


Superboys - A Deviant What If

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Superboys [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A/B/Ω Submissive Dynamics, Age Play, BDSM, Badwrong, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Clones, Daddy Kink, Disturbing Themes, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Granddaddy Kink, Intersex, Kryptonite, M/M, Multi, Other, Sadomasochism, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Superheroes, Transexual, Transracial, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 224,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: Three Months After Part Two:Clark's family changes. He and the Superboys regain what they've lost and gain even more than they thought they ever would.This work is pretty disturbing and deals with very adult issues. This is just a fair warning.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Jon Lane Kent, Clark Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Oliver Queen, Clone Roy Harper/Oliver Queen, Lex Luthor/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Match (DCU), Roy Harper/Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper/Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Oliver Queen
Series: Superboys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369741
Kudos: 4





	1. Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Months Later –
> 
> Oliver tries to be friends with Clark again, and the Roys hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> DISCUSSIONS OF SERIOUSLY BADWRONG
> 
> HORRIBLE DECISIONS
> 
> INCEST
> 
> OLIVER, ROY AND ARSENAL IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS.

  


** _Three Months Later_ **

Mon-El works tirelessly. He's been rushing from city to city, putting out fires, stopping gang wars, rushing people to hospitals, saving sinking ships, rescuing cats and interrupting human traffic.

He's exhausted. 

Kal-El keeps telling him to take a break, that he can't be everywhere at once or save everyone that needs saving. He tells him to just relax.

Jason offers him herbal supplements to help him rest. Hemlock's recipe of cannabis, chamomile and lavender extracts seem like a good idea, but it isn't until Jason forces a Blue Kryptonite torque on him that he really gets some rest. Oh, he'll get Jason back for that but for now, he's just going to let sleep take him.

"What do we do, Clark?" asks Jason. "He's a complete mess. Ever since Supergirl got hurt he's been trying to pick up the slack."

"I know, Love," says Kal. "Let's just help him get some sleep when we can and maybe with a clear mind he can see that he needs to find some balance. I learned this lesson the hard way years ago."

"I know you did," says Jason. "Is there any way to teach him that? Like using a memory crystal or something?"

"He needs his own experience with this," says Kal. "He needs to realize on his own that he can't do everything. He's not God, and until he realizes that he can't save everyone, the things he can't help with will haunt him. We need to let this run its course."

"I just wish there was some way we could help him," says Jason.

"You already have. With my advice and you forcing him to rest, he'll have an easier time than I did," says Kal. "Just trust him to figure this out. I know I do."

"You're right. He's a smart guy. He'll figure it out," says Jason.

"Want to visit the boys today?" Kal says hopefully.

"I'd rather have some quality time with you," says Jason. "It's not often we get to be together at the same time. I'm busy with Gotham and Blüdhaven and Jay and Tim and you're busy with raising all the kids. Let's just take the afternoon off."

"Why don't we visit Arsenal and Roy?" says Kal. "They could use the reminder that we still love them."

Jason sighs. "Okay, you win. Visiting the kids on our day off together sounds like a blast," Jason says sarcastically.

"Don't tell me you don't want to see them," says Kal. 

"It's just weird with Oliver in the mix," says Jason. "You know he's going to be there, right? They've still got him on suicide watch."

The reminder makes Kal cringe. He feels weird about Oliver. So many tragedies attached to the man and so many reasons to despise him. Okay, one reason to despise him, but it's a big one. That aside, he's been wonderful to Roy and Arsenal and was always a good friend until Kal found out how young the boys were when Oliver started their sexual relationship. He's really not a bad guy except for that one monumentally scummy, unforgivable thing he did. Probably over and over again throughout the years. For Arsenal, it's been all of his teenage years and that makes Kal's blood boil something fierce. Then there's Roy, the clone who rejected Oliver when he was nineteen only to go back to him a year or so later. If he wasn't so morally inclined, Kal would let Lex program his children to avoid Oliver, but mind controlling his children as a parenting technique is arguably just as unforgivable as Oliver's transgressions. 

Oliver has paid his penance, but his continuing relationship with the young archers just seems wrong to Kal, especially now that they're engaged to him. Did they ever really have a choice but to be his? Were they always going to go back to him? Kal doesn't know, but his once friend who will now be his relative through marriage leaves him conflicted and reticent to interact with him.

In the end though, he loves his boys too much to avoid them on Oliver's account. He already knows where they are. Maybe a trip to surprise them is in order. After all, Jason will be with him to help make him comfortable and there _is_ a café there… Yes, he decides. He's going to have a first trip to the bathhouse.

When he tells Jason, Jason just smiles and says, "I have the perfect mask for you!"

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark adjusts his harness. It's a strange attire to him, being in a leather bikini, a harness that covers the tops of his shoulders and pecs, framing his chest and accentuating his muscles, and has an 'x' that forms across the chest from the shoulders to his flanks. At least the combat boots aren't so bad. They even feel somewhat like the boots on his Kryotonian armor, giving him at least something familiar. The bracers on his wrists aren't bad either and accentuate his forearm muscles quite nicely. It's the mask that feels the strangest, oddly enough. It's a black leather domino, matches the rest of the outfit and hides his identity well. Jason got him a pseudonym for the occasion, complete with fake ID and credit card.

For today, he's Dick Long. 

Clark argued that no one would believe the name, but the attendant at the front desk wasn't fazed in the least. 

Jason's in a more revealing outfit, in a red and grey camo thong speedo, red and grey camo collar, complete with matching leash, red and grey domino to match the swimsuit and collar and a backwards red and grey camo baseball cap. He's wearing grey and red gladiator boots and a dagger belt on his thigh. 

The sign at the front said no weapons but he showed them the Black Lantern Ring and they decided the dagger was a better alternative if he had cause to use it.

They go inside and get their fluffy bath towels and keys and head upstairs, avoiding the gym where they can hear three familiar heartbeats. 

When they've gotten to Jason's room, Clark says, "They probably already know we're here."

"I doubt it. I've been listening in on their conversation, and I don't think they're focused on anything but Oliver's muscles. Apparently he's gotten a bit more athletic for them and they are _loving_ it."

"T.M.I., Jase. I didn't need to know the details."

"Kiss me, Dick!" says Jason suddenly.

Clark kisses him gently and lovingly. When they withdraw, Jason says, "I love you. You're an amazing person, and I can't wait to be with you."

"You are with me, Jase."

"No, Dick. I mean _with_ you. I bet we could put on a show in the steam room."

"I'm not really an exhibitionist. But if you want to umm… _be together_ after that, we could try out the sling here."

"Fucking _AWESOME_!!!"

"Okay. You ready to face the music?"

"Yeah, let's go."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy and Arsenal are watching Oliver work out. Thanks to hormones, supplements, whey protein and proper diet, he is much more muscular than he was three months ago. His muscles ripple as he weightlifts and he grunts in effort as he pushes himself to his limits. 

They only have eyes for him until a leather clad man taps Roy on the shoulder.

"He's coming along, isn't he," says Clark. His sons gasp in shock as they recognize the voice. His _Superman_ voice!

"Dad!! What are you doing here?!! Is that Jason?!" Roy says in utter shock. Arsenal is making babbling noises as he stares at his father's outfit.

"Clark!" says Oliver as he drops the weights. He quickly takes the lead box from his gym shorts pocket and places his Blue Kryptonite ring inside, shedding it as fast as he can. He's half ready for a death battle with Superman, but his attire makes no sense.

"We came for a visit," says Clark. "And today, I am Dick. Dick Long. Nice to meet you. Can we buy you coffee?"

"Sure, Dad!" says Arsenal. "Does this mean everything's okay? You're okay with—"

"No, Arse. But I want to show you I love you and check up with how you're doing. Ollie, you're peeking out of your shorts."

"Goddamn it," says Oliver, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"See something you like?" asks Jason coyly.

"Actually yes, but it would be far too inappropriate to hit on my soon-to-be father-in-law."

The Roys laugh at that, but Clark shifts his weight uncomfortably. 

"Nice to know you care, Ollie," says Clark. "Anyways, I was hoping you would join us for lunch at the café. You can tell us the best dishes, I'm sure."

"Sure," says Oliver. "They make a mean Monte Cristo, if you don't have to worry about the grease and empty calories."

"Sounds great," says Jason as he turns around, walking seductively out of the gym, showing off his gluteus maximus and killer thighs. 

"Oh fuck," says Arsenal. "Dad, can we borrow Jason after this?"

"Absolutely not!" declares Clark. "Your Emperor decrees no weird sexcapades!"

"Too late," says Roy.

"I mean with us. No swinging with me or Jason."

"I saw the way you were ogling Ollie's dick," says Arsenal.

"That's not… just no! We're still on weird terms and I'm not going to get fucked by my son-in-law!"

"So you're the bottom in that scenario?" asks Oliver curiously.

"Just drop it, Queen. We still have a long way to go before we can joke like that."

"Okay, sorry, Dick. I didn't mean to push any buttons."

"Our fault," says Roy. "We were inappropriate. So Dad, how's it going?"

"Which dad?" asks Clark, suddenly confused.

"Are you high? I mean you!" says Roy.

"Oh. Well, things could be better," admits Clark.

"Sorry to hear that," says Oliver. "Anything we can do to help?" 

"Not really. I'm just dealing with a lot right now. Mon-El is having a personal crisis, my amoral estranged husband is running for office, Lois is mad I'm spending so much time on New Krypton, Conner's having trouble with assassins from Bialya, Zar still hasn't got the concept of personal space, Jon's dual citizenship was denied and Oreo has the draconic flu. All in all, I just need a break from everything, but my family needs me."

"If we need to babysit Oreo, we can," says Arsenal.

"That's okay," says Clark. "He's at the vet clinic in New Argo. He'll be staying there for two weeks."

"Ready to get some grub?" asks Oliver, clasping his hands together and hoping to give Clark relief from his stressors.

"Sure, Ollie," says Clark. "Let's just get some food and talk. I'm still very angry with you, for obvious reasons, but you are important to my sons, so I have to respect that."

"Wow. Are you sure? I can go upstairs while you talk with the boys."

"It's alright, Ollie," says Clark. "I'd rather have you where I can easily keep track of you."

"Ouch. Whatever you say," says Oliver.

They all walk to the café, awkward silence among them. Arsenal grips Oliver's hand and Roy walks side by side with Clark. When they get to the café, they find that Jason has ordered six Monte Cristos and is munching on his happily. They all sit down and Arsenal says, "Why six?"

"Two for me," says Jason. "I'm getting chili dogs after. Hey, Roy. Have any of that nectar on you? I think Ollie and Dick need to fuck it out."

"Jase!!" shouts Clark.

"I'm serious. Both of you take me at the same time and you'll have an unforgettable bond. It's about time you buried the hatchet."

"I… Di– _Clark_. I never want to make you uncomfortable, and I don't expect you to ever forgive me. I just hope I can make it up to you and the boys. That's all."

"But you want to?" asks Clark.

"I'm not going to answer that. It's all up to you Clark. I don't want to influence your decisions or make you uncomfortable in any way. All I care about is making things right with Roy and Arsenal and their family so you can be in our lives. They love you so much and I can't bear for you to spend so long away from them."

"I have a lot to think about," says Clark. "I can't forgive you for what you did, but you've paid for it enough. I don't want to punish the boys because of how I feel about you."

"Just to clarify," says Roy, "I _do_ have a ridiculous amount of nectar in my room."

"Great Rao, Roy. Not the time," says Clark.

Clark gives Oliver another look. "You've changed. Do you have any of your missing memories back?"

"Not yet. I'm half-hoping I never do."

"I understand completely," says Clark. "Your therapist says things are going well."

"You're talking to his therapist?!" demands Arsenal, "Not cool, Dad! Not cool at all."

"I said he could," says Oliver. "And he's talking to our relationship counselor as well."

"He assures me Oliver isn't being abusive," says Clark. "If he was, you'd never see him again."

"Really Dad?!" says Arsenal. "What are you gonna do? Throw him into the sun?!"

Clark gives him a dire look. 

"Oh my God, Dad, you were going to throw our fiancé into the fucking sun!" says Arsenal.

"Fortunately," says Jason, "that isn't an issue. Let's just enjoy lunch. Then we can work on getting Clark to bottom for Ollie like he really wants to."

"_Jason!_!!" says Clark, nearly shouting. Heads around the café turn and Clark calms himself down.

"Would it be okay with you? Roy? Arse?" says Jason.

"Fine by me," says Roy.

"Only if it gets them to stop fighting," says Arsenal.

"We're not fighting," assures Oliver before looking tentatively at Clark. "...Are we?"

Clark goes gentle for the sake of his boys. "No, Ollie. We aren't fighting."

They finish eating in silence, but this time it isn't as awkward as before. It's more peaceful. Oliver catches Clark looking at him differently than he ever has before. It's almost admiration but mixed with something else. 

"Oliver," Clark says once everyone's finished eating. "Can I talk to you in my room for a while?"

"Of course. Whatever you want. I'm all yours."

The meaning of the last part isn't lost on Clark but he doesn't adjust himself in his leather bikini because he knows his sons will see it. Instead, he leads Oliver up to his room and closes the door.

They sit on the bed before Clark looks him in the eye and says, "Why did you do it?" 

"Do what?"

"You know what. Why did you take them so young? If you'd waited, they would have given you everything they had. You'd have a healthier relationship and I wouldn't have to abhor you."

"Clark, I don't remember. I don't remember doing it, I don't remember why I did it. They told me it's what they wanted to begin with – that they initiated it. I can only imagine that I wouldn't deny them anything. Even… that."

"I believe you," says Clark. "I don't forgive you. But we have to move past this. For their sake."

"How?" asks Oliver. 

"Go get some of that nectar from Roy. We'll do what Jason said. Just a little. Then maybe I can see what my boys see in you."

"I think this is a bad idea, Clark."

"It's a horrible idea. I may never forgive myself. But for them, for peace between us… it's worth it."

"Can I kiss you?" asks Oliver. "Before the nectar, I mean."

"Yes, Oliver. You may kiss me."

Oliver touches Clark's masked face like he's beholding a miracle. In his eyes, he is. When their lips touch, electricity runs through them both. It's a chaste kiss and only lasts a few seconds, but Clark's gaze intensifies and Oliver smiles.

"I've always cared about you, Clark."

"You too, Ollie. Not this way, but as a friend. Maybe we can get back to that."

"I hope so,' says Oliver. He brushes his lips against Clark's again before saying, "I don't need the nectar for this. Do you?"

"I need the excuse," admits Clark. "I need to be able to tell myself I wouldn't do this sober."

Oliver touches his face again. "Whatever you need Clark. I'll give you whatever you need."

Clark looks down. "This is what you're like with them, isn't it? Caring, accommodating… kind…"

"When we aren't being kinky, yeah. I try to give them whatever they want. Whatever they need. They're a miracle in my life Clark. I couldn't bring myself to hurt them if I tried."

"I see that now. Maybe you should hurry up and talk to Roy. I might not wait otherwise."

"Whatever you need, Clark. I'll be right back."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Clark wakes up the next day, he's still with Oliver. They're tangled in a mess of limbs on Oliver's spa bed and Oliver is snoring with his face in Clark's neck. Clark is all too aware of the pleasant ache in his ass. He wants more but knows it isn't right. He's cheating on his husband. He's letting his future son-in-law dominate him. He's starting to love someone he should never love. He has to stop himself and he has to stop himself now. 

"Ollie. Wake up."

"Hmm? What?"

"I want us to… just take me again. I won't let this happen again, but I want you one more time."

"We have all day, Clark. The nectar doesn't wear off that quickly."

"Oh," says Clark, conflicted. "Let's take a shower then. We can… oh fuck it. Fuck me, Oliver Queen. I want it hard and fast. No mercy, you understand?"

"Clark, that's the pollen talking. I'm going to be gentle with you, like you deserve. But yes, we can go again. You want to suck it first?"

"Boy, do I! But I want a kiss first."

"You know you're going to regret this."

"Maybe not, Ollie. Maybe not."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I think refractory periods are completely foreign to them," says Roy.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least they're getting along," says Jason. 

"They've been going at it for hours!" says Arsenal. "I'm not complaining, but I want a turn!"

"With whom?" says Jason suggestively.

"I don't know! Both of them maybe? I gotta admit Dad's hot and before he adopted me I used to fantasize about him."

"Arse. This has BADWRONG written all over it," says Roy. "We're already going to be sharing our husband with our adopted dad. Let's not make it more incestuous than it has to be."

"He's right," says Jason. "Happiness is important and too many chiefs and not enough Indians makes a poor combination."

"That is so offensive," says Roy.

"I'm not exactly known for my diplomacy and political correctness," says Jason.

"But they're both our adopted dads," says Arsenal, "so maybe it's not so badwrong."

"Arsenal, it's badwrong. But that's not necessarily a bad thing," says Jason.

"Exactly which way are you trying to sway us?" says Roy. "I'm getting mixed signals here."

"I'm just commenting. I'm cool with it either way. The question is, are you? They won't do anything you have a problem with, and we don't even know if this is a one off or something they want to continue. _They_ may not even know yet. Decide what you want and go for it. Hopefully, that's what they're doing."

"This whole thing is too confusing. Maybe they'll just be friends with benefits," says Arsenal. "That is something I can live with."

"And if they decide to have a romantic relationship?" asks Roy. "I want to be their son. You're the one who wants to marry Ollie."

"I still do," says Arsenal. "With all my heart. But if bigamy was legal, I wouldn't mind sharing him. Hopefully with you, but maybe with Dad too."

"Then marry Ollie and ask Dad to live as Ollie coparent/lover the same way I'm his son/lover," says Roy.

"Holy shit, you might be onto something!" says Arsenal. "You really think they'll want to?"

"Let's wait and see what happens today," says Roy. "Then we can make decisions on what we want and let them know. Let's not jump the gun."

"I think Roy is right on both counts," says Jason. "The living arrangement could do you some good and you shouldn't make plans before you know what they want."

"What about you? What about Lex?"

"I'm not going anywhere and all of us have the resources to build an estate that could be the perfect place to live. Neutral ground so to speak. With plenty of room for Mon-El and I to be there. Even with room for all of your brothers to be there. It could be near Lana and Lois' farm so that you could all visit your little brothers easily. But like I said, don't make any plans yet. Just be aware of the possibilities."

"You didn't answer the question about Lex," says Roy.

"I don't know. That will all depend on him. But he'll be moving to Washington D.C. soon enough, so Metropolis can be your turf again. I still have business in Gotham, but it's only a stone's throw away."

Through the ceiling, with their super-hearing, they all hear Clark say, "We heard you."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"So Ollie, what do you think?" asks Clark.

"What do you mean?"

"About what the boys said. They need us both. We don't have to move in together but it _would_ make everything easier. I can divorce Lex. I don't think he'll ever be the man I need him to be."

"But I will?"

"You weren't. You made a horrible choice that possibly screwed up my sons' chances at happiness. But it didn't. They _are_ happy with you. And the man you are now… I can't approve of your past but I approve of your present. Possibly your future. If you screw up again, there's no redemption. But if you don't… Ollie, will you move in with me?"

"Clark, we're still affected by the nectar. You might change your mind later. Why don't we give it some time so you can decide what you want."

"I want to divorce Lex. That much I know for sure. Oliver, you're gentle and kind. I had this image in my head that you were completely different, but I was wrong. And when the nectar wears off, I'll still want you in my life. Friend, lover, concubine… husband?"

"Clark are you proposing?"

"Not yet, but since the boys said it, it's crossed my mind."

"I'll never give up Arsenal. Whatever he wants goes. Understand?"

"Yeah, Ollie. I wouldn't expect any less of you. Not now anyways."

"But Clark. If Arsenal wants us to. My answer would be yes."

"Holy cow! Are you serious?! That's great! I don't care if it's a legal marriage or not. We can have a ceremony and you can marry Arsenal too!"

"Slow down, Clark. This is all up to Arsenal before we even discuss it. Plus… you know… the nectar."

"Oh right… let's ask Arsenal and Roy to join us. I think we should ask them about the marriage thing."

In a flash there's a knock on the door. 

"It's us!" Roy's voice calls out.

Oliver gets off the bed and opens the door, without bothering to cover himself up.

The boys rush into the room and Oliver quickly closes the door.

"So, what do you think?" asks Clark. "I know you heard us."

"I'm okay with you two getting married," says Arsenal. "But I want to exchange vows with Oliver in a small ceremony and I want to share his bed most of the time. Dad, you have my permission to propose to my fiancé.

"Holy shit balls!" says Oliver.

"Great Rao!!" says Clark before disappearing in a flash.

"Where'd he go?" asks Oliver.

"Who knows," says Roy, "but he seemed excited."

They don't see Clark for four hours. They go to the pool and the hot tub and the sauna, still waiting for him to return. Jason has joined them, and he gives encouraging quips now and then, indulging himself and kissing Roy, Arsenal and Oliver in turn. He does nothing more than kiss, keeping hands above the waist, but he knows what he wants and it's a big polyamorous family. He has high hopes, but counters it with a healthy amount of skepticism.

They're in Roy's room playing cards when Clark finally returns with legal envelopes and a smile on his face. He isn't wearing his wedding ring.

"I have something to tell you. Lex still has visitation rights and partial custody of the kids, but I got a divorce. It's final. I am no longer married to Lex."

"Whoa, Dad, are you sure?" says Roy.

"Yes. I talked to him on the phone and he agreed to the divorce as long as he gets custody of the kids for five days a month. That's more than he's seeing anyone now. Jason, your arrangement with Hemlock is separate from this, and I hope everything you do regarding your son is a wise decision."

"You're a multibillionaire," says Jason.

"It's not about the money. If it was, I would stay married to him. But I plan to use some of the money to build us all an estate."

Oliver nearly faints. "Clark, the nectar."

"I had it purged from my system at the Fortress of Solitude. This is all me, Ollie."

"One more condition," says Arsenal, and he hooks his hands around Clark's neck.

"Oh God, I'm going to Hell," says Clark.

"I hope this makes it heaven," says Arsenal and he gives Clark a fierce open mouth kiss. After a moment's hesitation, Clark returns the kiss passionately, holding Arsenal gently to him.

When they part, Clark says, "I accept your terms." 

"He's all yours," says Arsenal.

To everyone's surprise, Clark pulls out a ring. It's a wedding band with three diamonds framed by two emeralds on each side. It's titanium steel, not vibranium, but it's all he could get on such short notice. He turns to Oliver and kneels down on one knee. 

"Oliver Queen. Will you marry me?"

"Clark… are you certain this is what you want?"

"Yes, Ollie. More than certain. Will you?"

"Yes, Clark! I will marry you!"

They kiss passionately for minutes on end and Oliver knows Clark is kissing him because he truly wants to. Clark puts the ring on Oliver's finger and kisses it to his hand before passionately kissing his lips again. Oliver knows in his head that the initial motivation for the proposal was to give the boys a good home with a functional family, but he knows in his heart that Clark really does love him. Maybe he always did. Either way, he's marrying a great man and still has his boys. He can't help but start to take off Clark's shirt, but Roy says, "Allow me." The boys start to strip their adopted father and move out of the way for Oliver to take him in his arms. The boys and Jason snuggle close and Oliver realizes he has his work cut out for him. 

When Oliver and Clark part, the boys cut in, Arsenal kissing Oliver and Roy kissing Clark. Jason begins kissing Roy's neck and rutting against his backside. Clark already knows what's going to happen and the biggest shock isn't that it's going to happen, but how much he _wants_ it to happen.

Jason grabs Roy around the waist, pulling him away from Clark and pushing him up against the wall before kneeling behind him and putting his tongue to work. Oliver reaches out to Clark while Arsenal kisses Oliver's neck and pulls Clark up behind Arsenal.

"It's okay Clark. He likes two at a time."

Arsenal moans out a 'fuck yeah!' and eyes Clark with lust. Clark's immediately as hard as he gets and moves forward a little, his chest pressed up against Arsenal's back. Oliver lays them down on the bed, grabs the lube and tells Clark to do the honors. Clark has lots of practice from doing this with Mon-El and Jason, but he's just now realizing this is a sixteen-year-old boy – his _son_ – and the shock to himself almost makes him stop. Almost. 

Instead of applying the lube, he spits between Arsenal's cheeks before diving in head first and licking his way into Arsenal. Arsenal moans with delight as Clark prepares him for what's to come. The taste is amazing and Clark can't believe how good it feels. Again, he almost stops himself, but then he remembers, this is one of Arsenal's conditions. Arsenal _wants_ this. And Clark does too. He gives in to the hunger and drives his tongue even further inside. 

Soon, Arsenal is ready and Oliver is the first to penetrate, laying on his back with Arsenal on his chest. Clark is kneeling behind Arsenal, watching as Oliver's oversized meat slides all the way in. 

"You're turn, Clark. Just gently slide in on top of me," says Oliver.

Clark is hesitant, unsure of how to position himself, but Arsenal says, "It's okay to lean on me. Once you're in, lay forward on my back. Then you do all the work. That okay, Dad?"

"Arsenal…. Yeah, that's okay. I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad," Arsenal says.

Clark begins to penetrate and realizes there's no turning back. He's going to make love to Arsenal, potentially again and again. Roy, too, when Jason is done fucking him against the wall. Clark lets go and for the first time in forever, feels free.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Clark wakes up again, he finds himself naked with Roy and Arsenal, also naked, pressed up against him. When he listens for it, he can hear Jason and Oliver talking in the café, probably over coffee. He kisses both of his boys' heads and begins to move, but they just snuggle closer, making it impossible for him to get up without waking them. He tilts Roy's head up and kisses him on the lips, waking him with the magical feeling of Clark's lips and tongue working his mouth open. Roy moans and begins to open his eyes. Then he sees that Arsenal is across Clark's chest, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and muttering, "Best dream ever!"

"Not a dream," says Roy sleepily. 

Arsenal wakes up quick after that and begins kissing Clark with vigor.

"Whoa, slow down, buddy," says Clark "I'm not going anywhere. You want to shower with me?"

"Sure, Dad. Whatever you want."

"Roy? Join us?" says Clark.

"Nah, I need a little more sleep. Come get me in an hour if I'm not already downstairs."

"Okay, Son. Damn! I can't believe this is real!"

"Me neither," says Arsenal. "It's a fucking dream come true."

Clark smiles. "I'm glad. How long have you wanted this?"

"Since I met you," says Arsenal.

"Arsenal, you were twelve."

"What can I say, I knew what I liked."

Clark heaves a sigh. He's starting to get a better picture in his mind. Arsenal was probably undeterrable in his advances on Oliver. It's like Oliver said – Arsenal probably initiated everything. 

He kisses Arsenal again before kissing Roy on the head and carrying Arsenal bridal style to the showers. 

They clean off and go to Oliver's room to put on some fresh clothes. Clark didn't bring anything to wear but his leather getup, so he borrows some of his new fiancé's gym shorts and a tank top. He finds a suitable domino and puts it on so he won't be recognized and takes Arsenal down for breakfast. 

Only then does he realize it's only one a.m. 

"It just occurred to me that it's one in the morning," says Clark.

"It just occurred to me that we'll have to have the estate here," says Arsenal.

"What do you mean?" asks Clark.

"Age of consent. It needs to be sixteen."

Clark laughs. "I can't believe that applies to me now. Yeah, Arse. We'll figure something out. New Jersey might work."

"I'd rather stick to Washington State," says Arsenal. "We could zeta to Metropolis any time."

Clark sighs. "We'll talk about it with Oliver and Roy. Maybe we should involve your other brothers in the discussion too."

"We already have the Fortress of Metropolis," protests Arsenal. "They have a base there and if we buy a place out of the city, the natural world here is great. Big trees, mountains… it's a great place to live, Dad."

"Like I said, we should talk to the others first," says Clark.

"I wonder where Jason and Ollie are," says Arsenal.

"We're here," says Jason as they walk into the café. "Just made a run to the bathroom. That coffee hits like a train."

"Where do you want to live, Ollie?" says Arsenal eagerly.

"Star City, I hope," says Oliver. "There's land for sale outside of the city. I already looked online."

"I'll buy it!" says Arsenal. "You aren't the only billionaire in the room."

"Are you sure?" says Oliver. Arsenal nods vigorously. "I'll show you the website. Just let me pull out my phone." Oliver pulls up the website and shows Arsenal, and Arsenal uses Oliver's phone to email the seller.

"This is all moving really fast," says Jason. "Are you okay with this Clark?"

"Oddly enough, I am," says Clark.

"This is really out of character for you," says Jason. "I'm all for it, but I think–"

"Jason. I'm ready for a change," says Clark. "I'm ready to move back to Earth. And I want my family together. My relationship with Oliver and the Roys is… confusing. But I think it's a good thing."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy," says Jason. "I have to admit, I played around with Oliver some too. While you were asleep we went to my room and… well, I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay. I can't blame you for it, and I did the same thing, Besides, I don't own you, Jason. You can have sex with whoever you want. I mean, within reason." says Clark.

"How's your first venture into the poly lifestyle?" asks Jason.

"Poly?" says Clark with a curious look.

"Polyamorous. We sort of had that going with Lex but this is different."

"_Way_ different," Clark agrees. 

"Do you feel guilty?" asks Jason.

"Not about Oliver. I feel a little shocked with myself about the Roys though, but I don't think 'guilty' is the right word for it. One thing's for sure. We can't tell Lois or she'll never let me see Jonny or Little Chris again."

"This is very different from that," says Jason. "She's a smart woman. I agree with you though, maybe keep her in the dark until they're old enough to visit you on their own."

"On New Krypton, they are," says Clark, "but here, Lois and Lana call the shots."

"Yeah, I'm calling about the land for sale?" Arsenal says on the phone in the background. "I'll pay a million over the asking price if we can fast track this and change ownership of the land within forty-eight hours. …. Oh, okay, well do your best then. The clock's ticking. Yeah, my email is Red_Arse@gmail.com. Got it? Great. Email me the details and I'll email you my information."

When Arsenal hangs up, Clark stares at him. "A million over the asking price?"

"'Red Arse'?" asks Jason.

"We have to start construction," says Arsenal. "It's going to take forever if we don't fast track things. Besides, I doubt they can get moving on it that quickly. This just gives them an incentive to move on it faster and gives me a shoe in over any competition for the place."

"I can probably build the house faster than any construction crew," says Clark. "What's the land like?" 

"One hundred and twenty-four acres of forest, one hundred acres of cleared land and multiple rivers, streams and ponds throughout the area. Road access on three sides of the property and it's close to electrical and phone lines. We can put a zeta-beam location in the basement and it'll be an easy trip from the house to the Arrow Cave, the Cavern and the Fortresses. And if we do it right, we can put in streets and street signs with actual addresses."

"One, Red Arse Circle," ponders Jason. Oliver, Arsenal and Clark laugh.

Clark says, "Why not something a little more subdued. Like One, Manor Drive or something."

"I bet Manor Drive is already taken," says Oliver, "but we'll figure something out."

Roy comes down the stairs and they all turn towards him and he approaches. 

"What? Is my hair doing something funny?"

"No," says Clark. "We all just love you and are glad you're here."

"Oh, okay," says Roy. "Someone order me a cinnamon roll. I'm still wiped out."

"I'm on it," says Oliver, and he goes to the counter to order a cinnamon roll.

Roy sits down in Oliver's seat and gives a big yawn. Clark stares at him in admiration before turning the same look on Arsenal.

"I love you, boys. This whole thing is a new experience for me and it's a little out of my comfort zone but now that we've… now that I know you like that, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"We love you too, Dad," says Roy as Arsenal beams. "I'm glad everything's okay. This whole thing could have turned out devastating. When you tapped me on the shoulder, I couldn't have imagined this."

Clark laughs, "Me neither. I always tried to see you as my children, ever since I adopted you, but now, I see you as more than that."

"We're still your kids though?" asks Arsenal hopefully.

"Yes, Arsenal. You two are my kids. I'll never forsake you."

The Roys smile at that and Roy abandons Oliver's chair to pull up one by Clark, leaning his head on his dad's shoulder. 

Oliver returns with Roy's cinnamon roll and places it in front of him. 

Roy eats his cinnamon roll with gusto and the five of them admire each other as they talk of the future and its potential.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	2. Cuddles and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys catch Roy and Clark in the act. Jon's reaction shocks Clark.
> 
> Lex and Clark are at odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> DISCUSSIONS OF INCEST
> 
> BADWRONG INCEST
> 
> SHOWERING TOGETHER
> 
> POOR DECISIONS
> 
> DISTURBING THEMES
> 
> CUSTODY BATTLE
> 
> DISCUSSIONS OF DEFINITION OF AGE

  


Clark decides to move in with Oliver until construction of the new estate is complete. Lor-Zod, Zar-El, Kon-El, Kol-El, Jon-El, Adonis and Hemlock move with him. There's plenty of room in the Queen Mansion, and the boys are happy to be moving in with the Roys, even if the have misgivings about the whole situation with Oliver.

It's the second night after they move in that the boys overhear Clark making love to Roy. They're doing it alone, but when Roy shouts out, "Dad!!" as he orgasms and Clark says, "I love you, Son," everyone in the house hears it and it confirms their suspicions that began when the moaning, groaning and panting started.

Jon is the first to speed to the room, breaking down the door to confirm with sight that he knew was happening. In his rush, he'd forgotten that he has X-ray vision.

"Dad!! What in Rao's name is going on?!" screams Jon.

"Jon! I'm sorry!" shouts Clark in a panic. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"It's exactly what it looks like," says Roy as he looks at Jon with a serious expression. By then the other boys are clamoring into the room with shocked gasps except from Colton who gives a discontented sigh.

"Why, Dad?" asks Jon.

"Boys, we're consenting adults and this is a private thing. Please… I don't…"

"Dad, why?" asks Jon in a pleading voice.

"Why what?" asks Roy, sensing that things aren't as they seem.

"Is there something wrong with me?" asks Jon. "If you had to do this with one of us, why didn't you pick me?"

Clark freezes. His brain can't wrap around what Jon just said. His shock has turned him catatonic.

"Guys, it was one of Arsenal's conditions for Dad to marry Ollie. We love each other in more than one way, and it works for us."

"You still didn't have to be so loud," complains Lor.

"We weren't loud," says Roy. "You guys just have super hearing. Mind your own business."

"This is our business," says Zar. "Our entire family is already incestuous, but we deserve to know what kind of relationships and family dynamics are going on. How are we supposed to treat you differently if we don't know."

"Don't treat us any differently!" says Roy. "We're still the same people."

"He's right," says Conner, "It's better to have everything out in the open. You're bound to kiss in front of us at some point and if we already know, then it won't be weird."

"Wait," says Colton. "This was one of _Arsenal's_ conditions? That means he's getting fucked by our dad too?"

Roy sighs. "Yes, he is."

"I want in," says Jon, kicking Clark's head into high gear.

"_WHAT?!!_" screams Clark. 

Jon cringes.

"He said, he wants in," says Colton, taking a protective stance. "For that matter, me and Conner do too. If you were into the whole Daddy/Son thing, why didn't you tell us?"

Clark stutters incomprehensibly.

"Give him a minute," says Conner. "You know how we broke his brain with the whole condom thing."

"Do you need some ice water, Dad?" says Jon.

"Yes, please," says Clark.

When Jon comes back with the ice water, he leans in for a kiss. Clark freezes again, letting Jon's lips touch his.

Clark faints.

"You did it again, Jon," says Conner. "Let's go get Jason. He's the one who fixed him last time."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex boils. 

His hatred for Oliver Queen has reached new levels of magnitude, and his interest in Clark all but scattered to the clouds. He still loves his ex-husband, deeply and truly. But his desire to reunite has been almost completely blown apart. 

_How dare he?! Did he forget who Queen is?! Did he forget who he, himself, is?! Did he forget, or worse, forgive Queen for molesting their children?!_

This entire situation is more than Lex can emotionally handle. He would never admit that, even to himself, but now he can't even think straight from being so enraged. 

He takes little comfort in his tea, but it helps. To him English tea is always the best. He sips it with silent fury as he focuses on the flavor as the tea passes over his tongue, relishing the smell and having the odd thought that he's incredibly thankful he's not olfactorily challenged. 

As he stews in his anger, he starts to plot. His presidency is almost guaranteed and his influence in national laws will grow. 

He knows exactly what he's going to do.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark wakes up to the faint smell of roses, cedar and espresso. The first thing he sees is the ceiling. The second thing he sees is Hemlock offering him a cup of coffee.

"Was it a dream?" Clark says.

"You'll have to be more specific," says Hemlock.

"Did everyone see? Did Jon kiss me?"

"Yes and yes. Did you like it?"

"Of course I did. I just can't admit it. I could break his heart. I love him too much for that."

"Then explain that to him. He's a reasonable guy."

"James, I don't think he really wants me like that. I think he just didn't want to be left out. You saw how hurt he was. He just doesn't want to be picked last."

"Kal-El, Jon has loved you like that since his first day out of the pod. I know this because he's told me many times. He has a crush on you the size of Antarctica and he truly does love you."

"As a father," says Clark.

"As more than a father," says James. "I think I'm the only one in the family who doesn't want you that way, and that's only because I'm Ace. If I wasn't, I don't know what I'd want. But you certainly wouldn't be my last choice."

"Just because I love someone and they love me doesn't mean I should fuck them."

"You don't have to. Just kiss him once in a while and let him know you're interested. Everyone saw the boner you sprung right before fainting."

"Oh, Holy Fuck."

"It's not a bad thing, Kal."

"It's a very bad thing. Roy and Arsenal aren't even related to me, but the twins and Jon… It'd be beyond pseudo incest. I'm not sure I could look myself in the mirror."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of what you want. Jon is sixteen now, same as Arsenal."

"Goddamnit, quit taking away my excuses."

"Tell him you want him. There's no need to rush it. You could just.... date."

"You're kidding me."

"No, I mean it. Take it slow with him but at least take it."

"James, I can't."

"Why not? Is this a core-value/paradigm type thing?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Then take your time to get used to the idea and keep your mind open."

"Why are you so pro-incest?"

"Why not? I cuddle naked with Dad all the time. He was very opposed to it at first, but it's harmless and we both love it. It brings us closer together, expresses our love for each other and no one is getting hurt."

"Cuddling is completely different. Plus you being Ace means you don't get awkward boners while Jason holds you."

"That is _so_ not true! I get boners all the time. I just have no interest in sex."

"Wait, really?"

"Great Rao, Kal-El, read a fucking book."

"Sorry. It just surprises me is all. You really think cuddling will be okay? Even if we both get hard?"

"It's up to you how far you want to go. But, yeah, I think cuddling would be harmless enough to open your mind and let Jon know he's not 'picked last'."

Clark heaves out a heavy sigh. "Okay, I'll go talk to him."

"Have your coffee first. It will help."

"There's weed in it, isn't there?"

"Only cannabidiol."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

With that, Clark takes the coffee and leaves Hemlock's temporary lab.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon is waiting outside the guest kitchen that Hemlock has claimed as his lab. He heard what they said about him– about Clark and his conflicted interest in him. And he has an idea. 

When Clark comes out, he has an idea too.

"Jon I—"

"—Let's take a shower, Dad. Just you and me," says Jon eagerly with a hint of nervousness. He's fearing rejection right now, but he's also feeling brave. "We don't have to do anything, but it would mean a lot to me."

"...Okay, Son. If that's what you want, we can shower together."

"Great!" says Jon as he throws his arms around Clark and hugs him tightly. Clark hugs him back and holds him close. Cuddling, he can do. The rest can wait until they're both ready. He doesn't know if he'll ever be ready to make love to Jon but a big part of him tells him that's a lie. This can of worms has been opened and there's no way to put things how they were.

Jon takes his hand and leads him to the gym shower where it's nice and roomy, with gray tiles on the walls and floors and shower heads with handles and hoses that you can move around to get a better rinse. The LED lights at the tops of the walls are sconced and light up the showers with the perfect amount of light blue. 

Clark closes the door and starts taking off the robe that his boys put him in when he fainted. Jon takes in a sharp breath and then moves to his Dad's side.

"Allow me," Jon says, taking the robe by the shoulder on one side and moving around the back to help Clark take his arm out, holding the robe above ground level the whole time. He pauses when he sees Clark's firm butt, but Clark turns around to take the robe and hang it on the hook on the door. Then Clark does something surprising. 

He takes the bottom of Jon's T-shirt and says, "Arms up!" 

Jon lifts his arms and Clark takes his shirt off over his head. It's the same way he used to do it in Jonathan Samuel's memories. 

Clark hangs the shirt up next to his robe. He bends over and unbuttons Jon's pants with a deep breath that he holds until the pants are off. Jon takes after his Dad, that's for sure. He doesn't have the girth but the length and the size of the testicles gives homage to Clark's own package. Clark kisses Jon's chest as he stands and moves away to turn on the water.

Jon's already hard from the contact. Clark knew it would happen at some point, but he didn't expect it to happen so soon. He closes his eyes for a second, remembering what Hemlock said. He stands close to Jon and envelopes him in a fatherly hug, ignoring the boner raging against him. He kisses Jon's head and turns to the water to see if the temperature is right. 

The water is perfect. He guides Jon to the water, picks up the handle and starts to spray Jon's body, starting with his hair and moving down. When he gets to the privates, he moves the package around a bit to get the water everywhere. His movements are clinical and precise, only taking the amount of time he needs to get the job done. Once he's gone down to the feet and Jon splashes around a bit, he turns Jon around and starts rinsing his back, beginning with the back of his neck. When he finishes his back and gets to the rear, he pauses. Jon eagerly spreads his cheeks and Clark rinses between them, getting hard himself after seeing his son's entrance. He finishes rinsing Jon and grabs a loofah. When the soap is lathered up on the loofah, he begins to wash Jon, scrubbing him down, a little less clinically. By the time, he's reached Jon's waist, their boners are touching and Clark is massaging Jon's back and ass with the loofah.

Jon licks his lips.

"Okay Jon. Just for a little bit."

Clark bends over and captures Jon's lips in his own, feeling the boyish texture of the lips and tasting the youthful mouth, half-wishing he hadn't. But Jon is enrapturing him and so eager in his motions. Before he realizes it, Jon is stroking Clark's dick as they kiss and not to be outdone, Clark begins feeling closer and closer to Jon's hole with his fingers. By the time he has one knuckle inside Jon, he realizes what he's doing.

"Jon, stop for a minute. Let me get you clean. Then you can wash my back and we'll go cuddle."

"Okay, Dad," says Jon, dripping with disappointment. 

"I'm not rejecting you, Jon," says Clark, "but if we go that far, I want it to be special. You deserve more than a shower fuck."

Jon beams. "Really?!"

"Really, Jon. You're so special to me. So perfect. And I want to always treat you right."

Clark finishes washing Jon off and rinses him thoroughly. He spends a little more time with the rinse, lingering in places he dared not the first time. 

Then he holds Jon close against himself and kisses him again, gently but with passion.

"I love you, Dad," says Jon. 

"I love you, too, Son. So very, very much."

When they kiss again, Clark realizes that he always wants this from Jon. The closeness, the affection. It's not so bad to just _be_ with him, even though he fears what this will progress into.

Jon cleans Clark off, rinsing, washing and rinsing again, just like Clark did, but taking a little extra time to thoroughly wash his cock and balls. He even spends extra time on the taint, though he is quick and respectful with Clark's backside.

Once they're all cleaned and rinsed, Clark dries Jon off before drying himself off. He wraps Jon in a robe before taking his from the door. He picks Jon up, putting him on his hip, just like he used to with Jonathan Samuel. Jonathan Lane hugs him close, remembering the sensation of safety and relief – the same feelings he feels now.

When they get to Clark's bedroom, Clark lays Jon down gently, leaning over him. 

Then he lets go. 

He dives in for a massively energizing kiss, earning a moan from Jon who still has his hands on Clark's shoulders. They make out for what seems like forever before Clark wraps the sheets over them and holds Jon close.

"Let's just lay like this for a while, Son. Is that okay, Jon?"

"That's wonderful, Dad."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark and Jon cuddle for hours. They massage each other and hold each other and kiss every once in a while. But Jon gets sleepy and it's contagious. 

When Clark wakes up, there are three heartbeats in the bed with him. He recognizes them instantly and relaxes. When he opens his eyes, identical ones with black sclerae are looking back.

"Hi, Sleepy Head."

"Match— I mean, Kol-El! What are you doing here?!" Clark says as he realizes Colton is half on his torso. And naked.

"Joining the cuddle session. What's wrong? Your clones aren't good enough for you?"

"Colton! Of course you're good enough for me. You're _too_ good for me, just like Jon is."

"Then you don't mind us being here?" says Colton. 

"Kol– you're fine. You're absolutely fine. Come'ere." And Clark hugs Colton close. He feels another arm from his other side. Then another that intertwines fingers against his chest with the first one. "Conner. Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm an inch from pushing into Jon, but I didn't want to fuck in your bed."

Clark freezes for a moment, then says. "No, it's okay. Just be nice to him."

"Rad!" says Conner, and he begins to enter Jon who moans and pushes his hips backwards towards the source of his pleasure. He grips Clark's pec as Conner enters him, and Clark feels in awe at being there for such and intimate moment. He looks up from Jon's face to see Colton hovering.

"That get you going, Kol-El?"

"Fuck yeah, Dad. Every time."

Clark plucks him out of the air and pulls him close, rutting against him tentatively, then more fiercely when he sees the fire in Colton's eyes.

"I am the worst father in the world," says Clark just before he kisses Colton. Colton licks and kisses at Clark's mouth before sucking on his tongue just the right way. Clark moans and feels as Jon presses against him. Conner still hasn't gotten a rhythm going, giving Jon a lazy fuck, but Jon is moaning and pulsing with blue energy. 

Colton moves to Clark's neck, sucking a hickey and rubbing himself against his genetic progenitor. Conner leans Jon over half of Clark's chest and moves up to kiss him, now that Colton isn't an obstacle. Conner kisses Clark gently and passionately while maintaining his sexual prowess with Jon, making Jon moan and drool on Clark's chest. Jon realizes he's drooling and starts to lick it up making Clark hard as a rock.

"Oh, Dear Rao! You boys will be the death of me!"

"Just enjoy it," says Colton. "By the way, I'm gonna suck you off now, so don't freak."

Clark moans pulling Jon and Conner closer as Colton leaves his side cold, his absence felt. Colton navigates the sheets and goes to work.

Clark screams in ecstacy.

Colton isn't deterred by the scream and keeps working on his job, sucking, licking, choking and swallowing until he's deepthroating every inch Clark has.

Clark takes Colton's head in his free hand and starts to fuck his throat. The precome is a monstrous amount and Colton chokes a few times, but never stops. The dedication just makes Clark fuck harder, penetrating his throat in a rhythm Conner is now mimicking with Jon.

Jon is kissing Clark's chest and neck as Conner kisses his mouth and the boys fuck against him. It's just too much for him.

It isn't long before Clark is coming and coming hard. Colton keeps his head in place, swallowing every gush, every drop, and Conner starts to come undone watching Clark's face contort and relax in pleasure as he orgasms. 

It seems like forever before Colton comes out of the sheets. When he does, he cuddles against Clark, kissing his neck again. Conner stays inside Jon and starts kissing Clark again, this time, slower. Jon just cuddles and moans. 

"Boys, do you want to shower together?" asks Clark.

"No one's dirty," says Jon. 

Conner says, "Let's just lay here for a while."

So they do. 

Clark doesn't know what to do with himself. Part of him is panicking at the implications of their actions, but most of him is just relieved to be cuddling with his sons, feeling their love for him and his own for them.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It isn't until they're in the showers together that Clark spots the Pink Kryptonite earring on Colton's cartilage.

Clark freezes for a second before he groans in dismay. "I raped you," he says to Colton. Jon and Conner stare at him in shock as Colton sighs. He sees where Clark is looking, and he knows why Clark thinks what he does.

"Dad, no. You didn't rape me. The Pink K just helps me enjoy doing what I want to do. I like sucking dick without it. Just ask Conner. But the Pink K really gets me going. It's like gay Cialis for me."

Conner laughs. "It's not like gay Cialis. But it does make him hard as a rock when he's with a guy."

"So you planned this?" asks Clark realizing he shouldn't be surprised that they did.

"Not exactly, but I realized the earring would come in handy if anything _did_ happen. I've been using Pink K to supplement my sexuality for a long time, Dad. Trust me, no rape took place."

Clark sighs in relief. "You scared me for a second, Kol. I really thought I'd taken advantage of you."

"Relax, Dad. Everything was consensual," says Jon.

"Good," says Clark. Then in his Superman voice, "Now we can have a talk about that piercing, Young Man."

Colton guffaws. "You mean I'm old enough for sex, but not an earring?"

"That's exactly what I mean. It's an identifying mark and—"

"And everyone knows who I am. I don't have a secret identity." 

Clark pauses, trying to come up with another reason to admonish the ear piercing.

"Come on, Dad," says Jon, "tell me he doesn't look sexy in it."

Clark kisses Colton's ear. "I guess it does have its charm. But no lip rings, eyebrow piercings, nose piercings, piercings… down _there_. And if I ever find you have genetalia piercings, I am going to spank you from here to the moon!"

Colton gives a shit-eating grin.

"That's _not_ an incentive!"

"Next time I do something to get grounded, I want a spanking instead!" says Jon excitedly.

"I'll think about it," says Clark. "If you enjoy it, it isn't an effective punishment."

Conner just laughs. Colton and Jon join him and eventually Clark does too. Clark decides they should get on with the shower and starts scrubbing down his boys who soak up the affection like a plant soaks up the sun. 

When they get out of the shower, they tackle him and carry him to the bedroom again to cuddle some more. Jon lays his head on Clark's lap and the twins lay theirs on his shoulders. They hold each other for a long time before Arsenal and Roy come in to join the snugglefest.

An hour later, Clark says it's time to get up and the boys groan at the prospect of ending the cuddle. But they get up, letting Clark out of the bed to stretch his legs and they all get clothed for the day. Clark's spent all morning with his sons and now it's early afternoon. He doesn't have anything in particular to get done today but he thinks, on principle, it's time to get up and start their day.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver, grins at Clark over a late lunch.

"What?" Clark says cluelessly.

"You and Jon, huh? And the twins?"

"Oliver, don't embarrass me."

"Oh, come on Clark, I'm not one to judge. I'm just saying… It's kind of nice, isn't it? To love them in more than one way."

"Oliver," says Clark in a warning tone.

Oliver continues. "It's different with the Roys. You didn't raise them. I did. But now…"

"Oliver, we are not having 'locker room talk' about my children."

"That's not what this is, Clark. I'm just glad you've tasted the forbidden fruit and realized it's not so bad. It doesn't make you a bad person, Clark."

"Yes, it does. I'll deal with my guilt on my own terms, Oliver. There's no need to make it worse."

"Clark, what I'm saying is that I understand, and I'm glad you understand my relationship with the Roys better."

"Ollie, you have amnesia. You had no clue they were your sons when your relationship with them began. I, on the other hand, have no such excuse."

"Just promise me you won't guilt trip yourself when you finally make love to Jon. He'll think it's something wrong with _him_. You have to get okay with this if you're going to continue it."

Clark heaves a deep breath and sighs. "You're right, Ollie. I can't let him think he's done anything wrong."

"And honestly, Clark. _You_ haven't done anything wrong. He's perfectly legal, and you love each other."

"Actually, he's not legal. I'm going to fix that, but for now, Jon and the twins are considered their chronological age. If Lex ever finds out, I'll spend the next ninety-nine years in prison."

"I'll call up my lawyers and we'll see what we can do."

"Thanks, Ollie. If they can't find anything, we can always use the loophole Roy did."

"That might be better. Why don't we take the boys to New Krypton to get this settled out. Then they can make a petition to the American courts."

"We can do it from here. Technology being what it is and the court systems on New Krypton handling these matters a lot quicker means that part can be done by the end of the day. Conner and Colton are already considered adults on New Krypton, but no verifiable age was discerned. If we set all three of them at their mental and physical ages, everything should be fine."

"What about Chris and Zar?" asks Oliver.

Clark gives him a look before groaning. He hadn't even considered expanding his paternal incest to them, but now that he thinks about it, he wouldn't deny them if they asked for it. "They're already natural adults. No legal work needed."

"And Adonis?" asks Oliver.

"Crap," says Clark. "He doesn't have a Kryptonian citizenship. We'll have to do his legal work the hard way."

"You're keeping him then?" asks Oliver curiously. "I mean Lex won't take him back?"

"I got him in the divorce," says Clark. "Lex has visitation rights, but that's it. Besides, his initial paperwork was forged as him being an adult. It shouldn't be too hard to prove he's old enough in everything but chronology."

"We'll get right on that then," says Oliver. "By the way, did Jason tell you he has another son? A direct clone at Cadmus. He's suing the company for guardianship. They're saying he's their property, but the courts have already ruled that clones with human DNA can't be owned, so he shouldn't have too much trouble."

"He's told me before, but we didn't really discuss him. Is he...meta?"

"Speedster. Jason's going to name him Jack. Short for Jackson, Tim's middle name." 

"Keeping with the 'J' theme then. Good for him. He's already a great father. And I'm sure with all the supers here we can keep an eye on a speedster. Does he have a codename?"

"Red Zero. But Jason's already taken to calling him Zee."

"That's not a bad nickname. I wonder how he'll get along with Hemlock."

"Hemlock's so patient, I have a hard time seeing a speedster be able to deal with Hemlock's pace. Just look at Impulse."

"Hemlock gets along great with Thaddeus. Inertia is one of the most patient people I've ever known."

"I haven't met him. He's Impulse's clone, right?"

"Yeah. It's amazing those two are even related. They look just like each other except for Thad's blond hair, but they are nothing alike."

"Well, I guess there's no telling then. Surprises everywhere, huh, Clark?"

"No fucking kidding. I think I'm going to get the ball rolling on the Kryptonian legal stuff. If I don't concentrate on something I'm going to end up fucking Jon's ass something fierce."

"He got a nice one?" asks Oliver with a raised brow.

"Ollie, that's locker room talk. Not happening."

"But he does, right?"

"I've never seen anything so perfect in my life. All of him, he's just… perfect. I feel so bad tainting him, but I know he loves me. And I love him so much. It's just weird to get used to the idea of seeing him sexually. After that shower… I don't think I could see him without imagining his naked body and how it felt against mine."

"You've got it bad, Clark. You are totally in love with Jon."

"I'm not sure that's it. I don't want him as my partner. I just want him _with_ me. All the time."

"Sounds like romantic love to me," says Ollie.

Clark gives him a sharp look. 

"It isn't."

"Well, maybe you know how I feel about Roy then. Although I have to admit I do love romancing my sons."

"Ugh. I feel like such a creep! This shouldn't even be an issue. I'm _Superman_ and this is beyond taboo… Ollie, I just want things to go back to how they were. Before I wanted – no, _needed_ – Jon like this."

"If it makes you feel any better, he's needed you like this for a very long time."

Clark sighs. "I don't know what to think. I'm having a fucking crisis, Ollie. This is so against everything I imagine about myself…"

"But you love it."

Clark hangs his head. "I do."

"You still want to marry me?" asks Oliver.

"Yes, Ollie. I want to marry you. Just as much for our kids as for us, but yes. Definitely."

Oliver kisses him gently. "Get on your legal work, lover. Just remember I'll be here for whatever you need."

"Thanks, Ollie. By the way… if you ever touch Jon, I will throw you into the fucking sun."

"I got it Clark. No problem. Cuddling's okay, though?"

"Only if I'm there or there's a crisis and I can't be there for him."

"Okay, Clark. I will never disrespect you or him like that."

"Good. Now give me a real kiss. None of that sissy stuff."

Oliver crashes his lips against Clark's in a fierce fight for dominance, and Clark is so thankful that he realized he likes men.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A CLONE?!!" shouts Adonis, knowing Clark isn't lying to him but unable to accept his origins as truth.

"You're not actually a _clone_. You were made by Cadmus, but that doesn't mean you're a clone. You were artificially genetically altered but you have a real father and mother."

"WHO ARE THEY?!!" demands Adonis.

"Calm down Adonis. I'm your father."

"So my whole Amazon heritage?! That was just a lie?!"

"No, you were made with enhancements from Amazonian demigods and your mother is a powerful Amazon named Adora."

Adonis goes quiet. "...I guess not all of my programming was a lie then… She's a daughter of Apollo with the blood of Zeus and of Hermes and Ares from her mother's side?"

"To our knowledge, yes," says Clark gently but firmly, Superman's confidence in his voice but Clark's softness. "Your knowledge of your mother seems unaltered."

"How old am I really?" asks Adonis, fear in his eyes. "How do I tell the difference between my fake memories and my real ones?"

"Everything from the day you met Jon forward is real for certain. The rest I don't know, but you are younger than Jon."

"I'm ONE _fucking_ year old?!!"

"It's okay, Adonis. You'll be okay. You're _nineteen_ and we are going to make that your legal age. Look on the bright side, you're part of this family, not just the hired help. Jon is your half brother. Doesn't that make you feel better?"

"I guess a little. Mr. Kent, I think I need some time alone. This is too much for me…. How long have you known?"

"Since the day I met you. I didn't have any say in your creation, but once I learned about your programming, I agreed with Lex that telling you the truth would devastate you."

"It has. But thank you. Better late than never, I suppose. Do I have permission to play with my brothers. Now that I'm not _the help_?"

"Of course Adonis. That was Lex's rule. It was always okay with me. At least since the day Jon made me faint twice."

"I heard that was hilarious."

"So did I."

"Can I have a hug, Mr. Kent?"

"Yeah, son, you can."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver's lawyers work quickly on three fronts. The first is the effort to give Clark full custody of his genetically engineered sons. The second is the effort to have Adonis recognized as his psychological and physical age. The third is the effort to have the Kryptonian children recognized as their ages on New Krypton. 

Clark considered getting Adonis Kryptonian citizenship, but it would potentially take longer since Clark would have to claim him as his child first and that requires tests and a meeting of the High Council when a Knight of New Krypton is involved. The Council doesn't meet for another month and Clark wants all this paperwork done _yesterday_.

It takes two weeks before a contest to Clark's claims regarding his children's ages comes to the courts. 

Lex is trying to block it, but even his evidence regarding the mental development of clones pales in comparison to the recognition by New Krypton. Jon, Kon and Kol are easily recognized as adults because of their New Kryptonian recognized ages. Earth generally recognizes that Kryptonian technology is far beyond Earth's when it comes to the science and knowledge of cloning. Krypton's history of creating clone slaves for over two-hundred-thousand years is well known, but what the Earth governments take from that is that New Krypton has more experience with clones than humans have with language, which is absolutely true. The twins and Jon will be recognized as their psychological and physical ages, but Adonis is another story. 

Luthor is suing for full custody. The custody hearings won't be for another three months and even then Luthor has no genetic claim like he did with Conner. He's biding his time, and Clark knows it. It turns out claiming Adonis as one of his heirs in front of the Council may be their best bet. Lex may not know he can do that, so they keep it as secret as possible as Clark prepares for the day Adonis becomes a Kryptonian citizen.

Part of the ceremony is the presentation of Kryptonian armor as Adonis becomes a Kryptonian adult. Clark still hasn't decided on a Kryptonian name for him, but the armor is designed with elements of Amazonian armor mixed into the style with the structure and function of Kryptonian armor. Even wearing his Kryptonian armor, Adonis can always use his sword to activate his silent armor, so he'll never be without his preferred armor. 

Clark petitions the Council to hear his claim at the next meeting and they quickly respond in the affirmative. It will be both the day that Adonis becomes a Kryptonian citizen and the day he is recognized as a man. The right of passage is rushed, but Adonis has assured Clark that he prefers it that way. 

Jason configures the zeta tube to not leave a log as they zeta to Kryptonopolis for the Council meeting.

The council building is a crystal structure like a towering castle of ice. The Council meets at the top floor and Adonis almost thinks it reminds him of Olympus, or maybe even the Ivory Tower from that movie Jon made him watch about the rock giant and the stupid bat. 

When they fly up to the meeting of the High Council, all of Kal-El's family is dressed in their Kryptonian finest, Knights in armor, Lanterns in their uniforms and the others in traditional Kryptonian garb. Adonis adjusts his cape repeatedly. It just doesn't feel right the way it hangs over the left shoulder. 

They're there early so they get good seats, but then Kal is told they have seats reserved and they have to move closer to the dais. 

They watch the Council meeting for an hour before Kal-El is called up to the dais. Adonis follows him, trying to ignore his cape and walk confidently in it. When the Council recognizes Kal to speak, he puts a hand on Adonis' shoulder.

"I, Kal-El of Krypton, claim Van-El as my son and fifth heir. The verifications have been made that he is nineteen years of age and my genetic progeny. I bring him forth this day to recognize him as a man and as a Kryptonian." Adonis swells with pride. _Van-El_. That's his great-great-grandfather's name. 

The Council Head addresses Kal-El.

"This Council confirms the verifications and authorizes Van-El as a citizen of New Krypton. Proceed."

Jon walks on stage carrying a folded cloth. He passes it formally to Kal who unwraps the cloth. Inside is a blank grey Shield, the size of Jon, Kol and Kon's chest Shields. He proclaims to the gathering. "I recognize Van-El, today, past his nineteenth birthday, as a man and as a member of the Great House of El. Van-El, step forward."

Adonis steps towards Clark, facing him at arm's distance and looking into his father's eyes. They're gentle and kind. He truly realizes for the first time that he is the son of Kal-El, and the relief that he knows his father surpasses any nervous energy from being in front of hundreds of Kryptonians as he's given his final test. 

Kal holds the Shield to Adonis' chest and it glows as the armor expands across his body in a ripple.

His colors are steel and bronze, with a bronze S-Shield over the chest. Most of his armor is steel colored Kryptonian with accent designs in bronze, but his spaulders, boots and bracers are all identical to his silent armor. His blond hair reminds Kal-El of Lor-Zod's blond hair when he wears his own armor in metallic gold and dark blue. 

But the 'S'-Shield is the most important of the armor's features. It proves Adonis' heritage – he is truly an El.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY CASE WAS THROWN OUT?!!_" bellows Lex. 

His legal team tremble at his fury but stand their ground. A rather rat-like man with a lazy eye and a thin mustache steps forward.

"Mr. Luthor. You can't have custody of a legal adult free of any debilitating conditions."

"_Adult?!!_ Since when?!"

"Apparently, since last week. You should be receiving notification any day now."

"Last week," says Lex, rubbing his temples. "You had the information available since _last week_ and I wasn't informed!! You're all fired. You, Rat-Man! You're blacklisted."

Rat-Man faints.

The others disappear out the door to the office as soon as possible, and security comes in to remove Rat-Man and put him in medical care.

"_That Alien Son of a Bitch!!!_ Taking my children away… I'll show him. I'll show him good…."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex is surprised when he hears seven familiar heartbeats on the balcony. He rushes to the balcony doors sliding them open to see seven of his nine children.

"Surprise!" they all say at once. 

They start going inside past him without waiting for an invitation. Conner, Colton and Zar are all carrying duffel bags, and Hemlock is carrying a large cardboard box.

Lex immediately starts hugging his children, wiping a tear from his eye as he does. "I presume you're not moving back in," he says, knowing not to hope.

"Did you forget what today is?" asks Conner. "It's your birthday! We brought presents and Hemlock made a cake!"

Lex laughs gleefully. "You came to see me on my birthday! Why?"

"You're our Dad," says Jon. "Just because we don't live with you doesn't mean we don't love you."

"Let's go up to the dining room," says Hemlock. "I want to get the cake ready, then you can blow out your candles."

"Thank you boys. Thank you so much!" says Lex. 

For the first time in what seems like forever, Lex begins to hope.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jon is basically me at a young age. These do not directly reflect my life's events, but they are inspired by them. I apologize for the disturbing themes, but like I've said before, this is therapy writing for me.


	3. Conflicted Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark tries to work out how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> BADWRONG Incest
> 
> Discussions of Incest
> 
> Mentions of Grooming
> 
> Mentions of BDSM
> 
> Identity Crisis
> 
> DISTURBING THEMES

  


The building of the new mansion is underway. The Roys insisted on having every amenity possible: multiple indoor pools, steam room and sauna, a martial arts studio, billiard rooms, rooms dedicated solely for computers and video games, 8-person hot tubs in every bathroom, weight training room, an aquarium with tropical fish and small sharks, an aviary, huge and elaborate business offices, a 16-person jacuzzi by one of the indoor pools, an arena for sparring, a gymnastics gymnasium, a huge underground garage, a wyvern habitat, a drix habitat, 4 formal dining rooms of different styles, multiple labs for Kryptonian tech and for Hemlock's scientific endeavors, indoor groves and greenhouses for Hemlock, twenty bedrooms, twelve being either master bedrooms or large bedrooms connected by elaborate bathrooms, armories and a large vigilante base on sublevel three with a zeta tube, two large workshops for everything from leather crafting and woodworking to glass blowing and pottery, an art studio for sculpture and painting, an underground dungeon-themed BDSM space, complete with glory holes, slings, St. Andrews crosses, walk-in closets, accoutrements racks and hangers on a wall and of course, beds. 

There's more but Clark can't keep track of everything the boys are planning. Clark isn't looking forward to the indoor cleaning and housekeeping, but he gets a field of wheat and a large barn with multiple tractors and even a couple of cows. The outside work is something Clark grew up with and he has no problem teaching the boys how to use their powers to complete the outdoor chores in record time.

Conner has taken charge of hiring the butlers and cooks, offering huge amounts of money for secrecy under a contract that says if they communicate with the media in any way, even having personal blogs, all of the money is retroactively forfeit and they will be sued for breach of contract. Oliver doesn't think that's enough to ensure secrecy, so Conner asks M'Gann to help him telepathically vett the prospective employees for honesty and integrity. Oliver and Clark agree that that is a great idea.

It takes another month for the masons to lay all of the stonework and two more months for the interior to be prepared with exquisite perfection and a ridiculous amount of soundproofing. It's the Vernal Equinox when the family moves into the mansion, but many amenities (like the shark tank and the furniture and supplies for the gyms, labs, habitats, game rooms and extra bedrooms) are still being prepared. They tour the house together in awe and explore the living areas as everyone claims their rooms. The two largest master bedrooms are side by side and have a double door connecting them. One will be Clark's and the other Oliver's. There's a large bedroom connected to Oliver's Room via the largest master bathroom, with a bunk bed and all of Arsenal and Roy's belongings already put in place. 

The bedroom directly adjoining Clark's room belongs to Jon and is a copy of his room at the LexCorp penthouse – the room that mirrors Jonathan Samuel's room – complete with toys and familiar furniture. Clark is happy for more than one reason that Jon will be so close. He can always check on him and be there for him if he has a nightmare or is in distress. He can monitor his bedmates more easily, ensuring that Oliver doesn't get any ideas or that the other boys aren't too rough with him. And he will be able to visit Jon at night, take him to his own bedroom and cuddle with his son to his heart's content. He isn't sure he's ready for more with Jon, but when they are both ready, the proximity will come in handy for other reasons.

The bed in Oliver's room is huge – approximately the size of two and a half extra-long California Kings. He planned it that way so there's room for everyone if need be. If Clark, the twins, Jon and the Roys want to spend the night with him, there's room for them all. The bed is still small compared to the room itself which has high, vaulted ceilings and about eighteen hundred square feet. It's more room than he needs, but the open space makes him, and the others, feel more at ease and has room for additional furniture if anyone else decides to move into his room. Mon-El and Jason have their own rooms, but if they decided to move their furniture into Oliver or Clark's rooms, there's plenty of space for them. 

Jason reviews all of the security systems, making sure everything is up to his standards. Hemlock does the same with the labs and greenhouses. Clark ensures the barn and work tools are all organized how he likes them and on a whim, builds a dock at one of the ponds for fishing. Mon-El and Clark start planning a fortress after that. The greenhouse already implements Kryptonian crystal to feed the perfect amount of sunlight to the plants and all of the windows are Kryptonian crystal, absorbing invisible, dangerous sun radiation to power the electricity of the house, and can become opaque to ensure privacy as needed. But there's something about having a piece of the Kryptonians' homeworld that makes Clark feel the need to provide his sons with a Fortress. 

Oliver decides to name the mansion Kent Manor, and Clark blushes at the recognition and gives his fiancé a kiss. The boys are glad for the name too. Most of them are Kents, after all.

Once they've made themselves at home and been there a week, they begin to form a routine. Chris and Conner leave for their ambassador duties three days a week and are gone all day. Colton frequently zetas to Metropolis to patrol with Supernova and Superwoman, sometimes even patrolling with Lex. Zar trains relentlessly in everything he can, from Earth technology to marksmanship. Arsenal, Roy and Oliver frequently patrol Star City at night and Oliver spends his days running his company and monitoring the progress of the new bathhouse he's building. Hemlock spends his days in his labs and greenhouses, and working on his studies. He's been accepted to a school that offers online bachelor's degrees in Natural Medicine and right now, his courses are Chinese Methodology, Japanese Herbology, Anatomy and Physiology, Medical Biology, and Nutrition and Dietetics. He can't wait for his Ayurveda class next semester, but he engrosses himself in his courses every spare moment he has. Jon and Adonis have a lot of spare time, so Jon teaches Adonis the art of computer gaming and Adonis teaches Jon the art of Amazonian combat. Jason spends a lot of time in Gotham and Blüdhaven, helping Jay and training Tim. 

Everyone seems pretty happy and everything is going well. But Clark is conflicted. Like Oliver, he's decided to go to therapy to deal with his conflicted feelings. He feels like all of his reasons to be with his sons, adopted and natural alike, are excuses for behavior he would never condone. He doesn't understand how he can love doing something so against his nature and he wonders if it was always a part of himself that was hidden until now. 

The thought haunts him.

Colton and Conner have been giving him oral every chance they get, and he's surprised he can keep up with them. He loves it. He loves them. And he sees how happy it makes them. But he's ashamed of himself. Ashamed he's allowing it. Ashamed his body responds so eagerly to it. Ashamed that he loves it. 

In therapy, his therapist asks if this is an abusive relationship, and the only answer he can give is, "I don't know."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I just can't believe I would do such a thing, but I've done it repeatedly now." says Clark in his therapy session.

His therapist is a middle aged woman with bright purple hair. She specializes in LGBTQIA relationship issues and psychoanalysis. She's a well accomplished psychologist and came with outstanding recommendations. She's even had experience with this exact problem before.

"Do you truly feel it is wrong or is this your conservative background keeping you from seeing clearly?"

"I don't know! It's like, what I feel for my children has completely changed. My love for them as a father hasn't but my… sexual… interest in them has completely changed how I see them. When Conner talks to me, I look at his full lips and get hard. When I look into Colton's eyes, I see my lover as much as my son! How can these things coexist?! How can I see them that way and be okay with it?!"

"Mr. Kent, I think you need to recognize that they are adults who make their own choices. You are always free to end your sexual relationship with them, but you need to see them as adults and not just your children. If you recognize that they are capable of consenting and recognize that they are choosing to have these relationships with you of their own volition, it may help you see that you haven't committed any crime."

"I know! It's just that I've got this dissonance between knowing that and feeling that. In a way, they're still my babies."

"I see. Do you feel you are violating them?"

"Yes. I feel like they're so perfect and I'm staining them."

"Perhaps they think of you the same way. 'Perfect'. Have you tried to think of it from their points of view?"

"No, I haven't."

"Do you think you could try that? You could even ask them about it and try to understand how they view the situation better. I recommend trying to understand the situation 

"I'll ask them."

"Do they have the same mores as you? The same background in religion?"

"No. Only one of them is religious and Raoism has no problem with incest as long as there isn't abuse. But it also permits sexual activity at age fourteen with anyone else over the age of fourteen. I think fourteen is way too young, so I don't have the same respect for the morals of Raoism that my child has."

"You said 'my child'. Is your view of him primarily as progeny?"

"Yes. That's the problem. These are my _sons_. I don't see how I can enjoy being with them so much. I really feel like there must be something wrong with me on a deep level."

"Mr. Kent. I don't think there is something wrong with you. I think you are having an identity crisis. Reconciling your fear of what you have previously considered unacceptable behavior with the knowledge that you are not harming anyone may be what helps you heal from this. Do you feel you are hurting them? You mentioned you think you are 'staining' them."

"Yes. I'm worried I'm causing psychological damage by engaging in sexual activity with them."

"If they were psychoanalyzed and the psychoanalyst confirms or denies a basis for your fears, will you feel more in control of the situation?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Would you like me to recommend a psychoanalyst or would you prefer me to do the analysis myself?"

"I'd prefer it if you do it."

"We'll make appointments immediately. Don't forget to ask them how they feel about the situation and get their perspectives. They might surprise you."

"Thank you Doctor McCoy. Are we out of time?"

"This session will last as long as you want it to, Mr. Kent. I feel you need to have as much or as little time as you need."

"Thank you. I would like to touch on one more subject with you. My son, Jon is still very childlike. He takes comfort in toys and stuffed animals and enjoys it when I treat him like a kid. Is it okay to treat him like a kid when we… when we're kissing or… naked together… or… I don't know. I just don't want to feel like I'm having sex with a child, but I want him to feel loved and comforted by anything and everything he wants."

"Mr. Kent, I would like you to read a couple of books. One is on psychological regression and the reasons for it. The other is a book on Age Play, which is when people choose to regress for comfort or other reasons."

"I don't think it's that he's regressing, I think it's that he never grew up all the way."

"It's important to respect your own boundaries, Mr. Kent. If you feel uncomfortable giving him that kind of affection when he seems childlike, tell him so. It's important that you are comfortable with it as much as he is."

"I love it! That's half my problem! I love giving him hot cocoa with extra marshmallows and reading him books and giving him toys. I love the way he seems so innocent when we kiss! I love that he's my child, even when we're making out! I love it, and it scares me!"

"I see. Have you tried admitting to yourself that you take comfort in being paternal to him the way he takes comfort in you doing so?"

"I have to think about that. It never occurred to me.".

"It's okay to take comfort in being paternal. It's okay to have a sexual relationship with someone you love who is able to consent. Are you his first sexual relationship?"

"No. He's been having sex with his brothers for a year and a half."

"Did you approve of their relationship?"

"Not at first. But it makes them so happy, and I can sleep at night knowing that their sexual relationships are with good people who won't do drugs or betray them. Who won't kidnap them or force them to do things they don't want to. I'm glad they can get what they need without being hurt."

"Does it help at all that he is experienced with sex? That you aren't 'taking his innocence'?"

"Ugh… I suppose it does. It doesn't excuse my actions, but it does make it easier knowing I'm not his first."

"Mr. Kent, I think you need to analyze what specifically you think you are doing wrong. Is it the kissing? Is it the fact that they're related to you? What about this situation makes you feel it's wrong? You don't have to answer now. This is just something to think about."

"I'm ashamed of myself. I feel like I'm taking advantage of them."

"Good. That's progress. I'm going to be psychoanalyzing them if they agree to it and we'll determine if your sexual relationship with them is actually detrimental. Have you considered the possibility that your sexual relationship with them makes them happy and potentially more psychologically healthy."

"I feel like that can't be true. There's no possible way this isn't harming them in some way."

"I'd like you to consider it as a possibility. I will be seeing them twice a month for six months if they agree and we will determine the effect your sexual relationship has on them. You have a lot to think about. I think that's enough for today, unless you have anything else you would like to discuss."

Clark heaves a heavy sigh. "You're right. I have a lot to think about."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon is playing with his Optimus Prime and Dragonzord when Clark knocks on his door. 

"Jonny, may I come in?"

"Sure, Dad! Wanna play? You can be Dragonzord!"

"Maybe in a little bit. I want to talk to you first."

"About what?"

"When I treat you… like a child and we're… _together_... I mean _together_ together… what does it make you feel? Are you happy with it?"

"I love it! It makes me feel loved and wanted. I really like that you do things I remember from my old memories."

"You mean the Cadmus programming?"

"Yeah. It was my life. You were always my Dad. Now you're like Dad-squared. I love you."

"I love you too, Jonny. Do you think I'm taking advantage of you when you're like this? I mean when you have childlike tendencies, do you feel out of control? That I'm making you do things?"

"I think it's the other way around," says Jon. "You give me everything I want and need, and I feel like I'm making you do things you don't want to."

"Jon, I love you. I love _being_ with you. Especially when you're childlike. And I'm conflicted. I don't want to feel like I'm having sex with a child, but you're perfect in every way and I never want you to change. You're absolutely perfect, Jonny."

"Thanks," says Jon, blushing. "I think you're perfect, too. You always know what I want and you give it to me. I feel spoiled, Dad. Especially in the bedroom."

"So you don't mind then? When I do things like tell you 'arms up' to strip you or give you a teddy bear to cuddle while I've got my dick against your body?"

"Dad, I love it. Why do you even have to ask?"

"I just want to make sure I'm not hurting you."

"You never have. Is this why you won't let me suck you off or do anal?"

"Yes, Jon. I never want to hurt you."

"I really liked it the time you rimmed me. The way you moaned and jerked off while I was laying with my bear. The way you came on my ass and licked it up. It was great. But I want to do more."

"We will, Son. Just not yet. I want to ask you to meet with a psychoanalyst. Just to make sure I'm not causing any damage."

"Okay, Dad. I'll do it. Just tell me when."

"Okay. I'll make the appointments for you. Is twice a month for six months okay?"

"Umm… okay. I didn't realize you needed that much assurance."

"I do."

"Okay, no problem. Do you want to play Dragonzord now?"

"Can I rim you after? We'll do it just like before."

"Will you put the tip in me when you come? Just a little?"

Clark thinks for a long second. "Sure, Jonny. I think that will be okay. Then we'll take a shower and I'll take care of you." 

"Great!"

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark walks into the office Conner is using for his ambassador work. Conner is currently trying to make notes of compromises for the treaty with the Native Americans. Each tribe has a separate treaty, so it's a lot of work to sort everything out. The Lakota are okay with the Kryptonian professional accreditations being transferable but refuse to allow a thirteen year old to be a recognized adult. Conner's compromising at sixteen for the age of adulthood. The Oklahoma Cherokee are particularly interested in the schooling options and the prospect of the Kryptonians building a college for humans on their Reservation, provided an acceptable tuition price is set in stone and the college is owned and operated by the tribe. The Kryptonians are agreeable to most of the conditions but want the President of the institution to always be a New Kryptonian. Conner's lost in thought when Clark enters the room.

"Kon-El, can we talk for a minute?" 

"Sure, Dad. I've got time. What is it?"

"I want to talk to you about our relationship."

"Oh crap," says Conner with a deflated and morose air. "This is the part where you dump me, isn't it?"

"Dump you?" says Clark in shock.

"You got this stick up your ass about me being your kid. That's why you won't fuck me, and that's why I'm about to get dumped."

"Kon-El, I'm not dumping you. I just want to talk."

Conner brightens. "Oh, uh, okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"How do you see our relationship? Is it romantic?"

"Kind of. Not really romantic in the traditional sense, but I definitely have a romantic love for you. It's weird, because I love you as my dad, but you're more than that. I really like the way things are going, I just wish it wasn't so slow. It's been months and you still won't fuck me or Colton. And I know Jon's been aching for your dick since he got out of the pod, but you won't even let him suck it. I almost get the feeling you don't want us?"

"Do you want me to be rough when I do it?" asks Clark, afraid of the answer.

"Dad… I want you to do whatever you're comfortable with. If you want to hammer my ass lubeless, I'll love it. If you want to be gentle and slow, I'll love it. If you want a romantic partner, I'm glad to be it. If you need me to be your son while we fuck, I'm all for it. I'll be whatever you want me to be. Whoever you want me to be. I want it to be fun and happy for you. I want you to want me like I want you."

"Kon… I _do_ want you! I want you more than I can ever explain. I never want our sexual relationship to end and I can't imagine life without you. You are so important to me, Kon. That's why I've been going slow. Not because I don't want you but because I want to do right by you."

"Dad… I'm glad you want me like that. I just don't know how to make you happy."

"Kon-El, you make me happy every day! I'm so proud of you! I'm sorry we haven't done more, but I wanted to be sure I wouldn't damage you. I don't want to hurt you in any way."

"You won't, Dad. You _can't_. If it's with you, it's _perfect_."

"Kon, I have a favor to ask."

"Anything."

"Will you meet with a psychoanalyst twice a month for six months? Just to make sure I'm not causing you psychological damage?"

"I don't think it's necessary, but sure. If it will put your mind at ease, I will."

"I'll make the appointments then. You can reschedule if they conflict with your meetings."

"Do you have time for some hanky panky?" asks Conner with a hopeful glee.

"Absolutely, Son. Meet me in my bedroom. Maybe Jonny will want to join us."

"Rad!"

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Colton is sparring with Zar-El when Clark enters the arena. They're locked in an epic fight, beating the living daylights out of each other. They're both bleeding and bruised, but they keep going as their alien healing disapparates their wounds. 

"Kol-El, a word," says Clark.

"Zar, Time Out!" shouts Colton.

"You're just saying that 'cause I had you on the ropes!" says Zar.

"You've been watching the Marvel movies without me haven't you?"

"Just a few. Sorry."

"No worries, Zar. Meet you in the locker room?"

"Nah, I want a two-on-one with Kal-El!" says Zar-El excitedly.

"Maybe another time, Zar," says Clark. "I need to have an important talk with Kol."

"Okay, see you guys later," says a disappointed Zar-El. "I'll go check on Hemlock and make sure he's not working too hard."

"Thanks, Zar," says Clark. "I love you, Son."

"I love you too, Kal!" Zar shouts from the hallway out of the Arena. 

"Where do you want to talk," asks Colton.

"How about the hot tub near my room," says Clark. "If this goes like my talks with Kon and Jon, I have a feeling it will be convenient."

"You got it," says Colton, and he speeds away. Clark goes at normal speed to his room and prepares himself. He knows Colton is expecting to blow him, but he wants Colton focused on what they're talking about. Hopefully, the gravity of the discussion will pull his focus away from his libido, but there's no telling with Colton. He's the most predictable yet unpredictable person he's ever met, aside from Lex. He strips and puts on a robe. 

When Clark gets there, Colton is standing naked by the hot tub with a raging boner sticking straight out. Of all of his children, Colton takes after his father the most.

Clark disrobes and hugs Colton tightly. Then they float into the hot tub and sit down. Colton tries to sit on Clark's lap, but Clark picks Colton up and sets him down next to him.

"Colton, what I want to talk about is serious and I want you to focus, okay?"

"Okay, Dad. Sure."

"Colton, how do you view our relationship?"

"Wonderful and frustrating?"

"Frustrating?"

"You won't… we haven't…. Dad, why won't you make love to me?"

"You said 'make love'. Does that mean this is romantic?"

"Not really, but it's still love and it's still sex. I want you to love me and the physical affection is something I really need."

"Cuddling isn't enough?"

"Dad, I want you. I've wanted you for so long and now I feel like you're teasing me. Letting me suck you off but always getting cold feet when I want you inside me… it's just that I thought you wanted more from me."

"Great Rao, Colton, I want _everything_ from you! I want everything you want and more! You're precious to me and I want to fuck your brains out and it takes everything I have to _not_ do that."

"Then why don't you?! You can have me any time! Any day of the week, I'll be yours! All you have to do is take me!"

"Colton, I'm concerned I'm going to damage you!"

"I'm invulnerable, asshole!! What the fuck?!"

"I mean psychologically. I don't want to cause damage to your psyche that I can't undo."

"Dad, the only damage is the constant fear that you don't want me. You make me happy, but I'm always afraid you're going to take that happiness away. That you won't want me anymore."

"You think if I fuck you then that means I want you?"

"That's exactly what I think. But it's an indication, not a prerequisite. Right now the only indications I'm getting are that you're allowing me to blow you but don't actually want me."

"Kol-El, I will make this up to you! I swear it! I only have your best interests at heart. I don't know if I'm hurting you and I want you to see a professional to find out if I am."

"You think I need therapy?"

"No, I think _I_ need confirmation from a psychoanalyst that I'm not hurting you by being with you. If I find out that I'm hurting you in any way by being with you, it has to stop."

"But if you find out you're hurting me by not being with me? What then?"

"Then I'll finally be able to let go and claim you the way I want to."

"I'll do it. Just to prove you wrong so we can be together."

"Thank you, Kol-El. It means the world to me that you're willing to do this."

"Shut up and kiss me, asshole."

"Oh, I'll kiss your asshole alright! But first you have something to attend to."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I'll give you a clue. It's underwater right now and you make it rock hard."

Colton smiles the biggest smile.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark's laying in bed with Oliver. They just finished with Arsenal leaving him pleased and satisfied and he's gone back to his room to cuddle with Roy on the top bunk. 

Oliver looks at Clark. "Hey, Lover. Got any more in you. I could go another round if you feel like bottoming."

"I can do that later. Right now I just want to relax."

"Okay, Babe. Anything you want."

"Oliver, the boys are afraid I don't want them. They think that since I haven't made love to them that it means I don't want them the way they want me." Clark looks afraid and disappointed and Oliver picks up on it, casually slinging an arm over Clark's shoulder.

"Babe, you need to resolve this. Doing something you don't want to do is unacceptable. But denying them for months like this? It's really hard on them. I would have the same questions if you weren't having sex with me. I'd wonder if you really want me or if this is all for the kids. I don't want a sham marriage Clark, and they don't want a sham relationship with their father."

"It's not a sham relationship! I love them in so many ways and I want them every day. I'm just so afraid I'm going to do to them what you did to the Roys. I don't want to groom them, Ollie."

Oliver looks stricken. 

"I'm sorry, Oliver, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, Clark, it's okay. It's true. But you didn't groom them. They, as legal, of age, young men, decided that this is what they want. I started with the Roys too young, but you didn't start with your children too young. They grew up first. There's a big difference."

"I don't know, Ollie. It just seems like I'm taking their innocence away."

"Last week, I saw Conner and Jon in the dungeon pouring liquid metal across Colton's chest as their attempt at temperature play. They used the sling after and I could hear it from the barn. Clark, they aren't innocent. They're as adult as you and I when it comes to sex stuff."

"I'm just afraid, Ollie. I don't want to hurt them in a way I can't take back."

"I think you already are. This halfway-okay-with-it thing is really getting to them. You should decide what you want and go for it. Just like Jason says."

"I decided I want them a long time ago. I guess it's about time to take care of them like they need."

"And the psychoanalysis?"

"I can wait until the first few sessions are over before we go all the way. But I think it's about time I expanded my sexual repertoire. Colton likes pain play? I can do that. I'll make him feel as loved as I can while giving him what he wants."

"The Roys and I used kink negotiation forms to find out what works for us. Arsenal likes to be Little, kind of like Jon. Maybe we should all play together. Arsenal and Jon can hold the same teddy bear while we rim them, we'll both fuck Arsenal And Arsenal can fuck Jon. We'll even play with Legos or something first to set the mood."

"God, you're sick. And the worst part is, I think it's genius. I love the idea and I think that makes me sicker than you."

"And Conner, what does he like? Do you even know?"

"Not really. But I think you're right about the negotiation forms. We can find out more about each other and if I show my love in other ways, maybe anal penetration wont seem like the only indicator that I want them."

"I think you're right about that. Want some ice cream?"

"Only if you bring apple pie to go with it."

"Always. I'll be right back."

And Oliver floats out of the bed, puts on his bathrobe and goes to get his lover some comfort food.

Clark sits in bed and contemplates his predicament. It's not that he's not okay with fucking his sons. It's that he's not okay with being okay with it. The epiphany gives him some relief and he tries to think of ways to make his boys feel loved.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	4. Breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark tries out something new with the twins and Jon. 
> 
> Conner and Colton have their psychoanalyses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> BSDM
> 
> Kink Negotiation
> 
> BDSM gone wrong
> 
> Crying and Comfort
> 
> Psychoanalysis
> 
> And as usual, Badwrong Incest

  


"Kink negotiation forms?" says Conner.

"We _could_ just talk about this stuff, you know," says Jon. "We don't have to do homework on it."

"This isn't homework, Jonny," Clark says. "It won't take long at all. All you have to do is check the boxes you like, question marks in the ones you're interested in but aren't sure of, and 'x' the boxes that are hard 'no's. Leave the ones you don't have an opinion on blank and mark your very favorites with a star."

"But Dad—," starts Conner but Colton interrupts.

"—Dude! Conner! Check out page four! I never even thought of this stuff!"

"See," Clark says, "this is a learning experience. What's on page four that you like, Colton?"

"Anal beads!"

"Okay, that's certainly new," says Clark. "Why don't we finish the forms and Jason will compare them and give us the results of what we have in common."

"Dad, it has 'Daddy/Son' under 'Roleplay'," says Jon, "Do we still check it if it's not technically roleplay?"

"If you are only okay with Daddy/Son roleplay with me, then make a little note about that," says Clark. "Otherwise it could mean you're okay with someone else like Jason or Mon-El or Colton being your 'Daddy'."

"What about Oliver?" asks Jon.

"Maybe eventually," says Clark, not happy with the apparent interest. "Right now, Oliver isn't allowed to lay a finger on you unless it's an innocent hug."

"Oh, okay," says Jon a little too easily, and Clark realizes, to his relief, that it was a hypothetical question.

"But he's our step-dad," says Jon. "Shouldn't he count too?"

Clark's relief backpedals. "Oliver can't touch you until we've sorted everything out between us. I'm hoping that the psychoanalyst will say this is a healthy relationship, then I'll be making love to all three of you, then after our relationships are stable, Oliver can be introduced into the mix. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, Dad. That works," says Jon.

"Good."

"I still don't see the point of these forms," says Conner.

"Dude! That's 'cause you haven't read the whole thing yet!" says Colton. "Seriously, give it a try!"

Conner grunts but starts filling out his form. By the end of the second page he is feverishly checking boxes and adjusting his groin. 

"Hey, Colton," says Conner, "What'd you put for twenty-eight-A?"

"No cheating," says Clark. "You're supposed to do this without knowing how the others answered. It's so that your answers will reflect what you actually want instead of what you think others want you to want."

"I was just curious," mumbles Conner. 

By the time they're all finished with their forms, Jason's arrived to look them over. He organizes the data into a list, prints it out on plastic paper and sits down with everyone in the hot tub by the pool to give them the news.

Clark is shocked at how kinky his kids are. Apparently, they've been doing roleplay, temperature play, pain play and miscellaneous fetishes for some time now. How has he not noticed it? How can a man with x-ray vision be so blind?

It turns out Jon's biggest turn on is being tickled into submission before anal, and his next favorite is sex in the shower. Clark should have seen that last one coming. The biggest shocker is finding out Conner's into watersports and bondage, specifically the receiving end. He'll get along great with Oliver when they play together, but Clark doesn't want to let that happen until he's sure Oliver won't replace him in his sons' eyes. Colton, has the most varied taste, but loves pain play the most. Clark's biggest fetish, to his shame, is the Daddy/Boy roleplay, but only with his sons. It's convenient because all of them put the same thing: only Clark can be their 'Daddy'. He's very happy about that. In a way, he wonders if never getting to be a kid is what attracts the twins to being the 'young' roleplayer or if they simply don't consider themselves old enough to be the dominant partner. It seems like they only dominated each other out of necessity, not having another suitable partner to dominate them. 

Clark decides he's going to make Blue Kryptonite collars for Conner and Colton and maybe a Blue Kryptonite plushy for Jon. That way, they can experience things without superpowers. It certainly magnifies sensation. 

Clark likes to relinquish control when it's someone dominant like Oliver or Lex, but with his children, he feels he always has to be in control, for their safety if nothing else. Colton says 'boo!' and gives a thumbs down when Clark explains this because he was hoping to tie Clark up. Clark has no doubt that Colton's subsequent plans would have been nefarious.

At the end of the day, they all agree to try at least one thing that they put a question mark on which others have checked and Clark ends up agreeing to do things he never thought he would. 

Colton wants to be spit on, Jon wants to be spanked and Conner wants to be pissed on. 

Clark steels himself for the moment, but then they tell him it doesn't have to be today and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

One thing Clark admitted under the 'Drugs' is that he's okay with weed and likes to use the sex nectar Hemlock makes.

The sex nectar was admitted as curiosity by all three of his super sons, but Clark is afraid to go there. On the nectar, he's likely to lose inhibitions and go all the way with them, something he's very against. He explains this to them and they tell him they can wait for the psychoanalysis.

All in all, they learn a bit about themselves, a lot about each other and are more inclined to expand their horizons. Clark has agreed to a pain play session with Colton and before anyone can stop him, Conner leaves the hot tub to set up the supplies in the dungeon. 

Jason gets to work ordering sexual accoutrements that they dont already have, like anal beads, and even asks Jay about his experience with whips and dragon's tongues and what suppliers he thinks are the best.

Colton takes Clark's hand and Clark hefts Jon onto his hip with the other hand and they go down to the BDSM room to start Clark's first domination scene with his children.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Colton is bloody. He's got a Blue Kryptonite ring on and the medium sized chain Clark has been whapping his chest and abs with is bloody too. But Colton keeps on saying "Fuck yeah!" and "More, Dad!" and "I love you!"

Clark is on the verge of tears. He thought he could handle this, but Colton won't use the safeword and he's getting bloodier by the minute. Conner's counting out the lashes and when he says "One-Hundred and Forty-Two!", Clark lets out a sob.

Suddenly, Jon's at his side, the Blue Kryptonite ring is thrown across the room and Conner is unshackling Colton at super-speed. 

Conner and Colton are at Clark's side in an instant.

"Dad, what's the matter?" says Colton, still in a daze.

"Dad, it's okay, he's fine," says Conner, "He's not even bleeding anymore."

Clark collapses from relief and stress, but the boys catch him and fly him over to one of the beds to sit down.

"I'm sorry," sobs Clark. "I'm sorry I hurt you! I'm sorry I didn't hurt you enough! I'm sorry! Why didn't you use your safeword Kol-El?! Why didn't you want me to stop?!"

"Dad, it's okay," says Colton quickly. "You didn't do anything wrong. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But why? Why didn't you use your safeword?!"

"I wanted to make it to four hundred," Colton says simply, just getting over his dizziness.

"Dad," says Conner, "You could have safeworded out."

"It wasn't my place," says Clark helplessly.

"Yes it was," says Jon. "If something makes you uncomfortable like that, you have every right to use a safeword before it hurts you like this. Safewords are for Doms, too. Everyone has the right to end a scene if it gets to be too much."

"And Colton is fine, Dad," says Conner. "He's not upset or anything. He was in pain, but he likes it. It's not the same way everyone else experiences pain. The endorphins make it pleasurable. You were giving him pleasure, Dad. That's all you were doing."

"Besides, you hit like a pussy," says Colton. "I could've reached five hundred, easy."

"Time and place, dear brother," says Conner. "We've talked about this."

"What Kol-El is trying to say, Dad, is that he can take a lot of pain before it bothers him," says Jon, "You really weren't hurting him, Dad."

"But I… and he…" Clark puts his face in his hands and starts sobbing uncontrollably.

"Jon, go get Jason and Oliver," says Conner and Jon is gone in a split second.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Jon returns, he's carrying Hemlock who is clutching a utility belt, and Oliver is carrying Jason who is glowing with Red and Indigo energy. 

"Clark," says Oliver. "Hemlock has something to help you calm down, are you okay with that?"

Clark lets out another sob before nodding vigorously.

Jon sets Hemlock down on his feet and Hemlock retrieves a vial from the utility belt. 

"Smell this, but don't inhale," says Hemlock. Clark does and instantly relaxes, falling backwards on the bed and rubbing the tears from his face.

"Thank you, James," says Clark.

"You're welcome, Kal. Try not to think about anything for a little while. Let your heartbeat slow down and your blood pressure go down. Then we can all talk."

"Okay," says Clark and he relaxes for a little while, feeling himself get calmer as he does. After a few minutes, he sits up. "Alright, I'm feeling better. Colton, are you sure you're okay?"

Colton smiles, "I'm fine, Dad. I'm just worried about _you_."

Clark dries his eyes with the backs of his hands. "Can we cuddle for a little bit? I just need to feel you're okay. I know you said you are, and I know from your vitals that you aren't lying, but it would just help me."

"Sure, Dad," says Colton. "Clothed or nude?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You gave me a raging boner while we were– anyways I'd like to cuddle nude if that's okay."

"Sure, Kol-El. That's fine." Clark starts to undress and Colton takes off his jeans and joins his father on the bed. 

"Do you want to talk, Clark?" asks Jason.

"Okay," says Clark weakly. "What do you want to talk about."

"I just want you to know your safety and comfort is important. You are a valuable person, and I know you're used to taking care of your needs last, but sometimes it's okay– no, _necessary_ – to take care of yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," says Clark, "I just thought I could do this for him, but I can't. I can't stand to see him hurting."

"I'm not hurt, Dad," says Colton, and Clark holds him tight.

"Clark, you have a savior complex," says Jason. "You want to help people and save people, and in all your years as Superman you've seen people seriously injured. I think seeing Colton bleeding became associated with the blood of the victims you've saved. Do you think that's possible?"

Clark thinks for a minute before saying, "That's exactly what happened."

"Okay, then I'm going to add 'blood' to your list of 'hard no's. One of us will handle Colton's desires if it involves him bleeding. Are you okay with that?"

"Conner's been doing it for me forever," says Colton. "It's really okay, Dad."

"Okay. That's acceptable. I'd just rather not know about it," says Clark.

"Okay, we can do that," says Jason. 

"I love you Kol-El!" says Clark, holding Colton closer. "I'm so sorry this went sideways. I promise, we can try something else once I recuperate."

"You won't be doing anything but vanilla sex tonight," says Jason. "There is no way you should be involved in any scene after an event like this."

"Okay, Jason. You're the boss," Clark says.

"Of course the only time you say that is when I can't take you up on it," says Jason playfully. Clark guffaws. 

"Do you want us to give you some space?" asks Oliver.

"Just for a little bit. Oliver, would you stay with my boys for a while? Don't penetrate them, but make sure they're happy."

"We're fine, Dad," says Jon.

"Come on," says Oliver, leading Jon and Conner away. "This had to be hard on you and a little cuddling won't hurt you," Oliver says before turning back towards the bed and saying, "Thank you for trusting me, Clark."

"You're welcome, Oliver."

"Do you want us to stay," asks Hemlock.

"Yeah," says Clark. "Just in case I need some more sage advice."

Hemlock and Jason make themselves comfortable on a corner of the bed and Hemlock hums a soothing tune.

It helps.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When the boys get to Ollie's room He starts to strip them. They aren't sure that's what their Dad had in mind but Clark is trusting Oliver and they are trusting Clark. Besides, Conner will take his hand if he crosses any lines.

Once they're nude, he strips himself and for the first time, Conner and Jon see how _BIG_ he is. When Oliver makes himself comfortable on the bed, he tells them, "sit as close or as far from me as you want. No pressure for anything. This is just a cuddle session if you want it to be."

Conner goes up Oliver's right side and leans on his muscular chest, laying his head down, as if to fall asleep. Really, he's listening to Oliver's heart and hoping one day he and Oliver will get along better. The thoughts of what he did to the Roys is at the back of his mind, but again, he trusts his dad's judgement and knows Oliver must have proven himself somehow for them to get engaged. He takes in Oliver's scent and wraps his leg over Oliver's.

"Can I lay my head in your lap?" asks Jon.

"Sure, but no oral," says Oliver. "Don't even lick it. Understood?"

"Yeah. I'll behave," says Jon.

Jon knows there's a reason Clark wants them to wait on playing with Oliver, so he respects that. But he doesn't feel like a little bonding is out of the question. He lays down with his head on Oliver's lap, the thick, huge phallus under his cheek and takes in his step-dad's scent.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Clark finally calms down all the way, he loosens his grip on Colton and opens an arm for Jason to lay next to him. In just a few hours, it's been a really long day, and Clark can use all the comfort he can get. Hemlock lays on Jason's other side and as Clark relaxes, sleep takes him and he holds Colton close, for the first time since the incident, _knowing_ he's okay.

_Colton is safe._

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's Thursday, and that means it's time for Conner's psychoanalysis. He dreads that the psychoanalyst might tell him he's not fit to make adult decisions or worse that his relationship with Clark is detrimental, but the session goes rather smoothly. He fills out a couple of forms that help evaluate for depression or psychosis and he talks to Doctor McCoy for an hour and a half, describing his relationship to Clark and his it feels to him, as well as talking about stuff that has nothing to do with Clark as the doctor gets a feel for how his life was and is. She seems particularly interested in his time at Young Justice when he was less than a year old. Unbeknownst to him, she's comparing his life before Superman was involved, after he was, after Clark's marriage to Lex, after Clark's involvement with Oliver and after his sexual relationship with Clark began. She's also interested in his relationship with his brothers and how that has affected his life. Of course none of this was in chronological order, and she was watching for more than words. 

At the end of the session, Doctor McCoy bids him good day, but he stays a moment.

"So, how'd I do? Did I pass?"

"This isn't a pass or fail situation, Conner, but yes, you did well. Of course we have more sessions and I won't be able to give you conclusive results now."

"Let me be more clear," says Conner seriously, "do you or do you not think that my sexual relationship with Clark is causing psychological damage?"

"I do not think that. But I think we need to have more sessions before we can talk about it in depth. Good day, Mr. Kent," she says firmly.

Conner leaves the room and gives Colton a thumbs up. He's next and hopefully it will go just as well.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Mr. Kent," Doctor McCoy says, in the hallway. Clark turns to her and walks closer. "I think you need to be here for this."

When they go in the mansion office currently being used as a psychologist office, Clark sees Colton sobbing. He could hear it from the hall and hoped it was a breakthrough of some kind, but hadn't been listening soas to give them privacy.

"Tell your father what you told me," says Doctor McCoy. 

"I was made for the sole purpose of killing you!" Colton sobs. "You're so perfect and wonderful, and I was only created to destroy you! How can you love me after that?! How can Conner love me after I tried to kill him?!"

Clark immediately cradles the huddled form of his clone in his arms. "It's okay Colton. You're more than what you were made for. You make your own purpose now."

"But I was programmed! What if– What if– what if it gets activated and I kill you?! What are we going to do?!"

"Colton, Kol-El, you won't kill me. Lex assured me all that programming for that was stripped from your mind and Martian Manhunter confirmed it. You're your own person, Kol-El and you can do as you choose. Do you want to hurt me?"

"Never!" cries Colton.

"Then you won't. No one can make you do that. I promise, you're safe and so am I."

Colton continues to cry as he hugs his father and eventually the sobbing and tears subside.

"I don't think we should continue with this today," says Doctor McCoy, "but as per our agreement, the codeword is green."

"I understand. Thank you, Doctor McCoy."

Clark carries Colton out of the office and to his bedroom, laying him down, but Colton clutches him tightly and says, "Please stay."

Clark can't deny him that, so he cuddles next to his clone and mutters endearments and assurances until Colton falls asleep from exhaustion.

A few minutes later, Oliver cracks the door open and speaks to Clark.

"What's the color?"

"Green."

"Two down, one to go," says Oliver.

"I think Jon will be doing his tomorrow. Doctor McCoy had her hands full with Colton's breakdown, and I want her mind clear when she assesses Jonny."

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea. Want me to stay here with Colton for a while?"

"I want to be here when he wakes up. If I have to go anywhere, would you make sure Conner is here for Colton? I think he needs at least one of us with him until he feels better."

"What's the color thing, Dad?" asks Colton who stealthily woke up.

"What do you mean?"

"The doctor told you a color and then you told Ollie. What's it mean?"

"It means things went well, that's all."

"Even though I cried?"

"Even though you cried. You did very well Kol-El, and I'm proud of you."

"But what's it mean? Does it mean it's okay if we– you know…?"

"It will take a few more sessions, but so far, so good, buddy. Just make sure you're always honest with Doctor McCoy and everything will be fine."

"I was honest. But I didn't tell her one thing."

"What's that?" asks Clark.

"Conner was made because Lex wanted to have a child with you. But first, I was made to replace you so he could have a version of you that loved him and hated you. Dad, he bred me to be his lover. I still remember the programming, even though it's not there anymore."

"You mean Lex programmed you with—"

"I know how he prefers his drinks and what his favorite music is. I know his favorite foods and how to prepare them. And I know how he likes his dick sucked and what he likes in bed. Dad, before he programmed me with simple spelling, I was programmed with two things: kill Superman and _please_ Lex Luthor. I didn't want to tell her because I was afraid that would mean we can't– that we cant— be together."

"Colton, I think it's important for you to tell her these things, and you can tell her that in your session tomorrow. You had to stop today, but you need to finish your session after Jon has his tomorrow. Is that okay, Colton?"

"I guess so. It's just so embarrassing. I was made to be a love slave-slash-assassin. I haven't even told Conner this."

"Shh, shh, it's okay. You're not what he made you. You'll never be what your original programming was."

"It's different with you, Dad. It's really different! You didn't try to make me anything but happy. Even when I hated you, you always treated me so well."

"I know, Kol-El. I know. I'm glad you can tell the difference. I think Doctor McCoy will see the difference, too. Do you want to sleep?"

Colton looks into Clark's eyes. "You know what I want."

"Not today, Baby. Maybe tomorrow, if your session goes well, I can try that bead-stick on you. Would you like that?"

"Umm, yes, please!"

"Do you want to cuddle with me and Oliver? We can masturbate together if you need that type of closeness."

"I'm in!" Oliver pipes up.

"Yeah, Dad. That'd be great. Can I suck you off, too?"

"We'll see how you're doing after a while. I don't want you to do anything to compromise you feeling better."

Oliver and Clark help Colton up and they walk down the hall to Oliver's room where Oliver locks the doors and turns the crystal windows opaque. Before anyone can say anything, Oliver's tackles Clark onto the bed and kisses him fiercely. Clark returns the kiss eagerly and they growl at each other through their lip-locked mouths. Clark starts undressing Oliver first and Colton starts undressing Clark as he finishes. Clark helps him and then Colton is the only one still dressed.

"You don't have to take your clothes off if you don't want to," says Clark. "I don't want you to feel vulnerable right now."

"It's okay, Dad. Really, I don't mind. I don't want to be the only one with clothes on."

"We can—" Clark starts, but Colton interrupts.

"No it's fine. Can ummm. Can Conner come too? No pun intended."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's okay. That's okay with you, Ollie?"

"Absolutely, the more the merrier."

"I think just us four is enough, Ollie," says Clark. "Go get your brother, Kol-El." 

Colton unlocks the door and disappears in a flash.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	5. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Sexcadades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> MOST BADWRONG CHAPTER YET
> 
> DADDY KINK
> 
> SEX
> 
> INCEST
> 
> SEXUAL AGE PLAY
> 
> DISTURBING THEMES
> 
> ARSENAL AND OLIVER IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS
> 
> Probably more. Read with caution and at your own risk.

  


"Hey Conner, wanna masturbate with our Dads?" Colton says as he leans into Conner's room.

"I want to come!" says Jon excitedly, speeding over from his room.

"Sorry, Kiddo, it's just us four this time. You can come next time. Conner will pound you later if you want, won't you Conner?"

"Ummm. Sure! To everything. Yes. Where are we going?" says Conner.

"Oliver's room," says Colton.

"Should I bring any Blue K? Or lube?"

"Dad's got the grape flavor kind," says Colton.

"Ooh! Love that stuff!" says Conner.

"This is _so_ not fair!" pouts Jon. "I've _seen_ Oliver's _monster_ cock. You guys are _so_ lucky."

"It's just masturbating, Jon. Besides, Dad wants you to himself first."

"I know…. But you guys are _still_ so lucky!"

"Go play your games, Jon," says Conner, "I'll be ready for you tonight."

"Well, you don't have to be so patronizing," says Jon as he stomps away.

Conner sighs. "I guess I don't. Sorry, Jon," he says, knowing Jon can still hear him.

"Come on, let's go," says Colton. "I don't want to keep them waiting."

When they get to Oliver's bedroom, the door is cracked and they go inside.

"Lock the door," Oliver says, stroking his hard, thick twenty six inches. Colton nearly faints. 

"I know, right?" says Clark. "Why don't you boys join us on the bed. I decided to break my own rule."

"What do you mean?" asks Colton nervously.

Clark leans over to the nightstand and pulls out a small vial. "Sex Nectar," Clark says in a seductive voice. The twins melt, but Oliver is there in an instant to catch them and set them down on the bed. The boys quickly get to work taking off their boots and pants and shirts. Oliver can see Colton's scars clearly for the first time and his only thoughts are, _that's where his symbol comes from_ and _he had family pride before he even had self-awareness._

The following thoughts as he looks at the young man's chest are variations of _YUM!!_

When the boys are thoroughly disrobed, they look back to see Clark with an eye-dropper over the bottle. "Two drops each," he says, "No more than that, understand?"

"Yes, sir," both the twins say simultaneously.

"Good. Conner, you're first. Then Colton."

Conner crawls over to Clark and opens his mouth. Clark drops two drops under Conner's tongue and tells him to lay down for a moment. Then he repeats the process with Colton, then Oliver. Finally, he gives himself two drops under the tongue and puts the nectar away.

He starts feeling light headed and calm as he begins absentmindedly stroking his dick. The others are doing the same thing, everyone watching each other and afraid to be the first to speak. Finally, Ollie says, "Can I get some head from your boys or is this really just group autosexuality time?"

"That's up to them," says Clark. "But you can't give them anything I haven't."

"Who wants it first?" asks Oliver as he leers at the twins. Conner and Colton both jump over to him, attempting to be the first to claim their prize. Clark just laughs as he watches the boys fight over Oliver's cock. "Don't worry boys, there's enough for everybody," says Oliver. He guides their heads to opposite sides of his dick and says, "Kiss each other. Keep a lip on my dick at all times."

Clark moves over and starts kissing Oliver. "You're so sexy when you're firm with our children."

"Oh, so it's _'our children'_ now?" asks Oliver just before sucking in a huge breath in response to the twins' mouths. They've both got a tongue under his foreskin and it feels like _heaven_!

"Yeah, Ollie. Our children. All of them. Ours. And I'm sure they'll like having you as a step-father. Won't you, Boys?"

"Yes, Sir!" They both say at the same time. The boys keep licking and sucking at Oliver's glans and foreskin and Clark just masturbates in a trance watching it. 

Oliver puts his arm around Clark and says, "I know it's a bit early, but I could take one and you could take the other. Then we'll switch. Or you can fuck them both and I'll fuck them after. I don't really care as long as you're happy and I get some ass."

"I'll think about it," says Clark.

"They both got a green light," says Oliver. 

"You really want to fuck my clones right now, don't you?"

"Actually, I really want to fuck _our_ sons. Feedback, Boys?"

They get identical thumbs up and Clark's breath hitches. Then Conner says, "Dad first, then Step-Dad. That way or nothing."

"I accept those terms," says Oliver. "Do you, Kal-El?"

"Fuck yeah. Conner, let Colton suck on your Step-Dad for a while. Daddy's got something special for you." With that, he pulls out the grape flavored lube that Conner likes so much and slicks up his fingers.

Conner rushes over and crashes his lips against Clark's. As they make out and moan, Clark slips two fingers into Conner, earning a muffled sigh of contentment crossed with a moan. They're rutting up against each other, cocks pressed together, and Clark slips in the third. Clark's only ever used his tongue on Conner's ass before, so the new sensation _coming from Clark_ is extreme and welcome. Conner is bouncing backwards on and off his fingers as they kiss, and minutes later, he keeps pushing, keeps feeling the pleasure, and Clark interrupts his lack of thoughts with, "Do you want my hand or do you want my dick?"

"Dick, please," says Conner as politely as he can. 

"Because you've got most of my hand right now."

"Wow! Really?!"

"Another inch or two and you'll be at my wrist. I guess we got a little carried away."

"I'll take whatever you give me!" says Conner and he crashes his lips against Clark's again.

Clark _slowly_ withdraws his hand until Conner is whining at the absence, and he quickly replaces it with his triple XL fourteen inches. The girth shouldn't feel like that much after Clark's hand, but it _does_! Conner has to strain as the phallus restretches him and soon he's pushing back on it, still making out with Clark as it forces its way to the hilt. Then Clark pulls all the way out, leaving Conner to whimper and beg for it back. Then Clark thrusts in all at once. Conner constricts around his dick and they both moan in ecstasy. They can hear choking and gagging from Colton as Oliver fucks his throat harshly.

"Kol-El, you okay?" asks Clark, and Colton gives him a thumbs up. 

Clark remembers how hard it is to get Oliver past the gag reflex, so he knows some amount of choking is unavoidable. As long as Colton says he's okay, Clark isn't going to interfere. He turns his attention back to the son stroking his dick with his ass and Clark begins _making love_. At first, he was too hungry for sex, but after hearing Colton choke, he realized his sons deserve all the love and passion he can give them. He kisses Conner sweetly and their hips dance together, bringing both of them towards their mutual climax. Then Clark stops moving.

"What's wrong, Dad?" asks Conner.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to come yet. I want this to last a while longer."

"Okay, Dad. I love you."

Clark brushes Conner's sweaty hair out of his eyes. "I love you too, Kon-El." Clark kisses him passionately. They start moving again, this time slower but no less passionate. It takes a few minutes before they finally build up their tempo and start fucking in earnest, both moaning and Conner letting out the occasional needy whimper. 

Clark puts a couple of grape flavored fingers into Conner, alongside his cock, and Conner thrusts backwards in rhythm even more desperately. Then Clark adds another finger. Conner's panting and screaming in pleasure and the look of utter ecstasy on Conner's face sends Clark over the edge. The feeling of Clark filling him up with come sends Conner careening into orgasmic oblivion, and the two fuck through their orgasms until they're completely spent. 

Conner's sweaty body lays against Clark's chest, and he tells Conner, "I love you, Son. I love you so much. You're perfect."

When Oliver hears his fiancé and step-son finally finished, he takes that as a cue to finish up himself. He fucks Colton's throat even more harshly as tears fall from Colton's face. The look of complete submission on Colton's face and the feeling of his tight throat and supple lips on his cock make Oliver come hard, filling Colton's throat and mouth until it's squirting out around his cock. Colton swallows as best he can, and it seems to take Oliver forever to stop coming, but Colton keeps swallowing and keeps making eye contact, extending Oliver's pleasure. Finally, Oliver pulls Colton's head away from his cock by his hair and spits on his face before gathering him up in his arms and cuddling him.

"You did a great job, Colton. A _great_ job. I'm really proud of you. Even Arsenal doesn't suck cock like you do." Colton's big black and blue eyes turn bright, and Oliver kisses him hungrily, already hard again. "I can't wait to fuck you, Boy. If you're ass is anywhere as nice as your perfect mouth, I won't last long at all. You like it when I spit on you, Cole?"

Colton nods.

Oliver spits on his face again and licks the spit back up as Colton smiles and heaves a contented sigh, rutting against his step-dad. "You need to wait to come, Cole. Your Daddy deserves your first load."

Colton nods and kisses him again. They hold each other for a while as Clark murmurs endearments to Conner and lazily pumps in and out of his ass.

When Clark and Conner finally separate, Colton starts kissing Conner, sharing the taste of their step-dad's spunk as they trade places. Clark lifts Colton onto him and they start kissing as Oliver grips Conner's hips and heaves him into his side of the bed. The two couples start making out, Clark and Colton gently and Oliver and Conner feverishly. Oliver turns Conner face down on the bed and starts to enter.

"Wait. Can you use some of that grape lube?" asks Conner. "Ever since Dad started using that on my dick a few months ago, it really gets me going."

"Sure, Kid. Whatever you want."

Clark passes Oliver the bottle, and Oliver spreads Conner open to apply the lube. The scent of artificial grape flavor hits Oliver's nose. It's not his cup of tea, but if Conner associates it with his Dad, Oliver is grateful that he's being given the chance to emulate that. He plunges in, a half-inch at a time, careful to measure Conner's moans and make sure he isn't going too fast. When he's about a third of the way in, he starts leaning forward and whispering endearments to Conner.

Meanwhile, Colton has asked Clark to take him hard and fast and hyped up on the nectar, Clark goes from gentle to rough in no time flat. He's still talking to him sweetly, but his kisses are as dominating and rough as his pummeling of Colton's unprepared hole. Colton screams in pleasure, and Clark has to steel himself to keep from coming again when he sees the way his body is making Colton react. Colton doesn't have the same self control and a few minutes later is jizzing all over Clark's chest and stomach as he rides his father. The constrictions as Colton comes make Clark fuck even harder, bouncing Colton on his hips and hammering his ass from below. Colton ends up coming again, and as his ass squeezes Clark's cock, Clark finally releases into Colton, overflowing his ass and leaking out the sides.

Colton feels so incredibly full and so completely relaxed. He lazily kisses Clark's hungry mouth and they lay together with Clark still inside him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" asks Clark.

"No, Dad, you were great. I've never felt so loved. Thank you for this." 

Clark smiles widely. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I want to stay in you until I get soft or start fucking you again. I promise the next time will be sweet and slow."

"I love you, Dad," says Colton.

"I love you, Match. My match."

Colton smiles and rubs his face in Clark's neck.

Oliver is gently pressing all the way into Conner who keeps letting out pained grunts and needy keening. When Oliver bottoms out, he just stays there for a while. Fist girth at twenty-six inches is a lot to take and even hyped up on sex pollen, he's not going to risk hurting his step-son like that. He slowly starts to pull outward but Conner is pushing his hips back, trying to keep the entire length inside him.

"You're a needy little fucker, aren't you?" asks Oliver.

"Uh-huh!" Conner whines.

"That's okay, you'll get the whole thing again and again. As many times as you want it, Baby Boy."

"Jon's 'Baby Boy'," says Conner.

"What do you want to be called, then?" asks Oliver, sliding out two inches and back in again.

"Just 'Boy' is fine…. Or y'know… 'Son'..."

"Okay, Son. You're doing great. So tight on my dick... So strong. You're making your Step-Dad real happy right now."

"Uh-huh!" says Conner encouragingly as he pushes backward on Oliver's cock.

To his disappointment, Oliver slides further out.

To his joy, Oliver slides all the way back in.

They take it slow for several minutes before Oliver builds up a rhythm. By then, they have an audience. Clark is watching intently while Colton sucks his dick, and Oliver looks Clark in the eye.

"He's so perfect. I can see why you took your time with him."

"He is perfect, Ollie. Hear that, Kon-El? You're perfect. And we love you so much. It's okay to tell him that, Ollie."

Oliver pushes all the way in and lays his muscular chest on Conner's back. "I love you, Son," he whispers in Conner's ear. Conner contracts with a muffled moan, keeping his face in the pillow. 

"Conner, do you love your Step-Dad?" asks Clark.

Conner just nods and pushes backwards on Oliver's cock. Oliver starts getting braver in his thrusts after that and soon has a rhythm going, filling the room with the metronomic sound of flesh slapping flesh. Conner grunts and moans on every thrust, and Oliver can smell it and feel it when Conner comes, but he doesn't stop. He doesn't change a thing. By the time he's ready to blow, Conner's come three times and when Oliver finally does, he's pumping all the way in and out of Conner's ass in a steady rhythm before going most of the way in and pumping his hips jerkily as he fills Conner with his spunk. Conner moans and whimpers in delight, coming one last time as Oliver finishes up.

When Oliver finally slides off of him, Clark takes his place, filling Conner's emptiness. Conner is grateful and keeps saying, "I love you, Ollie. I love you, Dad."

"Shh, shh. You did great, Kon-El. You did fantastic," Clark says, hugging him and pumping in and out slowly. 

Meanwhile, Colton has started sucking Oliver's dick again, but Oliver pulls him off and spits on his face before pushing his head back down onto his sweaty crotch. It isn't as hard this time for Colton to deepthroat, and Oliver's feeling up to the task in no time.

"Lay flat, Cole. I'm gonna fuck you now," says Oliver.

Colton steals one last kiss and says, "I love you Step-Dad."

"I love you too, Son."

Colton lies face down next to Conner who's still getting slowly fucked by Clark, and Oliver bends down, sticking his face between Colton's cheeks and licking his asshole clean. Clark's jism is enough to lubricate, but Oliver wants to make sure, so he licks and spits inside Colton until Colton is moaning and flexing in anticipation. When Oliver finally mounts him, Colton is ready for anything.

Oliver pushes in at a painfully slow pace, stretching Colton out in ways he's never felt before. He didn't even know these sensations were possible, but Oliver's rock hard and making his way all the way inside, deeper than Colton has ever been penetrated. 

It takes more time to bottom out with Colton than it did with Conner, and Oliver credits that to the way Colton didn't have a slow, relaxed experience with Clark, opting for the rougher route. It's taking more for Colton to relax, but eventually he does and Oliver slides all the way in. 

Clark is still giving Conner a lazy fuck, and Conner's moaning alongside his brother who is gasping at intervals and whining and groaning. The sound of their noises is like a beautiful duet to Oliver, and he gets braver in his motions. He turns Colton's head and opens his mouth, spitting in it before licking the side of his face, tasting his sweat. What he gets in return is a, "Love you, Step-Dad."

Oliver gets even more turned on by that. Soon, Clark has a hand on his asscheek, pushing Oliver down in rhythm. Oliver takes the hint and starts fucking Colton gently. 

Colton keeps saying, "Harder!" and Oliver incrementally complies, careful not to shock his step-son who is being stretched like this for the first time in his life. But Clark's hand is still on his ass, gripping it and pushing him harder and faster, guiding him in a crescendo of motion. Colton starts letting out "Oomph!"s and "Ah!"s as tears start rolling down his cheeks and he pushes backward in rhythm. Finally, Oliver is pummelling him relentlessly, almost all the way out and in as Colton gasps and pants. Oliver's dropping sweat onto his back from above and getting closer to exploding by the minute. Finally, Clark edges a finger into Oliver's ass and that's all it takes to make his vision go white and his world go upside down. He fucks Colton as hard as he can while he comes and Colton's cries of pain mean nothing to him but assurances that Colton is loving it. Colton's giving Clark a thumbs up, so everything must be okay.

Jism fills Colton so completely, he sees stars and doesn't think he's ever felt so sexually fulfilled. Having sex with Clark was a miracle. Having sex with Oliver was a rollercoaster. Now that he's experienced both, he doesn't think he could live without either. 

When Oliver finally slips himself out of Colton, Colton whines at the loss, but Oliver picks him up and lays down, putting Colton in a riding position over his hips.

"Put it in you. Then jerk off on my chest," Oliver orders. Oliver's still incredibly hard and Colton floats into the air to get the right angle before slowly descending, guiding Oliver inside him once again. Oliver pumps up and down for him, and Colton moans in satisfaction as he fits the entire length inside him once again. Oliver grabs his hips and angles him so that he's rubbing over Colton's sweet spot. Colton's dick, which had gone soft as he traded genital pleasure for anal pleasure before, jumps to life, and Oliver spits on his dick and starts stroking it for him. 

"Just relax and let your Step-Dad take care of you," says Oliver, staring hungrily into black and blue eyes. 

Colton takes less than a minute to climax and when he does, it's the best orgasm he thinks he's ever had. 

Oliver flips them over, putting Colton on his back and wrapping Colton's legs around his waist as he starts fucking him again. Oliver keeps spitting in his face as he fucks him, saying, "You love that, don't you punk?!" and "Fuck yeah, Son. Let your Step-Daddy show you some love!" And soon, Colton's coming all over again and Oliver's coming inside him and kissing him. 

Then Oliver and Clark trade again, with Conner submitting beneath Oliver's manhood and Colton writhing in delight under Clark's strength. They continue for hours until the sex pollen wears off and when they're all wiped out, Oliver and Clark huddle with the twins between them. Oliver kisses Colton's neck lazily while Clark kisses Conner's head, still rubbing a grape flavored finger inside of him. 

"We love you, Sons," says Oliver.

Both boys at the same time say, "We love you, Dads."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver, Clark, Colton and Conner are sleeping soundly when they wake up to the smell of espresso, pancakes and blueberries.

"Rise and shine, Lovebirds!" says a childlike voice.

Clark looks towards the source of the words. "Jonny? How'd you get in here?"

"Your room. You locked the door to the hall but not to your room and our rooms are connected, and we made you some breakfast, and will you shower with me? You all smell like ass and spunk."

Oliver guffaws a laugh. "Well aren't you astute. Who's we?"

"Me and Arsenal and Roy. I made the coffee and Arsenal and Roy made the pancakes," Jon says, putting the tray down on the edge of the bed. "Eat up! It sounded like you guys burned a lot of energy last night."

"You could hear us?" asks Clark.

"The whole time. I want our first time to be special, so just you and me, Dad. But everyone come here so I can give you kisses!"

The twins are the first to Jon, tackling him and bringing him onto the bed with them. He's still in his Looney Tunes shirt, Transformers pyjama pants and Power Rangers socks but they aren't planning on anything overtly sexual. They kiss and cuddle him until he's blushing like a rose, and Clark leans over to kiss him some more. Then Oliver's leaning over Colton and capturing Jon's lips in his and saying, "I love you, Jonny."

"I love you too, Step-Dad. Will you shower with me?"

"No oral or anal yet," Clark warns. "I'll take the twins if you give Jonny some love," he says to Oliver.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Husband."

"We aren't married yet," says Clark.

"Speaking of," says Oliver, "when are we going to set a date?"

"How's next month? We could get married in the middle of May?"

"How's next week?" says Oliver. "We could have our marriage on May Day. I've got the money for a rush wedding, and I can't wait to tie the knot with you."

"Can't wait, huh?" says Clark. "Boys, what do you think?"

"I'm all for it," says Conner.

"I'll be ready when you two are," says Colton. "Just tell me when to show up in my tux."

"I think it's a great idea!" says Jon. 

"Us, too," says Roy from the bathroom. He and Arsenal are standing side by side in the doorway wearing nothing at all. 

"The kids have spoken!" says Clark. "Let's get a wedding planner to meet us today and we'll get married here on the estate. How many people do you want to invite?"

"Just those close to us. Family and close friends."

"Ollie," says Arsenal, "if I'm not your Best Man, I'm going to punch you."

"Alright, Arse," says Oliver with a laugh. "You can be my best man. Any objections, Roy?"

"You could have two Best Men…" says Roy.

"Okay, then you both are officially my Best Men. How about you, Clark?"

"My Best Men are going to be Mon-El and Jason. Our sons will be groomsmen. And Bruce can be the Maid of Honor."

Everyone laughs boisterously at that.

"Maybe make Diana the Maid of Honor, if she's okay with you marrying me…" says Oliver.

"I don't know how she feels about everything, but I have a feeling Lois won't be happy if we don't at least ask her. She probably won't condone me marrying you, but I imagine she and Lana will want to be part of the ceremony."

"Okay. We'll get on that after breakfast and a shower."

The Roys each kiss Oliver good morning before going off to their room, possibly plotting shenanigans for the wedding, and Clark takes Colton and Conner to the bathroom across the hall.

"I guess it's just you and me, Jonny," says Oliver.

"I guess so," says Jonny bashfully, blushing a little.

"I'm already naked but you, on the other hand, could use some help," says Oliver, getting off the bed. He helps Jon up and once they're both standing, facing each other, Jon unable to look away from Oliver's cock, Oliver grabs the bottom of Jon's shirt and says, "Arms up!" and Jon raises his arms as Oliver helps him out of his shirt. Then Oliver pulls Jon's pants down, and Jon steps out of his pyjamas. Then Jon takes his socks off himself while Oliver steadies him, and Oliver takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom. 

When they step into the shower, Jon blushes even more. "You want to hold it?" asks Oliver. "We can masturbate together if you want."

"Really?!" says Jon excitedly.

"Yeah. We can't do anything your Daddy hasn't done with you yet, but it's okay if you want to touch me or if you want me to touch you."

"Umm, yes, please!"

"Do you want me to kiss you?" asks Oliver.

Jon nods vigorously.

"That okay, Clark?" asks Oliver, knowing Clark is listening.

"Go for it," says Clark from the other bathroom. "Just make sure he knows he's loved."

"You hear that, Jonny?" asks Oliver.

"Yeah… can I kiss you now?"

"Yes, Jonny."

Jon clumsily crashes his mouth against Oliver's, and Oliver gives him a smooth kiss, complete with just the right amount of tongue. Oliver wraps his arms around Jon and picks him up and Jon wraps his legs around Oliver's waist. They kiss and kiss, and it isn't long before Oliver's erect manhood is rubbing up against Jon's buttcheeks. Jon reaches behind him with one hand and starts stroking him. 

They continue like this for some time until Oliver sets Jon down and turns him around against the wall. He jerks off needily and presses his cockhead against, but not into, Jon's entrance, coming hard against Jon's hole. The force of the jism goes straight inside and it seems to take forever for Oliver to stop coming. At least eight minutes of orgasm later, Oliver kneels down and starts licking Jon clean while Jon furiously jacks it. Then, Jon's coming against the wall and Oliver can feel the force of the orgasm with his tongue. 

Both temporarily sated, Oliver grabs the bubble gum scented shampoo and starts washing Jon's hair.

"Did you like that Jonny?"

"That was great! I can't wait to taste you!"

"You can wait. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Let's just get you clean. I covered your rump pretty good."

"Yeah, and I loved it. Can I call you 'Dad'?"

"Only Clark can decide that. For now you can call me 'Ollie' or 'Step-Dad' or even 'Uncle Oliver' if you want to."

"Lex was 'Uncle'. You're my Step-Dad!"

"Okay, Jonny. I'm 'Step-Dad'. Can Step-Dad have a kiss?"

Jon kisses Oliver passionately, and Oliver's cock jumps to life again. "I love you, Jonny. Step-Dad loves you."

"I love you too, Step-Dad."

"Let's get you clean, then I need to spend some alone time with your Daddy. We have a wedding to plan and everything. If you need more relief, go play with your brothers, okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now, what body wash do you want to use?" asks Oliver, looking through the various bottles on the shower shelf.

"Can I use yours?" asks Jonny.

"Yeah, you can use mine."

When Jon's all clean and Oliver steps out of the bathroom, Clark is there.

"That's the biggest compliment you can get from Jonny. He only wants to use someone's body wash when he really trusts them and really loves them."

"I'm truly honored," says Oliver.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I bet it feels _great_!!" says Jon, giddy with excitement. He's laying on Colton's bed as the twins lake turns rimming him, lapping up Oliver's left over jism. 

"Rao, he's amazing. I can't believe the Roys didn't tell us how fucking awesome Oliver is," says Colton. Conner nods from between Jon's buttcheeks. "When he's inside you, it's like nothing else. And he's so slow… torturously slow. He's really careful not to hurt you. ...Conner, one side, Bro, it's my turn."

Conner continues where Colton left off as Colton does the same. "I've never been stretched or filled like that in my life! It was like God decided to give me a taste of heaven. And he finds your sweet spot and just rubs it over and over…"

"Mmmm!" says Jon. "That sounds great. Didn't it hurt though?"

"No," says Conner. "He stretches you out so slowly it's more like a pressure on the outside of your ass and he's in without ever really feeling like he's in until he's bottomed out. By then, you're in such a puddle that it doesn't hurt at all when he starts fucking you."

"It hurt me," says Colton, "But I wanted it to. He's still really gentle."

"What was Dad like?" asks Jon.

"Dad's the perfect lover," says Conner. "I really think I'm falling for him that way."

"Kon, your turn," says Colton and they switch again.

"Dad is exactly what you want him to be, how you want him to be," says Colton. "Step-Dad has his enormous size that makes him unparalleled, but Dad's not exactly small, and he does exactly what you want him to. It's almost like he's reading your mind."

"Wow," says Jon. 

"I can't believe you let Oliver spooge in your ass like that," says Conner. "I'm surprised Dad didn't bash his face in."

"We weren't supposed to do anything I haven't with Dad, but Dad's put the tip in before to come in my ass, so I think he's okay with it."

"Nuh-Uh!" says Colton. "Dad gave you _that_?!!"

"He let you guys suck him off for months, so I think you got the better deal. He only came in me once."

"How was it?" asks Conner.

"Fucking glorious," says Jon.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"We're going to have to set up a schedule," says Clark. "How else are we going to keep all the boys happy?"

"We're only having sex with five of them Clark," says Oliver.

Clark gives him a look. 

"Well, four and a half… anyways, I guess I see what you mean. How about we get the week to ourselves and our sons and then the weekends together with the step sons. I get the twins on Saturday and Sunday, You get the Roys at the same time and during the week we're either with each other or—"

"Ollie, I was kidding. It's called hyperbole. We'll just do it organically."

"Oh. By the way, why didn't you tell me Jon has the best asshole in the world?"

"I said it was the most perfect thing I'd ever seen. You apparently didn't listen."

"Clark, I can't see how you put him off this long."

"He has his appointment with Doctor McCoy today. When she says 'Green', I'll take him tonight. In his bedroom. Then, if he wants you tomorrow, you take him in the shower. Then I want sloppy seconds."

"Deal. Should I get him a gift or anything? I know he likes toys."

"I'm going to give him a plushy when I make love to him. I want you to wait a week before giving him anything. Then you can give him a toy. –But not a sex toy."

"I was actually thinking of a Transformer or something. They have these ones that connect like the Power Rangers robots and I thought I'd give him a set. Just something to show I care."

"I'm sure he'll treasure it. Okay, so we've got the florist and the caterers handled. Dina's having the invitations printed, then we can have them couriered. What am I forgetting?"

"Everything else. We'll need people to set up the chairs and dais and everything. We need a D.J. or quartet or some kind of music for the wedding and the reception. Are you sure you want to have the reception in the ballroom? We could easily do a reception hall."

"The ballroom is here on the estate. I don't want our guests lost in traffic."

"Well, let's talk to Dina when she comes back with the invitations. I'm sure she can help us handle everything."

"You're right, Ollie. That's what we have experts for. So the twins… Great Rao, what a great lay!"

"Even better than me?"

"I'm sorry, Ollie. My boys take the cake."

"This is starting to sound like locker room talk."

"Oh, fuck you, Ollie. Tell me they aren't better than me in bed."

"You're right, they are. I still love Arsenal's sweet ass better, and Roy's so fucking obedient. But your clones are fucking phenomenal."

"Roy kisses better, but Conner's just the fucking best!"

"And Colton!" says Oliver. "I'm sorry to say I have a favorite, but I'm gonna have a hard time keeping my hands off him!"

"Fortunately, you don't have to. I'd be interested to see how he and Roy can please your dominant side. You're sweet with Arsenal, but you treat Roy like trash."

"He loves it."

"I know he does. I'd beat you to a bloody pulp if he didn't. But Colton…. He wants stuff I can't give him, Ollie. Stuff that maybe you can."

"I have permission to get controlling and kinky with Colton then?"

"As long as he likes it. How about tonight, I take Conner and Arsenal to my room and you take Roy and Colton to the dungeon."

"Sounds like a plan. You want to tell them or shall I?"

"You're the one with them wrapped around your finger. Why don't you tell the Roys and I'll tell the twins. I'm sure they'll all be happy with the arrangement."

"Just make sure Arsenal gets double dicked like he likes."

"Only if you promise to spit in Colton's face like he likes."

"Oh, you know I will. I'm so glad your okay with all of this."

"'Okay' is a strong word. But I'm starting to accept it. And it makes the boys so happy. I know your relationship with the Roys is more complicated, but for me and the twins… I don't think it's as wrong as I used to. Maybe there's a gray area I can dance around in."

"I'm in the gray area, Clark. You're fucking Golden. You haven't ever done the boys wrong."

"I wasn't always there for Conner."

"He forgives you, you know."

"I know, but I still feel guilty. He really needed me those first six months… Hell, he needed me that first night! And I turned my back on him. I wasn't ready to be a father to a clone! I couldn't even conceive the notion that I was his father. But when he showed us all how heroic he is…"

"I know. You were afraid he was a villain. And once you learned he isn't, you were there every step of the way."

"How could I have known, Ollie?"

"You couldn't. But maybe if you'd listened to Bruce, you would have realized he was proving himself to everyone else long before he was proving himself to you. You figured it out eventually, and we all have regrets. I regret driving Roy away by treating him like a sidekick. I regret not realizing Arsenal had been taken. But they're all here with us now and they know deeply that we love them. Everything turned out alright in the end."

"I guess it did, Ollie. Thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome, Honey. You might want to jump on the whole Conner and Arsenal thing soon if you're going to make love to Jonny tonight. I'll take care of talking with Dina."

"Thanks, Ollie. You're the best."

"I have a feeling you won't be saying that after you've had Jon."

Clark laughs. "You know what I mean. Let me know how Jon's appointment goes. And call my name if anything happens."

"Will do. I think Arsenal's at the archery range and Conner's playing those damned video games again."

"Thanks, Baby. See you later."

"I love you, Clark."

"I love you, Ollie."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Mr. Queen," says Doctor McCoy after Jon walks into the hall. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Doctor, what is it?"

"I'd like to recommend a few books for you and Mr. Kent to read regarding age regression and sex. This is just to make sure you all have the knowledge to take care of Jon properly if you decide to be sexual with him when he regresses."

"So it _is_ regression then? Not a stunted psychological growth?"

"It's definitely regression. Due to his programming, most of his life experience is as a child. His mind functions more maturely than many adults and he's capable of advanced moral and philosophical problem solving. He regresses to feel safe. That's why making sure he feels safe and loved while he regresses is very important. He must never be objectified or belittled when he regresses, understand?"

"I understand, Doctor. Does that mean—"

"—The color is green, Mr. Queen. On the condition that he always feels safe and loved."

"That's always our motto with Jonny."

"Glad to hear it. I can finish up with Colton another time if that's convenient for you. Jon says you're planning an emergency wedding."

"Today works fine if you prefer, but we can put it off if you'd like."

"I think giving him another couple of days after his breakdown would be best."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's about bedtime when Clark comes into Jon's room. He's wearing nothing but his pyjama robe, house slippers and a smile. Jon's playing on his computer, and Clark clears his throat.

"Hey, Dad! What's happenin'?"

"Not much, Buddy. I brought something for you." Clark holds up a gift bag and Jon eagerly looks inside. He pulls out a stuffed bear with white fur and a microfiber Superman outfit, complete with cape.

"You're the best, Dad! I love him!"

"I was wondering if you'd like me to read you a story. Maybe you could pick out a picture book?"

"Sure, Dad!" says Jon, catching on that it's time to be his younger self. He goes to his bookcase and picks out a story. Clark takes the book from him and sets it down on the bed with the bear. 

"Do you want me to help you get ready for bed?"

"Sure. But do I have to go to bed now? It's still pretty early."

"Yes, Jon," Clark says sternly. He's using his _Dad voice_, and as disappointed as Jon is about the early bedtime, he gets hard at the firmness of Clark's deep voice.

"Okay. You can help me get ready," Jon says.

Clark goes to Jon's dresser and finds his pyjamas. Then he turns back to see Jon taking his shoes off on the floor.

"Here, Baby Boy, let me help you with that," says Clark, and he picks Jon up like he weighs nothing and sets him on the edge of the bed. Then he bends down and unties one of his shoes before taking it off. Then the other shoe. Then his socks. 

"Won't my feet get cold?" asks Jon.

"I got your footie pyjamas. They'll keep your feet nice and cozy," says Clark. He helps Jon to his feet and says, "Arms up!" and Jon raises his arms, and Clark helps him out of his shirt. Then he unbuttons Jon's jeans and pulls them down to his ankles before setting Jon back on the bed so he can take the jeans off around the feet. Jon's only there in his Bugs Bunny underwear now and Clark licks his lips as he relieves him of them. He presses a kiss to Jon's shaft and retrieves the pyjamas to help Jon into them. They're the kind with a flap on the bum, buttoned at the corners. Once Jon's all ready for bed, Clark says, "Go brush your teeth. Me and Superbear will be waiting."

Jon hurries as fast as he can. He knows tonight is special, but he hasn't figured out why. There's something about Clark's voice and posture that says tonight is special, and Jon isn't going to mess that up by being disobedient or bratty. When he gets back to his room, Clark is laying on the bed with his slippers off, bear and book in hand and is smiling at Jon like he hung the moon and stars. Jon clambors onto the bed, taking his place next to his father as Clark hands him the bear. He makes himself comfortable and Clark puts an arm around him, holding the book with his other hand.

"Once upon a time…"

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


By the time Clark gets to 'The End', Jon is half sleepy and half giddy with anticipation. Jon's turned on his side towards Clark, hands around his strong neck and Clark starts unbuttoning Jon's bottom with the hand he had over Jon's shoulders. 

Jon grins.

"Is this goodnight?" he asks.

"I can't say goodnight before showing you how much I love you," says Clark, and he kisses Jon gently. First, on the forehead. Then, on the cheek. Then, as his fingers slip between Jon's buttcheeks, he kisses Jon on the lips.

He works his fingers to Jon's entrance and starts massaging. When Jon starts moaning, he says, "You're so perfect, Son. You're everything I could ever want. Will you stay with me, even when you grow up?"

"I'll never grow up," says Jon, "I'll always be your little boy!"

"I love you, Son. Jonny, you're the stars in the sky for me. I'll always love you, and I'll always cherish you."

"I love you too, Dad."

As Clark's fingers start to work Jonny open, he pulls his hand back and rubs Jonny's hair. "Then, will you give Daddy a kiss?"

Jon starts to kiss his lips but Clark stops him.

"Jonny, Daddy wants a kiss _down there_," he says, opening his robe. 

Jon's eyes go wide with surprise, then a gleeful expression takes over his face. He repositions himself and starts to pepper Clark's raging boner with kisses before building up his courage to kiss the tip.

"That's it, Jonny. Kiss it just like you kiss Daddy's mouth."

Jon starts to lick and kiss at the head, feeling it pulse against his mouth. He feels Clark's fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp. He starts taking Clark's cock all the way in his mouth and sucking like he does for Conner and Colton. _If they're really clones, this little twist of the tongue will…_

"Oh _Dear Rao!_ Jonny, you're _amazing_!"

_Yep._

Clark starts holding Jon by the ears and pulling him up and down in rhythm. Soon, Jonny can taste precum and Clark's pulling him up on the bed and laying him down with his butt in the air, exposed through the flap in his pyjamas. 

"Daddy loves you so much," says Clark as he climbs on top of Jon, pressing his cock against the exposed bum. He grabs the Superbear plushy and puts it in Jon's arms. Jon hugs the bear as Clark starts pushing _inside_ him.

_Best Day Ever!!!_ thinks Jon.

The huge cock is bigger than anything that's ever been inside him, and Jon's own saliva left over from the blow job is the only lube as Clark keeps penetrating and keeps penetrating. Soon, Clark is bottomed out and Jon is hard as a rock. His velvety soft insides caress Clark's cock as his own cock throbs and Clark's breath keeps hitching as he kisses Jon's neck and head. 

"You see how special you make Daddy feel, Jonny? This is all for you."

"You make me feel special too, Daddy. You make me feel really special!"

"You _are_ special, Jonny. The most special person in the world to me."

Then Clark starts moving and Jon feels like he's going to explode any minute. Clark moves slowly in and out and huffs and puffs as he does. 

"Jonny, you're going to make me come if you keep squeezing your butt like that."

"You mean like this?" says Jonny as he tightens up again.

"Ah, FUCK!! Yeah, just like that."

Jon keeps tightening and relaxing as Clark picks up the pace. Jon holds his bear tighter when it starts to hurt, but soon it doesn't any more and Clark is pushing in and out so smoothly and gently. 

Clark keeps kissing the side of his face and Jon says, "I never want to get married, Dad. I just want to be your son forever."

Clark starts convulsing inside of him and suddenly he's fucking him harder and deeper and whispering, "You'll always be my Baby Boy. I'll always love you, Jonny. You're my Baby Boy, now and forever."

Jon starts pushing back in rhythm at that, and he feels the first moment when Clark shoots inside of him. Coming undone, Clark bangs his child as hard and fast as he can while Jon moans and lets out his own little roar as he comes in his pyjamas. 

Clark doesn't move. "You okay, Son? I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. You made me feel really good, Daddy. Can we do it again?"

"Yeah, Baby Boy. We can do it again."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's the next day, and Arsenal and Jon are playing with Jon's Legos in Jon's room while Clark and Oliver sit on the bed.

"You're sure about this, Clark?" says Oliver dubiously. "I don't want to cross any lines."

"You know how to treat our boys, Ollie. Just remember you can't be as hard with them as you are with Roy and the twins."

"I know Clark. Are you sure this is okay?" 

"Ollie, if you don't stop asking that, I'm going to get the sex nectar. We're just going to have fun with our step-sons. They can say something if there's anything wrong. Just don't call them naughty or anything. This is all about love and comfort."

"I never tell Little Arse he's naughty. Not once. He doesn't deserve that," says Oliver.

"Good," says Clark, and he gets down to ground level where the boys are playing. They've got quite the tower built and what looks like a catapult to knock it down. "Hey, boys. It's time to get cleaned up for your afternoon nap."

"Can we keep playing a little while longer?" asks Arsenal in a high pitched voice.

"You can play after your nap. Is that okay?"

"I _guess_ so," he says, dripping with youthful disappointment. 

"Just ten more minutes, Dad!" says Jon. 

"Ask your Step-Daddy."

"Please," Jon says to Oliver with wide eyes.

"Okay, Boys," says Oliver. "Ten more minutes. I'm setting my watch."

Oliver makes a show of setting his watch as the boys quickly turn back to their Legos.

Clark gets back on Jon's bed and can see the watch when he's sitting beside Oliver.

Oliver set it for fifteen minutes.

"I can't believe how handsome Arse looks in that outfit you bought for him," says Clark, staring at the blue boy shorts Arsenal is wearing. He has a blue and white Mickey Mouse tank top that barely fits him and matches the shorts perfectly. 

"He picked it out," says Ollie. "I just had it tailored for him."

"Those shorts… good job, Ollie. _Very_ good job."

"Like you've never had it before."

"Not when he was like this, Ollie. I've only ever been with Jon like this."

"You mean in all this time we've all been living together…"

"I've never even seen Arsenal be Little up close before. And I've certainly never seen him dressed like that." 

"I had no idea. I thought for sure… anyway, I'm glad you get to see him like this now. He's a bit younger than Jonny like this."

"Yeah, I noticed. That's not a problem, is it? I mean with what we're going to do?"

"Nah. He _loves_ it. Just give him a dab of sex nectar on his teddy bear, and he'll keep it over his mouth. As he keeps telling me, we can't hurt him, he's invulnerable."

"Okay, Ollie. If you say so. He's your son after all."

"He's your son, too."

"I know. Should we get the plushies ready now?"

"Let's wait until after we all get cleaned up. But we can set everything out. You grab the nectar and I'll grab the plushies."

The dads get everything together and put it on Oliver's bed. When they get back, the boys are kissing and from the looks of things, the catapult and tower duked it out and the catapult won.

"You like your new playmate, Sport?" Oliver asks Arsenal. 

"Yeah, Dad. Can we play like this every day?"

"You both have a lot of things to do, but I'm sure we can have playdates at least once or twice a week," says Oliver.

"Hey Jonny," says Clark. "How do you like Little Arse?"

"Arse is my best friend!" says Jon gleefully. 

The dads smile at that, and Arsenal gives Jon another kiss. 

Oliver and Clark smile wider at their boys' happiness, and Clark says, "It's almost time for—" 

_BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_

"Yup," says Oliver "Time to get cleaned up for your nap. Let's go, Boys."

Clark bends down in front of Arsenal. "Arse, do you want a bath or a shower?"

"Bath, please… In the jacuzzi tub… With bubble bath… And toys!"

"Okay, okay, sounds good. Jonny, go with your Step-Daddy. Jon prefers a shower."

"No problemo! Ready for your shower, Jonny?"

"I don't wanna shower alone."

"You don't have to, Buddy, I'll be right here with you." 

Jon smiles a gleeful smile. 

The four of them go to the master bath together, Arsenal and Jon sharing one last kiss before Clark helps Arsenal out of his play clothes, getting instantly hard as he does so and Oliver helping Jon out of his play clothes, already hard from just holding Jon's hand on the way to the bathroom. When they've all gotten ready, Oliver takes Jon's hand and leads him into the shower while Clark starts running water in the jacuzzi tub and putting bubble bath in. Arsenal grabs his favorite floatie toys from the cabinet, and Clark sets him down in the tub as it's filling, taking a spot next to him.

Arsenal would have to be blind to not notice Clark's raging boner, and he can't seem to take his eyes off it. He reaches tentatively over and grabs a handful of cock.

"It's okay, Arse. You can touch it," says Clark, and Arsenal grins childishly. 

"Thank you, Daddy Clark!" says Arsenal and he starts to stroke Clark's cock as it throbs in pleasure. 

In the shower, Oliver is scrubbing Jon down, getting him all soapy in his favorite bubble gum scented shampoo and spending a little extra time on Jon's butt. –Okay, a _lot_ of extra time on Jon's butt. He slips a finger inside the hole and Jon moans.

"We have to get you all clean. Even inside," says Oliver. "Just relax and let me work the soap."

Jon just nods, and Oliver leans closer so that his erection is pressed firmly up against Jon's body as he slips another finger – and then another – inside of Jon. By the fourth finger, Jon can't help but stroke himself and Oliver takes Jon's hand from his dick and places it on his own. "If you have to touch someone there, touch me there. That's what you want, don't you?"

"I want all of you," says Jon. 

"You'll get all of me soon enough, Jonny. Just feel your Step-Daddy's cock in your hand and do what feels right. Here, let's get some soap in your hand, and you can help get Step-Daddy all clean."

Oliver uses his free hand to grab the bubble gum shampoo and pour some into Jon's hands. Jon starts using both hands to smear the liquid all over Oliver's twenty-six inches and lather it up, rubbing and stroking it as Oliver moans. "God, you're a natural, Jonny. Just like my Baby Boy." By now, Oliver's working most of his hand in and out of Jonny, and his dick is slick with shampoo lather so he decides to take the next step. "Here, Jonny," he says turning the boy to the wall, "Let me wash your back."

Oliver starts massaging Jon's shoulders with his hands before gripping Jon's hip in one hand and using the other to guide his large phallus into Jon's entrance. Jon cries out as Oliver shoves a few inches inside him faster than he expected, and Oliver says, "That's it, Boy, breathe. You're fine. You're just fine. Can you breathe for me?" 

Jon nods, "Uh-Huh," he says. "It's okay. I like it."

"I won't go any further than that right now. Let's just go in and out… making sure your backside is as clean as possible…. That's alright, isn't it, Jonny?"

"Yeah! It's perfect! Oh Rao! You're so big, Step-Dad!"

"You said you wanted all of Step-Daddy 's cock. Do you want it all while we're in the shower?"

"Whatever you want, Step-Dad! Get me as clean as you want!"

"We'll just work me about halfway in then. I don't want to put too much strain on you right now."

Jon just nods. 

The water has stopped running in the jacuzzi tub and they can hear splashing around. Oliver calls over, "Having fun, Arse?"

"Yeah, Daddy! I found my new favorite bath toy!"

Clark bellows a laugh. "Is that what I am now?"

"No, _this_ is!" says Arsenal as Clark lets out a moan.

Oliver laughs and Jon can feel the vibrations from the laugh _inside_ him. Conner and Colton were right, Oliver is amazingly huge and being stretched out like this is unlike anything he's ever felt. Oliver keeps pushing in and out in slow even movements, not pulling out all the way, but pushing in a little further as he goes. It feels incredible and Jon is already so weak at the knees that Oliver has to support him. Jon is entranced, and Oliver's even movements are hypnotic. 

A few minutes later, he feels Oliver's torso and legs all the way against him. "You're such a good boy, Jonny. So perfect. I'm all the way in now. Does it feel good?"

Jon babbles incoherently before getting out a "Fuck yeah!"

"Jonny!" says Clark, "Language!"

"Sorry, Dad!" says Jonny, coming back to himself. "Umm, Step-Daddy? Are you going to make love to me now? Like hard?"

"No, Jonny. I'm just getting you warmed up to make it easier at naptime. Even then, I'll try to be gentle."

"You can move a little if you want to. I don't mind if you come inside me."

"I know you don't, Jonny. I just want you to enjoy it as much as I do."

"Oliver, just do it! He's practically begging!" says Clark.

Oliver laughs, and again, Jon can _feel_ it. 

"Okay, Jonny. You want me to move a bit? I can do that. Just back and forth, okay?" Oliver says and he starts kissing the side of Jon's face and neck as he slides himself back and forth. He really doesn't know how to last. He's already shooting loads of precum and Jon's got to be feeling it with every pulse. He keeps a slow and steady rhythm as Jon moans and pushes back at just the right moments. He wraps his arms around Jon and pulls him away from the wall. "Touch yourself!" Oliver whispers and Jon starts jacking it as fast as he can. Oliver finishes sliding all the way in again and stays there while Jon feverishly masturbates. The contractions as Jon does so almost bring Oliver over the edge, but he manages to hold it in until Jon is squirting his ejaculate all over the wall and Oliver lets go, coming hard inside the boy, who moans and comes even _more_. With how much Oliver comes it takes a few minutes for the orgasm to end and another ten for the aftershocks to subside. By then he can hear Clark screaming in ecstasy while he comes down Arsenal's throat, ramming into his step-son in the bath tub. 

Oliver very slowly pulls out of Jon and Jon turns around to kiss him. "Thank you, Step-Dad. I love you," Jon says sweetly.

"Thank you, Jonny. I love you too. I love you so much! I'm glad we're family. Thank you for being such a good boy for me."

"When do we get to do it again?" asks Jon. 

"We'll see. Your Daddy and I have something special planned for naptime. We think you'll love it."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Once Oliver has finished drying himself and Jon off and Clark has finished drying himself and Arsenal off, they wrap the boys in bathrobes so they won't get cold and take them to Oliver's bed where they help them into their pyjamas. They each pull surprises out: a soft blanket for each young man. Jon's is blue and has the S-shields all over it in a whimsical pattern, and Arsenal's is maroon with bright green arrowheads all over it. Once they're sure the boys are cozy with their blankets, they retrieve the plushies and nectar from the nightstand. Clark uses the dropper to give two drops to each him and Oliver and they pour some on each of the plushies before giving them to the boys to cuddle. The boys inhale the fragrant scents and soon start kissing each other as their Daddies start stripping off their own bathrobes and making out. It isn't long before the boys start trying to take each other's pyjamas off, but Oliver and Clark put a stop to it, telling them to wait. 

The dads then lay by their boys, Oliver by Arsenal and Clark by Jon, and they kiss their boys fervently and passionately. Clark undoes the buttons on Jon's pyjama bottom and slides right in, feeling the smooth silky velvet of his son's glorious insides. Oliver is likewise pressing into Arsenal after pulling his pyjama bottoms down past his cheeks, and the boys needily press backwards getting every inch their fathers will allow. They keep it gentle and kind, but Oliver and Clark soon pick up the pace, smoothly shifting in and out with ease. They lean over their boys and kiss each other. 

"Want to switch?" asks Oliver.

"You bet!" says Clark. 

The boys keen at the sudden emptiness where their fathers pull out, but they are quickly satisfied by the replacement of their step-fathers. The boys start trying to kiss each other then, and the dads accommodate the movement to make it a little easier. The boys are approaching the point of no return quickly and the dads can feel it in the clenches of their asses.

They trade again, if only to put off the boys' orgasms, and when Clark is snugly inside Jon, Jon says, "You can't ever divorce him, Dad. He's the best Step-Dad ever!"

"I have no intentions to," says Clark with a laugh. 

Oliver leans over and kisses Jon on the head. "I love you too, Jonny."

"I love you, Step-Daddy!" says Jon. "I love you Daddy! I love you Arse!"

"I love your arse, too," says Arsenal suggestively as he captures Jon in a lip lock. 

"We all love you, Jonny," says Clark kissing his hair affectionately as he gently thrusts in and out. 

Jon feels like he's getting the sweetest deal, but so does everyone else. Clark couldn't imagine being this happy playing with Oliver and Arsenal like this before. The boys are so _heartwarming_ and so _sexy_ and the feel _amazing_! Clark starts pumping harder, and Oliver picks up his pace to match Clark's. Soon the boys are seeing white as they make out and their dads are coming in tandem as they make love to their boys. 

But the nectar won't lose its grip on any of them anytime soon and they keep making love all through naptime.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	6. Intensity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family continues to grow closer and Colton and Roy share an unforgettable experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> INCEST
> 
> BADWRONG
> 
> SEXUAL AGE PLAY
> 
> SEXUAL PSEUDO-SLAVERY
> 
> FOOT FETISH
> 
> PISS PLAY
> 
> ROY AND OLIVER IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS
> 
> UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS
> 
> DUBIOUS CONSENT
> 
> DRUG USE
> 
> SEX POLLEN AS DRUGS
> 
> Probably more. Read at your own risk.

  


It's the first movie night among the seven lovebirds. Jon and Arsenal are wrapped in their blankies at the foot of the bed, snuggling with each other and their plushies. Roy and Colton are collared and glued to Oliver's side, and Conner is in Clark's lap leaning back against his chest. They're watching some Spider-Man movie and the story's pretty good, but Roy and Colton aren't paying attention, even when Oliver says, "Watch the movie, Boys."

They're too busy entranced with Oliver, and their hands keep wandering. They start speaking in Kryptonian about what they want to do with Oliver after the movie, but Clark overhears and says, "Boys, that's enough. Arse and Jonny can hear you."

"I'd want to do that too," mumbles Jon in Kryptonian, earning a shocked expression from Clark, a guffaw from Conner and a laugh from Arsenal. 

Clark makes a mental note to teach Oliver Kryptonian so the more rambunctious boys can't get away with saying things like that right in front of Oliver's face. Colton offhandedly says, "Hey Step-Dad, want me to get you a tall glass of water?"

"That sounds great, Colton, thank you," says Oliver.

Clark does a face palm. 

"Ollie, they're just trying to get you to—"

"Shut up, Dad, I'm trying to watch the movie," says Conner.

"You're just saying that because you want in on it," says Clark.

Conner ignores him.

"In on what?" asks Oliver.

"Shut up, Ollie, I'm trying to watch the movie," says Clark.

Roy moves down to Oliver's feet and starts massaging them. He ventures a lick, but Oliver leans forward and whaps him on the head. "Later, you slut!" he says.

"Oliver Queen! Not in front of the children! They're impressionable!" says Clark.

"Shut up, you slut," says Jon, giggling immediately after. Arsenal starts giggling too until they're both laughing wholeheartedly. 

"So Dad," says Conner, "Did you ever think you'd be marrying a Queen?"

"I've heard them all, Son," says Oliver.

"I'll be marrying a Kent," says Clark. "Ollie's agreed to change his name."

"But Dad! The jokes!" says Conner. "'Clark Queen' has a ring to it!"

"Just no," says Clark.

"Is he going to be an El too?" asks Jon.

"We haven't decided," says Clark. "I think what's most important is that we're together."

"Did you get a Kryptonian divorce?" asks Arsenal, "I mean from Lex?"

"Way to go, you doof!" says Jon.

"No, it's okay," says Clark. "It's a fair question. And the answer is 'yes'."

"Hey Dad, can Arse spend the night with me?" asks Jon.

"Yes, if your Step-Daddy says it's okay," says Clark.

"Fine by me," says Oliver. "You boys be careful not to hurt each other."

"We will!" says Arsenal, pulling Jon off the bed as they rush to Jon's room.

"Boys will be boys," Clark says affectionately.

"Think they're going to play with Legos?" asks Oliver.

"Did you see the way Jon was blushing? I'm sure they're going to play with each other." 

"Well, a father can hope," says Oliver.

Clark laughs. "You're just as happy as I am they're compatible."

"You're right. Arsenal couldn't ask for a better playmate," says Oliver.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" says Roy.

"A _Little_ playmate," corrects Oliver.

"Oh. Yeah, Jonny's the best for that sort of thing," Roy says, sneaking another lick at Oliver's toe. 

"Here's your water!" says Colton, bringing in a two liter bottle of aquafina. "Drink up!"

"Exactly what did you have in mi— Oh!" says Oliver. "Hand it here, I'll get right on that!"

"You're making Conner hard," says Clark.

"Are you complaining?" asks Conner.

Clark sighs. "I guess not, Son. Just stay with me tonight and we'll call it good."

"I was already going to. Dad, I'm infatuated with you, in case you haven't noticed."

"Just infatuated?" Clark coaxes.

"Fine! I'm head over heels for you. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"It certainly doesn't hurt," says Clark pulling Conner closer and kissing his head.

"Well, I think we've had enough of the movie," says Oliver. "We can continue when the Little Ones want to watch it."

"Sounds fair!" says Colton quickly.

"You know, there's room on the bed for all of us," says Clark.

"Clark, I'm going to give the submissives what they want," says Oliver. "Do you really want to be here for that?"

"Conner, let's go," says Clark getting up and pulling Conner with him.

"Fine, but I want in next time," says Conner.

"Ew!" says Clark, and he leads Conner to his room. 

"Alright, Boys," says Oliver, "get to work. I've got water to drink, and you've got feet to lick."

Roy and Colton each pick a foot, place a knee on either side of it, and start to massage, knowing how Oliver likes it. They each bend down, licking the big toe first, then suckling on it, making Oliver moan. They keep massaging as they suck and lick, eventually moving onto the other toes, sucking each down to the webbing. Then they start to suck two toes at a time, doing each side by side combination in perfect synchronization. They know it drives Oliver crazy when they time it perfectly together and though they've only done it once, it feels like routine. 

Then they start sucking all the toes at once, still massaging the sole and putting the whole front of the foot in their mouths, sucking hard and rubbing their tongues on the underside. They then start to lick the bottom of the foot up and down then side to side, then in circles, enjoying the manly foot taste and moaning themselves. 

Oliver says, "Pick up the pace, Slaves!" and though they've never heard Oliver call them that before, they're both instantly rock hard. They lick and spit until each foot is slick and move themselves forward to place the big toes against their holes. Oliver likes to do this next part, so they sit as still as they can while Oliver slides the big toe in each of them, earning twin moans of pleasure from his submissives. "Good Boys. You love your Master's feet, don't you? You love being penetrated by anything I'm willing to give you?"

Roy picks up on the right answer first. "Yes, Master."

Colton immediately follows with, "Yes, Master."

"Good Boys. You already know my new name. No one else can call me that. You're special. Slide down a little more."

They each fit another couple of toes inside themselves. "Fuck yourselves," commands Oliver. They each watch each other to work in tandem, moving in coordination as they pump themselves up and down on his feet. Roy moans and Colton moans with him. Oliver leans forward and spits on Colton's face before spitting again, this time in Roy's hair. "You like being my little bitches, don't you? My slaves?"

"Yes, Master," they both say. 

"Slide more in," says Oliver, "Stop at the heel."

They both comply, sliding down carefully before stopping at the bottom of the foot pad.

"You know what to do," says Oliver. "Stagger your movements and speed."

They each start fucking themselves with their respective foot, breaking formation and each going their own pace. Oliver wags his hard cock between them and they know what to do. They each start licking from the side, sliding their tongues under the foreskin and suckling together without stopping the motions on his feet. "You love your Master, don't you? Let me hear you say it."

"We love you, Master." they say at the same time.

"Are you happy?" asks Oliver.

"Yes, Master," they say.

"I've got something to make you happier. Roy, take the reins. When Roy starts letting anything run down his chin, Colton, you take over."

The boys get impossibly harder, knowing what comes next. Roy takes Oliver's cock in his mouth, and Oliver grabs Roy's head to push past his gag reflex. Then he starts pissing.

It tastes sour and delicious and Roy swallows everything he can, and for a couple of minutes, he's successful. But Oliver keeps going and keeps going and eventually a drop rolls down Roy's chin. 

Oliver stops pissing and gives Roy a moment to swallow. Then he beckons Colton forward and they switch, this time, it's Colton's throat that is forcefully invaded, and Oliver resumes his pissing.

"What do you say, Roy?"

"Thank you, Master," says Roy, still tasting Oliver's piss in his mouth.

"You're welcome, Slave. When your brother is done suckling as much as he can, you'll be the first to take my dick up your ass."

"Thank you, Master!" says Roy, truly excited.

Oliver keeps pissing and pissing and soon, a drop falls from Colton's mouth. Oliver stops, giving Colton a moment to recover and finish drinking and Oliver slides back across Colton's gag reflex and out of his mouth. 

"You didn't stay on my foot, Slave," Oliver says to Colton who's only got the big toe inside. "You're going to take both feet now."

Colton gulps. 

"What do you say, Slave?!"

"Thank you, Sir!" says Colton. Roy flinches.

Oliver kicks half his foot back into Colton as Colton gasps.

"Say it right this time!"

"Thank you, Master!!" says Colton, actually scared for the first time with Oliver. He's never felt so vulnerable during sex. 

And he loves it.

Roy slides off of Oliver's foot to relinquish it to Colton who begins guiding a toe in until he's got half of each foot next to each other inside of himself. 

"Fuck yourself, Cole. Roy, sit on my dick facing your brother."

"Thank you, Master," says Roy as he does as he's told. With Roy on his cock, Oliver moans in satisfaction, trickling urine and precome into Roy.

"Cole, suck your brothers cock. Keep fucking yourself on my feet. Do it right this time or you'll take it past each ankle."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master!"

"Good Slave!" says Oliver, really getting off on the power trip. 

Roy is trying not to let any piss leak from his ass, but he needn't worry. Oliver's girth keeps anything from escaping.

Each Boy gets on his assigned task, performing to perfection. Then Oliver says, "Roy, piss in your brother's mouth."

Roy has a hard time doing it at first, having never pissed with warm wetness around his cock, but Oliver slaps him upside the head and he relaxes a bit – enough to start trickling, and then streaming, into Colton's throat.

They go on like this for a while as Oliver orders them around and they complete each task to perfection. Then he takes them, each in turn, fucking them into Oblivion and gushing ejaculate into their insides. But he's insatiable, with no recoup time and no end in sight and the boys eventually have nothing left to give. 

That's when he brings the nectar out. 

He uses a fresh dropper to squirt several milliliters into each boy's anus. Then they're nothing but his playthings and not only are they obedient, but they're as insatiable as he is. Never once do they say 'stop' or use a safeword, but they give him everything they've got and more. When Clark and Conner come in the next day, they're still going at it. He asks if everything is okay, and all three of them give him their affirmatives.

After Clark leaves, Oliver decides it's time to fuck his new slaves in the shower. He has to piss again too and he pisses in Roy first, because he's the good slave, then in Colton's throat after, still tasting like Roy's ass, because Colton needs to learn his place. 

After they're all clean, Oliver finally gives them some aftercare. Fucking them gently and telling them how _good_ and _obedient_ and _perfect_ they are. He tells them that they're irreplaceable and says how much he loves them. Every word of it's true.

The boys are still taking turns choking on Oliver's cock as he fucks their throats roughly when dinner comes around. Clark brings them some food and they take a break to eat. 

"Dad, I've never felt so liberated in all my life!" exclaims Colton.

"He was calling you 'slave'," says Clark. "I recognize that I can't give you the kind of domination you need, but how is that liberating?"

"Dad, it's… it's like when you're bogged down with responsibility and decision making and then someone offers to do everything for you. With Oliver, when we play like this, it's like… I don't have to make decisions. I can give that up for a little while and just go with the flow."

"I hope that wasn't a pun, Kol-El."

"No! It wasn't!" says Colton, "but this makes me happy. If I really had a problem with it, I'd safeword out."

"You remember your safeword?" says Oliver, just making sure.

"It's 'butterfly', same as Roy."

"Good," says Oliver.

"I'm glad you're having fun, but we all have stuff to do tomorrow," says Clark. "Try to be done playing by midnight. Oliver, that gives you until midnight to make sure they have all the aftercare they need. I'm timing you."

"And what are you going to do in the meantime?" asks Oliver.

"I'm going to tuck the Little Ones in for bed. But I'm going to need some of that nectar. Please tell me you didn't run out."

"We've still got loads," says Oliver, going to the nightstand and passing Clark three bottles.

"Good. I'd hate to think you used all of our supply drugging Roy and Colton into submission."

"We were submitting long before the nectar!" protests Roy.

"I know," says Clark. "I was kidding. Oliver, why don't you come back from the Dark Side of the Force for a while and show your slaves some love. I know how deeply you all love each other and you all need to be reminded of it after dinner. Now eat up!"

"Yes, Dear," says Oliver.

"Love you, Dad," says Colton.

"Love you Step-Daddy," says Roy.

"I love you boys. Be good for your master. I'll see you at midnight. Oh, and if you're going to be too loud, take it to the dungeon. I'll be reading the Little Ones a story."

"Yes, Sir," they all say.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


By midnight, Colton and Roy have gotten a lot closer to each other, experiencing Oliver as pseudo-slaves together was amazing. Colton's completely in love with Oliver by this point. Whether it's from the intensity of their play or the systematic way Oliver seemed to be encouraging dependance on him, Colton doesn't know. But he knows he'll be spending a lot more time with Oliver than he originally thought.

Roy is very happy with the arrangement. They stop playing at midnight and the collars come off, but he still feels linked to his Dad in a submissive feeling and his step-brother in a solidarity of submission that leaves him aching for their company. That night, Oliver sleeps with Roy on one side and Colton on the other, whispering endearments and kissing their heads. At the end of the day, he isn't their master. He isn't their dominant. He's their father.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"We've got until midnight, Little Ones," says Clark to his Baby Boys. 

"We can stay up that long tonight?" says Arsenal. 

"Yeah, Baby Boy. We're going to watch cartoons for thirty minutes and then Daddy's going to make love to each of you."

"For five and a half hours?" asks Jon.

"If you want me to. Daddy's very special like that and you're special too. You deserve all the love Daddy can give."

"What about Step-Daddy?" asks Jon. "Can we have both of you?"

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin. Step-Daddy's busy tonight making your brothers happy. Would you like me to see if Uncle Jason or Uncle Mon wants to help Daddy show you how special you are?"

"Uncle Jason!" screams Jon.

In a flash, Jason is there at the door.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, taking in the scene.

"The Little Ones want to know if you want to join us and show them some love," says Clark.

"Oh… you mean, _that_ kind of love… I don't know, Clark. That's really close to my boundaries..."

"It's okay to say 'no', Jase. They are consenting and capable of using safewords, but your comfort is important too. You taught me that."

"Well, they are awful cute… okay, we'll give it a try."

Both boys cheer.

"The conditions are that they must always feel loved and cannot be belittled or objectified," says Clark. "Is that cool, Jason?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," says Jason. "Do I need to wear anything special?"

"Maybe take your armor off, but you're fine."

"I want to sit in Uncle Jason's lap first!" says Jon.

"I'd adore it," says Jason. "Do you expect me to fuck you?"

"Jason… say 'make love'," says Clark. "Try not to curse in front of them. At least when they regress."

"I hope so," says Jon. "If you want to."

"Then I'll go slip into something a little more comfortable. That way it's easier to give you what you want."

"Okay!" says Jon.

"Arse, you're being awful quiet," says Clark. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! This means I get to sit on your lap!"

"Okay, Baby Boy. Let me turn on the cartoon and we can get settled down."

By the time Jason gets back, He-Man is playing on the laptop, and Jon is in his favorite footie pyjamas with the back unbuttoned. Jason doesn't know that until Jon is clamboring up onto his lap, and Jason whistles when he sees Jon's ass. "I think I'm going to love this," says Jason. "Do you remember your safeword?" asks Jason.

"Yeah," says Jon, "but I don't want to say it and have to stop playing."

"It's okay to say it right now, Jonny," says Clark. "We don't have to stop playing if we're clarifying that you know it."

"It's 'butterfly'!" says Arsenal impatiently.

"Hey! _I_ was gonna say it!" says Jon.

"It's good that you both know your safeword," says Clark. "It's an important thing to know. Jason, Love, are you satisfied with their answers?"

"Fuck yeah. They're cute as all hell when they're like this. Fuckin' adorable."

Both boys blush.

"I tell you what," says Jason."I'm glad you have your safe words, and I'm glad you're having fun. But I'm not sure I can do this. So if I have to back out, my safeword is 'Batdick'!"

The boys giggle.

"Okay Uncle Jason," they say in unison.

"And just call me 'Jason'. I'm not your uncle, I'm your fathers' boyfriend. Okay?"

"Yes, Jason," they each say.

"Good," says Jason, "Now, what are we watching?"

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Mon-El takes over for Jason when things get too intense. Jason likes playing with them when they're Little, but he doesn't want to have sex with them like that. So Mon-El joins the boys and Clark, and Jason goes off to practice his marksmanship. 

Mon-El is happy to cuddle Jonny and kiss him and pleasure him. He's happy to make love to him. Jonny can't believe his luck because then Daddy and Mon-El are making love to him at the _same time_ and he feels so special. They do the same for Arsenal afterwards, but it doesn't make him feel any less special. Then Daddy is cuddling Jonny from behind and Mon-El is cuddling Arsenal from behind and the boys are kissing on the bed and Mon-El and Daddy push inside them and then everything is fireworks and love, and Jon can't believe how good it feels. He kisses Arsenal like his life depends on it until both boys have jism all over their underpants and both adults are spent. Daddy falls asleep inside him and Jonny feels so loved. 

Later, the 'adults' wake up.

"Thank you Mon-El," says Clark. "I think the boys had a really good time."

"I know they did. But I'm no replacement for Oliver. I think I'm going to pass next time. They need their Daddies, not me. Maybe Conner would be interested. He already has a relationship with Jon, and I think Jon would prefer his Big Brother to his father's concubine."

"All the same, thank you. I had a good time with you too."

"Just remember that next time. I'm not Oliver's stand in. I'm your lover. Don't ignore me until you need me."

"Okay, Mon-El. I won't."

"Good. I'll see you at breakfast. That is, if you aren't too busy wrangling the little cuties."

Clark smiles. "See you at breakfast."

When Mon-El leaves, Jon says, "Can Conner sleep with us tonight? You can snuggle Arsenal and Conner can snuggle me."

"You just want more affection, don't you, Little One?"

Jon blushes. "Yes, Daddy. I want Conner."

"Okay, I'm sure he'll be amenable. _Kon-El_."

"Right here, Dad," says Kon, speeding into the room.

"Get undressed, snuggle Jonny and do what you want with his cute little butt." says Clark.

"Alright, Jonny, get ready for a ride, because Big Bro loves you and is sexually frustrated!"

"Yay!" says Jon.

Conner takes off all of his clothes and climbs into bed, kissing Arsenal on the head, Clark on the lips and moving under the sheets to suck on Jon's sizable scrotum. Jon gasps and moans as Conner pulls out all the stops, doing all the tricks he knows Jon loves and bringing him to climax twice before he resurfaces. Then he rolls Jon over and mounts him.

"Big Bro loves you," says Conner. "Do you love me?"

"I love you, Big Brother!" says Jon. Conner kisses his neck and tells him how perfect he is, making love to him again and again until sunrise. Clark stays awake the whole time, watching his boys enjoy each other and knowing they all have to be up for breakfast. 

The only one of them with energy that morning is Arsenal, who inexplicably slept like a rock.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Damn, Ollie, that was an _intense_ couple of days," says Colton the next morning as he wakes up and stretches.

"I'm glad you're using my first name, Son," says Oliver. "I'm your step-father first and your everything else second. Good morning, by the way."

"Good morning," says Colton. "Huh, I guess Roy's still sleeping soundly. I've never heard anyone snore like that."

"That's his fake snore," says Oliver. "He just doesn't want to get up yet."

"Damn, Dad. How'd you know?" asks Roy, sleepily.

"I know you. You get away with everything because I let you, but I'm no fool, Roy Harper."

"Dad, can we do the whole master/slave thing again tonight?" asks Roy.

"No, Son. We should wait until next week."

"But you're getting married next week! You'll be on your honeymoon!"

"Clark and I have agreed to stay in town for the honeymoon. The Grand Opening of the new bathhouse is after the wedding and Clark and I are going to use it as a sort of resort. I'm going to have a small ceremony with Arsenal at the reception hall down the street and he's going to join us for some of the honeymoon. Then, we're going to Smallville to see Clark's parents for a couple of days, and then we're coming home. We have such a wonderful home now and Clark doesn't want to spend too much time away from everyone. So, Boys, do you want to patrol with me tonight?"

"Absolutely," says Roy.

"What about Arsenal?" asks Colton. "I don't want to take his place."

"You're not. It's just a patrol, and he's welcome to join us. But I think he wants to go to Gotham with Jason tonight. He mentioned something about it a couple of days ago."

"Oh, okay," says Colton. "Sure. Just don't call us any nicknames while we're out there."

Oliver laughs. "Codenames only," he agrees.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast started," says Colton. "You guys want omelets?"

"I'll eat whatever you make," says Oliver.

"Omelets, bacon, hashbrowns and waffles then."

"Sounds fantastic, Son," says Oliver.

"Yeah," says Roy, "sounds great."

Colton gets dressed in his solar suit he has stashed under Oliver's bed for emergencies and goes off to make breakfast. When he gets there, Mon-El is already making a huge batch of bacon.

"Do you know if Kal's up yet?" he asks.

"Not sure. He sounded like it, but I wasn't really listening for it. I know Conner, Jon and Ollie are up," Colton listens for a moment. "Sounds like Zar, Adonis and Chris are sparring already. Hemlock is snoring. Dad is… _Oh!_... Dad's busy with Arsenal right now, but at least he's awake."

"I swear that man is insatiable," says Mon-El. "I credit years of repression. Being a farmboy in Smallville has its drawbacks."

"I got to admit, I don't really get the whole age-regression thing they do," says Colton. "Arsenal and Jon are adorable like that, but I prefer Jon as an adult."

"Me too. But I tried it some last night and there is a certain charm to it. I can see why Kal likes it so much. The boys are so innocent and loving like that. It's hard to remember they're superpowered vigilantes."

"No kidding. But I'd rather play Halo with Jon than Legos."

"I haven't played either. Want to spar some later? At least until I have to go save the world?"

"Sure. After breakfast, it's you and me, Mon."

"Great. I could use the exercise."

About that time, Conner, Jon and Oliver are coming into the kitchen for coffee.

"Espresso's on the warmer," says Mon-El.

"Thanks, Uncle Mon-El," Jon says in his adult voice.

"Yeah, thanks," says Oliver.

The five of them stand around and talk while Conner helps Colton make the rest of breakfast, including a fruit salad and homemade whipped cream for the fruit. Jon makes strawberry kiwi protein shakes and Oliver hovers near Colton the whole time. If he's being honest with himself, he's just as taken with Colton as Colton is with him. The proximity is not lost on the others, but nobody says anything about it.

Oliver is stealing kisses with Colton in the dining room when Clark and Arsenal come down. Arsenal and Clark give them good morning kisses and head sleepily off to get coffee.

Oliver looks at Colton. "I know I said next week is better, but would you wear your collar for me tonight? After patrol?"

"Absolutely!" says Colton. "Roy, too?"

"If he wants to. I love you both so much and it means the world to me that you are willing to do this stuff with me."

"You too, _Master_," says Colton.

"Boy, you are just trying to get me to fuck you before breakfast, aren't you?"

"I don't know why you didn't this morning. I know your libido."

"Colton, I wanted to give you guys a break. You aren't sex objects to me. You're my sons. Sons who happen to be incredible in bed, but nonetheless, I wanted to show I care by giving you a break."

"After breakfast, I'll teach you how to use your heat vision better," says Colton. "Then you and Dad can have some time together doing whatever it is you do during the day. Then before patrol, I'll give you whatever you want. I'm yours, Ollie."

Oliver smiles. "Why don't you spend some time with your brothers if you want to. Make sure they know you aren't giving them up. Then after patrol, we'll make a night of it."

Colton looks disappointed. "Okay, Master. Whatever you want."

"I'm your Step-Dad right now, Cole," says Oliver firmly. "Call me that."

"Yes, Step-Dad."

"Good Boy. Now let's go have breakfast."

When they all convene in the dining room, Jason, Jay and Tim are there and Hemlock is sleepily growing a bonsai on the table. Clark sits next to Jason and Mon-El and Oliver takes his place between the Roys. Jon sits between Conner and Colton and Chris, Zar and Adonis sit close to each other. Clark says a quick blessing and everyone digs in.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	7. Changes and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Clark get married as everyone adjusts to their new roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS
> 
> SEX
> 
> Probably more.

  


The wedding is elaborate. They don't have many guests, but they're going for quality over quantity. The entire family is in the ceremony, and even Lois, Lana and the younger boys have their place among the procession. 

Oliver and Clark have well written vows and swear their oaths to always love and support each other. In their voices there is sincerity and true happiness. When they kiss, their Boys all cheer, and Jonathan Kent, Sr. has to wipe a tear from his eye. He approves of this marriage much more than the last. 

They all convene to the ballroom for cake, dancing and entertainment. The first dance is magical and Clark and Oliver are so entranced by one another. They're each truly happy they got married and their joy radiates from them in a color only Jon Lane and Jason can see. 

After that, everyone dances and the Boys all dance together, making a game of cutting in and stealing each other's partners from one song to the next. Jonathan Samuel and Little Chris Kent even dance a slow dance together. 

When the reception is over, the guests trickle out, each giving the happy grooms their best wishes. The Boys all ride in a separate limo from Oliver and Clark, and they go to the Grand Opening of Star Spa – Club for Men.

Usually, no one underage is allowed, but Oliver made arrangements for all of their sons to be allowed just for the Grand Opening. There's a ribbon cutting ceremony and unveilings and even professional mermen swimming with the innocuous sharks. There's a free buffet in the five star restaurant and open bars on the ground floor. There are dancers and strippers on the top floor and Arsenal gives Jon some money to throw at his favorite dancers. Roy and Colton have retreated to the dungeon floor, following presentations and demonstrations closely and memorizing everything they want Oliver to do to them. When the demonstrations are over, they get a private room and start discussing everything in Kryptonian before breaking down and licking each other's feet as they jerk off. Their tuxes are crumpled messes by then, and though they're careful not to get any fluids on them, their brothers give them knowing looks when they rejoin them on the rooftop where a barbecue is going on and Hemlock is doing a presentation by growing vines over lattice work that covers the picnic tables for shade. 

Then, there's the unveiling of the adult shop and to most everyone's surprise, there's a variation of nectar being sold as an alternative to poppers as well as medical grade marijuana edibles and natural botanical lubricants. Hemlock may not be old enough to buy this stuff, but he's old enough to make it, and with Oliver and Jason's help, he's going to be making a lot of money. Everything is under Jason's name, and the nectar is sold as a supplement with strict directions on dosage, so it's all being handled, and Hemlock just has to keep up production.

When all the excitement dies down and people are enjoying the bathhouse, Jason, Mon-El and the Boys head home and leave Clark and Oliver to enjoy their honeymoon.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy is balls deep inside Colton in the Kent Mansion steam room. They're wearing the solid steel collars Oliver bought for them at the Grand Opening and trading off positions.

"How long do you think they want alone?" asks Colton between pants and gasps.

"Probably a few days. At least until Arsenal's ceremony with Master," says Roy.

"You know, I was wondering about that," says Colton. "What are we going to wear?"

"I don't know. It depends," say Roy. "Arsenal hasn't really given us a dress code, and it's pretty much his shindig. I've got a better question. Master got a procedure done on New Krypton."

"I know about the X-K. I mean, obviously…"

"No, I mean, it was something they did to increase his size."

"So that's how he got so ripped!"

"No, you fucker! I mean his _size_!" Roy says, intentionally roaming over Colton's sweet spot. 

"Is that why he's so big?" gasps Colton as he tries and fails to catch his breath.

"Well, it gave him five extra inches and made his girth damn near untakeable. He was already monstrous before then. It also gave him the no recoup time thing."

"Oh. So what's the question?"

"Will you go to New Argo and get the procedure with me? I want to surprise him when he's done with his honeymoon."

"Do you know where to go?"

"I've got the contact info for the doctor. It's painless and relatively uninvasive. I really want to see his face when he sees his two slaves new and improved."

"Sounds fucking fantastic," says Colton. "We should get Blue-K collars too. Blue K and adamantium. What do you think?"

"I bet Jason knows where to get something like that," says Roy, "You sure you want to take Master's cock without invulnerability?"

"Hell to the yes. Imagine how much it will turn him on."

"I'm imagining it! I'm also about to come!" says Roy.

"Don't stop now! I'm all yours, and you're all mine. At least until Master gets back."

"God, Cole, I love you!" Roy says as he lets go and finds release inside his step-brother.

"I love you too, Roy!" says Colton. "Now get off me. It's your turn, fucker!"

They change positions, ejaculate leaking out of Colton, and he shoves into Roy hard.

"HOLY FUCK!" shouts Roy.

"Payback's a bitch, Bro. ...Do you think Dad will want the procedure?"

"You just love Clark's cock."

"Guilty," Colton admits. "But I think the no recoup thing would benefit everybody. I'm sure he wants to keep up with Master as much as we want to. Besides, it'll give the Baby Boys a big surprise. They love Master's cock so Clark being a little more comparable when they trade off might work out better."

"You're just saying that from personal experience," says Roy, "By the way, we have nectar for the no recoup thing, but I definitely get what you mean. What about our brothers? Think Arsenal, Jon, Conner and everyone will want to go to New Argo with us?"

"Let's just keep this between us for now," says Colton. "I want to surprise Master first and tell everyone later."

"You getting close?" asks Roy.

"Not even," says Colton. "I'm gonna last for you."

"You fucker!" yells Roy.

"Quite the detective, Captain Obvious," says Colton.

"Just fuck me, you bitch," says Roy.

"Scumbucket!" says Colton.

"Cumslut!" shouts Roy.

"Foot-fucker!" Colton shouts back. He spits in Roy's hair and grips it harshly. "You love it rough, you little bitch!"

"Oh God, Cole, I'm gonna come again!"

"Not without me, you're not!" says Colton, and he shoots into Roy as Roy shoots on the tiled floor.

They scream their release, and when they've caught their breath a few minutes later, Colton says, "It's not the same without Master."

"I know, Bro," says Roy. "But we've got each other. I'm here for you."

"Want to go get Master's laundry? I know where he keeps his dirty socks."

"Cole, you are a god among men!"

The two pseudo-slaves race off together to violate their master's laundry and raid his nightstand for nectar. It's not addictive, but they're all forming a habit of it. They don't have patrol for another four hours and they spend every moment of that time supporting each other and missing Oliver.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner is playing Transformers with Arsenal and Jon. For Conner, it's getting old quick, but he loves how happy it makes them. They have patrol in a few hours, but until it's time to change mindsets again, the Boys want to play and Conner's happy to supervise. 

Arsenal's the first to ignore the game and kiss Conner. Not to be outdone, Jon kisses him next. "You sure, Boys?" asks Conner. "You can keep playing."

"We want to play with Big Brother!" says Jon.

"I'm playing with you right here. See, I'm Starscream. And the Decepticons are about to whoop your butts, Autobots!"

Arsenal reaches for Conner's shirt and starts to pull it off. Conner moves away. "I tell you what. What if I share something with you that Daddy shared with me? It's really fun! I promise."

"Okay!" say the boys, starting to strip. Conner's hard by the time they're nude, and he sets each of them on the bed before rushing off to Clark's nightstand to grab the grape flavored lube.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Do you think the Boys are okay without us?" asks Clark.

"I'm sure they're fine," says Oliver. "They're all adults and they have each other. They're doing patrols in sets of three, so they've got all the backup they need."

"You're right. I just miss them is all," says Clark.

"Hey, Babe. We don't have to spend our whole honeymoon here if you want to check up on the Boys. They're just outside the city, and I'm sure they miss us too. Why don't we surprise them tomorrow. You can surprise the Little Ones with new toys, and I can surprise the slaves with vibranium shackles. They'll love it."

"What about the others?"

"We'll pick out knick-knacks for them. There's an Ancient Greek exhibit at the museum and we can buy Adonis a piece of pottery. We can find something nice for Chris at the Galleria. You know how vain he's getting these days."

"I think he'd like a nice watch," says Clark.

"...and Zar loves being pampered so we could find some kind of face cream or European skin care products while we're at the Galleria. Sound good?"

"I want to get a present for Mon-El, too. I don't want him and Jason and Hemlock to feel left out."

"I'm sure we can find something. We can look online for a new distillery machine for Hemlock and get Jason some new guns and get Mon-El whatever he likes."

"Cheetos," says Clark. "The ones shaped like balls."

"He's easy to buy for isn't he?" says Oliver.

"He really is," says Clark. "Should we tell them we're coming back tomorrow?"

"No, let's surprise them," says Oliver, "Then once everyone is checked up on and knows we love them, we'll resume our honeymoon and go see your parents."

"Okay, Sweetheart. Sounds good."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Yeah, I can get the collars for you," says Jason. "But I think Ollie should be the one to put them on you. How about this, I'll procure the adamantium Blue K collars and give them to Oliver as a late wedding present, and you can pick out your favorite pain play things and wrap them up to go with it."

"I already have a favorite chain!" says Colton.

"The one you like to be whipped with?" asks Jason.

"Yeah! It's fucking awesome!" says Colton.

"What if I get a vibranium chain for you instead?" asks Jason, "Same size links and everything."

"Vibranium's a really light metal… can you get adamantium?" asks Colton.

Jason laughs. "Of course I can. I am your black market go-to guy. Why don't I talk to your master and figure out what he wants? Then everything will be ready for when the honeymooners get home."

"Thanks Jason," says Roy before turning to Colton. "I want to share your chain, Colton. Is that cool?"

"I'd love that," says Colton, "It brings our whole co-slave thing to a new level. I'm really glad you're the one I share Master with."

"You too, Bro," says Roy. "...So Jason, any chance you have a mean streak?"

"I do, but not the kind you like. Why don't you skidaddle off to New Argo. If I know Clark, he'll want to be back soon to check on everyone."

"Good idea," says Roy. "Come on, Cole. Let's get dressed and zeta."

They each give Jason a kiss on the cheek and head off to get ready to go to New Krypton. It doesn't take them long to get to New Argo, but it takes a while to find the medical facility to get the procedure done. Since they're new patients and walk-ins, they have to fill out forms on the computers and wait an hour or two before the doctor can see them. 

It turns out that they can choose the size they want and Oliver only got five extra inches because he felt like he was already big enough – he just wanted to give the Roys a little extra to play with. Roy and Colton decide they want twin dicks, only differentiated by Colton's foreskin, and arrange for the size and shape to be roughly the same: fourteen inches long and three inches of diameter. The procedure is painless and apparently routine. Once the initial size adjustment is done, their scrotums are filled with an alien fluid and their balls grow to more than twice the original size. They're saturated with yellow solar radiation afterward to ensure proper healing and that their bodies are adjusting to the changes properly, then they're sent on their merry way, off to go buy some Blue K for the collars and chains.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner's just getting back from patrol with Jon and Arsenal when he sees Roy and Colton making out in the hallway.

"Get a room, you guys," Jon teases. 

Arsenal's the first to notice the bulges in their pants. "What the fuck? When did that happen?"

Conner looks at Arsenal, confused. "When did wha– _OH!_" he says as he sees the difference. He focuses his x-ray vision and his mouth waters. "So, uh… Bros, when did that happen?" Conner says, echoing Arsenal.

"We just got back," says Colton.

"We wanted to surprise Ollie when they get back from their honeymoon," says Roy, "so we got some minor improvements."

"That doesn't look minor," says Arsenal. "That looks intimidating. You remind me of Daddy now."

"It's the same procedure," admits Roy.

"Well whatever it is, good for you," says Conner. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm jealous," says Arsenal. "But I don't think I could age play with a huge hunk of meat like that, and I love being our Daddies' Baby Boy."

"I'm not jealous," says Jon. "I'm happy the way I am. I'm happy you're happy, too!"

"Thanks, Jonny," says Colton. "You looking forward to playing with this?" he says, gripping his dick through his pants.

"You bet! But I'm gonna go get something to eat. You coming, Arse?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec," says Arsenal before he pulls Roy into their bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" asks Arsenal.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. It's okay, isn't it?"

"Tonight, you're sleeping with me unless the Dads get back soon. Got it?"

"Yeah Arse," Roy says with a smile, "I got it." He takes Arsenal in his arms and kisses him sweetly. He loves his brother so much, and ever since they discovered their diverging kinks, they haven't spent that much time together. "I think that's a great idea. The new and improved Roy is yours first!"

"Unless Dad gets back. Then, I don't mind being second."

"Are you ready for your ceremony?" asks Roy.

"Yeah," says Arsenal, "I think so. I can't wait honestly, but now that our family is so… intertwined… I hope Ollie hasn't changed how he feels about me."

"He loves you most of all, Arsenal. I know he does."

"Thanks, Roy. That really helps. A quick lick before I join Jon and Conner for a snack?"

"Fuck that, I'm shoving it down your throat!" says Roy.

"Guess I am first after all," says Arsenal with a grin.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Hey, Clark! Check out this text message from Jason!" says Oliver excitedly.

Clark looks over at Oliver's phone and smiles. "I guess we know what to get for your subs. Do you think we have time?"

"I know a guy. We'll have the adamantium ready within twenty-four hours. Jason's supplying the Blue Kryptonite. He says the slaves bought it specifically for the collars."

"I guess they won't be surprised then," says Clark. "I have to admit, I wouldn't let just anyone slap a collar on either of them, muchless one with Blue K."

"I know, Baby. I'm really grateful," says Oliver. "You know I'll take good care of them, right?"

"Yeah, Ollie, I know. But I've noticed how attached to our boys we've become. I'm really glad we're getting married, and I'm really glad that Arsenal kissed me that night and opened up my mind to all this. I couldn't have imagined being this happy. ...And finding out my sons have been wanting this all along… Ollie, I'm so glad you're in my life. I'm so glad you're my husband. And I'm so glad we have our Boys."

"I'm really thankful for you too, Clark. And for them. You're going to have to pull out all the stops to outdo me though. Adamantium shackles, adamantium Blue K collars, adamantium chains and Hemlock's new experimental nectar… what are you going to give the Baby Boys that will outdo all of that?"

"Fuzzy jammies and Spider-Man sippy cups. You'd be surprised how happy they are with simple things that have personal value."

"I guess you win," says Oliver with a grin. "So where to next? Want to visit the museum before we go to the Galleria?"

"Whatever you want to do first is fine, Sweetheart," says Clark. "If the adamantium isn't going to be ready until tomorrow, then we don't have to rush. We can just do one or two things today and then spend some more alone time here."

"I love the way you think, Clark. Let's go to the Galleria first. We'll pick up cheese balls on the way back."

"Okay, Babe. I love you, Oliver Kent," Clark says with a kiss.

"I love you, too, Clark. I love you, too."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Mon-El is brooding. 

"Kal's changed," he says to Jason over coffee.

"Yeah, but it's not necessarily bad," says Jason. "He's just getting closer to his kids. I remember when he barely had time for them."

"It took fucking their asses to get him to make time for them? Hasn't worked for me."

"Don't be bitter, Mon. He still loves you and you know it. Just give him some time after his honeymoon and I'm sure he'll start spending more nights with you."

"Yeah, but only because you'll tell him to," says Mon-El, pouting.

"So he needs little reminders. So what. It's not that he doesn't care. It's not like he doesn't want you. You've been together through thick and thin. You've been brothers since you were teenagers. Don't give up on him, if that's what's going on."  
.  
"I'm not giving up on him, but I've never had to demand attention before. I don't know how to without being confrontational."

"Say these exact words to Oliver: 'I need Clark tonight'. He'll make sure Clark comes to you, and they'll both respect it. It's that easy."

"Are you sure?" asks Mon-El dubiously.

"Absolutely," says Jason confidently.

"I hope you're right," says Mon-El, sighing.

"I know I'm right. Want some nookie before they get back? We only have a couple of hours before they're home and occupied with the kids all night."

"If they'll be occupied all night, then we have all night. But, yeah, some Jason nookie sounds great right now."

"Why don't I give you a full body massage first. Get you nice and relaxed. You're always so stressed."

"Okay, Jason. That sounds great."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver and Clark are in a Wakandan jewelry store, looking at the selection. Oliver still hasn't gotten a ring for Arsenal, and it's less than a week before Arsenal wants the ceremony. 

"What do you think of this one?" asks Clark, pointing to an ornate wedding band.

"He likes simple things. Try to find a rounded wedding band with inlaid jewels, preferably diamonds and rubies."

"It's hard to scan for diamonds through all the vibranium," says Clark.

"Then use your normal vision and look for it like a normal person. I swear, Clark, you are way too dependant on your powers."

"You're right. I should try to do things the normal way more often. Sometimes it even makes things easier."

They continue to look and soon Oliver sees it – the perfect wedding band. It has a large diamond inlaid on it, extending to the edges of the ring and curved down the same shape as the band itself. Two more diamonds surround it, and outside of that, two rubies. When Oliver has the jeweler check the size, the ring is already perfect for Arsenal's finger and Oliver takes it as a sign, buying the ring immediately. 

They move on in the Galleria to pick out a watch for Chris, jammies and sippy cups for the Little Ones and designer face cream for Zar. By the time they have everything, Jason is calling to confirm that the chains and shackles are ready and the collars are being fabricated. 

All seems to be going well and Oliver can't help but think, _It's just like Clark to take care of everyone else on his honeymoon_.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The boys are all waiting by the main door when they hear the limo drive up. Roy and Colton are still wearing their stainless steel collars and have chosen matching black tank tops with jeans. Hemlock is wearing regular clothes for once instead of his lab or gardening clothes, and little ivy leaves can be seen in his hair now that it's spring. Arsenal and Jon are wearing He-Man shirts. (Jon's has a purple background, and Arsenal's has a green background.) Zar, Chris and Adonis are in their armor, fresh from a triple fight and sweaty from exertion. Conner is there in his jeans and his black and red S-Shield T-shirt. Jason is wearing a white undershirt that barely fits him (clearly Mon-El's) and Mon-El is shirtless in Superman pajama pants. 

Clark and Oliver are in casual suits with ties and snazzy dress shoes. They carry in bags and boxes, but Colton and Roy immediately help, carrying as much as they can. 

"Great to see you guys! We missed you so much!" says Clark as he hugs everyone there. 

"You were only gone three and a half days, Clark," says Jason.

"We couldn't bear to be away too long so we came to check on everyone," says Oliver as he gives hugs all around. "Roy, Colton. Take all of these items to the formal living room and report back to me," Oliver says firmly.

"Yes...Master?" says Roy, not sure if they're doing that right now.

"Good answer," says Clark. Oliver smiles.

"Thanks, Dad," says Colton before turning to Oliver and saying, "Yes, Master."

Roy and Colton disappear with the bags and boxes and the rest of the family saunters over to the living room as they catch up with each other. 

Mon-El is anxious, and he knows he should wait but he takes Oliver aside and says, "Ollie, I need Clark. It doesn't have to be tonight, but I want him all to myself for a night sometime soon."

Oliver stifles his surprise. "Of course, Mon-El, whatever you need. I'm sure Clark will be very pleased. You can have him tonight if he isn't with the Little Ones."

"Giving me away, Ollie?" Clark teases as he walks up. He takes Mon-El in a hug and says, "Tonight, I'm all yours. I love you."

Mon-El sighs in contentment, relaxing into the hug and taking in Clark's scent. 

Something's different. He smells… muskier? Mon-El is familiar with a surgery that's done on New Krypton to increase masculine… _everything_... and he grips Clark through his slacks to confirm his suspicions. 

"Don't tell anyone," whispers Clark. "It's a surprise." 

Mon-El smiles. Clark could spend the night with any of his sons or lovers, but he chose him and it feels _good_ to not be picked last.

They catch up to the gathering in the living room, and Oliver and Clark start handing out presents. Chris loves his new watch and immediately puts it on. Adonis treasures his shard of painted Ancient Greek pottery and casts a spell on it that it should not break. Zar starts putting his face cream on as soon as he opens his package, and Chris goes to get him a hand-held mirror to see what he's doing. Hemlock gets lab equipment and graciously accepts it with impeccable manners. Clark can tell he isn't as enthused with his gift. He probably already has better stuff in his lab. 

The Little Ones are next, and laugh gleefully at the new jammies and immediately ask for juice to go in their sippy cups. They're both a little too old for sippy cups but the cups are gifts from their Daddies, so they treasure them. By the time Oliver gets back with the juice, Clark's helping the boys into their new pyjamas and Oliver joins him, glowing with pride and love. 

Clark and Oliver pass a case to Jason and tell him not to open it in front of the Little Ones, but he uses his x-ray vision to look inside and sees a top-of-the-line sniper rifle with multiple scopes. He kisses each of his boyfriends and hides the case behind the couch. 

Then Clark and Oliver pass Mon-El a huge box. It's lighter than he expects for the size and when he opens it, he finds out why. There are eight two-gallon tubs of cheese balls, and Mon-El hugs Clark and Oliver tightly.

To him, he got the best present.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	8. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colton and Roy experience another night as Oliver's slaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> ROY AND OLIVER IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS
> 
> UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS
> 
> DISTURBING THEMES
> 
> SEX
> 
> CODEPENDENCY
> 
> SEXUAL DEBASEMENT
> 
> SEXUAL PSEUDO-SLAVERY
> 
> CRYING DURING SEX
> 
> PISS PLAY
> 
> PAIN PLAY
> 
> POOR BDSM ETIQUETTE
> 
> SEX POLLEN
> 
> DRUG USE
> 
> SEX POLLEN AS DRUGS
> 
> MARIJUANA
> 
> BLOOD
> 
> INTENSE MATERIAL
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

  


Oliver takes Roy and Colton with him to his room, and everyone else goes their separate ways. He stands dominantly in the middle of the room with a case in his hand. Colton and Roy obediently take their places, but Oliver makes them wait. They don't say a word, but they're vibrating with excitement. 

Roy and Colton have been kneeling patiently at Oliver's feet for ten minutes when Oliver shows them the case. Instead of giving it to them to open, he opens it himself and asks the boys a serious question before revealing the contents.

"Roy. Cole. I want to ask you to be mine. Always, without question or doubt. I want to permanently collar you, and always have you at my side. Will you be my slaves, now and forever?" Oliver pulls out identical metal collars, custom fitted to each boy's neck. They have a slight blue tinge to them and a blue inlaid arrowhead on the front, and with their x-ray vision, they can see the collars are adamantium. 

"Yes, Master!" screams Roy, bending over to kiss Oliver's dress shoe. 

Oliver allows it. 

Colton looks at him questioningly. "What about patrols? We can't wear Blue K while we're patrolling."

"These collars are like engagement rings," says Oliver, "but I will unlock them any time you need it. Will you be mine, Colton? Absolutely and for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes, Master," says Colton with a smile. "Yes, Master, I will." He bends over and copies Roy, kissing Oliver's shoe. 

Oliver scoops them both up into a hug and says, "And I swear to always be your Master, loving you and owning you. Both of you and no one else." 

Roy laughs with a tear in his eye as Oliver pulls out a key and unlocks their steel collars, replacing them formally with the adamantium ones. They can really feel the weight of them and it feels _good_. Colton steals a kiss from Oliver, and Oliver hungrily kisses him back before grabbing Roy by the hair and kissing him too.

"I want to have a collaring ceremony," says Oliver. "Something private and special. Maybe at the Star Spa. If you boys want to, that is. You get a say in this."

"Like a wedding, but for masters and slaves?!" says Colton excitedly. 

"Exactly," says Oliver. "Our relationship isn't like mine with Clark or mine with Arsenal or the Little Ones. But I want to formally collar you so that you feel as special as you are. What do you say?"

"I'm happy just to be owned by you," says Roy. "I don't need a ceremony."

"I don't either, Master," says Colton. "But if you want one, I'm happy to oblige."

"Then we'll have one," says Oliver, "Just something small and special unless you want the world to know."

"Can we wear masks?" asks Colton. "I don't mind a public ceremony as long as no one knows who we are."

"People would figure it out," says Roy. "Better to make it private."

"You're forgetting," says Oliver, "we have a magic user in the family. He can cast a spell so that nobody recognizes you. We could do a public ceremony at Star Spa. That way, the only people there would be people in the gay and kink communities."

Colton laughs, realizing this is something they can do.

"Yes, Master," says Colton. "I think that'd be great."

"Me, too, Master," says Roy, smiling.

"I love you both so much!" says Oliver. "It'll be after the honeymoon and the trip to see Clark's parents but I promise it will be great! Oh, and I have more gifts for you. I heard you want to share a chain?"

"Yes, Master," they both say eagerly.

Oliver pulls out a heavy medium sized chain, almost identical to Colton's and says, "I hope you enjoy this as much as I will. I also got adamantium shackles, leashes, extra collars and a few surprises. But they're in the limo. I think James is bringing them to the dungeon for us."

"James, the servant, right? Not Hemlock?"

Oliver laughs. "No, not Hemlock. But speaking of Hemlock, I brought one surprise with me. It's experimental, but if you're willing to be test subjects, this is his new and improved nectar," Oliver says, pulling a bottle from inside his suit jacket. "What do you say?"

"Yes, Master," they both say together.

"God, you boys are amazing. I'm going to freshen up in the bathroom and I want you in nothing but your collars when I get back."

"Yes, Master," they say and they wait for the bathroom door to shut before they take off their clothes and fold them, putting them next to the hamper. They kiss briefly and with excitement. Their master is back and they all have each other for the rest of their lives.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver washes his face in the mirror. _What am I doing?_ he asks himself. _Roy's practically groomed to be mine, and I'm taking advantage of that. And Colton… I'm enslaving my husband's clone! Do they really want this? Are they afraid of saying 'no'? Could they say 'no' if they wanted to? I don't know…_

_They love me as their master,_ he reasons. _and I love them as my slaves. But is love enough? Is this wrong?_

Oliver washes his face again and starts towards the urinal before deciding to save it for his slaves. They love him and he wants to give them everything they desire. 

He promises himself he won't abuse their trust.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Oliver comes out of the bathroom, Colton and Roy are kneeling naked on the floor, completely erect. 

"Holy mother of— What?... How? ...Oh boys! You have a surprise for me too, huh?"

"Surprise!" Colton and Roy say together.

"They look just alike! Did you… because you both belong to me?"

"Yes, Master," says Colton. "We love being yours and having each other. We wanted a change that marks us as a set."

"That's beautiful, Boys. I couldn't be happier. Now take a break and kiss each other while I get undressed. Then I want to try out that new nectar on you."

"Master?" asks Roy, "Do you have a favorite? Like an Alpha?"

"No, Boys. You're both perfect and you're both equals. There is no favorite. Just us."

The boys smile. 

They kiss for a while on the floor while Oliver prepares himself for what's to come. He has a few ideas, but he isn't sure which is best to do first. This is their first session after a big commitment, so it's sure to be remembered. He hopes he doesn't screw this up. He sits mostly naked on the bed with the bottle of experimental nectar in hand and beckons Colton and Roy over. He harshly grabs them each by their dicks and spits in their faces.

"Now that you're really mine, I have a confession to make," says Oliver. "I'm in love with you both."

They swell with pride.

"We love you too, Master," says Roy. "We missed you while you were away."

"I missed you both too. But right now, I need to piss. Colton, put my dick in your mouth. Let me do what I want and you just take it. Understand, Slave?"

"I understand, Master."

Colton opens his mouth, and Oliver grabs his hair with one hand and his jaw with the other, opening his mouth wider. When he's sure Colton can hold his mouth open that far without help, he guides his half hard cock in and shoves it roughly down his throat. 

Colton chokes and gags, but Oliver keeps thrusting as Roy watches, envious of his brother. When Oliver finally starts pissing, it's a strong stream and makes Colton choke even more. Most of it is going straight down his esophagus, but some is trickling out of his mouth. Oliver doesn't care. Sheets can be washed. 

"Breathe through your nose, Slave. You'll be alright. You're doing perfect. So perfect for me. Perfect for your master. Just don't forget to breathe through your nose."

Roy is licking his lips and his boner is raging. Oliver sees this and says, "Roy, get some lube and fuck your step-brother. I think he needs more dick than he's getting."

Roy eagerly grabs the lube out of the nightstand and slicks himself up. He bends down to Colton's exposed ass and starts to lick his way into him before applying the lube.

"Did I say you could taste him?!" demands Oliver. 

"No, Master!" says Roy, stricken by the tone of voice.

"Just this once, that's okay," says Oliver. "Good idea, Slave. Hop to it."

Roy grins. 

Oliver slides out of Colton's mouth so he can breathe before he passes out and starts pissing on his face.

"You're Master's perfect little bitch, Cole! Breathe fresh air while you can, I'm going to make you choke again as soon as you catch your breath."

"Yes, Master," Colton says, still heaving.

"Good boy. ...Roy! You've had your fun! Put your cock in him already!"

As Roy pushes in way too fast, stretching out Colton's entrance and making him scream, Roy says, "Payback's a bitch!"

Oliver chuckles, knowing they must have had some bonding time while he was away. He smiles down at Colton, who's just now catching his breath and puts the tip of his dick on Colton's lips.

"Come on, Cole," says Oliver. "I still got to piss and it has to go somewhere."

Colton swallows the huge cock on his own terms this time, not particularly relishing his necessity to be in control, but enjoying the fact that he can work out his breathing as he begins to gag on Oliver's dick.

Oliver grabs his hair and jaw again and slowly pushes past the gag reflex, into Colton's esophagus until his entire length is inside his slave. Colton is choking and gagging desperately, but he's breathing through his nose this time, and Oliver starts to push and pull his face back and forth on his cock. Oliver starts pissing again as Roy picks up the pace, fucking Colton relentlessly, and Colton orgasms really fucking hard. Oliver knows how long the orgasm will last and starts moving Colton's face faster up and down his cock. As Colton chokes and whines and comes, Oliver keeps going and Roy keeps going and finally all three of them are coming undone. It lasts for minutes and Colton feels so completely used and humiliated. He realizes this is what he really wants and he gets to have it – for the rest of his life if he wants to. He keeps coming undone until he passes out.

Roy stops when Colton loses consciousness, but he's still coming.

"Roy! Pull out! Help me get him on the bed!" Oliver says as he pulls Colton off his cock and up into his lap. Roy is there pulling Colton's legs onto the bed. 

"Lift his feet up a little. He'll be fine in a minute."

"What's happening?" asks Roy.

"He didn't breathe enough. The Blue K will help him recover, but we have to take care of him gently until he does."

"Yes, Master."

"Good Boy. Thank you for reacting the way you did. I'm glad you aren't greedy."

"Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome. Are you okay, Roy?"

"I'm fine Master. Just worried about Cole."

"I'm okay!" Colton chokes out, waking up. "I'm okay!"

"No, you're not," says Oliver gently, "but you will be in a few minutes. Do you need any water?"

"No, thank you, Master. I think I've had enough to drink. How big is your bladder anyway?"

"I've never measured," says Oliver with a smile. 

After a few minutes of resting, the Blue K has done its job and Colton is back in action. Oliver uses his x-ray vision to look for any damage, but he finds none. To his relief, Colton is in good shape. 

Oliver pulls Colton further up onto his lap and kisses him. "Do you want to continue, Cole? You can always use your safeword."

"It's okay. I want to keep going. Thank you for taking care of me, Master."

"You're welcome. Thank your brother too."

"Thank you, Roy," says Colton. "For _everything_. Both of you. I know I passed out, but it was still amazing."

"We're both glad you're okay," says Oliver. "Now, take off my socks. I believe you have something to do with your tongue."

Colton grins. Both submissives position themselves at their master's feet and Roy says, "May I?"

"Yes, Roy. You may."

Both boys eagerly take off the socks and start licking and sucking on Oliver's toes and feet. They love the smell, and they can tell he was wearing sweatsocks at the gym earlier because his feet are rank with manly foot scent. 

What's more, they know he did it for them. 

When they've got Oliver moaning in pleasure, they give each other a high five and Oliver laughs. "I'm glad you are both getting along so well. Now get up on the bed and put your asses in the air. I've got something special for you."

They both lick his feet one last time, grinning as they do and they hop up on the bed together and position themselves next to each other, asses up and knees underneath them. 

Oliver gets out the nectar and the lube and unscrews the lube's cap, pouring nectar into the lubricant before replacing the cap and shaking the bottle. He drinks a small amount of nectar from its bottle and puts it aside. Then he spreads Roy's cheeks and slicks up his dick with the aphrodisiac lube and starts to enter. He works slowly, working Roy open and pouring lube in. About eight minutes after he started, Roy is moaning thrusting backwards as Oliver keeps working him open. When Roy says, "I need you, Master! I need you now!" Oliver knows the lube is working. 

He repeats the process for Colton, making Roy wait while he does. Colton responds more quickly, possibly because he's still relaxed from his earlier pounding. Once Oliver's certain they're both ready, he sips a bit more nectar and lays down between the Boys.

"Okay, Slaves, suck my feet!"

They stare in confusion for a second before clamboring to the foot of the bed to obey their master.

To Roy, his master's foot tastes divine! He's never tasted anything so good and he doesn't think he ever will again. He's totally blissed out, completely in the moment, and he licks and sucks with gusto.

Colton is having a similar experience. He's never put anything so amazing in his mouth. The taste, the texture and the smell are all brand new to him and he wouldn't give it up for the world. This is his master's foot, and he's been entrusted with this glorious task. He won't mess this up.

Oliver moans as the Boys work his feet and he lazily masturbates, watching them intently and getting hot from their blissed out and intense expressions of concentration. His slaves are treating him like he's a god and he's never been more thankful. The feeling of their velvety tongues and soft warm mouths brings him to climax before he knows it, and he aims downward to spray his ejaculate all over his slaves oblivious faces.

He pulls them from his feet and starts licking their faces clean before grabbing each set of hair with one hand and pushing their faces together. He's still coming as his slaves make out in his lap, licking the come off of each other and his cock and moaning with needy keening. 

Oliver can barely bring himself back from his daze to say, "Good Slaves! Great job! You are both amazing!"

He can see the slaves swell with pride and renew their vigor. He doesn't know how long he spends jerking off while watching his slaves kiss, but he does know he's already coming again. On a whim, he repositions the Boys and shoves his cock down Roy's throat, pumping in and out before pulling out and doing the same to Colton. They alternate like that for what seems like forever and the eager and hungry slaves suck and lick on his genitals every time the cock leaves their mouths.

Finally, Roy's head pops up unexpectedly as he's licking Oliver's ballsack and he says, "_I've got to pee!_"

Oliver moans at the possibilities and finally decides to pull his cock out of Colton's face.

"Cole, drink your brother's piss. Now!"

Colton obeys, putting Roy's hard cock in his mouth. Oliver guides them, a hand on the back of Colton's head and a hand on Roy's ass, pressing them together. Roy moans in ecstasy as he pushes past Colton's gullet and starts to piss, relieving himself in more ways than one. When he's done, he nods to Oliver who guides them apart and spits on their faces. 

"Good Boys! Now what do you say?"

"Thank you, Master!" They both say at the same time.

"I love you both," says Oliver as he pulls his slaves by the collars toward him, spitting and licking on their faces. 

Oliver is suddenly feeling heavy and decides it's time to cool off. It's time for a shower. 

"Alright, Slaves, help me up. We're going to the shower and you're going to bathe me. After that, we're going to the dungeon and I'm going to bloody you up."

"Thank you, Master!" they both say at once while helping Oliver off the bed and onto his feet. He looks at Colton who's got this excited look on his face. 

"You like pain, Slave?"

"Yes, Master! I love it!"

"Turn around," says Oliver. He steadies himself and slaps Colton hard on the ass. He's still got his super strength, but Colton doesn't have his invulnerability. Colton cries out and a huge bruise begins to form on his asscheek. Oliver slaps him hard a couple of more times and Colton is bawling like a baby. 

Oliver, guides his butt backwards and his back forwards before thrusting into his crying slave. 

"Roy, make sure he doesn't fall down."

"Yes, Master," says Roy, actually afraid of punishment for once.

Oliver fucks Colton hard and fast, squeezing on the bruises with his hand as they disappear from the Blue Kryptonite. He keeps pounding all the way in and all the way out as Colton cries and cries. When he comes, he gushes hard into Colton's insides, overfilling them and squirting out around his thick cock. By then, he's holding Colton by the throat and pulling his entire body against his own, pushing all the way inside Colton and hugging his slave. He turns Colton's head and spits on his face before slapping Colton's ass one more time. Colton resumes crying and Oliver licks his tears up and pulls Roy against them. They cuddle standing up as Colton cries and Oliver starts muttering endearments. "You're such a perfect slave. Your master owns the most perfect slaves in the world, and you did such a great job. You're such a good boy. Even without your powers you're such a strong slave. I love you, Cole. You're absolutely perfect."

Colton keeps crying and Roy holds his master and brother close, hoping to help in some way. It isn't until Colton smiles at him through the tears that he realized he _is_ helping.

Oliver starts pumping in and out again and Colton moans as pleasure overtakes the pain. "Roy, suck your brother's cock!" says Oliver.

"Thank you, Master," says Roy and he kneels to take Colton's cock in his mouth. Oliver reaches around Colton and grabs Roy's head, guiding it as he pushes Colton forward. Roy chokes a bit, but handles it well and deepthroats Colton while Oliver fucks him until finally, Colton comes, shooting into Roy's throat and causing Oliver to orgasm again. 

They buck as Oliver rams mercilessly into Colton and Colton fucks as deep in Roy's throat as he can. Colton pulls Roy up for air and supports his wobbly knees before kissing him and holding him close as Oliver wraps his arms around both of them. 

"I have the best slaves in the world," says Oliver, truly meaning it. 

They eventually make it to the shower and Oliver washes his slaves off lovingly and massages their backs, torsos and legs before ordering them to bathe him. He's firm but not sadistic as he speaks to them. He keeps sliding fingers into them as they wash him and eventually he says, "Your master is going to get us refreshments. Cole, fuck Roy while I'm gone but don't come until I get back."

"Yes, Master," says Colton.

"Thank you, Master," says Roy.

The boys make love, giving each other a form of aftercare while Oliver's gone. It's not that he didn't give aftercare while he washed and massaged them, it's that there's a comradery between them that only they know.

"I like it when he makes me cry," says Roy. "I'm sorry if it was too much for you."

"It was perfect," says Colton. "I love Master so much. I love you too, Roy. You're both more than I ever could have asked for."

"Would you want it any different?"

"I want to last longer before crying. I was completely humiliated. I love it, but I hope I can last longer with the chain. I'm really looking forward to the chain."

"You remember the safeword, right," says Roy.

"It's 'butterfly'," says Colton.

"Good. You know he loves us, don't you. That he thought he was giving you what you want."

"I know, Bro. I know. And in a way he did. I'm just so ashamed I couldn't be better for Master."

"You were _perfect_. He even said so a bazillion times. But when he gets back, I'll let him know to build you up to that pain level so you can really enjoy it."

"Thanks, Bro. I love you."

"I love you too. You're throbbing. Are you about to come?"

"I'll last. How about you?"

"Master didn't say I couldn't come, just you."

"So not fair! Wait for me, okay, Bro?"

"Yeah, Cole. I'll wait for you."

"Do you think he'll let us sleep in the bed with him tonight?"

"I don't see why not. But we might all sleep in the dungeon. There are comfy cages down there and without our powers we can't break out."

"God, that's hot! I'm so used to being powerful. It's nice to feel helpless a little."

Roy smiles. "I know. Keep hitting that spot, Cole."

"Nuh-Uh! You're not coming yet, you fucking tease!"

Colton rams in him hard and then slowly backs out almost all the way, leaving Roy missing the space where he was. His ass clenches, trying to take Colton's cock deeper, but Colton keeps his distance, only keeping the head inside.

"Now who's the tease?" says Roy.

"You Boys having fun?" asks Oliver, bringing them Powerade and cookies.

"Yes, Master," the Boys say.

"Good. Turn the water off and get ready for your refreshments."

"How, Master?" says Roy.

"Both of you on your knees, side by side."

Oliver takes his robe off and steps into the shower with a bottle of Powerade. He unscrews the cap and guides Colton's mouth to the tip of his dick. "Open your mouth, Cole," says Oliver. Colton opens his mouth as wide as he can. Oliver pours the Powerade slowly over his crotch and it trickles down his cock into Colton's mouth. Colton drinks the entire bottle of Powerade like this, and soon, it's Roy's turn. Roy gets Mountain Berry where Colton got Mandarin Orange. 

When they've both drank their fill, Oliver helps them up and dries them off gently, giving them endearments as he does. He grabs the package of cookies and brings the boys to the side of the bed where he tells them to kneel. They do and he feeds them cookies, hand to mouth, like one would feed a dog. The boys moan as they munch, and still, Oliver murmurs endearments. When they're done with the cookies Oliver puts his robe back on and pulls leashes out of his dresser. They're really just heavy chains, and he connects one to each collar before leading them out of the room and down the hall. 

They really hope no one will see them. It's embarrassing to be like this where their family might see. But then _Superman_ – not Clark – _but Superman_ is in the hallway holding hands with Valor.

"I see you're all getting along famously," says Superman. 

"We hit a snag, but I think we've recovered," says Oliver. "I hope this evening finds you two well."

"It does," says Valor, "but I hear you've got big news… a new commitment, maybe?"

"Roy and Cole agreed to let me own them for the rest of their lives. I couldn't be happier or more proud of them."

"Oliver," says Superman, "May I give your slaves a hug?"

"I'd be honored, Superman," says Oliver.

Superman embraces each naked boy in turn and gives them kisses on the head. "You're both very special Boys," says Superman. "Make your master proud and don't forget your safeword."

"Thank you, Superman," Roy and Colton say in unison. Superman gives them each another hug, a peck on the cheek and then kisses Oliver fiercely. 

"Take good care of your slaves, Mr. Kent," says Superman. "I know they love you very much."

"I'll do my best," says Oliver.

With that, Superman and Valor walk past them towards Clark's room and the trio ventures onward through the house. 

The next face they see is Jason. He's in his Red Hood gear, hood off but mask on and Robin (the older one) is with him. Both greet Oliver with smiles. Robin makes a gesture to Roy.

"May we, Ollie?" asks Robin. 

"Certainly," says Oliver, and Robin approaches Roy, grabs his dick hard and licks his face. Roy flinches, but Oliver whaps him on the butt, and he stands still as Robin molests him. Once he realizes this was arranged, Roy smiles. His master went out of his way to make him feel humiliated and attractive. Roy can't help but let out a yelp when Robin grabs his balls. Robin licks him on the face again. 

Roy smiles.

"If I had a slave like this, I'd never get any sleep!" says Robin. 

Roy beams with pride.

Meanwhile Red Hood has opened Colton's jaw with his hand and is spitting in his mouth, calling him a 'pathetic bitch' and reaching around to stick two fingers in his ass. Colton soaks up the affection gladly, and Red Hood leers at him with hunger in his eyes. 

"Great smooth ass on this one," says Red Hood. "I bet he'd go for a good fifty million on the black market."

"Sorry, Jason," says Oliver, "They're not for sale. They're priceless to me."

When Colton hears that, he realizes this was rehearsed. But it doesn't diminish how valued he feels at his master's words.

The Jasons lick and spit on them some more, molesting them the whole time and both slaves start to blush. 

It isn't every day famous superheroes give them this kind of attention. At least not when they're naked and collared and on leashes held by their master. Something about it turns the boys on while making them bashful.

Red Hood gives Colton a smack on the ass and says, "Well, we should be going. Let us know if you need babysitters for your slaves. They are fuckin' scrumptious!"

The boys beam at that, feeling valued, wanted and happy.

Red Hood and Robin take their leave, and soon, Oliver is leading Colton and Roy down to the sub-basement where the dungeon is. 

"How about that? You boys are really a hit!" says Oliver. "I think I'm the luckiest master ever!"

The boys blush, and Oliver leads them further into the dungeon. He finds a place to latch Roy's leash to the wall and takes Colton over the the mounted adamantium shackles. He takes Colton's leash off and puts his hands in the shackles.

"I'll try to get it right this time, Baby," Oliver whispers in Colton's ear. 

Oliver goes over to a latched box on a nearby bed and opens it, retrieving a familiar looking chain. 

"Five hundred, easy?" asks Oliver.

Colton furiously shakes his head.

"Okay then. You tell me when to stop by saying 'Red'. This won't count as your safeword, so if you need to be my step-son instead of my slave, you still say 'butterfly', understand?"

"Yes, Master," says Colton. "Thank you, Master."

"Good," says Oliver, "Let's see how many you can do."

"Master, wait!" says Roy.

"What is it, Roy?" asks Oliver, concerned.

"There's another set of shackles. Right next to Colton. Can I… Can we…"

"Out with it!" barks Oliver.

"Master, please give me the chain too! I want to be next to my brother while you whip us!"

Oliver grins. "I'll think about it," he says, knowing he'll have Roy shackled exactly there when he has Colton nice and bloody. "For now you have to watch," says Oliver.

"Thank you, Master," says Roy with a disappointed tone. Oliver grins again. He goes over to Roy and spits on him before slapping his face.

"Don't you pout! You'll get your turn!" says Oliver.

Oliver turns away from Roy and approaches Colton, wrapping the end of the thick chain around his invulnerable knuckles. 

He strikes Colton with the chain, reddening his chest. The motion is smooth and sudden. He does it again. And again. Colton moans and gasps as Oliver continues hitting him with the chain. After twenty lashes, he grabs Colton's hair, spits in his mouth and tells him, "Swallow it, Slave. Swallow your master's spit."

Somehow, it being an order makes Colton so much hotter than if he was doing it on his own like he planned to. He'd rather have any of his master's fluids in his body than on the floor. 

Oliver gives him twenty more lashes as Roy edges closer to the end of his leash as if magnetically attracted to his brother and the chain. 

Oliver sighs. "Roy, get back against the wall. Keep the cold stone on your back and count out two minutes in your head. Then raise your right hand."

Oliver continues to lash Colton and he's finally getting some real noise out of him. They aren't screams, but they're noises of pain, and Oliver is ashamed to admit that having that power over one of the most powerful beings on the planet makes him hot as hell. 

Roy raises his right hand, and Oliver turns to him. He walks up to Roy and grabs his dick hard and spits all over his face. "Good Boy, Roy. Stand perfectly still." 

Roy is a statue.

Oliver takes the leash off his collar and pulls Roy by the collar over to the shackles next to Colton. He shackles his second slave and picks up the chain. Roy looks at Colton next to him, and they share a smile. They're together and being good for their master. They feel wanted and loved and they're getting exactly what they want.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The chain session lasted three hours, and now the three of them are sitting in the hot tub relaxing, blood being soaked up by the chlorinated water and turning the hot tub slightly pink. Oliver had Roy lick the blood from Colton's torso and vice versa, so there wasn't that much blood left over. At least compared to how much accumulated over three hours. 

Now, each slave is massaging one of Oliver's feet, and he smiles whenever they try to sneak a lick. Roy and Colton keep staring at Oliver with wonder in their eyes, and Oliver knows that after they shower it's time for another dose of nectar. This nectar is stronger but doesn't last as long and Oliver thinks that's part of the design. Hemlock assured him that it's safe in any amount but that they shouldn't try operating motor vehicles for at least four hours after it wears off. 

Oliver sets his feet down in the hot tub, to his slaves' dismay, but he beckons them over and they instantly smile. 

He guides one to each side and wraps his arms around them. "You two were fantastic! Such good slaves! How did you like it? Was it fun?"

"It was perfect, Master," says Colton, but Roy gets an evil gleam in his eyes. 

"It might be more fun if you pissed or came on the wounds next time," says Roy.

"Well, look at you. That's a creative idea, Roy. I want you both to write down any ideas like that that you get and give them to me. I want this to be as fun for you as it is for me."

"Thank you, Master," they both say.

"What are we going to do next, Master?" asks Colton.

"Well, I think you boys should have some more cookies and Powerade. Then, we'll have some more nectar and I'll use your asses. Then, if you're lucky, I'll let you fuck each other."

"I think we'd both rather be fucked by you, Master," says Colton. "Nothing feels that good."

Oliver grins. "I'm glad you love it. I love it too. Roy, do you want me to make you cry when we have some nectar?"

"Maybe if you build up to it," says Roy. "Spank me like you used to, please, but not like you spanked Colton tonight."

"Okay. I'll do that. I love you both."

Oliver hugs Colton and Roy to his sides and heaves a sigh of contentment. He doesn't think he's screwing this up too bad so far. The chain session went really well and the boys seem happy.

Roy stares in awe at Oliver. When they started this kind of play, he never thought he'd feel this way about him. He's always loved him, but this is something more, and he can't put his finger on it. He knows it might be unhealthy, but if they're all happy and safe, what does it matter?

Oliver sees the expression on Roy's face and kisses him gently. "You did so well, Roy. You've made your master very happy."

"You make me happy too, Master," Roy says. It's then, when Roy sees Colton's face, he realizes Colton is looking at Oliver with the same expression he is. It makes Roy doubly happy that he's sharing this experience with Colton. They were family before, but the intensity of their relationship has grown since Oliver first called them slaves. He ventures a smile at Colton who cracks a grin. Oliver picks up on this and turns to kiss Colton. He holds them for a while longer before taking them to the shower and washing them off. 

After the shower, he reattaches the chains he's using as leashes and leads them through the house towards his bedroom. This time, they run into Jason and Jay in workout clothes and when they ask permission to molest Colton and Roy again, the boys can tell this wasn't scripted. They smell the body odor on the two men and enjoy as they're licked and grabbed and invaded. All too soon, the identical duo gives them one last lick on the face and disappears down the hallway. 

"That wasn't planned was it, Master?" Colton asks.

"No," says Oliver. "That was genuine. Is it so hard to believe they want you?"

"It was just unexpected, Master," says Roy.

"Well, I promise I wouldn't let anyone touch you who isn't worthy of you. You are both very important to me. I have to go get some more refreshments. Hold each other's leashes and wait for me in my room. You may play if you wish." He passes them the hand side of each other's leashes and walks towards the stairs. 

Roy gives Colton's chain a playful tug and Colton returns the gesture. 

"It's nice to be chained like this. I'm glad he didn't use dog leashes," says Colton as they walk down the hall. 

"Me, too," says Roy. "I think he knows what we like."

"Hey, Roy. Do you have any doubts about this?"

"None whatsoever," says Roy.

"Me neither. I thought I would, but everything's so perfect," says Colton. "Maybe we should do something special for Master. Buy him a nice new bow or something."

"We could buy him an outfit that fits," says Roy. "I have to wonder how uncomfortable he is in that Green Arrow uniform with his junk so big. And he's got a lot more muscle than he used to… I think buying him some things like that would be great."

"I hope he likes it. But where are we going to get his measurements?" asks Colton.

"We can ask Clark or Jason to get his measurements from the wedding," says Roy. "I'm sure they know where they got the suit and tux. Maybe his measurements will be on file."

"That's a great idea," says Colton. 

They're almost to Oliver's room when Clark comes out of his room wearing nothing but boxers and a smile. 

"Oh, hey boys! You having fun?" asks Clark.

"Yes, sir," they both say. 

"Can I touch you?" he inquires.

"Master didn't say you could," says Roy.

"You have to ask Master," says Colton.

"_Good boys!_ That was a test and you passed with flying colors. I'm sure your master will be very proud."

"Did Master ask you to test us?" asks Roy.

"No, that was my idea. I'm glad you boys have boundaries and respect Oliver enough to say 'no' when someone wants you to do something he or you don't like."

"Thank you, sir," says Roy proudly.

Colton sighs. He really wants to give his father a hug but without Master there to give him permission he settles for soaking up his father's smile.

"It's okay, Colton," says Clark, reading Colton's mind. "When Oliver gets back, I'll ask for a hug." With that, Clark speeds down the hallway, leaving a gust of wind in his wake. 

Roy turns to Colton. "Do you think he's going to tell Master we passed now?" Roy asks.

"If he's going to the kitchen, then probably. But I think we should hurry inside before anything else happens. I'm a little humiliated like this. That was my father."

"Who loves us and Oliver and respects our relationship. Besides it's not like you haven't _been_ with him before."

"I know. But he's still _him_. I'd just rather be in Master's room with you right now."

"Okay, Cole. I want you to feel comfortable." They go inside Oliver's room and close the door, leading each other to the bed and laying down. They stare at each other for a long time with their chains between them. 

"Roy. I think I'm in love with almost everyone in my family. You, Master, Dad, Arsenal, Conner, Jon... Is that weird?"

"It's really weird," says Roy, "but it's not necessarily bad. You have a lot of love in your life. You're fortunate, and so am I!"

"Thanks, Roy. Do you want to jerk off together until Master gets back?"

"I'd rather just lay here and stare into your eyes. They're really beautiful."

Colton blushes. "Thanks, Roy. I'm kind of sensitive about them. They're black like that because I'm an imperfect clone."

"You're perfect to me. Perfect to Superman. Perfect to Master. What else matters? Besides, there could be some really weird circumstances if we couldn't tell you and Conner apart." Roy traces the scars on Colton's chest. "You're amazing. And you don't even know it."

Colton blushes some more.

When Oliver returns with refreshments, Clark is with him. Oliver goes to the bed, picks up Colton's leash and leads him to Clark. "Hug your father, Cole." Colton squeezes Clark tightly around the waist and Clark smiles and laughs, hugging him back. 

"You look good in your collar and chain Colton," says Clark. "You should be proud. You have an amazing body and you make an adorable slave."

Then Oliver does something unexpected. He passes the chain to Clark and Clark tugs on the chain affectionately. "Take your father's boxers off Colton," says Oliver.

Colton glows red with humiliation but likes where this is going. 

But he and Roy are both shocked when they see how much _bigger_ Clark is than he was before the wedding. They could see the size from outside the boxers but it's one thing to suspect and another to _see_.

Oliver watches their shocked faces with amusement before turning to Clark. "Clark, as my husband, you are welcome to touch or command my slaves any time you like and any way you like. My condition is that you never take their collars off unless there's an emergency or they use their safeword. Their safeword is 'butterfly'."

"Thank you, Oliver, I will respect them and you. Now Colton, let's see if you can handle this like you handled me before," says Clark. Gently and affectionately he says, "On your knees, slave." Colton complies before he even realizes it. Then he's massaging and sucking Clark's dick with enthusiasm as Roy watches with a raging boner. 

Oliver takes Roy's leash and starts leading him towards the bathroom. "Time for your refreshments, Slave," says Oliver casually. 

"But…" Roy says, hungry eyes on Clark and Colton.

"But what, Slave?" 

"Nothing, sir," says Roy. 

Oliver gives him a slap on the face. "How do you address me, Roy?"

"Master!" says Roy.

"Good. Start doing that. I don't want you to ever call me 'sir'. I am your Master and don't you forget it. On your knees in the shower. Would you like Mountain Berry or Mandarin Orange?"

"Mountain Berry, please, Master."

"Good job giving feedback. When I ask you your preferences, I always want you to be honest." Oliver unlatches the chain and points to the shower floor.

Roy immediately obeys, eager for his refreshment and the feel of Oliver's cock heavy on his bottom lip. Oliver unscrews the Mountain Berry lid and walks over to place his cock on Roy's open mouth. He pours the electrolyte beverage over his crotch again and Roy swallows every drop he can get. Then Oliver starts pissing and Roy is drinking a combination of Powerade and piss, hungrily taking whatever his master is willing to give him. 

When the Powerade is gone and Oliver is relieved, he gently helps Roy up and dries him off with a towel to get all the excess liquid off his chin and chest. He reattaches the chain to Roy's collar, leads him out of the shower and runs some water to clean off the tile floor.

"Let's go, Slave. I can hear Clark finishing up. We should have the shower ready for them for when Clark gives Colton his refreshments."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark is the most loving man in the world. Colton ponders this as Clark comes and gushes down his throat. Oliver is his master and completely irreplaceable, but Clark has the gentleness and compassion of a saint. 

Sucking Clark off is one of Colton's favorite past times and it seems like Clark is even more gentle, more loving, now that his cock is bigger. Oliver knows they'll tap out or use a safeword if things get to be too much and he is almost reckless with them at times, but Clark carefully massages his way past Colton's gag reflex and is careful not to hurt him as he pushes forward and pulls back, gripping Colton's hair firmly but not uncomfortably. 

When Clark is finally finished – though Colton knows he could easily keep going – he helps Colton to his feet and peppers his face with kisses, saying, "Good job, Son. That was amazing! Thank you."

What makes Colton really melt is that Clark is using his Superman voice to say it.

Clark pulls his boxers back up and tugs gently on Colton's chain, leading him towards the bathroom. 

Roy and Oliver are just coming out of the door and Clark kisses Oliver deeply, moaning as he does and making Oliver moan, too. They make out for an even minute before Clark says, "You've got dry mouth. When was the last time you had something to drink?"

"I've been drinking a lot of water tonight, but I could use a thirstquencher. I'll take care of that while you give the slaves their refreshments. Just do like I told you with Cole and there's a package of cookies on my nightstand. Have them kneel and handfeed them."

"Will do, Ollie," says Clark.

"Roy, I want you to sit on the bed and wait for Clark to finish with Colton. Be good for Clark while I'm gone."

"But Master, you're only going to the kitchen and back," says Roy.

"I might talk to Jason for a while if he's down there. I won't be too long, but I don't know how quickly Clark will be done giving Colton his refreshments. Be good."

"Yes, Master."

Oliver wraps his robe around himself and leaves at normal pace, and Roy goes to sit on the bed to await either Oliver's or Clark's return.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Open wide!" says Clark before pouring the Mandarin Orange Powerade over his crotch and into Colton's mouth. Colton is really thirsty, so he tries not to let any hit the tile floor. Clark sees the way he drinks and pulls out the extra bottle of Powerade to give him a little more. It's White Cherry. 

"We're saving half of this for Roy, so drink up," says Clark. When about half the bottle has disappeared down Clark's dick and into Colton's mouth, he puts the bottle on the counter and screws the lid on. He gives Colton and himself a quick rinse with the showerhead and reattaches Colton's chain to his collar. Then he leads Colton out of the bathroom to find Roy snoring on the bed. 

"Looks like your brother's all tuckered out," says Clark. "Why don't you go wake him up so I can feed you both some cookies." He leads Colton over to the bed, and Colton climbs on the bed to start kissing Roy awake.

Roy hits him before letting in a sharp gasp. 

"Colton! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you! I was having a dream about Crusher!"

"You mean Sportsmaster?" asks Clark, eyes faintly glowing red.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to."

Colton rubs his temple where Roy hit him. "It's okay, Bro. I understand. It's not your fault."

"Do you have dreams about him a lot?" asks Clark, searching for a pattern and hoping he doesn't find one.

"I've had a lot less since I got back together with Master and even fewer since Master first collared me and Cole."

"But you haven't had any flashbacks while Oliver is… I mean while you're like this, you don't have flashbacks?"

"I haven't had a flashback in ages. It's the dreams that are the worst. I used to sleep with Conner to help with that and then Arsenal after we found him. 

"Do collars or chains make it worse?" asks Clark.

"No. Crusher never needed stuff like that because he used brainwashing and drugs."

"I'm just concerned is all. Come here and give me a hug. You're safe now, Roy. He can't hurt you anymore." 

Roy gives Clark a hug and the emotions from the nightmare seem to fade. Colton joins the hug and Clark gives them each a kiss. "I'll feed you both some cookies, and then we'll snuggle until Ollie gets back. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, Dad," says Colton.

"Yes Step-Dad," says Roy.

"Good. Will you kneel on the ground for me please?"

The two submissives join each other on the ground as Clark takes the chains up in his hand. He moves the chains out of the way and grabs the cookies from the nightstand. He feeds them each a cookie, one at a time, Roy and then Colton, and lets them lick and suck on his fingers. Once the entire package of cookies is gone, he says to the boys, "I bet you're ready for real food, huh?"

"But Dad, it's harder to deepthroat with Blue K if we have anything too solid on our stomachs. Master is _huge_!"

Clark laughs. "Yeah, I suppose he is. Still, though, I'll make sure you have some good food prepared for when your play session is over."

"Thank you, Dad," says Colton.

"Thank you Step-Dad," says Roy.

"You're both very welcome. Now, why don't you hop up on the bed with me and we can cuddle and you can play with my dick at your leisure until Ollie gets back."

The boys climb up on the bed and snuggle against Clark, each wrapping a fist around his semi-hard girth. Clark kisses each of their heads and relaxes.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"You heard that, right?" says Jason.

"Heard what?" says Jay.

"Roy had a nightmare and hit Colton," says Oliver. "Yes, Jason, I heard it. Clark's with them or I'd already be up there."

"Clark works wonders for nightmares," says Jason. "There's nothing like Superman's arms around you to make you feel safe."

"Shouldn't you be up there?" asks Jay. "I mean, if they need you…"

"They need me not to be there while they answer Clark's questions," says Oliver. "I don't want my presence to sway their answers."

"Clark's asking about the nightmares and flashbacks and shit," says Jason, filling Jay in. "My guess is he wants to make sure being Oliver's slave isn't making things worse for them. Roy and Colton both have PTSD, like us."

"That reminds me, maybe I should be asking Hemlock for weed instead of nectar," says Oliver. "It might help the boys and we could cuddle more. I feel like we've been having a lot of sex lately."

"You're complaining?" asks Jay with a raised eyebrow. 

"No, but I want them to know our relationship isn't just about sex. I really do care about them."

"They know that, Ollie," says Jason. "But it couldn't hurt. Just make sure they don't feel unwanted. Sometimes a decrease in sex in a relationship causes one or more partner to feel unattractive or unwanted."

"They really are attractive," says Jay. "I'm happy with my Replacement and Jason, but I wouldn't mind snuggling or fucking Roy. He's delectable."

"You have no idea," says Oliver. "And Jason and you are my backup slavesitters if Clark isn't available. Just make sure to respect safewords and we're all good."

"_I'm no fucking rapist!_" says Jay with a pissed off look on his face and slightly green eyes. 

"He wasn't calling you one," says Jason. "He was just stating a condition that he would tell anybody. If he really thought you might not respect safewords, he wouldn't let you anywhere near his slaves."

"I'm sorry, Jay," says Oliver. "I shouldn't have phrased it like that."

"It's okay," says Jason. "Right, Jay?"

"Yeah," says Jay coldly. "It's fine."

"I'll talk to James about getting some low potency weed," says Jason. "Then you can _really_ be 'Green' Arrow."

"Oh God. You're going to start naming strains after vigilantes aren't you? Everyone's going to be smoking Green Arrow and Superman."

"Nah, I bet they'll put you in pastries," says Jay. "You look like a cannabis donut guy."

"Hey, I'm not fat! I work hard to look this good for my boys!"

"Totally chubster," says Jay, laughing. "Any fatter and we'd have to call you 'Green Shovel'!"

Oliver scoffs.

"Lay off him, Jay," says Jason. "Not everyone is as fortunate as us in the body department."

Oliver ignores them as he preheats the oven and pulls out a couple of frozen pizzas. 

"Ollie! Don't give him any more ammunition!" says Jason.

"These are for my boys. I think they're hungry. I'll give them a break while we eat and then I'll make love to them and go to sleep. I was going to make the night longer, but after Roy's nightmare, I'm not sure more nectar is the right thing to do."

"Here," says Jason, pulling out a small bag of marijuana. "Sprinkle some of this on the pizzas. It will help them sleep soundly."

"Thanks Jason. I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver returns and kisses Clark passionately when he stands before kissing Roy and Colton. 

"Okay, slaves, time to eat!" says Oliver. "I've got pizza with weed on it in the oven and it should be ready any minute. Thank you, Clark, for looking after them for me."

"No problem, Sweetie. I love them just as much as you do."

"I know you do," says Oliver softly. "Okay Boys, if you want to suck your master's cock, now is the time."

Roy and Colton fight to kneel before him first but eventually settle for kneeling side by side in front of him. Clark gives Oliver one last kiss before going through the door to his room and Oliver picks Roy first, knowing he needs the extra attention.

He gives each of his boys one load before pulling them up by their chains and spitting on their faces. 

"I own you!" he says. "You're mine!"

They each get hard from that and he raises an eyebrow. 

"I'm going to make love to you after we eat. If you can't wait, fuck each other on the bed. I'll be masturbating but you can't touch me unless I say so."

"Yes, Master," they both say obediently. 

Roy tops Colton first, pulling his hair and shoving into him hard. They fuck each other mercilessly until Oliver says, "Be careful with each other. You're playing with Master's property."

After that, they are much more gentle and trade off more cooperatively instead of fighting for dominance. 

Oliver comes, watching his slaves fuck and allows them to lick up the ejaculate littered across his chest and lap. 

Soon, he hears the oven ding and someone (probably Jason) opening the oven. He dresses his slaves in jockstraps and leads them by their chains down to the dining room. He sits them down side by side at the dining table in the breakfast nook and puts their chains in each other's laps.

"Be good for Master while I'm getting the pizza ready. Would you prefer orange juice or V-8?

"Orange juice, please," they both say. Roy says it first but as soon as he gets 'Oran–' out of his mouth, Colton follows suit, wanting to have the same thing as his brother. 

They eat the pizza in relative silence for a while until Oliver says, "Do you like being my slaves?"

"Yes, Master!" says Roy.

"Of course, Master!" says Colton. "We love it!"

"Why do you have to ask?" asks Roy.

"Contrary to appearances, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. I want your absolute dedication and obedience, but I want it to be given freely. You two mean so much to me. I can't even begin to tell you how important to me owning you has become."

"We're glad," says Roy. 

"We feel the same way," says Colton. "We miss you when you're not around."

"Well, after tonight, I'll be going off on my honeymoon again, and I want you to know how much I love you. I don't want my absence to diminish what we have."

"It won't, Master," says Roy, mouth full of pizza.

"Good," says Oliver. "But don't talk while chewing. You have better manners than that."

"Yes, Master," Roy says, still chewing. Colton laughs and Oliver raises an eyebrow. 

"Anyways, I wanted to let you know that Jason and Jay will be your temporary dominants while I'm away on my honeymoon. Jason will give the orders for the most part, but Jay will administer pain and punishments as needed. Roy, Jay has claimed you. And Colton, Jason said he'd be honored to watch over you. You are to do as they tell you."

"Yes, Master," they both say.

"Good. I know you'll be good for them. You may address them as 'Master' if they tell you to. Otherwise, address them formally. No first names unless they tell you to. Understand."

"Yes, Master."

"God! I never get sick of you calling me that. You two are such good slaves. You're strong and obedient and loyal. You're mine, and I love it! And I think I feel this weed kicking in."

"Me too, Master," says Colton. 

"Me three," says Roy.

"Do you feel like you can sleep soundly tonight?" asks Oliver.

"I think so, Master," says Roy. 

"I'll sleep soundly as long as I'm with you, Master," says Colton.

"Suck up!" whispers Roy.

After they've finished their pizza, they head upstairs again, the boys are permitted to go to the bathroom and ordered to clean themselves out, and Oliver waits for them outside the door. He can hear them throwing gentle punches and giggling, so he knows they're getting along as they wash each other clean. 

When they've dried each other off and come out of the bathroom, he reattaches their chains and leads them to the bed, laying the side by side, face down, and licking their entrances to prepare to lube them up. He makes love to them, switching back and forth between them and giving them each part of his load. He does it again. And again. And again. And again. 

Finally, he's ready for bed, detaches the chains and orders them to lick each other clean. They happily oblige and when they're done, he pulls them on top of him and goes to sleep. The slaves fall asleep soon after, kissing each other on their master's chest.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past several chapters took a whole lot out of me to write. This basically establishes the relationship dynamics and gives you an idea of how the people in the family treat each other now that they've changed everything. This also gives some insight to Arsenal in Part Four and how he viewed his family before his time travel. I haven't decided how to handle issues like Lex as President or the potential of Lois finding out that Clark is sleeping with Jonathan Lane, but I imagine I can bring in some drama again.


	9. Adventures in Slavesitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arsenal and Oliver have their ceremony. While they and Clark are in their honeymoon, Jason and Jay babysit Red Arrow and Match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> ARSENAL AND OLIVER AND ROY IN AN UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIP
> 
> SEXUAL PSEUDO-SLAVERY
> 
> FOOT FETISH
> 
> SEXUAL DEBASEMENT
> 
> PINING
> 
> SEXUAL AND NON-SEXUAL AGE PLAY
> 
> WHIPPING
> 
> THERE'S PROBABLY MORE

  


The ceremony with Arsenal and Oliver was phenomenal. Arsenal is happier than any of his family has ever seen him, and Oliver glows with pride and joy. They've both been wanting this for the better part of a decade and now they have it: each other forever. Oliver wears the ring Arsenal gave him underneath the wedding ring Clark gave him, closer to his heart. The gesture is not lost on Arsenal who delights in the fact that Oliver loves him best. 

Clark and Jon were the Best Man and Man of Honor. Roy and Colton were groomsmen. They only had two groomsmen or there wouldn't have been any spectators, so it was just the six of them at the altar. 

Since the ceremony was small and private, Colton and Roy are wearing tuxes and blue and steel-colored vests, but are shirtless and wearing their adamantium collars. Now that the ceremony is over, Arsenal gives each of their collars a playful tug, and they smile at their master's newest spouse, each giving him a peck on the lips. They're very happy for their brother and their master.

Arsenal and Oliver dance every dance with each other at the reception, but Clark spares a dance for Mon-El, Jason and each of his sons. The music is a classical string septet playing everything from _Lacrimosa_ to _Bringing Down the House_. Colton and Roy dance a particularly provocative _Smack That_, and Jay and Tim aren't much better.

The cake is divine, and Arsenal insisted on a frozen vienetta cake for the wedding. Jon playfully adds candles but Clark took them off before anyone could see. It wouldn't do to have wax in the vienetta. 

After the reception, Clark, Arsenal and Oliver head off in a limo for their honeymoon and the rest of the family, including Jay and Tim go to Kent Manor.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When everyone is home and undressed from their formal wear, Jon puts on his Xenon (Superhuman Samurai: Syber Squad) shirt and Goofy pajama pants. Conner takes him to the kitchen for a snack before reading Jon a story. 

Jason and Jay have been tasked with taking care of the slaves while Oliver and Clark are away, and while they are pleased to be trusted, the way Colton and Roy instantly stick to them like glue is a little overwhelming.

Jason takes them to Oliver's room and tells them to put on whatever is comfortable. They immediately go to Oliver's dresser and put on neoprene jock straps that look almost like assless briefs if not for the well filled codpieces. Colton goes to Oliver's laundry basket and pulls out two pairs of Oliver's dirty sweatsocks and he and Roy both put on a pair. Roy goes to Oliver's spare nightstand and pulls out shackle bracers (without chains but with D-rings for attachments), and when he realizes they only have one pair, he gives one to Colton and they each lock the bracers in place on their left wrists. 

"All comfy?" asks Jason.

"Yes, sir," they both say with a smile.

"How should we address you, sir?" asks Colton.

"You may call me 'Master Jason'. Call Jay the same thing. 'Master Jay' sounds too much like 'Mister J', so it's probably best not to call him that. He has PTSD, too, and the Joker is a big part of it."

"Yes sir," says Roy.

"Yes, Master Jason," says Colton.

"Roy, what did you just call me?" says Jason.

"I called you 'sir', Master Jason."

"I have to punish you now. Oliver was very clear that you have to address me how I tell you to. Give me the socks, Roy."

Roy looks taken aback, but he obeys, taking off Oliver's sweat socks and giving them to Jason. Jason puts them back in the laundry before telling Colton. "You, too. Give me the socks."

"But Master Jason," says Roy, "he didn't do anything wrong! It was my fault!"

"Yes," says Jason, "and he's suffering your punishment too. That will make you think twice next time. Give me the socks, Cole."

Colton takes off the socks and gives them to Jason, who puts them back in the laundry basket.

"Thank you," says Jason. "I'm not familiar with what kind of maintenance you need. Cole, tell me what you usually do with Oliver that meets your needs."

Colton tells him, blushing almost the whole time and Roy laughs at him and calls him a pussy. 

"Roy, you have something to add?" asks Jason. 

"He likes to penetrate us with his feet while pissing in our mouths," says Roy.

"That's not something I'm willing to do, but my feet are still dirty from the ceremony, so you can both enjoy giving me a foot rub and licking my feet clean, _if_ you behave. Roy, you need to go find Jay and ask him to bring another set of shackle bracers from my room. Then report back here."

"Yes, Master Jason," says Roy, and he goes to the hall and listens for Jay's heartbeat before remembering he doesn't have his powers. He decides to check Jay's room first and then the downstairs kitchen. He finally finds him in the gym sparring with Tim. Roy's a little embarrassed to make the request but is formal and respectful as he is for all doms.

"Master, Master Jason has requested you go to Oliver's room and bring a set of shackle bracers."

Jay gives Tim a kiss and says, "Duty calls, Baby Bird. I'll see you tomorrow. You can sleep in my room tonight if you want."

"Okay Jay, have fun with the slaves," says Tim with a crooked smile.

Jay barely perceptively cringes. He still doesn't like the idea of sexual slavery. He rescues enough human traffic that it hits home, and not in a good way. 

Tim moves on to the balance beam, doing exercises and stances, and Jay puts an arm around Roy's waist and leads him from the gym.

"So, Roy. You have to do whatever I tell you?" asks Jay.

"Yes, Master Jason."

"Just 'Master' is fine. You're going to come with me while I get some equipment and help me carry it to Ollie's room. When we're done, you're mine for the next week. Understand, Roy?"

"Yes, Master!" says Roy eagerly. 

"Good," says Jay. They go to Jay's room and Jay gets out a bottle of lube, a bag of weed, smoking accoutrements, an alchemy utility belt (supplied by Hemlock), chains, shackle bracers, a dragon's tongue, a catwhip, a bottle of vodka, cock rings, nectar, domino masks and silly putty.

When he's got everything loaded onto his bed, he pulls out a duffle and orders Roy to pack the items into the bag. As Roy is bent over Jay's bed, fulfilling his orders, Jay starts to rub his hand across Roy's bare ass.

"You like the idea of being mine for a week?" asks Jay.

"Yes, Master," says Roy.

"Good. I'm glad. When you're done packing, hand me the lube and stay bent over on the bed."

"Yes, Master," says Roy with a smile.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"What took you two so long?" asks Jason when Jay and Roy return. Roy is carrying the duffle and wearing a grin the size of Alaska. "Oh," says Jason. "You just couldn't wait, could you?" 

"No, I couldn't," says Jay. "I think his ass is only second to Tim's."

"Did you at least bring the shackle bracers or did you just bring your whole footlocker?" asks Jason.

"I brought everything I thought we would need," says Jay. "Now where are their leashes? I want to hold Roy's. Roy, put the duffle on the bed and find your leash chain." Roy puts down the duffle and goes over to Oliver's dresser and pulls out both chains, setting Colton's on top of the dresser and handing his own to Jay. 

Jay latches the chain to his collar and pulls the chain to bring Roy face to face with him before licking Roy's face and kissing his mouth. Jason picks Colton's leash up from the dresser and latches it to his collar. He pulls Colton's jaw open and spits in his mouth.

"Swallow it, Slave," says Jason, and Colton obeys. Jason leads Colton to the bed and sits down, pulling Colton into his lap. "Okay, Cole, ready for some fun?"

"Yes, Master Jason," says Colton. Jason grabs the duffle and starts to go through it. He pulls out the shackle bracers and takes the one off Colton's wrist to replace it with the set from the bag. He passes the bracer to Jay who puts it on Roy's unshackled wrist. 

The next thing Jason finds in the bag is weed.

"You brought drugs to do with the slaves?" asks Jason.

"I thought it'd be fun," says Jay. "We were going to use nectar anyway, weren't we?" 

"Jay, let's wait to smoke. I want you to use the dragon's tongue on Colton and Roy first."

"Blood okay?" asks Jay. Tim doesn't like to bleed a lot but when he whips Tim, sometimes they're both in the zone and loving it that little spots of blood happen. Jay has seen stuff online where people liked it a lot rougher than that and he doesn't know what Colton and Roy will prefer.

"Try not to stain the sheets," says Jason, "But yeah, a little."

Colton and Roy are ordered to kneel next to the bed and lean over it, and Jay takes turns whipping them, first Colton, then Roy, then Colton again and Roy again. Jay establishes a rhythm early on, being gentle with the whip at first and then slowly progressively harsher. By the time their backs are bloody, Jay works them down, easing his strikes until they're nothing but gentle slaps. 

Jason uses damp cloths to wipe the blood from the already healed backs and Jay puts the dragon's tongue aside and goes to the kitchen to grab some Powerade. He brings up four bottles and when he returns, Jason is giving Colton a back massage and Colton is moaning with relaxed pleasure as Jason loosens his muscles. Taking the hint, Jay drinks half of his Powerade and starts to massage Roy. By the time he's worked all of Roy's muscles, he's half inside him again.

"Jay, this is aftercare time," says Jason.

"This _is_ aftercare," says Jay. "He loves it."

"I love it, Master Jason," Roy moans. 

"Master Jason?" says Colton. "Would you put your dick in my ass for a while? Like Master with Roy?"

"Alright, Cole," says Jason lovingly. "If that's what you want, that's what we'll do." Jason presses into Colton, and Colton lets out a moan. Then, something unexpected happens.

He and Roy high five each other.

Jason and Jay laugh and take it as encouragement, starting to work for their own pleasure instead of just the slaves'. 

An hour later, they're all spent, and though Roy and Colton want more, Jason insists it's time to get hydrated. Jason shows Jay how to feed the slaves Powerade in the shower, putting them on their knees, putting their own dicks to the slaves' mouths and gently pouring the Powerade over their own crotches to let it drain off their dicks. Jay has to stop because it makes him hard and with his dick elevated, the Powerade doesn't flow the same. So Jason tells him to swish it in his mouth and spit it into Roy's. That makes Jason even harder, but this time, his erection doesn't impede Roy's hydration. For extra measure, the slaves are given an extra Powerade each and then everyone adjourns to Oliver's bed where Jason breaks up some weed. 

"Jay, pass me the pen vaporizer," says Jason.

"The purple one?" asks Jay.

"Yeah, that one," says Jason. Colton and Roy are sitting quietly on the bed and Jason hopes to change that, letting them break out of their shells a little. This isn't bro-time, but he isn't Oliver, and though he's demanding obedience for their sake, he thinks that everyone should relax for a while. To him, that means getting Roy and Colton to be a little less formal while still respectful. 

"What are we smoking first, Master Jason?" asks Roy.

"This is one of Hemlock's new strains. It's called Speed Force. It's supposed to be a few grades above typical medical weed but not enough to make you pass out in one hit like some of his stronger strains."

"Why did he name it Speed Force?" asks Colton.

"It's the sibling strain to the one he named after himself. C-Mack."

"Speaking of," says Jay, "How's the custody battle going?"

"Custody battle?" asks Colton.

"It's going… well, it's going. They don't really have a leg to stand on so they keep postponing court dates to stall for time. I had to file a complaint with a demand to see Jack to make sure his safety and whereabouts are confirmed. The police took over from there, but I'm allowed to see him for fifteen minutes once a month to ensure they haven't moved him or harmed him."

"Once a month?!" asks Jay. "That's ridiculous! They could do so much to him without you ever knowing!"

"I know, but the judge said I was lucky to get that much since they didn't have to let me see him at all."

"Master Jason, what are you guys talking about?" asks Colton. 

"Cadmus has one of my sons," says Jason. "He's a direct clone with Speed Force enhancements. His name is Jack and he'll be moving in with us as soon as I win my case. Unfortunately, that could mean next year or even the year after."

"I'm sorry, Master Jason," says Roy. "Would you like us to… _acquire_ him for you?"

"I'm afraid that would hurt my case or I would have already done it," says Jason. 

"What about Lex?" says Colton. "He's my Dad and he has pull at Cadmus. Maybe he can help you get your son back."

"Lex is the one keeping him," says Jason. "He's punishing me for going with Clark and getting involved with Oliver. He says I should have stayed with him."

"What did _you_ say?" asks Jay.

"I told Lex that what he did was unforgivable and that if he really wanted me, he would have valued our relationship enough to not betray me."

"What did he do?" asks Jay.

The slaves look stricken. They know what happened but know better than to say anything.

"I can't tell you Jay. It's private and it's my burden to bear. You're me. You understand."

Jay sighs. "I guess I do. I wasn't trying to push you."

"That's okay. We'll smoke a bowl in his honor," says Jason, loading the ground herb into the vaporizer. When it's all ready, he screws the cap back on and holds up the vaporizer. "To Jack!" he toasts.

"To Jack!" the others say. Jason takes the first hit and holds it, passing the vape pen to Jay. When Jay has it firmly in his hands, Jason grabs Colton by the collar, plugs his nose and presses his mouth against Colton's, blowing his exhaled smoke into Colton's lungs. Jay does the same with Roy and passes the vape pen back to Jason. They go on like this, only giving the slaves their exhaled smoke and start talking about other things. 

"Conner's really good with Jon and Arsenal," says Jay. "It's actually quite impressive."

"He's got Clark's paternal streak," says Jason. "I think in a way, he's roleplaying the teenage big brother."

"He technically is the teenage big brother," says Colton.

"Yeah, but it's more than that," says Jason. "Did you and Conner ever roleplay with Jon when he's regressed?"

"Not that I know of, Master Jason," says Colton. "We just had a three way relationship and knew Jon was like that sometimes. We never did any roleplay with it, and we never read him stories or anything. It was just part of who Jon is. It _is_ part of who Jon is. I think it's having Dad around that really brought it along. But moving back to Earth changed everything for us, and Jon stopped having to be part of a huge Kryptonian legacy and started just being himself. Besides, with all the toys Dad and Master give him, it's hard not to play with them. I don't think I understand the age regression all that much, or the roleplay, for that matter, but I'm glad they're happy."

"Do you think Jon understands our roleplay?" asks Roy.

"I know Conner does," says Colton. "If he wasn't so headstrong and balls deep in love with Dad, he'd probably be Master's third slave."

"Do you think…" Roy starts.

"What? What were you going to say?" asks Jason.

"It's nothing. Nevermind," says Roy.

"Roy, I am ordering you to speak your mind," says Jay. 

"I was just thinking… slaves aren't the only kind of submissives, and Conner seems kind of like a 'Boy'. Do you think Step-Dad will collar him at some point? Like Master collared us?"

"'He seems kind of like a boy'?" says Colton. "As opposed to female? Or as opposed to a man?"

"A Boy is a type of submissive, Cole," says Jason. "There are old men that are Boys and females that are Boys. It's a title, kind of like slave but with a different implication. But Boys are often collared and even have collaring ceremonies like Slaves and Masters do."

"There are also Puppies!" Jay says helpfully.

"I have homework to do," says Colton.

"How can you be a slave and not know these things?" asks Jay.

"I just do what Master tells me," says Colton, "It didn't require a lot of research, just obedience."

"I'll catch you up to speed, Bro," says Roy.

Conner comes clamoring into the room with Jon.

"I heard my name and 'collaring ceremony'," says Conner. "What did I miss?"

"Surprised you weren't already here," mumbles Jay.

"I don't always wear my shield patches, just most of the time," says Conner, "So what is this about 'Boys' and collaring?"

"We need a family library," says Jay. 

"We have one," says Jason, "It's just not fully stocked yet. I'll get James on that."

"Which one?" asks Jon.

"Hemlock," says Jason. "He's great with books."

"Is everyone ignoring me?" asks Conner. "What are you talking about with me and boys and collaring ceremonies?"

"You two, just come here and smoke for a minute,' says Jason. "I'll explain."

Conner takes the offered vaporizer and sits next to Colton as Jon climbs into his lap. He takes a hit, passes it to Jon and Jon offers it to Colton.

"No, Baby Boy," says Jason. "Slaves aren't allowed to hit the pipe directly. Hand it to Jay or me and we'll give them the vapor."

"So, you were saying?" says Conner.

"In the BDSM umbrella, there are a lot of roles. One of them is one you're already fulfilling and the title you would have is 'Boy'. You're in a Dad/Son relationship but there is also Daddy/Boy. You're obedient to Clark without being his slave and you are given more respect and autonomy than slaves are, but you are still in a submissive role, both sexually and domestically."

"Lots of people are like that," says Conner. "It doesn't mean we're all subs. I'm not like Roy and Kol-El."

"I know that. Roy was just pondering the idea of you in that role and I started to explain the subject of 'Boys' and how they are a type of submissive that is often collared. Jon is a Baby Boy and some people in his role are collared too."

"So it's kind of like Jon is to Dad, but not age-regressed?" asks Conner.

"Sort of. Yeah," says Jason, "But Boys have responsibilities where Baby Boys don't usually have a lot to do. And there's lots of types of Boy too. There are House Boys, Yard Boys, Leather Boys, Rubber Boys, and others. But there are also just Boys."

"I think Daddy's a Farm Boy," says Jon. "Does that mean he could get collared?"

Everyone laughs, but Jason eyes Jon seriously. "_That_ is something you should ask _him_ when Oliver's around. But to answer your question, no, that's not the same thing."

"Wait, so I could be like a Baby Boy, but a teen?" says Conner.

"Yeah. Honestly, I think you already are," says Jason. "That's probably why Roy asked about it."

"Okay, yeah. Okay, if Dad offers me a collar, I'll wear it, as long as I get to be myself. I don't want to regress or be a slave, but I'm basically going to be sixteen forever, so why not?"

"I'd read a few books on it before making any decisions," says Jason. "There's a lot to learn. I'd suggest starting with _The Bottoming Book_ and working your way up to _SM:101_."

"Do you have copies of them?" asks Conner.

"At Wayne Manor," says Jason. "I'll pick them up along with some others next time I'm in Gotham."

"You'd look good in neoprene," says Jay. "I can totally see it now – black and blue tank and shorts with a black on blue collar and a backwards cap. Totally you. Totally awesome."

"That does sound comfy," says Conner. "I've always liked neoprene."

"Plus you already like being a submissive with bondage," says Colton. "Maybe being collared wouldn't be so out of place."

"If Jon gets one from Dad, I want one. Otherwise, I'll read the books and approach Dad on my own terms. No giving him ideas, guys."

"You got it," says Jason. "Doesn't he, slaves?"

"Yes, Master Jason," Roy and Colton say in unison. 

"I'm gonna tell him the next time I see him!" says Jon.

Conner facepalms.

"I'm gonna ask for a baby blue collar! Or periwinkle!" says Jon. "And I'll tell him you want Egyptian blue and black!"

"At least he knows your colors," says Colton.

"How do you know I don't want crimson and black?" says Conner.

"Because red is your work color, not your home color," says Jon.

Colton laughs. "He's got you there, Bro."

"Besides," says Jay, "Colors mean different things in the BDSM community. It's called flagging or hanky code. Red means you're into fisting."

"Holy Rao!" says Conner. "I'm not into… oh wait… I guess that's what I did with Dad our first time. But that doesn't mean it's my fetish!"

"What are other colors, Master?" asks Colton.

"Yellow is watersports, blood-red or maroon is blood play, fuschia is for spanking, grey is bondage, a hue of hunter green is also called Daddy Green and baby blue is for Baby Boy. And black is for S&M. There are a lot more and they tend to vary a bit. For instance different shades of blue mean different things but medium blue generally means Boy."

"See Conner?" says Jon, "Blue is your home color and it means what you are!"

"Okay, I'll look into it," concedes Conner. "But I'm still going to read those books first."

"Can you read them to me?" asks Jon.

"Is that a good idea?" Conner asks Jason.

"_The Bottoming Book_ is probably okay, but _SM:101_ isn't necessarily appropriate for Little Jonny. It's basically an instruction manual, so he'd find it boring anyway."

"We could always Zeta to the Batcave and go pick them up now," says Colton. "I think I'd like to read those books too."

"Okay, slaves, ready to meet Batman wearing nothing but jockstraps and your collars?" asks Jay.

"We should make sure the younger Robin isn't there," says Jason. "No need to expose him to this. He's still a little young for this."

"He's with the Teen Titans in San Francisco this week, but I'll text him just to make sure," says Jay.

While Jay texts Dick, Jason has Colton load another bowl in the vaporizer pen. 

"That stuff smells yummy!" says Jonny. "Will you bake some into cookies?" he asks Jason.

"Sure. I'll ask Hemlock to make some sunflower seed peanut butter with it, and I'll make peanut butter cookies."

"That sounds tasty," says Conner. "You're a much better baker than M'Gann.

"It's one of our many secret talents," says Jay.

"Why secret?" asks Jon

"Because Red Hood can't strike fear into the hearts of criminals if they're visualizing us in aprons." says Jason.

"I bet you look hot in an apron, Master Jason," says Colton.

"Just for that, you get to have the first cookie when I make them," says Jason. "Okay, guys, ready to make that trip to Gotham?"

"Yeah!" says Jon.

"Did you get a reply from Dick?" Colton asks Jay.

"Yeah, he's still in San Francisco," says Jay. 

"Baby Boy," says Jason, "what do you want to wear to Gotham?"

"I'll help him get dressed," says Conner.

Conner leads Jon out of the room through Clark's, and Jason says to the slaves, "Okay, you can put the sweat socks back on. Also combat boots if you have them."

The slaves leap over to the laundry basket and retrieve the socks, smelling their scent before putting them on.

"You miss your master, don't you?" Jay asks affectionately.

"Yes, Master," says Roy. "You're doing great, but he's our real master. I miss his feet."

"That explains the socks," says Jay. 

"Go find your combat boots and report back here," says Jason.

Colton arrives back at Oliver's room first. Roy has to dig through his disorganized closet to find his black boots. By the time they're both laced up and ready to go, Conner is arriving back with Jon. Jon is wearing jeans shorts and a green Dragonzord T-shirt. Conner is wearing Jon's grey Captain America shirt with grey Marvel Comics pajama pants. 

"You said grey was bondage, right? says Conner, adjusting the tight-fitting shirt.

"Yeah, but that's usually marked with BDSM gear or colored bandanas hanging out of your pockets," says Jason. "It's cool though. We're just going to the Batcave, not a leather bar. Besides, you're already taken and Clark knows what you like."

"And he isn't here to see it," says Jon helpfully. "But that's okay, you look great, Big Brother!"

"Thanks Jonny," says Conner. "Lead the way," he tells Jason.

"Slaves, put your chains on. Jay, hold their chains and take up the rear with them," says Jason and he leads the way to the zeta tube in the sub-basement.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Bruce is conflicted. 

Seeing Jason is always a good thing in his book. He doesn't spend enough time with his sons, in his humble opinion. But when Alfred asked him to stay for tea, Bruce expected Jason to offer clothes to his scantily clad companions. Or remove the chains from their necks. Or at least let them sit at the table. Instead, they're kneeling on the floor next to Jason and Jay who are quietly handfeeding them cookies. And Bruce knew Jon regressed. Clark had confided in him when he went through his identity crisis. But to actually see Jon act like a child is another thing entirely. Unfortunately, Bruce had dressed in lace for Selina two weeks ago, and he knows that if he says anything negative to or about his current surroundings, Alfred will have no problem admonishing him for being hypocritical – very probably in humiliating detail.

"Can I have some cookies to feed the slaves?" asks Jon. "I wanna feed the slaves!"

"Certainly, Master Jonathan," says Alfred in his ever-formal voice. 

Alfred is unflappable. 

Bruce swallows whatever comment he was about to make about Jon wanting to feed his brothers like animals at the zoo and listens as Jay regails them with his latest adventure in Blüdhaven. Apparently the elder Dick has claimed the city as under his protection and Nightwing and Red Hood had an epic battle to decide the fate of some of Red Hood's drug dealers. 

Though Jay seems to think it's something to laugh about, all Bruce can think as he hears the tale is how either or both of his children could have gotten hurt. Jay says he managed to shoot Nightwing with rubber bullets while he was in the middle of a quadruple aerial summersault, landing him on his ass in a comedic fashion. Though Bruce scoffs at the imagery, he becomes worried about if the older boy may have sustained any injury to his coccyx.

"Here are your cookies," says Alfred. "May I suggest feeding them something of more substance though? Perhaps sausage and egg crescent rolls. It is the wee hours of the morning and growing boys need to eat a filling breakfast."

"That sounds wonderful, Alfie," says Jason. "Would you make some for the rest of us too?"

"Certainly, Master Jason. May I say again how good it is to see you."

"It's great to see you too, Alfie," says Jason. "Maybe sometime you could come over for a visit. We have our own servants at Kent Manor, so you wouldn't have to lift a finger."

"Certainly, sir, I shall come calling on my next day off." 

"Looking forward to it, Alfie," says Jay. 

"Alfred," says Bruce, "you don't take days off. I've spent years trying to get you to."

"Yes, sir, but for the young master, I'm sure you can feed yourself for a day."

Bruce looks betrayed. "Alfred, you're making me sound like a slave-driver."

"Certainly not, Master Bruce. You are no slave-driver. I believe that is Master Jason's new job."

With that, Alfred leaves to the kitchen and Bruce is at a complete loss for words.

Meanwhile Jon is happily stuffing cookies into Roy and Colton's mouths, apparently trying to see how many will fit.

"That's enough, Jonny," says Conner. "Don't make them choke."

"That's also our job," says Jay as he gives Bruce a leer. 

Bruce coughs into his fist and says, "I'm glad you came to visit while Dick is away. We don't need to explain… this… to a fifteen year old."

"Whatever," says Jay, "according to Nightwing, he's probably getting boffed by the speedster. He says he started his relationship with the West kid when he was thirteen. That's before he came back in time."

"Really…?" says Bruce, "...I guess I need to update the slideshow to address the dangers of friction during anal sex….

"Master Bruce, that is not appropriate conversation for the dinner table," says Alfred, coming in with the crescent rolls. 

Bruce looks from Alfred to the slaves with his mouth hanging open. 

"How did you make those so fast?" asks Jon.

"I have learned, Master Jonathan, that it is always best to be prepared. Especially when it comes to the young Master Jason and food."

"You're an angel, Alfie," says Jason.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner takes the books to his room and starts to read Jon _The Bottoming Book_. They get so immersed that they read the whole book together, and Jon's still awake and wanting a sequel. Jon says that sometime, he wants to be the 'damsel in distress' captured and tied up by an evil version of Oliver and have to wait ten minutes for Superman to show. During that ten minutes, he won't know what's going to happen. Superman might show up and rescue him, making love to him as a romantic gesture after the rescue. But if he doesn't show, Oliver has his evil way with him. 

"That's very creative, Jon," says Conner, "I'm sure Dad and Step-Dad will like exploring that with you. What about me? Anything you want to do with me?"

"Wrestling!" says Jon. "You can be the coach and wrestle me! Then we'll go to the locker room and… well, you know…"

"That sounds like fun, Jon," says Conner, smiling. "Do you want me to buy us wrestling singlets?"

"Yes! I want mine to be baby blue!" exclaims Jon.

"Is regular blue fine?" asks Conner. "I think that'll be easier to find. I want a grey and red one."

"Yeah, blue is okay," says Jon.

"Do you want me to look online now? We could order some a couple of sizes too big and have them tailored."

"That sounds great!" says Jon.

"Okay, then," says Conner. "Let me go get my phone."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Alright, slaves," says Jason. "I'm going to lay on the bed and you are going to give me the best foot massage I've ever gotten." 

The slaves eagerly take their places as Jason lays on the bed. Jay gives a lopsided smile and begins to break up some more of Hemlock's medical cannabis. By the time Colton and Roy have removed Jason's boots and socks, he says, "Oh, and one more thing, slaves. Put my socks in your mouths. Don't take then out unless I tell you." Roy pops a boner visible in his neoprene jockstrap, and Colton actually drools. They quickly smell the socks, inhaling a fragrant scent that can only be found on Jason's feet, and ball up the socks and put them in their mouths. 

The slaves get to work pleasing Jason's worn feet and focusing solely on their task. With the slaves muffled and occupied, the Jasons talk as if they aren't there.

"Hemlock's thinking about supplying tranquilizer chemicals to WayneTech under a pseudonym," says Jason.

"He's turning into quite the little entrepreneur, isn't he?" says Jay. "He should have his own company by now with all the supplies and herbs he sells."

"I don't want anything to interfere with his schooling," says Jason. "That's something we both agree on. He says that after his doctorate he wants to start supplying hospitals with his herbs and supplements. Maybe start a biochemical company. By then, some of his patents should be ready and his stuff approved by the FDA, so it's a real possibility."

"What about Jack? Do you know what he likes in education?"

"He's really into physics and chemistry, and Lex assured me that his Cadmus programming will include a Master's degree in both, but I'd rather he go to college on New Krypton. The University of Kryptonopolis is really good and the crystals there a lot safer than dealing with the G-Gnomes."

"Yeah," says Jay, "but it seemed to work out well for the twins and Hemlock. I definitely see the advantage of telepathic education, whether it's from Cadmus' tech or Krypton's."

"I asked Lex to use psi crystals to educate Jack, but he insists on Cadmus' programming. Something about not being directly involved for legal reasons."

"That's bullshit," says Jay. "He's already involved."

"The custody battle is with Cadmus, not Lex Luthor. Lex wants to keep it that way."

"You don't think he'll hurt him, do you?" asks Jay.

"No. But I don't trust the scientists at Cadmus with my child. Jay, I saw Project Lazarus. There are a lot of clones that didn't make it. I just don't want them to screw up."

"Project Lazarus?" asks Jay.

"The cloning project with my DNA," Jason explains. "Hemlock wasn't part of Project Lazarus, but he was in a pod next to them. I want to sue for custody of all of my successful clones, but I don't have proof that they exist."

"How did you get proof that Jack exists?"

"Cadmus accidentally admitted it in court," says Jason. "Doctor Roquet is easy to break. But I don't think she'll make the same mistake again."

"You could always try," says Jay. "Mention Project Lazarus in court and have the feds raid Cadmus. You know what floor it's on?" 

"The successful clones are on Sublevel Forty-Eight," says Jason. "The ones that didn't work out are on Sublevel Forty."

"We could always plan a raid ourselves to prove the existence of Project Lazarus. Just a little recon with files and photos."

"That could work. If Lex hasn't revoked it, I have a login at Cadmus with high clearance. Roy, Cole, take the socks out of your mouths for a second," says Jason. They obey him and look at him expectantly. "Do you two feel like a little recon mission with me and Jay while Arse, Ollie and Kal are away?"

"Yes, Master Jason," say the slaves.

"This isn't an order," says Jay. "We're asking if you actually want to do this."

"We understand," says Colton.

"We want to help you," says Roy. "I think we both have beefs with Cadmus."

"Good. We'll plan it out and do the mission in a couple of days. We'll be going in our armor, so that means you two will go as your superhero identities and Jay and I will go as Red Hood and Black Lantern. With our powers combined, Cadmus doesn't stand a chance of stopping us."

"I totally thought you were going to do a line about Captain Planet, Master Jason," says Roy.

"That's 'By _your_ powers combined'," says Jay.

"What rings would you pick if you had to choose," asks Jason curiously.

"Fire," says Roy. "It's the strongest element."

"I'd have to choose Heart," says Colton. "The ability to commune with any life seems like a great experience."

"Good slaves," says Jason. "I'm glad you're honest."

Roy and Colton give unique grins before sharing a look and simultaneously bending down to lick a toe on the foot they've been massaging.

"Alright, slaves, you've earned it," says Jason. "Lick my feet clean."

Colton and Roy grin like the sun and start off slow, synchronizing their movements and building up to more intensity.

"That looks like fun," says Jay. "You two can do my feet next."

They grin again as they each lick the bottoms of Jason's feet.

"Jay would you reload the vaporizer? And put a drop of the new nectar on the cannabis. Hemlock assured me it's safe to use in the vape."

"Yes, Master Jason," says Jay facetiously. 

Jason gives him a light punch on the shoulder. "Don't you start. Say that again and I'll make you lick my feet along with the slaves."

"We're not sharing!" exclaims Roy. Colton laughs around the top of Jason's foot and it tickles a bit, so Jason laughs too.

"Just do as you're told, Roy," says Jason. "Keep going. I want my feet as clean as possible." Roy renews his vigor and Colton takes his time licking between the toes.

"They're making me hard," says Jay.

"Roy, massage and lick Jay's feet for him," says Jason.

"Thank you, Master Jason!" says Roy, and he quickly and eagerly works to take off Jay's boots.

Jay enjoys the sensations of Roy's tongue on his feet and puffs on the vaporizer. "You have any idea what you'd name your clones if you got them?"

"They have numbers as names right now. I think at least one of them would be Jeff. Maybe 'Jupiter' is a good name. 'Jupiter Todd'?"

"That sounds crazy," says Jay, passing Jason the vape, "but I like it. What about using other letters. Like 'K'. 'Kenny Todd' sounds like a good one. Or 'Kaelin'? 'Kae Todd'? 

"Master Jason," says Colton. "You could always name them after Greek letters if you don't like numbers."

"'Theta Todd' sounds interesting," says Jay thoughtfully.

"Sounds kind of girly," says Jason. "But 'Omega Todd' sounds awesome!"

"I like the idea of using Irish and Scottish names though," says Jay. "We're both Irish unless our universes are more different than I think."

"I'm mostly Irish, but I have some English and German in me too," says Jason.

"Me too," says Jay. "I half-wondered if we had different genetics and just looked alike."

"That'd be crazy, but we can always do a DNA test to find out," says Jason.

"Roy, come here," says Jay, pulling on Roy's chain. He takes a puff from the vape and exhales into Roy's open mouth. "Good slave!" says Jay before coughing. "I think I feel the nectar already. Jason, you want to fool around and make the slaves watch?"

"Let's give them what they want," says Jason, taking the offered vaporizer from Jay. "They've been really good today."

"They have indeed," says Jay. He unzips his pants and wags his dick at Roy.

"Thank you, Master," says Roy as he gets to work sucking and licking at Jay's genitals.

"You miss Tim, don't you?" says Jason.

"I'm imagining Roy is him right now," says Jay, "but Roy's okay with that, aren't you Roy?"

"Yes, Master," says Roy, half muffled by Jay's balls.

Colton looks over at Roy with envy and Jason catches the look, unzipping his pants, pulling Colton forward by his chain and pressing Colton's head into his lap. 

The Jasons periodically exhale the vapor into Roy and Colton's mouths, smoking at a slow rotation to keep the botanical chemicals from hitting them too strongly.

After a few blow jobs and an intense make out session, Colton yawns and Jay reloads the vaporizer with stronger weed. He passes the vape to Roy and says, "You've been perfect. But you both need rest. You may smoke directly from the vaporizer."

Roy and Colton smoke together, taking each other's exhaled breath to keep from wasting any vapor, and soon, they find themselves drowsy.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Neither Conner not Jon can get to sleep. They've been awake for over twenty-four hours at this point, but neither can sleep a wink. They're on their fourth wind, and they're too excited about everything they've learned about BDSM to settle down.

So Conner licks Jon all over, making him giggle and then tickles him until he's a ball of laughter. While Jon is still laughing, Conner positions them on his bed and penetrates him slowly, tickling him the whole time. Jon is dying with laughter or he would be moaning in pleasure. Conner is an expert when it comes to tickle fights, and even better when it comes to tickle fucks. 

Conner is still tickling Jon when he comes in his ass and Jon gleefully laughs and pants in ecstasy. Conner goes another round, coming in Jon's tight and perfect ass, before turning Jon over and giving him the best oral Jon thinks he's ever gotten. Jon creams more than Conner expects but he swallows all of his brother's jism and kisses Jon with a drop still on his lips. 

Sated for now, the boys start re-reading their favorite chapters from _The Bottoming Book_. Jon reads aloud this time while Conner smiles at him. He loves his Baby Brother and is really looking forward to asking Clark for a collar.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"They're demanding little bitches, aren't they?" says Jay as he looks into Jason's eyes. Roy and Colton are trying to sleep between them and Roy gives the occasional moan as Jay lazily masturbates him. 

They're mostly passed out because they smoked some of Hemlock's high potency weed to get to sleep. But they keep whining in their throats and demanding attention from Jason and Jay as they relax, occasionally kissing each other.

"Yeah, but they could be worse. Tim is so low maintenance for you, and these guys have no recoup time, so we don't get as many breaks."

"Still, though… I didn't realize how much responsibility and self-control were involved. Taking care of these two is no joke."

"It's like that for any submissive. When you're making all the decisions, you have a lot of responsibility to make the right ones."

"Yeah… that Powerade in the shower thing was kinda hot though. And they are good little cocksuckers."

Jason laughs, "That they are. You want to feed them cookies when they wake up?"

"Sure, but only if I can have some. Do we have any of the mint-chocolate ones? You know, the Girl Scout Cookies."

"I think we have an off-brand in the freezer. I'll go ahead and text the servants."

"Good. Think I can get them to eat cookie crumbs out of each other's asses?"

"You do that with Tim, don't you?"

"Not at all. We use ice cream. We tried yogurt once but the taste wasn't right."

"Moral of the story?"

"Don't mix yogurt with man musk."

Jason laughs. "Good advice. Give me a minute to text, then you can give the slaves some wake up juice."

"Do we have to call them that?"

"I think they deserve that respect. It's what they like and how they identify."

"Yeah but… 'slaves'? It just seems wrong."

"Is 'pseudo-slaves' better? That term is more accurate."

"It's actually a lot better."

"Well, call them 'slaves' to their faces, but we can say 'pseudo-slaves' if you want."

"Okay. Go ahead and text," days Jay. "I'll keep Colton busy for you."

"That's okay. I'm against his ass right now and I don't think he wants me to move," says Jason.

"Fuckin' fuck me already! This is torture!" moans Colton with a needy keening.

"No fucking until you wake up, Cole," says Jason.

"But I'm tired! And I _want_ it!" says Colton sleepily.

"You'll get it when nap time is over, Slave," says Jason, starting to massage Colton's shoulders. "Just relax and let Master Jason take care of you."

"Thank you, Master Jason," mumbles Colton. 

Jason texts the servants, and Jeffrey brings the cookies, small milk cartons and a few bottles of water. His eyes linger over the sight for a split second as his jaw goes slack, but he sets the tray on the edge of the bed and leaves quickly.

"I love it when we shock the servants," says Jay.

"Yeah, Alfred was always unshockable," says Jason. 

"I blame Brucie," says Jay. "The man is completely shameless."

Jason laughs. "Yeah, he is." 

The Jasons spend a little more time massaging and pleasing Colton and Roy before waking them up with a concoction Hemlock made to safely recover someone from drug use. Fresh from their nap, Colton and Roy feel better. Jay takes them to the shower to give them their water, and Jason unwraps the cookies and munches on a few.

As Jay pours the first water bottle over his crotch, letting it run down his dick, Roy and Colton fight for positioning, making Jay laugh. Half the water in the bottle is wasted as the pseudo-slaves push each other aside to put the tip of Jay's cock on their lips. Roy finally wins when he nibbles on Colton's cheek, causing him to laugh and lose his balance on his knees. Roy drinks a few gulps and then spits the water at Colton's face like a fountain, making Jay laugh again. Colton just silently pouts, and Roy has mercy, drinking some into his mouth and then passing the water, mouth to mouth, to Colton. Then they start kissing. Then they start kissing on the tip of Jay's dick. 

"No, Slaves," Jay says gently. "This is water time. You can suck me off later."

They boys behave and start passing mouthfuls to each other as they drink until three water bottles are gone and they are all hydrated. When Jay leads them out of the bathroom, they are all laughing and Jay steals a kiss with each of them. 

"What's so funny?" asks Jason, texting Jeffrey for another package of cookies.

"These two and their antics. I didn't realize they were so playful," says Jay.

"We were _really_ good," says Colton. "Good enough for chocolate mint cookies!"

Jason smiles. "Is this true, Jay? Did they behave?"

"I only had to tell them once," says Jay, giving his approval.

"Jeffrey's bringing up more cookies," says Jason. "I ate them all."

Jay laughs, "You pig! That was like twenty cookies!"

"What can I say?" says Jason, "They were really good."

"How the hell do you stay in shape, Master Jason?" asks Colton.

"League of Shadows training routines and Tae Bo."

"Thats just ridiculous," says Roy, "...umm, sir– _Master!_"

"Good job correcting yourself, Roy, but you still called me something other than 'Master' and were borderline disrespectful. Your punishment is that I'm only giving you one cookie."

"But Master!" cries Roy.

"No 'but's. You misbehaved. Come here. On your knees, both of you. It's almost cookie time."

Roy and Colton kneel in front of where Jason is sitting on the edge of the bed and Jay answers the door as Jeffrey comes in with cookies. Jeffrey starts to hand the tray to Jay, but Jay points to the bed in front of the nude kneeling boys.

"Put them down over there please, Jeffrey." Jay stifles a laugh as Jeffrey trips over himself trying to avert his eyes while putting the tray down on the bed. 

Once Jeffrey's gone and the door is closed, both Jason's let out a twin, "BWAAHHAHAHAHA!"

The slaves giggle, and Jay goes to sit next to Jason. He ruffles Roy's hair and grins at him. He's really glad he claimed Roy for the week. Roy has such personality. Such vibrance. Jay already knows what Jason is planning. 

"Here's your cookie, Roy. And here's one for you, Cole." The pseudo-slaves gently bite the cookies from each of Jason's hands and crunch on them. Colton lets out a giggle with his mouth closed and crumbs spew from his pursed lips. When Jason looks down he can see Roy tickling Colton. 

"Roy," Jason says in a warning tone, "Be nice to your brother."

They each finish their cookies before Jason gets up to go to the bathroom, giving Jay the package of cookies. 

Jay puts a cookie in each hand and holds it out for the pseudo-slaves to eat. Roy doesn't move.

"It's okay, Roy," says Jay. "He said your punishment is that _he_ won't give you more than one cookie, not that I can't."

Roy still doesn't move.

"Roy, I am ordering you to eat the cookie," says Jay.

"Yes Master, thank you Master," says Roy and he takes the cookie with his mouth, caressing Jay's fingers with his lips as he does. 

"Good slave. You are going to eat every cookie I give you."

Jay lays Colton on the bed and tucks a cookie between his dick and balls.

"Eat the cookie, Roy," says Jay. 

Roy smiles. He deftly takes the cookie with his teeth and using his lips to tease the skin of Colton's privates as Colton lets in a gasp. 

Jay flips Colton over and places a cookie between his pert butt cheeks.

"Eat the cookie, Roy."

Roy licks it into his mouth by starting at Colton's taint and licking up his crack to the tailbone. Colton shivers with the sensation and lets out a heavy breath but makes no other noise.

Jay places another one in Colton's crack and Roy licks it up again. When Jason gets back from the bathroom, Jay says, "Tell Jeffrey we're gonna need more cookies."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Mon-El buries himself in world saving and emergency response, stressing himself out as his is wont to do. Colton and Roy have taken over patrol of Star City during Arsenal, Clark and Oliver's honeymoon, and Jon helps Conner with his ambassador duties in an unofficial capacity. Adonis has started to act as Jon's guard the way Chris is Conner's though Adonis is acting unofficially and Jon can easily take care of himself. Jason and Jay spend most of their time in Gotham but make time to slavesit so Roy and Colton aren't alone all the time. Jason makes sure to leave them the key to their collars for when they need to take them off, but they wear them any time they're at home. Zar continues with his training, and Hemlock continues with his studies, and they each get progressively better at their crafts. 

All in all, life goes on in Kent Manor while the lovebirds are away, but with them gone, there is definitely something missing. Their absence is felt.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Arsenal doesn't want to be Little right now, but the way Clark and Oliver fawn over him, showing him love and adoration, he has to admit, it's not so bad. They've already taken him everywhere in the Star Spa there was to take him. They've gone for nights on the town and seen plays, visited museums and even went to a ballgame. 

But the movie they saw tonight made Arsenal cry. It was a normal sappy movie with drama and romance and Arsenal can't put his finger on what set him off. Maybe it was the story. Maybe it was the acting. Maybe it was music. But the end result was him letting out one little sniffle and Clark and Oliver whisked him out of the movie theater to comfort him and cherish him. They're now back at the Star Spa and Clark is reading him a story while Oliver cuddles him close.

He almost wants to make sure they know he wasn't Little in the theater – it was just normal crying – but his machismo demands the excuse, and he doesn't want to risk them finding out and taking away the comfort they're giving him. Because right now, Oliver's holding him so comfortably and Clark is looking at him so dearly that he thinks he really would cry if they ran off to do something else. 

So maybe being Little right now isn't so bad. At least not as long as Clark and Oliver see fit to shower him with some adult affection after the story.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Do you think Master will bring us presents when they get back?" asks Colton. Roy is currently balls deep in his ass in the steam room. They go there a lot to bond and vent their frustrations. It's become a past time for them when they're missing Oliver.

"I dunno," says Roy between thrusts. "What brought this on?"

"Well, we're working on that new G.A. gear for him _– Ah! –_ I just hope he's thinking of us, too."

"I'm sure we've crossed his mind," says Roy. "But he's on his honeymoon. We'll have him when he gets back. We have to share, y'know."

"I know," says Colton. "I guess I'm getting greedy _– Oh God!_ – It's just hard not to be obsessed with hi_– Ahh! –_im"

"Being obsessed with him is okay. I'm obsessed with him too," says Roy, "But don't get greedy, Bro. Master wouldn't like that."

"You're right. Little to the left, Bro. _Oof!_ That's the spot! So when do you think fabrication will be done?"

"Probably soon. It's scheduled for delivery tomorrow. I think the whole woven leather vest thing is a great idea by the way."

"Thanks. I got the idea from a TV show."

"I'm glad we're updating his appearance. I always thought his Robin Hood getup was dorky as fuck– youcan'ttellhimIsaidthatthough!"

"Oh, I'm telling him!" says Colton with mischief in his voice.

"Seriously, _please_ don't tell Master!" begs Roy.

"Fine, Bro. Keep rubbing over that spot and I'll do whatever you say."

"Like _this_?"

"_Sweet Rao!_ Yeah, just like _that_!"

"I'm holding you to it! You can't tell Master!"

"Just keep it on that spot, _you fucker_!!"

"Suck it up, _slut_!" says Roy, knowing how to push Colton's buttons, "You'll take what I give you!"

"Fuck yeah, I will!" says Colton. "I love you, Roy!"

"I love you too, Bitch!" yells Roy, pounding as hard as he can.

"Scumbucket!" yells Colton.

"Cocksucker!" yells Roy.

"Foot fucker!" yells Colton.

"Pit licker!" yells Roy.

"Piss bitch!" yells Colton.

"Oh God, Bitch, I'm gonna come in your ass!" yells Roy.

"Do it, Bro, gush in me!" yells Colton.

Roy lets go and releases his seed, shooting again and again, continuing to fuck Colton through his orgasm for another ten minutes.

"Okay, Bro. My turn!" says Colton.

"The fuck it is. You went twice last time. I'm topping you another three times to make up for it!"

"So not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair! You have to pay interest!"

"I love it when you get all business-like! Makes me so _hot!_"

"You're joking, right? I um… I can't... tell if you're joking."

"Yes, I'm joking, you fucker. Just make me your bitch again or it really is my turn!"

"Okay, chill, Bro. Is this the spot?"

"Uhhh… ...yeah," says Colton in a high pitched tone, "that's it…"

"So what do you think we should do for the collaring ceremony?" asks Roy as he picks up the pace again.

"Change ou– _hoo!_ – change our na-AMES!" says Colton, barely getting his words out as Roy keeps hitting his sweet spot.

"To what? Rocky and Bullwinkle?"

"To _Kent!_ you fu-ucking idiot!"

"That's…" Roy stops moving. "That's… do you think he'd like that?"

"He'd love it," says Colton, catching his breath. "Us taking his last name. I'm a Luthor and you're a Harper, but we don't have to be. Most of our brothers are Kents and this way, we've got legal documentation that we've changed to be his."

"I think I want…. Do you think we should get a lawyer?" Roy asks, "For the name change and maybe a service agreement? Like a contract saying we're his slaves?"

"Only if we dress it up like a title or document of ownership. Make it look like a diploma, framed and everything. Or something like that. We wouldn't have to make it a legal document, but if you want, we could sign affidavits or something to go with the certificates."

"We can have one of the bats hang it up in his private office during the ceremony… make it a surprise," says Roy.

"That's a fuckin' cool id_eeeeaah!!_" says Colton as Roy taps on his sweet spot.

"Let's do a certificate first, and make a contract later if Master wants to," says Roy.

"Oh, yeah!" shouts Colton. "Definitely a good idea!"

"Are you even listening?" asks Roy.

"Nnnn…." Colton moans, "What were you sayEEEng?!

"Nevermind, Bitch," says Roy. "I'll tell you later."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	10. Irreplaceable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Hood, Black Lantern, Red Arrow and Match go on a mission to Cadmus. Surprises ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> ARSENAL, ROY AND OLIVER IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS
> 
> UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ROY, OLIVER AND ARSENAL
> 
> INCEST
> 
> SEXUAL AGE PLAY
> 
> SEXUAL PSEUDO-SLAVERY
> 
> PISS
> 
> FOOT FETISH
> 
> SEXUAL DEBASEMENT
> 
> SEX POLLEN
> 
> DRUG USE
> 
> SEX POLLEN AS DRUGS
> 
> Probably more

  


Red Hood is currently invisible. Even his breathing, heartbeat, heat signature, footsteps and telepathic presence are obscured by the power from Black Lantern's Power Ring. He's on the Fortieth Sublevel of Cadmus, taking photographic evidence of Project Lazarus. The pictures are gruesome, showing disfigured and premature clones of varying ages and sizes encased in cryogenic Cadmus pods. 

Black Lantern himself is keeping lookout and focusing on maintaining the team's stealth auras. He's focusing on four people, including himself and it's hard to keep it up for long. His plan is to keep it up until they're to the stairway up to the ground floor and fight their way out if they have to. The plan isn't to bring anyone else with them. Just copies of computer files and lots of photographs. 

But Red Arrow and Match have other ideas. They're taking pictures of the successful clones on Sublevel Forty-Eight and they see no reason to leave them there. They can't take them all out, but even if they can save just one or two, it will be worthwhile. 

Lazarus-7 has auburn hair, unlike the black hair of the others. Lazarus-3 has swirling tattoos and his file says he's part Kryptonian. Lazarus-9 is younger, a teenager no older than Jon and Arsenal. These are the three that Red Arrow and Match decide to take out of cryostasis. 

Thanks to Red Arrow's deft computer skills, they manage to open the pods under Jason's login without setting off any alarms. The clones wake up slowly, but soon, they are staring at their saviors in shock, experiencing reality for the first time, and their previous existence – the Cadmus programming – seems like nothing more than a dream. 

"We're getting you out of here," says Match. "Follow us and stay close."

The clones accept his words without question. They were made to follow orders after all, and none were downloaded with Jason's memories. 

By the time they get to the stairwell, alarms are blaring and and flashing red lights reflect off every surface of the facility. When they reach the Fortieth Sublevel, Red Hood and Black Lantern are waiting for them.

"What are you doing?!" demands Red Hood. "This is a recon mission only!"

"We couldn't just leave them there," says Match.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here," says Black Lantern. "I can't hide all seven of us, so I'm going to drop the stealth auras and grab two of the clones. We'll phase through the facility and we'll rendezvous at home. You three just focus on getting home safe with the third."

"Take the younger one and the red-head," says Red Arrow. "The tattooed one is part Kryptonian."

"See you at home," is all Black Lantern says before surrounding himself and the two clones in a black Aura and shooting up the stairway in shadow.

The remaining vigilantes meet no opposition on the way out and break through the door at ground level to race into the streets. They weave through the alleys and streets of Metropolis, getting as far away from Cadmus as possible while losing any tails. 

"Can you fly?" Match asks the clone.

"I don't know, I've never tried."

"Red Arrow, carry Red Hood," says Match. "I'll carry Lazarus-3. We're flying to the Fortress of Metropolis and zeta beaming to Kent Manor."

Red Arrow scoops up Red Hood princess style and Red Hood struggles out of his arms. "Fireman carry or piggyback. I refuse to fly through the sky bridal style."

The clone has no such inhibitions and Match scoops him up as Red Arrow fireman carries Red Hood into the sky. They make it over the bay and to the Fortress in no time at all and then they're zeta beaming to Kent Manor.

They rendezvous in the Kent Manor armory and Black Lantern hugs all of his clones. "Are you hungry?" he asks.

"I don't know," says the younger one. "I don't know what hunger feels like."

"Me neither," says the red-head. The tattooed one shrugs. 

"Okay, well let's just get you some water, food and beds. There are plenty of extra bedrooms in the manor, so that won't be an issue. Roy, will you prepare three bedrooms in the hallway next to mine?"

"Sure," says Roy, going off to do that.

"Colton, would you talk to the servants and let them know to cook some pancakes, eggs and bacon for us?"

"Certainly," says Colton, and he leaves the armory to speed to the kitchen.

"They need names," says Jay.

"I'm Lazarus-9," says the younger clone.

"No, you need real names, not Cadmus designations," says Jason.

"I think the red-head looks like an Eric, don't you think?" says Jay.

"What do you think of that?" Jason asks his Auburn haired clone.

"Whatever you want, Master," says the red-head.

Jason's heart breaks.

Jay grits his teeth, green glaring in his eyes.

"I'm not your master. I'm your genetic progenitor," explains Jason. "Your father or brother or something like that, but not your master."

"But we were made to serve," says Lazarus-3, "And you're clearly in charge. Who is our master if you aren't?"

"You don't have a master," says Jason firmly. "You have family and you have friends. I am your family member. No one is your master. You have free will."

The idea dawns on the clones and it's clear on their faces. Eric laughs and Lazarus-3 smiles. "So we can do whatever we want?" he says. "We don't have to take orders?"

"No, you don't. But I and others will be helping you adjust to life, so please respect what we have to say and don't do anything criminal or stupid."

"What if I don't want free will?" asks Lazarus-9. "I want to serve. It's what I was made for."

"Kid, you just exercised free will by saying what you want," says Jay. "And we have a friend who may have the talents to give you what you want, but first, you need to be able to recognize your own needs and know when to say 'no'. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand," says Lazarus-9.

"The little one's a cutie," says Jason. "How do you like the name Joey?" 

"I like whatever you like," says Lazarus-9.

"We'll think of something," says Jay. "Maybe pull up a name website."

"That's not a bad idea. Okay, clones, we're going to find you some real clothes. Mine should fit Eric and Three, but I think Jonny's clothes will fit the younger one best until we can get you some of your own clothes. Jay, will you watch over them while I go get some clothes for them?"

"Sure, Jase. Eric, want to help me out of my armor?"

"Sure," says Eric. Jay starts unloading his weapons and taking off his utility belts as Eric unfastens his armor.

When Jason returns with the clothes, Colton and Roy are with him with Conner and Jon following.

"Hi!" says Jon. "I'm Jonny! How are you liking reality?"

"It's a trip," says Lazarus-3. 

"Hi, I'm Eric," says the red-head shaking Jon's hand. 

"I don't have a name yet," says Lazarus-9.

"I'm pulling up a website on my phone now," says Jason. "What do you think of 'Gregory'?"

"I don't know," says Lazarus-9. "It doesn't feel like me."

"How about 'Liam'," says Jay, reading over Jason's shoulder.

"I like that one," says Lazarus-9, "Can you tell me more names?"

"Rodney, Link, Freddy, Sam, Trystan, Daniel, Atlas—"

"—I call Atlas!" says Lazarus-3. 

"Okay, Atlas," says Jason. "You are now Atlas Todd. How do you like your new name?"

"I like it," says Atlas with a feral grin.

"I think 'Liam' is good for me," says Lazarus-9. "I didn't like the others."

"Liam it is, then," says Jason. "You are now Liam Todd."

"Thank you, sir," says Liam.

"Master would really love this one," says Colton.

"Dude! Not appropriate!" says Conner.

"You have a master?!" exclaims Liam.

"Yes, but we're of legal adult age and have a mutually beneficial arrangement with him," says Roy. "We can say a safeword that means we are no longer his slaves until we're ready for that again."

"That is so awesome!" says Liam excitement clear on his face.

"We'll get their ages evaluated on New Krypton," says Jason. "Until then, no giving him ideas and no hanky panky."

"I'll take them to New Krypton," Conner volunteers. "I have to go there today anyways."

"How about that, guys?" says Jay. "Ready to see an alien planet?"

The Jason clones express their excitement and Jason takes them to the dining room to eat while Conner puts on his formal armor, gathers document crystals and gets ready to lead them through the zeta tubes to Kryptonopolis.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Arsenal is loving the honeymoon. Clark and Oliver have been wonderful and despite his history with Oliver – or perhaps because of it – the entire experience is magical.

Now and then, Clark disappears without warning to be Superman for a while. Whether he's hearing someone in need or just giving them space to be alone together, Arsenal doesn't know, but his alone time with Oliver is welcome and needed. 

They make love, they crack jokes, they talk and they kiss. Sometimes Arsenal is Little and Oliver takes care of his Baby Boy like the loving parent he is. But most of the time, Arsenal is an adult and enjoys time as both. Unlike Jon, he has better control of his transformations. For Arsenal, being Little is a choice – a roleplay that he absolutely loves. But for Jon, the regression is part of his personality. Jon's regressions are often unpredictable, though he has shown great control over it when adult situations arise, such as on patrol or when he hears an emergency and disappears as easily as Superman.

Oliver is ecstatic. His time with both of his lovers is a balm to all of his worries and heartache. He still loathes himself for taking Roy and Arsenal so young, even though he doesn't remember it, but being with him now has eased the guilt some. He's happy, and he's making Arsenal happy. 

It's only a day before the trio will make the trip to Smallville to stay with Clark's parents for two days. Clark wants longer than that, but doesn't trust himself nor Oliver to keep his hands off Arsenal for more than two days and the relationship is still a secret. Sure, the media has shown Oliver and Arsenal together, and he did publicly admit his intentions to marry Arsenal, but Clark doesn't think his parents would approve of the polyamory among them. After all, Arsenal is Clark's son too. 

They spend their last day at the Star Spa and enjoy drinks, gourmet food and the amenities, from the hot tub in their VIP room to the strippers on the top floor. While Clark is away, Arsenal and Oliver get a big surprise. A Superman lookalike enters the stage and begins to strip, ripping off his pull-away cape and tossing it into the audience. Arsenal catches it. Then the man sheds his belt, his top and his boots. The thick bulge in his spandex pants is easy to see and he dances erotically, finally pulling off the pants in one smooth motion, ripping them in the process and throwing them to Oliver. 

From the beginning, Oliver and Arsenal recognized the heartbeat and knew the dancer was truly their lover, but he is so out of character now, pole dancing and lap dancing like a pro and even making Arsenal blush when he approaches him to tell him, "Rip off my thong." 

Arsenal quickly and smoothly rips the garment from Clark's body, revealing his huge dick and balls. Clark gives Arsenal, then Oliver a lapdance before returning to the stage where people are throwing tons of money at him while he flexes his muscles.

When the dance is over, Clark leaves the stage and something neither Oliver nor Arsenal expected happens. They had been so enraptured by Clark's dancing, they didn't notice the other familiar heartbeats.

Colton and Roy enter the stage, holding each other's chains attached to their collars. They're dressed in military green tank tops with Army pants and combat boots. They make out on stage before ripping each other's shirts from their bodies and dancing together in a way that puts Clark's erotic maneuvers to shame. They strip each other slowly, tossing their boots and socks into the audience and making out on stage. Soon, they're dancing on the same pole, using acrobatics and martial arts to wind around each other in smooth and flowing motions.

The crowd is throwing so much money on stage that Colton has to float over some of it to avoid slipping. When they finish their routine, they're both bare ass naked and stroking each other's near identical dicks. Then they lead each other off stage to Oliver and offer him the chains. He can't do anything but accept them and holds each in his hands as the boys kneel beside him at the table. The crowd watches in envy, but Colton and Roy only have eyes for their master.

Arsenal is happy they've joined and was so entertained by their performance that he sticks several one-hundred dollar bills in their collars.

Clark rejoins them, fully clothed and wearing a domino and says to Oliver, "I hope you don't mind the surprise. The boys missed us so much and wanted to be here to see us off tomorrow. Do you both approve?"

"Hell yes!" says Arsenal. 

"Fuck yeah, I do!" says Oliver.

"You realize everyone knows who you are now," says Arsenal to his brothers.

"Yeah we know," says Roy. "We planned it that way. We don't want to disguise our relationship, and since Master wants a collaring ceremony, we decided we want to be ourselves and let the world know we're collared to the best master in the world!"

"We thought you'd like that," says Colton. "Is that okay, Master?"

"Yes, boys, that's great! I'm so proud of you! I'm really excited. Tonight, you're going to pleasure Arsenal until he's completely satisfied. Then Clark, then me. Arsenal, I know you like two at a time. Would you like to try three? Or maybe even four if we can work out the positioning?"

"I think that's a great idea," says Arsenal, "but I have a few others you might like. We can discuss it in private."

"Are you hungry, slaves?" asks Clark.

"Yes sir," Roy and Colton say in unison.

"I'll go order us some more food," says Clark. "How's filet mignon?"

"I think the slaves deserve that," says Oliver. "But they have to eat on the floor."

"Can Roy sit by me?" asks Arsenal. "Still on the floor, but where I can talk to him and pet him?"

"Of course, Love," says Oliver. "Roy, sit by Arsenal. Colton, between me and Clark."

"Yes, Master," they say, and they take their places.

Arsenal immediately starts running his fingers through his clone's hair, and Roy practically purrs at the attention. "I love you, Roy," says Arsenal. "That was an amazing dance."

"You get free lap dances any time, Bro. I missed you too. And I love you as much as Master."

"I know, Roy. You're so perfect, and I'm proud of how you have become. I wasn't sure about the whole slave thing at first but you've shined with strength, dedication, discipline and love."

"Thank you, Arse. That means a lot."

"I was worried you'd lose part of yourself in all this," says Arsenal. "I'm glad you haven't."

"I think instead, I've found part of myself."

Meanwhile Clark is feeding Colton appetizers while their food is being prepared. Colton is very fond of fried mozzarella sticks, and Clark knows this because Colton is his clone and he loves them just as much. 

Oliver takes a carabiner out of his pocket and latches both chain leashes to his chair. He smiles at his slaves and at his lovers and thinks this day can't get any better.

He's proven wrong after they eat when he gets to their VIP room with Clark, Roy, Arsenal and Colton to find that Little Jonny is there in his footie pajamas with the back flap already unbuttoned. He's holding a bottle of nectar and the Superbear plushy Clark gave him. 

"I missed you, Step-Daddy! Will you tuck me in to bed?"

"Certainly, Sweetheart. Arsenal? Want to join your brother?"

"I brought his unicorn plushy!" says Jon. "See? It's already on the bed! Oh! And his jammies too!" Resting on a pillow at the head of the bed is a rainbow tie dye unicorn, and on the foot of the bed are Arsenal's race car pyjamas. 

"Slaves, you need to wait in the corner until Daddy and I finish with the boys. Arsenal, would you like me to help you into your jammies?"

"Yes Daddy!" says Arsenal, suddenly childlike.

Oliver takes his time gently stripping Arsenal and helping him into his pyjamas while Clark pours nectar on the plushies and gives Jon kisses all over his face until he's giggling. 

Roy and Colton watch in fascination, beginning to understand the roleplay a little more as their master and father sweetly make love to the Baby Boys while the boys hold their plushies and inhale the aphrodisiac vapors. The boys are so sweet and the fathers so gentle that it almost makes them want to be Little like their brothers, but they both know the innocent part of them was taken long ago, or perhaps never even there. They watch with raging boners as their loved ones grunt and moan and scream in ecstasy, and they're both dripping by the time the Baby Boys are all the way tucked into bed.

Clark and Oliver sing a lullaby duet to the Little Ones and kiss their sleepy heads before turning to the slaves and silently leading them out of the room. 

Oliver leads them both by their chains, naked and exposed, through the bathhouse and there are wild stares from the envious patrons. A man with a handlebar mustache and a leather harness approaches Oliver and asks to buy the slaves. Knowing who they are, he offers ninety million, but Oliver tells him they will never be for sale or rent. They are his property and his alone. 

The slaves beam with pride at their master's dedication and loyalty. They're so special that no amount of money can replace them. It's one thing for Oliver to refuse a rehearsed fake offer from Jason and another thing to truly refuse nearly a hundred million dollars in favor of keeping them. It makes them feel special and loved. Irreplaceable.

Clark pats each of them on the head and kisses their temples. Oliver leads them to the shop where they have to kneel and wait outside, chained to a convenient metal bar. Clark and Oliver go inside the shop and take a few minutes before returning with various items, including a new batch of nectar, cock shackles with chains, a soft leather flogger, blindfolds, steel shackle bracers, steel shackle-style collars and chainmail jock straps in the boys sizes, extra medium-sized chains, extra carabiners and copious amounts of lube.

Clark carries the bags, and Oliver takes the leashes from the metal bar. They head to the basement dungeons for a night of fun and Oliver smiles at the thoughts of how dedicated and romantic his slaves are. He is truly joyful that they decided to make an appearance and stunned and in awe that they decided to go public with their identities as his slaves. They're proud of him and proud of being his, and that makes his heart soar.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


After Conner returns with Jason's clones and Jason and Jay prepare their documents, Jason reads Liam _The Bottoming Book_ to introduce to him the idea of voluntary submission and Adonis, Zar and Conner take Eric and Atlas to the arena to spar and get to know each other. 

Liam hugs himself to Jason's side as he reads to him and answers his questions and though Jason knows that the kid is evaluated as a sixteen-year-old, he wonders how starved for affection he must be and how much of it he needs. Jason hugs him close and kisses his head and gives him all the platonic affection he can to help Liam know he is loved. 

Liam himself is analyzing his own behavior and realizing he's a bit codependent in general. He doesn't know if this is a bad thing or not. His telepathic education covered college level psychology, but didn't really cover healthy relationships. He doesn't know if Jason is his father or his brother and he doesn't really know what relationship a clone has to his genetic progenitor. He does know he loves the hugs and feels safe tucked against Jason's side. 

Liam is also thinking about Roy and Colton's master. He doesn't know what he looks like or what his personality is like but he loves the idea of having a master and hopes the man will accept his service when he offers it. Conner seemed against the idea, but Colton seemed to like it. He doesn't know who is right. It bothers him that he doesn't. Why does Conner think it's inappropriate? Why does Colton think his master will love him? He really does want love, and the idea of being loved by his master is something that has Liam aching to meet the man. 

He listens carefully to every word Jason says as he reads him the book and thinks to himself that this is something he can do. This is what will make him happy, and the fact that it's his decision makes Jason happy. Jason's been encouraging him to have opinions and speak his mind. He isn't used to that, but it feels good to figure out what he does and doesn't like. 

"Jason," says Liam after they finish with the book, "can I have a master?"

"Kiddo, I think you need to think carefully about what you want and what you are and aren't willing to do. Colton and Roy's master does what they like and all three of them enjoy it. But you need to figure out stuff that you want so that you can enjoy whatever it is you're doing with your partner."

"What kinds of things are there to do?" asks Liam.

"There are sexual things, sadomasochistic things, service things and others. A lot of the time, things fall into more than one category. I have a kink negotiation form you can fill out and if you don't know about some of the things on there, we can discuss them and I can give you a better understanding of what options you have."

"That sounds great, Jason. When do we start?"

"Wait here, I'll go get the forms."

When Jason returns, he takes Liam through the form, explaining each item on it and finding out a lot about his clone. Liam isn't into pain or blood, but likes the idea of service and being demeaned. He doesn't know what sex is like and asks Jason to do it with him so he knows what it feels like, but Jason tells Liam he wants him to experience with a partner he chooses instead of just who's available for it. Liam hasn't met many people yet and he doesn't have a lot of real world experience. Jason wants his first time to be special and secretly doesn't want Liam to become codependent on him. Oliver's much better with that, and he suspects both Liam and Oliver would want Liam's first time to be with Oliver as his master. Oliver pledged to only own Roy and Colton, but the boys seem happy at the prospect of having a new slave-brother and both are endeared by Liam.

Jason hesitates to contact Oliver about it and thinks it's best to introduce them after his honeymoon. Colton, Roy and Jon have already joined the honeymoon for a day, then Arsenal, Oliver and Clark will be visiting with Clark's parents. Yes, he thinks, after the honeymoon is best.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark is trying to keep his relationship with Arsenal a secret from his parents, but when they walk in on him and Oliver kissing Arsenal goodnight _with tongue_, they have to have a family meeting. 

Clark tries to explain that Arsenal is adopted by both of them, not related, of legal age and is their beloved partner.

His parents don't understand. Jonathan Kent likes Oliver, but his opinion of the man sours at the fact that he's in an incestuous relationship with someone so young. Martha tells them Clark can stay to visit for a few days but she thinks it's better if Arsenal and Oliver leave. They aren't kicked out per say, but Jonathan has a temper and Martha has the wisdom to spare her son-in-law and grandchild from Jonathan's wrath.

Jonathan spends the next two days yelling at Clark and demanding answers. He talks about morals and God and how this is wrong and so unlike Clark. He doesn't understand when Clark tries to explain polyamory. He doesn't understand when Clark tries to explain that they're all adults and in love. He doesn't understand when Clark says he's happier than he's ever been.

Finally, Jonathan says, "This is ridiculous! You're going to pull this shit when you know better?! It's wrong, Clark! You're lucky we're even letting you be gay!"

Clark punches him.

Then he speeds away, leaving his father with a black eye and a heart full of anguish and sorrow.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Two days earlier, Oliver and Arsenal arrive at home. Jon immediately takes Arsenal to the arena to spar, and Colton and Roy, in nothing but their collars, leash chains and jockstraps, hug their master and lead him away to his room where they have a surprise.

Kneeling on the floor by the foot of Oliver's bed is a young man that looks almost identical to Jason, but doesn't have the white streak in his hair. He looks like a fourteen-year-old and Oliver has to wonder if he's legal. He admonishes himself that he doesn't really care. For that matter, he doesn't care enough about the admonishment. Because the young man's wearing nothing at all, but on the bed next to him is an extra collar, a key and a leash chain. 

"We found a gift for you, Master!" says Roy excitedly.

"We hope you like him," says Colton. "He's fresh out of the pod, so he's completely untouched. He wants to serve you, Master and we want him as our brother."

Oliver bends down to eye level with the boy and says, "What's your name?"

"Liam. Jason named me."

"It's great to meet you, Liam. I'm Ollie, but you can call me 'Master' if you want. I'll accept your service, but only if you're willing to offer it."

Liam wasn't sure if he'd like Roy and Colton's master, but the man is so handsome and has beautiful eyes and a gentle voice. 

"I am, Master," says Liam. "I want to be yours."

"Do you have a negotiation form?" asks Oliver.

"It's on the nightstand, Master," says Liam.

Oliver goes to the nightstand and carefully reads over the form, memorizing every detail. There are a lot of little notes about things in addition to the simple checks, 'X's and question marks. When he's sure he knows what Liam wants from the relationship, he goes to Liam and pulls his hair, kissing him harshly on the mouth. "You like that, Boy?"

"Yes, Master," Liam says with a grin.

Oliver kisses him again, not so harshly and reaches for the collar. He locks it around Liam's neck and attaches the chain.

"You're mine, now, Liam. I accept your service and demand your obedience. I own you. Never forget that."

Liam laughs with joy. 

"Thank you, Master!" he says gleefully.

"Good. I'm glad you're happy about it. I'm going to do everything you have on your form, including the question marks. If you need me to stop, say 'red'. If you need everything to stop so you can have aftercare and not be my submissive for a while, say 'butterfly'. If you can't speak at the moment, you tap out by slapping me or a nearby surface three times in rapid succession. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master. I say 'red' to stop a specific action and 'butterfly' to stop everything. And I tap out if I cant speak."

"Good slave!" says Oliver. He spits in Liam's mouth and hauls him onto the bed. "We're going to cuddle for a while until you feel safe with me. Then we'll start."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy and Colton are commanded to kneel in the corner and watch as their master explores his newest acquisition. They are still in their jockstraps and their boners are raging against the codpieces as they watch Liam lick Oliver's feet as Oliver tells him how he likes it, guiding him through the motions and giving him encouragement. Liam seems to like it as much as they do and he's pretty enthusiastic about everything he does. Roy wishes they could be up there with him, experiencing it together, but this is _Master's_ time with the new slave, and Roy doesn't want anything to distract them from each other.

Liam finishes licking every inch of Oliver's feet just the way he likes it and Oliver tells him, "Stop, Slave. Now you're going to suck my cock." When Oliver unzips his slacks and pulls out the huge phallus, there's panic in Liam's eyes, but there's hunger too. He eagerly licks and sucks at the glans and foreskin before trying to fit it in his mouth. It won't fit, so Oliver takes his head and pulls him gently, pushing his cock past Liam's gag reflex and into his throat. He slowly fucks Liam's face for about thirty seconds before pulling Liam off of his cock and letting the boy breathe. Liam drools and heaves heavy breaths, and Oliver pulls him up into his arms, showering his face with kisses and telling him what a good job he is doing. Oliver is very mindful that Liam is a regular human, without invulnerability or a healing factor, and knows not to push him too hard. When Liam's caught his breath and is smiling at Oliver, Oliver pushes Liam's head back down and Liam eagerly tries to repeat his success of the first time. They repeat this process for an hour as Liam gets more and more used to Oliver's cock and then Oliver shackles his wrists to the bed on the same post and bends over to lick the virgin hole he's so anxious to taste.

He tastes nothing like Jason. The intense musk Jason had either came with age or his dip in the Lazarus pit because Liam tastes more like Jonathan Lane. He feels the squeeze of Liam's entrance on his tongue and tongue-fucks him for nearly an hour. Then he slicks up his cock with lube and starts the long process of entering the boy. 

He's careful not to go too fast, stretching the young man out as slowly and gently as possible. Liam keeps moaning for more and wiggling his butt to try to fit more in, but Oliver keeps his pace of gently massaging his way in, a quarter inch at a time. An hour and a half goes by before Oliver bottoms out. He's had to relube multiple times to make sure he isn't hurting Liam with the friction. But soon, he works his way into building a rhythm of in and out, first in short, slow thrusts, then in longer, faster ones. He isn't as harsh as he is with Roy and Colton, and he doesn't go all the way in and out like he does with them, but pulling out halfway and then going all the way back in seems to work for him and Liam. It's still over a foot of movement.

Finally, he finds Liam's sweet spot and roams over it again and again until Liam is letting out a scream of ecstasy and coming hard on the bedsheets. The pulse and squeeze of Liam's ass on his cock drives Oliver far over the edge and before he knows it, he's gushing hard over and over again into his newest slave, and Liam lets out whimpering and keening noises as Oliver fucks him through his prolonged orgasm. The jism lubricates Liam's insides, keeping the friction down, and soon, Oliver is fucking Liam again, without pulling out, and hitting Liam's sweet spot over and over again. Liam's teenage endurance brings him back to the brink, and Oliver places a hand around his throat. The sensation brings Liam to completion and Oliver comes again. When Oliver finally pulls out, he turns Liam over and kisses him until Liam has recovered from the sex. There is ejaculate everywhere, inside Liam and dripping out of him and all over Oliver and his clothes and the bed, and Oliver motions to his two entranced slaves to come from the corner.

"Roy, lick me clean. Cole, do the same for Liam. You three are such good slaves. So good for your master. Thank you two for being so patient."

Roy and Colton get to their assigned tasks, and while Colton is licking Liam clean and stroking his boner, Oliver gives him a look and says, "Neither of you are permitted to fuck Liam at any point in time, ever. He's all mine and that's how it's going to stay. Cole, save your load. I'm going to fuck you once Roy sucks me off." And with that, he shoves his cock all the way down Roy's throat and starts to fuck his face in rapid hungry motions. It doesn't take long before he's coming again and there's so much come, he has to pull out and start gushing on Roy's face while Roy swallows and catches his breath. Then he shoves all the way back down Roy's throat, coming into his esophagus until his spasms have stopped. When he pulls out of Roy's face, Roy sputters, "Thank you, Master! I love you, Master!"

"I love you too, Roy. Now, take care of Liam's aftercare while I fuck Cole's brains out."

Colton gulps. Then he drools.

Roy starts giving Liam a full body massage and telling him how great he did, and Oliver gets rough with Colton, making him scream. When Liam sees this, he realizes how gentle Oliver was being with him and it makes him glad he was. Colton likes the pain, but Liam doesn't want that, and he's glad Oliver respected the boundaries he set in his negotiation form. 

But mostly, Liam is still in afterglow. He had _sex_ for the first time, and it was _wonderful_. He feels so loved, especially when Roy tells him, "We all love you, Liam," and ruffles his hair. Roy finishes massaging Liam's back and starts working his legs and feet. Roy's so worked up, and he didn't orgasm while Oliver was fucking his throat, so he ventures a few licks of Liam's feet while jerking off and comes almost instantly from the pent up eroticism. Roy cleans up as best he can, and soon Oliver is finished with Colton, spitting on him for good measure and calling him a 'good slave'. 

"Liam!" Oliver says, getting Liam's attention. "Colton licked you clean. It's time to return the favor. Lick his legs and ass to get all the come up."

"Yes, Sir!" says Liam. 

Roy's eyebrows shoot upwards and Colton flinches.

Oliver smiles. "You're new, so it's okay this time, but my name is 'Master', not 'Sir'. I'll have to punish you next time you call me 'Sir'. Do you understand, slave?"

"Yes, Master," says Liam, obediently. 

"Good. You're Master's new favorite. But you will listen to your brother slaves because they have more experience. You're what we call an Omega. You have the lowest rank in the chain of command here, but we all love you so much. Don't we, slaves?"

"We love you, Liam," Roy and Colton say in unison.

Liam glows, and Oliver says, "Good slaves. I want you to be responsible and caring with our new omega. Liam, go ahead and lick Colton clean. He has a delicious ass, and I know you like my jizz."

Liam gleefully bounds over to Colton and starts licking, first his legs and buttcheeks and then his crack, hole and even _inside_ of him. _Wow!_ Liam thinks, _So this is what it's like to lick someone's anus._ He glows with how much he loves it.

When Liam is finished cleaning up Colton the best he can, he's hard again, but ignores it. If Master wants them to have sex, he'll tell them so.

"I'm done, Master!" says Liam energetically and with excitement. When Oliver sees how happy the boy is, he smiles.

"Good," says Oliver, "Now, Roy will help get Colton all cleaned up and Liam, you're coming with me to the shower. I have to clean you up and then you're going to bathe me."

"Yes, Master!" says Liam.

In the shower, Oliver washes him methodically and carefully, shampooing his hair and scrubbing down his body. He starts to finger him a little, getting three fingers in eventually, lubed up by the suds of the body wash, but pulls his hand back, leaving Liam wanting more. _That's good,_ thinks Oliver, _Best to always keep him wanting more_.

Liam is thankful for the intrusion of his master's fingers. The emptiness where his master's cock was makes him want his master to always be inside him, every second of the day. But the fingers are at least something and he thinks he'll have to redo his negotiation form now that he knows what sex is like. He'd welcome any part of his master into his body, so fisting and foot-fucking don't seem so out of the question now. And with how _large_ his master's cock is, he wonders if a foot would be much bigger. It certainly wouldn't be as long, and though he wants his master's entire length in him all over again, the absence of the fingers make him realize that every little bit helps. 

Oliver rinses off his new omega and lovingly runs his hands over the young man's toned muscles. When he's done rinsing him, he gives Liam a slap on the rump and tells him, "Bathe me, slave."

"Yes, Master," says Liam and he takes the body wash and loofah and begins to lather up Oliver's muscular form. 

Oliver is glad they didn't use the nectar this time. He wanted Liam's first time to be natural and special. He's glad Liam is as happy as he is about it, and he's happy Liam is so obedient and loving. He'll have to do something special for Colton and Roy for finding his new slave. They were so excited and so patient, and Oliver laughs to himself at how surprising life can be. It looks like he'll have three slaves for the collaring ceremony. 

He still plans on using nectar with Liam, but he wants a collar with X-Kryptonite and Blue Kryptonite on it so that Liam has a healing factor and a touch of invulnerability. He doesn't want to damage him, and he knows how easy that could be. He was really careful this time, but if they're going to be fucked up on nectar at some point, he needs Liam to be unbreakable. 

He decides to talk to Jason about getting some X-Kryptonite, and when Liam is done bathing him he gives him a kiss and tells him how good he is. 

They return to the bedroom where Roy and Colton are patiently waiting, kneeling in front of the bed. 

"Okay, slaves, I think it's time for some refreshments. Colton, go get eight Powerades – two Fruit Punch for me, two Mountain Berry for Roy, two White Cherry for Liam and two Mandarin Orange for yourself. Roy, go get a box of mixed nut and raisin granola bars. Liam, you're going to suck my dick some more while they're gone.

"Yes, Master!" Liam says eagerly with a large grin.

"Cole, Roy, hop to it."

"Yes, Master," they say in unison.

Roy and Colton walk down the hall, holding each other's leash chains and wearing nothing but them and their collars. It's not humiliating like it used to be, and the servants avoid them, giving them free run of the kitchen when they get there. 

"So, Liam is Master's new favorite…" says Colton. "You don't think he'd get rid of us do you?"

"He would never," says Roy. "We're about to be as good as married. He won't go back on his word. He promised to love and to own us for the rest of our lives and he will."

"I'm glad," says Colton. "I'm starting to worry we'll be replaced by the newer model."

"We won't be replaced," says Roy. "You love Liam as much as I do. And Master would never give us up. If he wouldn't sell us for ninety million dollars, what makes you think he'd toss us aside for nothing?"

"You're right. I'm just a little insecure is all. I got to taste that beautiful, delectable ass. He's priceless."

"So are we," says Roy. "Don't worry. I'm sure Master will reward us for finding him."

"It's not like we rescued him to be Master's slave. We rescued him because it was the right thing to do."

"Yeah, but it's your big mouth that started it. You said, 'Master would really love this one', and the kid got all excited."

"You're right. And I guess I'm glad I said it. Master's so happy now."

"He was happy before, too," says Roy. "He's happy that he owns us whether Liam is part of the picture or not."

Colton smiles. "I guess you're right. I'm glad we have him. I just don't want to lose Master."

"Well, we'd better hurry up," says Roy. "We don't want to keep Master waiting."

They retrieve the items and return to the room to find Oliver gushing all over Liam's face.

"Roy, lick up the cream. Liam needs to get clean again."

"Yes, Master," says Roy, setting the box of granola bars down and hopping on the bed to happily complete his assigned task. Liam giggles a bit as Roy licks his face and neck and part of his chest. 

"Colton, put those down and come here," says Oliver. Colton puts the bottles of Powerade on the floor and joins Oliver at the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of him. Oliver takes his chain and holds it tight.

"Colton, I will never forsake you. I will never replace you. You are mine forever. I know you want to be. Now I need you to know that I want it to be that way. No new person is ever going to take either of us from each other. You're irreplaceable. You know that, don't you?"

"I do now, Master," says Colton. Then after a short awkward silence, he says, "You heard us talking, didn't you, Master?"

"Yes, slave, I did. But you're mine forever. Never forget that. _Forever_, understand, slave?"

Colton lets out a relieved laugh. "Yes, Master! Absolutely!"

"Good. I'm glad we had this talk," says Oliver. He turns to Roy and Liam on the bed. "Alright, slaves! Time for refreshments!"

Oliver leads his three slaves to the bathroom by their chains and unlatches the chains setting them carefully beside each other on the bathroom counter. He leads them into the shower and Roy and Colton kneel. Liam kneels next to them, taking their lead. 

Oliver feeds Roy his Powerade first, both bottles of Mountain Berry. Then he moves into Colton with the Mandarin Orange, and then he tells Liam to open his mouth. Liam complies and Oliver puts the tip of his dick in Liam's mouth before pouring the White Cherry beverage over his genitals. Liam drinks every drop he can, both because it's what his master is giving him and because it's been on his master's privates. But also, because he loves the taste of the drink. He's never had artificial flavors before and he's never tasted anything like this. It's even better than his master's jism and he never thought something would taste better than that. 

But when both Powerades are empty, Oliver isn't done. He gently shoves his cock past Liam's gag reflex and into his esophagus before pissing. There's a lot of piss and though Liam can't taste it much so far, it seems sour. Still, it's his master's piss and he's happy for the gift. 

When Oliver is finished relieving himself, he pulls his flesh out of Liam's gullet and trickles a bit in his mouth. Liam savors the flavor and memorises it. This is his master's piss and for that fact alone, he loves it.

The four of them clean off together in the shower, and Oliver reattaches the chains to their collars before leading them to the bed. He chains them to the headboard of steel bars (the headboard he found in place when he returned from his honeymoon – he'll have to thank Roy and Colton for that later unless Jason did it in his absence), and cuddles them close, telling them it's time for bed for a while until their stomachs settle. Then he'll feed them their snacks.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of A/B/Ω stuff on AO3, so I want to clarify that A/B/Ω as a ranking system for BDSM players is not the same as A/B/Ω in most of the AO3 stories about that, which often include subjects such as mating cycles/heat and occasionally alternative anatomy. Liam being the Omega in this story simply means that he is the most submissive.


	11. Calm Before the Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy, Colton and Liam have a surprise for Oliver. 
> 
> Then, they have another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR _RED VS BLUE_ SEASONS 1-8!!
> 
> =====================
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> SEXUAL PSEUDO-SLAVERY
> 
> SEXUAL SLAVERY
> 
> ROY AND OLIVER IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS
> 
> UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS
> 
> PROBABLY MORE

  


Liam is bent over in the steamroom at Kent Manor. Roy is currently licking his ass and they are both enjoying the hell out of it. 

"So how do you like being Master's favorite?" asks Colton.

"I love it," says Liam. "I've never been a favorite before. I was just part of a set of twelve. I think there were more of us, but I don't know how many."

"We know," says Roy, lifting his head. "We saw the others. It was pretty random that we rescued you. We could only free a couple of you, and you're not better or worse than the others."

"But he was the youngest," says Colton. "We have soft spots for kids. Admit it, Roy. We would have rescued Liam even if we could only rescue one."

"Fine. You're right," says Roy.

"I'm glad you did. Thank you for rescuing me!" says Liam. "And thank you for sharing Master with me. I know you didn't have to."

"You make him happy," says Colton, "and you make us happy too. One side, Bro, it's my turn to lick the omega."

Roy moves out of the way and Colton takes his place rimming Liam.

"I can't believe Master doesn't want us to fuck you," Roy says to Liam. "You've got such a perfect ass!"

"That's probably why," says Colton. "Plus, you know how possessive he is. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't even let Dad fuck him."

Roy laughs. "You're probably right. But don't worry, Kiddo. Master said we could do oral all we want and you are totally going to suck our cocks. Again and again and again."

Liam's mouth waters. "Like, right now?"

"Not yet, Little Slave," says Colton. "We aren't done rimming you yet."

"So, Liam," says Roy nervously. "We wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" says Liam.

"Since we're going to share Master with you and probably for the rest of our lives if you agree to that—"

"I already did!" exclaims Liam. "Master asked me to be his forever, and I said 'yes'!"

Colton smiles against Liam's hole. Roy lets out a relieved laugh.

"So we were hoping you'd share our collaring ceremony with us," says Roy. "The three of us will swear to honor, serve, obey and love Master for the rest of our lives in a ceremony that's like a wedding for slaves and masters. Then we surprise Master with certificates of ownership and he ceremonially collars us with new collars and all of our friends and family and a lot of strangers will bear witness to the event. What do you say?"

"That's fantastic!" says Liam. "I'd love to! Are you sure you want to share that with me?"

"We'd be honored," says Colton against Liam's ass. "We all love you."

"You're the best brothers ever!" exclaims Liam. "I can't wait! What do we wear?"

"Whatever Master tells us to," says Roy. "By the way, since you don't have an income and I'm super-rich, I want to open up a bank account for you. Three million if you'll have it. I have plenty of money to spare and it should be more than you'll ever need."

"Holy fuck, Bro!" says Liam. "I can't accept that. It's too much!"

"It's nothing," says Roy. "I make plenty of interest on my accounts, and I have titles to all sorts of equity that I'll never use. I can sell stuff to Queen Industries and LexCorp if I ever run low, but I've got almost sixty-billion dollars not counting properties, company shares, titles and stuff. Three million is a drop in the bucket."

"More like a drop in the ocean," says Colton.

"Only if you're sure," says Liam.

"I'm sure. I'll have your accounts set up today. All I need is some signatures from you to verify the accounts and you're a millionaire."

"Thank you so much! Do you think I should get anything for Master or you?"

"Get him a new sports car to add to his collection," says Roy. "He'll love that it's from you. Cole, it's my turn now. Step aside."

Colton moves aside and lets Roy take his place, rimming Liam's delectable hole.

"I'm really excited about the collaring ceremony," says Liam. "What do you think it will be like?"

"I only know it's going to be at Star Spa and that it will make all of us really happy, including Master," says Colton. "Being owned by Master is one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I hope you feel the same way."

"I do!" says Liam. "It's the _best_ thing that's ever happened to me!"

"You really ready to try all those things that you put checks on in your new neg form?" asks Colton. 

"Yeah! I'll do whatever Master tells me, even if I marked it with an 'X'."

"Master won't do that," says Colton. "He knows better than to disrespect our boundaries. I can't wait to see you take a foot though. Master has the best feet in the world!"

"I know!" says Liam. "And I'll take whatever Master is willing to give me. I love him inside of me!"

"What if he commands one of us to penetrate you?" asks Roy.

"I'll do whatever he says," says Liam.

"I can see why you're the favorite," says Colton. "You're the youngest, the most beautiful and absolutely dedicated."

"And his ass is even better than Jonny's!" says Roy.

"You ready to blow us?" asks Colton.

"Absolutely!" says Liam.

"Roy, move out of the way and sit down next to me," says Colton. "Our omega is going to earn his title."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver can hear Clark elevated heartbeat from the moment he enters the house. He speeds to his beloved husband and hugs him close as Clark lets out a sob. 

"I never want to see my father again," says Clark between hitched breaths. "His words hurt so bad."

"It's gonna be okay, Clark," says Oliver. "Everything is going to be okay. You don't have to see him again if you don't want to. You want me to run you a bath?"

"Yeah, Ollie. That'd be great."

Oliver walks Clark upstairs, keeping an arm around his waist and steadying him. They go into Oliver's room and Oliver helps Clark to the bed before going to the master bathroom and running water in the jacuzzi tub. When he gets back to the bedroom to check on Clark, his three slaves are kneeling by the bed in nothing but their collars and leash chains.

"I hope you don't mind I told them to wait for you," says Clark. "They came in to see you. I didn't know you had a third one. He looks just like Jason."

"He's a Cadmus clone," says Oliver. "His name is Liam. I'm sorry I haven't introduced you. I thought we'd have time for that later."

"It's okay," says Clark. "He's a cutie. I bet you love him."

"I do," says Oliver softly. "He's fantastic. So pure. So beautiful. And so enthusiastic. You can play with him if you want."

"Maybe later," says Clark. "I'm not really in the mood."

"By the way, Liam, this is my husband, Clark. He's a good man and he has permission to give you orders. Be obedient to him."

"Yes, Master," says Liam. "He's really nice."

"Do you want him to feed you a snack?" asks Oliver.

"Yes, please!" says Liam.

"Roy, get the peanut butter chocolate chip cookies while I'm in the bathroom. Two packages. Colton, watch over the omega while I spend time with Clark."

"Yes, Master," they say, and Roy leaves to go get the cookies.

"I told him to do it while we were in the bathroom," says Oliver.

"Don't punish him for it," says Clark.

"Maybe a few whaps on the butt, but it was a minor offense," agrees Oliver.

Oliver goes to check on the tub and subsequently takes Clark to the bathroom and shuts the door. Colton pulls Liam into his lap and hugs him, holding him to his chest and helping him feel loved.

Oliver helps Clark into the tub and gets in besides him. They let the jets his their backs, and Oliver puts an arm over Clark's shoulders. "You know," he says, "your father's approval doesn't really mean anything. It's hard for him to understand, and you know you're making good decisions in life and that's what's important."

"I know. I just wish it wasn't so hard. He told me I'm lucky he's even letting me be gay."

"Holy fuck! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah… it's like, who does he think he is? Does he think he somehow owns me just because he found a spacecraft in a cornfield?"

"I don't know, but you don't owe him your obedience. You're not a child anymore, Clark."

"I know. But his approval has always meant so much to me. He tried to raise me right, and now he's tried to make me think I've somehow betrayed him."

"Right is subjective, Clark. There are hundreds, if not thousands of religious and ethical persuasions in the world and they don't all agree on what is 'right'. You have a different moral code than a small-town bigot and that's not a bad thing."

"You're right. But he taught me my morals and helped mold me into who I am. He was speaking a part of me that still disagrees with my decisions regarding this family. I don't ever know if I'll be free of it."

"Recognizing that it's not right simply because your father said so is the first step. If you recognize that it's really your father voicing his opinion rather than what you would choose to think or believe on your own is important."

"You've had experience with this, haven't you?"

"Not personally, but I've seen it before."

"Thanks, Oliver. I really needed to hear all of this."

"Not a problem. I'm happy to help." 

"I think I'm going to relax in here for a while... ...think about what you said. You should go attend to your slaves."

"They can wait, Clark. You're just as important to me, and they aren't going through what you're going through. Are you sure you don't want some company?"

"Maybe send the little one in to snuggle in the suds for a little while."

"Just snuggle?" asks Oliver with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," says Clark quietly, "For now. I want to get to know him better before we fuck."

"You're my husband, and I won't deny you if you want to fuck him, but I'd really like it if he were just mine. I have two other slaves that adore you and love your dick in them."

"That's okay. I feel like bottoming today anyways, so it's going to be you or no one."

"Okay. I'll send Liam in later. I love you, Clark."

"I love you too, Ollie."

When Oliver goes back into his bedroom, Liam moves from Colton's lap and kneels next to him. The package of cookies is on the bed, and Roy is kneeling on the other side of Colton.

"Is Dad okay, Master?" asks Colton.

"He's going to be. He's had a really rough few days and we all need to be compassionate, accommodating and loving towards him. Do you understand, slaves?"

"Yes, Master," a trio of voices says.

"Good. I know we all love him very much and he needs to know it too. Now, I'll feed you each one cookie and then I have special tasks for each of you."

Oliver retrieves the package of cookies and feeds one to each of his slaves, feeling their lips on his fingers and having to hold himself back. He'd fuck all three of them right now if he wasn't worried about Clark. After silently admonishing himself, he feeds them each one more cookie and tells them to stand.

"Colton, I want you to go get Jonny, ask him to regress and bring him and his naptime toys into this room. Place everything on the bed, even him. Make sure he's wearing his footie pajamas with the flap in the back. Leave it unbuttoned."

"Yes, Master," says Colton. He heads into the hallway to go find Jon.

"Roy, find Arsenal, tell him this is a K-5 emergency and get him into his jammies. Gather his naptime toys and put him on the bed near Jon. Leave enough space between them for Clark to lie down comfortably."

"Yes, Master," says Roy and he disappears out the door to go find Arsenal.

"Liam, you are to go into that bathroom, join Clark in the tub and do anything he tells you to. _Anything_, understand?"

"Yes, Master," says Liam obediently and he heads towards the bathroom door, hesitant to open it but determined not to disappoint his master.

In the tub, Clark looks up to see the door open. The youngest slave – the Jason clone – comes rushing in. "I'm here to do what you tell me, Sir," the clone stutters nervously.

"Close the door," says Clark.

The boy obeys, and Clark can see his gorgeous backside as he does. Clark inhales suddenly. He's getting to be as bad as Oliver and he wonders if it has anything to do with the male enhancement he got in New Argo. Whatever the reason, all twenty inches of him are hard as a rock. 

When the boy turns back around, Clark says, "Unlatch your chain. Put it on the countertop."

The boy obeys.

Clark inhales deeply. "Come here. Get in the tub and sit in my lap."

"Yes, Sir," the boy says. He gets in the jacuzzi tub and arranges himself on Clark's lap, bending over slightly to expose his bottom.

"That won't be necessary," says Clark, and he pulls the boy to his chest, cuddling him like a teddy bear and kissing his head. He runs his fingers through the boy's hair and sways them gently. Jon would recognize it as what Daddy does to help him get to sleep, but Liam doesn't know what he's doing. He's expecting to be penetrated by the large phallus against his back, but it never happens. Clark just holds him tightly and gently gives him kisses.

Liam doesn't know why he was so afraid. This is Master's _husband_! He has every right to fuck Liam however hard he wants to. He has the right to make him scream and beg. But he doesn't do any of those things, and Liam can't help but be comforted by the man's presence. He guesses he thought the man would do everything on his neg form he put an 'x' on since Master told him to do 'anything' the man says. But the man doesn't seem to want to do any of those things. 

Clark senses the teen's trepidation and says, "Hi, Liam. My name's Kal-El, but you can call me Clark."

_Superman!! Master's married to Superman?!_

"Yes, Sir," says Liam, no longer afraid. 

Clark laughs. "Or you can call me 'Sir' if you want. I don't mind either way."

"Sir? Are you really Superman?" Liam asks.

"Yes. That's me. I don't feel very super right now though."

"Why not?"

"I had a fight with my father. It was… not good. Very bad, actually. Oliver thought cuddling you would make me feel better and you know what, slave? It has."

"I'm happy to help, Sir Superman."

Clark laughs again. "I'm not knighted on Earth. It's just 'Sir' to you, okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now do you have any favorite bath toys?"

"Bath toys, Sir?"

"Look under the sink. There are some of my sons' toys in there if you want to play."

"Oh!" says Liam with sudden comprehension. "Yes, Sir." 

Liam's comprehension fades when he sees toy boats and squeaky sharks and an octopus. He thinks the toys must be behind those items, so he keeps looking. Finally, he realizes that's all there is and he turns around with a squeaky shark in hand. "Is this meant to go inside me, Sir?"

Clark laughs. 

Then he stops laughing.

"You've never had a toy in your life, have you?" asks Clark.

"Master said I could share his when he tells me to," says Liam.

"Son, those are _adult_ toys. That shark in your hand is a _child's_ toy."

"But I'm not a child," says Liam. "Why would I want to play with a child's toy? Why would I ever have one?"

"Everyone should have a childhood," says Clark. "It's okay. We don't have to play like that right now, but I'd like to help you find a hobby or a game you like to play."

"Okay, Sir…" says Liam. Clark can tell something is bothering the teen.

"What is it?" Clark asks.

"I don't know any games," says Liam, disappointed that he may be displeasing Master's husband.

Clark makes a decision. "Once a week, you will be mine, not Oliver's, and for that entire day we will find something you like and do it."

"But I like serving Master," says Liam.

"You can do that the other six days of the week. Once a week you are mine," says Clark.

"Yes, Sir," says Liam. He almost says that's up to Master, but Master said Superman could order Liam to do _anything_, and they _are_ married. Best to let them figure it out and let him know what to do.

"Come back over here," says Clark. "Let's cuddle for a while and you can tell me all about yourself."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jon and Arsenal are playing with their stuffed animals while Colton and Roy snuggle them. Oliver is pacing, a little nervous that Clark seems disapproving with Oliver's treatment of Liam. Clark should know he treats his slaves well and that he would be careful with a normal human, but he can hear Clark asking Liam questions and it makes him nervous. What if Liam doesn't like the way he's treated but just didn't want to disappoint his master? What if Clark doesn't understand their play? What if Clark thinks he's taking advantage of Liam's Cadmus programming? Is he taking advantage of Liam's Cadmus programming? If so, there's a disturbing pattern to his behavior regarding his submissive partners. Between how early he started with Roy and Arsenal, how he methodically encouraged codependence with Roy and Colton and how he is with Arsenal and Jon while they're Little, he's starting to hate himself. Plus, Jon, Arsenal and Liam are all technically minors even if they're at the age of consent. 

Oliver really hopes he hasn't mistreated Liam by accepting his service and making him the Omega. 

But all of his partners seem so happy with him. Is he worrying over nothing? They all adore him and he knows it. He loves them all dearly and tries to give them what they want. Maybe he's just overreacting.

Oliver continues to pace as Clark comes out of the bathroom holding Liam's hand.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Bud?" Clark says to Liam.

"Yeah!" says Liam enthusiastically. "I'm really glad you're Master's husband!"

Clark smiles. "Take good care of this one, Ollie. If you don't, he's mine."

"Sir said I could play with Jon and Arse's toys!" says Liam. "I don't know what it's like to play, but it sounds like fun!"

"Clark, are you trying to convert my slave into your third Little Boy?" asks Oliver.

"I think it wouldn't hurt him," says Clark.

"I own him, Clark. No making him a Little. I don't want you to take him away from me."

Clark looks hurt. "I wasn't trying to do that, Ollie. I'm sorry if it came off that way."

"Hi, Daddy!" says Jon from the bed.

Clark notices Jon and Arsenal for the first time since he's come into the room. They're both smiling and waving and Jon is holding his plushie and a bottle of nectar.

"Surprise, Clark," says Oliver. "I thought you might want to cuddle."

"If it's Jonny, I want to do more than cuddle," he says, and he climbs on the bed between the two Little Ones who start showering his face with kisses and telling him how much they missed him. Colton and Roy climb off the bed and approach Oliver.

"We have a surprise for you too, but we wanted to wait for a good time," says Roy. "Is now okay, Master?"

"Sure," says Oliver. 'But you know you didn't have to do anything special."

"We wanted to, Master," says Colton. "We really think it will help you out."

"I can't wait to see it," says Oliver.

Roy takes Liam's chain and Colton gives his to Oliver, and they lead him to the Kent Manor Armory. They lead them to a display case and Oliver is astounded with what he sees.

It's a vigilante uniform unlike any he's seen. A dark green hooded woven leather vest sits atop a loose fitting medium green shirt, looking a bit like a doublet. There are dark green woven leather bracers that are the length of half his forearm. There are green leather gloves that match the vest. The pants are medium green woven leather with a sizeable codpiece, perfect for Oliver, and the boots are solid leather and go up to below the knees. There's a dark green utility belt and a medium green utility bandolier hanging next to the vigilante uniform. There are also three domino masks: one black, one medium green and one dark green; hanging by the hood of the vest. 

Oliver is completely wowed. 

"We thought a new look for you would please you, Master," says Colton. "There's more room for your muscles and privates, so it won't be uncomfortable. Plus it looks cooler than your Robin Hood uniform… No offense, Master. The new outfit was Roy's idea."

"You're going to love Cole's idea too!" says Roy. "This way, Master!" Roy starts leading Oliver by the hand to the other side of the glass display case.

"Boys, this incredible! I can't wait to try on the new uniform!" says Oliver. 

"Wait until you see this!" says Roy.

In the display case are a full sized crossbow, a one handed crossbow, a miniature crossbow, a long bow, a short bow and a war-bow. All of them are the same dark green as the uniform. There are also various grappling guns, throwing blades, shurikens and darts. 

The full sized crossbow is a masterpiece. It has built-in quivers for bolts and an automatic loader that uses the quivers to load the next bolt. The quivers are already loaded with colored bolts, and Oliver can guess what they are. The purple bolts are clearly the high density polyurethane foam bolts. The ice blue ones are the frost/ice bolts. The orange ones are the explosive bolts. The gray ones with long stripes are Zipline bolts. The ones with red ends are impact bolts. The ones with pink ends are tranquilizer bolts. The gray ones with concentric blue waves are sonic bolts and the ones with white dots are surveillance bolts. Each bolt type has its own quiver and it looks like they spin to load like a revolver. The front of the crossbow has swooping edges that curve forward into spikes for melee attacks and a semisphere plate underneath so it can be raised as a shield. Oliver's never seen anything like it. 

The one handed crossbow is a smaller duplicate of the full sized one, complete with rotating quivers, automatic loader and shield. The miniature crossbow is more like a traditional crossbow but smaller than the one'handed crossbow. It's built for darts and has three quivers: tranquilizer darts, sonic darts, and explosive darts. 

The short bow is a composite bow and is just the style Oliver likes. It's made from vibranium, though Oliver doesn't know that yet, and the bowstring is inertrite cable. The longbow is a composite longbow with scopes and laser pointers. It has a flexible high-elasticity snap-back bowstring and a vibranium build. The war-bow is a traditional war-bow with no pulleys and has the same high-elasticity snap-back bowstring as the long bow. The bow itself is flexible and made of a vibranium composite material, so it won't break or be cut even though it bends. 

There are one-handed grappling guns, two handed grappling guns, double line grappling guns and Zipline grappling guns. They're all the dark green of the uniform and remind Oliver of the grappling guns used by the bats. Oliver has to wonder if Jason was involved in the design. The shurikens are in different shapes and sizes, from circular to arrow-heads. The throwing blades are shaped like guardless symmetrical daggers and fit perfectly to Oliver's palm size.

Colton grins as Oliver touches the glass in astonished silence. He looks at the equipment in awe. His slaves did _this_ for _him_?! _They really do love me!_ thinks Oliver _… after all that I've put them through, they love me so much!_

He turns with tears in his eyes and pulls his slaves to him by their chains, hugging all three of them tightly. "Thank you so much!" says Oliver, starting to cry. "This means more to me than I can ever say!"

"We love you, Master," all three of his slaves say in unison. They each kiss him on the cheek in turn, but he isn't satisfied with that. He kisses each of them _deeply_ and _roughly_. 

"Owning you three may be the best choices I've ever made in my life!" says Oliver. "You make me so happy, and I know now that I make you happy too."

"You do, Master," says Roy. "Even when we're just your sons, we love you more than we can ever express."

"You've expressed it well," says Oliver finally wiping the tears from his cheeks and eyes. "I'm going to try on the gear right now!"

"The codpiece is detachable," says Colton helpfully. "That way, you can go to the bathroom or… you know… fuck us in uniform."

"That get you hot, Kol-El?"

"Fuck yes, Master."

"Then that's what we'll do. I'll get in uniform, try out all of the equipment at the range while you watch and make love to each of you in the suit."

"We have matching suits!" says Liam. "I thought you'd like that! Mine is blue, Cole's is black and Roy's is red!"

"Do the asses detach?" asks Oliver with wide pupils.

"We have assless versions like our favorite jockstraps," says Roy.

"Holy mother of– God, you really know how to please your Master!" says Oliver. "First, help me into my new armor, slaves. I presume it has vibranium?"

"Yes, Master," says Roy. "In every square millimeter of it."

Oliver breathes a deep breath. "How much did this cost?"

"Master, you taught me to never tell the prices of gifts," says Roy.

"I don't remember that," says Oliver sadly, "but it sounds like something I'd say."

"I'll go open the case!" volunteers Liam.

"Okay, omega. You do that," says Oliver fondly. 

Liam rushes to the glass case with the uniform and opens it starting to take out the pants. Colton and Roy strip their master lovingly before helping Liam dress him in his new uniform. He looks stunning, like a porn star version of his old self. It's the bigger muscles and bigger crotch for sure, but also the way he's lost some of the fat on his face and the way his uniform fits him so much better. No more tights for Green Arrow. No more dorky hat. No more feather. This Green Arrow has modern style with traditional form and he looks awesome!

By the time Roy and Colton have finished putting his boots on his feet, Oliver is practically jumping out of his skin. He rushes to see himself in the mirror and is so pleased, that he rips off the codpiece, grabs his closest slave (Liam) and shoves his cock down his throat. He makes love to his omega's face until he comes, gushing down Liam's throat and spasming with ecstacy. Then he grabs Colton and does the same. Then Roy. Each of his slaves says, "Thank you, Master," and "I love you, Master," but he doesn't need to say it back. He's been screaming it the whole time he's made love to their faces. He orders them to lick each other clean and they happily obey. Then he takes their collars off and one by one has them dressed in their new uniforms by the other two slaves. Colton's is charcoal gray and black. Roy's is blood red and maroon. Liam's is royal blue and navy. All three of them are sleeveless and have woven leather armbands and woven leather headbands. And all the uniforms they're wearing right now are assless. 

Oliver orders them to carry his equipment to the archery range adjacent to the armory and he tries out each weapon a few times to get a feel for them and show off his finesse. Liam is particularly impressed, laughing and cheering him on after he shoots bullseye after bullseye. He has all of them put away his equipment and takes them to the dungeon, having them carry their collars and chains with them.

The first one he takes is Liam, in long slow strokes. Liam's a natural and adjusting to Oliver's size really well, so Oliver gets a little braver until the sounds of flesh hitting flesh in a metronomic pattern fill the dungeon as his hips hits Liam's backside in rhythm to his thrusts. When he comes, he keeps his full length inside a gasping Liam who is coming himself inside his codpiece. Oliver tries not to let any come get on Liam's uniform, or his, but a small stream of it comes out of Liam when he pulls out. He supposes it was inevitable.

Oh well. The suits can be cleaned. 

Next, he takes Colton, pushing all the way in hard and fast and making him cry out. He puts a hand around Colton's throat and squeezes a little, knowing just how much pressure Colton likes. Then he starts pounding him hard until Colton is crying from the pain and he's gushing inside of him. Colton is sobbing when they're done, and Oliver kisses his neck gently. "Good slave," he says, "so very good."

"Thank you, Master," says Colton between sobs. 

Next is Roy and he gives him the same treatment as Colton, ramming into him hard and making him cry. Roy keeps saying "Thank you, Master!" and "I love you, Master!" the whole time. When Oliver's finally finished with Roy, he pushes him to his knees and orders him to clean off his cock. Roy gets to work sucking and gagging until Oliver pushes past his gag reflex and down his esophagus. He face fucks Roy for a good half hour and then he sees the excitement on Liam's face and can't help but let him go next. He orders Colton to suck Roy off for doing such a good job and while his two older slaves are busy with that, he takes Liam to his knees and gently pushes into his throat, face-fucking him and letting him breathe in increments. 

Finally, Liam says, "There's X-Kryptonite in my suit. I can go for longer at a time if you want, Master."

Oliver takes the encouragement, and though he's still slow and careful with Liam, he doesn't let him breathe as often.

When it's over, he inspects his slaves and orders them to strip. Once all of them are naked, he puts the codpiece of his uniform back in place, collars his slaves and leads them up to his room by their chains.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Being with the Little Ones is making Clark feel much better. After they make love a few times each, Clark takes them to Jon's room to play Transformers. Jon and Arsenal insist Clark should be Optimus Prime He knows his father wouldn't approve of the age play or the sex, but they all love each other so much and it truly makes them happy. What Oliver said when he called Jonathan Kent a small town bigot is finally sinking in. Just because Clark's father has an opinion doesn't make it right. It doesn't make it reasonable. And it doesn't even make it valid. So Clark lets go of the parts of himself that sound like his father, and he plays with Jon and Arsenal as if they're little boys, for once without an internal voice saying it's wrong.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Clark?" asks Oliver. He's in his new Green Arrow uniform, standing just inside the door to Jon's room and watching as Clark helps Jon and Arsenal build a Marble Works tower. 

"What is it– oh, hey! Was that the surprise from the slaves? You look great! The codpiece looks a little exaggerated, but compared to your actual size, I'm surprised you can fit in it."

"It's a compromise," admits Oliver. "I'm glad you like it. I adore that my slaves did all of this for me. You should see the crossbows! Fucking works of art."

"That's great, Honey!" says Clark. "But I have a feeling I'm forgetting something."

"You were going to feed my omega his snack," says Oliver. "And I think the other two are hungry as well. They burned a lot of calories earlier. Can the Little Ones spare you for a few minutes?"

"We wanna come!" says Jon. "Let's go feed the slaves!"

"Daddy?" says Arsenal. "If the new one's the omega, what does that make Roy? Are he and Colton alphas? Is there a beta?"

"Normally, the lead slave is an alpha, but because Roy and Colton are the same rank, they're sort of between an alpha and a beta. I don't really call them by one designation or the other. You see, you don't usually have a beta without an alpha, but you can have an omega without an alpha because the omega is just the most submissive. Some submissives particularly identify as a beta or an alpha, but Roy and Colton never had that as part of their preexisting identity. They're equals, so neither is a higher rank, so to speak."

"Oh. Then who's the alpha?" asks Arsenal.

"Church!" says Jon.

"You've been letting the Little Ones watch _RVB_ again, haven't you?" says Oliver.

"Actually, that's Kon-El's doing," says Clark. "He says he's giving them more culture."

"Just make sure he never shows the Little Ones _Day 5_. We'll never get them to sleep if he does."

"What's _Day 5_?" asks Jon.

"It's an adult show," says Clark, "not something for Little Boys to see."

"You mean like _Kill Bill_ or _Twinklight_?"

"Twinklight?" says Clark.

"It's a gay porn based on _Twilight_," says Oliver. "Speaking of, how do you boys know about cinema-themed gay pornos?"

"The internet is for porn!" says Arsenal.

"So you've been letting them watch _Avenue Q_ as well?" Oliver asks Clark.

"Once again, Kon-El. He's really taken to corrupting them like a real teenage brother. I think the power trip of being the Big Brother is getting to his head."

"We'll have to have a talk with him about that," says Oliver before he turns to Arsenal and Jon. "Ready to feed the slaves?!"

"Yeah!" both Little Boys say excitedly.

"Alright, let's go!" says Oliver.

The boys and Clark follow Oliver through Clark's room to his room where Roy, Colton and Liam are waiting patiently on their knees. 

"Alright, Little Ones! Choose a slave," says Oliver. Arsenal goes straight for Roy and Jon picks Liam at first, until he sees the hurt in Colton's eyes. Then he changes to Colton. Clark sits on the bed next to where Liam is kneeling and picks up the package of cookies, handing a few to each Arsenal and Jon. 

Jon starts to eat a cookie, but Clark tells him, "No, Jonny. These cookies are for Colton. You've already had your snack."

Jon pouts, but Clark stands firm, passing a cookie into Liam's mouth as an example. Liam takes the whole cookie in his mouth and chews with his mouth closed. It's a really good cookie, and it makes him smile. He likes the fact that Clark is feeding it to him as much as he likes the taste, and Clark's smile at him gives him all sorts of fuzzy feelings. He remembers what Clark said about being his once a week and if it had to be someone other than his master, he's glad it's Clark. 

Meanwhile, Jon is happily stuffing cookie after cookie into Colton's mouth and Colton is chewing and swallowing as fast as he can to keep up. Both of them are happy and it's almost like a game. Soon Jon has run out of cookies and starts kissing Colton all over the face and head. Colton soaks up his little brother's affections and when he's finished with his cookies begins to kiss him back. He pulls Jon into his lap and they begin to make out as Clark and Arsenal continue to feed Liam and Roy cookies. Secretly, Liam is hoping Clark will kiss him like Colton kisses Jon, but he doesn't say anything in words, just adoring Clark with his eyes. 

Finally, Clark catches the hint and looks at Oliver. "May I kiss your slave?" he asks.

"Yes, Clark, you may. It's important he knows he's loved. Just don't take him away from me, Clark. He's mine and mine alone. Don't forget that."

"I won't," says Clark, and he tugs on Liam's chain, guiding him onto the bed and into his lap. He kisses Liam gently, but deeply, using a lot of lip and a lot of tongue. Liam kisses back enthusiastically, sucking on Clark's tongue and running his own tongue along the side of it.

Oliver looks on fondly, and Arsenal finishes feeding Roy his cookies. Arsenal looks to Oliver with question in his eyes and Roy with pleading in his. 

"Yes, slave, you may kiss your brother," says Oliver, and Roy immediately pulls Arsenal into his lap to make out. Soon, Oliver joins Clark on the bed and pulls Liam between them, trading off with Clark to kiss his omega with ferocity and love.

After the kissing sessions are over, an hour later, Clark takes the Little Boys back to Jon's room to play and Oliver chains his slaves together and leads them to the dungeon where they talk about the collaring ceremony.

"What kind of collars do you want for the ceremony?" asks Oliver. "Something you'll wear all the time or something for special occasions?"

"All the time, Master!" Liam practically yells. 

"Roy? Cole?"

"Whatever you decide, Master," says Colton.

"If you want us to never take them off, they can't have Blue K on them," says Roy. "Since we're going public with our relationship, there's no reason we can't wear them on patrols."

"Maybe I should pick something that goes with your new uniforms," says Oliver, "I was actually thinking about putting symbols on your uniform chests. A charcoal silver backwards 'S'-shield for Colton, a blood red arrowhead for Roy and a royal blue omega symbol for Liam. Would you all like that?"

The trio of slaves says, "Yes, Master!" in unison, and Oliver smiles. 

"And I'll get you matching collars. I'm sure you'll love it. Liam, yours will have X-Kryptonite in it so that you'll always be as invulnerable as your brothers. I'll have Blue K shackle bracers made for you all so that you can have a healing factor and less invulnerability when we play. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great, Master!" says Colton. 

"I'd really like that!" says Liam.

"But Master, what about just around the house?" asks Roy.

"You can wear your shackle bracers then too," says Oliver. "Another little reminder that you belong to me."

"Thank you, Master!" says Roy.

"What will we wear to the wedding? –I mean the collaring ceremony?" says Liam.

Oliver grins a happy grin. "I'm glad you're thinking of it like a wedding, Little Slave. I think I'll order some special jock straps for you if I don't have you completely naked."

"Thank you, Master," says Liam. He doesn't know which he would prefer. A jockstrap from the collaring ceremony or even from the night of it would be special and something he could always treasure. But being completely exposed excites him too. In a way, it's a symbol for him, though if you asked him he couldn't say for what.

"Make no mistake, this ceremony means I'll own you forever. You won't belong to anyone else and you can't ever back out of it. This is permanent, so if you have any doubts – any doubts at all – about being mine, you need to voice them before the ceremony and you'll no longer be my submissive."

"I'll always choose you, Master," says Roy.

"I have no doubts, Master," says Colton.

"So if we have any doubts about being yours forever, we can't ever be your slaves?" asks Liam.

"That's correct. This is forever or not at all," says Oliver.

"I want to be yours forever!" Liam says quickly. 

"Good," says Oliver. "I'm really glad. I never want to lose any of you. Right now, you still have time to change your minds, but I hope you won't."

"I'll never change my mind, Master!" says Liam, enthusiastically. He is worried that his question of clarification gave his master the impression he would want to back out. He doesn't know anything but service, and Oliver is his first and only. His first love, his first dominant and the man who took his virginity. All he knows is service to Oliver. He quickly says, "I never want a different master, and I want to serve you forever!"

"Then you will," says Oliver with a smile.

Oliver opens Liam's jaw with his hand and spits in his mouth. Liam smiles as he swallows, loving the taste of his Master's mouth. 

Roy licks his lips.

"Okay, Roy. I've got enough love to go around. Get ready to swallow some piss!"

"Thank you, Master!" Roy says eagerly.

Oliver spends a good hour debasing and using his slaves until all of them know how much he loves them. When they're all smiling and sated, he takes their chains and leads them up to his bedroom. He leaves them chained to the bed together and goes off to make arrangements for the collaring ceremony.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Even chained by their necks to the headboard, Roy and Colton maneuver to rim Liam. It's becoming their favorite activity aside from serving their master. 

As Liam moans and pants, a thought occurs to him. He can't stop moaning, and he really wants to talk with his brothers so he taps out. Colton immediately stops licking him and moves aside.

"Was it too much?" asks Colton.

"Guys, what will happen when we grow old and ugly? Will Master get rid of us and get younger slaves to replace us? People do that with computers and cars and toys and—"

"Liam," says Roy, "We're all Cadmus clones. We don't age. You'll be sixteen forever and even if you weren't, Master loves you regardless of age. For that matter, we do too."

"Really? You mean I'll always be this young?" asks Liam.

"We stole files from Cadmus when we rescued you," says Colton. "Your files say you were specifically designed to not age. You'll always look fourteen."

"I'm _sixteen_!" says Liam.

"But you look fourteen," says Colton, "and you always will. That means you'll always be the youngest, the most beautiful and you'll always be Master's favorite. You're irreplaceable, Liam. And you always will be."

"Are you sure?" Liam asks nervously. 

"We're positive," says Roy. "And you're the sweetest boy we've ever met. Literally and figuratively. Master could never throw you away."

"And the collaring ceremony isn't just a commitment for us," says Colton. "It's Master's promise to always own us and always love us. He's making a life-long decision too."

"Wow… so he really does love us?" says Liam.

"Are you insecure about that?" asks Roy.

"I just thought it was a one-way commitment," says Liam, "that he didn't have any responsibility to keep us. I mean, he's everything to me. I've never known another lover of master or boyfriend or anything like that. He's my first and only. But for him, he has all of you and Mister Kent and Jonny and Arsenal and Jason and Conner and—"

"That doesn't mean he loves you any less," says Roy. "You're very special. You offer him something that no one else does, just like he offers you something no one else does."

"What about you two?" asks Liam.

"It's the same for us," says Roy. "Each of us are unique, and we're all special to him in a way no one else is. Even when he's with other lovers, you are always special to him. And you're special to us."

"So even when he's away, he still loves me?" asks Liam.

"Yes, he does," says Colton confidently. "Does your love for him ever go away?"

"No! Never!" exclaims Liam.

"It's the same way for him," says Colton. 

"Wow! I didn't think anyone could love anyone as much as I love Master!" says Liam.

Colton laughs. Roy kisses Liam on the cheek. "We know he's your everything," says Roy. "He treasures you in a way he treasures no one else. You're his favorite! Remember?"

"Yeah… I guess I just thought… I don't know…"

"It's okay, Little Slave," says Colton. "We all love you, we're not going anywhere and we'll stay young with you forever!"

"Even Master?" asks Liam.

"He's been treated with X-Kryptonite, so his aging is greatly slowed," says Colton. "He could live another hundred or so years before he even looks fifty. That's why Dad's in his late thirties and looks like he's in his early twenties."

"Wow… how fast will he age?" asks Liam.

"Probably the same as Master," says Colton. "We're all going to be a happy family for a very long time. You don't have to worry about Master ever replacing you."

"Thanks guys, I really needed to hear all of that. Do you think, ummm…?"

"What is it, omega?" asks Roy.

"Do you think I could suck you off now?" asks Liam. "I really like when we bond."

"Sure, Little Slave," says Colton. "You can suck us both off. Trade back and forth. And when we come down your throat, remember that we'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too," says Liam.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver decides that his slaves should be naked at the beginning of the ceremony. 

He's already hired all the decorators, caterers, party planners, etc. and contacted the members of the media he wants present, but little decisions like how to do the ceremony itself are proving the most difficult. He wants to surprise his slaves and make them happy, but he also wants to show his utter domination and their complete submission to them so that the ceremony is ingrained in their minds. He makes a few plans and has the party planner set things up. 

It's only a couple of days away and it has to be _perfect_.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy's excited. Jason just showed them the printed out Certificates of Ownership. They have their new names on there: Roy William Kent, Cole Joseph Kent and Liam Jason Kent. The name changes were finalized yesterday, and they should be getting their new State IDs in 5-10 business days. 

The best part is that New Krypton was willing to recognize voluntary clone slavery again, so they are now legally Oliver Kent's property any time they are on New Krypton, and the certificates are licensed by New Krypton as legal documents. Kon-El had to pull a lot of strings to make that happen, but he said it was worthwhile to see his brothers happy. 

It isn't legal in the U.S., but maybe with time it will be recognized somehow. Regardless, it is now official that they are legally Oliver's slaves and they have legally taken his last name. All that's left is to prove it to him with the new documents when they do the ceremony. 

Roy, Liam and Colton admire the documents for a while before kissing in celebration. They hug and kiss Conner and Jason too, for pulling this off and helping them follow their dream.

Among the documents are New Kryptonian ID cards like the ones used by Kryptonians that naturalize to or visit the U.S. They look a lot like driver's licenses and are the same size, perfect for their wallets.

Roy looks closely at his for a long time. Next to his photograph is the following.

_  
New Krypton / United States Identification Card_

_Name: Rao-El / Roy William Kent_

_Age: 21 Terran Years_

_Birthdate: Unknown_

_Height / Weight: 6'2" / 190 lbs. _

_Genetic Origins: Celtic_

_Hair: Auburn_

_Eyes: Blue-Green_

_Citizenship: Dual: New Krypton / U.S._

_Great House: El_

_Status: Clone Slave_

_Master: Oliver Jonas Kent of El_  
  
—————————————————  
Colton's says this next to his photograph:  
—————————————————  
_  
New Krypton / United States Identification Card_

_Name: Kol-El / Cole Joseph Kent_

_Age: 18 Terran Years_

_Birthdate: Unknown_

_Height / Weight: 6'1" / 225 lbs. _

_Genetic Origins: Lurvani_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Light Blue_

_Citizenship: Dual: New Krypton / U.S._

_Great House: El_

_Status: Clone Slave_

_Master: Oliver Jonas Kent of El_  
  
—————————————————  
And Liam's says:  
—————————————————  
_  
New Krypton / United States Identification Card_

_Name: Liam Jason Kent of El_

_Age: 16 Terran Years_

_Birthdate: Unknown_

_Height / Weight: 5'6" / 140 lbs. _

_Genetic Origins: Celtic_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Light Blue_

_Citizenship: Dual: New Krypton / U.S._

_Great House: El_

_Status: Clone Slave_

_Master: Oliver Jonas Kent of El_  
  
—————————————————  
They each admire their new IDs and make fun of each other's pictures before eagerly putting the new IDs in their wallets. Though slavery isn't recognized in the U.S. (and for good reason, considering its history), the ID cards are recognized in the U.S. the same way passports and State issued ID cards are. When Roy shows his ID at a bar or club, everyone will know who owns him, and that makes him proud.

They carefully scan each of the Certificates of Ownership into Jason's laptop and saving them to their phones, just in case anything happens to the paper documents.

In both Kryptonian and in English, Colton's document says:  
—————————————————  
_  
Certificate of Ownership_

_The Planet of New Krypton _

_By Order of the High Council_

_Licenses Oliver Jonas Kent of the Great House of El_

_With Absolute Authority, Ownership and Responsibility for_

_Slave: Kol-El, Cole Joseph Kent_

_And grants him all Rights and Privileges as Master of Kol-El, Colton Joseph Kent_

__  
—————————————————  
The seal of the High Council is embossed on the document and in the corner is a gold seal with the sigil of New Krypton.

They did a great job of creating it to look like a certificate or diploma. On New Krypton they use crystals instead of paper, so the style for the parchment paper was easy to design and request. All three slaves are very happy with their certificates. They know Oliver will be too.

Once all the documents are scanned, Jason rolls up the certificates, ties them with gold ribbon and puts them away. They won't be touched again until the ceremony.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark is torn. 

As the Lord of the Great House of El, he was informed when Conner and Jason filed the documents to give Oliver possession of Kol-El, Rao-El and Liam. The documents are final and it would take a year or more to undo, even if Oliver wanted to. As of today, Colton is no longer a free citizen. Neither is Roy. Neither is Liam. They are _actual_ slaves. 

The pseudo-slavery was something he could understand. He knows he can't give the domination and pain that Colton needs, and he knows Oliver's relationship with Roy is unusual at best. And he even understands Liam. He has a programmed need to serve that only Oliver can fulfill. But now, they are officially owned.

Slavery is everything Clark is against. He believes in virtuous things like compassion, honesty and freedom. Now, his husband is a slave owner – literally – and he doesn't even know it yet. Perhaps that's the one saving grace of this whole predicament: Oliver had nothing to do with this, not even consent. Clark doesn't know what strings Kon-El pulled to make that happen but he will be addressing it to the High Council. As it is, if someone wanted to be _his_ slave, he wouldn't even know about it until after the fact. That's definitely something he doesn't want. Fortunately the new laws on New Krypton allowing slavery require the slave's initial consent and that they be clones. That means only Jon, Atlas and Eric could feasibly become slaves. Conner, Adonis and James aren't technically clones, so they aren't in danger from this new law. Clark doesn't know of any other clones. He doesn't think any of them would give voluntary consent, so the only ones these new laws apply to are Colton, Roy and Liam. 

For now. 

It's the 'for now' that scares Clark. He's seen laws abused before, and he doesn't want that to happen with this. He'll definitely be addressing the High Council.

But in the meantime, he wants his family to be as happy as possible. So he measures the dimensions of a extra-long king size bed and the height of the ceiling in Oliver's room and orders the steel bars and corner pieces for his new project. It will take no time at all to build, so he can do it during the prep for the ceremony.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	12. Always, Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a collaring ceremony for Liam, Colton and Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEVERE TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> SEVERE TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> SEVERE TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> ACTUAL SLAVERY
> 
> OLIVER AND ROY IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS
> 
> AGE PLAY
> 
> CODEPENDENCY
> 
> CHAINS AND CAGES
> 
> PUBLIC HUMILIATION
> 
> PAIN
> 
> CRYING DURING SEX
> 
> UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS
> 
> PROBABLY A LOT MORE
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

  


The pre-ceremony party is in full swing. Star Spa - Club for Men is packed. At the restaurant, patrons are enjoying free catering and exquisite dishes. At the lounge, the dancers are pleasing patrons with their erotic maneuvers as the patrons sip free cocktails. In the shark tank, mermen are performing synchronized underwater dances and wowing onlookers. 

Oliver is busy talking to the upper class who decided to show and organizing the media liaisons. Everyone knows he's collaring slaves tonight, but so far, there are only rumors as to who they are. He's keeping it a secret for now. Only friends and family know that Liam, Colton and Roy will be pledging their lives to serve Oliver.

Clark is distracted when of all people, Lois Lane decides to show up. He immediately regrets bringing Jon and Arsenal out Little. He doesn't know if Jon will have the necessary discretion when speaking to his progenitor's mother. Hopefully, he'll quickly become adult Jon instead of Little Jonny.

"Hi Mommy!" yells Jonny.

_Oh fuck!_

"Jonathan Lane, I didn't realize minors were allowed here," she says glaring daggers at Clark.

"It's a special occasion Lois," says Clark smoothly, "Why don't you let Jimmy take the pictures and you can wait outside for a statement."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" says Lois. "If Jon Lane can be here, so can I."

"Honey, the guards will be showing you out shortly. You have x-ray vision and super-hearing. Just watch from outside and don't make a scene."

"A scene? Exactly what is happening tonight that I might make a scene?"

"Tonight, my husband is vowing to honor and love three people who mean very much to him," says Clark, "but you may not be so understanding of their relationship dynamics, so I'd like it if you weren't here for this."

"I know what a collaring ceremony is, Clark. I also know that Queen is a slimeball."

"His name is Kent now, Lois. Unlike my previous two marriages, my current husband was caring enough to take my name."

"Was that a slap at me? I'll have you know that my name means something in the media and changing it would only have left me at square one, rebuilding my name from scratch!"

"And yet the head of Queen Industries is willing to change his entire conglomerate's name to Kent Industries to honor his husband. I'm not complaining Lois. I'm just pointing out facts."

"I could point out a few facts. I know what I heard at the wedding. A few words from me and this whole unsavory ceremony comes screeching to a halt. A few words from me and Oliver spends the next 99 years in prison. In fact, I should have said something the day of the wedding."

"And if you ever say anything about it to anyone, I will not hesitate to air all of your dirty laundry and once you've been completely humiliated and blacklisted, throw you into the fucking sun. I mean it Lois."

"Wow. I never expected this from you, Clark," says Lois in a huff.

"Well, count on it now," says Clark with steel eyes.

"Daddy, why are you and Mommy fighting?" asks Jon. "Is it because of how we… "

"Don't say it, Jonny!"

"...play? Or how you tuck me in at night?"

"_That's_ why you're protecting him!" shouts Lois. "_You're as bad as he is!_"

Oliver hears the commotion and is there instantly. "Lois, get the fuck out of here. You aren't welcome here. _Guards!_ See this woman out and have her arrested if she's found on the premises ever again."

"But Mommy's family!" says Jon. "Shouldn't she get to see the collaring?"

"No, Jonny," says Conner who's arrived just in time to take Jonny by the hand and lead him away. "She stopped being family the moment she threatened our Step-Daddy. I'm sorry you had to see this Little Bro, but your mommy isn't part of this family anymore."

"But I love Mommy!"

"But she hates Daddy and Step-Daddy. When you're older, you can visit her, but for now, she needs to be out of our lives."

As Lois is being escorted out of the building, Clark whispers, "I know you're listening Lo-El. As of today I am disowning you from the House of El and forbidding you to see Jonathan Lane. You will no longer wear the 'S' unless you want a lawsuit from Superman. All you had to do was not threaten my family. It wouldn't have mattered what you said. You're a disgruntled ex-wife, and Roy and Arsenal would never back up your claim. You ruined our friendship over nothing, and if you knew the whole story, you would be on our side. Your temper has always been your weak point. Now it's ruined our family. I'm suing for custody of Jonathan Samuel Kent and Christopher Kent. I'll see you in court."

"Fuck you too, Bozo!" is the only response he gets.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


In the dungeon, Roy, Colton and Liam are waiting in separate cages. Roy and Colton have been given inoculations of Blue Kryptonite. It should be out of their systems in a few hours, but for the meantime they are powerless. Liam thinks the waiting is the _worst_! When master makes him wait, it's always on his knees at home, not standing in an unfamiliar cage in an unfamiliar dungeon. He doesn't like the way the other men in the dungeon are looking at him. There's a hunger in their eyes that he only ever wants to see from his master and brothers and maybe Mr. Kent. Mr. Kent always has kind eyes though. 

Colton sings a soothing song in Kryptonian when he sees Liam's discomfort. Liam leans against the bars between them and Colton reaches through to run his fingers through Liam's hair as he sings. Liam begins to calm down, and Roy gives the men a dirty look. Some are nervous at the look and walk away, but when one particularly lusty man approaches Liam's cage and attempts to reach inside, his arm is swiftly broken. 

Standing there, next to the screaming man is Red Hood in full armor and helmet. 

"Hands off the merchandise, scumfuck! Leave and don't ever show your face here again."

The finality of Red Hood's words hit home with the man and he quickly scurries away. 

"Are you alright, Omega?" asks Red Hood.

"I'm fine," says Liam, "just a little scared is all. What if he comes back?"

"He won't, but just to make sure, I'm staying with you. I'll be leading you out on stage when it's time for the ceremony. I hope that's okay."

"That's more than okay," says Roy.

"What took you so long?" asks Colton. 

"I had to help Aegis and Black Lantern deal with a disgruntled Superwoman. She decided to set the building on fire but Black Lantern blocked the heat vision before it hit the building. Then she tried throwing a truck at the building. Aegis caught it and set it down. There were people inside. She must've really lost it. Right now, Jason is making sure the footage of Superwoman's attack is being seen by police stations all over the city. Supernova has now interfered and promised that Superwoman won't be a problem for the rest of the night.

"Who's patrolling outside? asks Colton. "We want our family here."

"Batman, Nightwing, Captain Marvel, Valor and Supergirl. They promised to keep Superwoman occupied if she comes back. We don't expect any other trouble."

"Why'd she go off the hook like that?" asks Colton.

"Apparently she found out about Jon Lane's relationship with Clark and got pissed off," says Red Hood.

"Holy shit balls," says Roy. "I'm surprised she didn't throw a mountain at us."

"That may very well still be on her agenda," says Red Hood, "But now, she's a wanted criminal for vandalism attempted arsin and attempted murder. The people inside that truck would have died if Aegis hadn't caught it. I don't think she even realized they were there."

"I can't believe this!" says Colton. "I mean I knew she wouldn't be happy about it, but to endanger civilians over a family dispute?"

"I don't know what was going through her mind," says Red Hood, "but I'm going to make sure she's an internet sensation by the time the ceremony's over." 

"You know what Father told me?" says Colton.

"Not here," says Roy. "Let's do family talk at home."

"Oh. Okay," says Colton. "So when does the ceremony start?"

"They should be calling us any minute now," says Red Hood. "I hope you're ready for a bit of humiliation and a bit of pain onstage. I hear Oliver has quite the plans for you."

"What plans?" asks Liam.

"It's a surprise," says Red Hood.

"Speaking of surprises, what about our certificates?" asks Colton. "Do you have them?"

"Black Lantern has them in a dimensional aperture," says Red Hood. "He'll hand them to you just before you go on stage. Are you guys ready?"

"We're ready," says Colton.

"Yeah!" says Liam. "I can't wait!"

Red Hood Listens on his helmet for a second and says, "Well you don't have to. You're on!"

Red Hood takes a key from his utility belt, unlocks the cages and leads the three slaves out of the dungeon. They're completely nude without their collars, but no one whistles or whoops or catcalls them. It seems most of the patrons recognize the importance of the ceremony and its implications. They belong to one man, and that is Oliver Kent.

Jason meets them at the edge of the stage and tells them, "I'll hand you the certificates as soon as you have your collars. Then you kneel if you aren't already and present them to Oliver. Got it?"

"We've got it, Master Jason," says Roy.

"Good," says Jason. "Red Hood, lead on."

Oliver is waiting on stage and there are lots of things they didn't expect. One is a three foot by three foot green and black platform. Another is a butane torch. There's a man sitting in a chair with a tool case next to him. And next to Oliver on a table is another case. There are hanging microphones all around the stage and spotlights lighting up Oliver and now them. 

Red Hood shakes hands with Oliver and walks off stage, leaving Roy, Colton and Liam standing in a row, facing the audience. 

"Kneel!" commands Oliver.

The slaves kneel.

Oliver opens the case next to him and pulls out a pair of clippers, the kind used to buzz hair. He grabs Roy by the back of the neck and leads him over to the green and black platform. Roy knows what he needs to do next so he kneels on the platform. He notices immediately that his powers have returned. _X-K!_ he thinks. 

Oliver starts shaving Roy's head from front to back, making sure to make it even and Roy gapes at the hair falling from his head. _My hair! What's he doing?_

Once Roy's head is shaved, with hair a quarter of an inch long, Oliver grabs him by the back of the neck again and jerks him upward. "Raise your arms over your head!" he commands. Roy does so and Oliver goes over to the butane torch. He brings the torch to the platform and turns it on. He starts at Roy's ankles, burning the hair off his legs by putting the blue flame straight to his skin. He gradually moves upwards. When he gets to Roy's crotch, he moves his privates around to get the torch everywhere, from every angle and moves around to his backside. "Bend over and grab your ankles!" commands Oliver. Roy obeys and Oliver makes sure to burn all the hair off his bottom and around his hole. The feeling of the torch over his anus kind of tickles, and Roy makes a mental note to add that to the negotiation form. When Oliver's finished, he barks, "Kneel! Raise your arms over your head!" and Roy does. 

Oliver burns away Roy's chest hair and armpit hair and everything that isn't the hair on his head. When he's finished. He opens Roy's mouth and spits in it. Roy obediently swallows, without any prompting. For the first time since the ceremony started, Oliver smiles at him. "Good Boy!" he whispers. 

Once Roy is free of body hair, Oliver grabs him by the neck again and leads him to the far side of the platform. "Kneel!" he says, and Roy obeys. Oliver goes over to Colton and grabs him by the back of the neck. He repeats the process, leaving Colton utterly humiliated as his hair is shaved off and burned away. He had so little body hair that his pit hair and pubes were always a point of pride to him. They were always the perfect amount of manly without being a forest. Now, he's smooth like a child and he hates it. But the fact that his master is doing it visibly turns him on. If he is to be humiliated by his master, he welcomes it.

When it's Liam's turn, he lets out a stifled giggle, then a childish laugh as Oliver burns away his body hair. "Is there something funny, Boy?" asks Oliver, more gently than he's said anything so far, but still demanding and with a dominating presence.

"It tickles!" says Liam.

The audience laughs and Oliver kisses his head. He wouldn't permit that answer from Roy or Colton, but from Liam, it's precious.

When he finishes with Liam and commands him to kneel next to his slave-brothers, Oliver addresses all three of them, one at a time.

"Roy William Harper. Do you swear to always and forever more obey me, honor me, serve me and love me, absolutely, unconditionally and completely until the end of time and beyond?"

"I do, Master!" says Roy. 

"Then I promise to always own you, love you and never forsake you," says Oliver. He collars Roy with an adamantium collar. It has no design or identifying marks other than a tiny Alpha symbol engraved on the center of the front, but it's made for his neck and has an O-ring hanging from the front. It's clearly a collar, almost medieval in style, and not a necklace of any kind. "I hereby collar you Alpha Roy William Kent to be mine forever." To Roy he whispers, "Did you think I wouldn't find out about the name change?"

Roy gives a barely perceptible nod. Liam whispers, "It was supposed to be a surprise!" Once again, Oliver allows an answer from his omega that he would never allow from Colton or Roy.

He whispers back, "Hush, Little Slave. I didn't say you could speak." Liam starts to say 'Sorry, Master,' but catches himself. "Good Boy. Wait your turn." Oliver moves down the line to Colton. "Colton Joseph Luthor. Do you swear to always and forever more obey me, honor me, serve me and love me, absolutely, unconditionally and completely until the end of time and beyond?"

"Yes, Master! I swear it!"

"Then I promise to always own you, love you and never forsake you." Oliver collars Colton with a collar identical to Roy's in every way, including the tiny Alpha symbol visible inside the circle of the O-ring. Colton straightens proudly as Oliver locks it closed. "I hereby collar you, Alpha Cole Joseph Kent to be mine forever."

When he moves on to Liam, the boy is vibrating with excitement. Oliver gives his buzzed hair a fond rub before assuming his demeaning, dominant persona again. "Liam Jason Todd. Do you swear to always and forever more obey me, honor me, serve me and love me, absolutely, unconditionally and completely until the end of time and beyond?"

"I do! I swear it! Forever, Master!" shouts Liam excitedly. 

Oliver gives him a fond smile and says dominantly, "Then I swear to always own you, love you and never forsake you." Oliver kisses Liam's head as he bends down to collar him. Liam's collar is identical to the others except for one detail: engraved in the center of his collar in a tiny symbol inside the O-ring is a Greek Omega. 

Liam feels like his life has meaning and is finally complete when Oliver locks the collar in place around his neck. 

Oliver says dominantly, "I hereby collar you, Omega Liam Jason Kent to be mine forever."

When that's done, he shackles each of them one at a time with Blue Kryptonite adamantium shackle bracers, locking the shackles in place before opening their mouths and spitting in them. The green and black platform is removed from the stage by Red Hood and Jason and Jason walks up to the slaves handing them each a rolled parchment paper tied with a gold ribbon. Roy presents his first, holding it out in open upturned palms. Oliver seems genuinely surprised and takes the parchment. He unfastens the gold ribbon, tying it around his wrist and reads the Certificate of Ownership. 

He actually raises his fist in the air letting out a loud whoop as tears form in his eyes. He rolls up the parchment again, reties the ribbon on it and hands the certificate to Jason. He repeats the process with Colton and Liam, crying as he sees that all of his slaves are exactly that. 

_His slaves._

Jason leaves the stage with the certificates and comes back with the leash chains. Oliver latches the chains on his slaves, one by one, and yanks them up to kiss him. Then he turns to the audience and calls out, "May I present to you and the world, my slaves: Alpha Rao-El, Roy William Kent! Alpha Kol-El, Cole Joseph Kent! And Omega Liam Jason Kent!"

The crowd cheers and whistles and claps and whoops. They're family in the front row is the loudest and when Oliver motions to them, they rush the stage and hug and kiss Oliver and the slaves. 

But it's not over yet. The family knows what's coming and leaves the stage as Oliver leads his slaves by their chains to the man in the chair with the toolbox. The man opens the case and pulls out a tattoo gun and inkwells. Oliver lays the slaves flat, side by side, backs against the floor. The man with the tattoo gun starts with Roy. He pulls up Roy's foot and begins to work. Roy grits his teeth as the needle hits the sensitive nerves of the bottom of his foot. When the tattoo artist is done, the bottom of his foot says in black ink in a solid print font, 'Property of Oliver J. Kent'. 

The tatto artist doesn't need to bandage it because the skin is already healed over the ink. He'll have to have it touched up once a month, but the alternative is burning it into his foot with heat vision, and he doesn't think that's appropriate for the public. Still though, the heat vision idea has potential.

The tattoo artist does the same to Cole's and Liam's feet, marking them as Property of Oliver J. Kent, and though it's a bit painful, they're ecstatic to have the markings on their bodies. And better yet, any time they play with each other's feet, they'll have the reminder that they all belong to Oliver. 

When the tattoos are finished, the photographers takes close ups of them and posed pictures of the slaves kneeling at Oliver's feet. Oliver gives a quick interview, telling them how happy, proud and honored his slaves make him feel. 

Though Clark no longer works for _The Daily Planet_, he's still a reporter and Oliver promises to give him the exclusive in-depth interview on his own website, _The Kent Report_. He makes sure the other reporters know that he's only giving the details to _The Kent Report_ but they keep asking questions hoping for more for their articles. Finally, Oliver leads his slaves to the restaurant and orders them filet mignon, which they happily eat on the floor next to him. The photographers catch pictures of that as well. The meals are on trays, two inches off the ground, so it's not technically eating off the floor, but it gives the slaves a sense of pride and keeps them in their place. Every now and then Clark will offer them fried mozzarella cheese sticks as if feeding a dog and the slaves smile and laugh at the treats. At one point, Roy and Colton fight over the same cheese stick, but Oliver puts a stop to it, separating them on either side of him. 

When the night is over, Oliver leads them in assless jocks out to the limo and the rest of the family piles into a second limo and they all go home.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Oliver and his slaves get home, Jason has already framed and mounted the Certificates of Ownership to Oliver's bedroom wall and Oliver gets a wonderful surprise. In the corner of his large bedroom is a ten by ten adamantium cage with medieval style locks and keys hanging on the wall next to it. In the cage is an extra long California king sized tempurpedic mattress and pillows. There are large O-rings across the back of the cage against the wall and hanger hooks holding up extra adamantium chains. 

It's the perfect place to keep his slaves when he's not using them. 

He already knows who made it and the fact that his husband is so accepting of his lifestyle makes his heart soar. 

"_Kal-El_," he says quietly.

Clark is there in an instant. Oliver immediately hugs him close and buries his head in Clark's shoulder. "Thank you so much, Clark. This means the world to me!"

Clark smiles. "I thought you'd like it," says Clark. "We have a couple of more surprises, but they'll have to wait. For now, wait for Jason to come by with James's new formula. It's supposed to last over twelve hours, keep you hard the entire time and completely eradicate refractory periods for a few days. I know that isn't a problem for you or the alphas, but now your omega can keep up with you for a while. I'm taking the Little Boys to the Queen Mansion, so you can be as loud as you want. If you need me, all you have to do is call my name and I'll be there. And if you need responsible sitters, Jason and Jay are just down the hall."

"Thank you so much!" cries Oliver. "Slaves, thank your Daddy."

"Thank you, Daddy," say the slaves in unison. It's the first time that Liam has addressed Clark by a paternal title, but when he thinks about it, it makes perfect sense. Clark has always been supportive and loving and edifying. He really is paternal with them.

All of them are excited about the new bed. They'll get to sleep together in a cage, possibly chained to the wall in their master's bedroom. It's a fucking dream come true. By having a suitable place in their master's room, it drives the fact home that they are now an inextricable part of his life. 

They couldn't be happier.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver kisses each of his slaves with love and passion. Then he addresses them in the same dominant voice he used at the ceremony.

"Alright, alphas, go bathe the omega in the shower and make sure he's all clean. When you're done, bring him to my bed and go bathe each other."

"Yes, Master," Roy and Cole say. They immediately escort Liam to the en suite bathroom, and Oliver goes to Clark in his room, catching him before he leaves.

"Baby, I think you deserve some love while my slaves get all cleaned up!" says Oliver.

"You aren't showering?" asks Clark

"What for? They love my sweat. Just undo your pants and let me please you for a while. The slaves will take their time doing the job right, so we have a while."

"I'm a lot bigger than I used to be, Ollie," says Clark. "You sure you can take it?"

"One way to find out," says Oliver as he drops to his knees.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


In the shower, Roy is scrubbing Liam's newly buzzed hair and Cole is scrubbing his arms. They know what Master wants, even if he didn't say, so they're using Jon's bubble gum shampoo to bathe the omega. 

"That was an awesome ceremony!" says Roy. "I can't believe he cut off all our hair!"

"He owns us now, Bro," says Cole, "he can do whatever he wants with our hair."

"I know, but he knows how I feel about my hair," says Roy. "It was completely humiliating!"

"He has the right to humiliate us too!" chirps Liam.

"I know, Little Slave, it was just unexpected," says Roy. "Without my hair, even on my body, I feel more exposed than being naked."

"I feel like a child without my body hair," says Cole. "I wonder if that's what this is about."

"If he wanted a child, he'd be playing with Arsenal and Jonny tonight," says Roy.

"No, I mean making us feel powerless and embarrassed," says Cole as he washes around and under Liam's shackle bracers.

"I think he just wanted to use the blowtorch on us!" says Liam. "It tickled!"

"Yeah, I have to say, the butane torch on the anus thing is something I could get into," says Roy. "As long as we have our powers."

"Do you think we should have neg forms for with and without our powers?" asks Cole. "I mean so we can add things like that? I liked it when Jonny and Conner used to pour molten steel on my chest. It felt good."

"I think it's a good idea," says Roy. "That way he knows what we like."

"Why does it matter?" asks Liam. "I'm going to tear up mine! Master can do whatever he wants to me!"

"Even fuck you brutally and make you cry?" asks Cole.

"As long as it's Master and no one else," says Liam.

"See, that's a condition," says Cole. "That's what negotiation forms are for. If you don't want some random stranger borrowing you and doing everything you've had an 'x' on, then it's important to have that in your form. I think that was on page eight."

"Cole's right," says Roy. "Make amendments to it so Master knows you're okay with pushing your boundaries, but don't rip it up altogether. He wants to make us happy and the negotiation forms help him know what we like so we don't have to ask."

"Okay, omega," says Cole, "I'm going to grab your feet now so I can wash them. Lean on Roy for a minute and keep your balance."

"Yes, alpha. But don't wash off my tattoo!"

Roy and Cole laugh. "They don't wash off," says Roy. "That's the point of a tattoo."

"I hope I can take it when he wants to be brutal," says Liam. "I want him to fuck me however he wants."

"I'm sure he will," says Roy. "But it's okay to cry. I think he likes that. It makes him feel powerful and in control. But only cry when you actually feel like crying. He'll know if you fake it. I did that once, and I did not like my punishment."

"What'd he do?" asks Liam.

"It's what he didn't do. For two days, I had to watch Cole get all the attention while I stood in the corner."

"It wasn't fun for either of us," says Cole. "I like sharing Master with Roy."

"So only cry when I have to," says Liam. "Got it."

"Do you want Master to make you cry?" asks Roy.

"I want Master to do whatever he wants to do to me. If it makes me cry, I know I'm making him happy."

"I don't think that's necessarily true," says Cole.

"But he _loves_ making you cry," says Liam.

"Because I love being pushed that far," says Cole. "I love the pain and the feeling of him controlling and dominating me."

"I want that too," says Liam.

"Then tell him," says Roy. "Or we can tell him for you."

"Could you please? I'd really like that," says Liam.

"Okay, Little Slave," says Cole, "We'll tell Master for you."

"I think we've just about got the omega clean," says Roy. "Did you get the foreskin?"

"I thought you got that while I cleaned his butt," says Cole.

"I can do it," says Liam.

"No you can't, omega," says Roy. "I am ordering you to let one of your alphas do that. We have orders to bathe you and that's exactly what we are doing."

"I got it," says Cole. "I've got more experience with this." Cole gently rolls back Liam's skin, making him gasp, and lathers him up. 

"I forgot what it's like so soon out of the pod," says Cole. "Everything's so intense."

"Yeah!" says Liam.

Roy whaps Liam upside the head. "Don't even think about coming, omega. Save it for Master."

"Okay," says Cole, "Let's get him rinsed off. I think he's ready."

They finish rinsing off Liam and dry him off with a big fluffy towel.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


_Is this what it's like for my slaves?_ thinks Oliver as Clark makes love to his mouth. _Clark's huge, but I'm bigger. How the hell do they do it?_

It's when he's choking on all the jism Clark shoots down his throat that he really has a new appreciation for his slaves. Even for Arsenal, Conner and Jonny. They've all been sucking his dick like troopers and he had no idea it was so hard.

Clark keeps diving into his throat, past the gag reflex as he continues to gush, and Oliver finally taps out, letting Clark come all over his face. _Goddamn that's so much come!_ thinks Oliver. 

Once he catches his breath, Clark grabs him by the hair and starts guiding his still spurting cock down Oliver's throat. It's monstrous and Oliver loves it. 

When they finally finish up together, Clark kisses him furiously and they make out as Clark licks all the jism from Oliver's face. 

"That was wonderful," says Clark. "Thank you, Baby."

"Anything for you, husband!" says Oliver and he kisses Clark again. 

"You ready to give your subs a night they'll never forget?" asks Clark.

"Yeah, you bet! I haven't quite figured out what I want to do yet, but I heard Liam in the shower. Did you?"

Clark nods. "You have a very dedicated omega, Sweetheart. You should give him what he wants."

"I'm just not sure if he wants to do that because he thinks I want it or if he actually wants that from me," says Oliver.

"What he wants is to feel owned and loved. He wants you to do anything you want to him, so do it. That doesn't mean it has to be rough, just that it has to be what you want."

"Good advice. Well, I guess it's time to go take him apart. Should I wait for you to leave with the Little Ones?"

"You still have nectar to administer, and Jonny and Arse have heard it before. Just don't get too belittling for about ten to twenty minutes. Then it's all fair game."

"I think I'm going to rim him first," says Oliver. "Open him up a bit to pour the nectar in."

"I think Jay has a funnel," says Clark.

Oliver laughs. "No, I'll do it old school. Thanks, though."

They kiss again and Clark gets to work packing a bag. Oliver goes back to his room to see Roy and Cole standing on either side of a kneeling Liam. 

"Our omega wants you to do whatever you want with him, Master," says Roy. "Even if it's painful or makes him cry."

"Thank you for telling me. Go fuck Cole in the shower. He's the beta tonight. I'm going to have some fun with my favorite."

Roy takes Cole by the back of the neck and leads him forcefully into the bathroom. 

Oliver goes over to Liam where he's kneeling on the ground and opens Liam's mouth. He whips out his cock and shoves it in, pushing roughly past the gag reflex and into Liam's esophagus before pulling out, he repeats the process until tears are forming in Liam's eyes from the strain, and he starts pushing in all the way and fucking Liam's face mercilessly. He keeps pulling out to let Liam breathe and eventually Liam lets out a sob. That's when he knows it's time.

He picks Liam up by the throat and throws him on the bed before mounting him fast and hard. The X-Kryptonite in Liam's collar and the Blue Kryptonite in his shackle bracers keep him from being permanently injured, and Oliver takes full advantage of that as Liam does his best to stay silent, wracked with sobs from the pain but trying to be good for his ferocious master. 

Finally, when Liam starts wailing, Oliver covers his mouth with his hand and fucks him even harder, almost on the brink. Liam lets out a soft, "I love you, Master," between sobs and it sends Oliver over the edge.

He comes in his favorite slave for the next fifteen minutes, fucking through his orgasm and prolonging it again and again. 

He dismounts and says harshly, "Suck my cock, slave!" And Liam, more sore than he's ever been in his life, rushes to position himself. 

Oliver fucks Liam's face for a good half hour before coming again and this time, he fucks Liam's face through his entire orgasm until Liam is on the verge of passing out. Then he lays down and pulls Liam to his chest.

"Such a good slave," he says, "You're so good for your master. No one else can have you. You're mine, always, forever. I love you Little Slave."

Liam weeps from the pent up emotion and the soreness in his throat and insides. He's never known pain like that before but it came from his master, so it's the best thing that's ever happened to him aside from the collaring ceremony and being collared in the first place. He clutches his master's muscular chest and cries while Oliver kisses his head and tells him how much he loves him. 

"You guys at a good stopping point?" asks Jason, poking his head in the door. "I brought the new batch of nectar if you don't mind being test subjects."

"Thank you, Jason," says Oliver. "Would you put it on my nightstand?"

"Sure thing," says Jason. "I'm glad you're making Liam so happy. I can see it in his aura. Nothing but violet and blue."

"Thank you, Jason. That means a lot," Oliver says before looking at the crying boy on his chest. "Do I make you happy, Little Slave?"

"Yes, Master!" cries Liam. "I love you, Master!"

Jason smiles at the exchange and after setting the case of nectar vials down on the nightstand, quietly leaves the room.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Look who's the bitch tonight!" says Roy as he yanks Cole into the bathroom. 

"I am," says Cole obediently. He knows what being the beta means. It means Roy is in charge when Master's not there, and Master is in the other room starting to make their omega choke. 

"That's right bitch! Bend over against the wall in the shower for me, beta. I'm going to wash you in bubble gum so you feel all young and innocent. Then I'm going to fuck your ass raw until Master says I can't anymore."

"Yes, alpha," says Cole, and he obeys. 

Roy starts washing Cole with the bubble gum shampoo and when he gets to Cole's anus, he starts shoving his hand up there roughly. Starting with three fingers and working up to the wrist. "Gotta get you all clean, bitch!" Roy says as he fists his step-brother. Cole grunts and moans but doesn't make any other sounds or say anything. He'll take whatever Roy has to offer him like a man and he isn't going to give Roy the satisfaction of breaking him. That pleasure only belongs to Master. 

Roy removes his hand a little too quickly, making Cole shout and drawing a bit of blood, but the Blue Kryptonite shackle bracers heal Cole immediately and he's good as new by the time Roy plunges into him balls deep.

"Fuck yeah, alpha! Fuck your bitch!" says Cole, and Roy smiles, starting to fuck him harder and faster. It doesn't take long to reach climax but Roy just keeps fucking and keeps fucking until he's orgasming again and again into his step-brother's hot ass. "That's it, alpha! Fill me up with come!"

Roy bites and sucks on Cole's neck as he continues to gush in him and he loves how obedient Cole is being. He knows he's only in charge for the night and that the next night, Cole may be his alpha, so he doesn't cross any lines that he wouldn't want to be crossed. 

When Colton finally says, "I'm gonna cream, Bro!" Roy wraps a hand around his neck and starts to choke him. Colton passes out while he's gushing come all over the tiled shower wall and Roy holds him upright until he comes to.

"Fuck, alpha, that was intense," says Cole. "Can we do it again?"

"Fuck yeah, beta!" says Roy with a feral grin. "You're my bitch!"

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Liam's cried every last tear he has, Oliver gently moves him off of his chest and lays him face down on the bed. He considers putting the nectar in his slave but changes his mind. He gets out his phone and texts Jason who comes in a few minutes later with some weed and a vaporizer. Jason ruffles Liam's hair and gives him a kiss on the head and takes his leave.

"Have you ever had cannabis before, Little Slave?" asks Oliver. 

"No, Master. Should I have?"

"Not without my permission. I'm giving you permission to smoke with me now, but you can only inhale the vapor I exhale. Go to the bathroom and tell the alpha to bring the beta in here. Then come back in here and sit on my lap."

"Yes, Master," says Liam and he hops off the bed to go fetch his brother-slaves. 

Oliver gets to work putting a small amount of nectar in the weed and preparing the vaporizer, and when all three of his slaves return, the alpha and beta take their places at his feet and his favorite climbs into his lap. 

"Roy, you may smoke directly from the vaporizer," says Oliver. "Share some with your beta if you wish, but only through your breath." With that he takes a large breath from the vaporizer, opens Liam's mouth, covers it with his own and blows the vapor into his mouth. Liam is so eager for his master's affections that he sucks on Oliver's tongue, drawing him into a kiss at he exhales the vapor. Oliver passes the vaporizer pen to Roy as he makes out with Liam and ignores his eldest slaves for a while. To him, right now nothing is more important than showing Liam he's loved. 

Cole's already hard from watching his master and omega, but Roy pulls him from his distraction when he grabs him by the back of the neck and crashes their mouths together. Roy blows the vapor from his lungs to Cole's and Cole holds his breath while making out with Roy. 

The four of them repeat the process for a few minutes before Oliver finally orders Liam to take his place by his brothers. By then, all of them are fairly stoned and feeling the nectar kicking in and Liam doesn't think he's ever been this relaxed in his life. 

"I just want you three to know how much you mean to me," says Oliver. "We've got our whole lives together, we have the acceptance of our family and we have each other. I am _so_ proud of each of you and I hope you always remember that. Even when we play and I verbally debase you, I am always _very_ proud of you."

"Thank you, Master," say the slaves, and Oliver smiles.

"We're proud of you too, Master," says Cole.

"I can tell," says Oliver. "Letting the world know you belong to me was a very brave thing. I can't tell you how happy that makes me."

"What do we do now, Master?" asks Liam, anxious for more attention. 

"Now, we cuddle. Then if the nectar in the vaporizer doesn't send us into frenzy, I'll give you each a little from the bottle."

"Anally, Master?" asks Roy.

"Yes," says Oliver. "I know that's your favorite way to take it." Roy smiles. 

"Okay, everyone on the bed. We cuddle, we ravage and then I'll tuck you into your cage for the night."

"Thank you, Master!" say the slaves and they tackle their master on the bed, giving him kisses all over.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex is sitting in the oval office. He's just signed legislation that will expose those he despises most. His children are already publicly known. Their identities were never secret except for Jon and Conner and both have come out of the superhero closet. 

Now, the super-powered Kryptonians will be required to register their Kryptonian and human names with a government database which will be available for everyone to see. Lois Lane will be exposed for her crimes as Superwoman. Clark will be humiliated, though ultimately liberated. And any Kryptonians that want to have a visa to work in the U.S. will have to have both their names on the passport. 

Most Kryptonians already do this, being proud of their heritage and willing to assimilate, but the few that don't will have to register and be exposed for who they really are. Jonathan Samuel and Chris Kent will be publicly known for their powers which means they can be themselves all the time and Clark will have a better claim to them than an estranged biological father would. It's Lana he feels the most guilty about exposing, and Supernova has been a great asset to Metropolis and the well-being of the world. He only hopes to make it up to her somehow.

An assistant comes in with a letter. It's encoded so only he knows what it means. 

Ah. So Oliver has finally gone public with his sexual deviancy. And his slaves have gone public with their identities as well. He'll have to have a talk with Kol-El about not putting all one's cards on the table prematurely, but he's known about the unsavory relationship he's had with Oliver for some time. For that matter, he knows about Clark and the kids. Well, he can't blame them for being a little kinky. And Clark is still in therapy so the likelihood he would become abusive is slim to none. Not that Clark could ever be abusive in the first place.

Lex wonders if he should have given Black Lantern and the others more trouble as they escaped from Cadmus with the three Project: Lazarus clones, but he knows it would have been futile and endangered his security force. Jay was in his Red Hood gear and he's even more trigger happy than Jason. 

At least his children visit now and then and Conner has been very pleased to work with an amenable President. Lex is still looking over the twelve-hundred page treaty with a skeptical eye. It is his job to do so after all. But so far the treaty with New Krypton looks like a good compromise. He has to give Conner credit: he is a very good ambassador. 

He decides to take the rest of the night off and goes to his quarters to sip tea and seethe at the prospect of what to do about Oliver. All of his previous attempts to deal with him have only driven his family away and into his arms. And now that Jason has evidence about Project: Lazarus, chances are he'll lose custody of the young speedster. 

All and all, Lex feels thoroughly fucked, but with silver linings in between. Perhaps it is time to show the world what a Luthor can do with silver linings.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	13. What the F* Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the collaring ceremony and Lex has surprises for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!
> 
> MARIJUANA USE
> 
> FOOT FETISH
> 
> IDENTITY REVEALS

  


When Cole wakes up, Roy is balls deep in his ass.

They're on the tempurpedic mattress in the cage and the gate is closed and locked.

"Couldn't wait for me to have coffee?" asks Cole sleepily.

"Think of my cock as your wake up alarm," says Roy with humor in his voice.

"Fine by me, just don't stop," says Cole. "It feels good."

"Okay, Bro, I'll gush in you if that's what you want."

"'ts what I want, Bro. Am I still your bitch?"

"Master never said you weren't. He's with the omega in the shower now, but we're all going out for breakfast. There's a brunch at the Star Spa, and as the proprietor, he wants to be there with us by his side. This is a slacks and jacket kind of event but he said we could go in jeans and tank tops. Different rules for slaves I guess."

"Sounds about right. It's a way of marking us. But I still look awesome in a suit and vest. Maybe we should ask if we can dress up a little. No ties of course, but we can leave the top buttons of our shirts unbuttoned and still show off our collars. I think– _Holy FUCK!!_"

"Found your spot?" asks Roy with a grin.

"Just don't stop!" cries Cole.

"I won't, Bro. I love you, beta.".

"_I love you too, Roy!!_"

Roy spends another forty minutes hitting Cole's sweet spot again and again before Oliver comes and unlocks the cage. 

"Okay, slaves, it's time to get dressed for breakfast. I take from the sounds you've been making that you're both awake."

"Yes, Master," says Roy as his dismounts Cole. "I woke up the beta like you told me to."

"Beta, did your alpha wake you up?" asks Oliver.

"Thoroughly and repeatedly, Master!" says Cole, still trying to catch his breath. Oliver laughs.

"I set your clothes out in the bathroom," says Oliver. "Go shower together and get dressed."

"Yes, Master," they say, getting up and exiting the cage.

"Cole," says Oliver, putting a hand on Cole's shoulder, "you're still the beta today. I want to try out you and Roy switching roles for a while to see if either of you takes to the beta role better."

"You want a permanent beta, Master?" asks Cole nervously.

"Not necessarily, but I want to give you what you want and part of that is trying out new things. You can be the alpha tonight, but for today, you are still the beta and will answer to Roy when I'm not there. Do you understand, slave?"

"Yes, Master," says Cole, disappointed. 

"Go shower," says Oliver and he goes off to dress up his favorite slave who is waiting patiently on his knees by the bed.

"Good morning, omega," Roy and Cole say in unison as they walk to the bathroom.

"Good morning, guys!" says Liam with enthusiasm. 

While Roy and Cole are in the shower, Oliver dresses Liam in designer jeans, and a designer button up shirt, leaving the top three buttons undone to reveal his collar and part of his chest. The shirt is mauve with sky blue embroidery of roses in columns beside the center of the shirt. Oliver rolls up the sleeves and kisses Liam on the head. "Good slave!" he says, "You look so handsome and you're such a good slave for your master. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, Master," Liam says bashfully. 

"Let me get dressed. When your brothers get out of the shower and come out fully dressed, let me know by saying my name quietly. I'll hear you."

"You have superpowers too, don't you, Master."

"Yes, I do, Little Slave, and I promise I'll always protect you."

"Is it a secret?"

"Not for long, but for now, yes. Don't tell anyone."

"Okay, Master. I won't."

"Thank you, Little Slave. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Oliver goes to his ridiculously large walk-in closet and starts getting dressed. He thinks to himself that if one of his alphas takes well to the beta role, he might give him a new collar with a 'B' on it. He doesn't know if either of them will actually like that role though. They've always been equals and they seem to work well that way. This is just a little experiment to see what they like, so it's not a big deal. Still, he likes how obedient Cole is to Roy like this. Cole is really respecting the role and doing his best to please, so it's definitely a possibility.

Once Oliver is ready in his formal suit with vest and tie, he goes to his bed where all three of his slaves are dressed and kneeling. Roy and Cole are in matching outfits, only Cole's shirt is blue and black and Roy's shirt is red and black. They're both sleeveless designer button-ups and have a paisley design in the accent color. Their top three buttons are unbuttoned, showing off their collars and part of their masculine chests. Oliver looks on fondly and hands a sock and a shoe to each Roy and Cole. 

"Put my shoes and socks on for me, slaves. But give my feet a good lick first."

"Thank you, Master!" they say jubilantly, and they each take great pleasure in completing their task.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"What is this about, Luthor?" asks Clark in _that_ tone.

He's in a private office in the White House as a special guest of the President. He'd rather not be there, but Lex made sure he knew it was urgent by involving Conner and Cole in sending the message to meet him here. They were rather insistent.

"I thought you should hear it from me first, Kal-El. You'll be entered into a database of Kryptonians in the U.S. Everyone will know both of your names and everyone will know that Clark Kent is Superman."

"_What?!!_ Lex, my _parents_!" exclaims Clark, completely stunned that Lex would even consider this course of action.

"They're already being provided with top security, courtesy of LexCorp – free of charge, of course. Completely unobtrusive. They don't even know it yet."

"So this is what you're doing with the Presidency?" demands Clark. "Putting the civilians in danger?"

"Like Superwoman put civilians in danger?" says Lex. "No, of course not. But the Superwoman incident indicates that Kryptonian superheroes are being given a pass on abiding by the law. By exposing your identities, I'm ensuring that you are accountable for your crimes if any are committed. Lois will be serving time or spend the rest of her life as a fugitive. You should thank me, really. This gives you the perfect opportunity to claim custody of Jonathan Samuel and the younger Christopher Kent."

"And what about my relationship with Jon Lane?" asks Clark. "You think Lois won't make sure that comes out in court?"

"Darling, she won't be there to say anything about it because she'll be in prison," says Lex seductively. "And you've done nothing illegal. Perhaps immoral, but I'm hardly one to judge morality. Isn't that right, _Love Slave_?"

"Lex, we're through," Clark says firmly. "I'm not your anything anymore."

"You're the father of my children. That's _something_. And I wouldn't go so far as to say we're through. Perhaps on extended hiatus, but you and I both know that what's between us will never die. You'll always love me and I'll always love you. You know you've never felt for Oliver what you feel for me."

"That doesn't matter. You still haven't proven I can trust you," says Clark. "In fact, you've proven more and more that I can't."

"Come, now," says Lex, "What I'm doing is for the best, and you know it. No more closets to hide in. You and your family can finally be themselves without ever having to hide your powers or pretend you're weak."

"What about the children? You really want to put Jonathan Samuel and Little Chris through the xenophobia and bigotry you know they'll face."

"This is a blessing for them. They won't have to hide who they really are. We both know how damaging hiding in the closet can be for a child."

"I suppose I can't argue with that. But I can argue that you're putting their lives in danger with all of this."

"Nonsense," says Lex flippantly. "They're in far more danger pretending to be helpless."

"Are we done here?" asks Clark impatiently.

"Not quite. I'm offering you the chance to divorce Queen and take your rightful place as First Husband before I start selling Cadmus clones as slaves on New Krypton. Oh the joys of politics! Imagine how Americans will react to the slavery of humans to Kryptonians…."

"The laws on New Krypton will only permit voluntary servitude. Cadmus clones programmed to serve won't count."

"What about little Liam? You think he wasn't programmed to be a slave? Imagine the look on his face when he realizes his life's purpose is over. Or better yet, the realization that he had no choice but to seek out servitude."

"Liam is happy and understands the difference between voluntary and involuntary subjugation."

"Yes, but is it truly voluntary if it was programmed into his personality?"

"Lex, why are you doing this?"

"In all honesty, manipulation and revenge. I thought you had heightened intelligence, Kal-El."

"We're done. I'll be bringing up your admission to programming clones as slaves to the High Council of New Krypton."

"You do that, my dear. But why would you endanger New Krypton's treaty with the United States?"

"Are you really going to punish an entire planet for the sake of revenge?"

"And manipulation. Don't forget my offer to become First Husband."

"And Oliver?"

"Divorce him. Keep him as a concubine, I don't care. Just remarry me and we'll live happily ever after, like we should have in the first place. I don't need your answer now, but think long and hard before rejecting my offer."

"I won't change my mind," says Clark.

"I think you just might. You're free to go. I'll keep in touch, my love."

Clark huffs before leaving in a gust of wind, blowing papers from Lex's desk across the room.

"I know you did that on purpose Kal-El," says Lex quietly. In the distant wind, he hears a familiar chuckle in response.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark is wearing the domino mask he normally wears at the Star Spa. Oliver understands. If he wore his glasses like Oliver thought he would, it would soon come out that Clark Kent / Superman is going to a gay bathhouse. Clark already told him about Lex's offer and the incentives for it. Oliver is happier than he's ever been and he knows that Lex will break that apart if he's allowed back into their lives. But he also knows that Clark is seriously considering the offer. 

It's Conner who came up with the compromise. He wants to add three-way marriage recognition to the treaty with the U.S. and proposes that Oliver and Clark both get married to Lex with a prenup that protects all of their interests and forbids the kind of manipulation Lex is prone to from any party. Oliver thinks it could work. Sharing Clark with Lex might not be so bad if he can pound some sense into Lex with his cock. Hell, Lex may even fall in love with him. If someone had told him twenty-three years ago that he'd be wanting that, he would have punched him. But he has to admit that being married to Lex wouldn't be too bad if Clark were in the mix. 

But in the meantime, he has to focus on the present. This brunch is his first breakfast after officially collaring his slaves and aside from showing them off, he wants to address the media's presence at the brunch with dignity and transparency. It might not do Kent Industries a lot of good, but he can float the company for a while if this sets it off-track. Their military contracts alone make up 80% of their business and so far it doesn't look like his personal life is affecting that aspect of the company's business. 

Liam, Cole and Roy are chained for this event, and would stay by Oliver's side even if they weren't. There's enough slack that they can comfortably walk behind him single file, and at Roy's suggestion, Oliver is holding a lead that connects to all three chains so that he has a free hand at all times. 

This gives him the free hand to slap Lois when she shows up with a news camera and an attitude. 

"Mr. Queen, is it true that you've enslaved American citizens in direct violation of the Constitution?"

"Lois, you're about to be arrested," says Oliver.

"That won't stop me from getting the truth out! I heard from the horse's mouth that you started molesting Roy at age 13. Any comments on that?"

"My only comments are that you need to leave," says Oliver, starting to get angry.

"I just think it's rather odious and illegal to enslave a boy you've been grooming his whole life! How does it make you feel to be the kind of person Satan stocks Hell with?"

_SLAP!!!_

That's when Lois tries to punch him but Clark, exhibiting his super-speed, catches the punch and throws Lois into the open arms of the police officers there to arrest her. 

That's when all hell breaks loose.

Lois punches out each police officer in crescendoing force, breaking the fourth one's skull inward. 

"That's enough, Superwoman!" says a familiar authoritative voice.

In light blue armor with red and white accents is Lex Luthor, wearing the 'S' and surrounded by secret service agents. Kon-El, in his Kryptonian armor is standing there with him. When Lois screams in rage before lunging at the President, Clark grabs her around the waist, pulling her backwards and both of them are shot repeatedly with Blue Kryptonite bullets from the secret service agents' guns.

"Kon-El, use your TTK to extract the bullets from this man's body,' says Luthor empirically.

"Gladly, Mister President," says Kon-El and he quickly touches Clark's boot. The Blue Kryptonite bullets float out of Clark's body in a sphere around him and gather together to be molded into one solid piece which floats down to set itself upon Clark's chest. Lois is hauled off, limp from the Kryptonite but still shouting in rage as Clark recovers. 

When he finally sits up, Lex is the first to offer his hand and Clark takes it, standing as the Blue Kryptonite hits the ground with a *clink*. "Let me be the first to thank you for your service to this country, Superman, for helping to bring that fugitive to justice. I assure you, you will be rewarded."

Clark gapes. Lex called him '_Superman_'. In a _gay bathhouse_. In front of _live news cameras_. Clark doesn't know whether to deny it or not, but he knows that once the public knows Clark Kent is Superman, married to Oliver Kent, proprietor of the Star Spa – Club for Men, physically defending him with super-speed, everyone will know the whole story. 

"Thank you, Mister President," says Clark in his Superman voice, "but I assure you, no reward is necessary."

"Then think of it as a gift for my ex-husband," says Lex pulling out a ring box and getting on one knee, "and a proposition. Clark Joseph Kent, will you marry me again?"

Clark is completely taken aback. "I have to think about it," says Clark, fully aware of the news cameras.

"Then at least take the ring," says Lex. "You can give it back to me if you decide to decline my offer of marriage."

"You know I'm a married man," says Clark sternly.

"For now," says Lex, closing the ring box. "I believe there is a caveat in progress. Our son can fill you in. In the meantime, I'm going to personally ensure that Superwoman is being properly handled on her way to Belle Reve. Ta-ta for now, Superman."

Immediately, reporters from all over the room cluster around Clark demanding answers to their questions and asking him to remove his mask to prove he really is Superman. Oliver quickly puts a stop to it by saying, "The next member of the media to ask my husband any questions will be escorted from the building permanently."

A dozen reporters have to be escorted out before the crowd takes him seriously, but eventually, the remaining ones decide that asking Oliver if he knew Superman's identity and for how long is more important.

People part for the first responders who extract the injured policemen and take them to the nearest hospital, but they're in and out in ten minutes, by which time, the reporters have renewed their vigorous questioning. Brunch is moved to the upper floor and only a select few members of the media are allowed to join the guests.

When the remaining reporters start to ask his slaves questions, they immediately and repeatedly say 'no comment'. Eventually, Oliver has to assure the media that he and Clark will have a press conference that night to answer everyone's questions and to ask him questions about the Spa and his status as a new master in an orderly fashion after the brunch. A few reporters can't wait, but most understand the implication and wait their turn in favor of getting more in depth answers. 

Kon-El joins them for breakfast and sits next to his brothers between Roy and Cole. They stay mostly silent, not wanting to give the media any more fodder, but they exchange pleasantries in English before speaking to each other in Kryptonian.

⟨⟨Well, this is a shitshow, isn't it?⟩⟩ says Roy.

⟨⟨Could have been worse.⟩⟩ says Conner.

⟨⟨How?⟩⟩ says Roy. ⟨⟨Now everyone thinks Master's a child molester, Superman's identity is out and Lex is trying to break up our family! Not to mention the police that were injured!⟩⟩

⟨⟨Trust me⟩⟩ says Conner. ⟨⟨It could have been a lot worse. And about Father… he's trying to get legislation passed to allow three way marriages so he can marry Clark and Oliver. In fact, all that's left for the legislation is for it to be signed into law by him.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Are you serious?!⟩⟩ demands Cole.

⟨⟨Absolutely.⟩⟩ says Conner. ⟨⟨He thinks that he can win Dad back if he makes the concession to allow him to remain married to Step-Dad. He's not evil, but I hope he doesn't plan anything horrible. We all know what he's done to Step-Dad in the past.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Why would Dad even consider it?⟩⟩ asks Cole. ⟨⟨Why would Master even consider it?⟩⟩

⟨⟨There are a lot of factors at play, but ultimately because Father and Dad are still in love and they both know that. Step-Dad and Father have a horrible history, but if their shared love for Dad brings them together, maybe we can expect better from Father. He was much more stable with all of us in his life. And he can't really object to your relationship with Step-Dad because he occasionally had a similar one with Dad and Jason.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Master Jason has a say in this, too.⟩⟩ says Roy. ⟨⟨He still hasn't forgiven Lex for what he did to Jay and Master.⟩⟩

⟨⟨I don't know what's going to happen.⟩⟩ says Conner. ⟨⟨All I know is that Father is using every power play he has to get Dad back in his life.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Is there anything we can do?⟩⟩ asks Roy.

⟨⟨All we can do is be supportive and loving for our family.⟩⟩ says Conner. ⟨⟨The rest isn't up to us.⟩⟩

"You guys know I don't speak French, right?" says Liam.

The older boys laugh and Conner says, "That wasn't French, but we'll do something about that. For now, consider this big-kid talk."

"I'm not a kid!" says Liam.

"To us, you are," says Cole. 

"Fine, then you're grumpy old men!"

The older boys laugh at that.

Clark comes over from his side of the table and tells the boys in Kryptonian, ⟨⟨If Lex marries both Oliver and I, I'm considering the three way marriage on the condition that we don't have to move.⟩⟩

⟨⟨But what about Master?!⟩⟩ says Roy, a little too loudly.

⟨⟨He's agreed to it too, on the condition he gets to fuck Lex however he wants at least twice a month. Lex has agreed. Oliver hopes Lex will fall in love with him.⟩⟩

⟨⟨This is insane!!⟩⟩ says Cole.

⟨⟨It is.⟩⟩ agrees Clark, ⟨⟨But that's the way things are. I know you all have missed Lex.⟩⟩

⟨⟨That doesn't mean we forgive him!⟩⟩ says Roy.

⟨⟨You don't have to. And neither do I. But I want to give him another chance, and hopefully together, we can build the moral backbone that Lex needs.⟩⟩

⟨⟨What about what we need?!⟩⟩ demands Cole. ⟨⟨He's going to take us away from Master!⟩⟩

⟨⟨The prenup I'm writing will include that Father can't interfere with our pre-existing relationships.⟩⟩ says Conner. ⟨⟨He's already agreed to that.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Is he interested in participating?⟩⟩ asks Roy.

⟨⟨He wants to try out the age play roleplaying as father-figure along with Dad for Jonny and Little Arse. But it requires their approval before he can. I don't think Arsenal will go for it.⟩⟩

⟨⟨I hope not!⟩⟩ says Cole. ⟨⟨What if Master lets him play with us?! Am I supposed to just let Father fuck me like he's always wanted to?!⟩⟩

⟨⟨That's between you, Oliver and Lex.⟩⟩ says Clark. ⟨⟨But I don't think Oliver will share you without your consent.⟩⟩

⟨⟨But he doesn't _need_ our consent!⟩⟩ shouts Roy.

⟨⟨I'm certain he wouldn't violate you like that.⟩⟩ says Clark. ⟨⟨He loves you too much.⟩⟩

That seems to pacify the slaves, but Clark can still tell they're unhappy. "Cheer up!" he says in English. "We don't have to move, we all have each other and if I have anything to do with it, Lex will make your master very happy."

"I guess we can't argue with that," says Cole. "Lex has always been good in bed. At least according to my Cadmus programming."

"He is, but you won't ever have to worry about that," says Clark. "You never have to have sex with anyone you don't want to. And if Oliver ever tries to make you, I, as Lord of the House of El, will take custody of you as Master and he won't ever have the right to own you again."

"We don't want that!" says Liam. 

"No, we don't," confirms Roy, "But Liam, it's important that Master not violate our firm boundaries. It's one thing to push our boundaries and another to completely ignore them. As your alpha, I want you to add not sharing you with anyone except Step-Dad to your neg form. I won't force you to, but I'm giving you good advice and I hope you take it."

"Yes, alpha," says Liam, a bit morosely.

"Hey," says Roy gently, "I'm trying to help you – to _protect_ you. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," says Liam. "But what if I'm okay with being shared as long as they don't do anal?"

"I'd still like it if you made a notation on your neg form that you can't be shared with Lex Luthor," says Roy. 

"As long as you're on U.S. soil, negotiation forms are enforceable," says Clark firmly. "It's important to have boundaries and I hope you won't give in to anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"That's a loaded statement when it comes to what we do with Master," says Cole, "but we'll make sure Liam understands."

"Good. I need to go back to Oliver and handle the media with him. Looks like they're still pushing for answers."

The rest of the brunch goes as well as can be expected and at the end, Oliver admits to knowing Superman's identity and keeping it a secret to keep his loved ones safe. It hits the internet instantly and the question on everyone's mind is 'What else are they hiding?'

After brunch, Oliver and his family go home and Oliver unchains his slaves telling them they have the afternoon to spend how they wish. Oliver and Clark have to figure out what they will and won't say at the press conference, and that may take some time.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy is pounding Cole's ass in the steamroom while Liam kisses him and jerks off. 

"You d-don't think th-ey'll ah-actually get rema-rried?" asks Cole

"Probably not," says Roy, "But if Step-Dad can forgive Master for taking me and Arsenal at such a young age, I think his capacity for forgiveness is high enough."

"I hope theeyy d-don't," says Cole. "I really l-love having M-Master as a STEP-father."

"How old were you when you started serving Master?" asks Liam.

"It was only a few weeks ago that he collared me and Cole, but before that, my relationship with him started at age thirteen."

"It took you eight years to become Master's slave?" says Liam, shocked. "I'm glad I didn't have to wait that long."

"Did your Cadmus programming cover age of consent?" asks Cole.

"Just the laws. Not the reasons for them. It's the same thing with traffic lights. I know the laws about them from my programming but I have to use logic to figure out why the laws are like that. I understand traffic lights but I don't really understand age of consent. I think the fourteen on New Krypton makes sense because that's after puberty starts but I don't really get why teenagers on Earth are told they don't have the ability to choose what they like."

"It's a complicated issue but basically, teens are considered unable to consent because they're impressionable and impetuous."

"Aren't most people under forty?" asks Liam. "If that's the reason, there should be a psych exam to be considered an adult."

"Liam, that's… again, you don't have to understand it, you just have to accept it," says Roy. "It might make sense when you're older."

"It doesn't make sense to you," accuses Liam. 

"But I accept that life experience helps one to be wise enough to make adult decisions," says Roy. "Some of us are exceptions to the rule because we have experience beyond our years. I've only been alive for about seven years, but I have twenty-one years worth of memories and experience. It's the same way for you. Clones with telepathic education are given leeway because we operate on adult levels of intelligence and wisdom. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess so," says Liam.

"Guys! I'm ab-bout to spooge!" yells Cole.

"Hold it in, bitch! I'm not done with you yet!" yells Roy.

They end up coming together and Liam eagerly positions himself to deepthroat Cole as he comes. Temporarily sated, they head for the showers. 

That's when Roy and Cole get simultaneous texts. Their mouths gape open and they pop boners all over again.

"Make me your bitch again, Roy," says Cole, mouth watering.

"Uhh, yeah, Bro… let me just memorize this real quick."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When the press conference starts, the entire family walks out on stage to sit in a row behind the main podium. Jay is in his Robin uniform and Clark and Mon-El enter the stage as Superman and Valor. Kon-El is in his Kryptonian armor, as are Jon Lane, Lor-Zod, Zar-El, Adonis and Arsenal. But what surprises most is that Green Arrow, in a new uniform is leading three young men on stage, who are all wearing similar uniforms and familiar collars. The four of them simultaneously take off their dominoes and the crowd gasps before bursting out with a hundred questions. 

Green Arrow approaches the podium and says, "If you will all take your seats and be respectful of the speakers, we can get this press conference started. I know everyone's been speculating that I'm hiding more secrets. This is that secret. My name is Oliver Kent and I am the Green Arrow. My beloved slaves, Match, Red Arrow and Omega are also heroes and Omega is in training to use archery and combat skills to aid us in keeping Star City and the world safe. I am married to Superman and our family is both large and well-loved. As you may know, there is legislation in the works to recognize three way marriages that happen on New Krypton. If this becomes law, Kal-El and I are considering marriage to President Luthor. As you know, Superman, also known as Clark Kent was previously married to President Luthor and their love for each other and our family is great. We know that our forms of love and types of relationships are not mainstream and that you must have many questions about that. There are many books and websites online that give more in depth perspectives on alternative lifestyles and I hope you will refer to them in order to better understand our relationships and responsibilities to each other. With that said, I will answer any questions that are respectfully asked and I hope to bring us all to a better understanding of each other."

"Mister Arrow! Is it true you started a relationship with Speedy when he was a teenager?"

"Teenager, yes. Underage, no."

"Mister Queen! Why are you considering marriage to your long-time rival Lex Luthor? Is it true you used to bully him in high school?"

"It's 'Kent' now, and the short answer is that I hope to make my family – all of my family – happy with this arrangement. Lex and I have a difficult past, but we've always been close, for better or for worse. I hope one day, we can love each other as much as we both love Clark and the kids."

"Mister Kent! What are your concerns about Kent Industries? Surely this revelation will impact your business!"

"I don't expect all of Kent Industries' economic allies to understand my personal relationships or my motives for becoming a vigilante, but I hope that my reputation as a hero, Superman's reputation as having good moral character as well as impeccable judgement and the love and respect of my family will be enough to persuade them to do their research and carefully consider everything, without politics getting in the way, before they come to any conclusions. For that matter, I hope that all of you do that."

"Is it true that slavery is now legal on New Krypton? Does this affect your relationship to your slaves?"

"Slavery on New Krypton was reinstated with several conditions and mitigating factors. Two prerequisites for one to become a slave are voluntary servitude, meaning that one cannot be forced or coerced into slavery or born into it; and that the prospective slave is a true clone. All three of my slaves fit these requirements and surprised me at the ceremony last night with Certificates of Ownership issued by the Planet of New Krypton. It was their dream and I couldn't be more proud of them."

"Don't you think slavery is wrong?"

"I think real slavery is absolutely wrong. That is a non-consensual arrangement. I do not believe my relationship to my slaves fits that description and they would agree. As Green Arrow, I will continue to fight crimes against humanity, including human trafficking." 

"Is it true you were kicked out of the Justice League?"

"I handed in my resignation almost a year ago. I feel that our goals are the same, but I can do more good to them in a supporting role and that the Champions of Unity may be a better fit for me if they will have me. As a husband and father to Kryptonians and with the League's stance on them, I cannot justify reapplying for League membership. I will of course cooperate with any League business as long as it does not violate human or Kryptonian rights and respects my family."

"What do you think about incest? Isn't that illegal?"

"I assure you all of my sexual partners are of age and are not related to me by blood. Next question."

"I have a question!" says a familiar patronizing voice. There Lex is, surrounded by secret service agents and wearing his most formal of suits. He's making his way to the stage as the crowd parts for him and all eyes are on the two of them as they stare each other down.

"What is it, Mister President?" Oliver says, dreading what new horrors may come out of his rival's mouth. 

"This question is best asked on stage," says Lex.

He goes up the steps to the dais, stands in front of Oliver and beckons Clark to stand with him and Oliver.

Then he gets down on one knee.

Camera flashes blind almost everyone there but with pupils that adjust at super-speed, Clark, Oliver and Lex can see each other clearly. 

Lex pulls two ring boxes out, holding one in each hand and opening them in the directions of the two men before him.

"Will you, Oliver Kent and you, Clark Kent, do me the honor of being my lawfully wedded husbands?"

Clark and Oliver share a look, and then another one before Clark smiles and says, "Yes, we will."

"We will, Lex," says Oliver nervously.

"Excellent!" says Lex and he puts the ring on Clark's hand first and then the second ring on Oliver's. "Well, my new fiancés, let's find somewhere more private to share our engagement night."

"We still have a press conference to finish," says Clark. "I haven't even gotten to answer questions yet."

Lex walks up to the microphone. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but I'll be keeping my future husbands occupied tonight. This press conference will be continued at a time and location to be announced."

He quickly grabs each new fiancé by the hand and leads them off stage. 

"What the fuck just happened?" Cole says loudly.

His only quote for the night becomes an internet sensation within the hour, many viewers echoing his sentiment.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Once inside the Presidential limousine, Lex says, "I can't tell you how happy this arrangement makes me. Of course I want unlimited visitation with our children, my New Kryptonian citizenship reinstated, shares in Kent Industries and tertiary authority over all of your submissives. And of course for you two to perform your marital duties. There's more but those are the most important that come to mind."

"Lex, we have a lot to talk about," says Clark. "You can't just expect–"

Lex unzips his pants and whips out his cock.

"Starting now. Both of you."

Clark and Oliver's jaws drop. 

"Oh, you didn't think that Kryptonian male enhancement was a secret did you?" says Lex with a raised brow. "I even had Kal-El's medical file pulled to make sure I'm larger. Twenty-four inches isn't too much for superhumans like you."

Clark and Oliver share another look.

"Lex," starts Oliver, "I'm not sure we're—"

"Less talking, more sucking," says Lex, and Clark dives right in. Clark loves that Lex is bigger than him, even if he won't admit it. He was always the more submissive partner and he knows Lex did this as a power play. It worked.

"Okay, Lex, but you have to do me next," says Oliver. 

"Oliver, I've been dreaming of the day you suck my cock since high school. I'll even sit on it as long as I get to have you on your knees in front of me."

"Okay, Lex. Deal."

Oliver joins Clark on the floor board and they trade off until Lex is coming down Oliver's throat, enjoying that his high school bully is choking on his dick.

When they're finished, Clark and Oliver lick up all the excess fluids and tuck Lex's manhood back in his pants. 

"Well, we're off to a good start," says Lex. "I vow to be less manipulative as long as I can have both of you any way I want you."

"And the slaves?" asks Oliver.

"I'm not interested in the baby," says Lex, "but perhaps I could borrow the other two from time to time."

"It's up to them," says Oliver. "I won't make them be with you if they don't want to."

"Fair enough. At least order them to give me a foot rub on a biweekly basis and I won't push for anything else."

"You have us. You probably have Jason back. Why do you want that from the kids?"

"It's not because they're our sons, but because they're Oliver's slaves. What good is marrying a slave owner if you don't get to share in the fun?"

"Luthor!" says Clark.

"Fine, fine. You know that's not why I proposed. Anyways, I hope to have free VIP membership to your club, now that we'll be getting married. I'll even wear a mask if that will make you more comfortable. Maybe something with feathers…"

"Now you're just trying to goad me," says Oliver.

"Guilty as charged," admits Lex. "I'll be attending as myself of course. It won't hurt my ratings at all now that I'm admired by liberals and conservatives alike. I ran on a bipartisan platform, and so far it's working out splendidly. But of course, I'd like to spend time with my husbands in their comfort zone, so the membership is a must."

"We don't allow Green Kryptonite in the club," says Oliver. "Fair warning."

"Fair warning, I have the same enhancements as you," says Lex, "And of course, I have no intention of bringing Green K anywhere near my family. Now, why don't we all go back to where this started?"

"Excelsior was torn down, Lex," says Oliver.

"Look who thinks it's all about him. I meant the engagement," says Lex and he presses a button next to a speaker on the limo wall. "Driver, take us to Star Spa. Let security know I'll be spending the night there with my husbands-to-be."

"Yes, Mister President," says the voice on the speaker.

"Secret service will make sure we have all the privacy we need. I don't suppose I could have a lap dance from Green Arrow in the top floor lounge."

"I'll even sing _Happy Birthday Mister President_ if you do everything in your power to keep my family happy."

"_Our_ family, Oliver. And that's already on the agenda. Should I have a Marilyn Monroe dress ordered for you?"

"It wouldn't be a lapdance from Green Arrow if you did."

"Just make sure to let me touch you however I want," says Lex, "Marital duties and whatnot."

"You realize that turnabout is fair play, Weirdo Angel," says Oliver, "I'll be fucking you lubeless."

"As long as our distaste for one another stays in the bedroom, I'm amenable to that," says Lex, "I have no illusions that you will ever actually love me, but we can't let the media know that before the wedding."

"I might," says Oliver uncomfortably. "I mean, if you loved me too."

"We'll see," says Lex. "These things take time and though we've known each other longer, I was never in love with you like I am with Clark. Let's just both be open to the possibilities."

"I'm pretty sure you hate me," says Oliver.

"I'm pretty sure you're right," says Lex, "but pretty sure is not certain. And if Clark sees something redeeming about you then perhaps I should remain open minded."

"Want another blowjob?" asks Oliver.

"My love, you slay me," says Lex. "Of course I do. Just get used to being my bitch and I'll give you everything you want."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Seriously! What the fuck just happened?" asks Cole again.

"Master just got engaged to the President!" Liam says helpfully.

"Looks like our dads are getting back together," says Conner. "Gotta tell you, I never thought that would actually happen."

Roy is completely abashed. "Just to be clear, Master, Clark and Lex are getting married and …. Now what?"

"Now, we exit the stage," says Jason. "Together as a family. Our limo is already waiting for us, so let's stand up together and make a show of being calm and collected."

"Pretty sure Cole blew that out of the water," says Roy.

They all stand together, wave politely at the gathering and exit stage left before quickly finding the limo and hopping in.

"Slaves," says Jason, "I'll be babysitting you tonight, so be ready for some weed and an early bedtime."

"Yes, Master Jason," say the slaves.

"Conner, how's that legislation coming? Is this three way marriage thing a real possibility?" asks Jason.

"As long as the marriage is performed on New Krypton, the U.S. will recognize it. It's on its way to Father's desk and all that's left is his signature."

"Fuck!" yells Jason. "I can't _believe_ they said 'yes'!"

"What's so bad about Lex," asks Jay.

"He got you hooked on methamphetamine and when Clark told him he had to undo his sins, he brainwashed you to keep you from remembering or having the inclination to do it again."

"But I hate hard drugs!" says Jay. "I would never do meth!"

"That's the brainwashing talking," says Jason. "The fact that Lex thinks covering up his transgressions equates to absolving him of them is the main reason why I can't stand him now. He _violated_ you, Jay. And when he was told he couldn't make up for it, he violated you _again_! I can't forgive him for that!"

"You forgave Bruce for betraying you and slicing your neck open," says Jay. "And I'm happy not having drugs as part of my life. If you ask me, he did me a favor. I'm sure the first time I used wasn't Lex's fault because it was in _my_ universe."

"He got you _hooked_, Jay, and he used pit water to do it!" Jason shouts.

"If you really love him, you can forgive him," says Jay. "He fucked up – a _lot_ – but he did his best to make up for it, and I know you still care about him."

_"That doesn't matter!"_ snaps Jason. "Part of what you don't remember is that he drugged you into torturing Ollie. Again and again for over forty hours straight."

"How come Ollie–" Jay starts, but Jason interrupts.

"Oliver was brainwashed too!" says Jason. "He has amnesia because of Lex!"

"He might have done Master a huge favor," argues Roy. "He's happier not knowing. I can attest to that."

"Ugh! How can you guys possibly forgive him?!!" yells Jason.

"I don't forgive him," says Roy, "but I truly believe Master is better off without those memories. He was broken, Jason. Completely and utterly broken. Then, after Cadmus fucked with his head, he wasn't. I'm not excusing what Lex did, but if I had the choice of things being how they are now versus how things would have been with Master broken, I would choose now!"

"Rrrgh! I'm not saying Oliver is worse off, I'm saying it was Lex's fault he was broken in the first place!" says Jason.

"You know he still loves you too," says Jay.

"But love isn't enough. He can be such a scumbucket when he wants to be! All of us would be better off if no one knew about Oliver's transgressions with the Roys! That's what prompted Lex to go evil again!"

"Hey, it isn't Master's fault that Father is a sociopath!" says Cole.

"That's not what I'm saying!" says Jason.

"Let's just drop this and cool our jets for a little bit," says Conner. "We're all confused and a little angry so let's not take it out on each other."

"That was rehearsed," says Jason. "But good job, Ambassador."

Conner smiles. "Thank you. Now, everyone shut up. We're going to the spa. Let's just relax in the steamroom, look at the eye candy and let go of our worries for a few hours. We can worry about all of this tomorrow when we've had more rest. Hear that, Jeremy? Star Spa is our new destination."

"Ten-four, Boss," says the driver.

When they get there, Conner says to Jason, "Let's just forget about Lex tonight. Watch the slaves, enjoy the amenities. For tonight, Lex Luthor doesn't exist."

"Ummm, Kon?" says Cole as they walk into the lounge.

"Wha– oh shit!" says Conner. There's no stopping Jason from seeing it: Green Arrow with his codpiece off giving Lex a particularly provocative lapdance.

"Well, fuck me!" says Jason, a little loudly.

"Certainly, my dear," says Lex. "Would you like to join us?"

"I'm not there yet," says Jason.

"But you will be, and we both know it," says Lex confidently. 

Jason pulls up a chair at the table and Oliver gives him some attention too as he dances. "Jason, I know this–" Oliver starts.

"Shut up and dance, Ollie," says Jason.

"Jay, would you mind sitting the slaves?" asks Oliver.

"Sure, but we're staying for this part. Red, Black and Blue Arrows should get a lapdance from Green Arrow."

"That's not our names," says Cole.

"It's mine," says Roy.

"Does that make us the rainbow quiver?" asks Liam.

"_No!_" Cole, Jason, Jay and Roy all say definitively.

Conner laughs. 

"It totally _does_!" says Conner.

"I'll get you for that, Kon," says Cole.

They all sit down at different tables and Oliver lap dances with every one of his family there. Zar-El licks his face and Oliver blushes before putting a hand on Zar's chest and saying "Down, boy."

"If you insist!" says Zar excitedly. Chris leans over and stops him before he can suck Oliver's dick, and Oliver laughs. 

"That's not what he meant, Power Boy!" says Jay. 

Soon, Cole, Roy and Liam join the lapdancing, laughing with their brothers and fathers. While Cole's giving Lex a lapdance, Lex says, "You remember this from your programming."

"I remember a lot more too," says Cole seductively. "But I belong to my Master and no one else!"

"I've raised such a tease," says Lex. Cole leans in and kisses him chastely on the mouth.

"Where do you think I learned it from?" asks Cole.

"Fair enough. Move onto another lap before I ask Oliver to let me bed you tonight instead of him."

Clark shoots him a dirty look. 

Cole bites his lip.

"As if you've never had it, 'Daddy'," says Lex to Clark. "At least my Little Boy, Jason, was never actually my Little Boy."

"But you programmed Colton to be," says Clark.

"My name is _Cole_!" says Cole.

"Well, Kol-El, I look forward to borrowing you," says Lex. "I know you look forward to it too."

"Lex, _stop_," says Oliver. "Don't make my slaves uncomfortable."

"Yes, of course. Where are my manners? Cole, am I making you uncomfortable or just uncomfortably hard?"

Cole grits his teeth. "What do you think?" 

"Hard it is. Clark are you ready to double dick Oliver with me? I won't take no for an answer." Oliver blushes beet red.

"Oliver, are you ready for a ride?" asks Clark.

"Sure, just let me grab my codpiece," says Oliver.

Lex quickly escorts Clark and Oliver from the room before snapping his fingers at the door.

"Ugh!" says Jason. "Fine! Coming, Daddy."

Lex saves his clever remarks for the bedroom. 

When the President leaves, the actual hired dancers come out on stage and Arsenal pays them a few grand each to teach the slaves how to lapdance and pole dance. Zar-El grins when one of the dancers trades off with Liam to teach him some moves on Zar's lap and chest. Chris allows it, knowing that Zar will never violate a Master/Slave bond. 

In time, Hemlock goes to the roof to reinvigorate his vines and the others find their ways to the various amenities they enjoy while Jay takes the three slaves to a VIP room to get changed out of their Arrow clothes and into their towels and leash chains.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex, Oliver, Clark and Jason wake up in a mess of limbs.

"Last night was _fantastic_!!" says Oliver.

"Better than a night with your slaves?" grumbles Jason.

"I'm not answering that, but WOW! Lex! Why didn't you tell me you could suck cock like that? We could've had this in high school and I never would have called you a faggot."

"Let's not kid ourselves, Queen. You would have still called me a faggot," says Lex grumpily. 

"Yeah… okay, _maybe_... But still, high school would've been _way_ better if you'd been sucking my cock for four years."

"Let it go, Ollie," says Clark.

"Oh, man! I'm so excited, I almost forgot I have to piss!" says Oliver. 

"Jason, take care of Oliver."

"Yes, Daddy," says Jason, falling back into a familiar role. Jason takes Oliver's cock in his mouth, pushes it past the gag reflex, makes eye contact and gives him a thumbs up.

As Oliver relieves himself, Clark excuses himself to use the _actual_ bathroom and Lex stares lovingly at Oliver.

"You would have loved me, wouldn't you?" says Lex.

"Huh?" says Oliver, still trickling in Jason's throat.

"If we'd been fucking in high school, you would be in love with me," says Lex. "I can see it in your eyes, you're almost there now."

"Probably," says Oliver. "But what about you? Has your opinion of me changed?"

"It's hard to be objective what with the stuff you let me do last night."

"Love isn't objective!" coughs Jason as he pulls Oliver's dick out of his mouth. 

"I suppose I'm a bit enamored," says Lex. "What of it?"

"I love you too, Lex," says Oliver, giving him a kiss. Lex deepens the kiss and makes out with Oliver for a full minute before pulling back. 

"I'm not there yet, Ollie," says Lex. "I won't say it back until I'm certain. You understand?"

"Do you mind if I say it?" asks Oliver.

"By all means, scream it from the rooftops. We'll be married soon and I expect nothing less of you. Do you want to trade off using Jason and Clark when Clark gets back?"

Jason smiles.

"Okay, _Lexie-poo_, whatever you want," says Oliver.

"That one is going to follow me to the grave isn't it?" says Lex sourly.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's the next day, and Oliver is stunned. All three of his slaves have redone their negotiation forms. They each have their own unique quirks, like Roy's butane torch thing, but what surprises Oliver the most is what all three of his slaves have in common. They each specified that they can only be borrowed, rented or slavesitted by Clark, Jason, Jay _and LEX!!_ Oliver doesn't know if it's some form of solidarity with Cole or if they trust Lex for some reason, but each of them agreed to let Lex do anything on their neg forms as long as Oliver is the one to hand over their chains personally. He knows what Lex wants. He knows what Cole wants. He decides he's going to give it to them. He just hasn't figured out when.

In the meantime, he has damage control with Kent Industries to deal with and Superman is dealing with his coming out and Jason and Jay are busy in Gotham with Tim and the elder Dick. Surely the President is busy, but how humiliating would it be for Weirdo Angel to be in the Oval Office with senators or foreign dignitaries only to have three mostly nude slaves walk in and kneel by his side. The catch is that he has to hand the leash chains over himself and he's far too busy for that. Instead, he decides today is 'take your slaves to work day' and gets them each dressed in appropriate business attire to go to the office with him.

Their chains are tucked into their belts underneath their jackets giving the impression of comically sized pocket watches. It ruins the form of their suits though, so he opts to have the chains hanging outside the jackets. He's just got them all ready when secret service agents start sweeping the room.

"For the love of– LEX!"

"I'm here, my love," says Lex empirically walking into the room like he owns the place. "I thought we could have lunch together."

"I'm getting ready to go to the office. I just got the slaves all dressed and everything."

"How fortuitous. They look perfect for the restaurant I had in mind. You're getting such a late start, I think you might as well skip the office today and handle everything from home."

"Lex, this is not a good ti—"

"—It will be your treat of course. Goodness knows you owe me enough lunch money."

"Lexie-poo, can't we just eat in?" Oliver whines.

"Absolutely not. I must be seen in public with you to cement our public profile. It might do your company some good."

"I'm not really concerned about that."

"Do you have any news for me, my love? Perhaps any new negotiations?"

"Cole. Did you tell him already?"

"Yes, Master," says Cole anxiously.

"Fine. Come here." Cole approaches and Oliver takes the chain out of Cole's belt to place the end in Lex's open hand. "Lex, he's yours for the day, but _all_ of us are going to lunch first."

"As I thought. The restaurant is secured and our reservations are for the entire afternoon. Shall we be going, my love?"

Oliver kisses Lex on the mouth. "Yes, _Lexie-poo_ we shall."

In the limo, Lex pulls Cole onto his lap and hugs him close, not bothering to disguise the way he's feeling Cole's abs and chest. "You had this planned ever since he was a single-celled organism," says Oliver.

"Yes, but he's much older, braver, wiser and for the rest of the day, _mine_ than he's ever been before," says Lex.

"I love you too, _Father_," says Cole.

"No more of that while you're wearing your collar. It's Master Lex in private and Mister President in public."

"Yes, Master Lex," says Cole, drearily. 

"Hmm. That doesn't really have a ring to it. How about just 'Master'. That's what Clark used to call me, you know."

Cole looks at Oliver pleadingly.

"Do as he says, slave," Oliver says.

"Yes, Master," says Cole.

"Right now that means me," says Lex. "You may address your step-father as Master Oliver. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master," says Cole.

Lex gets hard just hearing it. "Call me that again, _slave_," says Lex.

"Master," says Cole coldly.

"You'll warm up to it, I'm sure. Feel my cock through my suit, slave."

"Sweetie," says Oliver. "Let's not do this in the limo."

"Why not? You sucked my cock on that floorboard just last night," says Lex.

"Cole, do whatever your _temporary_ Master tells you to do."

"Yes, Master Oliver," says Cole and he feels Lex through his pants, jaw going slack and pupils dilating as he does. "Fuck, Master!"

"I know, priceless, isn't it? I would never have dreamed of doing something like that before, but when I found out Clark got the genital enhancement I couldn't be outdone. Twenty-four inches that will be inside you come nightfall."

"I said _for the afternoon_ Lex."

"Yes but nightfall is when we'll share all of them, isn't it, my love."

"You said no manipulations," says Oliver.

"I vowed to be _less_ manipulative, yes, but I still have expectations. Your slaves didn't change their negotiations for nothing."

"Roy, did Luthor have anything to do with you changing your negotiation forms?"

"He sent us a picture of him naked, Master!" says Liam. "And if he becomes your husband, he'll have permission like Daddy Clark, won't he?"

"That's something I need to talk about with him," says Oliver.

"Cole, I order you to get on the floorboard and suck my cock," says Lex. "Just like your master did for me last night."

Cole gets on the floorboard and turns to undo Lex's slacks.

Oliver gives him a look.

"Oh come, now, my love, join the fun. I'm sure both of your other slaves would love to suck your cock right now."

"Roy, on the floor," orders Oliver. Roy gets on the floorboard and enthusiastically unzips Oliver's slacks. "I'll race you, Lex," says Oliver.

"To the winner goes the third slave for the evening," says Lex. They shake and the boys quickly suck and lick and choke, each trying to bring their master to climax before the other.

When the five of them step out of the car, Lex is holding two chains: Cole's and Liam's. Oliver is sulking, but Lex cheers him up with a kiss.

"It's just for tonight, my love," says Lex. "They're still yours."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Licking Lex's feet is almost as good as licking Oliver's. Cole is surprised how much he loves the taste and smell. Is it just because of his programming or is Lex actually this sexy? If Liam's enthusiasm can be believed, it's the latter. Unless Liam was…. Nah, Lex wouldn't have done that… to a Jason clone… okay, yeah, he would've. 

Either way, they're enjoying the hell out of their new master's feet and Roy is next to them sucking Oliver's toes with equal pleasure. Then Lex pulls Liam up by his chain and shoves his cock down the omega's throat. All. The. Way.

"Okay Lex, the trick is to let him breathe. He's not a superhuman so oxygen is important."

"There's X-K in his collar," says Lex accusingly.

"Yes, but still don't hurt him," says Oliver. "At least not like that."

"Very well," says Lex and he pulls Liam up before spitting in his face. "Call me 'Master', Little Slave!"

"Yes, Master!" says Liam. "You're my Master!"

Oliver silently fumes. Lex picks up on it and says, "Is there anything you want to say to Master Oliver, Little Slave?"

"You're my real Master and I like your feet better! And your foreskin!" says Liam.

"There, my love, see? You're just sharing, it's not like I'm taking him from you. Tomorrow I'll take the boy you molested and you can molest this one."

"Jesus, FUCK, Lex!!" says Oliver before leaving the room in a huff.

"Slaves, lick Roy's feet for a bit while I attend to our beloved Oliver," says Lex.

"That was a dick move, Father!" shouts Roy.

"A dick move!" shouts Cole.

Roy gets further up on the bed and his brother-slaves start licking his feet. When Liam starts to suck on a toe, Cole pinches him. "Master said 'lick'."

In the hallway, Oliver punches Lex.

"How do you think that makes me feel, you fuck?! Did you really think I was okay with it?"

"If you weren't okay with it, why did you do it?" asks Lex, genuinely curious.

"Roy was making the moves on me for months, and I would never deny him anything! Besides it was in Japan! At least that's what I've gathered from what I've been told! I don't really know because you had me brainwashed!"

"Fair enough. I apologize. They're all your slaves and I have overstepped my boundaries."

"Is Liam like Cole?" Oliver demands.

"They're both Cadmus clones of people I hold dear, but that aside, you'll have to be more specific."

"You originally programmed Cole to be your love slave. Did you do the same with Liam?"

"That aspect of Cole's programming was deactivated."

"And Liam?"

"You know I prefer them older, Oliver," says Lex dismissively.

"Does Liam have active programming to please you?"

"Fine! Fine! Yes, he does, although he seems to have imprinted that on you. I would obviously prefer him to be older, but his original programming, unlike Cole's was never deactivated. He loves you and serves you like he was programmed to do with me."

"So he never really had a choice, did he?"

"If it wasn't one of us, it would have been someone else, Oliver! He wasn't even meant to be out of the pod!"

"So what you're saying is he had no choice but to become a slave?"

"He had no choice but to _serve_. That's not the same thing. You make him happy and you have a responsibility to keep making him happy, even if Clark or I or Jason has to pick up the slack. He chose _you_, Oliver. You're his master, now and forever, at least in his mind. He'd be devastated without you!"

"I'm not considering giving him up! I'm just trying to understand more about him so I can do him right!"

"Understand this! He _chose_ you! That choice wasn't part of his programming. It was genuine. Never forget that against his programming, he. chose. you."

"I need a drink…" says Oliver and he starts off towards the kitchen. 

"Jason Peter Todd," says Lex, "I know you can hear me. We need some weed for our dear Oliver."

"Breaking hearts already, Lex?" asks Jason, approaching from down the hall.

"It seems I have a bit to atone for and Oliver needs to calm down. Would you care to smoke with us, dear?"

"No way!" says Jason. "I'm not touching your issues with a ten foot pole. I am not going to mitigate your first lover's quarrel."

"The quarrel is over, but the fallout from the revelations it's wrought are not," says Lex.

"Still, Lex. Ten foot pole."

"Would you at least be so kind as to bring us some Speed-Force?"

Jason gives him a dirty look.

"...or another strain, perhaps. Just something to help Oliver out so he doesn't drink in front of the slaves."

"I think Jay has some Superman in his footlocker," Jason says before turning away.

"Wait, Jason? Love? Is that a joke? I really can't tell…"

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver is numb and it's not from the weed. It's good weed, but the realization that his slave's freely given servitude was never truly freely given haunts him. And now he's Oliver's responsibility. Oliver has to keep him in servitude or completely devastate him. Lex has already agreed to have that aspect of Liam's programming removed by the G-Gnomes, but only if Liam himself wants it that way. Oliver doesn't know what to do.

To his credit, Lex gave Liam back to Oliver for the night, and Oliver cuddles Liam close on his lap as Cole and Roy suck his and Lex's feet. They've gone through one bowl in the vaporizer and Lex is currently loading the next. 

"I really do apologize," says Lex for the hundredth time since they started smoking. Oliver lazily slaps him upside his bald head. "I deserved that."

"That was for bringing it up again, douchebag," says Oliver. 

"May I have a kiss?" Lex asks.

"Roy, kiss Lex," says Oliver.

"Yes, Master," says Roy, bending over to kiss Lex's dickhead.

"_Roy_," Oliver says in a warning tone.

"You didn't say where, Master," says Roy with a grin.

"It's fine," says Lex. "I'll always treasure that kiss, Son."

"You know how fucked up you are, right, Father?" asks Cole.

"Tonight it's 'Master'. And yes, Clark keeps me regularly updated. I suppose I'll have Oliver to keep me updated too, now."

"Master," says Cole, "do you really want to marry Master or is this just a power play?"

"Can't it be both?" says Lex.

"How long have you had a crush on me?" asks Oliver. "For real, no lies."

"No lies? Ever since the first swirly you gave me," says Lex.

"That was the day we met," says Oliver. 

"Yes, imagine if my father had found out I had a boner for being demeaned… ah, well, he can't bother us now."

"Since the day we met…" says Oliver. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted me to give you a blowjob?" asks Lex.

"That would have been sexual harassment," says Oliver.

"And calling me a faggot wasn't?" demands Lex.

"What can I say? Those were the times…" says Oliver, trailing off. 

"I'm glad we're getting married," says Lex. "I'm still not ready for the 'L' word, but perhaps by the time we have the ceremony… anyways, I want you in my life at this point. For better or for worse. Our family is our family and despite our faults or in some cases because of them, we fit."

"I'm going to record this on my phone so you remember saying that," says Roy. Oliver whaps him in the face with his cock.

"Shut up and enjoy the moment, slave," says Oliver.

"Yes, Master," says Roy before taking a mouthful.

"You too, Kol-El," Lex says, wagging his dick in front of him.

"Yes, Master," says Cole and he mimics his brother.

"Did you ever think this would happen?" asks Oliver.

"Getting head from our cloned sons while we smoke pot together or us getting married in a three way relationship with an alien?"

Oliver laughs. "Either, I guess…."

"No on both counts," says Lex. "How are you holding up, Little Slave?" Lex asks Liam.

"I could go another couple of rounds," says Liam.

"We haven't even started yet," says Oliver.

"He's talking about the vaporizer, my love," says Lex.

"Hey, why do you call me that? Do you actually love me? Is that really what I am to you? _Your love_?"

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies," says Lex.

"That's not an answer," says Oliver.

"How perceptive," says Lex.

Cole stops sucking on Lex's glans long enough to say, "If the answer was 'no' he would have just said it. Yes, he does love you, Master Oliver."

"Just for that, I won't be rough with you, Kol-El," says Lex.

"Uh-Oh, cat's out of the bag!" says Liam. "Master and Master, sittin' in a tree…."

"Enough, Little Slave," Oliver says gently. "Let's not embarrass your step-master anymore than we already have."

Lex laughs. "Step-master. Now that's a title I never thought I'd have."

"You going to hit that or just hold it?" asks Oliver suddenly aware that Lex hasn't passed the vaporizer since reloading it.

"I'm just going to hold it," says Lex as he takes a puff.

They each exhale breaths to the slaves as they pass rotation and eventually, they have all three slaves on the bed as they go back and forth, fucking all three of them. At the end of the night, Oliver falls asleep inside Liam and Lex falls asleep inside Cole with Roy cuddling between them. For the first time in forever, Cole and Roy feel like their family is really complete. 

They have their father back. In the most unexpected way.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	14. Growing Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex, Clark and Oliver get married and there are new additions to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> ROY AND OLIVER IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS
> 
> SLAVERY
> 
> INCEST
> 
> THREE WAY MARRIAGE
> 
> FUCKED-UP-NESS

  


"Rough night?" asks Clark. He just got home from Metropolis, made sure Arsenal and Jon were eating their breakfast and came in to Oliver's room to check on his husband and second-time fiancé. Oliver is half hanging off the bed and Liam is licking his feet as he snores. Lex has a cold compress on his head and is getting foot rubs from Roy and Cole.

"You have no idea, Alien. Remind me to do something nice for Jason. While you weren't here another Superman visited."

"You put Jason in my spandex costume?" asks Clark with a grin.

"No, the strain we smoked last night was Superman," says Lex.

"Then why do you have a cold compress?" asks Clark.

"I tripped over the little one and hit my head," says Lex. "How was I supposed to know he likes to sleep at the foot of the bed?"

"We live, we learn," says Clark. He strips off his armor in a ripple of energy and lays next to Lex. "Any chance I can borrow one of the slaves?"

"Get your own!" says Lex.

"Could tell you the same thing," grumbles Oliver. "Omega, could you not do that right now?" 

"Sorry, Master!" says Liam, not at all sounding remorseful. Oliver has a hard time getting up, so he just rolls off the bed and gets up from the floor. 

"How'd it go last night?" asks Clark. "Was it okay to leave you two alone?"

"Step-Master is really happy he's marrying Master!" says Liam, "And you!"

Clark chuckles. "Step-Master?"

"We're still working on the nomenclature," says Lex. "'Step-Master' was thrown around, but I don't particularly like it. And 'Grand Master' makes me sound like a grampa or a Klan member. Or both… We tried 'Sir' and that doesn't work for me. We tried 'Master Lex' but that doesn't do it for me, either. We'll find something."

"'President' doesn't do it for you?" asks Clark.

"Oddly, no. Makes me feel like I'm at the office."

"I think 'Father' works best for me," says Cole, "but when I'm his for the night, he has me call him 'Master'. It gets confusing with two of them."

"I'm glad you're all getting along so well," says Clark with a smile. "At least with the Little Ones, you won't have a naming problem. You're 'Uncle Lex'."

"Little Ones?" asks Lex.

"Uncle Lex!" screams Jon as he tackles Lex on the bed in nothing but his jammies. 

"Oh, that Little One," says Lex before giving Jon a few affectionate kisses. Unexpectedly, Jon starts kissing him with tongue and Lex gives Clark a panicked look. Clark shrugs while laughing at him.

"Jonny, are you sure you want me to—" Lex starts.

"I left my flap open for you, Uncle Lex!" says Jon turning around in the bed to show off his exposed bum.

"Oh God. We're all going to hell aren't we?" says Lex.

"Maybe. But at least we'll be going as a family," says Clark. "Now remember, you have to be gentle and kind when you're with Jon Lane or Little Arse."

"'Little Arse'?" asks Lex. At that point, Arsenal comes rushing in in his jammies and tackles Lex just like Jon did.

"Uncle Lex!!" says Arsenal. Jon joins him in hugging Lex around the neck and showering his face, neck and chest in kisses. It's practically tangible, the moment when Arsenal and Jon realize they're leaning on Lex's cock because each of them sucks in a huge gasp. "I thought that was your leg!" says Arsenal.

"I thought it was your arm!" says Jon.

"Okay, Little Boys, Uncle Lex needs to take a shower," says Lex getting up from the bed and letting the absence of the bedsheet reveal his naked form. 

"Please, may I shower with Uncle Lex, Daddy?" says Jon.

"That's up to your Uncle Lex," says Clark.

"Please, please, please, Uncle Lex?"

"Fine, Jonathan Lane, you may shower with me," says Lex. To Clark he mouths, 'What do I do?' as Jon grabs him by the hand and drags him to the bathroom.

"Use the bubble gum shampoo as lube, dear. He's used to taking a large one, so just ease your way in and you'll be fine."

Clark and Oliver share a laugh while Arsenal pouts. "You want to take a shower with them too, Sport?" asks Oliver.

"No, I want Uncle Lex to take a bubble bath with me," says Arsenal childishly.

"Looks like Lex is going to get really clean this morning!" says Oliver. Arsenal giggles. 

"There you are, you little rugrat!" says Conner, clamboring into the room. "Where's Jonny?"

"He's with his Uncle Lex," says Clark. "They might be a while. Why don't you take Arsenal to go play in Jon's room?"

"It cool if I fuck him?" asks Conner casually.

"Language, Kon-El!" says Clark.

"Fine by me," says Oliver. 

"Hey Dad, can I borrow that grape lube you have?" asks Conner.

"My last two bottles disappeared pretty quickly," says Clark.

"Aww," says Conner, genuinely disappointed. "Don't tell me you're out!"

"Go look in my nightstand. If not, I have a refill jug under the sink across the hall."

"A _JUG_?! You been holdin' out on me, Old Man!"

"I guess I have," laughs Clark. "By the way, when you're done with Arsenal, send him into the master bath for me would you. I think we should keep Lex on his toes."

"Yay!!" says Arsenal.

"Oh come on!" Conner says to Arsenal, "It's not like he's as big as your Daddy!"

"Just about," admits Oliver.

"Wait, are you… are you serious? Can I...? I mean if…?"

Clark gives him a stern look. "You have to take care of your brothers and finish all your homework before you can play with your father, Conner."

"Yes, Dad," Conner says obediently, though disappointedly, before picking up Arsenal in one arm and carrying him to Jon's room as Arsenal giggles.

"Homework?" asks Roy.

"That's what we're calling his office work," says Clark. "That way he can still roleplay as a normal teenager."

"Ah… creative, Step-Dad. I like it," says Roy.

"Can we smoke some more Superman, Master?" asks Liam. "It was really good and I bet the real Superman wants some."

"Check the nightstand. Everything Jason gave us was in there," says Oliver. Liam bounds over to Oliver's nightstand and pulls out the vaporizer and a small baggie. There's still enough in it, so Cole gets it ready as Oliver lays down next to Clark on the bed. And Roy and Liam get to work on foot rubs. "Clark, the slaves aren't allowed to smoke the pipe directly, so pick a slave and pass your exhaled vapor to him. I'll handle the other two."

"Okay, Sweetheart. Cole, you're mine for now."

"Thanks, Dad," says Cole affectionately as he finishes screwing on the lid to the vaporizer. "I think you'll like this stuff."

"Liam, Roy, come here so I don't have to lean as far to reach you," says Oliver. Liam climbs into his lap and Roy scoots up to sit at his side. 

"So how did your first date night with Lex go?" Clark asks Oliver.

"I think we wouldn't have been bitter rivals for over two decades if we'd just fucked the whole time. I can't believe I shared Liam with him."

"You did what?! You didn't even want me to do anal with Liam!"

"I didn't let him come in Liam, Clark. I'll let you do that right now if you want. I just got stoned with him and we laid the slaves on the bed and kept going back and forth, trading off… it was a lot of fun, Clark and I'll gladly do the same with you. Or even all three of us. We were just in the zone and we kept fucking the slaves until we passed out. Before that… well, it was an illuminating night. Liam has Cadmus programming that… well, that he should be subservient. He wants to please a master and that's not all his choice. I've let him know that Lex offered to fix that but—"

"—But there's nothing wrong with me!" finishes Liam, "I'm not broken, I'm happy!"

"Oh… that's…. Oh…" says Clark, unsure of what to say.

"Take your hit, Clark," says Oliver, "Don't forget to pass it to Cole. Open-mouthed."

Clark does as he's told and passes the vaporizer to Oliver. Oliver smokes twice, one exhale for each slave, and passes it back to Clark.

"Clark I think… I think Weirdo Angel was in love with me all of these years."

"He does tend to be rivals with the men he loves doesn't he?" asks Clark.

"Not Jason," says Oliver. 

"No, but you, me, his brother, his father… there's probably a pattern there."

"He knows how to make rivals more easily than friends," says Oliver. "I wouldn't read too much into it. How do you think he'll adjust to the changes in his family?"

"I think he's doing just fine," says Clark. "Everyone adores Jon's ass and if that doesn't get him cool with the whole polyamorous incest thing, I don't know what will."

"We'll have to change the rules for Little Chris and Jonathan Samuel," says Oliver. "They'll be living here soon, and I don't want them to catch us playing and think it's normal or that it's what we want from them."

"You're right. I think being honest with them about it is our best bet. They're already a couple, so it's not like they'll want from us what Jon Lane does. And Jonathan Samuel didn't have to grow up too fast like his clone did, so he likely won't have the same regression issues. I think explaining it in an adult way will benefit them the most. We're all of age and we do adult things together that make us happy. If they need more information than that, we can consult a counselor who can help us talk to our kids about this stuff in an appropriate way. But honestly, Oliver, they watch the news. They're children of reporters. They know Match and Jon Lane and everyone but Liam. And we were both recently on the news with you admitting to having Roy and Cole as your slaves… they know already. And I don't know what Lois has told them about me and Jon Lane, but I imagine we'll have to set the record straight on that… anyways, my point is that our kinks aren't as big of a secret from our kids as we'd hope. And if we have to, we'll move them or our play to the White House so they can be sheltered from it and get a good night's sleep."

"That's not a bad idea… letting them live at the White House with their sociopathic step-father…"

"That sociopathic step-father just had the best orgasm of his life!" shouts Lex as he exits the bathroom with Jon on his hip, dried but leaking a little of his Uncle Lex on the carpet.

"You weren't in there very long," says Clark. "Are you sure you washed behind his ears and everything?"

"Wait, that's a thing?" asks Lex. "I think I may have misinterpreted the whole showering with my step-son thing."

"Did you have fun, Jonny?" asks Clark.

"Yeah! Uncle Lex is my new favorite uncle!"

"Good, honey, I'm glad you love your uncle as much as we do. Do you want to play in the tub with Arse while Lex helps him get all clean?"

"My God, Alien," says Lex, "are you trying to kill me with amazing sex?"

"Wouldn't that be treason?" asks Clark.

"I'll go get Arse!" volunteers Jon and he wriggles off of Lex's hip to go fetch his best friend. 

"You see why I couldn't just say no to him after I found out what he wanted, right?" says Clark.

"Yes, I can very, _very_ clearly see that. His asshole is _perfect_!"

"It really is," says Clark.

"So you think I didn't hear you while I was in the other room?" says Lex

"You seemed pretty distracted," says Oliver. 

"And we didn't think you'd really care," says Clark.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kal-El! I heard you coughing! You're smoking without me! I can smell it in the room!"

"Wait, that's what you're up in arms about?" asks Oliver. "Here, Weirdo. Take a hit." Oliver holds out the vaporizer and Lex takes a couple of hits in quick succession. 

"Okay," he says, "I think I'm ready for bathtime now," says Lex. Just then, Little Arsenal and Little Jonny come running in naked and little Lex springs to life. "Save some for me," he says as the Little Ones take each hand and lead him into the bathroom. 

Clark and Oliver laugh at Lex as the bathroom door closes and Oliver says, "He took the vaporizer with him. You don't think—"

"It's waterproof, we don't have to worry about them smoking in the tub," says Clark.

"No I mean, the Little Ones. He's not going to get them stoned this early in the day? It's not even naptime yet."

"Come to think of it, he's going to love naptime with the Little Ones," says Clark.

"Yeah, almost as much as you're going to love Liam's ass. Liam, seduce Daddy Clark. Alphas, with me."

"Ollie, I'm not sure I'm ready for… God, he's so beautiful," says Clark as Liam starts giving him a lain down version of a lapdance.

"Come in his ass, Clark. I'm going to go have some coffee."

"Yes, sir," says Clark.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark orgasms for twenty-five minutes straight. Now that he's had it, he has to admit that Liam's ass is even better than Jon Lane's. Liam moans and kisses him the whole time until Clark is finished. He can't bring himself to pull out even then, so he just cuddles Liam to his chest and falls asleep inside him.

When Clark wakes up, Lex is on the bed next to him smoking the vaporizer and getting head from Conner, who is extremely enthusiastic. 

"I hope you don't mind me fucking our son, Clark, but he finished his homework like you asked him, to and I don't think I can stop at a blow job."

"I can tell you've had the male enhancement from New Krypton. Keeps you going, doesn't it?"

"Fuck, yes, it does. Conner, give me a kiss and then hit the pipe."

Conner chokes as he pulls off Lex's dick and then he kisses his father with a lot of lip and a lot of tongue. Lex moans as he does, and Lex gives Clark a thumbs up before saying, "This is golden, Clark. I don't know why I never thought of this."

"Wait until you try the nectar," says Conner.

"What nectar?" asks Lex.

"James makes a powerful aphrodisiac that contains sex pollen," says Clark. "It's a safer and more powerful alternative to poppers. I assumed he was providing you with some."

"I've never even heard of it until now," says Lex. "Should we be quiet? Is Little Slave sleeping?"

"I'm awake," says Liam. "Best nap ever though. Even Master never orgasms that long."

"Did you fall asleep while I was still—" Clark starts to ask.

"—No. Those were two separate trains of thought. I can see why you thought that though. Can I have some from the vape?" 

"Sure, slave," says Conner, "just inhale what I exhale. You ready?"

Liam nods. Conner takes a _big_ hit and blows all of it into Liam's mouth until it's leaking out his nose and sending him into coughing fits. Every time he coughs, his ass contracts on Clark's dick, making him groan. Thoroughly stoned from that one hit, Liam thanks him, adjusts himself on Clark's rehardening cock and falls asleep against his chest.

"Should I… should I move? I don't want to pull out while he's asleep. What if I hurt him?"

"Just fuck him awake, Clark," says Oliver, coming in the room with Cole and Roy in tow. "He loves it." Oliver takes Cole's leash chain over to Lex and hands it to him before laying down next to him and pulling Roy up to make out with him.

"So, family orgy time, huh, Master?" says Cole to Lex.

"Apparently, slave. Why don't you blow Conner for a few minutes while I check my email on my phone. I probably have to get back to the office soon."

"You can't just use one here?" asks Conner. "I can help you set up a presidential office in Kent Manor and you can work from here when you don't physically have to be at the White House."

"That's a marvelous idea, Conner. But for now, I'm just going to use my phone. Enjoy your brother until I get back and then I'm going to ram my cock into both of you as repeatedly, as thoroughly and as hard as I want."

"Fuck yeah!" is all Conner says.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


After a few days with his family, duty calls and Lex has to go back to work. Conner is working with White House assistants and the secret service to set up Kent Manor as an estate for Lex to reside in and work from when he doesn't need to be in Washington, D.C., but until everything is cleared, and Lex's schedule a little less busy, Lex won't be staying there with them. Clark is missing him already and so are the rest of the family. Oliver never even realized he loved the man, but is now aching for his presence. Jason's disappointed that he didn't get as much time with Lex but also a little relieved. He still hasn't forgiven him and he's been torn about whether or not to be Lex's 'Boy' again. In all honesty, if Lex had ordered him around the entire time he was there, Jason would have obeyed, but he would've hated himself for it. 

But now, life in the Kent household resumes as the various superheroes patrol, Hemlock works in his labs, Conner works to secure Kryptonian relations to the rest of North America and Oliver works to save Kent Industries' private sector dealings. 

At the end of the night, though, they're all at home and spending the nights together. Clark sleeps with the Little Ones in his bed more often than not and it's rare that Conner isn't in there with them. The slaves almost always sleep in their cage, waking up to each other's antics, and Oliver and Jason sleep in his bed when Jay isn't around to keep Jason occupied. 

After weeks of dealing with secret service agents and regulations, Lex and Conner finally make the point that the labs at Kent Manor are safe and that his family's combined powers are enough to replace any security on the planet and Lex is permitted to stay three to five nights a week with his family. After all, what can the secret service do that a Black Lantern, a Blue Lantern, eight Kryptonians, a Kryptonian demigod and an Apokalyptan can't do. The service agrees to keep their activities to the outer premises and call for Superman if they need to get Lex out of the Manor quickly. Superman can have him on the other side of the world in under a minute, so realistically, he's the better evacuation plan. That doesn't even take the zeta tubes into account. Or the Kryptonian Fortress. Or the Black Lantern. In fact, Lex has made the valid point that security wise, the Kent Manor is a safer place than the White House as long as the secret service maintains their stations on the premises.

Now able to spend time with his family and zeta to Washington, D.C., Lex is happy with the arrangement. In the past weeks, Jason has come to terms with his issues regarding Lex and approaches him at breakfast one morning with a leather collar and a key.

"This is for you, Daddy," says Jason, "If you'll have me back."

Lex beams at him in pride and love. "Of course, I will, Boy. I'll always be your Daddy."

"I hoped you'd say that," says Jason bashfully. He hands the collar to Lex and Lex collars him, locking it with the key before putting it in his pocket. "Do you need anything, Daddy?"

"Just your presence, my dear Boy. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Daddy."

Watching the exchange over breakfast, Conner nudges Clark. "When do I get a Boy collar?" asks Conner.

"That's a thing?" asks Clark. Conner shoots him a dirty look. "I mean, uh, soon, Son, very soon."

Jason laughs. "We're going to have to show Clark the BDSM section of the family library," says Jason.

"We have a library?" asks Clark.

Lex laughs. "I'm barely here and even I know there's a library," he says. "James did an excellent job with it."

"Speaking of James," says Jason, "I was wondering if—"

"Red Zero's paperwork is already being arranged. You'll have full custody in a couple of weeks," says Lex. 

"Oh, okay," says Jason, relieved. "Good. I'm glad."

"I knew you would be. I had the paperwork started a couple of weeks ago. If I had personal custody he'd be here in your arms by now, but having to go through Cadmus has been a pain for all of us. I'm sorry for… well, for everything. I understand why you abandoned me."

"Daddy, I didn't mean to—"

"Hush, now, Son. I will never leave you high and dry again, nor will I give you cause to leave me again. I have truly missed you all and I won't risk losing this family again."

"I missed you a lot, Daddy," says Jason. "Do you think we could—"

"Of course, Son whatever you need. After breakfast, I'm all yours."

"Thanks, Daddy," says Jason with a shy smile.

Cole looks disappointed. He feels left out, but he knows Jason was Lex's Boy before Cole was even out of the pod. Some part of him still aches to call Lex 'Master' but he's happy with Oliver and would never voice that desire himself. 

But Jason picks up on it immediately. "When we're done, I'll ask Ollie to let Lex have you for the afternoon. Does that work for you, slave?"

"Yes, Master Jason," says Cole with a crooked grin. 

"Good," says Jason. "Thank you for sharing your second Master with me."

"He was yours first," says Cole with a sheepish shrug.

"All the same, I know what he means to you."

"Thank you, Master Jason," says Cole.

After breakfast, Jason takes Lex to his bedroom and lovingly undresses his Daddy. 

"Do you have lube?" asks Lex.

"We'll use spit," says Jason.

"Are you sure? I'm bigger than I used to be, Jason."

Jason laughs, "I know! You fucked me at Star Spa, remember."

"_With lube_," says Lex.

"I've never been one to back down from a challenge. Just come here and do what feels natural, Daddy. I don't want anything between us."

"If you say so," says Lex, and he starts undressing Jason. 

When they're on Jason's bed, with Lex balls deep inside him, Jason says, "I love you, Daddy. I always have and I always will."

"You too, Son. Always."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The wedding on New Krypton is full of fanfare and excitement. Lex will become Lex-El again and Oliver is being given the Kryptonian name Ver-El. The wedding is being held in Kryptonopolis and the ceremony is beautiful. Each of them is escorted by one of their sons and one of the slaves from three aisles that form a T-junction in front of the altar. Colton and Conner are escorting Lex, Arsenal and Liam with Oliver and Jon Lane and Roy with Clark. The shared slaves is an outdated symbol that they own each other's property, but Clark thinks it fits for their purposes. When the three grooms are at the altar, the slaves kneel ten feet away and the escorts leave to join the groomsman in a circle around the altar and grooms. The priestess says an invocation to Rao and prays for His blessing upon this triad to be married. 

Lex says his vows first. "Oliver Kent, I always despised you. A part of me still does. But a bigger part of me has always loved you and wanted you for my own. I love you, Ver-El. And I vow to always love you, defend you, honor you and stand by you, whatever the future may bring, for the rest of our lives." Oliver swells with an emotion he can't place. Lex said he _loves_ him for the first time in their lives. Lex continues. "Clark Kent, Kal-El, I've always been in love with you, no matter how much we disagree. I vow to always love you, defend you, honor you and stand by you, whatever the future may bring, for the rest of our lives."

Clark goes next. "Oliver Kent, I vow to continue to be a supportive and loving husband. We have very different views, but that hasn't stopped our love from blooming or our family from growing. I vow to always love you, defend you, honor you and stand by you, whatever the future may bring, for the rest of our lives, Ver-El. Lex Luthor, Lex-El. You know how much I've missed you, and I can't bear for us to be separated again. I gladly take you as my husband because we were always meant to be together. I vow to always love you, defend you, honor you and stand by you, whatever the future may bring, for the rest of our lives."

Oliver says the final vows. "Lex Luthor, Lex-El. You were always so cute. I never would have guessed we'd be getting married but you are a worthy adversary, a worthy friend and an even more worthy romantic partner. I vow to always love you, defend you, honor you and stand by you, whatever the future may bring, for the rest of our lives. Clark Kent, my husband, Kal-El. You have made my life so wonderful and I am so happy you are with me. I can't imagine how lost I'd be without you. I vow to always love you, defend you, honor you and stand by you, whatever the future may bring, for the rest of our lives."

At a nod from the priestess, each grooms' escort comes forward to present the wedding rings to the grooms. The priestess puts the rings on each grooms' wedding finger and returns to the altar. 

"With Rao as witness to this sanctity, I pronounce this triad wed in holy patrimony!" says the priestess. The grooms share a triple kiss and walk together away from the altar, followed by the slaves and then the groomsmen. The camera crystals float around the air above the ceremony and both worlds have watched as Superman, Green Arrow and the U.S. President got married.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The honeymoon starts on the dark side of New Krypton in Kryptonopolis' Night Quarter. There are all sorts of places to go, seedy and upscale alike, and the trio of husbands, along with the three slaves, enjoys exploring that side of the city while their family returns to Earth with their objectives in mind. 

Conner is helping with the paperwork to have the Presidential marriage on New Krypton transferred so that his dual spouses are both recognized as First Husbands. It isn't a lot of paperwork, but it is necessary. 

Jason, Jay and Tim are working on getting everything ready for Jack to join the family and the others are preparing rooms and helping Jonathan Samuel and Little Chris Kent ready for the move. Jonathan Samuel has a heart to heart with his clone and understands him perfectly. He understands why he regresses and how it helps him. He understands the sexual roleplay with their father figures and Conner. And he understands how Clark gets more out of the relationship than sex. Chris is a little more confused when Jonathan Samuel explains it to him, but in a couple of hours, after talking to both Jons and his older self, he gets it. He grew up with paternal incest but it was abuse and rape, not the loving relationship Jon Lane has with Clark. That kind of fatherly love both paternal and sexual is completely foreign to him. But once he gets the concept, he understands. Both Jon Sam and Little Chris are almost fourteen now and hope to spend the weekends on New Krypton to have their own liaisons. They'll get to soak up the culture and learn new things and visit their home planet, and if they do anything sexual at home, they have to deal with the possibility of Clark or Oliver or Lex overhearing them and giving them, _The Talk_. They've heard the horror stories from the younger Dick Grayson about Bruce's slideshow and they don't want to do anything that might earn them exposure to it, or anything like it. (Jonathan Samuel still remembers Lex's explanation of the importance of math.) Besides, they reason, it will give their sexually active family a chance to have a break from censoring themselves for their sake.

Jonathan Samuel and Little Chris are moved in at Kent Manor by the time the sextet returns from their honeymoon. It was short lived, only less than a week, but they spent a lot of time just together in their hotel room and the Manor is more comfortable. They might as well be home if they're just going to be inside the whole time. They decide a vacation on New Krypton at a later date is a better idea, and none of them want to spend too long away from Earth. Lex has the Presidency to attend to, Clark has the protection of Metropolis and the world to worry about and Oliver has to continue dealing with the media and rebuilding business relations for his company. 

It's the day Jackson Todd is delivered from Cadmus that Oliver loses it.

With Jackson (who has claimed the name 'Jax' instead of 'Jack') are another two clones. One's a teenage version of Oliver and the second is a teenage version of Zar-El. They immediately go to Lex and kneel. Lex pulls out two adamantium collars, locks it on the boys' necks and introduces them to the family. 

"Everyone, this is Tiberius Alexander Luthor. He is a clone of Zar-El and has a Master's degree in kinesthetics. This is Petronius Maximus Luthor, a clone of Oliver, and they both have agreed to be in service to me. I expect them to treat you all with respect and vice versa."

"You cloned me?!" demands Oliver. "And made him your slave?!! What the fuck is wrong with you?!!"

"You accepted the service of Kol-El, the direct clone of our husband. What's so wrong about me doing the same thing?"

"You fucking _asshole!!_" screams Oliver before lunging at Lex. Clark stops him and gives him that look that says, _'Control yourself'_.

"Tiberius and Petronius are willing slaves and true clones. I am having their paperwork delivered from New Krypton within the day. It really was your idea, Oliver. You told me to get my own slaves, remember? Of course they'll be training with the other vigilantes to learn the trade and I expect he has as much potential as Liam."

Clark ignores Lex's explanations and Oliver's rage. The clones are here and no amount of arguing will change that. He bends down to eye level with Petronius and greets him.

"Welcome to our family, Petronius. I'm Clark. Would you like to meet everyone?"

"Yes, please! I already know everyone's names from my programming, Superman, but it's not the same as interaction."

"This is Oliver. Would you like to say 'hi', Oliver?"

Oliver's rage subsides, his protective instincts overcoming his ire. "Hello, Petronius. I'm your—"

"Father!" says Petronius, throwing himself into Oliver's arms and squeezing him tight around the waist. "I've been waiting to meet you for weeks! My programming says you're a really good man! Is it true?"

Oliver smiles. "I don't like to toot my own horn. Yeah, it might be true."

"I'm fifteen according to Cadmus, but New Krypton says I'm seventeen. Can I share your birthday?"

"Sure, kiddo. We have our birthday on May 16th. You want me to teach you some archery?"

"I want to meet everyone first!" says Tiberius.

"Okay, I'll introduce you to everyone," says Oliver.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


That night, when Oliver finally has Lex alone in his room, he unloads.

"You think I don't know you get some sick pleasure out of having me as your slave?!" says Oliver.

"Oh, like you're one to talk to me about sick pleasures. And besides, he's not you anymore than Roy is Arsenal."

"Roy has Arsenal's memories. Are you saying—"

"Just a few mind you, not a lot. He remembers all of your skill sets and he remembers our time together at Excelsior. That's it."

"So he remembers bullying you?" asks Oliver.

"And wanting me," says Lex. "The difference is that I look nothing like my younger self and instead of having a minor crush, he is absolutely infatuated with me. I can't say I don't enjoy seeing your face when he chokes on my cock, but ultimately, he is his own person and made his choice to serve me because he wants me, not because he was programmed that way. He isn't like Liam."

"So you admit this is some sort of sick joke?" demands Oliver.

"This is no joke, Oliver Jonas Kent," says Lex, "Sick, perhaps, but you already knew that about me. Anyways, I don't plan on a collaring ceremony or anything so public, so I hope you'll be discreet about him."

"For his sake, I will," says Oliver. "But this is blackmail material. You realize that, right?"

"My love we have enough on each other to bury ourselves. Let's not threaten what we both know we won't do," says Lex.

"At least treat him well," says Oliver, starting to calm down. 

"I will. Always. I love him," says Lex softly  
"He's perfect."

"But you're going to let me borrow him, right?" says Oliver, starting to think of the possibilities.

"It's only fair that I do. I'm sure he'll adore it," says Lex before giving Oliver a kiss. "Now then, I have to have his cage built and make arrangements for his nutrition. Diet is very important for a young man and I refuse to neglect his growth. He'll certainly be eating better than we did at Excelsior."

"Okay. Mind if I tuck him in with my slaves tonight? While he doesn't have his own cage? He might be happy to have the company."

"Same rules as Liam. Only one of us or Clark may do anal with him. But yes, my love, that would be splendid." Lex gives Oliver another kiss and Oliver deepens it, forgiving his husband, though he is still a bit angry.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Liam is sucking Cole's cock in the steam room. He just got finished with Roy and his mouth and throat are all lubed up from Roy's jism. That's the reason Cole likes sloppy seconds. 

"You know how twisted this is, right?" asks Cole.

"Just don't tell him that," says Roy. "Pete doesn't need to feel like there's something wrong with him just because there's something wrong with Master Luthor."

"I know, it's just… a clone of Master that's a slave? Master isn't the only one wigged out by this."

"Let's just treat him like one of us," says Roy  
"I think that's important. Besides, it's not as though he belongs to Master."

"True," says Cole. "I still think Master Luthor did it for the wrong reasons though."

"True. But you gotta admit, he is pretty cute," says Roy. "And Zar's clone is scrumptious! Think they'll let us play with them?"

"I would hope so. I mean, how are we going to haze the newbies if we can't?"

"You didn't haze me!" says Liam, coming up for breath.

"That's because you're Master's favorite," says Cole softly. "You're our favorite too."

"Did you want us to haze you?" asks Roy.

"Maybe a little," says Liam. "I saw this thing online where the new members of a fraternity had to run naked all over campus."

"We walk around the estate naked all the time," says Cole. "I'm not sure fraternity hazings would work for us. I guess we could dress you up in leiserie, but I don't think Master would forgive us."

"Are you kidding?" says Roy. "He'd love it! He'd fuck Liam right then and there! 

"Speaking of, Liam," says Cole, "I'm not done with you yet. Wanna get on that?"

"Oh, right!" says Liam and he starts sucking Cole's cock again. 

"What do you think of Pete though? Honestly?" says Roy.

"I like him so far. I hope he isn't more competition for Master's affection, but if he is, I wouldn't blame him."

"Me neither. He didn't ask to be made. Just like us that way. What about Ty?"

"He's hot as fuck, but he didn't say much when we were around him. Hard to get a gauge on personality that wa– oh _FUCK_, omega! Keep doing that! I'm gonna fuckin' cream down your throat!"

Cole is still coming in Liam's mouth when Oliver walks into the steamroom. Oliver sighs and looks at them impatiently. "Hurry up, Cole, we're all going upstairs. Lex and I are putting Tiberius and Petronius in your cage with you tonight."

"That's a bit crowded," says Roy.

"It's just for tonight until their cage is constructed in Lex's room. And I'm thinking of putting an extra mattress in your cage for when they sleep over."

"Yes, Master," say the slaves obediently, though Roy has a bit of attitude in his voice. Sharing with their omega is one thing, but sharing with the two new slaves isn't the same. 

"Come on, slaves, let's go upstairs," says Oliver and he leads them up to his room.

When they get there, Lex is on the bed fucking Tiberius while Petronius kneels by the bed and watches.

"We're here, Lex," says Oliver.

"Almost done!" says Lex. "I want to get at least one load in him before your alphas ravage him. I'm designating him a beta, so Roy and Colton will have authority over him when I'm not around."

Oliver climbs on the bed and mounts Lex, prompting him to orgasm. "Thought I'd help it along, Weirdo," says Oliver as he pulls out.

"You..uh!.. tease!" says Lex as he comes in Tiberius. 

"I guess we're fucking the omegas together?" asks Oliver.

"Yes, please and thank you," says Lex, still coming as he pulls out. "Oliver, would you mind—"

"I'm on it, Baby," says Oliver and he sucks Lex's cock into his mouth until he finishes orgasming a few minutes later.

"Okay then," says Lex, exhausted but refreshed. "Same rules apply to Petronius as Liam. No anal with anyone but myself, Oliver or Clark. He's an omega, like Liam, so he has to do what his beta and alphas tell him to. Roy, Cole, feel free to fuck Tiberius any way you want any time you want as long as he isn't busy with one of the masters or doing our bidding. Oliver would you put the alphas and betas in the cage while we make love to Liam and Petronius?"

"Certainly," says Oliver and the three slaves enter the cage which Oliver locks behind them. Tiberius stares in fear and rapture as he takes in the sight of Roy's and Cole's genitals. 

"So, how do you want me?" asks Tiberius.

"Oh, I like this one," says Roy. "Just lay down and try to be quiet. We don't want to interrupt the masters."

Lex pulls Petronius up onto the bed and begins to lick him all over as the young man shudders and moans. Oliver does the same with Liam and the two masters eventually trade off rimming their own and each other's omega slaves.

The don't spend more than ten minutes doing this before making passionate love to Liam and Petronius and they spend the next few hours taking them apart as they trade back and forth and eventually come in both their own and each other's slaves. At the end of the night, Oliver is comfortably fit inside Liam, Lex is snug inside Petronius and the two alphas are still both inside Tiberius, cuddling and masturbating him as they all go to sleep.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The next day, the alphas are bathing the omegas and beta in the shower and Tiberius keeps kissing Roy and Cole. He may be in love with Lex but his growing infatuation with the alphas is hitting him hard. Finally, Cole gives in and fucks him against the wall while Roy finishes up with the omegas.

It's so strange bathing a subservient version of his master. He's glad that Petronius doesn't have the size of Master's genitals. That would make it even more freaky. Instead, he's just above average, maybe seven and a half to eight inches hard, and his balls are normal sized. Still though, when Liam sneaks a kiss from Roy and Petronius follows suit, Roy realizes that _Petronius kisses like Master!_ He isn't as dominating or fierce, but the movements of the lips and tongue mirror those of Oliver's. The revelation both weirds Roy out and turns him on. 

When everyone's clean and dried, they report to Oliver's room and kneel naked. On the bed are pressed suits tailored to their sizes and Lex comes on with orders for them to dress themselves and come down for breakfast.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	15. Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas enters a lifestyle he never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> ROY AND OLIVER IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS
> 
> SLAVERY
> 
> NON-CONSENSUAL BODY MODIFICATION
> 
> PROBABLY MORE
> 
> This started out as a chapter about Red Zero, but quickly evolved into a story about Atlas. I promise to give the speedster and Jason more attention in the future, but for now, here's this.

  


Jason had a great night with his sons. Hemlock showed Jax the labs at Kent Manor and the ones at the Fortress on the Kent Estate. Jason and Jay taught Jax how to throw shurikens and the kid's a natural. They toured the Manor, let Jax run all over the property and back, visited Gotham so that Bruce could meet his new grandson, had a midnight snack at Warriors Tavern and came back to Kent Manor to watch a movie. 

They woke up late, but made it to the dining room in time for breakfast. Mon-El helped the servants make a five course meal out of it, and Jason, Jay, Hemlock and Jax were there in time for the third course, all in their pajama pants. A jealous look from Roy says he wishes he could've worn pajamas. He and the other four slaves are dressed in semi-formal attire, from pocket corners to colorful socks. At first, Jason mistook Tiberius for Zar, but the collar and the way he carries himself told Jason who he is. Zar is always casual and slouches more often than not. Tiberius has impeccable posture and ergonomic movements that reinforce Jason's memory that he has an education in kinesthetics. 

The family talks together in groups of three or four and by the time parfaits are being served, everyone's gotten to know the new family members a little better. Jason looks at Tiberius' and Petronius' hair and wonders how long that will last. Will Lex shave their heads like Oliver shaved his slaves'? Will they get tattoos that say 'Property of Alexander Luthor'?

Tiberius picks up on his questioning look and gives him a calmly curious one in return. Jason mouths, 'I'll tell you later', and Tiberius nods. 

Zar-El is talking with Lor-Zod at the table about names now that Little Chris Kent is in the residence. Lor-Zod has made an agreement with his younger self. Little Chris will go by their human name and the elder one by their Kryptonian one. It makes everything easier on them. Jonathan Samuel and Jon Lane have a similar problem but Jon Samuel thinks he's okay with going by 'Jonathan' while Jon Lane goes by 'Jon' or 'Jonny'. Jonathan thinks that his name sounds more adult, and in his hurry to grow up, thinks the more childish names would suit his clone better, all things considered. 

Clark is especially attentive to Jonathan and Chris at breakfast, catching up with them about school and hobbies. Chris says he wants a Kryptonian education instead of going to human schools and Jonathan agrees. They've already moved away from all of their friends and the education using psi crystals means they can start college in a year or two, an endeavor they both desire. 

Clark decides he's going to take them to the Fortress of Solitude for the day and show them the crystal font. It won't be their first trip there, but Clark thinks history lessons are important and the crystal font has their entire family history as well as the entire history of Krypton. The virtual reality tour of Old Krypton is something he really wants the boys to experience. 

Lex is preparing to take all of the slaves before Congress to have a Q&A about Kryptonian Slavery and the new laws on New Krypton. He thinks the lawmakers having a perspective from the slaves themselves is important. He hopes to have Kryptonian slavery recognized by the U.S. while still keeping nonconsensual slavery outlawed. This endeavor will give Cadmus a whole new cash crop if successful and they can genetically engineer individuals and then clone them to create prospective slaves of Kryptonian, Amazon, Human, Apokalyptan, Homo-Botanicus and/or Atlantean decent. The entire market would practically be nothing but Cadmus clones since other companies are nowhere near that level of cloning science. Their only competition would be New Kryptonians and most Kryptonians are hesitant to clone slaves in order to keep Earth unafraid of them. Lex has high hopes and thinks that the answers his and Oliver's slaves will give will really get the ball rolling on adding slavery recognition to the treaty with New Krypton. It isn't personal. He knows Oliver's and his slaves are theirs absolutely and completely, but it's just good business sense to give Cadmus this opportunity.

Personally, he thinks it really is a shame that Jason's clones, Eric and Atlas, prefer their freedom. He'd love to own Atlas, especially now that the man is living up to his name and gaining muscle like a body builder. Lex has no doubt that within a few years, he'll put He-Man to shame. Lex propositions him over breakfast and Atlas says he'll think about it. It's a better answer than Lex was expecting.

Jason gives him a look and tugs at his own collar. "You already have the original, Daddy. What do you want Atlas for?"

"You are my sweet Boy, Jason," says Lex, "but Atlas would be a prized possession. I do not own you Jason and I never want to. Atlas on the other hand would be my alpha, a position I am looking to fill."

Cole gives him a jealous look.

"Now, now, Kol-El, you are Oliver's, and it's in my prenup that I am not to interfere in your relationship with him. I can never own you, son – only borrow."

Cole looks disgruntled, but doesn't say anything. 

Atlas sees that the position is coveted and wonders what it would be like. He doesn't have the need to serve or the need for attention, but from what he's gathered the closeness and sex is amazing. He's still never had sex and thinks that if he does, he wants to wait for a real relationship. For the first time since he discovered he has free will, he thinks that saving himself for a master may be worthwhile. 

Eric senses this and laughs at him. "Go for it you chicken! I bet Mister Luthor is open to a temporary arrangement."

"That I am," says Lex, "and I can promise you favorable treatment. But I think once you experience it, you won't want anything else."

"I'll think about it," says Atlas. 

Oliver takes in the scene with interest. "You're really looking for a third slave so soon?" asks Oliver. "I'd enjoy the ones you have for a while."

"Collecting the rare and valuable is a hobby of mine," says Lex, "If someone as unique and gifted as Atlas chooses to offer his service, I will happily accept."

"We need to be going," says Conner, looking at his watch. "We have to be on Capitol Hill in two hours."

"Very well, Conner. I hope you don't mind fast tracking this with the committee. I want fully recognized ownership of my slaves as soon as possible."

"We both know you're doing this for Cadmus," accuses Conner.

"I have multiple motives for everything I do. Otherwise, they're often not worth doing. Slaves, report to the Zeta tube as soon as you clean up from breakfast."

"Yes, Master," say Tiberius and Petronius.

"Yes, Master Luthor," say Liam, Cole and Roy.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Conner is expecting the Q&A to be a fiasco, but the saving grace is Liam. He surprises everyone with how well spoken he is when he describes how he feels about being owned and what it means to him. He makes several good points and explains that voluntary servitude is already recognized in the U.S. via Dominant/Submissive contracts. He says his relationship is the same way: voluntary and very special to him. He explains how kind his master is and focuses on the aspect of this being a relationship. He says that not all relationships are sexual and not all voluntary slavery is sexual, but admits that sexuality often plays a role in a Master/Slave relationship. When he's asked about his ability to make decisions, he presents the results of his psychoanalysis and the gathered lawmakers see the results. Liam operates at a philosophical and ethical maturity level equalling a thirty-five year old, despite his apparent young age and enthusiastic mannerisms. 

It's his enthusiasm that captures his audience the most. They get excited because he's excited and his joy at being a slave is apparent in his speech and the way he moves. 

The others answer questions as well, verifying Liam's statements and each pointing out that they could easily legalize their relationship dynamics with individual legal contracts. But that's not the same, and they want their status on New Krypton to be recognized. 

The lawmakers seem split. Some think that it's too close to legalizing true slavery. Some think that if there's already a caveat, why make new laws? Some think it's a great idea and will improve relations with New Krypton. When Conner speaks, the last opinion prevails. 

A committee is assigned to review the treaty with New Krypton and add the recognition of New Kryptonian slavery in a way that doesn't violate the Constitution of the United States. 

Lex is very pleased.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Atlas is pouring over the BDSM section of the family library. He's already finished four books and asked Jason dozens of questions via text. He decides he won't know if he likes it unless he tries it and fills out a negotiation form to present to his prospective master. 

He would prefer to be owned by Kal-El, but Superman has expressed that he never wants to own anybody. His next choice is Oliver, but Oliver has declined his offer as well, saying he doesn't think he could manage having another slave and still give everyone the attention they deserve. That leaves Jason and Lex. Jason is kin to him, though they don't have a defined relationship and he doesn't feel like he could offer his service to Jason. Mon-El had also declined, saying he doesn't have time to dedicate to a slave. Mon-El spends most of his time as a first responder and feels more responsible for his absence than his presence in preventing disasters. 

Atlas' mind is running over the words Lex said over breakfast. _Prized possession. Favorable treatment. You won't want anything else._

Atlas finally decides to bite the bullet and puts in his form that it's a two week trial period and he's ready to try anything and everything. He expects to be penetrated and the thought scares him. Will it hurt? Will he want it to stop? Will it become an addiction. He's heard of sex addiction before and wonders if he'll feel like that after he has sex for the first time. But he also thinks of the alpha position. He would be in charge of and responsible for a beta and an omega. _He_ would be their master when their real master is away. The thought excites him and counters his hesitation to be dominated. 

After getting permission from Oliver via text, he borrows an extra adamantium collar and chain and prepares himself to offer his service.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Lex returns to his room with his two slaves, he sees Atlas naked in the center of the room, kneeling and holding out a collar and chain in his open upturned palms. 

Lex quickly picks up the negotiation form on the bed and reads through it with growing excitement. He bends down to accept the offer of collar and chain. "Will you be mine, Atlas, absolutely and completely for the duration of the trial period?" says Lex.

"Yes, Master," says Atlas without a trace of his doubt in his voice. Lex collars him carefully, puts the chain on him and leads him to the bed. At Lex's orders, Petronius and Tiberius carefully but quickly undress Lex, and Lex sits on the bed, pulling Atlas to his knees. Atlas is intimidated by the task before him when he sees how large Lex's phallus is, but he's turned on as well. Something about being pulled to his knees like that arouses him. Lex is even stronger than him, and the thought that this man could do anything to him if he really wanted to turns him on like he's never been turned on before.

He obediently takes Lex's cock into his mouth enjoying a taste he's never had before. The masculine musk with a minute trace of urine intrigues him and he finds himself sucking and licking and tasting with fervor and submission. Lex allows the exploration as his newest slave enjoys his cock for about ten minutes before he pulls on Atlas' head and shoves his cock past the gag reflex. 

It's that moment of feeling out of control and submitting to his fate that Atlas becomes addicted to it. He chokes and gags and has no control as the hard twenty-four inches is shoved forwards and back over his gag reflex, all the way into his esophagus and all the way out to his lips. 

As Lex makes love to Atlas' face, he decides he's in love. He _must_ have him as a slave permanently and hopes that Atlas will become his legal property. He is careful not to hurt the human as he fucks into the young man's throat because he wants Atlas to enjoy this as much as he does. When he finally comes, he keeps his cock shoved all the way down Atlas' throat until Atlas is passing out. He thrusts in and out of Atlas' throat a few times for good measure, hoping to imprint the feeling into Atlas' subconscious mind. Then he pulls Atlas onto the bed, makes sure he's breathing and returns the favor.

Atlas wakes up to a sensation he's never felt before. His cock is alight with stimulation completely foreign to him until this moment in his life. Already on the cusp from sucking his master's cock, it takes him no time at all to come, and Lex takes him all the way down his throat to prolong the orgasm. 

When Atlas finishes, Lex leans up to kiss him on the head before spitting in his face and saying, "Good Slave. Your master is very pleased."

But Lex isn't done yet. He turns Atlas on his belly and starts licking his ass, thrusting his tongue into Atlas' entrance and earning him loud enthusiastic moans. Atlas has never had pleasure like this and when Lex starts to enter him with his oversized phallus, Atlas relaxes, knowing Lex will take care of him. 

Lex fucks him for several hours, coming multiple times, but continuing to fuck him. Atlas realizes he loves cock in his ass, but so far only feels comfortable with his master doing it. With Lex, he feels helpless, but he also feels loved and that closeness he sees between the masters and slaves in the household finally makes sense to him. 

When Lex is finally done, he pulls out of Atlas and climbs off of him.

"I love you, slave," says Lex as he kisses Atlas' head. It's then that Atlas realizes they never kissed on the mouth, but to him, he had the perfect first time and the man who took his virginity is the one he wants to be with for the rest of his life. 

"Tiberius, Peter, go bathe your alpha in the shower and do whatever he says. I have office work to do now and he is in charge in my absence."

"Yes, Master," they say and they lead Atlas to the shower where they bathe him lovingly, as if revering him. Atlas loves the attention and enjoys as the younger teens caress his muscles and lather the soap across his tattooed skin. He's never showered with another person before and the experience is wonderful. 

The boys hold him lovingly once he's clean, staying with him under the spray of the shower. He's never kissed anyone before, and he wants to try it, but only with his new master. So he compromises, kissing his beta's neck and then his omega's jaw, avoiding their mouths, but making them moan. 

With nothing left to do for the night, he takes Tiberius and Petronius to their cage and locks them in. He lays on his master's bed and inhales his scent from the sheets and pillows. He never thought he'd be in love with Lex Luthor, but he thinks he is.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's past midnight and Lex still isn't back from his office. Roy has invited Lex's slaves to go to the steamroom with them. It seems like a good idea to Atlas, so he tells Tiberius and Petronius that they're going. They wear nothing but their collars, leaving their chains in Lex's room, and Atlas walks proudly as he leads them all to the steamroom. Roy and Cole seem to defer leadership to him so he walks with the posture of a man in charge and walks in front of the rest of the slaves.

When they get to the steamroom, they all sit down and start to talk as Liam kneels to lick at his alphas' crotches. 

"How are you liking slavehood, Bro?" Cole asks Atlas.

"I didn't expect to like it at all, but I love it," says Atlas. "It's only been a few hours but holy shit, dude! I can't believe how lucky I am."

"That's how we feel too," says Liam. 

"Is it always like this? This feeling?" asks Atlas.

"Be more specific," says Roy.

"This feeling of powerlessness but power from it. This feeling that Master could do anything he wants to me and I'd be helpless to stop it, but I wouldn't want to. This feeling, body, mind and soul that I'm irreplaceable."

"That doesn't go away," says Roy. "As long as your master loves you, you feel like that. Does Lex love you?"

"He said he does," says Atlas.

"It takes a lot for him to say that," says Cole. "He must really mean it."

"I think I'm in love with him," says Atlas, leaning back against the wall. "If the next two weeks are like the past several hours, I don't ever want to not be his."

"I bet they will be," says Cole. "Lex tends to be consistent with his submissives. Do you guys agree?" he asks Tiberius and Petronius.

"So far, but we haven't been with him very long," says Tiberius. "It's hard to measure consistency over such a short time frame."

"Well I hope it's always like this," says Atlas. "I've never been _owned_ like that. Just completely at someone's mercy, you know?" 

"We do know," says Cole with a smile. "It's definitely one of the pluses of being a slave."

"You know what one of the pluses to being an alpha is?" asks Roy.

"No, what?" says Atlas.

Roy pulls Liam's head so that his cock is shoved forcefully down Liam's throat, letting out a loud moan as he does. 

"This," Roy says.

"Oh! So I could…" Atlas looks over to his beta and his omega. Both have lust in their eyes and are leaning forward slightly. "Okay, both of you. Get on your knees and trade off. I want you to make me come."

"Yes, alpha!" Tiberius and Petronius says quickly, rushing to kneel before him as he spreads his knees. It doesn't take long for Atlas to decide that being an alpha is the best gig ever.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"It's only been one week!" says Petronius.

"I don't care," says Atlas, "I'm doing it!"

"Don't argue with our alpha, Pete," says Tiberius. "It's his decision. Besides, think of how happy it will make Master."

"But he said he wanted a two week trial period!" says Petronius. "What if Master has more in store that he doesn't want?"

"Then I'll take it like a man!" says Atlas.

"We're only here for you to get the procedure! Master didn't say we could do anything else while we're on New Krypton! What if we make him angry?"

"He's never raised a hand to us," says Tiberius. "And he'll be very pleasantly surprised."

"Fine. Let it be known that I didn't have a say in it," says Petronius.

"You _don't_ have a say in it!" says Atlas. "I'm the alpha and right now, what I say goes!"

"Yes, alpha," says Petronius, finally submitting. "Just remember, once you do this, it's forever. You can't undo it."

"I know, omega," says Atlas, "That's the point."

Atlas pulls Petronius in for a hug and kisses his head before leading him by the shoulder to their destination. They enter the medical facility and have to turn over a crystal Lex has prepared. They already have an appointment, and they got there on time, so the wait isn't long. The procedure is mostly painless. Atlas decided he wants to be seventeen inches long – longer than the other alphas but shorter than all of the dominants in the household. He goes for a two-point-two-five inch diameter, not as intimidatingly thick as the masters, Roy or Cole, but still a bit intimidating. His ballsack is filled with fluid and even stretched a little. He is temporarily irradiated with X-Kryptonite so the solar radiation infusion will work properly and when he's done he says, "Okay, slaves. You're both getting the procedure too."

"But Master said—" Petronius starts.

"—Shut up, omega. You are to set your sizes at eight-point five inches long by one-point-seven inch diameters with identical forms and glandes. You're both losing your foreskin, too. Don't worry, they can reattach the nerve endings to keep your sensitivity. You will not argue with me or tell the doctors anything that contradicts what I've said. No weird loopholes either, omega. Do it. They're ready for you."

The two slaves go in for the treatments and come out itching where their foreskin isn't there to cover their glandes. They go to Atlas' side and he leads them out towards the zeta tube to the capitol. Once in Kryptonopolis, they go to the Capitol building and Atlas fills out the paperwork. They're able to finish the process in a few hours, so the three of them go out to lunch while they wait for Atlas' certificate to be ready. 

When the wait is finally over and Atlas has the Certificate of Ownership firmly in his hand, he leads his beta and omega to the zeta tubes and they arrive back at Kent Manor before Lex gets home from the office.

Jason has a frame already ready and they frame the certificate and mount it on Lex's office wall between the ones for Petronius and Tiberius. Then all three of them get temporary tattoos from Jason that have the Luthor Family Crest on it and attach them at the back of the neck. If Lex wants to permanently mark them, he will, but for now, inspiring the idea seems like good initiative on their part. 

Atlas fills out his new negotiation form, extending the period of service from two weeks to 'for all time'. He's particularly proud of it as he leaves the form on Lex's pillow and gets himself and his brother-slaves ready for bed.

They have Jason lock them in their cage in Lex's room so they'll be there when he gets home and they pile together on the bed to go to sleep.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex goes to his office at Kent Manor to put away his files and transfer documents to his computer. He looks proudly up at the wall with his Certificates of Ownership, reveling in the fact that Petronius and Tiberius _belong to him_. He immediately notices the the symmetry is off. Things are centered differently on the wall and between the certificates he knew would be there is another one just like them with Atlas Todd Luthor as the name of the slave. Lex pops an instant boner and his heart rate goes through the roof. In only one week he has managed to woo Atlas into becoming his property forever. He really never expected it, but now, he's eyes alight with joy.

When he gets to his bedroom, he sees his slaves locked in their cage and they're sleeping with Atlas in the middle, arms protectively around the other two. _He's taken to his new role so well_, thinks Lex. _Both as a slave and as an alpha._

"Wake up, slaves," says Lex in a calm, commanding voice. They rouse slowly and when Petronius wakes up enough to realize his master is there he nudges the other two awake. They each kneel in a row facing Lex and looking down. He likes that they are so subservient like that. Lex unlocks the cage, attaches Atlas' chain to his neck and pulls him up to stand before him.

Then Lex places his hand on the back of Atlas' head and guides him into a kiss. It's intense and unexpected and Lex's tongue is soft and strong at the same time and Atlas doesn't know what to do. He's never kissed anyone before. So he tries to mimic Lex and get a feel for it. They make out for several minutes, standing there at the gate of the cage, Atlas in the cage and Lex on the outside of it. Finally, Lex pulls back.

"That was your first kiss," he says with definity. 

"Yes, Master," says Atlas, looking down like he knows Lex likes but sneaking peeks upward to look for approval. What he sees is wonder in Lex's eyes.

"All this time, you waited for me," Lex says softly.

"Yes, Master. It was worth it, Master."

"You are definitely my favorite now. You have permission to fuck your beta and omega and any of Oliver's slaves that he allows. But you can only ever bottom for me, Clark and Oliver. Understand?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

"Good. Now, I think this is cause for a celebration. Conner has fast tracked our legislation and tomorrow I sign New Kryptonian slavery recognition into law. I will own you, even here on Earth."

"You already do, Master," says Atlas. "In our hearts, you always own us."

Lex smiles mirthfully. 

"Thank you for saying that, my alpha. I am so glad that you feel that way. Now then, let's see if Jason and Jay are busy. I think we could all use a good smoke. I'll make love to each of you afterward, and Atlas, you may sleep in my bed with me."

"Thank you, Master," Atlas says with delight. Lex only sleeps with them every once in a while, so the opportunity is both coveted and appreciated. 

Lex goes into the hallway and follows the sound of Jason's heartbeat to Oliver's room. They're both still awake, though the slaves are asleep in their cage. 

"My loves, care to smoke with me and mine?" says Lex as he enters the room. 

"Of course," says Oliver. "You can all come in here if you want."

Lex snaps his fingers and his slaves are immediately there, following him into Oliver's room. Lex says to Oliver, "I have told my alpha that he may bed any of your slaves that you allow. Am I to presume he is allowed to fuck Cole and Roy but not Liam."

"Correct," says Oliver, "but I wouldn't mind watching them sometime if we arrange it. I think they'd be pretty hot together. The twinky teen and the muscle man all but identical… it definitely has some potential."

"You want to make a porno, don't you," Lex says humorously.

"What do we need porn for when we have the real thing, interactive at our beck and call? And we all have plenty of money, so there'd really be no point."

"I jest, my love. Jason, what do we have to smoke?"

"Kryptonian Kush, Lemon Fresh, Superman, Speed Force, Himation and Cloud Twelve."

"Will you be a doll and fetch one that won't immediately put us to sleep."

"Superman or Speed Force?"

"The latter, my Boy." 

"Be right back."

It takes Jason just a few minutes to return with a vaporizer and a baggie of weed and when he returns, both masters and all of their slaves are in what could loosely be considered a circle on the bed. There's an open spot for Jason between Oliver and Lex and he takes it immediately. Once everyone is sitting up and ready, they begin to pass rotation, allowing the alphas to smoke directly from the pipe and share their vapor with the other three slaves. It is a special occasion after all.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Atlas is balls deep in Cole in the steam room. Roy is bent over next to Cole and Atlas is having a blast going back and forth between their delectable asses. 

"I'm the fucking alpha of the alphas!" says Atlas in triumph as he starts to come in Cole.

"Fuck yeah, you are!" says Cole. "Gush in me Bro. I'm all yours!"

"Fuck yeah, Cole, I'm gushin'! Ah! Aahhh! FUCK YEAH!!"

His orgasm lasts for several minutes, during which he trades back and forth between the other two alphas, coming in both of them in oscillation. 

"_FUCK YEAH!!_" shouts Atlas when he's finally finished. "You guys are my bitches!"

"We're your bitches, Bro," says Cole.

"We are _so_ your bitches!" says Roy. 

"Still, it's great to finally consummate that," says Atlas. "You guys want to go again? I got another one in me!"

"Fuck yeah, alpha, fuck us!" says Roy.

Atlas needs no more invitation and plunges into Roy with a hearty moan. 

"Congratulations on becoming a legal slave," says Cole.

"Hey, you too man! I was at your collaring ceremony, and I didn't see how you guys could stand to be humiliated like that, but now I get it. I want a collaring ceremony now. I hope Master does something crazy like the blow torch thing! That was awesome to watch. What'd it feel like?"

"It tickled," says Cole.

"In all the right ways!" says Roy. 

"Man, I am so pumped!" says Atlas, "And it's not just the way Roy's ass is squeezing on my cock! Keep doing that, by the way. You're my bitch right now and your alpha says squeeze like you've never– _OH FUCK!! Just like that!!_"

"Have you talked to Master Luthor about having a ceremony?" asks Cole.

"Well, I think he wants to – OH FUCK! – keep us a secret for a while… I guess it doesn't have to be a public ceremony. But no, I haven't spoken to him about it yet."

"Master Luthor's cock is amazing!" says Cole. "I'd be jealous if our master's cock wasn't better!"

"There's no way Master Oliver is better than my master at anything but marksmanship! Master's cock is unparalleled! You can't get better than that!"

"Two inches better!" says Roy, "And thicker!"

"Size isn't everything, bitch!" says Atlas. "Okay, Roy, ready to come?" Atlas reaches around and jerks Roy off furiously. 

"Just about!" yells Roy.

"Do it, bitch! It's Cole's turn!" yells Atlas.

"Fuck yeeeeaah!" yells Roy as he comes and once Roy gets a few spurts out, Atlas pulls out and plunges _hard_ into Cole. Roy jerks himself off through his orgasm and tries to catch his breath. 

"So, Atlas," says Roy once he starts breathing again, "what do you think qualifies you to be the head alpha?"

"What is this, an interview? I'm the largest, the most muscular and I have the biggest dick. That aside, you love submitting to me. Admit it."

"You don't have a very convincing—" 

Atlas reaches over and twists Roy's ear, shouting, "ADMIT IT!!"

"I LOVE SUBMITTING TO YOU!" yells Roy, "JUST FUCKING LET GO!"

"See? That's why I'm the head alpha," says Atlas. "I wonder if there's a symbol for that. Like an A with a circle around it or something."

"That's theee-ah Ah–Anarchy symbol," says Cole as Atlas fucks him furiously, getting rougher and rougher by the moment.

"Alright, bitch, I hope you're ready to come because I'm going to gush again!" says Atlas.

"I don't need to, Bro, I just need yours!"

"Fuck yeah bitch! That's another reason I'm more dominant! I get you off without you needing to come!"

"Do it, Bro! Come in my ass, alpha!"

"_RRRRRRGHHAAAHHH!! YEAH!! FUCK YEAH!!!_"

"BOYS!!" yells Superman, suddenly in the steamroom. "Keep it down! There are minors in this house with super hearing!"

"Yes, Dad," say Roy and Cole.

"Yes, Master Clark," says Atlas.

"Lex told you to call me that, didn't he?" asks Superman.

"Yes, Master Clark. He did."

"Fine. I'll take it up with him then," says Superman. "Kol-El, I'm borrowing you. Atlas, keep fucking Roy until you can't anymore."

"Yes, Master Clark!" shouts Atlas excitedly.

"But be quiet about it," says Superman.

Cole goes with Superman out of the steamroom and Superman leads him to the hot tub before taking off his armor and sliding in. 

"Join me. I need a break and I want you. However you want to do it, I want you to give me an orgasm."

"Only you can make it sound so clinical," says Cole with a smile as he sits in the hot tub next to his father.

"Apparently you've never heard one of Lex's lectures during sex."

"He lectures during sex?"

"He always lectures, it's just most noticeable during sex because that when it's most out of place."

Cole laughs as he slides into the water to give his father head.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"A collaring ceremony?" says Lex.

"I heard Atlas talking about it with Roy and Cole," says Clark. "I think it would really please your slaves. They're very dedicated to you, you know."

"I'm just concerned about my approval ratings is all. I've been neglecting many of my public campaigning and charity appearances to spend more time with the family. I need to get my face back our there and voluntary and legal or not, being a slave owner is certain to decrease my ratings in certain demographics."

"Do you really need another four years?"

"I'm pushing for another twelve. It's tied up in committee right now, but I want to be President as long as possible so the next phoney to take office doesn't undo everything I've been able to accomplish. You know America has benefitted from my time in office and I need to create a more sustainable status quo."

"I trust your judgement, honey. Just make sure they know you love them."

"I will, of course, Clark. I can't neglect them like that. Very well, I shall consider a collaring ceremony if we can put the right spin on it. The public will get ahold of the information one way or another and secrets and lies—"

"—Are your specialty?" 

"—are what have buried many politicians at the polls. If I am forthcoming about the relationships and Liam's heartwarming testimony is seen on TV, perhaps I can make it seem more family-oriented and less twisted to the layman. Focus on it as 'family of choice' to reinforce the concept of _voluntary_ servitude. What do you think?"

"Sounds fantastic."

"Oh, what do you know? You're a fucking farmer."

Clark smiles. In his best hick accent he says, "But ain't it us farmers you's tryin'ta convince?"

Lex sighs. "Fine, you're a _smart_ farmer. Now I just have to convince the dumb ones and the urban populations. Thank you for your feedback."

"I'm glad to help," says Clark before kissing Lex on the cheek. 

Lex decides he needs to start his campaigning under slogans like _'Freedom of Family'_ and liken it to marriage and adoption. And he needs to start right away.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Atlas wakes up the next morning, Lex is pulling him out of bed and taking his collar off.

"_Master, NO!! Please, I'll be so good for you! I'll do anything you want! Anything!_" 

"I'm going to remember you said that, slave. But worry not, I'm just replacing your collar with a permanent one. It has the symbol of your station on it. Your beta and omega will have theirs on soon. See?" Lex holds up an adamantium collar fit to Atlas' neck size with a glittering 'A' in the center. It looks just like Roy's and Cole's except for the shimmer. "It's got diamond dust in the engraving in case you're wondering. I can't very well have you walking around with just an ordinary, _spare_ collar around your neck. I should have replaced it the day you became mine, but alas, I was foolish and short-sighted. For that, you have my apologies."

"So, you're not selling me?" says Atlas with dawning comprehension.

"Never, slave. You are my prize, my most worthy possession. I will never sell you as long as I live. Now hold still." Lex latches the new collar in place and locks it with a different key. He stands back to admire it and says, "There you see? All mine. And you look so handsome."

Atlas blushes. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome, slave. Now go wake your brothers and have them kneel before me."

Once Tiberius and Petronius are in position, Lex replaces both of their collars with ones identical to Atlas', except Tiberius' has a 'B' and Petronius' has an 'Ω'. Lex kisses them both after the collars are in place and bids them to go for their morning shower. He tells Atlas to go do his morning weightlifting and leaves to go to the office.

With any luck, he'll have advertisements out proclaiming the family values side of voluntary slavery and change public opinion before the collaring ceremony he has planned for a month away.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	16. Master Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex officially collars his slaves and soon, they have a surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!!
> 
> CODEPENDENCY
> 
> SLAVERY
> 
> MARIJUANA

  


Lex has decided on a formal ceremony – something regal and unlike the demeaning ceremony Oliver had. Oh, he's certain his slaves would love something demeaning, but for the sake of his office, he needs something dignified, closer to a coronation than a collaring at a gay bathhouse, no matter how upscale the bathhouse may be. 

He has decided, however, to allow the slaves to be shirtless, more as a tribute to their station. They will begin the ceremony fully clothed in formal attire and then be stripped from the waist up before being collared. (Fortunately, they all look gorgeous shirtless and the sex appeal will not be lost on the public – there's a reason so many advertisements use sex to sell products.) Then, they will kneel by Lex as he gives a speech and then each make their own speeches. A team of speech writers is working with Liam and Jason as consultants to prepare the slaves' speeches, and once they're ready, Lex will program them into psi crystals to ensure his slaves remember every single word of it, no matter how nervous they are. 

He decides the collars will be nearly identical to Oliver's, except of course for a light glittering of diamond dust in the symbols and a slightly more modern edge to them. They will be sleek and stylish and capable of being worn in lieu of a tie for formal events. The ceremony will be held on the Kent Estate, in a field with trees in the background and American flags dotting the landscape. Only the most prominent of celebrities and superheroes will be there and Lex intends to make a show of it; a professional orchestra playing the national anthem as it is sung by a famous singer; gymnastic baton twirlers and dancing color guards; a full post-modern marching band show, televised from above; speeches from Kryptonian dignitaries and American Congressmen; all followed by a superhuman game of baseball featuring Justice League members, Champions of Unity members, members of the Titans and Titans East, and other superhuman applicants such as Supernova and Impulse. 

Of course there will be a reception with cake and dancing and a feast. He anticipates dancing with all three of his slaves as the first three dances followed by dances with his two husbands and Jason. The ceremony will be the main event but the reception is absolutely important and the dancing must be impeccable. For this reason, he escorts his slaves to Cadmus to receive dancing lessons telepathically before hiring professional dancers to teach them everything the telepathic education doesn't cover. 

One week away from the ceremony, everything seems to be in order.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The slaves are nervous. They've been practicing their lines to perfection all day, despite them being telepathically implanted. They're ready, but they're still nervous. The whole world will be watching. Atlas still wants a more private ceremony at Star Spa, but he knows the importance of transparency to Lex. He hopes they can do another ceremony like Oliver's after the official one. A ceremony that isn't so nerve wracking. Being the President's slave is no joke and it's just becoming real to him that he is _the President's_ slave. So far, it had been intangible – just an office job that Lex was often busy with. But now, sharing the spotlight, it finally feels real.

Pete and Tiberius are going through similar feelings. None of them are used to public attention and soon, all eyes will be on them in a completely unprecedented event. They are making history, and the thought terrifies them. 

Amazingly though, the ceremony starts off without a hitch. The bands play, the color guard does a routine and speeches are made. Finally, it's the slaves turn to walk on stage. 

The alpha goes first, and Atlas has never been so nervous in all of his life. If it wasn't for the tea that Hemlock gave him, he doesn't think he would have had the courage to even walk across the stage. He allows faceless assistants to help him out of his suit jacket and take his clothes as he undresses from the waist up, and he goes to kneel before the President of the United States who gazes at him lovingly. 

Lex speaks. "Atlas Jason Todd, do you freely and without coercion or incentive offer yourself and your service to me for the rest of our lives?"

"I do, Master. I vow to love you, honor you, protect you, obey you and make you proud for all of my days. I will never stray and I will never abandon you, no matter the temptations or sacrifices that may face me. I pledge my service, my body, my mind and my spirit to you, Master. I love you."

"Then I humbly accept your service and collar you First Alpha Atlas Todd Luthor. I pledge to honor you and your service with humility and love. You bring me great joy, Atlas. And I wish the rest of the world could feel the joy and peace that you give me."

Lex collars Atlas with his new collar, and Atlas grins as he begins to cry. The whole world may be watching but right now, he only stares at Lex's eyes and smile. Right now, only the two of them exist.

Lex bids him to rise, and Atlas gives him an impromptu hug before going to the other side of the podium and kneeling before the audience. Cameras flash and news cameras capture his face as tears of joy rain down his cheeks. He isn't embarrassed to cry. It's the most emotional moment of his short life. And he officially, in the eyes of the world, belongs to his master for the rest of their lives. 

The process is repeated for Tiberius and Petronius who have similar emotions but manage to keep back their tears. Once they are all collared and kneeling, they're called up to the podium one at a time to give short speeches about the value of choice and how this arrangement is about the freedom to choose how to live their lives. 

The crowd eats it up, applauding loudly and cheering them on for their bravery. It seems to take forever, and in fact, it's been two hours since they've walked onstage by the time the official ceremony is over. There are still more performances and a ball game to watch and they join their master's side as they witness the festivities.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's during the ballgame that Atlas finally realizes why his senses are heightened. He's following the speedsters' movements with ease and feels stronger in his body. But it's when a fly ball nearly hits Lex in the face and he reacts with super speed to catch it easily that he realizes he has Kryptonian powers. The invulnerability kept any pain from being registered at the catch of the high speed projectile. The speed that he moved at, on reflex, put his hand in place in plenty of time. And as he stares at the ball, he can see the inside of it.

He has no doubt: Lex had his collar made with X-Kryptonite. 

The revelation gives him a new level of respect for his master. His master wants him to always be protected, and that hits home as he hands the ball to Lex and whispers, "Thank you, Master."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The dance goes extremely well. All three slaves have perfectly timed and choreographed movements and dance with grace and finesse. This is contrasted when Lex dances with Clark and Oliver who lack the classical training and fluidity of motion. They don't dance badly, but the comparison to the three previous dances gives them a spotlight on their relatively unsuave dancing. 

The feast is spectacular and the cake taste better than any wedding cake. The attendees are pleased and thrilled by the reception, and the slaves eat at the table to prove they are not lesser for being slaves, even if they would prefer the floor. 

When the day-long event is over, everyone is exhausted, but the festivities, as well as the ceremony itself, were perfect. 

Despite his exhaustion, Lex spends the energy to make love to each of his slaves. They sleep in the bed with him and he has dreams of grandeur and a perfect life with his family.

When Lex wakes up the next morning, all three of his slaves are kneeling at the foot of the bed. He orders Petronius to bathe him and tells the others to shower together in Oliver's master bathroom. They go to Oliver's bathroom and Atlas makes no secret of his intentions and takes out his excess emotions on Tiberius, fucking him brutally and thoroughly dominating him. It's after his eighth orgasm that Roy, Liam and Cole join them in the shower. Roy is next, getting the same treatment as Tiberius, and then Cole. Liam gives him a blowjob, and though still not sated, Atlas forgoes any more of his sexual domination. He decides he's going to save his next load for his master. Liam begins to wash each of them and even scrubs Atlas down with bubblegum shampoo, which Atlas finds oddly comforting. He got bubble gum in the superhuman baseball cards that were available for free at the game the day before, and decides that aside from every part and fluid from his master, bubble gum is his favorite flavor.

It's only after he realizes he's missed breakfast and is late for lunch that it dawns on him that he's been fucking his fellow slaves for hours. Surely Master has noticed, but he says nothing about it as the slaves join him and Oliver at the table to dine.

"Still high strung from yesterday?" asks Petronius. He knows he himself is, and he didn't get the release that Atlas did. Even so, Atlas looks on edge, almost as if ready for a fight.

"You may smoke together," says Lex empirically. "As long as the omegas and beta are not hitting the pipe directly. Jay should be around here somewhere, so see if he has anything relaxing for you. If not, James is likely in his labs."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master," says Atlas. 

"Thank you, Master," say the others.

"You are welcome, my dears. We love you all very much, and I know I could use some tension relief this morning. I'll be going for massage after work. I have a bit of damage control to do about yesterday's event."

"Damage control, Master?" asks Atlas. "But the ceremony was perfect! And the festivities were perfect! What damage did we do?"

"Despite our best efforts, not everyone sees me as a family man, but a deviant. Personally, I think both are true. Either way, I have a lot of work to do today to restore my image and yours. I'm not the first President to own slaves, but I'm the first in this century to even be in the LGBTQIA demographic. Mixing the BDSM with that has caused many to believe I'm a sadist."

"But you're always gentle with us!" cries Pete.

"We know that," says Lex, "but our bedroom activities are not the public's business, and they will tend to make their own assumptions if not given a firm truth. Hence, I have to work to gain the understanding of particularly the conservatives. We'll see what happens. In the meantime, smoke, enjoy your day and enjoy each other."

"Thank you, Master," the slaves say. Oliver still hasn't said a word or eaten a bite, only sipping a protein shake through a straw. It makes the slaves nervous, but only when they use x-ray vision do they realize his jaw is broken.

"Master! What happened?!" asks Cole.

"He can't talk right now to answer you, doofus!" says Roy.

"He had a disagreement with Wonder Woman this morning," says Lex. "It should heal up soon, and that is all you need to know."

"Yes, Master," say the slaves, though they're all aching for answers. 

After lunch, the slaves seek out Jay who is sparring in the gym with Nightwing. When he sees them, he takes in their anxiety ridden states and excuses himself to go find them some marijuana. Freshly supplied with the supplement, they retire to Roy, Liam and Cole's cage and lock themselves in. 

All of the slaves undress and get comfortable, omegas in the alphas' laps and all of them leaning on each other. 

"I hope Master heals up soon. I've never seen him take that long to heal from anything," says Liam.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," says Roy. "It was probably a lot worse when it happened. I just wonder what made Diana so angry."

"Probably slavery in general," says Cole. "She's a notorious freedom fighter and she probably doesn't understand our dynamic."

"It doesn't really matter," says Atlas. "The important thing is that he will heal. He will be fine." He's trying to comfort his subordinate slaves but feels like he's failing. They don't look relieved, they look told off. 

"I'm sorry guys, I'm just trying to help," says Atlas.

"Let's just smoke a little," says Roy. "Cole, you got that ready yet?"

"Just about," says Cole, screwing on the cap of the vaporizer. He passes it to Atlas because the head alpha goes first. Always. 

Atlas takes his hit and passes his smoke to Petronius. Roy takes his and passes his to Tiberius. Then Cole takes his and passes his to Liam. They continue in silence until the vaporizer needs to be reloaded and everyone is much more relaxed. 

"Do you think there's anything we can do to help Master Luthor?" asks Liam.

Atlas takes charge. "We stay out of the spotlight and always say 'no comment' to reporters. Master can handle everything, and if we need to have a press conference, we can do that on our terms. No reporter is going to get an impromptu opinion from us."

"Yes, alpha," say the others.

"Good," says Atlas. 

"I think it's important we remain dignified in public," says Roy, "Eat at the tables when other people can see us eating. Wear fashionable attire. That sort of thing. People will recognize us now, and it's important to put our best foot forward."

"Yes alpha," say the subordinate slaves.

"Good idea, Roy," says Atlas. "I think Master and Master Oliver would appreciate that."

"Think we should go on _ The Kent Report_ or something?" asks Liam. "It would be with Daddy Clark and it could be edited before he posts it online."

"We'll ask our Masters about that before doing anything," says Atlas. "But yeah, _The Kent Report_ might work out."

"Do you think we should do anything special for Master when he gets home?" asks Petronius.

"Any suggestions?" asks Atlas.

"Nectar," says Cole. "He still hasn't tried that yet. It's relaxing and invigorating. And it makes sex a thousand times better. He'll be fucking you all for hours and you won't even notice how sore you are. Plus it's like the ultimate stress relief when you're done. Just do it when he's not too tired."

"That sounds really good actually," says Atlas. "Where do we get it?"

"I'd ask Hemlock for it," says Roy. "He can give you the most perfected version he has. He makes it in his labs, and he always makes large batches because he sells it to the shop in Star Spa."

"How much do we take?" asks Tiberius.

"Two or three drops under the tongue to start with and up to one vial each if that doesn't do it for you," says Cole. "Hemlock can give more accurate instructions depending on the version of nectar he gives you."

"And it's better than weed?" asks Atlas.

"_Way better_," says Roy. "There's nothing like it and it's completely safe."

"I'll talk to Hemlock then when he's not too busy," says Atlas. "But what about a gift?"

"What can we give a billionaire that he doesn't already have?" asks Petronius.

"Another slave?" asks Tiberius. 

The others look at him with varying expressions, from horror to fascination to admiration. 

"That could work," says Atlas. "We can talk to the people at Cadmus. See if there's another young clone that wants to be his second omega."

"Hey!" says Petronius. "I'm not giving up my position!"

"You wouldn't have to," says Tiberius. "And I'm okay with there being another beta if that doesn't work out. But where are we going to find another clone?"

"Uhhh, Cadmus?" says Atlas sarcastically.

"Master Jason has more clones in Project: Lazarus," says Roy. "We could ask Master Jason's permission and use his login to read their files and look for a match." 

"You remember his login?" asks Cole.

"Like the back of my hand," says Roy.

"I have super hearing, you know," says Jason as he enters the room. "I'm okay with it, but you have to think carefully about it. Having one slave is a lot of responsibility. Having multiple even more so. We don't want to stress him out. Besides, Cadmus clones live for a lot longer than normal humans, possibly forever, and you'll always be young. Lex has X-K in his body that will keep him from aging normally too. You could have to live with this fourth slave for hundreds of years. Do you really want to do that. Just something to think about. But yes. If there's a Cadmus clone like Liam that has servitude as part of his personality, I think making both Lex and the clone happy is not a bad idea. I'll go check out Cadmus and read the files if you're really sure about this."

"I'm certain," says Atlas. "Maybe a smaller muscle boy."

"Hey, I'm working on it," says Petronius.

"You don't even exercise," says Tiberius. 

"Are there any clones of Lex?" asks Atlas.

"That might creep him out," says Jason. "How about I browse Cadmus, see if there are any that fit what we're looking for and take you on a tour. You can take your time deciding and when you _all_ agree, I'll help you find a slave as a gift for Lex."

"Thank you, Master Jason," says Atlas. "That means a lot to us."

"Just keep in mind: this is forever. Once you make this decision, you can't unmake it. Especially if he's like Liam."

"Yes, Master Jason," the slaves say. 

"Talk about it amongst yourselves. I'm going to Cadmus and then Blüdhaven. I'll see you tonight."

When Jason leaves, he gives Atlas the cage key in case they need to go to the bathroom while no one is there to let them out and blows all the slaves a kiss.

"Do you really think it would make Master happy to have another slave?" asks Petronius.

"I think so," says Atlas, "but we have to make sure it's one he wants. Basically another Liam would be perfect but I don't know if there's another clone of Master Jason that's that age."

"He likes us older," says Tiberius.

"I think he wants someone young and innocent, like Liam or Jonny," says Atlas. "None of us are quite like that."

"That's true," says Petronius.

"Maybe there's another Jonny clone," says Liam. "If there isn't a clone like us, then maybe he has a young clone. Someone who likes working out and can be his Little on occasion."

"You want to be a Little, don't you," says Atlas fondly.

"I'm happy being a slave, but yeah, I wouldn't mind playing with toys and being innocent and sweet."

"You _are_ innocent and sweet," says Cole.

"You know what I mean," says Liam. "Anyways, it doesn't matter because serving Master as his slave means more to me than anything."

"A Jonny clone may be perfect," says Atlas. "Do you think we should contact Jonathan Samuel and ask him for permission?"

"It might be the right thing to do, but I can't imagine he'd say 'yes'," says Roy. "Besides, Jason will let us know what clones are available. Maybe Adonis has a clone."

"Adonis isn't a clone though," says Tiberius, "He's genetically engineered."

"Sure, _he_ is," says Cole, "But if _he_ has a true clone, the clone is eligible to be a slave. And we all know Cadmus likes to make backups."

"Yeah," says Atlas. "An Adonis clone sounds perfect! He's beautiful, muscular, superhuman and a younger version of him would fit what we're looking for. He's what? Twenty-six?"

"He's twenty," says Roy. 

"You want to text Jason?" asks Tiberius. "Let him know to look for an Adonis clone?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," says Atlas. "I'll be right back."

"You can use my phone," says Cole. "It's right here."

"Thanks, Bro," says Atlas, and he gets to work texting.

"He's going to be Master's new favorite omega," says Petronius grumpily.

"He might be a beta," says Tiberius. "And either way, you're very special to Master, and no one can take that away from you. Master won't ignore you just because he gets a new slave. He won't ignore any of us. We all love you, Pete, and so does he."

"Thanks, Ty. I just don't want to be his least favorite."

Tiberius laughs. "I'm his least favorite. I don't expect that to change. But I'm okay with that because it doesn't diminish the love he has for me."

"So you really think he won't sell me?" asks Petronius.

"Never," says Atlas. "He loves you so much. He even uses the words 'perfect' and 'priceless' to describe you. 'Priceless' means no one can put a price on you. He won't ever sell any of us."

"You thought he was going to sell you when he took off your old collar," says Petronius.

"Yeah, but I was so wrong. He didn't want to get rid of me, he wanted to honor me. It's the same way with you. You're not replaceable, Pete. None of us are."

"Did you text Jason?" asks Roy.

"Yeah," says Atlas, "he's already at Cadmus looking at the records."

"That was fast," says Tiberius.

"Cadmus has a zeta tube," says Roy. "They installed it a few weeks ago."

"I hope he has good luck," says Tiberius.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Jason is looking at a holographic console, reading through files and searching for potentials. The texts from Atlas suggested Jonathan clones or Adonis clones. Both are available and a few are programmed like Liam. Jason doesn't think that's a reason to leave them in cryostasis indefinitely like Lex was planning on doing to Liam, and Lex would love the dedication and obedience. Plus, the G-Gnomes could always remove that aspect of their programming if Lex decided to do that. Jason makes the decision after touring the pods and handpicking them. Lex tends to like men in their late teens to mid thirties, but he adores Liam and makes love to him like he would any one of the older slaves despite the fact that he looks fourteen. So obviously, age isn't a hard no as long as New Krypton recognizes the clones as sixteen or above. 

Jason finds several that he likes, even some of the Project: Lazarus clones. But eventually he settles on his decision.

He's going to take two clones out of cryostasis. 

One is a fifteen year old Adonis clone, already muscular like his progenitor. Another is a petite fourteen year old Jonathan clone with light brown hair instead of black. They're both underage according to Cadmus, but their programming includes multiple master's degrees and New Krypton evaluates on more than just artificial age. 

If they are too young according to New Krypton, Lex can wait a year or two to officially own them. Either way, he knows Lex will adore them. They both have programming like Liam and he has no doubt that they'll love Lex too. He's a very lovable man if you really know him.

When he takes the first one – the Jonathan clone – out of cryo, the clone rubs his eyes before falling forward. Jason catches him and helps support him until he can stand. When the clone looks at him with adoration in his eyes, Jason knows he has to stop the imprinting before it starts.

"I'm not your master, little guy, but I can introduce you to him."

"Is it Mister Luthor?" asks the clone hopefully.

"Yes, but you address him as 'Master', understand?"

"Yes, sir. ...What do I call you?"

"My name is Jason. Come on, we're getting another clone out of cryo and then I'm taking you both to New Krypton to be evaluated."

"Thank you, Jason," says the clone. "What's my name? Do I have a name?"

"Not yet. Your brothers will name you when they're ready, but first we need to see how old you really are."

"Okay. If you say so. I have a designation," says the clone.

"I know. Nova-Ten. I'll call you Nova for now, but that isn't your name, understand?"

"I understand, Jason."

"Good."

Jason leads Nova to another sublevel where he wakes up a clone of Adonis. When this clone wakes up, he's almost robotic in his movements, but that quickly changes as he walks for the first time. It's clear his Cadmus programming is lingering like sleep before morning coffee and Jason can tell already that it will subside. This one is okay with having no name until he is named properly and follows instructions to the letter. Jason takes them up to the break room on the tenth sublevel for a light meal and then leads them to the zeta tube to go to New Argo. Nova is categorized as seventeen and the Adonis clone at sixteen. Once that paperwork is proven, Jason takes them to Kryptonopolis where the clones eagerly agree to be Lex-El's slaves. The paperwork won't be ready until they have official names, but their approval and biometric and genetic IDs are ready in only a few hours.

Jason takes them out for lunch in Kryptonopolis after that and they find that Nova prefers Kryptonian food whereas Adonis' clone prefers Earth food. Once they've eaten a good meal, Jason takes them through the zeta tube to Kent Manor and brings them up to Oliver's room. Atlas has gone to work out again and Roy and Cole have taken the others to the steamroom, so Jason has to go get them and bring them back to Oliver's room where the new clones are waiting. 

They're in Oliver's room in case Lex comes home early. They don't want him walking in on the new clones until they have names and their certificates and IDs are prepared. Like Atlas, they fill out their negotiation forms with an anything goes policy, trusting that they'll be happy as long as their master is. 

"So what should we name them?" asks Petronius. 

"I'm pulling up a website now," says Jason.

"Look up Greek names for the Amazon," says Atlas. "Something classic like 'Orion' or 'Alexander'."

"There's 'Achilles'," offers Roy.

"How do we put a nickname on that?" asks Petronius. "I'm Pete, Tiberius is Ty. What would be short for Achilles?"

"Kyle?" asks Tiberius.

"How about 'Evan'," says Jason. "The website says it means 'young warrior'."

"That definitely has potential," says Atlas. "Let's hear a few others, just to make sure."

"Nikkos, Lysandros, Flavian, Estevan, Hercules, Icarus, Othello, Proteus, Stavron—"

"I like 'Evan'," says Tiberius. "He looks like an Evan."

"What do you think, Pete?" says Atlas.

"'Evan's cool. But I like 'Orion' better. Let's go with that," says Petronius.

"Hear that, slave?" asks Atlas, "Your name is Orion Evan Luthor." Orion smiles a big smile and hugs Jason and the other slaves. He's clearly pleased with his name, and the way his smile widened when Atlas said "Luthor' tells them all that he's happy to be owned by Lex.

Next, they name Nova. They look through several name websites but eventually decide on either Mason or Joshua. Atlas comes up with the solution. "Okay, slave, your name is now Joshua Mason Luthor." Joshua smiles and gives Atlas a hug before his brothers join the hug and embrace him from all sides. 

"I'll get the paperwork started," says Jason. "I need to make a run to Kryptonopolis to get the certificates and Olympia to get the American IDs. I'll be back before you know it. Don't touch the new slaves until Lex has had them. Right now, Joshua and Orion are off limits. Understand, slaves?" 

"Yes, Master Jason," say the slaves.

"Good, now get in the shower and give them a thorough cleaning. Then Atlas can show Orion the weight room while the rest of you give Joshua a tour of the Manor."

"Yes, Master Jason," they say again.

Atlas is eager to get Orion an exercise routine going and after they bathe, takes him to the weight room to gauge what his base strength is. Orion can lift a few tons, so they have to use the superhuman exercise equipment, but Atlas helps him develop a routine and starts on nutrition and supplement regimens. He wants to help Orion get fucking buff and he knows his master will love it. 

Meanwhile Joshua is getting a tour of the library and starts trying to read every book he sees. The others have to help him pick out only a few books to take with him so that he doesn't spend hours trying to read the whole library. At least they know what to get him for Christmas.

By the time Lex arrives home from the White House that night, everything is ready. In legal sized envelopes covered in birthday ribbon bows on his desk are negotiation forms with pictures of the new slaves' IDs. On his wall are two more Certificates of Ownership and when he listens, he can hear his slaves talking nervously in his room.

"What if Master doesn't like us?" asks Joshua. "If he's not expecting us, he might not want us. He might even give us away!"

"He won't give you away unless it's to someone in the family," says Atlas. "If he really wants to get rid of you that bad, he would sell you, but I don't think he will."

The terror on Joshua's and Orion's faces makes it clear that was the wrong thing to say.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll love you!" Atlas says quickly. "You're beautiful, you're hot, you're smart and kind. You have a dedication to him that we all know he'll love. I'm certain he won't get rid of you."

At that, Lex speeds up to the room and enters as if walking in at normal speed straightening his jacket and tie.

"I see you have a surprise for me," says Lex. 

"They're gifts for you, Master," says Atlas. "We wanted to do something special for you."

"And you thought this would make me happy?"

Atlas freezes. The other slaves get a fearful look on their faces.

"You were right," Lex says with a smile. "Come here, you two, let me have a look at you. Yes, I think you will do quite nicely. Joshua, you are the second omega. You're beautiful and I adore you. You may only be penetrated by Atlas, Oliver, Clark or I. And you, Orion. You are gorgeous. You will be a beta. Turn around, let me see you. Yes, I think both you and Joshua need to strip for me."

At that, they both use super-speed to remove their clothes and they stand naked before their master. Luthor walks around them with an air of dominance and turns them around, placing his hands on their bodies and getting a feel for them. He turns to his other three slaves. "You have done _very_ well. I love them. Thank you so very much." He kisses each of them passionately before standing before his new acquisitions. "Atlas, fetch me two spare collars from my nightstand. An omega and a beta, please." Atlas hurries to give him the collars and keys.

Lex collars the new slaves quickly and efficiently. The collars are identical to Tiberius' and Petronius', complete with diamond dust in the engraved 'B' and 'Ω'. "I'm not going to bother asking if you want to be mine. The Certificates of Ownership say it all. You'll be sleeping in the cage with the others tonight, but first I'm going to have some private time with my new omega. Atlas, take the new beta to go work out with you. I know how addicted to bodybuilding you are and I hope it rubs off on Orion. Okay, off you go."

"What should we do, Master?" asks Tiberius. 

"Go serve Master Oliver until I need you. I'm sure he would enjoy borrowing you for the night." Before sending them off, he passionately kisses and gropes Tiberius and Petronius. "I love you both very much. I hope you bond well with your new brothers and accept that I am not favoring them over you. I'm only spending time with them to show them that they're mine on their first night in this house. Be good for Oliver, okay, my loves?"

"Yes, Master," they say.

"My only favorite is Atlas. You are all equals and I love you all. If Oliver is not in his room you may play together in the master bathroom."

"Thank you, Master," they say. Tiberius and Petronius leave out the door and Lex turns his attention to Joshua before stripping himself. Joshua gulps as he sees Lex's privates and Lex approaches him with confidence and dominance.

"Now, Joshua, you are going to suck my cock and you are going to love it. Go at your own pace for a few minutes and then I'll take control."

"Yes, Master," Josh says fearfully. He's a small teenager and wonders how that two-foot cock will fit inside his body. But he does as his master says, obediently licking and sucking until Lex is ready to push for more. Joshua's need to please takes over and he relaxes as Lex makes love to his mouth, penetrating his throat gently again and again. It takes over half an hour for Lex to come and when he does, Joshua feels absolute bliss. His programming tells him subconsciously that this is what he was made for and his conscious mind agrees, deciding then and there that he's glad he became Lex's slave. Lex continues to penetrate his throat repeatedly as he comes and though some of the come drips down Joshua's chin, he swallows as much as he can. He can't imagine a better taste, and he completely submits in every part of his mind. Lex pulls him up for a passionate kiss and Joshua presses his small body against his master's. Lex moans in pleasure and kisses Joshua's neck, licking him from his jaw to his cheek and returning to his mouth. 

Lex looks at him lovingly. "You are _mine_, Joshua Mason Luthor. And you make me very happy. Are you ready to be penetrated tonight or would you like to wait?"

"I have the choice?" asks Joshua, confused.

"Not really, but I value your input," says Lex.

"I want whatever you want, Master."

"Then we'll wait. A little anticipation won't hurt you, and you've certainly given me much pleasure."

Joshua beams, and Lex cups his face before giving him a chaste kiss on the mouth. "I love you Little Omega. You are precious to me."

"Thank you, Master. I love you too."

"Good. Because you're mine for the rest of your life."

"Yes, Master," Joshua says mirthfully. 

Lex pulls Joshua onto the bed and cuddles with him for a while. He can fuck Joshua's brains out later. Right now is the time to assure his new slave that he won't be sold or given away. He has a place in Lex's heart and Lex needs him to know it.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Atlas is fiercely kissing Orion in the locker room. Their workout went really well and while they're taking a break between reps, Atlas wants to put the new beta in his place. When he's sure his dominating presence has put Orion into a submissive mindset, he stops and spits in his mouth.

"Swallow it, beta!"

Orion obeys and smiles at the attention. Atlas doesn't go any further than that, saving Orion for their master, but the interaction established that Atlas is the alpha in a way words cannot.

"Good, slave!" says Atlas. "I think we're going to get along really well. Let's go do another rep."

"But I'm getting tired," says Orion.

"Don't argue, beta! We're doing another rep and you're going to love it! We are going to get in the best shape possible for Master, so you're going to learn how to push yourself to your limits!"

"Yes, alpha," Orion says obediently, huffing in disappointment as they go back into the gym.

"Don't let Master see any of that attitude. He wants obedience, not snarky sighs."

"I wasn't being snarky!"

"The correct answer is 'Yes, alpha, I'm sorry, alpha'."

"Yes, alpha. I'm sorry alpha."

"Good. You need to learn quick and I'm here to help. I already love you, beta, but I'm hard on you because I care about you and I care about pleasing Master. We're going to be the best slaves in the universe and you're going to look back on this and be glad I'm pushing you to be your best."

"Thank you, alpha."

"You're welcome. Now, do you want to start with chest or arms?"

"Arms please."

Atlas leads him over to the machines and says, "Let's get started."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy and Cole have taken Tiberius and Petronius to the steamroom. Oliver is busy out on patrol and told them via text that they need to give Lex's slaves love and affection. Every kiss and caress lets Lex's slaves know they're loved, and when Petronius sucks off Tiberius as Roy and Cole tag team Tiberius, Petronius remembers he has a family. It's not just Master that loves him and the feeling of warmth overcomes his fears of being replaced. He's part of a unit, not just an accessory or a commodity. His fears of being sold are laid to rest. His master loves him. His family loves him. And he's not going anywhere.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Joshua falls asleep in Lex's arms, Lex realizes he's been neglecting Orion for far too long. He carefully leaves the bed, making sure not to wake Joshua, and goes into the hallway. He isn't that familiar with Orion's heartbeat yet, so he listens for Atlas' and follows it to the downstairs kitchen.

There, he sees Atlas frying eggs, grilling fish and mixing protein shakes. He's such a multitasker, and Lex adores that about him. 

"I see you've taken to feeding Orion well," says Lex as he enters the kitchen.

"It's important for muscle growth. I know he might not be able to deepthroat you after he eats, but I want his workout to really kick in. He pushed himself to his limits and pushed himself some more. He's made me very proud of him."

Lex takes in Orion's exhausted state and grins. "You are adorable, Orion, and I appreciate your hard work. You don't have to worry about sucking cock tonight. I'm going to fuck you slowly and thoroughly. You're going to love it, slave. You'll see."

"Thank you, Master," says Orion and he leans in his hand until he realizes his arm is too weak for it. Atlas really pushed him hard, and he's so tired and hungry that he doesn't know if he'll have the energy to make his master happy in the bedroom. 

As if reading his mind, Lex says, "Don't worry, slave, I'll do all the work. You just have to lay there and enjoy. Atlas, have you massaged his muscles yet?"

"No, Master."

"Get on that immediately after he's done eating. Preferably beforehand, but I don't want the food to get cold."

"He's going to be a pile of jelly," says Atlas.

"Yes, I know. But you were the one who told me that massage helps facilitate muscle growth, and I don't want his hard work to be wasted. Besides, he can fall asleep for all I care. I'm still going to get what I want, and I'm going to show him how much I love him even if he sleeps through it. I'm sure his subconscious mind will interpret the sentiment."

"You're going to make love to me while I'm asleep?" asks Orion. 

"If I wish, then yes. You are completely mine, enforceable by law, and I will do with you as I please. I want you to be awake to enjoy it, but that isn't a requirement."

"Thank you, Master, I love you, Master."

"You've been coaching him, haven't you?" Lex says to Atlas.

"Well, I've been trying," admits Atlas.

"Good job, Atlas. I am pleased with your progress. When Orion's food is on the table, make me a chocolate malt and a grilled cheese sandwich with Colby Jack cheese and bacon. I feel like indulging myself tonight."

"You didn't make love to the new omega, did you?" asks Atlas.

"In my way I did. But I'm waiting to do anal penetration until he knows I love him."

"What about me, Master?" asks Orion.

"You know I love you, don't you?" says Lex.

"Yes, Master."

"And I know you love me. The little one is much more insecure, and I want him to feel comfortable before I force that kind of bond. I believe you are ready for it."

"Yes, Master, I am."

"See? You're perfect. You're such a good slave, and you make your master very proud."

"Thank you, Master."

"Other than athletics, what are your interests?" asks Lex.

"Mainly just athletics, but I have a master's degree in Classical Studies and a bachelor's double major in Latin and Greek."

"Ah, then you've studied the emperors and generals of ancient times?"

"Yes, Master."

"Excellent. You will be my new chess partner. And how are you at fencing?"

"I can fight Amazonian style but I don't know modern fencing."

"Then I shall teach you. We will have much fun, you and I. I look forward to our future together.

Orion smiles a big smile. "Thank you, Master."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex carries a sleeping Joshua to the cage and lays him on the bed. Joshua moans in his sleep and his jaw moves. Lex has no doubt what he's dreaming of and it gives him pleasure to know he's made such an impression. He locks the cage and guides Orion to the bed. Orion lays belly-down and Lex starts to work with his tongue. Orion opens up easily, and Lex credits it to his exhaustion and relaxation. Lex uses a lavender scented lube to slick up Orion's insides and then his own phallus, trying to make certain that there's enough slick to make the endeavor run smoothly. 

When Lex starts to penetrate, Orion begins to moan and writhe beneath him and Lex takes it as encouragement to move a little faster. He's careful, knowing that he's taking Orion's virginity and that these moments will affect their relationship possibly forever, but he knows the young man is invulnerable, and that gives him confidence in his motions. He plunges in a little at a time, pulling back without pulling out before going just a bit further in than he has before.

Orion may be relaxed, but he is _tight_, and Lex has to control himself so he does not fuck him too hard. It would be so easy to lose control and pummel his new slave until the boy is crying for him to stop, but Luthor prides himself on his self control and never wants to hurt his slaves. He wants control, not sadism. 

By the time Lex has worked himself about fourteen inches inside, Orion is pushing back on his cock, taking as much as Luthor will allow. Luthor maintains his slow pace and Orion whines for more.

Generously, Lex picks up the pace a little, making his thrusts slightly further in and out and increasing the speed in small increments. Several minutes later, Orion is screaming in ecstasy, proclaiming his love and obedience as Lex hammers in and out of him, plunging in balls deep before pulling out to the head. It doesn't take all that long for Lex to reach completion but the orgasm itself lasts about twenty minutes as he feels his slaves muscles and continues fucking him harder and harder throughout his orgasm, lubricated by the come gushing out of his cock.

When Lex is finally sated, he pulls Orion's head by his hair and hungrily kisses his mouth. Orion returns the affection in kind and they make out for several minutes while Lex lazily thrusts, still inside him. 

Lex decides he has another round in him. And then another after that. And then another after that. Orion feels so owned and loved and used and he couldn't even fathom the joy and exhilaration he feels pleasing his master as his master pleases him. The penetration, the fluids and the feel of his master's hands running all over his body makes him feel so valued and wanted.

When Lex is finally done, he calls Atlas to come in and clean up Orion and put him to bed. Lex himself goes to fetch Tiberius and Petronius and lovingly makes love to their hungry mouths for an hour or two before leading them to his room and locking them in the cage for the night.

With all of his slaves knowing they're loved and he, himself, feeling thoroughly sated, Lex watches them sleep and admires his slaves. It's almost dawn, and he lost valuable sleep, but it was worth it to show them the attention they deserve. He'll have to fuck Atlas when they wake up. The young man is so dedicated and so in love with him and he's the only one tonight that he didn't share an orgasm with. 

Lex can't pull his eyes away from his sleeping slaves and pulls up a comfy chair to sleep by the cage so he can watch them throughout the night.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex is roused when he hears Joshua having a nightmare. 

He hears him muttering incoherently and unlocks the cage to gather him up from Atlas' arms and pull him into the chair with him. It really hits home to him how small Joshua is when he pulls him into his lap. Joshua continues to mutter, but Lex kisses his head and lips and neck and cuddles him close and Joshua starts to calm down. A few minutes later Joshua opens his eyes to see Lex lovingly staring back at him.

Joshua starts crying, throwing his arms around Lex's neck and muttering, "_Please don't sell me! I love you, Master! I don't want anyone else! Please keep me! I promise I'll be good! I'll be so good for you, Master, I swear!!_"

"Shh, shh, Little Slave. I love you. It was just a bad dream. I'll keep you forever. You're mine, Joshua Luthor. I will never sell you."

"I was so scared!" says Joshua. "I thought you were auctioning me and there were all these people and you took away my collar and I never, never want to leave you!"

"I know, slave. It was just a nightmare. You're mine. The auction wasn't real. This is. You're mine forever, Little One. Please know that I love you and I never want us to part."

"Thank you, Master. I'm sorry I'm—"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're perfect, and it wasn't your fault you had a nightmare. I'm honored that you are so in love with me, Little Slave. I'm in love with you too."

Joshua cries and hugs Lex's neck, and Lex rocks him like he would a small child, humming a lullaby and kissing his forehead. Joshua cries himself to sleep in Lex's arms, and Lex stays up all morning as his slaves slumber, refusing to sleep in case they need him.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to contrast Lex's style of dominance versus Oliver's style of dominance. Oliver is a sadist, but Lex is not. Lex wants control more than anything, and he shows his love to his slaves in a different way than Oliver. Despite his sociopathic tendencies, Lex is a very caring person, and I'm trying to show that complexity.


	17. Sold!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long day, a lot of sex and a little heartache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> ROY AND OLIVER IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS
> 
> SLAVERY
> 
> DUBCON BODY MODIFICATION
> 
> UNDERAGE, SORT OF
> 
> INCEST
> 
> PROBABLY MORE

  


When Atlas wakes up, his betas are kissing his muscles and licking him like candy while Petronius takes his full length in his mouth. His instincts take over and he lifts his arm, bending his elbow and putting his hand behind his head as he guides Tiberius to his armpit with the other hand before guiding Orion's mouth to his other nipple. Then he reaches down and puts his hand on the back of Petronius' head, holding him still as he uses his hips to fuck his omega's face. They continue their orgy for what seems like forever and Atlas starts coming and coming and coming. Petronius chokes and gags, but Atlas' hand on his head keeps him in place as Atlas continues to fuck his mouth through his extended orgasm. 

He pulls Petronius up from his cock, and jism leaks from Petronius' slack jawed open mouth. He puts Petronius' head to his abs and Petronius licks and sucks on his muscles as Atlas relaxes, taking in the love and attention from his subordinate brothers. 

Atlas is just about to fall back asleep as his betas continue to lazily lick him, but he hears a masculine throat clearing and his eyes pop open. Careful not to hurt his brothers, he sits up and looks through the cage bars to see his master sitting in an armchair cuddling the littlest omega in his lap.

"That was quite a show," says Lex. "If you're up for a repeat performance, I ask that you be a little more quiet. I don't want to wake Joshua. He's had a hard night."

"I was wondering where he was," says Atlas.

"You wanted to stick your cock in him," says Lex. He shows no approval or disapproval. He's just stating a fact.

"Of course I do. I can't wait to take the little guy apart."

"You have to let me have him first, slave. If you're ready for your day, I suggest you get a morning workout in. Don't bother showering, just come in here sweaty and naked. I'm going to take you apart piece by piece until all you want is my cock."

"Yes, Master!" says Atlas, rushing to get up. 

"Good Slave. I need your ass today. I came in every one of mine but you."

"Yes, Master. By the way, good morning, Master."

"Good morning, Atlas. Why don't you take Orion with you to work out before breakfast. Then the others can eat while we reconsummate our relationship. I don't want you thinking you're a top, Atlas. I'm going to fuck you for the rest of your life and you are going to love every second of it."

"Yes, Master. My ass is yours, Master!"

"All of you is mine. Wake up Orion and be on your way. Remember, don't shower. I want you sweaty this morning."

"Yes, Master. I won't forget." 

Atlas shakes Orion awake before pulling him up to a standing position. Some of Lex's jism from the night before leaks out and Petronius is quick to start licking Orion clean. Once he has, Lex unlocks the cage and Atlas and Orion head out for their morning workout. Lex takes Joshua to his bed and lays him down gently before kissing him gently on the mouth. He tucks him into the sheets and Joshua hums pleasantly. 

Lex begins to stretch his legs, quite stiff from holding Joshua for hours on end and goes to greet his other slaves as they exit the cage. Petronius gives him an energetic kiss and Tiberius a sleepy one. Petronius drops to his knees, hoping his master will use him, but Lex pulls him up by the collar and spits in his face.

"Not now, slave. Go shower, then make breakfast. Something high protein for the weightlifters."

"Don't we have servants for that?" asks Petronius. 

"I have slaves for that, silly omega," says Lex. He kisses Petronius on the forehead and turns him before patting his bottom. Petronius heads off to the shower with Tiberius and Lex decides to take advantage of his alone time with the omega slave sleeping in his bed.

Lex takes off his nightrobe and climbs into bed, getting under the sheets next to Joshua and stroking his hair. Joshua awakens slowly and when he sees Lex, he smiles and kisses him. Lex deepens the kiss sucking and tonguing Joshua like he's never been kissed before. But Joshua is disappointed when Lex turns him around, away from his face. For a moment, he thinks his master is rejecting him, but then a leaking pressure is pushing between his buttcheeks and slowly inside of him, Lex's precome lubricating him as Lex pushes past his tight sphincter and into his ass. Joshua gasps and moans and whines as Lex keeps pushing. It seems like it never ends and for over half an hour there's just _more_ and _more_! Finally, he feels Lex's legs and stomach against his butt and back. Lex is so big and so deep inside him. It's like he's impaled on pure flesh, and Joshua doesn't know if he loves it or hates it. His invulnerability is his saving grace, and as Lex begins to pump backwards and forwards, Joshua almost cries. But he wants to be good for his master, so he doesn't. Soon though, Lex changes the angle and everything feels _great!_ There's this magical feeling behind his balls and the sliding of Lex's cock inside him becomes smoother as more precome leaks out, and Lex is kissing him on the neck from behind, intensifying every sensation. The pressure inside him starts to feel really good, like nothing he ever imagined was possible, and he feels completely submissive beyond what is in his programming. He was already in love with Lex but now he's falling deeper and deeper in love with him by the moment. 

This feeling goes on forever until finally, Joshua can't hold it in anymore and there's an explosion inside of him as he comes all over the sheets. Lex starts getting rougher now, but it feels amazing and his ass keeps squeezing on Lex's flesh and soon there's a huge _full_ feeling inside him as Lex roars through his orgasm. Lex keeps fucking him for several minutes as come keeps gushing into Joshua's insides. Joshua keeps saying, "I love you Master! I love you!" and Lex just keeps fucking him and fucking him, lubed up from his jism and going smoothly all the way in and out, bringing Joshua to ecstasy again. 

Lex doesn't stop making love to Joshua for nearly four hours. Joshua is so spent and has a feeling of being helpless and owned and loved, and his feelings get all mixed up in his head, blending into unparalleled devotion to his master.

When Lex finally pulls out, Joshua feels his absence like a pain. It isn't a physical pain, it's the feeling of being without his master inside of him. Being joined as one while they made love was the best experience Joshua could ever fathom and the loss of that unity almost makes him cry.

But then Lex has him pinned down in the sheets and is kissing him so forcefully, so dominantly, and he knows that the love expressed with their bodies never goes away, even when they aren't physically connected.

When Lex gets up, he picks Joshua up, holds him to his chest and carries him to the bathroom to clean him up. The loving embrace of his master is a balm on Joshua's soul, and now he knows for certain: he belongs to Lex Luthor forever.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Since his master is still busy with the new omega, Atlas decides to focus on his bodybuilding. He exercises for hours, lifting weights, doing gymnastics and running cardiovascular exercises. To Atlas, it's never enough. He always has to be bigger, stronger, more worthy and able to blast any competition out of the water. No one is going to beat him. Not at being the most dominant slave. Not at being Master's favorite. Not at being the best protector. Not at anything!

Orion keeps up as best as he can, and Atlas has to give him credit. The kid is putting in real effort, and Atlas can already see the determination and drive that he sees in himself. One day, they'll be on even ground, but since they will never age, Atlas will always be the oldest, the largest and the most grown up out of all of his Master's slaves. It's a relief to him that in some ways, they will never catch up to him. 

When Atlas hears the shower connected to his master's bedroom turn on, his ears perk up. Master must have finished deflowering Joshua. Atlas thinks about that phrasing. It doesn't quite fit him. Master took his virginity, but there was never anything feminine or flowery about him or his popped cherry. With the kid, who looks so small and barely pubescent, it's definitely a deflowering. Atlas wonders if there's something wrong with him that he, himself, wants to fuck someone so much younger, but then, he wonders about Master. Master is much older than all of them, and all of them love both him and making love with him so much. Atlas decides there must be nothing wrong with it. New Krypton says he's of legal age and many people look older or younger than they really are. And even when they're all over a century old, Joshua will still look that young. Still though, wouldn't hurt the kid to put some meat on his bones. He makes a mental note to feed the kid as much as he can, unless Master likes him being so small. He makes a mental note to ask about that, too. 

He remembers what his master said about not showering and as much as he wants to fuck Orion in the shower, he wants to submit to his master more. He quickly makes his way into his master's room, takes off his work out clothes and kneels by the bed, hands behind his back and looking at the ground. He'll stay like that until his master says otherwise.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex can't stop himself from making love to Joshua in the shower. This time, he's holding the boy to his chest with one arm and supporting his bottom with the other, chest to chest and bouncing his slave on his cock. The angle was better in bed, but now he can see the gorgeous expressions on his beautiful slave's face and it turns him on so much more. He was going to take his alpha apart, but now he has other ideas.

"Atlas, come here," Lex says in a normal speaking voice. Atlas hears him and is opening the bathroom door immediately. 

"Yes, Master?" says Atlas.

"We're going to fuck Joshua together. First we tag team him, then we double. Then, when he can't take anymore, I'm going to tuck him in for a nap in the cage and fuck you relentlessly until you can't even think straight."

"FUCK YES, MASTER!!"

"Excellent. Get in here."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Joshua feels helpless, and he loves it. His master is inside him and that's the best feeling ever. But now, his alpha is pushing in behind him, alongside his master's cock and Joshua feels so full and stretched and eventually, he feels the muscular chest on his back that tells him Atlas is all the way inside him. Master holds still while Atlas does all the work, rubbing his muscular torso on Joshua's back as he pushes in and out, shocking Joshua's entrance and massaging his prostate. Joshua comes four times, thanks to his teenage hormones and endurance, but superhuman or not, he doesn't have the enhancements his master and alpha have and they fuck him for hours, coming again and again. He's so _full_ and so worn out, but they never seem to stop. It becomes his new reality, and when Atlas finally pulls out, he feels the absence like he felt with Master. 

But his master is still inside him, carrying him chest to chest as they step out of the shower and Atlas dries them off. His master is still inside him as he walks to Oliver's room and opens the cage. But Master pulls out as he lays Joshua down, and Joshua whines, wanting his master back and nothing else. But them Liam is there, holding him close and kissing him on the mouth as Master locks the cage, and Joshua feels a love and solidarity with his fellow omega as they make out. It doesn't take long before Joshua falls asleep, but Master's and Atlas' jism are inside him and Liam is holding him tight and he can't help but let exhaustion take him. He's in a cage, where he belongs, and he's never alone.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy and Cole can't believe Liam is already asleep. It's only 5:00 in the afternoon. But they see him holding Joshua, and from the smell of sex and the come leaking out of the younger boy, they can tell Liam is taking a nap to be with Joshua. It's sweet really, and Roy takes a few pictures with his phone before he and Cole decide to lay down with the omegas. 

Cole has a vaporizer hidden under his pillow and he pulls it out to pass to Roy who takes the first hit. 

"They're so cute!" says Roy. "They look even younger when they're asleep!"

"I think everyone does," says Cole. "Something about relaxed muscles and wrinkles or something."

"Stress tends to make people look older, I think," says Roy. "You don't look as stressed when you're sleeping." 

"Hey, so now that all the slaves are christened, so to speak, do you think we'll get to fuck the omegas?"

"No," says Roy. "Only the Masters, Daddy and Atlas. You could always challenge Atlas for his position."

"Nah, I like being his bitch too much," says Cole. "I'd rather get boned by He-Man than fuck a kid."

"I'm not a kid!" mumbles Liam.

"You're right, Liam," says Roy. "You're a teenager, and we're very sorry for offending you."

"Not a kid…" mumbles Liam as he drifts off to sleep. 

"I keep forgetting he's sensitive about that," says Cole. "I didn't mean he was a little kid, just younger."

"It's okay, Cole. He's fine. You gonna rejoin the Titans East anytime soon?"

"You gonna rejoin the Titans anytime soon?" asks Cole.

"I guess we're in the same boat," says Roy. "They can save the world without us. If they really need us, they'll call."

"By the same boat, you mean addicted to service, right?" says Cole.

"I don't know about addicted," says Roy, "but we both patrol, train, serve and mentor. We have full lives and that doesn't even include the family time with Conner and Step-Dad and the Little Ones… so it's not like we gave up being vigilantes, we just aren't currently doing missions with teams."

"You've got good points,' says Cole, "I just feel like this whole being a slave thing is taking up my entire identity. It's all I crave. I want Master so bad when he's not around. Just his smile is enough to get me by, but I crave being owned, and it's hard to feel like that sometimes."

"Whenever you wonder if you're really owned, look at the tattoo on your foot," says Roy. "We're his _property_. Legally and permanently. He isn't abandoning us when he's at work or on mission."

"You're right," says Cole. "I just miss him is all. At the beginning, he was always around, but now he's so busy…"

"Life has cycles," says Roy, "He's really busy now, but he won't always be. He gives us everything we want. We even have our own cage so we can be ourselves instead of pretending we aren't slaves. You know you creamed over the cage like I did."

"Totally!" says Cole. "I need to suck Dad's dick more often to show my appreciation. ...Hey, do you like Lex? I mean, he's a master in this household, and I think we've both had sex with him."

"I like how controlling he is in bed, but he's no Master," says Roy. "He doesn't give his slaves what we get from Master, and I don't think he ever will. That twisted side of him is separate from the loving side. With Master, it's all jumbled up. He loves giving us pain and punishments, but Lex isn't like that. He can't be loving and mean at the same time. Controlling, maybe, but that's not the same thing. I think he's perfect for Atlas and Joshua and the others, but they have different needs."

"You're right. I guess I was wondering if we could get traded between Master and Master Luthor and Daddy in a poker game or something," says Cole. "It'd be kinda hot as long as it's only them. Make us feel a little more owned... Give them a little variety in ass… Mix and match us submissives a little bit… It's just a thought."

"I gotta admit, that's not a bad idea," says Roy. "We just have to make sure none of the servants are around for that. It'd be a scandal if anyone found out."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess trading off is a bit less scandalous. ...I got it! An all or nothing archery contest! Master would have all eleven of us!"

"We'd have to give him a lot of nectar… and probably a lot of Red Bull."

"Red Bull? Fuck you, man, Monster all the way!"

"Maybe we should ask the omegas," says Roy.

"They're sleeping," says Cole.

"No one can sleep with all that racket!" says Liam. "Either shut up or start giving us your vapor."

"Wha– what's going on?" asks Joshua sleepily.

"We're waking up and smoking pot," says Liam. It's become obvious that of the two, Liam is the more dominant omega. 

"Oh. Okay. What pot? Like cookware?" asks Joshua.

"Medical cannabis," says Liam. "Through a vaporizer. Pick an alpha."

"Hey, kiddo, that's not how this works," says Cole. "Roy, pick an omega."

"I get Liam," says Roy.

"Then I'm taking Joshua," says Cole.

"Wait! Only Master can—"

"Joshie! They're just going to exhale vapor for us to inhale. We're not having sex."

"Oh.. okay. I guess I choose Cole then!" says Joshua.

The alphas laugh and pull they're chosen omegas into their laps.

The weed is really good so soon they're all lethargic and pile together to go to sleep.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Atlas and Petronius can't believe it. It's only 7:00 at night and Roy, Cole, Liam and Joshua are all asleep. Atlas finds the key, unlocks the cage and leads his omega in with him, locking it behind him and keeping the key in the far corner of the cage.

"I can't believe they're asleep this early," says Petronius. 

"It must have been a tiring day," says Atlas. "I know we wiped poor Joshua out really good. His virginity was taken over about an eight hour period."

"Holy shit!" says Petronius. "That kid got some love! Master didn't do me for eight hours."

"Hey, I helped for four of those hours," says Atlas, "But yeah, poor kid's gotta be tuckered out after that. What's the others' excuse though."

"Solidarity and weed," says Liam sleepily.

"Weed?" asks Petronius. "You're all stoned?"

Cole grabs something from under his pillow and tosses it at Petronius. It's a vape pen. Then a baggie hits him in the face. 

"Oh. Should we…" says Petronius, trailing off.

"Fuck yes, dude!" says Atlas, "We're smoking, and that's an order."

"Yes, alpha," says Petronius happily. 

Atlas pulls Petronius into his lap and starts exhaling his vapor into the omega's mouth. Roy wakes up enough to join them. And then Liam. And then Cole and Joshua. They rotate omegas and Joshua sits in Atlas' lap, Petronius in Roy's and Liam in Cole's. The alphas exhale the vapor for the omegas and they start to talk.

"That poker idea is pretty cool," Atlas says. "We should definitely tell the Masters about it."

"See?" says Cole. "It's great!"

"Hey guys," says Petronius, "Do you think I should be a vigilante? I have Master Oliver's skills. I could be…"

."Green Dart!" says Liam.

The alphas laugh, but Petronius makes a face at him. "No, I mean something cool. You're already Omega, so I can't be that. I need a superhero name."

"The Blond Bandit!" says Joshua.

"That doesn't sound very heroic," says Roy. "What about Pink Arrow!"

"What about Silver Arrow?" says Atlas.

"Oh wow," says Petronius. "Silver Arrow isn't bad… I'll have to think about it."

"You could be the new Speedy," says Liam.

"That also has some potential," says Roy.

"I'm not sure about that one," says Petronius. "...Hey guys…"

"What?" asks Atlas.

"Do you have memories of other lives? Like past lives? I have these memories of going to a prep school and bullying this kid. I think I was in love with him, but I kept beating him up, taking his lunch money, giving him swirlies… that kind of stuff."

Roy looks at him seriously. "You don't know where that's from?" he asks.

"No. It's like this other life. The memories are so clear but it wasn't me who I am now."

"Those are Master's memories," says Roy. "You're his clone. Sometimes we're downloaded with memories in our programming. For over five years I thought I was my genetic progenitor."

"Holy shit," says Petronius. "That's heavy. Hey, do you know who Weirdo Angel is? I think I was meant to be with him. But I don't want to be without Master."

"Ironically you don't have to," says Cole. "'Weirdo Angel' was Master's nickname for Master Luthor. The man you were meant to be with _is_ your master."

"Whoa, this is a lot to take in… so they're married now… and they were meant to be together… and I was meant to be with Master because I'm his husband's clone?"

"I don't know," says Atlas, "but the important thing is that you're in love with Master and he's always going to love you like he loves no one else."

"Except Master Oliver," says Petronius.

"No. That's his husband. You're his property. It's an entirely different kind of love," says Atlas. "But you being who _you_ are makes you valuable to him. I'm not Master Jason. And you're not Master Oliver. Look at me and Liam. We have the same genetic progenitor but we have completely different personalities. And Roy and Arsenal share childhood memories but they have different personalities too. He doesn't love you because of who you were cloned from. He loves you because you're _you_."

"Thanks, alpha," says Petronius. "I think I really needed to hear that. This whole thing is really confusing."

"It's okay," says Atlas. "We're all here for you. We're family."

"Hey, do you think Master would want to give me a swirly? Like as revenge or something?" asks Petronius. 

"Master hates bullies. He'd never be one," says Atlas.

"Our master might give you a swirly," says Liam. "He does all kinds of things to us."

"I was reading some books in the library—" says Joshua.

"Uh-oh," says Petronius.

"— and I read a bit about BDSM. I guess that's what we do, right? And people like all kinds of things, like being tied up and having candle wax poured on them and getting whipped and stuff… how do I know if I like any of that?"

Lex's authoritative voice pierces the air. "I'll allow you to sit in on one of Oliver's dungeon sessions with his submissives. It would be educational for us all if he gave a demonstration on Roy and Kol-El. Would you agree to that, slaves?"

"Yes, Master Luthor," say Roy and Cole.

"Then it's settled. I'll ask my husband to clear some time in his schedule, and we'll all see what the other side of the fence is like. I'm rather curious too, seeing as he used to haze me."

"Is that why you're a control freak, Master Luthor?" asks Cole. Lex permits the disrespect from his son that he wouldn't permit from his own slaves.

"No, that was my father's doing. If you think I'm twisted, you should have met him. He put Machiavelli to shame."

"That bad, huh?" asks Atlas.

"You can't even imagine," says Lex. "Hand me the key to the cage."

Atlas reaches over to the far corner and hands Lex the key through the bars. Lex opens the gate and stands confidently. He puts the key in his pocket and says, "Scoot over. It's my turn to hit the vaporizer

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver can't believe it. It's only 8:30 p.m. and Lex is sleeping, fully clothed, on a pile of naked slaves in the cage. He'd recognize Lex's snoring anywhere and can't believe the slaves are sleeping through it. He was going to ask Roy to come patrol with him, but it looks like he's out too. 

It's the smell in the room that gives it away. They're all stoned off their asses. 

Oliver sighs and goes to see if one of the other vigilantes in the house wants to patrol with him. Maybe Zar-El and Lor-Zod aren't busy.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Lex wakes up, he has six slaves undressing him. Joshua has already taken his cock in his mouth, and Roy and Colton are licking the sides of it. Petronius and Atlas are kissing his neck and chest, and Oliver is standing outside the cage with a video camera.

"Rise and shine, Buttercup!" says Oliver. 

Cameras flash and Lex notices that Jonny and Arse are there in their jammies holding cameras. Clark is in the background stifling his laughter, and Orion and Tiberius are grinning next to him. 

"Forgive me, it was a very long day," says Lex.

"Well, it's the next day now," says Clark, "You've been asleep for over fourteen hours. Time for brunch!"

"Certainly. Slaves, cease your ministrations. It's time to eat. Atlas, you need to go work out until brunch is ready. ...And Joshua, you need to keep doing what you're doing for-fucking-ever!"

The others laugh and Atlas pulls the key from Lex's pocket to lead the other four slaves out while Joshua follows his master's orders. 

"Come on, Joshie," says Clark. "Lex needs to get up. You can please your master later."

"Awww, man!" says Joshua as he slurps his master's cock one final time. Joshua heads out of the cage to be picked up by Atlas who carries him on his hip out of Oliver's room. 

"Damn you, Clark, that child is magical. Just for that, I'm borrowing Jonny for the foreseeable future."

"Yay, Uncle Lex!" yells Jon, tossing aside the camera and leaping on top of Lex's exposed torso. Jonny kisses Lex all over his face until Lex is laughing heartily. 

"Okay, Jonny, let's go get brunch," says Lex, picking up his step-child and walking out of the cage. The family parades down to the dining room where Mon-El and Hemlock have made a glorious breakfast. Atlas super-speeds in at the last minute, already sweating and smelling of body odor. Lex kisses his husbands and slaves before sitting and Clark says a blessing before everyone digs in.

"So what happened yesterday that made it such a long day?' asks Clark. 

Jonathan Samuel answers, "Step-Father was screwing my clone for eight hours straight and then went to the office for five hours."

Everyone stares at Jonathan. 

"Super-hearing! X-Ray vision! You think I don't notice when I hear my own voice moaning and screaming? Joshua's practically my age."

Lex recoils in horror at the comparison. 

"Nuh-Uh!" says Joshua. "I'm like five years older!"

"More like one year older, at least physically. Anyways, my point is there's no such thing as privacy in this house, so don't be surprised when everyone knows everything."

"I thought it was kinda hot," says Chris. "Can Jonathan and I borrow Joshua sometime?"

Everyone in unison says, "NO!"

"Damn. Two of my boyfriend would have been cool," says Chris. 

"Boyfriend?" says Atlas.

"Jonathan and Chris have been a couple since they were eleven," explains Clark. "What has it been? Two or three years?"

"Something like that," says Chris.

Jonathan shoots him a dirty look. "You weren't keeping track?"

"I thought you were," says Chris. 

"That's not the point, jerkface!" says Jonathan.

"Looks like it's the couch for you!" says Jay jokingly.

"We don't even sleep in the same room," says Chris. "But we could fix that…"

"No, Chris," says Clark firmly. "I'm not making it any easier for you to sneak into each other's beds."

"I think he was suggesting we share one," says Jonathan.

"Absolutely not!" says Clark.

"But my clones get to do it! How come we have to wait?" says Jonathan.

"You're kidding, right?" says Clark.

"It's less than two and a half years before you're legal, kiddos," says Jason. "You can wait that long."

"Trust me," says Arsenal, "It's worth the wait."

"You didn't wait," says Jonathan.

"That's why I know better," says Arsenal defiantly. 

Oliver looks really uncomfortable about the direction of the conversation, so Jason has mercy and says, "Do you guys want to learn how to throw a Batarang? I'll teach you if you just drop this and accept that you can't have sex until you're older."

"One hundred thousand," says Chris.

"What?" says Jason.

"Screw your Batarangs. Bribe us with money. One hundred thousand."

"Fine, you drop this and I will give you one hundred thousand pesos."

"U.S. dollars, dickface!" says Chris.

"Whoa, easy there," says Jason. "You realize this is extortion right? That's not what heroes do."

"Maybe we want to be anti-heroes like you," says Jonathan. 

"Nobody wants to be like me. Just trust me on that," says Jason. 

"I'll pay it," says Hemlock.

Everyone stares at him in stunned silence.

"What?" says Hemlock. "I have almost five hundred million in duffle bags hidden in my labs. I can afford the bribe, and if they keep their end of the bargain, it will be more than worth it. Right guys?"

Jonathan and Chris share a look. 

"Each," says Chris. "One hundred thousand dollars each and we will avoid going past second base until we're sixteen years old."

"Done," says Hemlock. "I'll have my lawyer draw up the paperwork. I'll sue you for every penny back if you break your promise."

"We'll keep our word," says Jonathan. 

Clark can't believe what just happened. Jonathan alone would have never come up with that, but Chris has a ruthless side that Clark isn't sure he likes. 

He turns to Lex to see him beaming with pride and approval.

"Well done, all three of you," says Lex. "Now let's continue with brunch and pretend we can't all hear and see everyone else's private lives."

"That will be another million," says Jonathan.

"I admire your brazenness, but leave the negotiations up to your partner in crime," says Lex. "You are going to respect our boundaries so that we respect yours. I am not above blackmailing the both of you."

"Lex!" says Clark.

"What? I'm not," says Lex. 

Everyone but Lex, Clark, Chris and Jonathan gets a chuckle out of that. 

"So did anyone watch the ballgame last night?" asks Hemlock.

"Do you even know what season it is?" asks Jay.

Hemlock points to his head where his summer leaves are flourishing in his black locks of hair.

"I mean sports season," says Jay.

"Golf?" says Hemlock.

"I think it's soccer," says Jason.

"Wait, does anyone know?" asks Jay.

The household looks amongst each other in silence.

"It's not football season yet…" says Clark. "Baseball isn't happening yet…. Basketball… oh fuck,' says Clark. 

"Rugby?" says Cole.

"So in a house full of over twenty guys, some of whom have telepathically programmed encyclopedic knowledge, none of us know what sports are playing right now?" demands Jay. "Oh, Bruce would so kick my ass for this."

It's Lex who starts laughing first. Then Conner. Then Roy. Then the laughter spreads throughout the dining room as everyone takes in the ridiculousness of the scenario. 

After that, most everyone's finished eating and the table breaks up into groups to help the servants take care of the dishes and leftovers. Since Hemlock and Mon-El cooked, they get a free pass and Mon-El goes off on patrol while Hemlock returns to his labs. Once all of the dishes are done and the table cleaned up, the family goes their separate ways in the Manor and continue on with their day.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Atlas has decided to show Liam and Joshua the glory of weightlifting. They find their base strength levels easily enough, but both boys whine constantly and Atlas can't bring himself to yell at them like he would yell at the others. The entire endeavor is short-lived, and instead, he focuses on teaching them wrestling maneuvers. 

They actually pay attention and learn pretty quickly. He thinks it's just because they like his body but whatever the case, he's found an athletic outlet for the most unathletic members of the household. Even Jonathan and Chris were playing baseball and basketball at school. 

They enjoy learning moves and pinning each other, but soon it devolves into groping and kissing. Atlas figures they have all day and it's just here at home so he doesn't really have a reason to stop them. He breaks it up a few times, but then they're tackling him and pulling his shorts down and and when Joshua manages to pin him and Liam manages to start licking his cock, he decides it's time to go to the locker room. 

He lets the two omegas do as they please, and they trade off sucking his cock without any prompting from him. He thrusts every now and then, but mostly just lies there on a bench as the two boys bring him to completion. After the third time, he's decided he can't take any more without fucking both of them and he only has permission to top Joshua. To remedy the situation he seeks out Master Oliver.

He finds him in the steamroom relaxing with Roy and Cole. 

"Master Oliver, I need to speak with you," says Atlas as he enters the steamroom. 

"What is it? Did something happen?" asks Oliver.

"Not really… sort of…" Atlas gets on his knees and places his hands together. "I'm here to beg for permission to make love to Liam, Master Oliver. Whatever you want, I'll do it!"

"Okay," says Oliver. Cole and Roy stare at him.

"Okay?" says Atlas. 

"Of course. You're the head alpha and one of the privileges of being in charge of all the slaves is permission to make love to them. You may do as you please with Liam."

"But Master!" says Roy.

"But what?" asks Oliver. "Are you willing to challenge Atlas for leadership?"

Roy hangs his head. "No, Master."

"Then it's settled. Atlas is the head alpha and he can make love to any of you."

"I never thought you'd– I mean–" Atlas becomes rendered speechless. 

"All you had to do was beg," says Oliver. "And you did that. Just keep in mind, I have the right to make love to you. However I want. Any time I want."

"Yes, Master Oliver."

"Good, then I trust you'll be gentle with him," says Oliver. "Now, unless you're here to suck my dick, I suggest you get moving. I am spending quality time with my slaves, but if you want to blow all three of us, I won't say no."

"That's okay Master Oliver. I'll do that the next time you borrow me."

"Very good, slave. I believe you have a couple of boys who are wondering where you rushed off to. Maybe you should take them to your cage and give them some attention."

"You've been listening?" asks Atlas, nervously.

"I always listen for Liam, and he's looking for you right now. Now, go make my omega happy."

"Yes, Master Oliver!" says Atlas and he speeds from the room, rushing off to find the two omegas.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


As Atlas carries Joshua and Liam to his cage and locks themselves in, he can't control himself. His hormones are raging and their pheromones are raging and he throws them down on the mattress before throwing himself on top of them. He uses the spare chains to attach their collars to the O-rings on the wall and has them kneel, bending over forward. He can see them vibrating with excitement. He kisses their necks and feels their bodies with his hands. He palms their bottoms and smells their hair. Finally, he starts licking them all over their backs and shoulders before plunging his tongue into their entrances, going back and forth between them in a frenzy. Once their both ready for him he starts with Liam, penetrating him slowly and steadily until he bottoms out. Then he thrusts a few times, ensures that Liam is loosened up and moved over to Joshua to do the same thing. When Joshua is as relaxed as Liam was, Atlas begins to alternate, fucking all the way in and all the way out a few times each in turn. They're already making him come so he splits the orgasm between them, lubing them up on the inside and starting to go harder and faster until he's fucking them each for longer with a stronger rhythm and faster pace. The room is filled with the slapping of flesh on flesh as he fucks them, and he gives special attention to each of them. Finally, when he comes again, he gives Liam his entire load, fucking him through the orgasm for more than ten minutes while Joshua whines for his cock. Then he goes back to alternating, bringing both of the boys to the brink and he plunges into Liam as he orgasms, his entrance squeezing tight onto Atlas' cock. As soon as Liam is done, he starts fucking Joshua furiously, making him scream in ecstasy as they both come together. He keeps fucking Joshua for another fifteen minutes before giving the boys a break and unlatching their chains. The boys eagerly hug him and lick him and kiss him and he has a hard time not resuming his activities with them, but he knows they don't have the enhancement he does. They can't go as long as he does or as many times as he can. So he snuggles them and makes out with them until they're worn out and fall asleep on his chest. He puts a finger in each of them and rubs his hard cock on them as they nap on top of him. He curses his alien libido and turns them over again, starting with Joshua this time and penetrating slowly until Joshua says, "Please, don't stop!" Atlas smiles at the encouragement and begins fucking him hard as Liam wakes up next to him. When Joshua comes, he fucks him until he's finished before moving on to Liam, doing the same and working to bring the omega to completion. He ends up coming in Liam and shooting Liam over the edge with the feeling of being filled, and he roars in pleasure as Liam's ass convulses on his cock. 

Once he's sure the boys are thoroughly sated, he jerks himself off furiously again and again, coming all over them as they lick the come off of each other. Finally, he relaxes and lets the omegas worship his muscles and caress his body. They all fall asleep together and Atlas realizes why the Masters don't try to change them. They're perfect just the way they are.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Are you sure the Masters will be okay with this?" asks Petronius. 

"It was Master Oliver's idea," says Atlas. "He says the way that his alphas match really turns him on, so I think it should only be fair if we match by rank. Master agreed. He even gave me the specifications."

"What are they?" asks Tiberius.

"I can't tell you," says Atlas. "It's a secret until it's done. Master prepared the crystal for the clinic so they'll get the information straight from there."

"You don't even know, do you?" says Petronius. 

"Oh, I know," says Atlas. "But it's supposed to be a surprise for us if we do it and for them on whether or not we do it. They don't want us to individually volunteer. This is a group thing or none of us."

"We all already agreed," says Liam. "What are we waiting for?"

"We're waiting for Petronius to say he's chicken," says Orion. 

"I'm not chicken! If Master wants us changed, I'll happily make whatever changes he wants!"

"So we're all in agreement then?" says Atlas. 

"Yes," they all say. 

"Why aren't Roy and Cole doing this?" asks Joshua. "I'm just curious."

"They're already at specification and identical. And I'm only getting a touch-up. It's the betas and omegas who are getting altered."

"Okay," says Joshua.

Atlas, Orion, Tiberius, Petronius, Liam and Joshua all go through the zeta tube to New Argo and head for the clinic. When they get there, Tiberius and Petronius recognize the facility.

"They want us even larger? How big do they need us?" says Petronius. 

"You'll see," says Atlas, and he goes to the desk to give the data crystal to the attendant. They don't have an appointment this time so they have to wait an hour. Atlas goes in first for a diagnostic and minor adjustment. Once everything is scanned and altered, he comes out and the others are taken in simultaneously to have their procedures done. 

Liam is the first to get out of the procedure and happily runs to Atlas and hugs him. "It looks just like my alphas'!" says Liam. "Just like theirs but smaller!"

"I was worried you'd be disappointed," says Atlas gently. 

"No! It's perfect! I'm part of a set and my master wants me this way, so it's perfect! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You're welcome," says Atlas with a laugh. 

They wait patiently until Joshua comes out. Joshua seems upset, so Atlas goes to him. "What's wrong buddy? Don't you like it?"

"I'm smaller. Everyone's going to laugh at me," says Joshua.

"No they aren't," says Atlas, "because they'll answer to me if they do. Besides, you are the exact same length and girth as the other omegas."

"Really?" says Joshua hopefully.

"Really," says Atlas. "And it's identical to mine in everything except size. Shape, form, color, all of it – completely the same."

"Wow," says Joshua, "I guess that's pretty cool. I just… I dunno… I thought I needed a big one... I like that I'm like you though."

"And like Tiberius and Orion and Petronius," says Atlas. "We all have identical dicks now. That way, we're marked as belonging to a set. And you don't need a big one."

"Why not?" asks Joshua.

"Well, you won't be topping anybody will you?" says Atlas.

"I guess not," says Joshua. "And I don't really have anyone to impress except Master."

"And he's the one who came up with the measurements," says Atlas.

"What are the measurements?" asks Joshua.

"Alphas are three inches in diameter with fourteen inches of length, but seventeen inches for lead alpha. Betas are nine-point-seven inches long with two inches of girth. Omegas are four-point-four inches long with one inch of girth. Omegas and betas are all circumcized and alphas are not, except Roy who was circumcized a long time ago."

"So it's like we're marked by our penises. Who we belong to and what rank we are can be figured out by looking at them."

"Yes, Joshua, that's exactly right. And no one's better or worse than the others. We're all special."

"Okay. I guess that's okay if the other omega's are like me," says Joshua.

"That means we're the exact same size now!" says Liam to Joshua. "Isn't that cool?"

"Let me see," says Joshua.

"No! Boys, not here!" says Atlas. "Wait for us to get home before you compare notes."

"It isn't notes we were going to compare," says Joshua.

"Just wait until we're back at the Manor. Roy and Cole invited us to smoke with them in their cage when we get back, and we always do that nude, so everyone will see everyone."

The boys agree to wait, and Petronius is the next to come out.

"Pete, look I—"

"—Don't talk to me. Four fucking inches, Atlas. They took four fucking inches off of me."

"It's actually a bit less than that, but I get what you're saying. Does it help that your identical to the other omegas now?"

"No."

"Well does it help that I still love you no matter how big you are?"

"No."

"Does it help to know it will make Master happy?"

"How? How can I make him happy with four inches?"

"Four-point-four inches. And that's what will make him happy about it. Besides, you know he only ever tops his slaves. It's your ass that he wants."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Hey, you get unlimited blowjobs from me for a week. Will that make you happy?"

"Let me fuck your ass. Every night."

"You have to ask Master about that. He said I could only bottom for the Masters. But we can do the thigh-fuck thing! I've got killer thighs and—"

"Deal."

"Okay then. Anything else that would help you feel better?"

"I think I need a hug. I just got half my dick removed, and I'm really messed up right now."

Atlas pulls him into a hug. He kisses Petronius' hair and rocks him gently. "You're my sweet perfect omega, Pete. Everybody loves you and that will never change."

"It's gone! They might as well have just cut it off!"

"Hey, hey, none of that. Would it help if I told you they considered making omegas smaller than that but settled on a compromise?"

Petronius starts sobbing uncontrollably in Atlas' arms. 

Atlas holds him tight and shushes him with love in his voice. "I'm here for you, Pete. No matter what. I'll always love you."

Petronius is still crying when the betas come out together. Atlas keeps Petronius' face against his chest as the betas come out with smiles that turn to looks of concern. "We can explain at home," says Atlas. "Let's just get home as quickly as we can."

They make it home in about half an hour, and Petronius runs up to their cage and slams the gate shut, crying into their shared pillows. Atlas starts to go after him, but Liam says, "We'll talk to him," taking Joshua by the hand. "Omega to omega."

"Okay guys. Just be careful with him," says Atlas.

"We will," says Joshua, and the two omegas go after their brother to help him out.

Atlas leads the betas to Oliver's room and they enter Cole and Roy's cage to smoke, taking off their clothes before they enter. 

"Hey! You guys match!" says Roy. "That's so cool!"

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Petronius feels hands on his back, rubbing him and pulling him up. He feels almost listless and lets the two sets of arms pull him into a hug. When they recede, Petronius lays down on his side and goes limp. He watches as the two other omegas undress in front of him and start making out. They get each other hard and Petronius can see they're just like him now.

"Now show us yours," says Liam. "You know we won't laugh."

Petronius smiles. "I know you won't. Thanks for trying to make me feel better but—"

"Show us yours," says Joshua. "We showed you ours, and do you think this isn't hard for us to? Prove to us that we're all the same. If it's just us 'kids' that are small, it's kind of different. It's harder that way. Show us all the omegas are the same."

Faced with that, Petronius can't help but acquiesce. It wasn't just him that was changed and if his fellow omegas need the assurance, need the solidarity, then he will rise to the occasion. He begins to strip and they help him out of his clothes, kissing his chest and feeling him up. Then they take turns sucking on his cock until it's all the way hard. They face him, putting his cock against their pelvic region and theirs against his.

"See, we're all the same," says Liam. "You two are even identical! That's pretty cool."

Petronius gives him a hug and pulls them both to his chest. "I love you two so much! Thanks for making this easier."

"You're still really sad though," says Liam.

"Yeah. And I will be for a while. But I'm not ashamed anymore. Ready to go show the others what we look like now?"

"Yeah," says Joshua. "Let's go together."

"Together," Liam agrees. 

They put on their leash chains and let Petronius carry all three of the chains on their way to Oliver's room.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Hey!" says Roy, "You guys match! That's so cool!"

"Yeah," says Orion, "Twin dicks. Whoever came up with this idea is a genius."

"We came up with it together," says Roy. "Cole kept asking me how big I wanted mine because he didn't want to be any bigger or smaller and then we found out we could choose the shape and I was like, 'Matching dicks!'"

"Master Oliver came up with the idea because of Roy and Cole, and Master came up with the sizes and shapes for the rest of us," says Atlas.

"So we have Master to thank for this. I hope we can repay him," says Tiberius. 

"So did Liam and Joshua get twin dicks?" asks Orion.

"No," says Atlas, "All the omegas are the same size and all of the betas are the same size. All of Master's slaves are the same shape and all of Master Oliver's slaves are the same shape. So Liam's is like a miniature version of Roy's dick and Joshua and Pete have twin dicks identical in shape to ours. Be nice about it though. They lost a bit of size in the process."

"I'm glad mine's bigger than it was, but I'm gonna miss my foreskin," says Orion, "But everything's so much more sensitive now. I thought it was the other way around."

"It normally is, but the Kryptonian doctors reattach the nerves so you don't lose sensitivity, just the skin," explains Atlas. "Then when the skin isn't there to protect the glans from stimulation, you get a lot more of it than you're used to." 

"So what are we smoking?" asks Tiberius, "Kryptonian Kush? C-Mack?"

"Silver Haze," says Cole. "It's not one of Hemlock's strains, but he grew it, so it's pretty potent." 

"Sounds good to me," says Oliver, walking into the room. "Mind if I join you?"

"By all means, Master," says Roy. 

Oliver disrobes and scooches in between his alphas. "You all look wonderful!" says Oliver, taking in the genital alterations of the other slaves. "I can't wait to see the omegas. Lex and I are really looking forward to it."

"Why'd you pick so small, Master Oliver?" asks Atlas. "Pete is pretty broken up."

"That's just how Lex and I decided we want our omegas. It's a form of humiliation that makes us happy. Besides, they won't be topping anyone and they're all the same size. We considered making the size two and a half inches but ultimately thought that could be overkill. There are lots of guys that aren't very big, and four to six inches is about the average. Besides, in case you guys are forgetting, you're _property_. If we want to tattoo 'slut' on your face, remove your testicles or change your dick size, we can. We _own_ you. Lex even pondered the idea of turning the omegas into disexual hermaphrodites. If Pete's upset about losing a few inches, imagine how upset he'd be to have two and a half inches and a pussy."

"Holy fuck, Master!" says Cole.

"My point is we could do a lot worse than making the omegas on the small side of average. But we didn't because we care about your psychological health and thought this would work for us. You have any idea how sexy a small dick on an omega is? I _love_ it! What's wrong with wanting our slaves to be sexy?"

"If we were women would you want to alter our breast sizes?" asks Atlas defensively.

"I didn't see you complaining when you got your size adjustment the first time!" says Oliver. "Or this time for that matter!"

"I'm not trying to complain, Master Oliver I'm just trying to help you understand what it's like for him. He said he might as well have his dick cut off."

Oliver goes so red in the face he's almost purple. "Did you know the dick I have now is a cloned one?! From Cadmus! My original was cut off repeatedly during a torture session wherein I was regenerated, tortured, regenerated again, tortured again – I was maimed, I was emasculated and I was castrated repeatedly for over forty hours. Then, when Lex wanted to play a practical joke on me, he had my dick removed again and replaced it with an oversized Cadmus cock!"

"Holy shit!" says Atlas, "I'm sorry, Master Oliver! I didn't know!"

"Of course you didn't because it's private! But let me tell you: losing four inches is nothing compared to facing life without a cock or balls at all!"

"I'm so sorry, Master Oliver!" says Petronius from the door. He's with Liam and Joshua. They're all nude, and he's holding all three chains. Petronius looks like he's panicking and the other omegas look terrified.

"No, I'm sorry," says Oliver his voice suddenly gentle. "I let my anger at what happened to me overtake my logic. You have every right to be upset. I just wish you could see how sexy you are right now."

"Thank you, Master Oliver," says Petronius, blushing and looking down. 

"Come here, Petronius. Sit on my lap. I want to fondle you while we smoke." Petronius smiles and leads the omegas to the cage. Liam dives in for a kiss from Oliver before making room for Petronius to sit on his father's lap. Petronius gets comfortable, positioning Oliver's phallus between his buttcheeks as Oliver holds him to his chest and fondles his privates. 

"Master Oliver," says Atlas, "please forgive me for—"

"It's my fault, Atlas," says Oliver, "I lost my cool and that was wrong of me. Please forgive me for my outburst."

"Of course, Master Oliver. Always."

"Thank you Atlas. I'm terribly sorry if I scared any of you. I have a very strange psychological condition because of the intense trauma coupled with brainwashing combined with amnesia. But that's no excuse. You are the slaves, and I should always be a responsible adult around you."

"We forgive you, Master," says Roy. He understands more than most what Oliver went through. He was there when Oliver came home from the torture and he knows how much it broke his father figure to go through all of that.

"I need to hear it from the rest of you, but only if it's true," says Oliver.

"We forgive you Master," say Cole and Liam.

"We forgive you Master Oliver," say Atlas, Tiberius, Orion and Joshua.

"I forgive you, Father," says Petronius.

Oliver hugs him close and kisses his neck.

"The vaporizer is ready, Master," says Cole. 

"Give it here. Just this once, the omegas go first. Starting with Petey."

"Thank you, Father," says Petronius. 

"I've indulged you enough. Call me 'Master Oliver' or 'Master'. You may be my son but you're still a slave. I demand that respect from you Petronius."

"Yes, Master," says Petronius. "I like calling you 'Master' better anyways."

"Keep that up and I may buy you from Lex," says Oliver. "I have several billion to spare."

"I used to be afraid of being sold,' says Petronius, "but I'd never be afraid of being yours."

"Enough," says Oliver gently. "Lex will hear us and think I'm trying to steal you away."

He hands Petronius the vaporizer, and Petronius smokes his first direct hit. He holds it in as long as he can while passing it to Liam. Liam takes his hit and passes it to Joshua. The rotation then returns to Oliver, then Atlas, the other two alphas and then the betas. The omegas only inhale the vapor from their superiors after that, Liam from Roy and Cole, Joshua from Atlas and Petronius from Oliver. Oliver continues to fondle his son throughout the smoke session and Petronius has to admit, Oliver is making him feel pretty sexy. Wanted. Attractive. Things he thought were lost that never were. 

As the vaporizer makes its rounds, everyone calms down and Cole reloads to hand it to Oliver again. This time, Oliver takes his hit, passes the vape to Atlas while holding it and pulls Petronius into a liplock. Like before, he passes the vapor from his lungs to his son's but unlike before, he slips him the tongue as he squeezes on his cock. When Oliver pulls away, he says, "You're mine tonight, Petey. Cole, you'll be sleeping in Lex's room. I'm trading you for Petey until tomorrow afternoon."

Cole and Petronius grin. "Yes, Master," says Cole. 

"Thank you, Master," says Petronius sweetly.

Oliver continues to kiss and fondle Petronius as they continue to smoke and eventually when the slaves are ready for a nap, Oliver carries Petronius to his bed, locks the cage, and starts to suck on Petronius' dick. "Mmmm… perfect!" moans Oliver between slurps. He opens his mouth wide and Petronius realizes that now his entire cock and scrotum can be sucked into someone's mouth at the same time. Oliver hums as he continues to orally pleasure his clone and soon he brings him to orgasm, swallowing the little spurts with care and gusto. He doesn't waste a single drop because unlike when he gushes cups of come at a time, every drop is precious. 

He's just about to flip Petronius over when Lex comes barging into the room. "He's easily worth two hundred billion, you know that, don't you?"

"But as your husband I already own half. That makes it a hundred billion. You know I don't have that much either way.

"If I'm parting with him permanently, he's worth over two hundred billion. If you're only buying half of him because we're married, that makes it one hundred billion. If he remains in this family, just across the hall, I'm willing to give an eighty-five percent discount because I can still see him whenever I want. That makes it fifteen billion."

"Sold," says Oliver without hesitation.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	18. The New Petronius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver breaks in his new slave before deciding he needs to improve him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> SLAVERY
> 
> INCEST
> 
> BODY MODIFICATION
> 
> MIND MODIFICATION
> 
> CRYING DURING SEX
> 
> PROBABLY MORE

  


Clark and Oliver are escorting three of their submissives to a clinic on New Krypton for body modification. 

Petronius was recently sold to Oliver and to mark him as his own, he wants Petronius' genitals to be identical in shape to his existing slaves'. It's not a size adjustment, just a small change in the shape of the glans and the curve of the erection. 

For the other two submissives, shape isn't the change – size is. Jonathan Lane and Arsenal have long enjoyed being their Daddies' Little Boys. And when they had previously found out that they could enlarge their genitalia, they declined the opportunity because as Arsenal put it, it would be hard to roleplay as a child with larger genitalia. Now they've decided the inverse is true. It will be easier to regress and stay in their childlike minds if they decrease the size of their above average privates. They've decided to go for roughly the same size as the omegas of the household but just a little bit smaller at four inches of length by one inch of girth. Currently Jonny is nine and a half inches and Arsenal over eight, both with low hanging testicles. Having the testicles and scrotum shrunk along with the penis means that they can run and play without the distracting weight reminding them that they're adults. 

The process is reversible or Arsenal would never agree to it, but Jonny wants to be smaller than the omega slaves in the family no matter what. He says it's the same size he'd want anyways. 

Something else that Jonny is really looking forward to is height adjustment. As it is, he's nearly as tall as Superman, but his clone brother at only a year physically younger is about one-point-five feet shorter. Lex said it had to do with how they were frozen and the nutrient solution used to grow them and a bunch of other factors, but the end effect is that Jon is much taller than he identifies as. To remedy this, he's having his height adjusted to four feet eight inches, shorter than his clone brother, and even shorter than his genetic progenitor. He'll still have his naturally thin form, but his proportions will be a little different, like they would have been if he'd only grown that tall in the first place. To him it's the perfect height. 

In solidarity, Arsenal has decided to have his height adjusted too. He's dropping fourteen inches, but at six foot one, he's only going down to four foot eleven, not a completely unheard of height for a sixteen-year-old. Again, he wouldn't do it if it weren't reversible. For right now in his life though, it just feels right. Fortunately for him, he can have his robot arm temporarily removed to be replaced with a cloned one. If he ever decides he wants his robot arm back, he can always have the arm surgically amputated to give him the robot arm instead. It's been his crutch in the vigilante world and for a while, he wants to stop being Arsenal and just be Speedy again. 

The clinic on New Krypton takes care of all of these things as inpatient procedures. To manage Arsenal's arm will take the longest but the others are willing to wait.

When Arsenal comes out of the back with two flesh arms and over a foot of height gone, Oliver can't help but hug him with relief and joy. 

"Roy!" says Oliver. "How's the arm? Did everything go okay?"

"It might be a while before I can patrol again, but it's functioning properly with my powers and I have good coordination. How do I look?"

"Like I haven't seen you in years," says Oliver.

"Ollie– _Dad_ – I was thinking… why don't I reclaim the moniker Speedy for a while. See how that suits me."

Oliver pulls him into a tight hug. "That's great Roy! Do you still want to be 'Arsenal' at home?" 

"Yeah, for a while at least. We'll see if it sticks. I think I could be Speedy at home too, but I want to make sure I'm certain before making everyone change what they call me."

"Okay, son. That's fine. Whatever you want."

It's then that Arsenal sees Jonny for the first time since their procedures. Jonny used to be a few inches taller than him, but now, Arsenal is a few inches taller. It's really bizarre and part of him wonders if it's even Jonny, though his logical brain knows it is.

"Hi, Arse!" says Jonny, and he throws his arms around his best friend. They hug for nearly a minute as Arsenal gets used to being the taller one and Jonny soaks up as much affection as he can. Immediately after the hug, Jonny pulls on Arsenal's right arm to look at it. 

"I can't even see the seam where they sewed it on!" says Jonny.

"They didn't," says Arsenal. "They regrew it. It's actually _my arm_."

"That's great, son!" says Oliver with a huge smile. 

"Yeah, I'm really happy about it," says Arsenal. "You guys ready to go home? I've had enough of this medical facility."

"Yeah,' says Clark, "Let's go home.".

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


At home, Arsenal and Jonny immediately gather the other submissives for a smoke session. They choose to regress and go in their cartoon-themed briefs so that they can easily show off their improvements. Arsenal chooses his Scooby Doo underwear and Jonny chooses his Bugs Bunny underwear. 

Petronius is also ready to show off his changes. His cock and balls are now identical in every way to Liam's and on the bottom of his foot is a tattoo proclaiming him 'Property of Oliver J. Kent'. Both make him very happy and he waits in the cage in Oliver's room – his new home – nude and wearing his new adamantium collar. It's more medieval in style and less sleek than his old one, but it still bears the 'Ω' symbol on the front center and identifies him as a slave. Lex has bedded him twice since the money changed hands but it was only on their trip to New Krypton that the official paperwork was done. Now, he is officially Oliver's slave. 

As the other submissives join them in the cage and Oliver locks them in, Arsenal and Jonny begin to play with their plushies and Petronius prepares the vaporizer. Knowing his station, he passes the freshly loaded vaporizer to Atlas first and takes his place on Cole's lap. His alpha will give him all the vapor he needs. Liam takes his place on Roy's lap and the Little Ones join in the circle on the betas' laps while Joshua climbs into Atlas'. They smoke for a while before Roy notices.

"Arsenal! Your arm!"

"The Kryptonian doctors grew it back," says Little Arsenal bashfully. 

"Are you guys shorter too?" asks Cole.

"Yeah! says Jonny. "Now we're like real Little Boys, see?" Jonny pulls down his underwear and shows off his four inch penis and tiny balls. 

Arsenal joins the fun, showing off his new genitalia too. The group oohs and ahhs for them and they pull their underwear back up, much to the dismay of the betas beneath their bums. 

"Now the omegas are bigger than the Littles," Oliver adds from the bed. 

"It's hot!" says Atlas. "Can we...?"

"Not until Clark, Lex myself and Conner have all made love to them. Then maybe the rest of you can have a chance," says Oliver.

"Yes, Master Oliver," says Atlas.

"Good slaves. Always make sure the Little Ones know they're loved and valued and maybe we'll consider letting you spend naptime with them."

"I love naptime!" says Arsenal. "That's when we get nectar!"

"You drug the Little Ones?" says Petronius. 

"You're one to talk. You're smoking pot with them right now," says Oliver. "And I was using nectar with Arsenal before he ever decided to try out being Little."

"Fair enough," says Atlas. Petronius gives him a look. "What, Pete? You've never tried nectar or you would understand."

"When did you have nectar?" demands Petronius.

"Remember when I went to Washington with Master to be his assistant for a week?" says Atlas.

"Yeah…" says Petronius.

"All. Over. The. Oval. Office."

"Bullshit," says Roy. "He could get impeached for that."

"Not during after hours, he can't. He wasn't on the clock, and I'm not an official employee or volunteer. I'm his _slave_. Completely different rules."

"Go you!" says Liam. When the others look at him, he says, "What? That's impressive."

Out of nowhere, Joshua stares down Petronius. "I still can't believe Master sold you!" 

"For a fucking lot of money!" says Oliver.

"Still! Now I'm his only omega!"

"You're his second favorite," says Petronius. "He would've sold me eventually, if not to Master then to someone else. He got plenty of offers for Atlas and Tiberius. He could have easily found someone willing to pay a few grand for me."

"Fifteen billion," Oliver says, "And I got a ridiculous discount. Only a handful of people on the planet could even afford you, and that's only if they bankrupted themselves."

"He would have sold me for less," says Petronius. "You just don't know how to haggle."

Oliver scoffs. "Keep that up and we're making another trip to New Krypton. I am not above two-point-two-five inches and neither will you be!"

"Yes, Master! Sorry, Master!" says Petronius. 

"I'm kidding, slave," says Oliver. "I would only take you down to three."

Petronius gulps.

"That's what I should have done!" says Jonny. "Me and Arse could be even smaller!"

"I like how I am," says Arsenal. "I might go smaller if you do, but only after I get used to this. Only if we get a little shorter too."

"To clarify, you mean height?" says Roy.

"Yeah. I don't mind being small as long as I'm somewhat proportionate. Jonny wants to be a real Little Boy for the rest of his life, but I might want to change back at some point."

"I hope you don't," says Oliver. "Daddy loves you just the way you are, Little One."

Arsenal blushes. "Even with a little penis?"

"Especially with a little penis. You're my Little Boy and I love you in every way."

"Maybe another trip to the clinic wouldn't be so bad," says Arsenal to Jonny.

"See? I was right!" says Jonny. "Can we go back Step-Daddy?"

"Only if you're good little boys. Then maybe for Christmas, Santa will kidnap you and give you what you want."

"Oh, man!" says Conner as he walks into the room. "I haven't gotten to see the Little Boys yet! And you're smoking without me! Let me in the cage, Step-Dad."

"Say 'please'," says Oliver. 

"With a fuckin' cherry on top," says Conner.

"Kon-El! Language!" yells Clark from his room.

"Sorry, Dad!" yells Conner.

"Here's the key," says Oliver. "Keep it in your pocket."

"Rad!" says Conner. 

He unlocks the gate to the cage, climbs in, locks the gate behind him and finds a spot between the betas, pulling Jonny onto his lap and feeling him up.

"You're fuckin' tiny, Jonny!" says Conner.

"Language!" yells Clark.

"Sorry!" yells Conner.

"You haven't even seen the tiniest part!" says Jonny, pulling down his underwear to reveal his package. 

"Wow Jonny, what is that, three inches?"

"Maybe for Christmas!"

"Me too!" yells Arsenal. "See!" Arsenal reveals himself and Conner whistles. 

"You two are cute as buttons!" says Conner. "I'm looking forward to tucking you in for naptime!"

"Yay!" cry the Little Ones.

"So, Pete, show us the new tat!" says Atlas.

"Oh, check it out," says Petronius, holding up his foot. "Completely painless too. New Krypton has everything better!"

"Nice!" says Orion. "I hope our master marks us like that."

"He probably won't in case he wants to sell us," says Joshua grumpily.

"Joshie, you're his second favorite," says Atlas. "Do you think he could ever have less than two slaves?"

"No…" says Joshua.

"Are you afraid he doesn't like you anymore?" asks Liam. "I know you didn't like the—"

"—Not in front of Master Oliver!" says Joshua.

"What is it slave?" says Oliver. "Speak!"

"I'm afraid he doesn't like me anymore because omegas are small now. I mean our dicks. And he sold Petey right after we got the operations. What if he wants to get rid of me next because I'm too much like a kid? He likes his slaves older and—"

"Do you trust me, slave?" asks Oliver.

"With my life, Master Oliver," says Joshua.

"Then trust me when I say he loves you as you are. He adores you and the size adjustment was his idea. He loves your dedication and that you went through with the treatment instead of backing out."

"But I didn't want to do it," says Joshua. "Does that make me a bad slave?"

"Not at all," says Atlas. "I didn't want to submit at first. But I did anyways, and now I couldn't be happier. Sometimes scary things turn out to be nothing to be afraid of."

"Don't worry," says Oliver. "I'm not broke yet and if he tries to sell any of you, I'll make him an offer he can't refuse in order to buy you first."

"Thank you, Master Oliver," say Lex's slaves in unison.

"You welcome, loves. I don't hear rotation going. May I join you?"

"You just want to play with Petey," accuses Cole.

"What can I say. I love my omegas. Why don't I go find Hemlock and see if he has something stronger. You all seem pretty clear headed right now."

"Good idea, Step-Dad," says Conner.

When Oliver returns, Conner opens the gate for him, gives him the key and sits back down. Oliver hands the smoking accoutrements to Conner and pulls Petronius into his lap, fondling him affectionately and pulling on his dick until it's hard.

"I'll talk to Lex about three inches," says Oliver examining his omega's penis. "You'll love it, I promise."

"How do you know that, Master?" asks Petronius trepidaciously.

"Because I'll tell you to love it," says Oliver. "And I'll talk to Clark about the Little Ones," he says. "I think two and a quarter isn't too bad."

"Yay!" says Jonny.

"You won't be able to fuck anyone with that," says Roy.

"What would I do that for?" asks Jonny.

"Jon's always been a bottom," says Conner.

"What about me?" says Petronius. "I think I should be a top! That's what I want in life."

"What you want in life is to please your master," says Atlas. "If he wants to make you a bottom, then that's all you are, omega!"

"Go easy on him, alpha," says Oliver. "I demand his obedience, and I will decide what he wants and how he wants it. If I decrease his and Liam's size a little, I may permit them to fuck each other. Three inches is enough to penetrate with the head, and that all he needs to do to top."

Petronius seems placated by the proposition and seriously considers asking Santa to take him to New Krypton for Christmas. What's another inch if it means he can top? And his balls could get smaller too. Already, his master loves taking him in his mouth completely. How much easier would it be and how much more pleasurable if he can fit even better?

Oliver picks up on Petronius' thoughtful expression and decides then and there, three inches for Petey and Liam and two and a quarter for Arsenal. Hopefully, Clark and Lex will follow suit with their submissives. He knows Jonny would be happy about it.

Oliver fondles his clone for a minute more before leaving to speak with Clark and text with Lex. 

When Oliver leaves, Atlas pulls Petronius to his side and starts to fondle him like Oliver did until the vaporizer is passed to him. 

"You'd be hot with three inches," says Atlas. "I love being bigger than my partners. In every way. Maybe you could even get the height adjustment."

"I'll think about it," says Petronius. "I'm a good adult height now, but if my Master wants me to be small, I'll be whatever he wants me to be."

"You'd be fuckin' hot like that," says Atlas. Petronius has to admit that the attention and compliments he gets from his fellow slaves and the masters have helped him feel better about his genital size. At first he was devastated, but now, his dysphoria has almost completely disappeared. He wonders if his Master will show him off at the club he owns. Maybe being so small will attract men who want to feel bigger than their partners like Atlas. He hopes he isn't rented out, but the prospect of being displayed as a prized possession excites him.

Atlas starts fondling him again and soon Petronius feels like he's going to come.

"Spooge in my hand, omega. I want to lick it off my palm," says Atlas.

"Yes, alpha," Petronius says as he begins to come. It's not much fluid, but Atlas licks it off his hand and offers his fingers to Petronius to suck on. 

It feels fantastic. Maybe size isn't everything. Or maybe it is and he always had it backwards. He loves a huge cock in his ass, but ever since he's gotten smaller, everything is so much more intense. Even if Oliver takes him down to an inch, he'll do it, if only to please his master.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark smiles.

"I think that's a great idea, Ollie. You really think he'll like it?" says Clark excitedly.

"His exacts words were 'Yay!'. Multiple times," says Oliver.

"Why wait until Christmas?" says Clark. "We can do it tomorrow. Have you heard back from Lex?"

Oliver's phone chimes. "That's him now. Aaaand… It's a go!"

"Great! Just think of how happy the omegas and Littles will be! I know I'll cherish it."

"Me too, Clark. And you know Lex wanted smaller in the first place."

"I know, Honey. I can't wait. I'm going to read the little ones a story right now!"

"And I'm going to take my omegas right now! Let them enjoy it while they're this big. It looks like Petey will love it and Liam just wants whatever I want. This is great Clark. Thank God for Kryptonian technology!"

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


After they get home from the operation the next day, Liam and Petronius are two-point-nine inches long and point-eight inches in girth. Petronius is humiliated, but this time it's a good humiliation because he knows he won't be rejected. Petronius is also shorter, at four foot seven. He lost over a foot in height, but now the size difference with his master makes him feel things he never felt before. Now his master is so big compared to him, in muscles, in height and in genital size. He's practically a monster and Petronius has never felt so submissive or turned on in his life. 

The Littles are even smaller than they were, losing about four inches in height and going down to two inches each in genital length. Now Arsenal and Jon are almost the same height, and their faces were altered to give them a more youthful appearance. Clark feels ashamed of his attraction to his Littles like this, but with his Daddy/Son interest, it gives him a thrill of excitement. His Littles are old enough to make the decisions to have sex and that's what's important. Where Petronius still looks about sixteen, Jonny and Arsenal have gained the appearance of fourteen, only a couple of years younger than they actually are. Oliver is also ashamed because he's as turned on by it as Clark is. But regardless of their shame, they know what they want, it's compatible with what their lovers want and now they have it.

When Oliver gets Petronius alone in his room, he strips him naked, orders him to strip his Master and begins to kiss him feverishly. He surprises his submissive by telling him, "I got you another enhancement, slave. Feel your balls."

Oliver fondles them for a moment until Petronius' hands are wrapped around them. "Feel the fluid? No recoup time. Multiple orgasms. You still only come a little bit but you can do it as many times as you want now."

Petronius grins. Then he laughs. He kisses his master and says his 'thank you's and 'I love you's between kisses. Then Oliver does something that never occurred to Petronius. He rolls back his own foreskin, puts the entirety of Petronius' dick on top of his engorged head and rolls his foreskin forward again, covering Petronius' manhood entirely.

Then he begins to masturbate them by rubbing back and forth over his foreskin, stimulating his glans and squeezing Petronius' whole cock against his own. 

Petronius comes in no time at all, but Oliver keeps going until he comes again. Then he rolls back his foreskin to reveal Petronius' cock and semen, forcing Petronius to his knees to suck and lick his master's cock clean.

It's the most erotic thing Petronius has ever felt up to this point. 

But it's not over yet. 

Oliber pushes past his gag reflex and starts _pissing_. Petronius swallows and gags as the piss goes down his throat and esophagus. The stenchful taste is permeating his mind as the liquid just keeps flowing and flowing. When Oliver is finally done relieving himself he tells Petronius to swallow and gently pulls out of his gullet. 

"What do you say, slave?" asks Oliver.

"Uhhh…" Petronius is at a loss for words. The entire thing was so shocking, so new to him. 

"You say, 'thank you, Master'," says Oliver.

"Thank you, Master," says Petronius, disbelieving that he's thanking a man for urinating in his mouth.

"Good slave. I think you'll find I do things a bit different than your former master. You are mine now, and that means you will learn to love everything I give you, no matter how demeaning. I own you, Petronius. Your new cock size is proof of that. The tattoo on your foot is proof of that. Now, have you ever tasted a foot before?"

"No, Master," says Petronius, a little frightened at the prospect at first. The fear subsides when he realizes it can't be worse than drinking piss. 

"Have you ever been penetrated by a toe before?"

Again, Petronius is a bit frightened at the prospect, but it's only a toe and the masters have two foot cocks, so it can't be that bad.

"No, Master."

"I guess I don't have any more questions about that," says Oliver "You put in your negotiation form that anything and everything is acceptable. Have you ever had pain inflicted on you during sex?" 

"No, Master. Just the pain of sex itself."

"I'll be giving you a lot of pain and humiliation. Have you ever cried before, slave?"

"No, Master, never."

"I'm going to fix that," says Oliver. "And don't get any ideas about Lex taking you back. I won't ever sell you or liberate you, understand, slave? You're mine forever now."

"Yes, Master," says Petronius. "Forever, Master."

"You'll have a recollaring ceremony. The routine will be the same as I did for my other slaves and everyone will see how tiny your dick is. Does that turn you on, slave?"

"No, Master."

"Well, it turns me on. Are you getting the moral of the story there?"

"I exist to please you, Master, however you want!"

"Good, slave. I'm glad you understand that. Get on the bed."

"Yes, Master," says Petronius and he obeys.  
.  
Oliver places his head in Petronius' lap and starts sucking on his balls and cock, taking the whole package in his mouth. He brings Petronius to orgasm over and over again until Petronius' can't even tell which way is up.

Oliver licks his lips as he pulls his head up and climbs on top of Petronius. He rubs his rock hard cock and huge balls all over Petronius' privates and spits on his face.

"God, I love you, slave! You're so perfect for me. So good for your master." 

He kisses his slave with enthusiasm and pulls Petronius' legs up to expose his ass. When Oliver starts pushing his phallus in, Petronius says, "Aren't we using lube, Master, or at least spit?"

"I told you I'm going to make you cry. What part of that didn't you understand?" Oliver gives a feral grin as the horror dawns on his slave's face. Oliver begins pushing in, and he can feel Petronius' anus fighting him. He revels in it, seeing the panic in Petronius' face as he shoves harshly in. Petronius screams, and Oliver begins pushing further and further in. "You're _mine!_ I love you and you're _all mine!!_"

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Petronius is still crying when Oliver loads the vaporizer. He was pounded harshly for hours as Oliver came in him over and over. He has his head on Oliver's lap crying into his crotch as Oliver takes the first hit.

"So good for your Master," says Oliver. "I'm so proud of you, slave."

"Thank you, Master," Petronius sobs. 

Oliver grabs him by the hair and pulls his head up to kiss him animalistically. He makes out with Petronius, gripping his hair the whole time and reaches for Petronius' penis, masturbating him until he comes, still sobbing into his master's mouth. Then Oliver picks up the vaporizer and takes another hit, passing his vapor to Petronius forcefully as his grips his hair tighter.

"I'm going to miss this hair," says Oliver. "It's so convenient."

"Yes, Master," says Petronius. He feels like a broken record. He doesn't know what to say anymore. He wonders if what Oliver did to him counts as rape. Master Luthor once said you can't rape a slave that belongs to you. _He's probably right_, thinks Petronius. _It isn't rape because I would have done anything for my master. I would do it for Master even if he didn't own me. And he does._

"What are you thinking, Little Slave?" asks Oliver. "You can be honest with me."

"What we did… is that rape?"

"You put in your negotiation form that anything goes. And I don't even have to abide by those forms since I own you. Legally, no, it wasn't rape. Do you feel like it was?"

"I wanted it to stop. But I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Petronius," says Oliver seriously. "You could have used a safeword if you really wanted it to stop. Do you remember your safewords?"

"'Red' and 'butterfly'. I didn't say them because I wanted to be strong for you. To please you."

"My slave, you pleased me so much! Consider me pleasured. But don't feel like you _can't_ use safewords. It's one thing to not want to, it's another thing to feel like you can't."

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master."

"It gets me off that you're so obedient and dedicated. You know what else gets me off?" says Oliver.

"What, Master?"

"You are completely humiliated by how fucking tiny your dick is. Don't deny it."

"I am, Master. Completely humiliated. But this is how you want me, and I exist to please you, Master."

"You don't know how happy those words make me, slave. Now let's smoke a bit before I fuck you again. You should still be lubed up by my come, so it won't hurt as much this time. This is an aftercare fuck, so that you know how much I love you."

"I love you too, Master."

Oliver hugs him to his chest before passing him the vapor again. "You know, Petey, I really do like you this small. It makes me feel powerful. You're shorter height, shorter length… the whole package. I'm so glad you acquiesced to the body mods."

"I'm here to serve you and to please you, Master. And… I like how much bigger than me you are. When I was taller… it was just different, you know?"

"I know, slave." Oliver takes another hit, passing the vapor to Petronius again before laying him down on the bed and making sweet love to him. He's gentle and kind, bringing himself and slave to orgasm after orgasm together and kissing him with love on his lips and proclaiming his love between roars of ecstasy. 

When they're finally finished, Oliver says, "You now have permission to do anal with Liam. You can top or bottom for him, and you can only top with each other. Understood?"

"Yes, Master. Master… I really do love you. No matter what. I don't want to do the things like getting pissed in or sucking your feet, but I will. Because I love you."

"No, slave. You will because I own you. You loving me is an incredible bonus, but I don't require your love to do what I want with you. I spent fifteen _billion_ dollars on you. I don't know what the black market value for a human is, but I doubt anyone's that expensive. I'm going to get my money's worth from you slave. And honestly? The fact that you don't want to do those things makes me so hot! When I whip Colton with a chain, I'm pleasing him more than I'm pleasing myself. When I start doing that with you, it's going to be all about me. Your complete devotion and absolute submission are what I want out of this relationship. I'm the luckiest slave owner in the world because you and Liam are so pleased by pleasing me, even if it's not what you want. Do you feel that way? That my pleasure is what's important? There is no wrong answer to this. I want to know what you feel."

"Yes, Master. Your pleasure is all I want," says Petronius honestly. 

Oliver smiles and kisses Petronius' head. "Thank you, slave. That means so much to me. Now, I need to piss and then I'm going to feed you a snack."

Oliver gently guides Petronius' head to his crotch and Petronius gets the picture. He puts his mouth around his master's cock and Oliver pushes past his gag reflex before relieving himself. The second time around, the piss tastes better. Petronius doesn't know if it's mixed with come from the sex of if he's just getting used to the flavor, but it doesn't scare him anymore. And it pleases Oliver, so it pleases him. 

Oliver puts a chain on his collar and chains him to the headboard before putting a robe on and going to the kitchen for Powerade and cookies.

As he's walking down the hall, he gets a terrified look from Atlas who then speeds away. So the head alpha heard it. He must be really glad he belongs to Lex, thinks Oliver. But honestly, he'd buy Atlas for twenty billion. Maybe he'll bring that up to Lex…

Once he's got the cookies and Powerade, he an idea occurs to him. He decides to put that aside for now, but it is definitely something he wants to explore. He brings the treats up to his room to find Atlas sitting in Roy and Cole's cage.

"What are you doing here, alpha?" asks Oliver. 

"I just wanted to give the omega some moral support. I love him, and I know what he went through today wasn't easy."

"Thank you, Atlas. I'm sure he appreciates that. I'm considering getting another slave. I want five total and I've thought about making Lex and offer for you."

The terrified look on Atlas' face says it all.

"Then I won't, alpha," says Oliver, visibly calming the muscular slave. "He prizes you far too much to sell you anyways. I think I'm going to commission a Cadmus clone with programming. Or maybe have Petronius programmed." Turning to Petronius, he says, "You'd do that for me, wouldn't you slave?"

"Please don't, Master!"

"Answer the question, slave."

Petronius nearly sobs. "Yes, Master. I would."

"Don't worry, slave, it would just be a little dedication to make you like Liam, Orion and Joshua. Nothing scary, okay?"

"Thank you, Master," says Petronius, clearly relieved. 

"Good. I'll talk with Lex about it and we'll make a trip to Cadmus tomorrow. I want to tour the available clones before I decide to commission one."

"Master?" asks Petronius.

"Yes," says Oliver.

"Do you really love me. Like you love your other slaves?"

Oliver's face goes soft. "Yes, son. I do."

Petronius relaxes. "Then I will submit to any programming you want to give me."

"Not necessary, but thank you," says Oliver. "Atlas, did you lock yourself in?"

"Yes, Master Oliver."

"Where's the key?"

"I threw it to your bed, Master Oliver but it fell on the floor. I was aiming for the edge of the bed and didn't expect the bounce."

"That's alright, alpha. I'll get it for you. Would you like some Powerade and cookies. I brought enough."

Atlas gives him a curious look. "Cookies, Master Oliver? You know I watch what I eat."

"Suit yourself. More for us," says Oliver as he takes the chain from his headboard and leads Petronius to the bathroom. 

He has Petronius kneel in the shower and pours the Powerade gently over his cock into his slave's open mouth. When Petronius is done drinking, he has the slave lick and suck on his glans for a while before wiping up excess liquid with a towel and leading Petronius back to the bedroom. He has Petronius kneel by the bed and handfeeds him half a pack of cookies, earning delighted smiles from the slave. Oliver pats him affectionately on the head before heading over to the cage to let Atlas out. 

"Do you want me to leave, Master Oliver?" asks Atlas.

"Only if you want to. I could get used to you being here, if that's what you want."

"I just want to be near Pete for a while. I'm worried about him."

"Very well. I'll put him in with you and leave so you two can talk. I need to talk to Lex about a clone."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Are you okay, omega?" asks Atlas.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Petronius.

"He made you cry, Petey. And you don't like pain."

"I know. But I want to make him happy. And I did. I do. So it's worth it."

"I just… don't be afraid of using your safewords. He's a sadist, but he respects safewords."

"I know. I guess it won't matter now that he's going to have me programmed."

"He's not going to make you a mindless drone, Petey. Orion and Joshua still have the autonomy to use safewords if they need to. We just never have to with Master. But with Master Oliver—"

"—Drop it, Atlas. This is an adjustment for me, just like the body mods are an adjustment for me, but I can do this. You aren't the only strong slave in the family."

"That's not… I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way. I didn't mean to."

"Blow me?"

"What?"

"I'm asking you to blow me. I come pretty quick now, so it's not a lot of work, and I'm not going to choke you with three inches. Just please. You offered before."

"You're right, omega. I did." Atlas lays Petronius down on the matress and takes his whole package into his mouth, just like Oliver does. Petronius is coming in less than a minute and Atlas swallows everything Petronius gives him. 

Sated, Petronius says, "Thank you, alpha."

"My pleasure, omega. You really are sexy like this. I'm glad you lost another inch."

Petronius blushes. "Yeah, me too. It makes Master happy, Master Luthor happy, Daddy Clark happy and you happy. And even Liam was excited about it. Being an omega… it's not a bad gig. I'm glad I'm one. I'm glad I belong to my father."

"I'm glad you're happy," says Atlas. "Do you think Master Oliver would mind if I fuck you?"

"Let's wait on it just in case."

"You're sore, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but it's a good sore. He really does make me feel loved. And the aftercare sex was amazing. Master Luthor coddles us but he isn't passionate like Fathe– I mean Master, is."

"We all love you, you know. If Master Oliver goes too far…"

"He won't. He pushed me way past my limits today but he promised the next time I cry will be on nectar, so it will be euphoric. He feels guilty about me not wanting to use a safeword. He said he never wants me to feel like I can't use one."

"Good. I'm glad. If you ever decide you want Master to buy you back, I'll put in a good word for you."

"Master won't ever sell me. Just like Master Luthor won't ever sell you."

"I'm not sure it's the same. I'm a trophy. You're… I don't know what you are, but it's not the same thing."

"Maybe not, but the finality of it is. I think… I think next time I cry won't be as difficult. It was literally the first time I've ever cried in my life. I think it gets easier."

"Well, it will be easier on nectar, that's for sure. I care about you, Petey. I know I'm not… I'm kind of a jerk sometimes, but I'm trying."

"You're head alpha. I think 'jerk' is in the job description."

"No, it isn't. I'm just not good with talking or emotions or crap. I really do try though."

"I know. You were great to me after I lost… I mean after my second body mod. You really did help."

Atlas smiles. "I'm glad. Cole left his vaporizer in here. He keeps it under his pillow. Want to smoke and nap with me?"

"Yeah. That sounds good, alpha."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Another one?!" demands Lex, "In God's name, what do you need another one for?"

"I want another omega. You had five, what's so wrong with me having five?"

"I had three. The other two were gifts. Very well, I'll consider giving you one as a gift or you can wait and pay retail price like everyone else if you want to pick one."

"Thanks Lexie-poo," says Oliver, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But do I have to wait for retail if I pay a little extra?"

"Fine, I'll have Cadmus give you a login so you can browse but it will cost half a billion."

"That's not much for a slave."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's a perfectly fair price. Petronius was priced so high because he was _mine_, not something off the shelf." 

"Oh. Then I want to spend the money on an omega."

"I'll set something up for you. We have a fresh batch ready if you don't mind young. The originals were genetically engineered but the clones are true clones, capable of being enslaved by Kryptonian law. That is, if you can convince them to submit willingly."

"Make the programming like Liam's, but for me."

"I needed to hear you say it. After you choose yours, the programming will only take an hour."

"I'm also going to get Pete that programming. He's agreed to it."

"You know his agreement is superfluous at this point."

"I know, but regardless, he gave me permission. I want that on record. I know you're recording this for blackmail purposes."

"Security purposes. But yes, I can see how that's important to you. Will you be seeing the clinic in New Argo the same day?"

"Yes. By tomorrow night, I want them sized and legally mine."

"What's the hurry?"

"I'm just anxious is all. I want this irreversible, and until it's done, it won't be."

"Not a problem. I'll have your appointment at Cadmus be for six-thirty a.m. That should give you time for the clinic, the certificates and the U.S. IDs before nightfall. I should thank you really. You're our first customer."

"You're welcome, Lex. Thanks for this."

"Not a problem, my love. I'm sure you'll love the selection."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Petronius feels weird about walking through Cadmus. The large, warehouse-like room contains hundreds if not thousands of cryostasis pods. They're stacked on huge shelves like an oversized grocery store. Some of the creatures aren't even human, looking alien and bizarre. 

Oliver is at a console, browsing the database of humanoid clones. There's an Amazon boy he likes and a red-head that obviously has a bit of Arsenal in him. There's a dark headed Kryptonian and a green-haired Atlantean. There are lots of humans and hybrids. There are various ages but most are fourteen to sixteen. Oliver takes his time browsing as Petronius looks around the room in fascination. 

Finally, Oliver decides to go with the Amazonian blonde. He's roughly fourteen, and has multiple bachelor's degrees. He has classical weapons training and though he isn't a powerful demigod like Adonis and Orion, he seems capable according to his file. Arsenal was Speedy at a younger age and he certainly didn't look like much but he packed a punch and had endurance for miles. With a bit of training, this Amazon has potential.

The pod is taken by a huge forklift to another room and the Cadmus employees ask Oliver and Petronius to follow him to another room. There, there's an empty pod with G-Gnomes above it. Oliver leads Petronius to the pod as the pod opens. 

"I'll see you in an hour, honey. That's all the time it should take," says Oliver. 

Petronius is crying. He doesn't want to do this. He's afraid that he'll lose himself, that he won't be Petronius anymore. But Oliver gives him a smile and kisses his head, and Petronius knows he'd do anything for his master, even this. 

The horns of the G-Gnomes start glowing and they know it's time. Petronius walks into the pod and turns to stand in position. Oliver kisses his head again and tells him, "After this, you'll love me for real, as much as I do you, and we will have a wonderful life together. You'll see."

Petronius sobs. _Is that what this is about? Master thinks I don't love him?_

The pod closed and Petronius falls unconscious as the G-Gnomes get to work.

Oliver walks away from the pod and to a nearby console to start a wire transfer. It's a lot of money, but compared to what he paid for Petronius, it's nothing. 

Once that's in progress, he hurries off to the room with the Amazon boy and watches him for a few minutes as his final programming is done. After that few minutes, he hurries back to Petronius. He really wants to be standing there when Petronius wakes up.

As promised, it only takes an hour and the G-Gnomes' horns stop glowing as Petronius opens his eyes. They light up with glee when he sees his master and Oliver moves forward as the pod opens. Oliver is expecting a hug, but Petronius rushes to his knees in front of Oliver and looks up with adoration.

"I love you, Master," Petronius whispers. 

"I love you too, slave," Oliver says with a smile. "You may hug me."

Without standing, Petronius wraps his arms around Oliver's waist and cries tears of joy. 

_Master loves me!_ he thinks, and he's never been happier in his life. 

Oliver permits Petronius to hug him and cry for a few minutes before pulling him up into a gentle kiss. He takes Petronius by the hand and leads him to the room with the Amazon boy. 

When they get there, the new slave is already kneeling in front of the pod. He vibrates with excitement as his master approaches and can barely hold himself back. Oliver stands in front of him and runs his fingers through the slave's hair. The slave looks up at him with the same adoration as Petronius, and Oliver says, "You may hug me, slave."

The Amazon boy embraces him, still kneeling and Oliver realizes how much stronger the Amazon is than a normal human. Oliver ruffles his hair and says, "I love you, slave. You're mine forever."

"I love you, Master," says the Amazon. 

"Get up, slave, we have business to attend to. You need a name and we have to do paperwork to make you officially my property. Then we have to go to a clinic so you can have a procedure done. After that, we'll go home and you can meet the family."

"Yes, Master," says the Amazon enthusiastically.

"Let's see…. How about 'Troy'? Do you like that name?"

"Yes, Master! I like whatever you like, Master!" 

"Troy, it is, then. Troy, I'd like you to meet Petronius. He's the lead omega, so if no betas or alphas or Masters are around, you answer to him."

"Am I an omega, master?" asks Troy. 

"Yes you are," says Oliver, "And when we get to New Argo, you're going to get a special improvement to mark you as one."

"Thank you, Master! I can't wait!" says Troy.

"Alright, slaves, let's go to Kryptonopolis."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The Certificate of Ownership is done quickly and the clinic visit goes smoothly. Troy is set to four foot seven, just like Petronius and with the same genital size and shape. Like Liam, Troy is excited for the change because his pride is in making his master happy more than it is in his body. He knows that by making his body how his master wants it, he's doing what he can to be his best self for his master, and it brings him great joy. 

He's evaluated at being fifteen years old by the clinic on New Krypton, but Oliver bribes the doctors and magically, he's considered seventeen. 

Oliver hopes his new slave will appreciate all the money he's putting into him. 

When they zeta back to Kent Manor and go up to Oliver's room, Atlas, Cole, Roy, Liam and Joshua are in the cage and smoking a potent weed. Oliver greets them before locking Petronius in the cage with them and deflowering his new acquisitions in front of them. 

Troy is easy to please and loves Oliver's affections. Oliver only beds him for an hour, but Troy feels so loved and so happy that he's pleasing his master and that his master cares enough to get him off too that he never wants it to stop. But soon Oliver puts Troy in the cage and takes out Petronius, repeating the process with him as the slaves take a nap, cuddling together with the new slave. 

Petronius feels a submission and love like he's never felt before. The sex hurts a little, but it's not bad and his master keeps saying how much he loves him and how happy Petronius makes him. Petronius himself inflates with pride and ecstasy as Oliver says these things and brings him to orgasm after orgasm. 

When Oliver is done bedding him, they make out for twenty minutes before Oliver opens the cage and walks inside with him. They're both naked, like the slaves and Oliver wakes them up for a smoke session. 

When Atlas wakes up, he wakes up the others efficiently and they all sit in a circle with Petronius and Troy on either side of Oliver, playing with his genitals as the vaporizer makes its rounds.

"You were gentler this time," says Atlas to Oliver.

"The slaves need to know they're loved. It's all about me, but I want my slaves to be happy and what I want goes."

"Yes, Master Oliver," says Atlas. 

"Good. Now, Liam, come sit on my cock. I can use you while we smoke."

"Yes, Master!" says Liam, enthusiastically. 

Oliver impales Liam on his flesh until he bottoms out, setting Liam on his lap. He pulls his other two omegas to his sides and hits the vaporizer three times, once to give an exhale to each of his omegas. Then he passes it to Atlas who gives his breath to Joshua. 

All of the omegas have smiles on their faces and the alphas aren't any less happy. When they're all good and stoned, Oliver lays down with Liam on his chest and his other two omegas leaning on him and his alphas on either side of him spooning the omegas. Atlas braves a thrust into Joshua, making him gasp and moan as they quietly make love, careful not to wake the others. 

In a few hours, they're all awake again and Lex has come to take Joshua and Atlas back to their cage in his room. Oliver takes some nectar, chains all five of his slaves to his bed and spends the evening fucking his slaves relentlessly until suppertime.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Your newest addition is adorable," says Clark over dinner. They're having an assortment of Mexican food and Troy is happily munching on chicken flautas with guacamole. 

"Thank you, Sweetie. I absolutely love him," says Oliver.

"I heard Petronius wanted some new programming. How's he liking it?" asks Lex.

"Petey, what do you say?" says Oliver.

"I'm loving it, Master Luthor!" says Petronius. "I feel so much better!"

"Was it voluntary?" asks Clark seriously.

"Yes, Daddy Clark!" says Petronius. "I wanted it to please Master, and now we love each other so much, and I couldn't be happier!"

"Oliver? What exactly did you have him programmed with?"

"He's like Liam now. He needs me, loves me and is absolutely mine, body and mind." Clark facepalms, but Oliver continues, "I can't wait for the collaring ceremony with him and Troy. It's going to be a repeat of the collaring with my other slaves, and I'm going to invite everyone! These are the first two I had to spend money on so I'm excited to make them mine in the eyes of the world."

"I can't wait either!" says Petronius. "I'm going to have a new collar that gives me a healing factor and makes it harder for my skin to break!"

Clark sighs. "And is Troy like Liam and Petronius?"

"Absolutely. Admit it Clark, you want Arsenal programmed to be your little boy like Jonny is."

"I would do that for you, Step-Daddy," says Arsenal. "I'd be your Little Boy forever!"

Clark looks amazed and not necessarily in a good way. "Baby Boy, I'm not sure you could consent after that. It's something to think long and hard about when you're in your adult mind."

"But if I'm like Jonny, it will be part of my personality but I'd still have the ability to function and make decisions like an adult. I could still be Speedy, and I could still consent."

"I'm all for it," says Oliver. "If it will make him happy, why not."

"I'll have to think about it," says Clark. 

"He's _my_ Baby Boy, Clark," says Oliver. "We don't necessarily need your say."

"So when can we slavesit again?" asks Jay, changing the subject. "It was really fun last time."

"Roy," says Oliver, "you belong to Jay for the next twenty-four hours. Make him happy, and make me proud."

"Yes, Master," says Roy with a wicked grin.

"Thanks, Ollie," says Jay, smiling.

"Not a problem," says Oliver, "Roy's taken a liking to you. Hemlock, how are your studies going?"

"I've made some progress in isolating the interactions between the microbacteria in chlorophyll and gut flora using solar suit technology. We now have some super-healthy mice. And right now, they glow, but it's a work in progress."

"That sounds complicated," says Jonny.

"Have you considered using DNA from bioluminescent fish to enhance the gut flora?" asks Lex.

"I don't think that would give off enough light," says Conner. "And not the right kind of light either."

"Hence the solar suit technology," says Hemlock.

"Perhaps DNA from the G-Sprites would help," says Cole. "They produce some of the radiation that sunlight does."

"That has potential," says Lex. "Hemlock, I will supply you with samples of you wish."

"Couldn't hurt," says Hemlock. 

"So, Jay, How's Blüdhaven working out for you?" asks Clark.

"Uhhg. Don't ask," says Jay.

"Nightwing keeps kicking his ass," says Jason. 

"Speaking of the bats, how come we don't see Tim around here more?" asks Atlas.

"He's working full time," says Jason. "Bruce made him CEO of WayneTech, so he's busy a lot between moonlighting as a vigilante, training and going to board meetings."

"That sucks," says Hemlock.

"What about college?" asks Clark. "Shouldn't he be in school by now?"

"The kid has four degrees, Clark," says Jay. "He spent his first semester actually attending classes at Gotham U and decided he wants to go to Harvard at some point, just not yet."

"He's a school-bug, just like our James," says Jason.

Hemlock blushes a darker green. 

"How about you two?" Mon-El asks Jonathan and Chris.

"We're going to go to school on New Krypton before attending the University of Kryptonopolis," says Chris.

"A worthy education," says Lex.

"I don't like you being so far from home," says Clark.

"But you lived on New Krypton for months without us," says Jonathan, "And Conner said we could live in his castle while we go to college."

"Is this true, Conner?" asks Clark. "I don't want you encouraging this."

"Let them follow their dream Clark. They'll be a zeta beam away," says Oliver.

"And living together as adults," says Clark. "They're not ready for that yet."

"Lay your fears to rest, Clark. They've already signed the contract with James," says Lex.

"That they did," says Hemlock. "And no matter what planet they're on, they agreed to wait until they are both sixteen Earth years."

"Yeah, it's kind of a bummer," says Chris. 

"Come on!" says Jonathan. "Waiting just makes it better! It'll be so romantic!"

"If you say so," says Chris.

"How are you adjusting to life here, Troy?" says Jason. "I heard you've had quite the day."

"Yeah, it was great!" says Troy. "I'm really happy here!"

"I'm glad," says Jason. "Oliver can be a handful sometimes, and his attention is pretty split, so it's good you're happy."

"Hey, I always have time for my slaves and Little Boy!" says Oliver.

"Yes, but you've been lacking on your marital duties," says Lex.

"Fine, tonight I'll share Troy and Liam with you and Atlas can watch the others."

Petronius makes a whining sound in his throat.

"I'll spend some special time with you tomorrow, Petey," says Oliver.

"Why not let him join," says Lex. "I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

"Fine. You hear that Petey? You're going to be with me and Lex tonight. It'll be all my omegas."

"Can I spend some time with Dad tonight then, Master?" asks Cole.

"Yes, love," says Oliver. "Clark, will you be tucking the Little Ones in for bedtime?"

"Yes, sir!" says Clark, "And Conner and Cole can help. It's been a while since I've been with all my sons."

Conner and Cole give twin grins.

"Yay, Big Brothers!" says Jonny. He and Arsenal high five and giggle.

It isn't much longer before the family meal is done and everyone goes off to do their separate things. 

Atlas takes his betas and omega to the steam room while Conner and Colton get ready for bedtime with the Little Boys and Clark and Lex and Oliver lead Oliver's omegas up to his room. Mon-El disappears with Jason and Jay, and Jax goes with Hemlock to the labs. Eric goes to train with Zar, Lor and Adonis in the arena, and servants clean up dinner.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is delving deeper into his dark side. 
> 
> The past chapter or two involving decreased penis size are in a way, meant to be about learning to love yourself, no matter what you think you've lost. In this chapter, it's more just the characters going to extremes. 
> 
> Again, this is therapy writing for me, helping me work out my own issues and working with my therapist, this whole endeavor has helped me to identify how my own trauma is coming out and how this is a venting of sorts that helps me cope with that trauma. Don't worry, I'm going to keep that out of _Part Four_ as much as I can.


	19. Omegas Redone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas get a new body modification. To his dismay, so does an alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> BODY MODIFICATION
> 
> MIND MODIFICATION
> 
> SLAVERY
> 
> INCEST
> 
> PROBABLY MORE

  


Cole is balls deep in Jonny and Conner balls deep in Arsenal. They're on either side of Clark who is reading the newspaper and kissing his boys' heads on occasion. Jonny keeps smelling his Superbear plushy, inhaling the aphrodesic fumes from the nectar on it and taking comfort in the soft texture of the bear. 

Arsenal is doing the same thing with his rainbow unicorn and groaning and moaning as Conner bangs him up against Clark's side. 

"Be careful with them," says Clark. "It's all about the Little Ones right now. You can get off later when you sit on my dick."

"Yes, Dad," say the twins. 

"Good," says Clark. "Enjoy."

They go on like this way past bedtime, bringing Jonny and Arsenal to orgasm after orgasm until they're completely spent. The Little Ones make out over Clark's chest and he puts his arms around all of his sons, hugging them together over him. He's happy supervising as his sons enjoy each other. He doesn't have to participate. He'll have the older ones after this, and the Little Ones when it's time for a midnight snack.

For now, he's just enjoying their presence and love.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex has to admit that Petronius is so much more pleasing now. More obedient, body and mind. More intuitive, figuring out exactly what his doms want and how. And so much more enthusiastic. 

Troy's a treat, but seeing Petronius without the silent attitude is such a change that Lex spends most of his time with Oliver impaling his former slave on himself. 

Oliver fucks him for a short time as the slaves suck each other off, but Lex has to admit that sharing each other's slaves is a better fuck. They feel just as close fucking in tandem next to each other as they do when they make love, and the slaves love the attention. 

After a few hours, it's time for refreshments and Lex goes to fetch some coffee and pastries for himself and Oliver, and Oliver goes to fetch Powerade and cookies for the slaves. They eat and drink their own refreshments first as the slaves kneel by the bed and wait patiently. Lex can't help but feed Troy and Liam some pieces of croissant and to make things fair, Oliver shares a piece of bear claw with Petronius. 

Next, they take the slaves to the shower to feed them some Powerade and relieve themselves into the slaves' open mouths. Lex doesn't get off on the piss play like Oliver does, but he enjoys the power trip nonetheless.

Petronius thinks his master tastes better when he's had coffee. The stink of pungency in his mouth makes him hard and the way his master sighs as he relieves himself lets Petronius know he's doing a good job. When Oliver finally runs out of piss, Petronius is disappointed. He wants more, but only from his beloved master.

They clean up themselves and then the slaves and return to the bedroom where they feed them cookies. The slaves revel in the treats and lick the masters' fingers, prompting them to force their cocks down the slaves throats and pump until they come. 

The slaves alternate, blowing Lex and Oliver for another hour or two before Lex declares that he's had enough and returns to his room to bed his betas.

Once alone with Oliver, the slaves kneel on the ground and look expectantly up at him. One by one, he picks them up and hugs and kisses them.

"You did such a good job! I'm so proud of you! I love you!"

Each of the slaves blushes in turn and proclaims their love for their master. Oliver permits them to cuddle with him for a while and they fight for positioning, eventually with Petronius and Troy leaning on his chest from either side and Liam with his head in his lap. 

Oliver had a great time with Lex, and he hopes this counts as performing his marital duties. He didn't blow Lex as he'd planned, but the slaves were so enthusiastic that he couldn't leave them benched for long. They needed his attention and he refuses to deny them that without reason. Tomorrow night, he plans on bedding his alphas in the dungeon and letting the omegas watch as he whips Roy and Cole with chains and brings them to tears. Roy and Cole love that treatment, and he hopes to find out what sort of masochism his omegas like. Jonny likes being tickled and Conner likes being wrestled into submission, and Oliver is happy to administer that. Even if his omegas want something that innocuous, Oliver is happy to administer it. 

It isn't long though before Liam is sucking his cock again and Petronius is kissing his lips and Troy is kissing his chest, and Oliver decides he can give them some more love before tucking them into their cage.

They deserve it.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Atlas, Tiberius, Orion and Joshua are relaxing in the steamroom. They just had an all out orgy and right now, before they head up to smoke, they're going to relax and let their heartrates go down naturally.

"I miss Master," says Joshua. He loves the other slaves but Atlas is sweeter and not as controlling as Lex. He craves his master and just thinking about him makes his ass clench and his dick hard.

"It's okay, Little Slave," says Atlas. "We all do. But he's busy with his husband right now and we have each other."

"It's not the same," says Joshua.

"I'm with Joshie on this," says Orion. "I miss Master too. And even being with each other doesn't replace him."

"He wouldn't be our master if it did," says Atlas. "Don't worry, I'm sure Master will want at least one of us tonight."

"So what's this programming that I keep hearing about?" asks Tiberius. "From what I've gathered, Liam, Troy, Orion and Joshua all have it. And now, Petronius got it done. What does it do?"

"It encourages codependency, obedience and dedication," says Atlas. "It makes you want Master even more than you do and gives you a subconscious _need_ to serve and please Master."

"That doesn't sound too different from his I already feel," says Tiberius. "Orion, what's it like?"

"It's like… I dunno. I've never not had it. I couldn't live without serving Master. He's my entire reason for existing. Pleasing him is all I think about, and when I do or when he gives me love and affection, it's like everything is right in the world. I'd die for Master, even if only to please him. And I'd do it happily."

"Maybe I need to add that to my neg form," says Tiberius. "I wouldn't mind feeling like that. I already want to serve him and giving him my mind like that is a whole other level of dedication and submission. What do you think, alpha?"

"I'm considering getting it done myself," says Atlas. "All the slaves with that programming seem really happy."

"I think that's part of the programming," says Joshua. "I noticed we're all happy too."

"I'll talk to him," says Atlas to Tiberius. "Maybe he'll let us both get the programming."

"What if he does something crazy like program you as an omega?" asks Orion.

"From what I've gathered, I wouldn't care as long as it pleases him. But, yeah, being an omega after being head alpha would totally blow."

"You'd be losing over a foot in length," says Orion.

"I'd do that now to make him happy. It would really bother me and I'd probably cry myself to sleep for a while, but he owns me and he can do what he wants. I'd even become a female if it made him happy. But it would really do some damage. I think if I had that programming, it wouldn't damage me as much if something like that happened." 

"I think you're right," says Joshua. "When we got smaller, it really bothered me, but I was happy to make Master happy. With Petronius before he got the programming… it was really bad. I think it almost broke him."

"I think you're right," says Atlas. 

"You'd really become a female for Master?" asks Orion. "I think that'd be hot."

"Yeah," says Tiberius, "but only if he lets you keep the manly body. Those muscles… Atlas, you have to know how hot you are."

"It's never enough for me," says Atlas. "I'll be getting bigger and stronger until the day I die. Which could be a very long time."

"Would you be happy with a pussy?" asks Tiberius.

"Only if it makes Master happy," says Atlas. "But I think it could really fuck me up with body dysphoria without the programming."

Lex walks into the steamroom.

"I've heard your entire conversation, and I approve. I haven't decided yet what I'm going to do, but you'll love it no matter what," says Lex.

"Yes, Master," they all say.

"And I'm giving you all new programming. Just a little boost for Orion and Joshua, and a complete revamp for Atlas and Tiberius. Now then, I require Tiberius and Orion to follow me. Atlas, you and Joshua may retire to Oliver's room and do as he says. He shared with me tonight and I think it's only fair I return the favor."

"Yes, Master," they all say.

Atlas picks Joshua up and carries him to Oliver's room while Lex leads the betas to his room. Lex is rough with them, but they love it and scream his name into the night. Meanwhile, down the hall, Atlas and Joshua enter Oliver's room to find the omegas smoking in the cage. 

"Atlas, Joshua, you are to go into the cage," says Oliver. "Keep my omegas happy and I'll reward you."

"With what, Master Oliver?" asks Joshua.

"My cock," says Oliver, opening his robe and showing off his privates. Both Atlas and Joshua have been fucked by it before but they have to admit that that's a reward with incentive.

"Yes, Master Oliver!" they say.

Oliver opens the cage with the key and Atlas carries Joshua in. They lay by the tired omegas and Oliver joins them. 

"Liam, sit on Atlas' lap with Joshua," says Oliver and Liam happily obeys. Oliver pulls Troy and Petronius into his lap and takes the vaporizer from Petronius. 

"Master Oliver," says Atlas. "Would you still love me if I didn't have a dick? If I had a pussy instead?"

"Think of it this way," says Oliver, "Lex and I could double team you and fill you up from both sides. And with your position as head alpha, you could let any of the slaves fuck you. I think it'd be cute to see Liam and Joshua double stuffing your pussy."

"Do you think Master would ever do that to me?" asks Atlas.

"I have no idea. It's hard to tell with Lex. I think he'd be more likely to do that to Orion or Tiberius though. Or maybe Joshua. I don't know."

"Master Oliver," says Atlas, "I think he heard us talking about what ifs and I said I would even become a female for him. I'm frightened now."

"You won't be. If he decides to make you a woman, you'll love it because he loves it. I don't think that's what would make him happy though. Part of what he prizes about you is your uber-masculinity."

"Master said he'd do a complete revamp with me and Tiberius," says Atlas. "With Cadmus programming."

"I assure you you'll love it. Petey loves his programming, don't you Petey?"

"Yes, Master!" says Petronius. "I've never been happier in my life!"

"And Lex wouldn't take your autonomy away," says Oliver, "He wants a slave, not a robot."

"Yes, Master Oliver," says Atlas, relieved.

"But the pussy idea has potential," says Oliver. "Maybe I'll try that out with one of my slaves."

His omegas look excited but Atlas looks wary. "Are you sure, Master Oliver?" asks Atlas.

"Not yet, but I think Troy or Liam could enjoy it. I know Petronius would, but I want him just the way he is."

"I love you too, Master! I love you just the way you are!" says Petronius. 

Oliver hugs his son to his chest and kisses his head. 

"I want to please you, Master!" says Troy. "Would you want me to be a girl?"

"No, slave," says Oliver, "I'd want you to be a boy with female parts. But altered to allow my size inside of you. But I haven't decided yet. You're still new and I want a better feel for what you want before I do something like that."

"Yes, Master!" says Troy excitedly. 

"You really want that, don't you, slave?" asks Oliver.

"I want what you want, Master!" says Troy, secretly hoping for the operation if it will please his master. He'd have something none of the other slaves have and that would make him special.

"I'll think about it," says Oliver. "I like you as you are right now. Part of why I bought you was to have another boy, so I hadn't planned on altering you that way."

"You bought me, Master?" asks Troy curiously.

"Yes, slave. You were cloned for the sole purpose of being a slave, and I bought you from Cadmus so that I could own you. You are obedient and beautiful, and I love you."

"I love you too, Master. ...So I was made to be your slave?"

"Yes, Troy. That's your entire reason for existing."

"I didn't know," says Troy. "But I'm happy and I'm glad you wanted me enough to buy me!"

"Yes, slave. There were others I could have bought instead, but I chose you. You're very special, Troy."

"Will you buy more slaves," asks Atlas.

"Probably. I'm hoping Lex will give me a beta for Christmas, but if not, I'll probably buy a red headed Kryptonian I saw. You can tell he's part Cole and part Roy by his facial structure and he has fabulous musculature."

"How many do you want, Master?" asks Petronius.

"Maybe a few more. No more than ten or twelve, tops. But I want to spend special time with each of you and right now I'm very happy just owning you."

"Thank you, Master," says Petronius. "We're happy you own us, too!"

"Now, I believe the vaporizer needs to be reloaded," says Oliver. "Petronius, would you get on that?"

"Yes, Master, right away!" says Petronius and he accepts the offered vape pen from Atlas and begins to reload it.

Lex comes in naked during the third round with the vaporizer. 

"Atlas, I've decided not to make you a woman. I'm certain you're pleased by that. However I want the omegas to have operations to add female parts to their anatomy. It will be just behind the scrotum and won't interfere with their male anatomy. Oliver, do you agree?"

"Yes, love, I think that'd be wonderful," says Oliver.

Petronius, Liam and Owen smile and laugh with glee. Petronius never thought he'd want to be intersex, but the prospect of being marked further as an omega and making his master happy brings him joy like he's never felt.

Joshua is less enthused about it, but very happy he'll be keeping his male anatomy.

"My love, I'll pay for the modifications since you paid for the last ones. Deal?" says Lex.

"Deal," says Oliver. "I can't wait to fuck the omegas like that."

"I'll be having more dense nerve endings ordered, so the sensation will be amazing for them. I'm certain you'll love it," says Lex.

"When are we doing this, Master?" asks Joshua.

"As soon as I have all of you reprogrammed. Oliver, would you like to reprogram yours as well? My treat."

"That's okay, Honey. I think my slaves are perfect."

"Even your alphas? They don't have any programming at all."

"I think they're plenty submissive without it," says Oliver. "It was Petronius who needed it the most. Now I know he loves me and isn't just faking it to make me happy."

"I always loved you, Master!" says Petronius. 

"I'm not sure you did," says Oliver, "but now you do, and that makes me so happy!"

"I got the programming because I love you and wanted to make you happy, Master!" says Petronius. "I didn't want it!"

"I know you didn't want it, love, but we're both so much happier now," says Oliver. "Don't you think it was worth it?"

"Yes, Master, but I'm trying to say I loved you even before the programming," says Petronius.

"Drop it, slave. I don't believe you," says Oliver.

Petronius looks stricken. "Yes, Master," he says obediently but sadly.

"Hey, none of that attitude, slave, or I will have to punish you," says Oliver.

"Yes, Master, I'm sorry, Master!" says Petronius sincerely.

"Good slave," says Oliver. "Lex, would you like to join us for a smoke?"

"No thank you, my love, I'm going to talk to Cadmus about the programming. I may take my slaves there tonight to get it done," says Lex.

"If you do, we could go to the clinic tomorrow," says Oliver.

"I won't have the time tomorrow," says Lex, "Presidency and all. You are welcome to take Joshua there if you like. I'll wire the money for the procedures tonight."

"Thanks, Honey," says Oliver.

"Atlas, Joshua," says Lex, "you may continue to visit here until I come get you, but be ready to come with me to Cadmus."

"Yes, Master," says Joshua and Atlas.

Lex leaves, regal as ever in his steps and Oliver grins at his omegas.

"Are you excited?" he asks.

"Yes, Master!" they all say.

"What about you Joshua? It'll be an entirely new way to make love and please your Master."

"I'm happy about it but not excited," says Joshua. "I like my body the way it is."

"Don't worry, Little Slave, I'm sure you'll love it after the tune-up. I'll wait for you to finish with that at Cadmus, but then I'm taking all the omegas to New Argo. It's always day there, and the clinic is open twenty four hours."

"Yes, Master Oliver," says Joshua.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Atlas is loving his new programming. He was scared of it at first but now he's just happy all the time. He loves his master, his master loves him, and he's the lead alpha, with the love of all the slaves. He feels adored, powerful and joyful. He can't wait to see his master, but Lex is busy with office work and then he'll be sleeping.

Joshua is likewise enjoying his new programming. He's never felt so alive before and as one of the youngest slaves, he has a position of utter submission, which he loves. He knows his master loves him and he loves his master deeply and truly. He was dedicated before but now, the chance to prove it by getting physically altered means a lot. He'll be short, four foot seven like the other omega slaves, and he'll have an entirely new way of showing his master love. He isn't unhappy with his body now, but the chance to change himself in a way that makes his master happy makes his heart soar.

The operations are painless, and Troy, Liam, Joshua and Petronius revel in their new anatomy. It's so sensitive right now that there's even a pleasurable sensation as they walk. 

Oliver asked to see the changes while they were in the clinic. The medical staff showed him imaging holograms and the boys themselves, allowing him to examine the changes alongside the doctors. He's _very_ pleased.

The new anatomy is an unusual orifice, unlike a vagina or an anus, but something in between. They're self-lubricating and deep enough to allow over two feet of phallus into them. The omegas take pride in their changes and can't wait to be of service with them. 

When they get home from New Krypton, Oliver delivers Joshua to Lex's bedroom and takes his slaves to his room. Roy and Cole are excited to see the changes and Oliver allows them to explore with their hands for a while while Oliver puts nectar in a new batch of weed, loading the vaporizer and inviting his slaves into his bed. He takes Petronius into his lap and orders Troy into Cole's and Liam into Roy's. 

He plays with Petronius' new genitals as they smoke and Petronius moans and gasps as he comes, his dick spurting come as his insides slicken. Oliver didn't realize the new anatomy would cause the male parts to respond, but he's happy they do. That way, the omegas can't fake an orgasm. 

The nectar does it's job and soon all six of them are ready for sex. Oliver orders Cole and Roy to go down on Petronius and Troy while he deflowers Liam for the second time.

The hole is _tight_ but the self lubrication makes it easier and Liam screams in ecstasy as he comes again and again throughout Oliver's twelve minute orgasm. When Oliver pulls out, Liam whines, hoping to be filled again, but Oliver simply kisses him chastely on the mouth and sets him aside for Roy to take.

Roy is much gentler than Oliver, but no less passionate as he fucks Liam's new anatomy. Cole has to hold himself back from fucking Petronius, but Oliver takes Petronius next, leaving Cole with Troy. Cole doesn't spare Troy his tongue and Cole enjoys going back and forth between Troy's orifices. 

Petronius is in complete awe of his master as Oliver takes him gently, mindful of making him cry. He wants to do it right this time. He works up Petronius in a crescendo of intensity as he plummets in and out of both holes, fucking his ass and his new pussy in a rhythm that brings Petronius to orgasm again and again before Oliver fucks him hard. Oliver begins spanking him as they fuck, and it brings Petronius to tears, but he tries to hide it, wanting to be strong for his master. Oliver spanks him again before saying, "Cry for me, bitch." Petronius wails and sobs and Oliver comes so hard he blacks out. When he wakes up a few moments later, Petronius is still working his cock, squeezing him with unnatural muscles and humping backwards on him as he rotates his hips. Oliver growls and takes him harshly again. Petronius continues to cry but keeps saying, "Thank you, Master!" And "I love you, Master." Petronius isn't just crying from pain. He's crying because the pleasure is so overwhelming and he can't keep his emotions in as he submits to his master.

When Oliver finally finishes with Petronius he makes out with him for several minutes, calling him a good slave and saying , "You're just what Master needs! You make me so proud! I love you, Petey. Daddy loves you."

Peter is still crying a bit when Cole takes him, leaving Troy to Oliver. Cole fucks Petronius in a hypnotic daze and Petronius clings to his alpha as they both get off again and again.

Oliver takes Troy in the ass first. He comes twice in there over an hour before plunging deep into Troy's pussy, making him scream. Troy keeps thanking him though and saying how much he loves his master. Oliver makes sure to bring Troy to climax several times before putting him aside and yanking Petronius away from Cole. 

They all make love for several hours before the nectar wears off at which point Oliver decides they all need to seriously rehydrate. He has Petronius and Cole go get the Powerade and some granola bars while Oliver pulls his other slaves to his chest and cuddles them on his bed.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Cole can't help but grope Petronius when they get to the kitchen. They have orders from Master but the nectar is still lingering and Petronius only takes a minute to come. Cole licks his slicked up fingers. It tastes more like masculine precome than anything, and he absently wonders if the prostate is involved in producing the slick. 

He washes his hands and cleans Petronius up with paper towels before retrieving the Powerade while Petronius gets the granola bars and a box of leftover donuts from the counter. They make it back to the room soon and Oliver is waiting, tapping his foot. He eyes the donuts and then the guilty looks on his slaves.

"No donuts for you," he says as they set the refreshments down. "You made me wait so you could indulge yourselves."

"Yes, Master," they say, both admitting their transgression and accepting their punishment. 

"But I have some leftover cookies, and the donuts were a great idea, so you may each have two cookies when I feed them to you."

Cole and Petronius smile. "Thank you, Master," they say in unison.

Oliver takes them all to the shower to feed them their Powerade and gives his alphas the drink first. He finishes with the omegas before telling Petronius to bathe him and sending the rest of them to their cage to wait for their turns to shower. 

When everyone's all cleaned up, Oliver sits on the bed as his slaves kneel in front of him. He handfeeds them granola bars first and then allows them to eat the donuts with their own hands while he feeds Cole and Petronius their cookies. By that point, they're all exhausted and Oliver locks his slaves in their cage before passing out on his bed.

When he wakes up, the alphas are fucking the omegas. He didn't give them expressed permission, but he didn't forbid it either. He puts a stop to it quickly though and tells them to shower together while he gets their clothes ready. They're all going to the office with him today while he does some PR and charity appearances. 

The slaves are impressed with their business attire and Cole thinks it's similar to what they wore to Oliver and Arsenal's ceremony. No shirts, but beautiful vests and slacks. Their collars will be easy to see and that makes them all very happy.

They kneel silently next to Oliver as he sits through a board meeting and works with PR advisors. It isn't lost on the employees that all the slaves seem very happy and the PR people decide to use that as an antidote for the rumors of forced servitude. They take pictures of all of the slaves smiling by Oliver's side and individual portraits of each of them. They set up short interviews to have quotes from them and have the whole thing formatted for magazine releases. Oliver looks over the pages proudly before leading his slaves out to lunch. They eat on the floor, but he and they prefer it that way and the restaurant doesn't complain. By all rights, they should, but they know who he is and that he could buy the restaurant and turn it into a parking lot. 

Lunch goes well, but members of the media are taking pictures and trying to get interviews with news cameras, so Oliver has to order his alphas to play security guard and get rid of the news personnel. After the first few are physically removed from Oliver's presence, the other members of the media give them space. Cole and Roy weren't rough, but they carried them princess style to the other side of the city. Oliver is very glad he didn't have them in their Blue Kryptonite collars. 

After lunch, they go back to the office and Oliver works while his slaves wait patiently. After about five and a half hours of that, Oliver leads them to the limo and they all go home. 

"You did very well today," says Oliver to his slaves once they're all at home. "You were patient and respectful and handled the interviews very well. I'm proud of all of you."

"Thank you, Master," they say in unison, grins on their faces.

"Now, I want Petronius and Roy to go train at the archery range, Liam, you're with Cole working on hand-to-hand in the arena and Troy, you'll be spending time with me.

"Yes, Master," they say in unison.

Everyone but Troy and Oliver leaves the room and Oliver tackles Troy onto the bed. He strips off Troy's slacks and starts working with his tongue, licking and sucking on Troy's privates, earning him an instant boner and a small amount of slick. Oliver dives his tongue inside his slave over and over again until Troy is coming and coming hard. Oliver gets up, pulls Troy's slacks up and fastens them. "That was just a little treat for my newest slave. I want you to be happy here. Are you happy Little Slave?"

"Yes, Master! Very happy!" says Troy.

"Good. I'll be taking you to spend time with Orion in the arena is he's available. I'd love to see what moves you have."

"Yes, Master! I can use a xiphos, a spear, a chakram and a lariat!" says Troy.

"Good," says Oliver. "We'll start with xiphoi. I'm sure there's an extra in the armory, but if not, I'll order some made…. And you'll need armor… how about we spend the rest of the evening getting you outfitted and ordering supplies. That way you can have everything you need."

"Will I be a superhero like everyone else?" asks Troy.

"Maybe with time," says Oliver. "I don't want us to rush into anything. But you can be 'Xiphos'. How do you like that for a codename?"

"I like it very much, Master."

"Good. That's what we'll call you then. Now I have to bring you to Adonis and see what he suggests for your gear. Let's go, Little Slave."

"Yes, Master," says Troy.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Troy chooses silver and forest green as the colors for his armor. His new xiphos and chakram match, having forest green as an accent color to the natural silver of the vibranium. Orion and Adonis are proud with the quick learning of the young Amazon and Oliver thinks he may be ready to patrol with Orion soon. He would prefer that the teams are groups of three with varying abilities in each group, but Orion has taken the young omega under his wing and Oliver is too sweet on the both of them to deny them their mentor/sidekick relationship. 

Oliver still patrols with Speedy, Red Arrow and Match, but he fears putting the others in the line of fire just yet. Omega and Silver Arrow (which he has shortened to Silver) are still in training, and despite their raw skill, are not prepared for the life and death situations that arise while on patrol. 

Oliver is happy with their uniforms though. Xiphos looks like a male Xena, and Silver now has a metallic colored vibranium leather hooded vest identical in design to Match's, Red Arrow's and Omega's. And Orion recently got his own armor, modeled after Troy's with purple and silver as his colors. 

To Oliver's surprise, Atlas has no interest in being a vigilante. He takes his service role very seriously and prefers to be available for the masters and slaves because he is lead alpha and is often in charge of watching over the others. Lex has high hopes that one day Atlas will make a name for himself in the vigilante business, but for now, Atlas would prefer to bodyguard his family rather than rescue the general public. 

But Atlas also has a secret that only he and Lex know and it's killing him on the inside. After Lex bedded Joshua for the first time since his most recent body modification, he decided he wanted the same from Atlas. The same humiliation, the same pleasure and the same orifice. Atlas spends his alone time furiously fingering himself in the shower, aching for his master's cock, but Lex has only fucked his new anatomy once, leaving Atlas to whine and beg for it. Lex seems to enjoy Atlas' need for it and doesn't give him what he wants for the sheer pleasure of denying his slave. He'll fuck Atlas senseless when Atlas can think of nothing but being penetrated by his master. 

The saving grace is that Atlas was allowed to keep his male anatomy and its size. His masculine pride isn't completely taken from him but he's secretly humiliated that his master had him operated on to give him a pussy. He can only imagine how the other slaves would react. Would they laugh at him? Challenge him for his position? Gangfuck him? Does he want any of those things? He doesn't honestly know what he wants anymore except to please his master. Lex has commanded him to keep his secret and he will until Lex says he doesn't have to anymore. Even then, he's humiliated to be less than a man, and he hopes no one will ever find out.

His hopes are dashed when Oliver takes him to his office and lets him know the truth. Those with X-ray vision already know. They've heard his keening and moaning in the shower and the voyeurists that they are, have seen what he was doing. He tries to explain.

"Master Oliver, I was just fingering my asshole! It's no different from the other slaves!"

"No, Atlas. The angle was all wrong. Of course you can strip and prove me wrong."

Atlas hangs his head. "There's no need. We both know what you'll find."

"As I thought. Now then, why don't I tell Lex that the cat's out of the bag and that you need him to fuck you desperately. I can't stand to see you suffer like this, so if he won't take you, I will."

"Master Oliver, I only want Master to—"

"—That's up to your master. Not you. I'm texting him now."

Atlas waits in shame as the masters correspond. A few phone chimes later, Oliver clears off his desk and lays Atlas down on top of it. "I promise, you'll love this," says Oliver as he pulls Atlas' sweatpants down. Atlas is already hard in anticipation. He doesn't want to belong to anyone but his master, but if Lex died or ever forsook him, he'd happily offer his service to Oliver. 

Oliver doesn't bother giving Atlas oral. They're both too anxious for Oliver to penetrate him, and when he sticks the head of his oversized cock into Atlas' pussy, Atlas whines for more and tries to take more into himself. Just for that, Oliver makes him wait a full minute without moving. Then Oliver pushes slowly into him, granting him the pleasure he couldn't simulate with his fingers. 

Oliver gently fucks in and out of him as Atlas moans and keens. Oliver slowly gets more vigorous in his movements, expertly working Atlas up to the harsher movements before pounding him relentlessly. It's animalistic by the time Oliver finally comes, and the feeling of being filled shoots Atlas far over the edge and he comes in his pussy and out of his cock. Their orgasms last for nearly twenty minutes as Oliver keeps making love to him, calling him a good slave and telling him, "If Lex is willing, I'm going to buy you. A little change in your programming and all you'll want is me."

Atlas is too far gone to think straight and he tries to respond but can only moan and whisper, "I love you, Master Oliver."

Satisfied that he has the adoration of the lead alpha, Oliver kisses him harshly before sending him to the shower. It was a really good idea to address this. He thought Lex would say 'no', but apparently he wants Atlas to realize no one fucks him like his master does. 

Oliver's okay with being second best to his husband. He's first best to his five slaves and he doesn't begrudge Lex the dedication and love of his own. But he's going to fuck Atlas senseless every chance he gets. He really hopes Lex is willing to sell him. He wants to offer a lower amount of money first and then work his way up as necessary, but he's willing to spend up to thirty-seven billion on the lead alpha slave. He won't spend more than eight hundred million on another one, but for Atlas, he's willing to pay more. 

Satisfied that Atlas will want his cock almost as much as he wants Lex's, Oliver goes back to working and concentrates on his business.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Why didn't you tell us?" asks Orion. "We wouldn't make fun of you." They're all sitting in the cage in Lex's room. Cole has brought the vaporizer over from his cage, and Hemlock provided him with a new batch of weed. They all are looking at Atlas with everything from intrigue to mild concern.

"I'm embarrassed. I don't want to talk about it," says Atlas. 

"But you want someone to finger you, right?" says Roy picking up on the other alphas body language.

"Make it tongue and you're golden," says Atlas. Roy and Tiberius quickly arrange themselves to trade off licking Atlas' pussy and sucking his balls. 

Atlas moans.

Cole laughs at the relief Atlas is feeling and wonders why he didn't just express his needs before. Any one of them would have been glad to lend him their tongue.

"Go ahead and laugh, Cole! You're still my bitch and I'm still lead alpha!"

"I'm laughing that you didn't ask for this from us before. We would have helped you out."

"Oh," says Atlas. "Well, now you can. Only Master and Master Oliver can fuck me, but anytime you want to lend a hand, just let me know."

"A whole hand?" asks Joshua.

"Sure, why not?" says Atlas. "Just not today. I want to revel in the feeling I have right now."

"Do you think Master will let the omegas fuck you? You know, since they're all tiny," asks Orion.

"I have no idea," says Atlas. "All I want is Master, but I'm starting to realize I have needs that fingers just won't take care of."

"It's like that for us, too," says Petronius. "But the Masters let us top each other."

"I might see if the other alphas can top me on occasion. I'll still be in charge and dominating, but I could use their cocks for some satisfaction."

"Happy to help, boss," says Roy as he switches positions with Tiberius, tasting his own master's jism in Atlas' opening and getting rock hard.

The smoke session devolves into a lazy orgy as the betas and alphas fuck the omegas and someone keeps a finger or tongue in Atlas at all times. They finally stop when Lex gets home and begins to disrobe. 

"Atlas, I'll be fucking you now the rest of you can wait patiently to be involved. The new rule is that only the other alphas may fuck Atlas, but only if he's in charge. Betas, you'll have to be content with fucking each other and Joshua."

"Yes, Master," they all say in unison. 

"Good. Atlas, bed, now."

Atlas reaches for the keys to unlock the cage and quickly positions himself on the bed. Lex flips him over to face him and rams him hard with his cock. Atlas is already precomming in his pussy and Lex has no problem bottoming out. The feeling of his master inside him gives Atlas a euphoria that he only feels with his master. Lex is counting on that euphoria, knowing the programming is working as he brings Atlas to completion again and again. He only feels that with Lex and Lex loves that.

The other slaves watch hungrily and can't help but touch themselves as they watch Atlas being taken apart by Lex. The entire thing is entrancing and the omegas come silently again and again as the alphas and betas masturbate lazily. It takes a lot more for them to come than the omegas and they have no intention of doing so without expressed permission. Lex doesn't finish with Atlas for three hours, but when he does, he locks him in with the alphas and betas before giving the same treatment to each of the omegas. The betas are next, then Roy and Cole.

By the time he's finished with all of them, it's dawn again and Lex takes a quick nap in his bed while all of the slaves congregate in the cage, starting up another round of the vaporizer. Joshua climbs into Atlas' lap and puts his entrance against Atlas' cock. 

"Okay, Little Slave," says Atlas and he pushes inside, pulling Joshua all the way down until their hips are colliding and Joshua is all the way in his lap. They sit like this as they smoke and Roy and Cole can't help but put Liam and Owen in their laps in the same manner.

"What a ride!" says Tiberius. "I've never had sex like that before."

"He must have been frustrated from work," says Atlas. "He's always more intense when he is."

"You're master is da bomb!" says Cole. "That was amazing. Ours is better, but if we had to be sold, I'd want your master."

"You really think Master would ever sell us?" says Roy. "I mean the others, maybe, but we're his lovers. He had us before anyone else."

"Liam's the favorite," Cole points out.

"I dunno," says Liam, "he gives a lot of extra attention to Petey."

"That's only because Pete's his son," says Atlas. "He loves all of you."

"If anyone's going to get sold," says Tiberius, "it'll be me. We all know I'm the least favorite of any of you."

"Maybe," says Atlas, "but Master doesn't love you any less."

"I don't know. I want him more than I want anyone, but you and Joshua are the favorites, Orion's an Amazonian Demigod – I mean how can I complete with a _god_?!! – and I'm just—"

"An Apokalyptan New God," says Atlas. "One of two on the entire planet. You're rare, Ty, and Master loves owning the rare and valuable. I doubt anyone could even afford you."

"He's right, Ty," says Roy. "Lex won't sell you if only because you're unique."

"That makes me feel a little better. Thanks guys."

"You ever want to be a vigilante?" asks Orion. "We're still in training but someone with your powerset would be—"

"Redundant," says Tiberius. "Maybe I'll ask Master if he needs an office assistant or a full-time body guard. I'd love the chance to be with him more and that's something that could out my powers to good use."

"He already has Mercy-bots," says Cole.

"Yeah, but I can do better than some machine. Plus, I wouldn't have any trouble with metal detectors."

The others laugh. "I don't think the President has to worry about those," says Liam.

"Either way, I could be an asset to him," says Tiberius, "I could go to bodyguard school and everything!"

"Your place is here," grumbles Lex. "Your brothers need you more than you realize. Now kindly shut the fuck up or go to Oliver's room."

"Yes, Master," they all say.

Atlas takes the cage keys and unlocks the cage, leading them all out of the room and down the hall. When they get to Oliver's room, he's going over progress reports on his bed and has them laid out in a system only he understands. He looks up and holds out his hand. Atlas gives him the key and Oliver locks them all in for the night.

"Master Oliver?" says Atlas, "Is it true you're trying to buy me?"

"Yes, slave, it's true. I don't think Lex will go for it though. And I don't have to ask your preference, right now you're programmed to only be his, but that programming will change if I manage to buy you."

"What is he going for?" asks Petronius.

"Lex wants one hundred and fifty. I'm willing to offer thirty at this point."

"Dollars?" asks Liam.

"Billion," says Oliver. 

Atlas puffs with pride. "Master thinks I'm worth one hundred and fifty billion dollars?"

"That's with a fifty percent discount and another eighty-five percent off of that. He's playing hard ball but I think I can get him to knock it down to forty billion. We'll see."

"I hope he doesn't sell me," says Atlas.

"Don't worry. If he does, you'll love it. You already said you love me. Is that true or was it the heat of the moment?"

"Both, Master Oliver."

"Well, I'm thinking about buying you, but ultimately it would be tons cheaper just to have a clone of you made with your exact memories. He'd be like Roy is to Arsenal. Then the two of you can decide who's lead alpha and won't that be fun?"

Atlas doesn't like the idea of being challenged but having another of him in the house doesn't sound so bad. "It'd be great to have a workout partner that can keep up with me, Master Oliver."

"I'll keep that in mind. You boys have your smoke and then you can decide amongst yourselves who gets my attentions when I'm done with work."

"Yes, Master," they all say. Roy and Colton stare each other down, but Atlas makes it clear from his expression that he's not going down without a fight. Petronius sits there smugly and doesn't bother with posturing. He already knows his father will pick him.

Oliver smiles upon taking in the scene. _That Petey is one clever kid_, thinks Oliver.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The masters are feeling the need to get more and more controlling and dominating. The body mods of their slaves are an expression of the need to change someone to their liking. In some relationships, domination is a slip away from being psychological abuse, and the slippery slope that Lex and Oliver are on with the slaves shows.
> 
> I also imagine that whole Lex and Oliver are so busy with their slaves that Clark has more time for Jason and Mon-El, hopefully bringing some balance to Mon-El's feelings of abandonment.


	20. Ajax and the Collaring Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new clone is made and makes his home with our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!!
> 
> INCEST
> 
> SLAVERY
> 
> EPHEBOPHILIA
> 
> ROY AND OLIVER IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS
> 
> UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS
> 
> BODY MODIFICATION
> 
> MIND MODIFICATION
> 
> INTERSEX CHARACTERS
> 
> ALPHA/BETA/OMEGA DYNAMICS
> 
> DRUGS
> 
> SEX POLLEN AS DRUGS

  


Atlas is confused. He's kneeling in a large lab and his master is approaching. But it's not Lex. It's someone else. He feels absolutely submissive to the man and knows he would do anything to please him. And when his master gets close enough, he recognizes him.

It's Master Oliver. 

_No. Just 'Master', now._

"Welcome to the world, Ajax," says Oliver.

"Who's Ajax, Master?"

"That's your name, slave. Now come here and give me a hug like I know you want to."

Atlas quickly runs into his master's arms and inhales his scent, kissing his neck and holding him tight.

"We have some work to do, Ajax," says Oliver. "We're going to New Argo, then Kryptonopolis. I want to officially own you by nightfall."

"You bought me from Master Luthor?" asks Atlas.

"No, slave. You're brand new to the world. I bought you from Cadmus."

Atlas remembers when Oliver said he might clone him and give the clone his memories. Just like Red Arrow is to the original Roy Harper. 

_I'm the clone!_ thinks Atlas.

As if reading his mind, Oliver softens. "Yes, my love. You're the clone of Atlas."

Ajax cries into his master's arms, realizing that his memories are not his own and all that was truly real is what has happened in the past minute or so.

Oliver pets his hair and shushes him. When Ajax is feeling better, Oliver leads him by the hand to the zeta beam platform and they go to New Argo.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Getting the procedure done the 'second' time isn't as scary as the first. He knows what to expect and knows how happy it will make him and his master. Oliver is giddy when the procedure is finished and gives Ajax a quick grope before leading him to zeta to Kryptonopolis for the paperwork. 

Once they have the Certificate of Ownership, Oliver takes him home to give him a new collar. It's identical to his other slaves' collars except that it has a 'B' on it.

"I'm a beta, Master?" asks Ajax, afraid of the implications.

"I don't have one yet, and you'll be perfect," says Oliver. "Be happy with your position. I love you and you will obey me, and that's all that really matters."

"Yes, Master. I exist to please you."

"Good slave. Now hold still." Oliver collars his new beta and kisses him on the mouth. "I love you, Ajax. Do you love me?"

"With all my heart, Master!"

"Good. I'm going to take your virginity now. Pussy first. Ass later. Do you understand, slave?" 

"Yes, Master! I want no one but you!"

Ajax quickly strips and kneels in front of Oliver. Oliver guides him up, kisses him roughly and throws him on the bed. _This is it!_ thinks Ajax. __

Oliver licks him first, exploring Ajax with his tongue. Ajax can't believe how magical it feels! It's like he's died and gone to heaven! He pulses and lubricates as Oliver does things with his tongue that make Ajax scream in ecstasy.

Then Oliver surprises him by mounting him quickly, smoothly shoving his entire length inside of Ajax. Ajax gasps and pants, trying to catch his breath, but Oliver isn't waiting. He gently fucks Ajax's pussy until Ajax feels like he's going to come. Oliver picks up the pace and they come together in what Ajax thinks is the most real, the most beautiful and the important moment of his life.

Oliver doesn't stop. They come together for half an hour while Oliver starts to get harsh and by the time their orgasm is finished, they're on the brink of another one.

Oliver makes love to Ajax for hours before they stop. The stimulation is killing Ajax because he never wants his master outside of him. All there is to him is his master and obedience. He wants nothing more in his life.

Oliver eventually pulls out, causing Ajax to keen and moan. "Good job, slave," says Oliver. "You make me very happy."

Ajax glows with pride and overwhelming happiness.

"I love you, Master," he says. 

Oliver looks at him with adoration. 

"I love you too, Ajax. Welcome to my family."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Atlas is staring at his clone with the exact same expression the clone is returning. It's a mixture of _What the fuck?!_ blended with love.

Ajax is the first to move. Atlas thinks his clone wants a hug, but Ajax is on his knees, submitting to the lead alpha.

"Look up," commands Atlas. When Ajax looks up, Atlas can see the beta symbol on his collar. "You're a beta?"

"Yes, alpha," says Ajax.

"Huh. Never saw that coming," says Atlas. "Looks like you have my muscles. You ready to work out?"

"Anytime, alpha."

"Okay, let's go to the gym, and when we're done I'm going to fuck you. That okay with you?"

"Yes, alpha. I'd love that," says Ajax honestly.

"In the pussy," says Atlas.

"Yes, alpha," says Ajax, mouth beginning to water.

"Your programming… you're very submissive."

"Only to my superiors, alpha," Ajax says.

"Good. I'd hate for you to damage our image. Okay, let's go. We'll start with legs and move our way up."

"Yes, alpha," says Ajax.

They work out for a few hours and Atlas realizes that he has an equal in everything but rank. This clone can do everything he can do, has his face, his age and his memories. It seems the only difference is that he's a beta, and Atlas is secretly very grateful that Oliver left him with an unchallenged position. 

In the locker room, when Atlas wrestles his clone into submission, he knows the clone is allowing it, obediently submitting to his alpha. Atlas twists his arms behind his back and starts to slide into Ajax with deft movements. They bring each other to the brink several times, edging each other until they're ready to come. Ajax can't believe how good it feels and Atlas is filled with a dominant pleasure, knowing that he's dominating someone so powerful – his equal. 

When they finally come, it's like an earthquake that shakes them unconscious. They both black out from the intensity and wake up to find themselves still coming all over each other on the shower floor. 

Atlas quickly dives right back in so he can finish coming inside his beta and Ajax pushes into the pressure, welcoming Atlas' huge cock inside him. They come for minutes on end, fucking on the shower's tile floor before finally feeling sated. Atlas kisses Ajax dominantly and says, "Good slave." 

The words bring Ajax joy. He's pleased his alpha! 

When they've cleaned up and gotten dressed in sweat pants and sweat socks, they walk up the stairs to Oliver's bedroom where Atlas finds that the other slaves are cuddling in the cage.

"Wake up sleepy heads, it's time to smoke with the new beta!" says Atlas. He manhandles Ajax into the cage, just because he can, and locks the gate behind them. He tosses the key to Oliver's bed and sits down next to his clone. 

Cole gets the vaporizer loaded up and hands it to Atlas. Atlas gives his vapor to Ajax in a passionate kiss, passing the pipe to Roy before letting his hands wander and feeling his own come dripping out of Ajax. Ajax moans, and the others get boners watching the two as Atlas masturbates Ajax's pussy. Finally, Cole can't take any more and grabs Liam to masturbate his entrance, with Orion and Tiberius grabbing Joshua and Troy to do the same. Roy hits the vaporizer a few times, letting the others enjoy each other before he passes it to Cole. Cole shares his vapor with Liam and passes it to Orion. They smoke and fondle for a while until Tiberius finally says, "Those look like a lot of fun."

"They are!' says Ajax. "So much fun!" He's practically about to come and seeing this, Roy dives in to take the beta's cock in his mouth and suck him off as he orgasms. Roy sucks and swallows through the entire orgasm as the others smoke. 

"I wonder how much he costs," says Troy. "I was a little over half a billion."

"Master said I was eight hundred million," says Ajax. "I don't know if that's good or bad."

"That's good," says Roy. "He wouldn't spend that much money on someone he has tentative feelings about. He throws money around a bit but not that kind of money. He really wanted you, Ajax. He does want you."

"I kind of wish I wasn't a beta though," says Ajax, feeling a sting inside from voicing a disagreement with his master's will.

"You're a wonderful beta!" says Atlas. "So obedient, so precious… I'm really glad you're here with us."

"Me too," says Ajax.

"You don't think Master would make all the betas like you, do you?" asks Orion.

Atlas says, "No boys. Ajax is like that because he's my clone. I doubt Master wants all of his slaves to be pussy boys."

"I'm glad ours doesn't," says Cole. "I'd do it for him, but I don't have programming like you guys. I couldn't enjoy it like you do."

"You'll enjoy what I tell you to, slave," says Oliver as he enters the room. "But I think you're perfect just the way you are. No improvements needed for my alphas."

"Thank you, Master," say Roy and Cole.

"Fath– I mean, Master… what are the rules with Ajax?" says Petronius.

"Same as the rules with your alphas. You can only top other omegas, but your beta and alphas can fuck you any way they want. You are subservient to the most dominant person in the room and right now that's me. Petronius I'm letting you out of the cage so you can come bathe me in the shower. The rest of you, do as Atlas says."

Oliver takes the cage key and opens the gate to let Petronius out. Once Petronius is kneeling on the floor outside the cage, he locks it again and puts the key on his nightstand. He takes a bottle from the nightstand and passes it to Atlas through the bars of the cage.

"Just in case you need it," says Oliver. That's when Atlas realizes what it is. _Nectar!_

"I'll use it cautiously, Master Oliver."

"That's a good slave. Just remember, only a few drops each or you'll be late for dinner."

"Yes, Master Oliver," says Atlas.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Hemlock was kind enough to drop off several eye droppers and a bag of weed. He promised to cuddle sometime but doesn't want to be present while they're on nectar. As an Ace, being in the middle of lust-crazed sex addicts doesn't appeal to him. His brother on the other hand would love it. Jax is a horny repressed teenager with a wild streak. But unfortunately for him, all of the sex addicts in the house are dudes. That doesn't do it for him.

It does do it for Atlas though. He's currently using the eye droppers to insert nectar into the pussies of Ajax, Petronius, Liam, Joshua and Troy and the asses of Roy, Cole, Tiberius and Orion. He's careful not to put in too much, and he does himself last, injecting the nectar into his own pussy. The results are nearly instantaneous, but Atlas insists everyone smoke another bowl with him before they get up to their sexcapades. But Roy is giving him the eye and he knows that if he doesn't give in, Ajax is going to be double teamed by Cole and Roy. Atlas decides he's okay with that. He'll fuck the omegas tonight and let the betas help him out. Ajax can have fun being taken by the other alphas. He's only ever submitted to Oliver and Atlas, so a double dicking might do him some good. Atlas may even get adventurous enough to try it. Just not tonight.

By the time the fourth round of the vaporizer comes around, Cole and Roy have seduced Ajax into sitting between them. They are technically his alphas as they are owned by the same master. They each have a hand on his ten-inch cock stroking it gently as everyone smokes.

"God! This is so intense!" says Ajax.

"No kidding," says Roy. "This must be a new formula. It's never been like this before."

"I'm glad I measured carefully," says Atlas. "I think we'd all be half aware while fucking each other silly right now. But this… this is like I can see the stars in the sky from here."

"You can," says Tiberius. "X-K, remember? The nectar must be fucking with your x-ray vision."

"Oh… yeah, that makes sense…" says Atlas.

"Did you hear Bruce Wayne made an offer to Master to buy Liam," says Cole. "He wants to 'rescue' him."

"I don't need to be rescued!" says Liam. "I'm happy and I'm safe and I'm healthy and productive… why would I need rescuing?"

"I think it's just 'cause he wants another Jason. He screwed up pretty bad with the original," says Roy.

"Being a slave is all I want!" says Liam, "I don't want to be Robin! I'm Omega!"

"No one's going to make you Robin, Little Slave," says Atlas. "No more than anyone's going to make me Robin."

Liam starts to relax. "Master better not sell me," he says quietly. To help his fellow omega get off that train of thought, Petronius tackles Liam onto the bed and puts his hard three inches inside of him. Liam moans and rotates his hips, getting just the right angle. The others watch in silence as the omegas make love and Atlas says, "Who else thought they were going to go first?"

"I thought we were going to go first!" says Joshua, climbing into Atlas' lap.

"Be patient, Little Slave. I'm still smoking and so are you… Joshua, are you dripping?"

"I'm fucking horny, Atlas!" says Joshua and Atlas can't help but put Joshua face down and give him oral on both entrances.

"You owe me twenty bucks," says Roy to Cole.

"Nuh-Uh. We didn't shake on it," says Cole. 

Unexpectedly, Ajax crashes his lips to Cole's, then to Roy's. The alphas stare at him, boners raging.

"Take me, alphas?" is all Ajax says and quickly, Roy and Cole lay him down and pick a hole. Cole ends up in Ajax's ass and Roy in his pussy and they gently enter him as they kiss him on the neck and mouth. Ajax is in heaven. Not only does his master and head alpha love him but his direct alphas love him too, and they are showing it in the way they move their hips penetrating him a little at a time until he's taking all fourteen inches from both sides. Their dicks are thick like Master's and Atlas', and they're pumping in and out of him, teasing his sphincters and making him moan. The feeling when they bottom out together is amazing and their twin ballsacks banging against his nether-regions as they begin to pound him is absolute bliss. It's when Cole moves out of his ass and into his pussy that the real action starts. The identical cocks are both in his pussy, lubricated by his precome and pounding in unison. Then they stagger, each pushing in as the other pulls out. The feeling is amazing and he can't believe his alphas are so in sync with each other. They start thrusting in unison again, this time _hard_ bringing Ajax to orgasm as he gushes from his cock and leaks from his pussy. He clenches so hard on them and they fuck him harder and harder until they're roaring with release, gushing their come into him and spasming with orgasm. The orgasms last for over ten minutes and all the while, Ajax thanks the universe and his master that he's a beta.

Meanwhile, Orion has taken Troy on his cock and is masturbating his hard three inches, bringing the omega to climax again and again. Troy clenches and squeezes on his cock with each orgasm and Orion just enjoys the sensation for half an hour before pounding into his protége by bouncing him up and down on his lap. Troy keeps coming and coming and Orion waits it out, extending his pleasure before finally allowing himself to orgasm. 

Atlas has been giving Joshua oral this whole time, bringing his omega to release repeatedly by alternating his ass, his pussy and his cock, sucking, licking and tonguing as much as he can. But he's saving his orgasm. He only wants his master and he knows it's worth the wait. He only hopes he can hold on that long.

Petronius has been dominating Liam this entire time, thrusting all three inches on his cock into him over and over again. They've lost count of how many times they've come, but each release only brings them into a deeper trance of _sex_ and _want_ and _need_. Petronius enjoys topping, and this to him is absolute bliss. His master said he could top the other omegas and goddamnit, he's glad he did. There's nothing like Master inside him, but the next best thing is being inside Liam. He can see why he's Master's favorite.

Tiberius feels a little left out, but gives a hand here and a tongue there, contributing to everyone's orgasm but his own. It's an hour later when Ajax pounces on him and shoves into him roughly.

"I'm the lead beta!" shouts Ajax.

Tiberius just moans and gasps as Ajax fucks him into the mattress. 

"Say it!! Say I'm the lead beta!!" yells Ajax.

"You're in charge! You're the lead beta!" says Tiberius. 

"Good, now keep saying it until I come in you!!" growls Ajax.

"You're the lead beta!! You're the lead beta!!"

"Now say you're my bitch!!"

"I'm your bitch, Ajax!! I'm your bitch!!"

Tiberius' screams of submission are what finally give them an audience. Lex and Oliver came in to tell them to keep it down, but upon seeing Ajax challenging Tiberius for his position and winning, they stand and marvel at the accomplishment. Ajax has truly made his place in the family and is taking it now as he roughly takes Tiberius.

They watch until Ajax finally comes inside Tiberius with a huge roar of triumph. It takes several minutes for Ajax to finish with his conquest, and when he does, he gives Orion the same treatment, dominating the Amazon and bringing him into submissive ecstasy. 

When he's finished with both of them, all the slaves are either staring at them or staring at their masters. Lex begins clapping and Oliver with him. The other slaves start clapping to until Cole finally gives a whoop and the slaves begin to cheer. "_Ajax! Ajax! Ajax! Ajax!_"

Atlas brings Ajax into a hug and says, "I knew you'd make us proud."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Dinner is awkward at best. Everyone in the house heard as Ajax won his title of lead beta, but it only leaves some of them with more questions. 

"Is it like submission wrestling?" asks Conner.

"No, I think it's like dogs," says Jonathan.

"We aren't having this conversation at the dinner table," says Clark.

"Why not, Dear?" asks Lex. "We should be proud of young Ajax."

"We have sex all the time," says Conner, "What's the difference?"

"The difference is that Ajax earned the right to be the next in charge if there are no alphas or masters around," says Oliver, "He's a hair's-width away from being an alpha himself, and he came into this family as the lowest ranking beta. And it's only been a day. It's like having a huge promotion on the first day of work."

"Don't try to dominate us though," says Roy to Ajax. "Cole and I will beat you down."

"I'd expect no less of you," says Ajax.

"So this _is_ like wrestling," says Conner.

The slaves laugh, but Conner doesn't get what's so funny.

"I was reading some stuff online that may help you understand this better," says Hemlock. "I'll give you the website after dinner."

"At least James has manners," says Clark. "Now then, who wants to watch a movie after dinner?"

"I do," says Chris.

"I have to do homework," says Conner.

"I think I'm still a bit nectared up," says Ajax. "Is that normal?"

"It's a new formula," says Hemlock. "Why don't you all fill out forms for me so I can get a good sense of how you felt and how you feel. This may help me improve the formula or determine the right dosage."

"Okay," says Oliver. "After dinner, all slaves report to Hemlock."

"Yes, Master Oliver," the slaves say in unison.

"Good slaves."

Everyone is quiet for a moment.

"Does it bother anyone else that we have actual slaves in this house?" asks Jonathan.

"Voluntary slaves," says Oliver.

"Whom are legally your property," says Jonathan, "That doesn't bother you?"

"If you'd asked me a year ago I would have thought it was unfathomable," says Oliver, "but they are a beloved part of the family, and I don't want you to disrespect that. They don't deserve it."

"But they deserve freedom!" says Jonathan. "Slavery is wrong!"

"Listen, punk," says Atlas, "We don't want freedom. We freely chose this life and it's what makes us happy. I'd want you to have whatever kind of relationships make you happy as an adult. You and Chris want to grow old together and have little clone kids? I'll support you all the way. Please support us or at least don't insult us to our faces."

"Atlas," says Clark. "I believe you have very valid points, and I support your choices and lifestyle. But if you ever call my child a 'punk' again, I'll beat you to Saturn and back so fast it will make your head spin."

"Yes, Daddy Clark, I'm sorry Daddy Clark. I'm sorry, Jonathan."

"Good—" Oliver starts.

"Don't say it or we'll just have a repeat," says Jason. 

"— slave?" says Oliver.

Chris throws a potato chip at him. 

Then Liam throws a bowlful of potato chips at Chris. 

Then Jonathan throws some barbecue chicken at Liam. 

Then Troy throws more barbecue chicken at Jonathan. Then Hemlock throws salad at Troy, and Joshua throws a baked potato at Hemlock, and Jason throws a piece of pie at Joshua and Atlas throws whipped cream at Jason and Jay throws a hard apple at Atlas, hitting him in the head.

Atlas dives across the table, shoving an entire casserole into Jay's face at superhuman speed and Clark yells, "_ENOUGH!!!_"

A pie flies across the table and hits Clark in the face. 

"Okay, who threw that?" says Clark impatiently.

Chris starts giggling maniacally.

"What is _wrong_ with you?! You wasted _pie_!!"

Oliver grabs a baked potato with sour cream and upends it onto Clark's head before smearing it across his face.

"That's for being a party pooper," says Oliver.

Clark and Oliver disappear in a flash and no one but them knows what happens next.

Oliver gasps for air as he comes up from the bottom of a drum of sour cream in a Daisy Farms factory. 

"I'll get you for this Kal-El."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"How come I don't have a tattoo?" asks Ajax for the fifth time. "I'm his property, too!" 

Ajax, Roy and Atlas are in the cage in Oliver's room, sitting and talking in nothing but their collars. They're lounging on the mattress enjoying each other's company except for Ajax's incessant whining.

"You'll get it at your collaring ceremony," says Roy for the fifth time. "You're still his property but the collaring ceremony is special. Trust me, you'll love it."

"But Petey has the tattoo and he didn't have a collaring ceremony!" whines Ajax.

"Don't whine, clone," says Atlas. "It's not manly."

"I'll show you manly!" says Ajax as he tackles Atlas to the mattress and starts tickling him.

Atlas laughs jubilantly as his clone tickles him into submission. They both know it's just playing around and that Atlas would never truly submit to Ajax, but Ajax feels a burst of pride when he lands himself on top.

"I'm king of the world!" he yells, spreading his arms. That leaves his armpits open for Atlas to get his revenge. 

Atlas tickles Ajax until he can barely breathe, turning him into a huffing ball of submission underneath him. 

Roy laughs at their antics and climbs on top of Ajax with Altas. "Nice chair we have here," says Roy.

"Yes, it's very comfy," says Atlas.

That just makes Ajax laugh even more.

"Does this count as an arm chair since it has arms?" continues Roy.

"I think it's more of a lounge chair, you just have to unfold it and spread it out a little."

Ajax laughs some more.

"Like a beanbag chair?" says Roy.

"A beanbag lounge chair!" declares Atlas.

Ajax cackles.

"Fine, we'll let you up, you goober," says Atlas, climbing off Ajax and knocking Roy to the side.

"Trust me, Ajax," says Roy, "getting the tattoo will be way better at the collaring ceremony. I know you want it now, but it will be worth the wait."

"Okay, alpha. If you say so," says Ajax.

"I do say so."

Oliver comes into the room and undresses after work. It's been a long day and he's ready to just relax. 

"What's happenin', slaves?" says Oliver.

"I want the tattoo!" says Ajax.

"The collaring ceremony is this weekend. You can wait. Even Petey is getting his removed just so he can have it done during the ceremony."

"Wait, really?" asks Ajax.

"Yes, really. It's an important part of the ceremony. Atlas, would you mind buzzing Roy, Cole and Liam's hair for me this afternoon? A quarter inch, please. I want them ready for the ceremony and I don't have time to do it myself. I'd ask Lex but I'm not sure if he'd take that as an insult."

"Why would he take that as an insult?" Ajax and Atlas ask at the same time.

"He can't grow hair," says Oliver. "And asking him to buzz someone else's may be hurtful."

"But he has eyebrows," says Atlas.

"They're implants," says Oliver. "You really think a billionaire who can't grow hair wouldn't get implants?"

"I never really thought about it," says Atlas.

"Well, whatever you do, don't bring it up. I used to make fun of him for it, and I don't think he'd appreciate that I told you."

"I'll go ahead and buzz your slaves' hair for them," says Atlas, pulling out the cage keys and unlocking the gate.

"Just Roy, Cole and Liam. Troy, Ajax and Petey still have to have full heads of hair for the ceremony."

"Yes, Master Oliver," says Atlas.

"Good. I'm going to lay down for a bit. Don't disturb me for a few hours."

"Yes Master," say Roy and Ajax.

"Yes, Master Oliver," says Atlas.

Atlas goes to find Cole and Liam and takes them to one of the spare bathrooms to buzz off their short hair. Cole is a bit indignant that Oliver passed the buck to Atlas and not even Clark or Jason. But he says nothing about it since he knows better than to challenge his alpha or disobey his master. 

Once all of their heads are shaved, they look like they did a few months ago just after their collaring ceremony. It gives them a boost of pride and they have to admit that Atlas did a good job.

They clean up the mess together and go to Lex's room to cuddle with the other slaves and smoke. Ajax is busy fucking the betas, going back and forth between them as they kneel in front of him with their heads down. Joshua is bottoming for Petronius and Troy who are fucking him from the front and the back. 

Atlas breaks up the orgy before he's tempted to join, and Cole breaks out his vaporizer. They sit in a circle, still fondling their partners and Ajax permits the other betas to finger him lazily as they smoke. He's already slicked up from coming in each of them and though they know it's off limits, Tiberius and Orion both want to fuck the hell out of Ajax's pussy. Preferably at the same time. 

Atlas takes the first hit, passing his vapor to Joshua, then Roy to Liam, Cole to Troy and Ajax to Petronius. Then the other betas smoke, passing their vapors to each other and the vaporizer travels back to Atlas.

"Less than a week!" says Petronius. "I'm so psyched!"

"We already belong to him," says Ajax, "what's the point in a collaring ceremony?"

"It's special," says Roy, "like a wedding for slaves and masters. It's a lifelong commitment."

"I'm already committed to him for life! All of us are!" says Ajax.

"But the ceremony is a way of publicly announcing it and making your master happy," says Atlas. "I know you want to make Master Oliver happy."

"Of course I do!" says Ajax. "I just don't understand it."

"Don't bother trying then," says Cole. "It will make sense to you when it happens. If not, then don't question it any more than you would question Master's other preferences."

"Yes, alpha. You're right. We exist for his pleasure, and I don't have to understand everything he wants. I just have to do it."

"I'm glad you understand that," says Cole.

"I'm still really psyched," says Petronius. "We'll get new collars and shackle bracers and tattoos and haircuts! Master Oliver prefers all of his slaves to have short hair."

"My hair's short enough," says Ajax, running his hands through his hair.

"It gets in your eyes," says Troy.

"Not by much," says Ajax.

"Just roll with it," says Cole. "If nothing else value it for humiliation. Just like your pussy."

"I'm not ashamed of my pussy! Why would I be? Master loves it!"

"We love it too," says Roy, "but you're a muscle man with a pussy. You think that doesn't have some form of demeaning psychology put into it? It's just like the omegas having tiny dicks."

"But I like those too," says Ajax. "Why would any of us be ashamed for making our masters happy?"

"I'm ashamed," admits Petronius, "but that makes Master happy too. He likes that I'm humiliated by having a micropenis."

"And everyone's going to see it," says Atlas. "There will probably even be pictures in the paper."

"Quit exaggerating," says Roy. "They'll be all over the internet, but not the papers."

Petronius freezes. "Really?" he whispers.

"You bet your ass," says Cole. "Everyone on Twitter will be making fun of your tiny dick, and you'll be a world-wide laughing stock, just like Master wants you to be."

Petronius turns beet red and the other omegas look just as stricken as him. "Please tell me that's not true."

"It's absolutely true," says Atlas, "But we still love you no matter what. You know we adore you and your body."

Petronius starts to sob.

"Do you want a cock in you to make you feel better?" asks Cole.

"Dude!" says Roy, "Not appropriate!"

"Yes, please," says Petronius, and Ajax situates Petronius in front of him and slides in carefully. 

"See? We love your body," says Ajax. "All better?"

"Better," says Petronius. "I'm still humiliated though."

"That's okay. That's how Master wants you," says Cole.

"Do you think he'll fuck me on stage?" asks Petronius.

"I doubt it," says Roy. "That's not really part of the ceremony."

He might fuck you in the dancers lounge," says Cole. "Or in the dungeon."

"That's okay then," says Petronius. "As long as he's happy. I live for his pleasure."

"He might have us dance together!" says Liam. "I learned some dance moves after our masters got engaged, and I could teach you a few things."

"I'd really like that," says Petronius. "Should we try to surprise him?"

"I'll distract him for you if you want," says Cole. "Or Dad can. He ran distraction last time and Master never saw it coming when Roy and I came out on stage." 

"And everyone's going to see my penis if we dance?" asks Petronius.

"_Everyone_." says Cole. "The lounge is going to be packed."

"Fuck." says Petronius.

Ajax braves a thrust.

"Not you, silly," says Petronius. "But that felt really good."

"Just doing my brotherly duty," says Ajax as he starts rotating his hips and jerking off Petronius. "I gotta say, I feel weird doing this to a kid, but you're so fucking hot."

"I'm _seventeen_!" says Petronius.

"You look like a young fourteen," says Ajax. "Most of you do. All the omegas at least and except for me, Roy and Atlas the rest of you don't look above sixteen."

"But you're still fucking me," says Petronius. "What does that make you?"

"A dedicated brother-slave," says Ajax, "Also an ephebophile."

"I really don't care," says Atlas. "I'll fuck any of you any time I want. I like being the oldest and strongest and if that means I have to show some love to the youngest and weakest, so be it."

"Are you old enough to drink?" asks Roy.

"Twenty-two!" says Atlas, "but I don't want to do that to my body. Weed's bad enough. I'm looking to be strong as I can get, and that means loving my body and taking care of it."

"Me too," says Ajax. 

"Guess I'm the only drinker that's a slave then, huh?" says Roy.

"Well at least in this household," says Cole. "That makes me wonder… do you think Cadmus has sold other slaves yet? I mean like Ajax and Troy?"

"They're not to market yet," says Atlas. "But they're planning to. I hope Master Oliver goes for the Kryptonian red-head he likes. He sounds hot!"

"He's part Cole and part Roy," says Petronius. "I think he'd make Master really happy."

"He's happy with _us_," says Roy.

"Didn't you feel that way before Ajax?" asks Atlas. "And now, you love him to death. It's not just your Master who would be happy."

"We're going to need a bigger cage," mumbles Roy.

"I think that's a great idea!" says Atlas. "There's plenty of room in the bedrooms and we could make them big enough for three California kings! Maybe Daddy Clark will help us get the supplies to expand the cages."

"While we're at it, we might as well buy the Kryptonian red-head," says Cole. "Between me and Roy we could probably scrape it."

"Five million," says Lex as he enters the room. "I'll cover the rest of the cost. We can give him to Oliver the day of the ceremony."

"I'll ask Dad about the supplies for the cages," says Cole.

"No need, I'll take care of it the day of the ceremony," says Lex. "I have a new one I've had my eye on too, so both cages could use an expansion, especially as often as you all sleep over."

"Thank you, Master," say his slaves.

"Thank you, Master Luthor," say the others.

"Now, I'll see if I can find the red-head under his login searches," says Lex, "I'll have him programmed, but I won't have time to have him taken to New Argo. Or Kryptonopolis for that matter, so you'll have to do it the day before the ceremony and keep him hidden. I suggest the manor on the edge of the estate that we have as a visitor's lodge. It's far enough away and if he asks, I'll tell him I set up one of my assistants away from Kent Manor to keep our proclivities private. For that matter I might as well do that to keep up appearances." 

"That's a great idea, Master Luthor," says Ajax.

"Of course it is. I am a genius," says Lex.

"What about one of the Fortresses?" asks Cole. "Then you wouldn't have to move your assistants around. Oliver never goes to the Fortress of Metropolis and the Titans East could keep him company."

"I'd rather have him isolated until he imprints on Oliver," says Lex. "In the lodge we can lock him in his room until it's time for the ceremony and he'll have minimal contact with anybody."

"Yes, Master Luthor," says Cole.

"Good. Now then, I'm off to Cadmus. Wish me luck."

"Good Luck Master Luthor," Oliver's slaves say.

In unison, the others say, "Good luck, Master."

With that, Lex leaves and the slaves talk excitedly as Ajax slowly fucks Petronius.

"Four slaves!" says Liam. "He'll be collaring _four_ slaves!"

"What are we going to name him?" asks Roy. "We'll need something for the documents."

"And what's his rank going to be?" asks Orion. "We'd have to decide that before taking him to New Argo."

"Beta," says Atlas. "A pussyboy like Ajax."

"If he's young enough, he might want him as an omega," says Joshua. "Master Oliver _loves_ omegas."

"How about 'William'?" asks Cole.

"My middle name?" says Roy.

"Well, from what I'm gathering he's basically our child. Why not name him for one of his fathers?"

"I don't know," says Ajax. "Except for Liam, whom Master Jason named, all of us have mythological or biblical names."

"'Beowulf'?" asks Orion.

"Let's try something along the lines of Greek or Latin."

"'Adam' is biblical," says Joshua. "And it's a good name."

"I like 'Adam'," says Ajax.

"Let's keep that in mind but keep brainstorming," says Cole.

"Zephyr?" asks Troy.

"That's going to be Jax's codename," says Tiberius. "And Master seems to prefer Latin while Master Oliver prefers Greek."

"That could just be because I'm Atlas' clone and Troy is an Amazon," says Ajax, "What are some good Kryptonian names?"

"Let's stay away from Kryptonian names for now," says Cole.

"What about 'Typhon'?" asks Troy.

"Not a great connotation," says Orion.

"There's 'Apollo', 'Paris', 'Ares'—" says Troy, quickly interrupted by Orion.

"—Let's not choose any Gods," says Orion. "How about 'Paris'?"

"I can't think of anything but Hilton with that name," says Roy. "Let's try something else."

"'Hyacinth'?" asks Joshua.

"That became a girl's name," says Troy, "but good mythological reference."

"How about 'Dmitri'," says Cole. "I think it comes from 'Demeter' but it's a boy's name."

"That has potential. As long as we're going with Eastern Europe, why not 'Liev'?" asks Roy.

"It's too much like my name," says Liam.

"I'm back at 'Adam'," says Atlas.

"What about 'Evan'?" says Troy. 

"That's my middle name," says Orion.

"So?" says Troy, "It's not like you have a monopoly on the name. You don't even go by it!"

"Chill, Troy, I was just making a comment," says Orion.

"'Evan Adam Kent'?" asks Atlas.

"I still think 'Beowulf' is a winner," says Orion.

"'Evan Beowulf Kent'?" asks Cole.

"'Beowulf Evan Kent'," says Roy. "That sounds better. We could call him 'Beo' for short."

"What about 'Kaine'?" asks Joshua.

"Again with connotations," says Atlas.

"I still think it was an accident," says Joshua. "Innocent until proven guilty."

"What about 'Mars'?" says Cole. "I know we said no god names but it's a good name. Think Jonny will mind?"

"'Mars' is a good one. It's a planet too," says Ajax. 

"'Tex'," says Liam. "Short for 'Texas'."

"How about Kentucky?" Troy asks facetiously.

"'Texas' means "Friend" in a Native American language," says Liam. "It's not just a state."

"I say we go with Icelandic if we're venturing outside the Mediterranean. 'Aksel' or 'Ári' or something," says Roy.

"'Aksel' ís great!" says Liam. "We could call him 'Ax' for short!"

"What do you guys think?" says Cole. "'Aksel'?"

"I still think we should go with a Classical Mediterranean name," says Troy.

"What about 'Travis'?" says Atlas. "It's a Norman name but it sounds cool."

"I like 'Travis'," says Roy. "Cole?"

"'Travis' is good," says Cole.

"It's not Mediterranean," grumbles Troy.

Everyone else agrees that 'Travis' is a good name. Troy still grumbles but eventually gives in. 'Travis' it is.

"'Travis Jason Kent'?" says Cole. "After Master Jason?"

"He could be T.J.!" says Liam.

"Or 'Teej'!" says Troy.

"I don't see a problem with naming him after Master Jason," says Atlas. "All opposed raise your hands."

Nobody raises their hands.

"'Travis Jason Kent' it is," says Atlas.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The slaves aren't allowed to meet the new acquisition yet. Travis is being kept out of sight until the trip to New Krypton, and the boys still don't know whether to designate him a beta or an omega. It could be changed by Oliver if he chooses, so it isn't as much pressure as it would be if the change at the clinic is permanent. Ajax is hoping for a brother beta, but the others are hoping he's going to be omega. They won't know until they see him. 

Finally, it's the night before the collaring ceremony and the boys can meet Travis for the first time. Lex has him zeta to New Krypton from Cadmus and the others meet him in New Argo. He's clearly strong with excellent musculature. He's tall and muscularly slim like Roy and Cole, about six foot one with abs that show through his solar suit. His eyes are forest green with black sclerae, and his hair is auburn red. He seems robotic at first, and though the other slaves have the urge to hug their new brother, they were told by Lex to wait until he imprints on Oliver to show him any physical affection or verbal praise. 

They lead him to the clinic where they offer a crystal that Lex provided, sending the monetary credits to the clinic along with Travis' genetic profile. The boys finally decide to make him an omega, knowing how much Oliver loves omegas, and the obedient clone submits to the procedure with apathy. He doesn't understand the difference between being large or small or male or female. When he comes out of the clinic, he's four foot seven inches tall and has a three inch dick in front of his male-flavored orifice. He's still in his solar suit and though he's much smaller, his slim muscularity is noticeable. All the slaves really hope Oliver likes him. They know they do.

They head to Kryptonopolis where he signs the paperwork to become Oliver's property and they walk out with the Certificate of Ownership in hand. They plan to have Travis offer the certificate to Oliver during the collaring ceremony. 

They take him back to Cadmus through the zeta tubes and have him put in cryo until the next day when they'll take him out before the ceremony.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Travis opens his eyes. He wakes up in a pod for the second time in his life. The bald man – _Master Luthor!_ his brain supplies – is there with a large muscular black haired young man – _Atlas!_ – and a beautiful teenager with a bronze streak in his hair – _Tiberius!_.

"Come, Travis, it's time to get you ready for the ceremony," says Master Luthor. They take him to a shower room on Sublevel Nine where Atlas washes him clean with a shampoo and soap that Travis knows belongs to his master. For some reason, it makes him crave bubble gum too. It's a weird association and he doesn't know where it came from. As soon as he's all cleaned up, he's dried off with a fluffy towel and put into grey sweat pants and sneakers with nothing underneath. 

"You'll be naked for the ceremony," explains Atlas. "It's important to have you easily accessible, and the sweat pants will be easy to take off.

Travis nods. He wants to please his master and he knows how important the ceremony is even if he doesn't know why.

They travel through a zeta tube to a remote location in Star City. It's a phone booth in an out of the way alley where nobody ever has reason to go. From there, they take a cab to Star Spa and enter through the VIP entrance. 

Travis is more than ready to meet his master.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


In the dungeon, Troy, Ajax and Petronius are waiting in cages. The other slaves except Atlas and Tiberius are there standing guard. They say there was an incident with Liam that they'd rather not risk repeating, and though all of them get plenty of lustful looks, Match, Red Arrow and Orion are menacing enough to avert any unwanted advances. 

Finally, Red Hood arrives with good news. It's time to walk to the stage and be ready for the ceremony. All three of the slaves to be collared are completely naked, not even wearing collars. Petronius is nervous and humiliated, but Troy is giddy with excitement and Ajax is ready for anything. They don't know exactly what the ceremony will entail, just that they'll each be getting new collars, a haircut and tattoos. The other slaves are really excited too and the enthusiasm is infectious, even for Petronius.

Red Hood leads them to the edge of the stage where Lex is waiting with Atlas, Tiberius and Travis. The stage itself bears a green and black marblish-looking platform, a podium, a man on the floor with a large metal case, a supply table with a large butane torch, collars, shackle bracers, keys and hair clippers. 

Red Hood tells Travis to get ready for the ceremony, and he strips off his sneakers and sweat pants, and Lex hands him his Certificate of Ownership. It's rolled up and tied with a gold ribbon. Red Hood goes onstage to set and extra collar and shackle bracers on the supply table. 

Oliver is on the other side of the stage, unable to see Travis where he's hidden from his view by a curtain, but Oliver blows kisses at his other slaves and gives them an enthusiastic thumbs up. It's almost time to start and he's even more excited than they are.

President Luthor comes out onstage, giving a short speech about the freedom of choice and the value of family, whatever form that may take, and introduces Oliver to the audience. Oliver walks onstage, waving to the gathered crowd and reaches the podium where he gives Lex a quick chaste kiss before Lex exits the stage on the other side and hurries to join the front row of the audience where family seats are reserved 

The audience claps as the ceremony begins, and Oliver glows with pride and excitement.

The three known slaves walk out onstage and stand in a row stage right of the podium. "Kneel!" Oliver orders, and they kneel on the stage facing the audience. 

Oliver grabs the clippers from the supply table before going over to Ajax and grabbing him by the back of the neck, pulling him up and leading him to the green and black platform.

"Kneel!" Oliver orders harshly, and Ajax kneels on the podium. He doesn't know if his extra orifice is noticeable from this angle, but he hopes his male parts are covering it well. His thoughts and fears about that are cut short as Oliver begins to buzz his hair off, taking it down to a quarter of an inch. Ajax is beginning to understand the importance of the ceremony. It's not just about being owned. It's about being _claimed_.

Oliver orders him to stand and raise his arms over his head, and Ajax immediately obeys. Then Oliver goes to the supply table, puts down the clippers and picks up the butane torch. He goes back over to Ajax, turns the torch on and begins at his ankles, burning the hair from his skin. He carefully burns all of Ajax's body hair off ordering him to bend over when he gets to the ass and to kneel when he gets halfway up the abdomen. He hasn't told Ajax to out his arms down yet, so Ajax keeps them raised. When Oliver burns the hair from his pits, all Ajax can think is, _Now I look like a woman! Or worse, a child!_

Oliver orders his arms down after that and continues burning all the hair off up to the neck. Once he's finished that, he grabs Ajax by the back of the neck and jerks him to his feet before leading his to the other side of the platform and commanding him to kneel. Ajax obeys quickly and Oliver moves on to the next slave: Petronius.

Petronius is frightened. There are cameras flashing and video cameras rolling and his tiny dick is there for all to see. He hopes they can't see his pussy, but with barely anything to hide it, his hopes aren't high. He nearly sobs as his master leads him to the green and black platform, but keeps his cool. He's going to look like a child with his body hair gone and his tiny dick showing and it humiliates him terribly. 

By the time Oliver is done with the torch, Petronius inadvertently lets a tear fall from his eye.

Oliver is quick to kiss it away and tell him, "Good slave! I'm proud of you, son!"

Petronius nearly cries from the praise. Oliver rarely calls him 'son' and Petronius thinks losing all his body hair is worth those words. 

Furthermore, he sees the boner Oliver is sporting in his slacks and realizes he really is pleasing his master, and he's doing it by being humiliated. So he accepts his humiliation and dives into the feeling, blushing red with embarrassment and letting another tear fall.

Oliver takes him to the other side of the stage to kneel next to Ajax before moving on to Troy. 

Troy vibrates with excitement the whole time and Oliver looks fondly at him. He shaves Troy's head and torches the hair from his body, and the entire time, Troy is grinning like he's in love. 

And he is. 

After Oliver has Troy kneel next to the other two, a nude young man walks out on stage. He has auburn hair, black and green eyes, firm muscles and is sized just how Oliver likes his omegas, giving Oliver a visible boner in his slacks. He kneels in front of Oliver and holds out a rolled piece of parchment paper with gold ribbon.

Oliver doesn't need to read it to know what it is, but he reads it to know the name of his new slave. 

_Travis_

Oliver bends over to kiss the head of the boy and Travis' heart soars as his master gives his first sign of affection and approval. It activates his programming and he's bonded for life. 

He'd do anything for his master. Losing his hair is a piece of cake.

Oliver repeats the process with Travis, gripping him by the back of the neck and commanding him to kneel on the platform. As he shaves Travis' head, Travis feels like this is his new identity. He's becoming his master's property and it makes him cry tears of joy. Cameras flash in his face, but he doesn't care. He simply revels in the feeling of the clippers going over his head because his _master_ is doing it.

He's stripped of his body hair by the butane torch, again, treasuring and memorizing the sensation, knowing that every movement of the flame is his master's motion, as if his master is caressing his body with the fire.

When Travis kneels next to his brother-slaves, he's in awe of the moment. The entire experience is new to him and he suddenly realizes he has a _family_!

Oliver takes Ajax by the neck like before and leads him to center stage before ordering him to kneel. He gets Ajax's new collar (one with X-Kryptonite and Blue Kryptonite inside the adamantium, measured to give him slight invulnerability and a healing factor) from the supply table and returns to Ajax, addressing him to the public.

"Ajax Kent, do you swear to always and forever more obey me, honor me, serve me and love me, absolutely, unconditionally and completely until the end of time and beyond?"

"Yes, Master. I do," says Ajax with confidence.

"Then I promise to always own you, love you and never forsake you," says Oliver lovingly.

Oliver carefully collars his slave and locks the collar in place. The O-ring surrounds the Beta symbol on the front center of the collar and the dull shine of the adamantium reflects the stage lights, seeming to glow.

"I hereby collar you Beta Ajax Achilles Kent to be mine forever," says Oliver. He leads Ajax by his O-ring to go kneel where he was by his brothers and takes Petronius next. 

When he has Petronius kneel, he can see the tear streaks on his cheeks and is satisfied that everything is going perfectly. 

"Petronius Maximus Luthor. Do you swear to always and forever more obey me, honor me, serve me and love me, absolutely, unconditionally and completely until the end of time and beyond?"

"I do, Master!" says Petronius. "Always!"

"Then I promise to always own you, love you and never forsake you," says Oliver.

He collars Petronius with his new collar and says, "I hereby collar you, Omega Petronius Oliver Kent to be mine forever." 

When Oliver picks Petronius up from the ground by the O-ring on his collar, he kisses his face harshly. Then he spits on his face. Petronius almost cries, but he doesn't. He knows there could be worse humiliation than being paraded naked and shaved and spit on but… but… 

Oh fuck it. He cries.

Oliver kisses him again and says, "Good slave. I'm so proud of you," and he licks the spit from his face before leading him to kneel next to Ajax. 

Ajax is jealous. _Master didn't spit on my face! Is there something wrong with me?_

Next is Troy, and he's so happy he could burst. 

"Troy Kent. Do you swear to always and forever more obey me, honor me, serve me and love me, absolutely, unconditionally and completely until the end of time and beyond?"

"Yes, Master! I do! I swear it!" says Troy enthusiastically.

"Then I promise to always own you, love you and never forsake you," says Oliver.

Oliver collars him and opens his jaw with his hand before spitting in his mouth. Troy obediently swallows. "I hereby collar you Omega Troy Alexander Kent to be mine forever."

Troy smiles like the sun shines.

Oliver leads Troy over to kneel by Ajax and Petronius. Then he approaches Travis, jerking him up by the back of his neck as Travis basks in his manhandling. Oliver pulls him to center stage and commands him, "Kneel!"

Travis bangs his knees on the stage from kneeling so fast but it was worth it to follow his master's commands as quickly as possible. Oliver sees the obedience and smiles.

"Travis Jason Kent. Do you swear to always and forever more obey me, honor me, serve me and love me, absolutely, unconditionally and completely until the end of time and beyond?"

"I do, I swear it, Master," says Travis with devotion.

"Then I promise to always own you, love you and never forsake you," says Oliver.

Oliver collars his newest slave and opens his jaw with his hand, spitting sloppily across his mouth. When Oliver lets go, Travis inadvertently licks his lips, savoring the taste of his master's saliva.

"I hereby collar you, Omega Travis Jason Kent to be mine forever."

Travis radiates with glee.

Oliver gets adamantium shackle bracers with Blue Kryptonite in them from the supply table and shackles his slaves, one at a time. He bids them to rise and turns to the audience.

"May I present to you and the world my newest slaves: Ajax Achilles Kent! Petronius Oliver Kent! Troy Alexander Kent! And Travis Jason Kent!"

The crowd cheers with enthusiasm and vigor, whistling, whooping, hollering and crying out slogans of encouragement. The family is in the front row standing and cheering with pride as their family members are celebrated and Travis officially becomes part of the family. 

The cheering goes on for minutes on end before Oliver silences them with his hands and leads his new slaves over to the man on the floor with the large metal case. The slaves are ordered to lay down in a row and the man opens the case and pulls out a tattoo gun and inkwells. He starts with Ajax, putting the tattoo gun to his right foot and inking the words _Property of Oliver J. Kent_ across the bottom of his foot. It hurts a little but it's nothing Ajax can't handle.

The others are tattooed next and Petronius sees why his tattoo was removed for this. The claiming and owning of the slaves is driven home so much more by their submission to be labelled as his in this ceremony. It means more than words can say to him and he cries, not from pain, but from understanding the true meaning of the ceremony. His master – _his father_ – loves him, and he's claiming him as his own in every way possible. 

Troy cries out in pain a couple of times, but does his best to hold still. Though his happiness isn't curved, his jubilance is. It's painful with all of those nerve endings there, and he has a hard time not squealing or kicking like he really wants to. He's ashamed to be the most wimpy Amazon ever, but Oliver smiles at his childish behavior. 

Travis is overjoyed. He barely registers the pain and his only wish at this moment is that it was his master's hand guiding the needle. He spares an admiring look to his master who responds with his own smile of adoration. All is right in the world because now he belongs to his master.

After the ceremony, pictures are taken of the slaves and the tattoos and to Petronius' humiliation, Oliver even pulls up Petronius' privates to reveal his _other_ privates, showing the anus-like pucker around his extra orifice. Petronius is utterly humiliated, but pleased that his master is enjoying himself. 

Oliver chains them up by their collars, holding two chains in each hand and leads them upstairs to the lounge where the dancers are dancing and the drinks are flowing. Many an envious lounge-goer eyes the nearly nude slaves, and a few even make monetary offers for them. One man offers thirty-five million for Ajax and fifty million for Troy, but Oliver says, "Three trillion a piece," and the man scoffs and leaves. There is one man with an enticing offer though.

"Let me have a few lap dances from your slaves and I'll blow you every night for a year," says the handsome man.

"I'm holding you to that, Clark," says Oliver. Ajax goes first, dancing in Clark's lap and getting him hot. He shows off his muscular abs and butt, takes Clark's hands and runs them over his pectorals and sits on his lap while rotating his hips. Clark grabs his cock and pulls gently a few times before letting go, and Ajax is already full of lust for his master's husband. 

Petronius goes next and Clark slips a finger into him, causing him to moan loudly. He slips another finger into him and kisses him fiercely but Oliver stops it saying, "That's not what a lapdance entails, you two."

Petronius can see Clark's hard twenty inches in the leg of his slacks and his mouth waters. He only has eyes for his master, but he is a man, with a man's needs and staring down his master's husband gets his three inches rock hard. He starts dancing in earnest and Clark slips a few one-hundred dollar bills into his collar.

Next, Troy dances for Clark, enthusiastically using every move Liam taught him. Liam is a very good teacher and Troy enjoys showing off his body. Clark pulls him by the collar into a lip kiss before letting go and motioning for Travis to approach. 

Travis knows all sorts of dancing from his programming, but his lap dancing is tailored to Oliver's tastes and Clark quickly finds he has the same appreciation. Travis dances and thrusts and moans and sits on Clarks lap while rotating his hips, careful to slide Clark's hard dick between his buttcheeks as he sits. Clark is precomming so much his slacks are getting soaked. 

"Okay, Oliver, they need to stop right now or I'm going to fuck all four of them! Consider me lap danced!"

"Don't forget our bargain, Clark. Every night!"

"Yes, Honey," says Clark, "and I meant it. Obviously I'm getting the better deal."

Oliver laughs. "I suppose you are," he says. "By the way. The red-head is your grandchild."

"Oh fuck. Why'd you have to ruin this for me? You know that's about seven months worth of therapy right there."

"But you love his body."

"That's why I need therapy. Deal's off, Ollie. You can blow yourself."

"Oh, come on, Sweetie! I'll let him be Little for you!"

"Throw in Liam and Troy and you have yourself a deal."

"No deal, Clark. If I let Liam be Little, you'll steal him away from me."

"Fair enough. I would."

Oliver laughs. "You'd never do that to me!"

"I'll talk to Lex about buying Liam from you. Then he can be Little all the time."

"He's going for three trillion right now. Good luck with that."

"Yikes! You're just saying that so no one will buy him."

"You caught me red-handed."

"Master?" says Petronius. "May we have cocktails?"

"You're underage," says Oliver.

"In a private lounge that you own. We're under adult supervision and it would be with our guardian's consent if you say 'yes'."

"Alright. I'll have the bartender whip up some _alcohol-free_ chocolate martinis with nectar. Is that a fair compromise?"

"Only if I can sit in your lap, Fa– I mean Master."

Oliver smiles and hugs Petronius to his chest. "I love you, son. I'm so proud of you! You've made me very happy today and I'm going to show you some appreciation later. We'll discuss your reward after the martinis."

"Yes, Master!" Petronius says excitedly. 

Oliver leaves to go to the bar, and Travis follows him like a lost puppy. "Go sit in Clark's lap until I get back," says Oliver, and Travis immediately obeys. 

Lex is sitting next to Clark and getting a lap dance from Troy and Petronius at the same time when Travis gets to Clark's lap. He sits obediently and Clark, though startled at first just hugs Travis to his chest and holds him. 

Lex is getting rather forward with the slaves, whipping out his monstrous cock and wagging it at them. "Come on Petronius, do your former master a favor!"

"Not here!" hisses Clark. "Put that away!" 

"Party pooper. You realize of course that I'm the President. I can get away with anything."

"Yes, but you _shouldn't_!" says Clark.

"Petronius, rub your entrance on my cock. No penetration, but I want you wet and dripping."

"_LEX!!_" Clark hisses again.

"Fine, fine. Just rub your pussy on my cock for a minute, then we'll finish up in my VIP room."

Petronius complies as Clark looks away angry.

It feels really good, but all Petronius wants is his master's cock, not Lex's. Nevertheless, he grinds down on Lex's cock until the head is about to pop in and then leans back up to tease him with his entrance."

"You're no Joshua, but you certainly know how to please a man. I should have asked for more when I sold you."

"Thank you Master, Luthor."

"Sit on it."

"What?"

"Sit on my cock, slave."

"You have to ask Master first." says Petronius, but Luthor grabs him slams his hips down, forcing his entire length into the boy in one thrust. "See?" says Lex, "it's not hard, and I assure you, Oliver won't mind one bit."

"Only if you're sure," says Petronius, trepidaciously. It hurts, but it feels good and this is Master's husband, otherwise he'd be fighting him off. 

"Just relax and let me do the moving."

"Okay, Master Luthor," says Petronius and he begins to let Lex take the reins.

When Oliver gets back, he looks at Lex. "What if someone sees that? Then they'll know he… Lex, come on. I can humiliate him but I don't want you to. Let him go, Lex."

"I'm not keeping him against his will," says Lex, "I merely suggested he relax and let me take control. He could try to fight me off or use a safeword if he were uncomfortable."

"Red," says Petronius. "I only want Master."

"Fine. I'll send for Joshua," says Lex helping Petronius up. "I respect your use of a safeword and commend you for your bravery. You have a delectable body and a sharp mind. I want them both. Oliver, I will buy Petronius back for sixty billion dollars."

"No sale," says Oliver. "The price is three trillion for any one of them."

"Well, I certainly won't pay that much for a slave. Very well, I'll simply have to clone him like you cloned Atlas."

"That's not fair! He's my son either way! I didn't clone you!"

"You will have parental visitation rights, I assure you. But I want Petronius back."

"Didn't you get another one already, Master Luthor?" asks Ajax.

"No, not yet. Perhaps you're right. I could get a different clone. In my lust, I forgot myself. Forgive me, Oliver. Petronius."

"You are forgiven, Master Luthor," says Petronius.

"I accept your apology," says Oliver. "Now what's this I hear about you getting another one?"

"There's an Apokalyptan/Daxamite hybrid with promise – part Mon-El and part Zar-El. He has bits and pieces of Kol-El in the mix to stabilize the genome, and the original proved to be quite the acrobat. He has Kol-El's black eyes and streaks of bronze in his charcoal hair that resemble Zar-El's. I think he's quite attractive. However I don't want another one unless I'm positive it's the one I want."

"Maybe we'll surprise you for Christmas," says Clark.

"If you must," says Lex. "Let Jason know if there's any particular programming you'd like to include such as language fluency, college degrees etc. and he can use his login at Cadmus to act under my authority."

"I'll remember that," says Clark.

At that point the Martinis for the slaves arrive and Oliver quickly passes one to each of them. He watches as their eyes dilate and their dicks get hard, realizing what the bartender must have thought when he asked for nectar in the drinks. "Excuse me a moment," says Oliver as he goes to the bar to clarify the issue. The slaves get lustful and begin rubbing on their master's husbands, sitting in their laps and kissing them on the mouths

"Need a hand with them?" asks Roy at an opportune moment.

"Get Atlas and Cole," says Lex. "We have a slight emergency."

"What is it?" asks Roy, concerned. 

"Too much nectar," says Lex. "They need attention not appropriate for our current setting. Do _not_ deflower the new one, understand?"

"Understood. Help is on the way," says Roy.

In no time at all, Atlas, Cole, Joshua, Liam and Roy return and begin guiding the newly collared quartet to Lex's Presidential suite. Oliver follows them, taking Travis and Petronius by their chains and leading the way.

"They got an ounce of nectar each!" says Oliver. "The bartender thought I wanted them drugged out of their minds!"

"Relax, Master, the nectar is safe," says Roy, "They won't O.D."

"That's not the point. The bartender thought I was the kind of man who needed to drug his slaves into submission! They're _my_ slaves! They completely submit without chemicals!"

"Master, calm down," says Cole. "I can call Hemlock and he can bring us an antidote. You can keep them occupied until then."

"Good idea. I feel the nectar hitting me already." 

"What do you mean, Master?" asks Roy.

"I mean I drank half an ounce to even the score. I wasn't thinking straight. Just make sure he brings enough for five people."

"Maybe you should just fuck it out," says Atlas. "We can supervise so things don't get out of hand and you can have fun with your slaves. No biggie."

Oliver sighs, "Maybe you're right. But let's have that antidote ready soon just in case."

As they get to the room, Cole opens the door with Lex's key and leads the way in. Oliver quickly unlatches the chains from the slaves' collars and gets them on the oversized bed. 

Then he takes his clothes off and joins them.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	21. Everything Old is New Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex decides to make Oliver pay for what he did to Roy and Arsenal. Then, to make up for it, he helps Oliver forget. But he's not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> BRAINWASHING
> 
> INCEST
> 
> SLAVERY
> 
> CADMUS SLAVE AUCTION
> 
> ROY AND OLIVER IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS
> 
> CODEPENDENCE
> 
> NON-CONSENSUAL SEX
> 
> SEX POLLEN
> 
> SEX POLLEN AS DRUGS
> 
> DRUG USE
> 
> AMNESIA
> 
> INTERSEX (kinda) CHARACTERS AND SEX
> 
> PROBABLY A LOT MORE

  


Hemlock rushes to his lab from the Star Spa where he just watched the collaring ceremony. With that much nectar, the slaves won't be able to consciously consent or remember their safewords. He only hopes he can get there in time before Oliver and the slaves fuck each other senseless. Normally when they do that, he figures, 'to each their own', but when _his_ potions are used as _date rape_ drugs, he feels the responsibility to set things right before they get too far.

Damn. 

There isn't any antidote left. It's a new formula and he rarely has to use the antidotes, so he makes them in very small batches to save his supplies. 

He'll have to brew it from scratch.

He texts Atlas and tells him to keep Oliver occupied, keep him talking and maybe he'll be able to distract the man long enough for Hemlock to arrive with the antidote.

He just hopes he's not too late.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver is surrounded by his four freshly collared slaves on a huge bed. They're all aroused, pleading and _touching_.

Oliver can't control himself, he grabs Troy by his conveniently positioned head and shoves it onto his cock, choking his young Amazon.

Atlas quickly pulls Troy off of Oliver and wrestles Oliver, pinning him to the bed.

"You're all fucked up on nectar, Oliver. They can't consent right now. _You_ can't consent right now. Just talk to me and focus on my voice."

"But I need to show them I love them! They need me!" screams Oliver.

"Show them you care by waiting. They'll still be here after Hemlock arrives with the antidote."

"But they _need_ me!!" yells Oliver.

"They need you to wait," says Atlas. "You need you to wait. I promise this is for everyone's benefit." Oliver's continuing to struggle but not as forcefully as before. Atlas doesn't let go, just in case Oliver struggles harder again. He won't be lured into a false sense of security with this.

Meanwhile, Liam, Cole, Roy and Joshua pin Ajax, Troy, Travis and Petronius to the bed, using the wrestling holds like cuddle positions to keep the slaves humping the mattress instead of each other. They are so far gone that they don't even put up a fight. They just submit and try to seduce their protectors with the motions of their bodies, whining for a fuck.

"Ask him about something personal!" says Roy. "Ask him about 'Broken Arrow'!"

Oliver stiffens under Atlas' hold.

"Something personal… Let's talk about the slaves!" says Atlas. "Now that you have so many, do you have a new favorite?"

"Roy. It's always been Roy," says Oliver, sounding pained.

Liam is floored. For that matter, so is Roy.

"I remember now. ...Japan, the trips to private islands, the Vegas incident that started our punishment play… I remember everything. Roy and Arsenal are the loves of my life."

"I love you too, Dad!" says Roy, completely in disbelief that this is the moment his father remembers everything. He struggles to maintain his grip on Ajax who is trying to rub his cock on Roy's legs. 

"I'll always love you best, Roy. I'm sorry I haven't been a good father. Or a good master…"

"That's not true!" says Roy, "You've been a terrific father and the best master anyone could want! I love you as both!"

"I've been neglectful. But from now on I'm hiring a new CEO to help me run Kent Industries and I'll spend more time with you! I swear it!"

"I love you so much, Dad!" says Roy.

"Enough to blow me? I'm really really horny right now, Roy! I need you!"

"You can't consent right now," says Roy. "Just wait for Hemlock. He's just running home and back."

"I can wait," says Oliver as he stops struggling beneath Atlas. He still turns to rub his hard twenty-six inches on Atlas, but Atlas resists the urge to submit. Right now, for everyone's safety, he has to keep the dominant dominated. 

"What do you think of the new one?" asks Atlas.

"The new what?" asks Oliver, dazed.

"The Kryptonian red-head!" says Atlas. "What do you think?"

"Couldn't be happier…," says Oliver, "but who bought him? Where'd he come from?"

"Cole and Roy pitched in together with Lex for the money, but he's a gift from all of us. We chose his name together, his college degrees together, his rank… we did everything we could to give you a good slave! And he adores you, Oliver. Don't let his first time be something he can't remember."

That sobers Oliver up quickly. "You're right. I need to get control of myself."

"I'm not going to let you up until you've had the antidote,' says Atlas.

"Good. It needs to stay that way, alpha. Keep talking, keep me distracted. I'm stronger than you and you can't hold me by strength forever. Keep my mind engaged so I don't go ravenous."

"Okay… ummm… What's your favorite color?" asks Atlas.

"What do you think?" says Oliver sarcastically. 

"I don't know… Yellow?" 

"He's the _Green_ Arrow, stupid!" says Roy.

"Roy, do not talk to your lead alpha like that!" admonishes Oliver. 

"What do you like best about being a master?"

"Being loved," says Oliver. "Feeling powerful. Feeling like I'm the most important person in the room. Feeling like my lovers love me so much they're willing to do anything for me… I think it all comes down to feeling loved."

"Good, that's progress," says Atlas. "Hey! We're learning about each other! Isn't that great?"

"This isn't a therapy session," says Oliver. 

"How about this…," says Atlas, "I'll tell you something about me. My favorite color is aquamarine and the thing I love most about being a slave is the emotions I feel when I submit to someone stronger than me. And the thing I love most about being lead alpha is protecting people."

"If we're sharing, I've got something heavy for you. I started fucking Roy when he was—"

"— _DAD!!_ Shut the fuck up, RIGHT NOW!!" screams Roy.

"—thirteen."

Atlas starts to hyperventilate.

He barely keeps himself from strangling the master he so admires.

"_There were extenuating circumstances!!_" screams Roy. "It was in Japan where I was of the age of consent, and I'd been trying to get him to fuck me for a year and a half!"

"That doesn't make it right!" screams Atlas.

"He paid for it! He's served his sentence! Atlas, just let it go! _PLEASE!!_

"Roy, you and I have a lot to talk about when this is over," says Atlas.

"Yes, we do! Just let it go until you know the whole story!" says Roy.

Atlas huffs. "Your abuse victim just spared your life, scumbag!" Atlas says to Oliver.

"See?" says Oliver, practically manic, "Isn't sharing fun?! We're learning so much about each other!"

"Do you think this is a joke?" asks Atlas.

"I think I remember paying for it in great detail, and unless you have over forty hours to hear me describe what Lex had done to me, you don't have time to hear how I was mutilated again and again, emasculated, castrated, limbs cut off, eyes gouged out, tongue cut out, viscerae scrambled and asshole stabbed with fucking combat dagger. Over and over as I regenerated. Did you know that with Blue K, it only takes fifteen to twenty minutes for an eyeball to grow back? That's how I could count how long I'd been there!!"

Lex storms into the room.

"Atlas, leave immediately!! I don't care where you go, just stay out of my sight for twenty-four hours. I'll hold Oliver down until James arrives."

"You had that done to him, Master?" asks Atlas in disbelief.

"I own you, so you will do as I say!" says Lex, "Leave _immediately!!_"

Atlas flees, unsure of where to go.

Lex climbs into the bed with Oliver. 

And whips out his hard two foot cock.

"I can't consent right now, Baby," says Oliver. "At least that's what they say."

"What do you say?" asks Lex.

"I want it. What difference does it make? I'd make the same decision if I could consent."

"Then you're in exactly the same boat Roy was in." says Lex. "Consider this the last of your punishment."

To everyone's shock, Lex plunges into Oliver all the way in one thrust, bottoming out immediately as Oliver lets out a feral howl. Before anyone can stop him, he's fucking Oliver hard and fast and with his enhancements isn't letting go anytime soon, even when Roy uses heat vision to try and ward him off. Lex is animalistic and Oliver is soon moaning like a bitch and thrusting backwards onto Lex's cock bringing them to ecstasy before anyone can stop it.

Lex knocks Oliver out with a blow to the head as he comes into his ass for eight minutes straight. All the while, the others can't stop him and even when they call Kal-El, Lex is unmovable. 

"There, my boy," Lex says to Roy as he gets off the bed. "You've been avenged."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver wakes up when he feels a pinch in his arm, right at the shoulder. 

"Is that the antidote?" asks Oliver as he realizes Hemlock just injected some fluid into his arm.

"That was administered yesterday. This is an anti-inflammatory and a bit of morphine. It should help with the headache."

"I feel like I've been hit by a tank!" says Oliver.

"No, it was Lex," says Clark. "He says it was revenge for what you did to Roy. I don't care what it was. I just want my husbands to be okay. I don't want our family broken apart by this."

"It won't on my account, Kal-El. I'll always love you and I'll always love Lex. I love our family and I understand why he did it. I'm not mad, Clark. If we can put the whole thing behind us, it was worth it."

Clark breathes a sigh of relief. 

"I'll tell him," says Clark. "He doesn't expect you to forgive him."

"I do forgive him Clark. If he can finally let this whole thing go, then I forgive him."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex can't even look himself in the mirror. 

He never thought he'd see the day when he could tell himself, 'You're no better than Oliver Queen', but here it is.

He knows the blow to the head was excessive. The rest of it, he knows Oliver loved. He wouldn't have done it otherwise. In Oliver's shoes, he has to admit, he doesn't feel bad about the sex itself, just the potential damage from it. In a way, the whole incident had shown him Oliver's side of the story.

He can't ever forgive Oliver for molesting their sons. But he can understand him now. And maybe that will be enough.

Lex hopes so. He never wants this subject brought up with him again. If Atlas tries to push the subject, he'll sell the bastard. No one is going to make him feel guilty about his treatment of Oliver except Kal-El and himself.

Clark enters his room almost silently and Lex's ears perk up at noticing his heartbeat.

"He forgives you, Lex. He just wants all of this behind us so we can be a family. Please don't do this again. He's suffered enough."

"I know," says Lex. "I made sure of it."

"I know you did. So does he. He's made up for it and he's a great father and master. He loves everyone so much, including you. Can we put this in the past?"

"Yes, my Dear. We can. How's his head?"

"It healed slower than when Wonder Woman clocked him. I'm beginning to think his enhancements are fading."

"His were done by Kryptonian scientists unfamiliar with human biology. Ours was done by the best of the best Earth has to offer and they are intimately familiar with the human body. I'm offering for him to have a checkup at LexCorp if he wants it. Maybe we can rectify his regeneration."

"Thank you, Baby. That means a lot."

"Anything for my family, Clark. Anything."

"Atlas is terrified of you now," says Clark. "You noticed that, right?"

"He's a scared puppy but he'll come back to me. If he doesn't, I'll have his memory of the incident wiped and increase his satisfaction when I give him attention."

"Lex, you always have to turn to brainwashing, don't you?"

"He's my property, I can do I as I please with him. And even if he wasn't, his negotiation form permits anything and everything. That includes programming."

"Try talking to him first," says Clark. "See if that will fix things."

"He needs to be reconditioned, Clark. That's the only way we can all move on."

In the distance, he can hear Atlas crying in the shower.

"I think he heard you," says Clark. "_Talk_ to him."

"Very well. I will."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Atlas is inconsolable. 

He overheard his master talking to Daddy Clark and he knows what's coming. He's going to be reconditioned. Possibly with amnesia. How many times has this happened? Would he even know? He submits to the fact that he would do anything for his master, even give him his mind, but did he agree to that in the first place or is that just part of the programming he has now?

_Master was right_, thinks Atlas. _I put on my negotiation form that he could do anything and everything to me. I was open to all possibilities. I still am. He _owns_ me. I _belong_ to him. That's all I wanted. All I craved. And it's still all I want. But do I even have the choice anymore?_

The question that haunts him the most is, _Do I _want_ the choice anymore?_

He knows the answer is 'no'.

Resigned to his fate, he turns to kneel as his master enters.

"Get up, slave."

"Shall I get dressed to go to Cadmus, Master?" asks Atlas.

"There's really no need. Everyone there has seen you naked," says Lex.

"Yes, Master."

"Fetch your chain. I want to get this over with."

"Will I still remember everyone, Master? Will I remember you? The times we've had together?"

"I haven't decided. I may give you a clean wipe and stronger programming. If I do, it will be as if you're waking up for the first time. I'll make sure to have some of your deeper emotions reimplanted. You'll know us all by heart if not by memory."

Atlas hangs his head. "I want whatever you want, Master. I live to serve you and exist only for your pleasure.".

"Yes, you do. Remember, you wanted this life Atlas. You wanted to be mine so much that within a week of being my temporary slave you went to New Krypton of your own volition and made yourself my property. You won't remember that in a few hours, but understand that now. You _gave_ yourself to me. I did not take you, nor did I coerce you."

"Thank you, Master."

"Did you tell anyone else what happened?"

"Joshua, Liam, Cole and Roy were there and aware. Petronius, Travis, Troy and Ajax were present but not likely able to process what happened."

"Cole and Roy can handle it. Before you give me your chain, fetch Liam and Joshua. They're getting wiped too."

"But Liam is Master Oliver's!" says Atlas.

"Did I say you could argue with me? Go. Get. Joshua. And. Liam. Now."

"Yes Master…"

"Oh and fetch your betas while your at it. I might as well get you all wiped. Just in case. Rumors can kill, you know."

"Are you going to sell any of us?" asks Atlas.

"Firstly, maybe Tiberius. Secondly, what part of 'now' did you not understand?"  
.  
"I'm sorry, Master!" cries Atlas as he speeds away to bring his brothers to his same cruel fate.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Liam, can only have a wipe if he's reprogrammed like Pete was – completely submissive to me, needing me, wanting me and needing to serve me. No funny business. I don't want him programmed with an alternate personality or given codewords for compliancy, or given subconscious imagery of anything that would demean or diminish myself in his eyes He must be completely and only mine, Lex.," says Oliver. "Don't you dare try to take him from me."

"Thank you for trusting me," is all Lex says before walking away. He still hasn't forgiven himself for taking Oliver like he did. He was wrong and he hasn't gotten on stable terms with his husband yet. Maybe the programming will help ease their tension. _His_ tension. None of it is coming from Oliver and if only to himself, he can admit that.

Oliver speeds to the door and stops him, "Wait. Let's wipe all of the slaves. Except Roy and Cole. Do you agree?".

"We'll have to have collaring ceremonies all over again," says Lex.

"I can live with that. All new first times, all new everything. From this moment forward the past is the past. I also want you to wipe the torture memories from my mind, or at least make them more vague."

"I can do that, my love. I can do that."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Oliver wakes up his mind is clear. He remembers everything having to do with his business. He remembers Roy and Cole and everything they've gone through together. He remembers his love and devotion to his husbands, his wedding day and all the important events in his life. He remembers his vows to Arsenal and how much he loves the two Roys. And he remembers everything that has to do with being Green Arrow. 

What he doesn't remember is owning any slaves other than Cole or Roy. He doesn't remember getting them as gifts or buying them. He doesn't remember any of it. 

He does know he has absolute dedication to his loved ones, slaves included and knows from his programming every BDSM and sadomasochistic technique, philosophy, protocol and skill. He knows he is the perfect master and any slave would be lucky to have him.

He also knows there's an auction coming up and he intends to peruse the merchandise. Lex has generously agreed to buy him whichever slaves he chooses at auction and Cole and Roy have chosen to present him with one they handpick that won't be at auction. 

He knows he can trust their judgement.

Now if only he could figure out what he's doing in a lab...

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy and Cole kneel before their master when he comes into the lab where they've been waiting. They feel utter submission and an absolute need to please their master. And they know they will. 

"Up, slaves," says Oliver, and Roy and Cole stand up. "I've been told we were all given medical procedures after an emergency. But the auction is tomorrow night, so I want us all ready. Are you ready to go, slaves?"

"Yes, Master,' they say confidently.

"Good. Let's go home, get cleaned up, have a snack and I'll tuck you in to your cage. We have to get up early."

They leave Cadmus through the zeta tubes, and Oliver takes them to the shower and washes his slaves like the prized possessions they are before feeding them Powerade over his cock and filet mignon on the floor. As a special treat, he allows them to have half a glass of wine each, poured over his cock and into their open mouths once they've finished dinner.

Once everyone is cleaned up again, Oliver leads his slaves to their cage, kisses them dominantly and says, "I love you. You make me so proud. I will always take care of you." Then he locks the cage gate and goes to bed alone.

He craves their embrace but knows they will crave him more if he doesn't bed them every night. Soon there will be more and they will have some company. After all, the cage is large enough. 

That night, he dreams of Taekwondo moves he's never done, languages he's never spoken, technical things that should baffle him but don't and how best to condition and please his slaves. They must love him more than any other, and he must have their complete obedience. He knows every knot, every flogging trick, every massage technique and every nerve in the body. He can give his slaves what no other master can, and that makes his dreams truly fantastic.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Oliver wakes up, his slaves are already awake and kneeling in front of the gate.

"Good Morning, Master!" they say in unison.

"Good Morning, slaves. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Croissants with eggs, bacon and hashbrowns, Master," they say in unison again. It seems rehearsed, but Oliver would know if they'd been practicing this while he sleeps. He does have super-hearing after all.

Oliver unlocks the gate and says, "Go make breakfast, slaves. I can't wait."

Oliver damns himself for forgetting to give them his morning piss, but ultimately decides it's like sleeping together. They'll value it more if it's not every day. 

Oliver relieves himself, showers, brushes his teeth and gets dressed for his day, arriving in the breakfast nook downstairs just in time for his slaves to serve him breakfast. They're naked except for their collars and aprons, but the aprons are shed and they kneel by their master, waiting to be fed. 

Oliver takes a few bites for himself, and gives his slaves spoonfuls from his platter as he eats. When anything drops on the floor, they lick it up from the ground. It's their own fault if it's dirty, since they're the ones responsible for cleaning the floor in the breakfast nook. They continue like this throughout breakfast, and Oliver kisses his slaves chastely on the lips before ordering them to stand and taking them upstairs to get dressed for the day.

He can't help but shove his cock down Roy's throat before he dresses them, and Cole looks so left out, that Oliver alternates, fucking all the way into his throat and then into Roy's and back and forth and so on until he comes. It takes him about twelve minutes to finish orgasming as usual, and there's plenty of protein for each of his slaves. He's satisfied that they've had a good breakfast.

He dresses his slaves in fine business attire sans shirts, showing off their adamantium collars. Everything from their vests to their wing-tipped shoes is top fashion and the suits fit them perfectly, showing off their slim and muscular physiques. 

The go to work together, just like always and his slaves perform their tasks of personal assistants perfectly, with eidetic memories, perfect cooperation and professional finesse. 

Six hours later, they leave the office. They've interviewed many for the position of new C.E.O. of Kent Industries but so far, none fit the bill. It's a shame really. Oliver can't wait to spend more time with his family and less time at the office. Today was a short day, but normally it's ten to fourteen hours of work, and if he hired a new C.E.O., he would only have three hours in the morning to worry about and never have to work weekends. 

The trio rides the limo back to Kent Manor and Oliver uses his slaves as urinals before stripping them out of their business attire and ordering them to help him change. 

For the Cadmus Personal Servant Auction, they're going to wear the swankiest of formal apparel, in tuxedos that perfectly outline their masculine forms, vests in colors that bring out their eyes and cumberbunds of the finest silk. Before the slaves put his shoes on, Oliver allows them to lick and kiss his feet for a few moments before taking their pleasure away, keeping them wanting and keeping them on schedule. They have to be there early so Cole and Roy can choose their gift to Oliver. 

Oliver is dressed in a dark green tuxedo with black, dark green and forest green vest woven with designs of paisley and oak leaves. His bow tie is sleek and is the same dark green as the tux with luminescence of the forest green of his vest. The colors blend perfectly because Lex had it special ordered for him. Even his shoes are a dark green with forest green socks as accents. 

Roy and Cole are in similar tuxedos but without shirts. Their vests are cinnamon and sky blue for Roy and charcoal and silver-blue for Cole. Instead of ties, they wear their vibranium dress collars which have a sleeker design and brighter color than the medievalesque adamantium ones they wear at home. The chains attached to the O-rings are small and slide into their breast pocket like a pocket watch, with just enough slack to make a perfect curve in the chain. Though not much of the chains show, they are actually quite long, giving them twelve feet of movement away from their master when he clasps them to his wrist leash bracer. The bracer looks like an ordinary upscale bracelet with decorative holes, but truly it is built to allow the leashes to attach with their tiny carabiners, giving Oliver full use of his hands and access for room to up to twelve leashes. 

When all of them are dressed, they meet Clark and Jason in the den for tea and cookies and soon head off to go to the auction. 

Oliver is certain there aren't any better clone slaves than the ones he has, but he's thrilled at the thought of owning more. Lex has said that he wants to pick two that Oliver can't bid on and that Oliver can do the same. Add in the one that Cole and Roy choose and there will be five new additions to their family. Oliver's going to be the best master he can be and he gets to _choose_ who he wants. Roy and Cole are blessings in his life that he thanks God for every day, but the opportunity to choose his next ones thrills him with excitement and joy.

They arrive three hours early so that they can tour the pods before the auction starts. During the auction, the 'servants' will be placed alive and awake on pedestals without any clothing or markings. For this preview, they're all still in cryostasis and Lex has Oliver escorted cordially out into the main ballroom while Cole and Roy choose the one they want to buy for Oliver before the auction begins.

When the auction begins only the richest men and women are there. Several are from other countries and speak little, if any, English, and some are big names like Lex and Oliver themselves. Bruce Wayne is there with his eldest son, apparently having a disagreement of sorts. Oliver tries to stay out of people's family business so he doesn't pay attention. 

Finally, the pedestals are coded with numbers on plaques that are brought out and attached at the capital of the pedestals. Each servant is led out, one at a time, and guided to their pedestal where they stand submissively. Some pose and posture while others stay motionless, heads down and hands behind their backs.

Oliver is excited. Almost all of them are absolutely gorgeous and when Oliver starts bidding, he goes from one to the next to the next, placing the lowest bid he can while still beating the rest. The bidding starts at ten-thousand, but Oliver has no doubt that it will be in the hundreds of millions by the end of the night. 

Lex quickly selects the ones he wants that Oliver is not allowed to bid on. One looks like a clone of Little Jonathan Samuel but with lighter brown hair instead of black. The other is a very large muscle man that looks a lot like Bruce Wayne's son. He keeps flexing his muscles and wiggling his eyebrows at prospective masters and mistresses. He has an identical clone on the pedestal next to him, but this one is less extroverted, flexing in place rather than taking body builder poses. Oliver decides they can have matching slaves and bids on the other one. His dick is smaller, but still a good ten inches, unlike his seventeen inch brother. Their stats say they are 6'4" tall and nearly 300 pounds of muscle. It's clearly all muscle and the stats of their BMIs are apparently accurate. Oliver decides to browse a bit more before claiming his two Lex-Can't-Bid-Ons and leaves a generous offer for the muscle man.

Oliver sees a couple groping another slave and Oliver asks Lex, "Is that allowed?"

"You see the gloves they're wearing? They can only touch him through the latex gloves and not with any other part of their bodies, especially not the lips. They can explore the outside, but only on external surfaces. Violators who decide to put a finger inside anything, be it ear or mouth or anus or vagina, will be taken care of by security."

"Taken care of?" asks Oliver.

"Don't worry about it, my love. You just enjoy yourself."

"You mentioned pussy, but I only see males," says Oliver.

"You'll need a closer look, my love. Let me get you some gloves."

Lex gets some latex gloves for Oliver and himself and they put them on as Lex leads Oliver over to a boy that looks a lot like a smaller version of himself. He doesn't think he was ever that small. The physical age is at fourteen but the maturity level is at a seventeen-years-old's level with multiple bachelor's degrees. His height is 4'7" and his weight is about 70 lbs. He's fairly skinny, but has some lean muscle on him. He blushes and turns his head away as Lex walks right up to him and pulls his tiny genitals up to reveal what looks like a vagina shaped asshole. It has a pucker like an anus but is slightly longer in length rather than just a circular pinpoint hole. 

"You may touch the outside, my love, just don't wander inside," says Lex. 

Oliver explores the boy's(?) body with his hands and cups his buttcheeks as well as running his palms and fingers over the boy's genitalia and anus. 

"He's really fucking tiny," says Oliver. "I love him! Lex, I want this one!"

"I thought you might," says Lex with a smile, "The muscle man you bid on is also a pussyboy, so you may wish to explore him as well. Just use clean gloves every time you touch a new body. They've all been sterilized…. I mean the servants were made germ-free – but this is a professional and upscale presentation of servants and it just wouldn't do to spread germs about. Hence the gloves."

"I understand Lex… Look at that one! He's got eyes like Cole does! And red hair like Roy!"

"Wait until you see his genetic profile. He's split fifty/fifty, human and Kryptonian."

"Is he also a pussyboy?" asks Oliver.

"Why don't you go find out," says Lex with a sly smile. 

The half-Kryotonian is small, 4'7" like the human boy Lex showed him and has similar genitals, but his features are sharp and masculine where the human's were boyish and angular. Oliver isn't sure though. There are a lot of other slaves to look at. He puts in a small bid on the black-eyed boy and moves on to examine the muscle man he likes. There's been a new bid on him, so Oliver doubles the bid. He gets fresh gloves and begins exploring the young man's body. He too has a pussy, but his male anatomy covers it well from the front. His profile says he's both physically and psychologically twenty-two, and he definitely looks like it. Just to be certain, Oliver triples the bid he just put in, bringing this young man up to the price of one-point-two million dollars. Then, for safe keeping, he goes back and bids on the young blond human boy he saw with Lex, raising him to an even million. No one else has even bid on the boy, so Oliver thinks he's a shoe-in.

They continue to explore the 'servants' available for sale and come across many others. One of the floor models that's not for sale is clearly a clone of Jason Todd, and he starts screaming as Bruce tries to manhandle him to the door. Jason puts a stop to it before security can take action, sucker-punching Bruce and knocking him out. He helps his clone back onto his pedestal and stands guard as security takes Bruce's body out the door and throws him unceremoniously onto the sidewalk. 

"Poor Brucie," says Lex. "I bet to him that boy is Jason incarnate instead of a different person altogether."

"I'm glad Jason interfered before security could shoot him," says Oliver. "I saw them reaching for their guns and they weren't tasers or tranq guns either."

"Regardless, all's well that ends well," says Lex. "Brucie will wake up with a headache and mild amnesia of the incident, and that's just like any other day for him. You know how much he drinks and how prethorous his bedmates are."

"I thought he was going steady with Ms. Kyle." says Oliver. "For years, right?"

"I doubt he's remained faithful," says Lex, "He's a hound."

"How many can I get?" asks Oliver.

"As many as you please, my dear. We could outfit one of the spare rooms into a cell to give them plenty of space." 

"I want the blond human, the introverted muscle man, the floor model, the half-Kryotonian, the younger of the Amazons… oh hell, both Amazons…"

"The floor model isn't for sale, dear," says Lex.

"He's my favorite!" says Oliver. Lex smiles a big grin. It's almost as if he knows something Oliver doesn't know. Oh well, it's not the end of the world if he can't buy the floor model. 

"Maybe you should see some of the others, dear. You haven't even looked at the Atlanteans or Daxamites."

"If I want something outlandish, I'll buy the Apokalyptan. He's clearly got some Zar-El in him."

"Why don't you check on your bids, my love. Then we can check out some more of the servants."

Just as Oliver suspected, nobody has outbid him on the human boy, but the muscle man's price is going up fast and he has to put a stop to that. He bids more than twice the hunk's current price, bringing him up to four-hundred million. Then he checks on the Apokalyptan. So far it looks like a rich Arabian man with a large tummy and a cheery laugh will win him. In a way, the bidder reminds Oliver of Santa Claus, and his own childhood fantasies of Santa Clause slipping into his bedroom at night come to mind. He wouldn't bid on the Arabian bidder if he were on a pedestal, but he'd more than likely bend over for him in a seedy bar. Even fat, the man is handsome. The Apokalyptan seems to have taken a liking to him as well if the raging erection is anything to go by. 

Oliver wanders over to the open bar where Jason Todd is standing. He orders a martini and offers Jason, "May I buy you a drink?"

"It's an open bar numbnuts," Jason says flatly. 

"I know, Mr. Todd, it was a joke."

"Call me Jason and drop the act. You may be out of the hero closet but we're wealthy individuals known to both be with Lex Luthor. It makes sense that you'd call me by my first name."

"Sorry, Jase, old habits I guess."

"Tell me about it," says Jason. "I can't tell if Brucie wanted to fuck the floor model or send him off to boarding school."

"Both, maybe?" says Oliver. 

"Nah, he could'a had me that young and didn't. He doesn't fuck his protéges or adopted sons, unlike somebody I know."

"Oh get off it. You know we work well together. Me and Arsenal and Roy are happy. We're all adults now and in a consenting relationship."

"You're right. You can't drive forward while looking in the rear view mirror all the time," says Jason.

"Whatever that means," says Oliver.

Jason gives him a curious look. "You okay, Ollie?"

"As far as I know. There was a medical emergency last night, but Lex had us taken care of before any damage was done. Only Cadmus has the technology to work with the X-K in my bones, so I woke up in a lab not knowing where I was. Not a great night, but I made the most of it, and now, I'm going to buy the little one that looks like me, the muscle man that doesn't pose, at least one of the Amazons and the half-Kryptonian."

"I'm sure you'll all be very happy together," says Jason sadly. "What about the Apokalyptan?"

"What about him?" asks Oliver. 

"I mean, he's exotic. Don't you want one of those too?" says Jason.

"I'll think about it," says Oliver. 

"I think you'll love him," says Jason.

"Should I get him instead of the Kryptonian?" asks Oliver.

"Get both. Hell, if I had the money I'd buy them all, but I can't afford that right now."

"Well Lex did promise to pay for whatever I want…"

"You mean 'whomever'," says Jason.

"No, I mean 'whatever'," says Oliver. "These are slaves, no matter what PR spin they put on it."

"Just make sure you treat them well,' says Jason.

"I will," says Oliver. "I will be the best master in the world."

"I really think you should go ahead and bid on the Apokalyptan," says Jason. 

"He seems pretty happy with the nice Arabian man," says Oliver. "Just look at the way they're flirting."

"Flirting with someone so that you can be sold instead of stuck in a freezer and forgotten isn't the same as wanting to be that someone's slave."

"So you think he'd be happier with me?" asks Oliver. 

"Just bid on him already," says Jason.

"Alright, but if he's a trouble maker, I'm giving him to you for Christmas."

"Deal," says Jason.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When the bidding is over the servants are escorted out of the room and one at a time brought in in slacks and dress shirts to be presented to their buyer. The first one to be presented is the floor model.

As the head of Cadmus, Lex is speaking at the podium and introduces the young Jason clone. 

"This is Liam. He's an excellent artist, speaks a dozen languages and can't wait to meet his master. The winner is… Oliver Kent!"

Oliver nearly falls out of his chair but uses his quick reflexes to turn it into a smooth move out of his chair to go up to the stage. He takes Liam by the hand and leads him to the side of the room where Cole and Roy are waiting patiently. 

"You two watch him like a hawk. If he makes a break for it, keep him here. Do not touch him unless you have to and then only with your hands."

"Yes, Master," they say in unison. 

God! He never gets sick of hearing them say that!

"And you, Little Slave, I want you to know I'll take very good care of you. Please don't try to run."

"I won't, Master," says Liam. 

Oliver gets hard from the boy saying that.

Oliver goes back to his seat as a couple of Atlanteans and a Daxamite are presented and then he sees the muscle man he likes. It's impossible to tell it's Lex's or his just by looking at the face, but the way the man poses for the cameras and walks in like he owns the place makes it clear he's Lex's. 

Lex calls off the winning bidder as Alexander Luthor in care of Oliver Kent before saying "Mr. Kent, please have him stand with your servants."

"Yes, Dear," says Oliver sweetly as the crowd giggles at the touch of domesticity. 

The muscle man poses a few times before Oliver gets to the stage and obediently follows Oliver to the side of the room where his slaves are waiting, posing and smiling the whole time. 

The next up is the Apokalyptan, named Tiberius. The chubby Arabian man starts to stand up just when Lex announces, "Oliver Kent!"

Oliver smiles proudly and the Apokalyptan obediently follows him to stand with his other slaves. He wants to keep an eye on them while being able to address Cole and Roy easily so he says, "Liam, Tiberius and Atlas, _kneel_!"

The three slaves immediately kneel and Cole and Roy look relieved. It will be much easier to keep track of them this way.

Oliver stays near the slaves at this point, not trusting them not to make a run for it.

Then the young blond human boy is on the stage looking around nervously. His eyes meet Oliver's and he smiles. _Oh, I hope I got him!_ thinks Oliver. 

"Our only bidder on the beautiful Petronius is Oliver Kent!"

Oliver starts towards the stage but the little guy runs to him and kneels in front of him.

"I live to serve you, Master!" says Petronius.

"I knew I liked you," says Oliver fondly. "Kneel with the other slaves in my care and don't you dare try to run."

"I'd never run away from you, Master!" says Petronius with a wide grin, and Oliver smiles back at him. Petronius moves over to kneel with the others and by that time, Oliver's name is being called again. 

The little half-Kryotonian red-head is _his!!_

Travis waits patiently onstage for Oliver to arrive and lowers his head in submission, walking behind Oliver to where the other slaves in his care are. He kneels next to the Apokalyptan and they share a look. Oliver doesn't know if it's a solidarity of being exotic, getting rapport with a fellow slave or if they have some kind of pre-existing bond, but he catches the way they smile at each other as if making high fives with their eyes.

A few others are presented before the second muscle man is led out onstage. He looks around sheepishly as Oliver crosses his fingers and bounces on the balls of his feet with anticipation. _The muscle man's name is Ajax! What a great name! I wish I'd come up with it!_ thinks Oliver. 

"Oliver Kent!" says Lex, and Oliver screams, "YEESS!!!"

He quickly runs up to the stage, grabs Ajax by the hand and hurries to the side of the room where he has him kneel with the others. Oliver stays close to him, running his fingers through his hair. If he's honest, he likes the little blond one more, but Ajax was the acquisition with competition. Plus, he was a lot more expensive. 

The next time Oliver is called up is when he's taking Lex's two Amazons in Lex's stead. The Amazons kneel with the others in excellent posture, just like the Apokalyptan. They all seem obedient so far, but Oliver is still expecting one of them to run. He doesn't think Liam or Pete will run, but the others are more powerful and it's better to be safe than sorry. 

Then, the boy Lex adores is introduced onstage. _Joshua_ thinks Oliver. _Why are all of these names familiar? Is it just fate?_

Lex won of course and Oliver meets Joshua up on stage, takes his hand and leads him to the growing group.

Finally, there's the most exotic one yet. Part Kryptonian, Daxamite, Amazon, Apokalyptan and Demigod. He's almost as big as Atlas and Ajax and has short black hair with bronze tips and a smile that makes Oliver melt. Oliver was more interested in the humans for the most part, but how this god of a man (literally!) escaped his notice, he cannot fathom. 

"This is Apollo," announces Lex, "He has a degree in architectural engineering, a love of plants and a boner for math! His winning bidder is… Alexander Luthor in care of Oliver Kent!"

Oliver goes up to the stage and takes Apollo by the hand. They hurry over to the other slaves, and Apollo kneels. _There's so many of them now!_ thinks Oliver.

Now the auction is completely over and Oliver leads the slaves to the stretch limousine that they take to Kent Manor. He's glad the event was in Star City and not at Cadmus in Metropolis.

The slaves stay quiet during the ride except when Liam, Joshua and Petronius fight to sit next to Oliver, making the others chuckle. They make it back to Kent Manor to find Clark waiting for them.

"Oh my God, Ollie! It's just like when we send you grocery shopping!" exclaims Clark as all the slaves climb out if the limo. "Why in Rao's name did you buy so many?"

"Half of them belong to Lex," says Oliver. "I only bought Ajax, Travis, Tiberius and Petey, and Liam was a gift!"

"Well, introduce me to all of them. I think Conner's putting the finishing touches on the collars right now."

Oliver introduces them one by one and Clark says, "You haven't activated their programming yet."

"They have programming?" asks Oliver.

"Yes, but it's better this way. We can get them to say what their preferences are honestly and store it in a crystal before you activate the programming. Then, if New Krypton has any question about them submitting willingly, you have proof that they did."

"Oh, for the legal paperwork. Gotcha. Let's go ahead and get that out of the way, I'm ready for this day to be over."

They take the slaves to the cage in Oliver's room and one by one, Cole escorts them to Oliver's office while Roy stands guard. 

Petronius goes first.

"Petronius. We're recording this conversation to prove you freely, of your own volition wish to submit in servitude to me. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, Master!" Petronius says excitedly.

"Petey, do you want to be my slave?" asks Oliver. 

"More than anything, Master! I saw you at the auction and really liked you. You were my only bidder so I'm happy to be yours! Besides, you're very handsome!"

"Thank you, Petey. Now, do you wish me to activate your Cadmus programming at some point in the future?"

"Right away, Master! You can do it right now!"

"Do you understand what Cadmus programming is?"

"It's a way of altering my mind. I get happier when I'm around you, I feel more submissive and loyal, I feel a need to serve you and it hurts if I do anything to dishonor you."

"And you're okay with all of that. You give your full consent for us to change your mind in that way or any other fashion that we deem necessary or desirable?"

"I give my full consent, Master."

"And just to be clear, you want to be my slave for the rest of your life? Even if you don't like me?"

"I want to be your slave for the rest of my life," says Petronius, "No matter what!"

"You can't back out if this now. You belong to me, Petey. If you have any doubts, now's the time to voice them," says Oliver.

"I have no doubt whatsoever," says Petronius. "This is what I want. This is what will make me happy in life."

"Good, I'm glad to hear you say that," says Oliver. "Cole, take Petey back to the cage and bring in Ajax."

Cole disappears from the office with Petronius at his side and returns shortly after with Ajax.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" asks Ajax.

"Yes, please sit down. Ajax, we're recording this conversation to prove that you freely, of your own volition wish to submit in servitude to me. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, Master. Why wouldn't it be?" says Ajax.

"This recording is for legal reasons," says Oliver. "I want to be able to prove that you submit to being my slave absolutely and for the rest of your life."

"Forever, Master. That's why I'm here. You bought me and I'm here to serve you for all my days."

"Do you freely submit to that. If you had the chance to walk out that door right now and never come back, what would you do?"

"I'd stay with you, Master," says Ajax looking a little hurt. "You think I don't want you?"

"No, Ajax, relax," says Oliver, "I just want you to state for the record that you are submitting to servitude of your own free will and that you are consenting to your Cadmus programming being activated."

"Of course, Master, I'm ready to be programmed whenever you want."

"Do you understand what Cadmus programming you have?"

"It forces me to love you, obey you, honor you and protect you with my life. I already want to do those things. It's what I was made for."

"Good, Ajax. I'm very glad. You may go now," says Oliver. "Cole, escort Ajax back to the cage and bring in Tiberius."

"Yes, Master," says Cole as he leads Ajax out if the office.

The interviews go on like this until all of the slaves have recorded their expressed permission for their programming to be activated and that they freely choose a life of servitude to their intended master. 

Finally, after two hours of interviews, Oliver collapses on his desk. All of the slaves are finished with this step. Next is to make the trip to Kryptonopolis to do the paperwork to get the Certificates of Ownership. Oliver doesn't think he has the energy for that tonight, but when he gets back to his room he finds the slaves laughing together and kissing and horsing around. 

"No fucking each other!" says Oliver. "Masters first, you understand?"

"Yes Master," say a chorus of voices. 

"Good slaves. Now you all seem pretty amped up. As you ready to go to bed anytime soon?"

"I brought you a quintuple espresso, Master," says Cole, arriving with a large mug. 

"God-fucking-damnit," says Oliver. "Okay, it looks like we're teleporting to Kryptonopolis tonight. Keep your clothes on and stay close. If you wander off, I will not be pleased."

"Yes, Master," they say. 

"Alright, Roy, unlock the cage. We're going to the zeta beam platform as soon as I get this coffee in me."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex is Oliver's saving grace, arriving just in time to zeta with them to Kryptonopolis. Oliver is able to focus on the slaves, keeping an eye on them, while Lex handles the legal work and getting the certificates. 

Oliver was expecting it to be like a Kindergarten field trip with screaming and horsing around and wandering off, but it seems the slaves left that behavior behind in the cage, staying together in a double file line (one line for each master) and stay almost silent during the whole journey. They're so well behaved that Oliver almost can't believe they're the same people. 

Lex comes out if the capitol building with the certificates and the group heads home.

Lex is the first to activate programming, showing Oliver how to do it. He takes Atlas and puts his own hand on the base of Atlas' neck before kissing the center of his forehead. The change in posture is immediate and Atlas drops to his knees with his head down.

"I love you, Master," he whispers.

"I love you too, Atlas," says Lex. Lex collars him with a sleek vibranium collar that has an 'A' on it in the center of the front. He takes Atlas to the cage in his room and locks him in. Then he returns to do the same with Joshua. 

Oliver realizes it's that simple and it's why they aren't allowed to touch the slaves with their bare skin or their lips at the auction. It was to keep the slaves from imprinting on the wrong person.

Oliver takes Liam first, then Petronius, Tiberius, Ajax and Travis. He collars them each as he activated their programming and locks them one by one in their cage. The mattresses are bare, but they're tempurpedic, so Oliver doesn't feel too bad. 

With all of his slaves legally his and programmed to love him, serve him and submit to him, he rests easy, finally finding sleep with Cole and Roy by his sides.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The next morning, Oliver decides to take off work. He can't do that often, but with all the new family members, he feels that he owes them his time, at least for their first day in his home.

He allows the slaves to eat breakfast on his bedroom floor: donuts, egg-sausage-cheese croissant sandwiches, hash browns and pancakes. He doesn't allow any condiments in his room, but the slaves seem very happy eating their meals without them. Oliver himself is eating kolaches on his bed, and watching as the slaves politely eat their food, careful not to get anything on the carpet. He expected them to be horsing around like they did the night before and this morning when he woke up, but it seems they only play when it's situationally appropriate. He imagines they would never get in a food fight or do anything like that. 

He has Ajax and Roy take the plates to the kitchen when they're done. The paid servants will take care of those if Mon-El doesn't beat them to it. Then Oliver finds Liam and Petronius kneeling at his feet, looking up at him with adoration in their eyes.

The other slaves have taken their lead and Roy, Ajax, Cole, Travis and Tiberius all kneel facing him. He isn't sure what to do yet, but there's a stirring in his cock and balls and every one of them would do anything he says. 

"Liam and Petey, stay right where you are. The rest of you, into your cage."

The slaves immediately comply, going into the cage in a quick and orderly fashion. Oliver locks them in and goes to his bed. 

"Liam, Pete, get up here and suck my cock."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver spends hours making love to Liam and Petronius. He's just rough enough to bring tears to their eyes, but not rough enough to make them scream in pain. He finds he really enjoys their more feminine parts and he sees that it brings them ecstasy and pleasure that he can only imagine. 

He's put twenty loads into each of them by the time he's finished. Then he puts them in the cage and pulls Ajax out, taking him to the bed and shoving hard into his pussy. Ajax screams out, but as Oliver pumps, pain turns to pleasure and Ajax is a moaning puddle in his arms, only moving to push back against Oliver's thrusts and occasionally wrap his strong arms around his master. Oliver only fucks him for a couple of hours, but those are an unforgettable couple of hours. 

Then Oliver beds Tiberius. Tiberius is flexible and playful, and though he lacks the extra anatomy, Oliver finds he's just as pleasing. He has a unique taste and his muscular, lithe body moves in ways that make Oliver moan in pleasure. Tiberius is definitely a kisser and Oliver enjoys that about him. When he finishes with Tiberius, he locks him into the cage and pulls out Travis. 

Travis is utterly submissive, mindful of his superhuman strength. He's as beautiful as the others, but those black and green eyes are completely mesmerizing. Oliver doesn't bother with being gentle like he was with the humans, and Travis takes the full force of Oliver's superhuman pounding. He doesn't scream or moan, but he keeps whispering, "I love you, Master," and "That feels so good!" He has short hair, like his other slaves except Tiberius, and Oliver wishes it were longer so he could pull it. 

After Oliver's put several loads into both of Travis' orifices and a couple down his throat, he relents and puts him back in the cage.

It's late afternoon now and Oliver has never been so glad for his male enhancement. He would only have been able to take one or two of them if he were a normal man. But now each of them crave his sexual attention and that makes him very happy. He has Cole and Roy help the others clean up and goes to shower in a separate bathroom, lest he bang them all in the shower until dawn. 

When he gets back to his room, all of his slaves are kneeling on the floor facing him and seem clean enough. His boner is raging under his bathrobe and he can't wait to take them all again. But now is the time to bond with them and get to know them. He pulls a vaporizer from his nightstand, and texts Jason to come in with some weed. White Widow and Sharks Tooth are the strains of the day, and Jason joins them. Oliver doesn't want to strain his neck looking down the whole time, so he has his slaves join him and Jason on the bed. 

Petronius and Liam rush to sit on either side of him and he kisses each of them roughly on the mouth before turning to Jason.

"I take it back. You aren't getting the Apokalyptan even if he turns out to be a troublemaker. He's too much fun."

Tiberius looks confused for a second and then comprehension dawns and he feels so proud.

"I told you you'd be happy together," says Jason.

"Tiberius, this is Master Jason. He's the one who told me to bid on you. If I hadn't, you'd have been with the nice, rich Arabian fellow.

"Thank you, Master Jason," says Tiberius, "I'm very happy with Master."

"Settle a bet for us," says Jason. "Did you like the fat Arab? Or were you just anxious to be bought."

"I liked him, but I love Master. I'm glad Master bought me instead."

"Who were your other bidders?" asks Ajax. "I think I got bid on by everyone there."

"A small Japanese eccentric, an elderly woman and a handsome man from Gotham," says Tiberius. "But I liked Mr. Abadi and Master best."

Jason looks stunned. "The handsome man from Gotham… his name wasn't Wayne was it?"

"Yes," says Tiberius, "Mr. Wayne said he'd give me a good home, but I didn't like the way he looked at me. He was sad and angry."

"I'm gonna have to punch him out all over again," says Jason. 

"Just load the pipe, Jase," says Oliver.

"Say 'please'," says Jason. "I'm not one of your personal servants."

"Please, Jason," says Oliver. Jason starts grinding some Sharks Tooth and gestures for Roy and Cole to sit by him. They do. After all, he's the best slavesitter in the world. 

Oliver absently plays with Liam's and Petronius' genitals, fondling their male parts and stroking their female ones. He's really glad he has them. He can't believe no one else bid on Petronius. He's adorable!

Tiberius and Ajax seem content, but Travis watches enviously as Liam and Petronius get all the attention. 

"You're next, Travis," says Oliver. "Be patient and I'll give you some attention too."

"Yes, Master," says Travis. 

"Okay, how do you want to do this?" asks Jason.

"Alphas and betas can smoke directly from the pipe but omegas have to inhale the vapor their betters are willing to exhale into their mouths."

"You know that's called a shotgun, right?" asks Jason.

"Yes, but I don't know if the slaves do," says Oliver. 

Jason smokes first, before passing it to Oliver, then he passes his vapor to Liam and takes another hit to take care of Petronius. Then he passes the pipe to Roy who takes a hit and passes it to Cole who takes a hit and passes his vapor to Travis. Then Ajax and Tiberius smoke and pass it back to Jason. It's all out of order from the circle they're in, but the order makes sense to them. 

"Feel free to speak freely, slaves," Oliver says, "as long as you remain respectful."

"Were you nervous during the auction, Master?" asks Ajax.

"Honestly, yes. I really wanted all of you and I wasn't sure I'd get you. I kept raising the bid on Petey even though I was the only bidder because I didn't want someone else to outbid me."

"How much did we cost altogether?" asks Travis.

"About four billion," says Oliver. "And worth every cent. I'm so happy I own you. I love you all."

"We love you, Master," the new slaves say in unison. 

"Did you think you'd end up with this many?" asks Jason.

"Honestly, I expected to be outbid on Travis, Ajax and Tiberius. I didn't know Liam was mine until the presentation and Petey didn't have any other bidders. I expected just Petey."

"The world works in mysterious ways," says Jason. 

"Would you have been happy with just Pete?" asks Ajax.

"I would have been happy with any one of you," says Oliver. "Were you boys nervous during the auction?"

"I was really nervous," says Travis. "I didn't think anyone would want me, but then people were lining up and I didn't know what would happen to me."

"I was nervous too," says Ajax. "Most of the people who bid on me were people I had no interest in. And it was weird. So many people were touching me just to touch me instead of examining me like they were supposed to. And everyone liked my brother-clone more. I was the off-brand compared to him."

"But you're completely identical," says Liam.

"But our personalities are different," says Ajax. "He's a show off with a monster cock. I'm just me."

"It's not like you've got nothing to show off," says Oliver. "And you were very, very expensive. Plus, not everyone wants a show off. You're special, Ajax. You should be proud."

"Were you nervous, Liam?" asks Jason.

"Only when Mr. Wayne tried to kidnap me. I knew from the beginning who my master was."

"If I'd asked, you wouldn't have been allowed to tell me, would you have?" says Oliver.

"No, Master. None of us were supposed to speak at all."

"I got away with it," says Tiberius.

"That's because Mr. Abadi kept raising the bid on you," says Ajax. "You talking was making Cadmus money."

"I think you'll all be glad to know the money from the auction is going to the children's hospital," says Oliver. "This was Cadmus' first auction. It was about getting the word out that Cadmus' provides the best personal servants. The new owners showing off their slaves to their rich friends encourages them to buy from Cadmus instead of the black market. At this point, it's about advertising instead of making money."

"Plus the opportunity to make them legal property in Europe and North America means they don't have to worry about being criminals," says Jason. "And the Cadmus programming means the servants will never complain or run away. Cadmus is going to be a big hit. Hopefully it will put a huge damper on human trafficking."

"If it doesn't, you will," says Oliver.

"Red Hood and Black Lantern are not worldwide," says Jason. "I can't go all over the place and free every slave in the world. I can only do what I can. But Cadmus selling servants means the demand for human trafficking will go down, which means the prices will decrease, making it less profitable for the sellers meaning that not as many people will be kidnapped. Human trafficking won't go away, but at least it will decrease."

"I hope you're right," says Oliver. "I just hope the clones are treated well."

"Not all of them will be," says Jason, "but not all children and spouses and family members are treated well. It's just how the world is."

"I see I've interrupted a rather disheartening conversation," says Lex as he enters the room. "Is there room on the bed for six more?"

"Certainly," says Oliver. "Liam and Petronius can sit in my lap, Travis, sit in Ajax's and let's all scoot to make room."

The slaves and Oliver and Jason reposition themselves on the bed as Lex snaps his fingers, prompting his slaves to follow him into the room. Atlas immediately takes a place by Ajax and puts his arm around his brother's shoulders. Joshua climbs into his lap next to Travis and Atlas uses his free arm to hug the boy to his chest. Apollo takes a place on the other side of Atlas and Orion next to him with Troy in his lap. Then Lex takes a place on the bed between the Amazons and Cole.

"Hello, Son, how do you fair?" Lex asks Cole.

"Very well, Master Luthor. I'm excited to get to know everybody."

"Yes well, look to the collars if you need to figure out rankings. The only other alpha is Atlas, so you and Roy and he can figure out who will be lead alpha in the household."

"I can't wait!" says Atlas. 

"It looks like the betas are Ajax, Apollo, Orion and Tiberius. Ajax and Apollo can duke it out between themselves," says Oliver.

"Who's lead omega?" asks Liam.

"I'm naming Petronius. Lex?"

"That's acceptable. Petronius, you are lead omega," says Lex.

Petronius grins. "Can I fuck the other omegas then?"

"Yes, my love," says Oliver. "Unless Lex objects."

"That's fine by me. He's not going to hurt them with that tiny thing."

Petronius blushes with humiliation, and Oliver starts to get a little hard.

"I like his tiny anatomy," says Oliver. "It's great fun."

"I have to agree," says Lex, "Joshua and Troy please me in much the same way. But it's you who gets off on humiliating them."

"I do," says Oliver.

"Have you guys considered a collaring ceremony? Just something family oriented and discreet?" asks Jason.

"We could have it at the Spa," says Oliver.

"I'd like separate ceremonies," says Lex. 

"Can do," says Oliver. "I think I'll make mine a VIP event. Just family, friends and a few high rollers from the Spa."

"That's probably a good idea," says Jason. "No need to shout it from the rooftops."

"As much as I want to, you're probably right," says Oliver. "And then we can have a family dinner at the restaurant in the Spa, and the slaves can eat on the floor. Slaves, you'll have the choice of filet mignon, lobster or chicken marsala. I'll eat a steak the size of a platter and Roy and Cole can even eat at the table.

"Thank you, Master," say Roy and Cole.

"That sounds lovely," says Lex. "Will there be cake for the slaves?"

"Yes!" says Jason, "'Let them eat cake'!"

"We'll have a delightful choice of Angel's food cake or vienetta for the slaves and some wedding cake for you and I," says Oliver.

"I prefer devil's food," says Lex. 

"Of course you do, sweetie," says Oliver with a smile. "It's quite the mnemonic device."

"I've been told I'm more seductive than Lucifer," says Lex. "I wonder if it's true. I hear he has a nightclub in L.A., maybe we should visit him sometime."

"You mean you don't already know him?" asks Jason. "I thought for sure you two were—"

"That I was in bed with the devil?" asks Lex, "Not hardly. At least not yet."

Oliver laughs, but Lex says, "I wasn't joking, dear. Lucifer Morningstar is quite attractive."

Oliver sobers. "You mean he's a real person?"

"A fallen angel, yes. Quite influential in certain circles."

"If he's real, that means God is real right?" says Oliver, "Do you think he hears me when I pray?"

"I'm sure he does, my love. He has a cosmic awareness we mortals cannot even fathom. Out of curiosity, what do you pray for?"

"The safety and health of my family."

"Honorable prayers then. I was afraid you would say something childish like candy."

Oliver and Jason laugh. "No," says Oliver, "that's the type of thing I ask Santa Claus for."

"Wait," says Orion. "If we know the Greek Pantheon is real and the Judeo-Christian God is real, then…"

"Contrary to popular belief, they are not mutually exclusive," says Lex. "I have no doubt that the Buddhas and Bodhisattvas are real and that other pantheons are real as well. Most old stories have some truth to them, even if it's been twisted or altered by time and retellings."

"This is a little deep for me," says Atlas. "I'm happy with you, Master. I don't need religion to tell me what to do. You do that for me."

"Indeed you are an obedient and loyal slave," says Lex fondly. "But I would be neglectful if I did not provide proper education. We won't be going to church, but I can provide you with books or trinkets to foster faith if that is your desire."

"I think that's a good idea, Lex, but let's change the subject," says Jason. "You guys can talk about religion when you aren't in the presence of someone who's died."

"Forgive me, love. It was insensitive of me," says Lex.

"Were you boys nervous at auction," asks Oliver.

"I was the best one there and everyone loved me!" says Atlas. "I sold for over three billion dollars!"

"Did you feel weird having all those people touch you?" asks Travis.

"Not at all," says Atlas. "I was made to be touched! Just look at this!" Atlas starts flexing as Ajax rolls his eyes. "Oh, don't give me that look!" Atlas says to his twin. "You're just as fabulous! You just need to learn how to strut!"

"Maybe you could give me lessons," says Ajax.

"I sure can! And you, beta-slave, are going to work out with me twice a day unless our masters need us! We are going to be _so_ pumped!"

"You already are," says Oliver.

"Yeah, but there's always room for improvement. Plus, if you don't use it, you lose it."

"Tiberius," says Lex, "I understand you are quite skilled in Yoga and the healing martial arts. Perhaps you could lead everyone in daily exercises and Atlas and Ajax can help everyone with working out. I understand you all have the education for training others."

"Hey," says Oliver, "I don't want my omegas to get muscular. Physical fitness only for them. No weightlifting."

"Yes, Master," says Ajax.

"Yes, Master Oliver," says Atlas.

"Where's the vape?" says Jason. "I swear rotation stopped somewhere."

"I have it," says Orion. "I'm sorry Masters, I just forgot I was holding it."

"It's okay, love," says Lex. "Just pass it along. How about you, Apollo? Were you nervous?"

"I was nervous," admits Apollo. "I loved the attention but the anticipation was killing me. I was expecting to be locked in someone's basement instead of living in a luxurious mansion."

"Only the best for my family," says Lex. "Although it was Oliver, Clark, Roy and Arsenal who bought the land and had the mansion built. I own mansions all over the country, but not this one."

"So you're all super rich?" asks Liam.

"They are," says Jason. "I'm only regular rich."

"Who's Arsenal?" asks Tiberius.

"My love, do you believe the slaves will behave if we introduce them to the Little Ones?" Lex asks Oliver.

"I believe so, but the bed is already full," points out Oliver.

"I didn't mean right this moment," says Lex. "I meant when Clark and Conner are here."

"Is it true you're married to Superman?" asks Tiberius.

"Yes, slave," says Oliver, "Both Lex and I are."

"Wow!" says most of the slaves. 

"I'm his clone!" says Cole. "My other name's Match. Maybe you've heard of me?"

"Oh, I am really going to enjoy making you my bitch," says Atlas with a grin. 

"I'm stronger than you," says Cole.

"That's not the point," says Atlas. "I can see it in your eyes. You _want_ to be my bitch. You _want_ me to be lead alpha. You want my dick in you so bad you can _taste it_."

Cole blushes. "We'll talk about it," he says quietly.

"What about me?" says Roy. "You think I'm ready to submit to you?"

"I think you did the moment you saw me, Red. Admit it."

"I'm not going down without a fight," says Roy.

"That just makes it better," says Atlas, grinning. 

"Are the alphas finished posturing?" Oliver asks.

"For now," says Atlas. 

The fact that Atlas answers for them and Roy doesn't say anything speaks volumes.

They continue to smoke until everyone's sleepy, and Oliver keeps Liam and Petronius in bed with him after locking his other slaves in their cage. He gives Roy and Cole permission to fuck any of them they want, however they want, but tells them never to bottom for another slave except Atlas and each other. Roy wastes no time taking Ajax in his arms, and Cole hovers over Tiberius and Travis, ready to claim his prizes.

Oliver lazily fucks both of his omegas, trading off between them until he falls asleep.

That night, he has weird dreams again, but somehow everything feels right now, as if he lost something he never knew he had and now he has it back.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	22. Cat Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is likened to a cat hoarder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> ROY AND OLIVER IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS
> 
> SLAVERY
> 
> BRAINWASHING
> 
> BODY MODIFICATION
> 
> MIND MODIFICATION
> 
> INCEST
> 
> CADMUS SLAVE AUCTION
> 
> DRUGS
> 
> PROBABLY MORE

  


"Exactly how much of this family did you brainwash?!" demands Jason. 

He's with Lex in a secure location on New Krypton. Lex wanted to have this conversation away from the superhuman eyes and ears of their family.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific. Define the timeframe, define 'family' and define 'brainwashing'."

"The timeframe is over the past week, 'family' is everyone who lives at Kent Manor or is related to them and 'brainwashing' means altering their memories, personalities, thought processes or preferences and/or adding any form of conditioning."

"Ah. I see. All of them except James."

"_WHAT?!!!_"

"We needed a fresh start. Nobody remembers that the slaves, save Roy and Cole, were ever part of the family before the auction, all of the slaves have fresh programming, including Roy and Cole, Oliver doesn't remember being tortured, and there were a few tweaks needed here or there to improve life skills and make everything consistent. Quite frankly, I think I've done our family a great service. None of the hatred, fear or drama is there, everyone's still home and we all love each other."

"_You are a maniac!_"

"Come now, Jason, you know I don't fit that description. I think the word you're looking for is 'pragmatist'."

"And if things get dramatic or traumatic again, are you going to brainwash everybody again?!"

"It depends on the situation. We have all the elements of a happy, functional – albeit _progressive_ – family. We don't need unforgivable crimes to be part of the mix. I've even had a slight adjustment, myself. I completely forgive Oliver for what he's done. I couldn't bring myself to forgive it before."

"When are you going to brainwash me?"

"The fact that you aren't filling me with Kryptonite bullets should be evidence that I already have. Speak to me in Croatian. Or Icelandic. Or Telugu. Or even Egyptian."

"Ebn el gazma!"

"See? The majority of your new programming is educational in nature. You have programming for over 200 languages and every martial art known to man. Almost none of your memory was changed and none of your personality was."

"What else is there?" asks Jason, knowing Lex isn't telling him everything.

"You are unable to kill Kal-El or me," says Lex.

"Didn't want to include Oliver?" asks Jason, annoyed and upset. "Or the rest of the family?"

"I was trying to keep it minimal. The world needs Superman and the world needs Lex Luthor. Oliver is beloved to us, but he is not of dire importance to the well-being of two planets."

"I think you've overestimated yourself," says Jason.

"I think not, but that is neither here nor there," says Lex. "Jason, do you love me?"

"You know I do," says Jason softly.

"Will you forgive me?" asks Lex. He looks truly afraid and Jason realizes again how much he means to Lex. But he wonders if he can even tell what's real.

"Do I have a choice?" asks Jason.

"As a matter of fact, you do," says Lex quietly. Jason can tell he's not lying.

"I forgive you, Daddy. Just don't do this again."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Atlas is having a blast. 

After waiting ten hours for Master Oliver and his two alphas to return home from work, Atlas finally has time with Roy and Cole. 

They're in the steam room and Atlas is fucking the hell out of Roy. 

"Say you're my bitch, Roy!" says Atlas with a feral grin.

"You're my bitch!" says Roy sarcastically.

Atlas fucks him harder.

"Say it right this time!" he yells.

"It right this time!"

Atlas hugs Roy's back to his chest and humps into him with circular movements of his hips as Roy groans with pleasure.

"Say it!" Atlas whispers.

Roy finally gives in. "I'm your bitch," he whispers back.

"Fuck yeah you are." says Atlas. "Ready for me to come in you, bitch?"

"Come in me, alpha," says Roy.

Atlas starts fucking him hard again. He comes within a minute once Roy starts screaming, "I'm your bitch, Atlas!"

Atlas comes in him for fifteen minutes, whispering, "You're my bitch, Roy. You're my bitch, and I love you."

Cole is enraptured by the entire exchange, waiting for his turn to be dominated by Atlas.

Atlas sees this and tells him, "Wait your turn bitch. We already know what you'll say."

"I know," says Cole.

"Go ahead and say it. While I'm finishing with Roy, tell me you're my bitch and you've never wanted to submit to any slave like you want to submit to me."

"I'm your bitch," says Cole emphatically. "And I only want to submit to the masters and you."

"Tell me you want my cock in your ass!" demands Atlas as he pulls gently out of Roy.

"I want your cock in my ass, alpha!"

"You wanted to be my bitch since you saw me posing at the auction, didn't you?"

"I wanted you to make me your bitch since the moment I saw you."

Atlas positions Cole in front of him, bending him over.

"I aim to please," says Atlas. He slowly penetrates Cole until he's completely bottomed out, dick still slick with his come from Roy's ass. He builds up a gentle rhythm until he's sure Cole is ready and he starts hammering him relentlessly as Cole shouts and moans.

"Say it again, bitch," says Atlas.

"I want to be your bitch! I'm your bitch, alpha! I'll always be your bitch!"

"Fuck yeah!" screams Atlas. "You and Roy are my bitches, and I'm head alpha!"

"You're head alpha!" screams Cole. 

"You're head alpha," says Roy.

"Get in position, Roy. When I come, I want to plunge into both of you. Share my load, bitches!"

Atlas takes a while to come, making sure he's pleasing Cole the whole time, and when he does, he splits his fifteen minute orgasm between the other two alphas who keep screaming, "I'm your bitch!"

Atlas couldn't be happier. He's head alpha and that means he's in charge of all the slaves. It feels right to him and fucking Cole and Roy is so damn familiar. Their asses are goddamn magical and he revels in his position of power over them. 

Atlas is head alpha, and he'll never give up that position to anyone.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver needed some decompression after work. It was a long day and he missed his slaves so much. 

That's why he's balls deep in Ajax right now. He's told Petronius to take the other omegas any way he wants and all the omegas are in the cage, having their own little orgy. Roy and Cole are off with Atlas and when he listens for it, he can hear Roy trying not to give in to Atlas even though everyone knows he's going to. Tiberius is kneeling next to the bed, waiting his turn and watching with interest as Oliver fucks Ajax.

Ajax has a great cock and Oliver loves it, but right now, he's ramming in and out of his pussy and seeing stars as he begins to orgasm. He puts his full load inside his slave as his slave moans and orgasms, sending come all over their chests and leaking their mixed jism from around Oliver's cock. Oliver loves how they pussyboys come both ways at the same time. The omegas are tighter and don't normally leak, but Ajax has been pounded open by Oliver's cock for the past hour and Oliver isn't sure if the come actually gets absorbed by the pussy or just held by it. It's silky soft skin inside, but the durability is amazing. Oliver realizes in an off thought that these orifices were made for the sole purpose of recreational sex. He's thankful he can't get his slaves pregnant. That would just be a whole other issue. 

He finishes with Ajax and tells him to stay on the bed. He wants to watch Ajax fuck Tiberius for a while while he catches his breath. It's an amazing show and Tiberius shows off how limber he is, clearly performing for Oliver as he gives pornographic moans and flexes to give Oliver the best view of the action. Oliver is very pleased. 

Once he catches his breath, he orders the two betas to keep fucking on his bed and takes Petronius from the cage. He fucks Petronius gently and sweetly, caressing his insides with his cock and bringing him to orgasm again and again. It only comes out in small spurts, but it's enough to give Oliver a measure of how often he's bringing Petronius to orgasm. He's counting for twenty-five before he will come, knowing that Petronius deserves the pleasure and attention before Oliver gets rough with him. 

When he comes, everything goes white and he passes out. When he comes to, Tiberius is holding his feet up while Ajax touches his face with a damp rag. Petronius is still on his cock and he's still coming inside him. Oliver humps up into Petronius, earning a moan, and then does it again. He grips Petronius roughly and fucks him until his orgasm is finished. Once that's done, he holds Petronius to his chest and tells his betas, "Thank you for taking care of me. Go shower with my body wash and be ready to bathe me and Petey." 

"Yes Master," they say in unison. 

Oliver runs his fingers through Petronius' hair, cupping his butt with the other hand and sliding a finger into the hole he neglected. He kisses his head and tells him, "I love you Petey. You're absolutely perfect."

"Thank you, Master. I love you too, Master."

"I know you do. Would you and Liam like to sleep in my bed with me tonight?"

"Yes, Master, very much."

"Then you will. ...It's weird. We've only been together for five days, but I don't think I could live without any of you. I keep imagining what if someone else bought you? Where would you be? Would they love you like I do? Would I go through life not knowing what I'm missing? Or would I feel in my gut that you should be with me and know you should have been mine?"

"I don't know, Master. But I feel like all there's ever been is you and Master Luthor. Everything is so familiar here. And I'm so happy. I don't know what it would be like with someone else. Nobody else even wanted me. And I could've sold for less than a used sedan."

"I paid one million for you, and I wanted you enough to make up for anyone else not wanting you. I would have paid fifteen billion if that's what it took to have you."

"Really, Master?"

"Really, slave. You are so precious, and I don't want you to think no one wanted you. I wanted you so badly and I thank my lucky stars that I got you."

"I'm thankful I'm with you. The only others who looked at me… I'm just glad you own me and not somebody else."

"I'm in love with all of you. You know that?"

"_In_ love, Master?"

"In love. I love you as a person, not an object. You're not just a slave, Petey. You're my lover, and I'm in love with you."

Petronius is overwhelmed. He doesn't know what to say. So he just kisses his master and lets his mouth and body communicate what words cannot. 

Oliver spends another hour slowly making love to Petronius before the betas come in to check on him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," says Oliver. "You may kneel at my bedside until I'm finished with Petey. Then you will bathe both of us and we can all go down to dinner."

"Yes Master," they say in unison.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The dining table isn't full, but that's only because it's huge. There are over twenty people at the table and everyone's in side conversations, getting to know each other. 

The alpha slaves tend to stick together. Apparently Atlas consummated his position as the most dominant alpha and Roy and Cole have developed quite the crushes on him, if the looks in their eyes are anything to go by.

Apollo hasn't yet done the same with Ajax, but Oliver can tell they're both looking forward to seeing who will come out on top. They sit together with Tiberius, and Oliver can't tell if Tiberius is taken with every other slave and master or if he's just that flirtatious. Whatever it is, his body language is saying, "Take me now! Right here on the dining table! Both of you at the same time!"

Troy and Orion are sitting by Adonis and Zar, talking combat styles and comparing notes on armor. Lex has promised he'll have the perfect armor for Orion and Troy and Oliver doesn't doubt it. Even if they don't like it, he could always order them to and it would pain them to dislike the armor. Oliver still hasn't given any commands like that to his slaves. He isn't sure it's right. But they did give their full consent for the programming, and they do legally and literally belong to them… But Oliver wants his slaves to have autonomy, at least in most things. He wants them to pursue their interests and be able to show him their accomplishments. They all have multiple college degrees for Pete's sake! It would be a waste for them to never use any of their knowledge. Look at how much Hemlock has accomplished! He's got several patents, a booming business with both the herbal products he produces and sells to suppliers and the underground cannabis business. He's made hundreds of millions of dollars and though Oliver doesn't think the slaves need the money, he wants them to be happy and follow their dreams. ...Just not to the exclusion of serving him. 

He has to remind himself, they aren't like Hemlock. They're programmed for servitude, and what they want most in life is to be good slaves and make their master happy and proud. They may not have the drive or desire for anything else. And if Oliver's honest with himself, he doesn't want them in a lab all day and night. He wants them available for him whenever he wants them. Maybe he'll give them some books or something. Right now they own nothing. 

This makes Oliver realize that Christmas is the best time to surprise his slaves with belongings of their own. Like Lex said, they could set up a room as a cell with bars and everything and there would be room for mattresses on the ground and bookshelves and computer desks… He decides that's something to definitely look into.

Clark is looking at him in fascination. 

"What on Earth is going through your head right now?" says Clatk. "You look so lost in thought."

"I was just thinking about Christmas. I'll tell you later so we don't spoil any surprises."

"Okay, Honey. Sounds good. Is there any chance I could borrow one of the omegas for the night?"

"Which one do you want?"

"Travis."

"Of course you can, Sweetie. I'll have him report to your bedroom and wait for you. He's a real treat."

"I'm looking forward to it," says Clark and he gives Travis a little finger wave to let the half-Kryptonian know that Clark knows he overheard them. Travis smiles genuinely at Clark and Oliver has to amend himself.

"You can't make him regress or be Little, Clark. And you can't take him away from me."

"It's impossible, Master," says Ajax. "Our programming won't allow that. We can only be borrowed, rented or sold. We can't be swayed against you."

Oliver breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Ajax. I needed to hear that."

"Master, you mentioned Christmas," says Liam. "Does Santa Claus leave gifts for slaves?"

"I don't know, Liam," says Oliver. "I could always ask Mr. Abadi to dress as Saint Nick and give him alone time with you."

"Yes!" screams Tiberius. "Santa Abadi for the win!"

Oliver and Lex laugh and laugh at that while Clark gives them a curious look. "I'm completely missing something aren't I?"

"Mr. Abadi was the handsome man who almost beat me in the auction," Oliver explains. "He wanted Tiberius so bad, and Tiberius liked him better than anyone but me."

"You could always rent him out," says Lex. "I'm sure Mr. Abadi would pay a great sum to have him for a week."

"I'll consider it, but only if Tiberius wants to be rented."

"I will do whatever you want me to, Master," says Tiberius. 

Oliver sighs. "Everything has to be up to me, doesn't it?"

"You're just now figuring that out?" says Lex.

"Lex, would you give me Mr. Abadi's contact information?"

"Of course dear. Is tomorrow alright? I'm running several companies and I'm the President, so it will be a late night for me."

"Aren't you supposed to give your companies in trust while you're the President?" asks Hemlock. 

"They are, but there are loopholes. In any case, it's a lot of decision making, a lot of paperwork and a lot of phone calls. I devote all my spare time to my family and slaves, but I really am a very busy man."

"When is the next Cadmus auction," asks Oliver. "I might try for a few more."

"It's next month. I'll try to make sure there's some more that you like there. We'll have a greater selection this next time and—"

"—I want to go with you," says Clark. 

"To admonish us for our wrong doing?" asks Lex.

"No. I think I want one. I have a month to think about it. That's enough time to decide if I want a personal servant."

"Don't you mean slave, dear?" asks Oliver.

"No. I will give mine a salary."

"You mean an allowance?" asks Atlas.

"No, I mean I will pay him for his services," says Clark.

"Why would he accept it?" asks Tiberius.

"Were you programmed not to accept payment for your services?" asks Clark, appalled.

"We were programmed to accept any gifts our masters give us, but not to accept payment from our masters for anything," says Atlas. "It would be wrong."

Clark stares in silence for a moment. "Then I will give him payment and call it an allowance. Will that work with his programming?"

"Yes, Master Clark," says Atlas.

"It's '_Daddy_ Clark'," says Clark. "I'm a father figure, not a master."

"Only until next month, dear," says Lex. "You know, we could always add regression as an optional program. Something you could activate if you wish but wouldn't be built into their personality."

"Maybe," says Clark. "What about programming to allow it but not force it."

"That shouldn't be a problem," says Lex.

"Are you really gonna get another Little Boy?" asks Jonny. 

"Wouldn't you like another playmate? Someone you and Little Arse can play with and be friends with?"

"Only if he's my brother! I want a Little Brother!" says Jonny.

"I'll have a little brother available for him. He'll look just like Joshua," says Lex.

"Really?" asks Jonathan. "How many clones of me are there?"

"27 more successful ones," says Lex.

"Oh," says Jonathan. "Are all of them going to be sold as slaves?"

"Personal Servants," says Lex, "And no, only a couple. The others are in case we need an army of Kryptonians. War World or Apokalypse could attack again, you know."

"How many more slaves do you want, Master?" asks Petronius.

"I don't know, but all of you make me so happy," says Oliver. "I'm so in love with you and I'd love to own more."

"He's gonna be like one of those cat-ladies but with slaves," says Chris.

"At least we can afford food and medical better than most cat-ladies," says Clark.

"I'm not a cat-lady," says Oliver.

"Admit it," says Lex, "if your front yard was frequented by stray slaves, you'd take them all in and keep them warm and feed them."

"Who wouldn't," says Oliver. 

The others laugh. 

"Cat-lady," says Clark.

"Total cat-lady," says Conner.

"Are there any other Apokalyptans?" asks Zar-El.

"You mean personal servants?" asks Lex, "No. There are hybrids though. There's an original creation that's part you, part Kon-El and part Jason. He's quite handsome. I believe the clones of him will be ready by the next auction. Were you looking to buy?"

"No, sir. I just like that Tiberius is here," says Zar-El, "Earth isn't the home I've known all my life, and it's nice to not be the only Apokalyptan on Earth."

"I see. Well, we'll see what happens," says Lex.

"Where's the next auction going to be?" asks Clark. "Will it be here in Star City again?"

"No, my dear, it will be in Gotham," says Lex. 

"Are you sure that's the best place," asks Jay. "I mean, I can run interference with the Bat, but there are other vigilantes there."

"The auction is perfectly legal," says Lex. "We aren't selling slaves, we're selling the opportunity to have someone submit to servitude."

"That won't stop Batman. You saw how he handled seeing Liam at the auction," says Jason.

"Perhaps I should hire Black Lantern for private security?" says Lex

"I can't be seen publicly defending Cadmus," says Jason. "But I'm sure Match and Red Arrow can get away with being your personal security and deal with Batman if he shows up."

"Kol-El, Rao-El, what would you say to working security officially for Cadmus during a one-time event? Personally, I'll have the secret service on standby and Apollo and Atlas as personal security guards." 

Apollo and Atlas puff up with pride.

"Sure," says Roy. "Match?"

"Absolutely. One time. Not as a retainer."

"Very well, I'll have the contracts for the one-time employment one your desks sometime tomorrow. Be sure to actually go to your bedrooms to find them. I know you mostly live in Oliver's cage, but you do have rooms."

"They have rooms?" asks Tiberius.

"What for?" asks Liam.

"Roy and I were members of this family since we were born, but we've been Master's slaves for less than a year. About six or eight months. So we have our own rooms and function as sons and brothers in addition to our service to Master. You are family because you're Master's and Master Luthor's slaves, but we are family regardless."

"Oh," says Atlas. "I didn't know… I mean, if I'd known, I would have—"

"Don't worry Atlas. This doesn't change anything," says Roy. "We're still your bitches."

"But—"

"No 'buts', slave," says Lex. "Finish your dinner."

"Yes, Master," says Atlas.

The table is quiet for a while as it sinks in for the slaves that Roy and Cole are different. It makes sense. They go with Master Oliver to work and on patrol and they interact with the family differently sometimes. They just never thought about it.

"Can I be a vigilante?" asks Liam as he thinks about how Cole and Roy are different. 

"Why do you want to do that?" asks Oliver.

"I feel like I should be training for something, and I want a uniform like yours, and I could really help!"

"I think it's best if we work on general physical fitness first, omega," says Atlas.

"That's it! I could be Omega!"

"I think that's a creative idea with potential," says Lex. "Listen to Atlas about your fitness first and perhaps we can give you some X-K and weapons training."

"I already know Taijiquan, Kung Fu and Taekwondo! It's part of my programming!"

"We all do," says Atlas, "but that doesn't mean we have the experience to be vigilantes."

"I started training to be Robin when I was really young," says Jason. "There's no reason we can't start some weapons training once they meet the strength, flexibility, endurance and balance requirements I set. Is that agreeable, Ollie?"

Oliver is surprised this conversation is even happening. His mouth hangs open for a minute before he says, "Sure Jason. A little training wouldn't hurt."

"Excellent," says Jason. "I'll set up a syllabus once we know who wants what kind of training and where they're at in their progress."

"I want to be an archer, like Master," says Petronius.

"Sure kid," says Jason, "You can be Silver Arrow."

Lex gives Jason an approving look. 

"But not yet," says Oliver. "We are going to go slow with this. I don't care how experienced you think you are, we are starting from scratch."

"Yes, Master," say Petronius and Liam. 

"What about the rest of you?" asks Jason. "Any other slaves want training like that?"

Atlas speaks up, "Master Jason, Apollo and I want training like that so we can be better protectors for our master and our family."

"Me too, same reason, Master Jason," says Ajax.

"I want to be a vigilante," says Orion. "Like Aegis."

"Me too," says Troy.

"I'll consider allowing it," says Lex. "Same rules as the others. Fitness first, start from scratch."

"I can help train them," says Adonis. 

"Me too," says Lor-Zod.

"Do you think we could get bunkers and walls and shit for the arena?" asks Conner. 

"_Kon-El_, _language!_" says Clark.

"Sorry, Dad," says Conner.

"Yes, Kon-El, I think that's a splendid idea," says Lex.

Everyone finishes eating and Atlas directs the other slaves in helping clean up after dinner. They get everything cleaned and put away within twenty minutes and go up to Oliver's room to spend some time together.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver allows Cole to share his vaporizer with the other slaves and retrieves a small bag of Silver Haze for them to smoke. He locks them in the cage and goes to spend time with Clark and the Little Ones. 

Atlas smokes first, passing his vapor to Joshua. 

"I don't get it," says Travis. "Why would anyone want to be a vigilante?" 

"I just want to be like Master," says Petronius. "He's my hero!"

"I want to help people," says Liam. "And doing that with Master and Cole and Roy and Petey… it just feels like that's what I should be doing. Besides, what if they need us and we aren't there?"

"We're fine," says Roy. "We don't go up against anything we can't handle."

"Besides, a few humans going up against three highly skilled Kryptonians is a no brainer," says Cole.

"Master's a Kryptonian?" asks Liam.

"He has Kryptonian powers, he belongs to the House of El and has citizenship on New Krypton, so he might as well be," says Cole.

"Wow," says Ajax. "I wish I was like you guys. Being invulnerable when Master's… I mean…"

"It's better without powers," says Cole, "That's part of why my collar has Blue-K in it."

"We should talk to Master Luthor about getting the human slaves operated on to give them equal parts Blue Kryptonite and X-Kryptonite," says Roy. "Or at least a sixty-forty ratio. A little extra toughness and faster reflexes, but not superhuman except for a healing factor… that might come in handy for all of us if we don't have to worry about each other as much."

"I don't think I understand anything you just said," says Apollo.

"You don't have to, you've already got super-powers and invulnerability," says Roy. "This is for the humans."

"I don't understand it either," says Liam.

"It's okay, we'll set up a meeting at LexCorp and the doctors can go over everything with you," says Cole. "Master Luthor could too, but he is very busy."

"The gist of it is that there are ways to use Kryptonite to enhance normal humans," says Roy. "It could give someone Kryptonian powers or it could give someone a healing factor with no other powers or anything in between. The ratio of Blue Kryptonite to X-Kryptonite is what determines the power sets. With the right ratio, you could be just above normal human abilities but have a healing factor and that would likely be what Master wants. We'd have to talk to him to find out."

"That sounds pretty cool," says Ajax. "With a healing factor, I could stay tight for him."

"You know he doesn't care about that. You're always going to be tight for him," says Tiberius. "He's so big that even loose, we'd be tight on his cock."

"Maybe…" says Ajax.

"How do you guys feel about us?" Travis asks Cole and Roy. "Are you jealous or anything?"

"We love you, and we're not jealous," says Cole. "Why would we be?"

"Master used to have more time for you before we got here," says Travis. "I'm just wondering about if Master gets more slaves will he have even less time for everyone?"

"We're currently looking for a new C.E.O. of Kent Industries," says Roy. "It will give Master so much more time with everyone. You'll see."

"What do you think they'll be like? More alphas?" asks Apollo.

"No telling," says Cole. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"I hope it's more betas," says Atlas. "I don't want anyone to challenge me."

"Even if it's another alpha, I know he'll be your bitch," says Roy. "You are a _very_ persuasive man."

"Thanks, Roy," says Atlas. "I guess I could get used to having a little more ass…"

"My God, man! How much ass do you need?" asks Orion.

"As much as I can get!" says Atlas.

"Well, as long as they don't challenge you and win, they're fair game," says Cole. "And if they do challenge you and win, it'll be because you like it. You'll love it either way."

"Speaking of love," says Atlas, "who wants to give me some? I could use a little muscle worship right now."

"I'm in!" says Tiberius, rubbing on Atlas' flexed bicep. 

"Me too!" says Orion. 

"Me three," says Ajax, "but only if you fuck me."

"I'll fuck all three of you!" says Atlas.

"Is the vape still going? asks Apollo.

"Yeah," says Roy, "Let me refill it first. I think it's cached."

"I'll do it," says Cole, "Give it here." 

They continue to smoke and muscle worship for another hour. By then, Petronius has tackled Joshua and fucked him to orgasm several times, Atlas has kept his promise to fuck Tiberius, Orion and Ajax, and Roy, Apollo and Cole have mounted Troy, Travis and Liam. They have their orgy and cuddle time for another hour before falling asleep together in a pile.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver's excited for the trip to Gotham. Atlas and Apollo are with Lex at Cadmus in Metropolis and finishing up business there before the auction. Roy and Cole are already at the auction location inspecting and improving the security there. Clark is dressed in a dull but alluring tuxedo with Jonny in an identical one. Oliver is getting himself, Tiberius and Ajax ready for the auction and once they're dressed in classy designer tuxes and the betas are in dress collars, everyone goes through the zeta tube at Kent Manor to a zeta beam location in Gotham. 

They arrive in style and Oliver has Tiberius' and Ajax's chain leashes attached to his wrist bracer. It's really for show, they won't run or wander off, but it gives him confidence to walk into a place with two beautiful young men that are visually designated as belonging to him. They stay close enough that he never has restricted hand movement and even Clark smiles at the way they walk together. 

Almost immediately, they see Bruce Wayne arguing with Jason again. This time, Oliver keeps an ear on their conversation in case Bruce tries anything funny. 

So far it's innocuous, but likely coded in a way they understand. It sounds like they're arguing about a WayneTech project. Oliver knows that isn't the case. It sounds like Jason is trying to convince Bruce to not invest in a bullet company that is known to sell inferior ammunition. There are definitely layers to this. Not investing…. Not buying servants? Bullets…. Not taking combative action? Inferior ammunition…. Fucking stupid idea?

Oliver doesn't know. What he does know is it sounds like Bruce is planning something and Jason doesn't like it. He exchanges a glance with Roy and Cole who reveal their taser shurikens under their jackets. Bruce doesn't stand a chance against them unless he got ahold of some X-Kryptonite, and even then, with Clark, Oliver, Jonny, Apollo and Tiberius present, he'd have an ice cube's chance in Hell pulling off whatever he's planning. 

Oliver keeps an ear on them, and an ear on their surroundings in case they're all about to be ambushed by the growing bat-family. But he focuses some of his attention on browsing the merchandise, just like before. 

His slaves are quiet and obedient, but Jonny is between headspaces, pulling Clark this way and that, looking for the ideal little brother. 

"Look at this one! He looks like a blond me!"

"Yes, I see that, Jonny. What do you think we should bid on him?"

"A bazillion!" says Jonny enthusiastically.

"Let's try a more reasonable number, Jonny," Clark says, ever patient.

"Twelve billion!" says Jonny as if he just invented the internet.

"The current bid is sixteen thousand. Why don't we start a little lower, Buddy?"

"A million?" says Jonny, unsure.

"I can do that," says Clark. "One million for the blond you," says Clark fondly.

"YAY!" Jonny screams.

"Shh! Inside voice, Jonny," whispers Clark.

"Yay!" Jonny whispers.

Meanwhile, Lex is checking out the merchandise on the other side of the room. He's not announcing tonight, so he doesn't have any responsibilities to Cadmus. He's just there like any other patron. There's a clone like Apollo, but he already has one. There's an Atlantean muscle man that Lex thinks has possibilities. There are a few Amazons, and he always likes them. He'll just see where the night takes him. 

Meanwhile Oliver has run into Mr. Abadi.

"I'll buy him for twenty billion!" says Mr. Abadi.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Abadi, but Tiberius isn't for sale. I'm sure you could find someone equally pleasing for much less at this auction."

"I want Tiberius," says Mr. Abadi with finality.

Tiberius nudges Oliver.

"He's not for sale, but he is for rent," says Oliver. "How much would you pay for a week?"

"Eight million!" says Mr. Abadi.

"I think that's doable then,' says Oliver. "I'd like to keep in touch with you. Here, this is my card. Call me sometime and we can arrange some alone time for you and Tiberius. I also own Star Spa in case you'd like to pay less for a week. You can have a VIP room for free for the duration of the rental."

"I am amenable to that, Mr. Kent. Is it true you have a shark tank? I would pay extra to see Tiberius swim as a merman with the sharks."

"It will take extra time to have the tail made, but if Tiberius can learn to do that we'll set that up."

"Thank you Mr. Kent. I am very grateful. ...You are a very handsome man, Mr. Kent. Are you for rent as well?"

"Not at all, Mr. Abadi," says Oliver before leaning to whisper in Mr. Abadi's ear, "But I am for free."

Mr. Abadi's eyes light up like Christmas lights.

"Deal, Mr. Kent! I promise I'll be in touch!"

Mr. Abadi clearly wants to continue the conversation, but Oliver wants to find someone to bid on, so he excuses himself and leaves Mr. Abadi smiling after him. 

The first one that catches Oliver's eye is the Jason/Zar-El/Conner clone. He goes over his profile and sees that he'd be a great beta. He's mentally twenty-six but physically seventeen. He has Zar-El's powers and Jason's good looks. He's rather muscular, but not overly so like Atlas and Ajax. Oliver puts on a pair of latex gloves and examines the boy. His form is firm but his skin seems soft. It's hard to tell with gloves on. Oliver pulls aside his genitals to see that he is truly male and has him turn around so he can spread his cheeks and see the pucker of his anus. He decides to ask the boy what he thinks of him and tells him to nod or shake his head. 

The boy nods.

Oliver decides to beat the highest bid by half a million dollars and moves on to see the other personal servants for auction. 

There's a blond boy that's half-Amazon and half-human. He's about Liam and Petronius' size and has a gorgeous smile. Oliver puts on a separate pair of gloves and examines him. 

Pussyboy, just like Oliver's omegas. 

Oliver bids two million over the current bid and moves on. He doesn't bother asking if the boy likes him. This one he wants badly enough that he doesn't really care. He's slender and lean like Petronius and has eyes that look like windows into heaven.

Then he comes across another Apollo. Oliver instantly bids on him and gives him a dashing smile. The servant returns the smile nervously. 

Oliver doesn't know if he's nervous about being on display, nervous about being sold, or simply doesn't like Oliver. Oliver figures he'll find out if he manages to buy him. 

Another one that catches his eye is a large red-head with silver streaks in his hair. He's very muscular, like Ajax and Atlas, and turns out to be a pussyboy. Oliver imagines taking him apart and gets an instant boner. It helps that he reminds Oliver of Roy. When he checks his profile, he sees that he's mostly human but has a touch of Apokalyptan. Just enough for moderate invulnerability and super-strength. 

He runs into Mr. Abadi again, on his way to look at the red-head Oliver just finished examining. 

"I will win this one, Mr. Kent."

"We'll see," says Oliver, making a note to bid on the red-head just before the auction is over.

"Master!" says Ajax, "Look!"

Oliver looks where Ajax is pointing. It's a teenage version of Oliver, clearly about sixteen and looks exactly like he did in high school. His blond hair is in a fauxhawk with frosted tips, and he has a soul patch. He's more muscular than Oliver was at that age, but not nearly as large as Ajax. 

"I have to talk to Lex about this," says Oliver. "But first…"

Oliver checks on the bid. Fifteen million. Oliver bids one-point-two billion.

He starts back again at the first one he bid on to see Bruce Wayne as the highest bidder so far.

_That rat!!_

He outbids Bruce and checks on the next one. Again, Bruce is the highest bidder. And the same is true for the next one. And the one after that. 

Finally he checks on the first one again to see that Bruce has raised the bid again. He doesn't have to check the rest, he knows what Bruce is doing.

At this point, Oliver's had enough. He knows Bruce, and he has X-ray vision. And… yep, there it is. A bug. Several in fact. Listening devices are not allowed here, so Oliver takes Bruce by the shoulder and shouts, "Security, check this man for listening devices!"

Bruce looks shocked. Then angry. Then defeated. Roy and Cole escort Bruce outside where Black Lantern is prepared to escort him home. 

"You're lucky the guards didn't just shoot you,' says Black Lantern as he takes Bruce in a bubble of shadowy light.

The auction goes on and now the only competition Oliver has to worry about is Mr. Abadi and an elderly lady who looks like she should be in a nursing home. Oliver rebids on all of his selected servants before finding a few more and bidding on them. 

Mr. Abadi is standing next to the red-head, ready to bid the moment someone else bids on him, but Oliver has something up his sleeve that Mr. Abadi doesn't. 

Super-speed.

At the very last second which seems like a full minute to Oliver, Oliver bids on all of his chosen servants again before anyone else has the chance.

He's going to need a bigger cage in his room.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


He has to unleash his betas to watch the other clones during the presentation. Oliver won all of his chosen servants and he has to admit to himself _...Okay… cat-lady_.

The first one to be presented to him is Texas. He's the Jason/Zar-El/Conner clone. He seems pretty happy about the whole arrangement. Then there's Zebulon. He's the one identical to Apollo, right down to the bronzed tips of his short black hair. Then Dmitri, the skinny blond Amazon, Adam, a tiny half-Amazon, Dane, a hulking red-headed Nordic demigod with runic tattoos, Kenneth, a young speedster who loosely resembles Wally, and Benvolio, the clone of Oliver himself. 

Finally, the one with red hair with silver streaks is on stage. His name is Axel, and he's the large muscular young man who reminds Oliver of Roy. Once again, Mr. Abadi begins to stand up, but goes into a shocked state when Oliver's name is called. Oliver happily goes to the stage to retrieve the hunk and Mr. Abadi claps for him. On Oliver's way to where he's got the new slaves kneeling, Mr. Abadi walks up.

"I don't know how you did it, Mr. Kent, but I'd love to learn your secret! I was sure no one else bid on him."

"You were watching the room, not the electronic interface," says Oliver smoothly.

Mr. Abadi laughs. "That will teach me to go up against a ninja! Take good care of him Mr. Kent. His face is too beautiful to ever be sad."

"I'll take great care of him Mr. Abadi."

Oliver has Axel kneel with the others and sees as Axel makes sure his head is higher than the others. Huh. A dominant one. He may give Roy and Cole a run for their money. Maybe even Atlas. He's about Atlas' size. 

Oliver focuses on watching his slaves throughout the rest of the presentation. In all, he's bought eight new slaves. A few look nervous, the one that looks like him looks terrified and a couple stare up at him with adoration. 

Lex approaches him and says, "Cat-lady."

"Yeah, I'm just now getting that," says Oliver.

"We have plenty of cells in the dungeon until you have another cage built in your room," says Lex.

"Good. We'll need them. I don't trust this batch not to run away yet."

"Good eye. I think Dmitri will make an escape attempt."

"I'll activate his programming when we get home. I don't want any of them running."

"Good man," says Lex, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Not really. But thank you."

Oliver addresses his new slaves before they head out the door. "I promise to give you a good home and treat you well. I'm sure we will all come to love each other soon. If you run, you will be caught. Just to make sure though, I'm having you outfitted with temporary collars and leashes. They're enhanced adamantium, so they won't break, even for the strongest of you. Ajax, Tiberius, if you please."

Tiberius starts collaring the slaves as Ajax takes the leash ends to Oliver. He latches the carabiners to his bracer and watches as some of the slaves exhibit excitement and others exhibit defeated sadness. The former is more common than the latter, but the latter breaks Oliver's heart. 

Even so, he knows he will be a good master to them and will more than meet their needs.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Ben is scared shitless. 

A man who looks like an older much more muscular _him_ is sitting at a desk across from him asking questions. He knows the only right answers are 'Yes, Master' and 'No, Master'. This man holds his life in his hands, and Ben is not going to jeopardize that. He has to be loyal, obedient and respectful.

So when the man asks for consent – consent to record the conversation, consent to eternal servitude, consent to mind-altering programming, consent to anything and everything the man decides to do to him – he knows the only things he can say are, 'Yes, Master' and 'I freely of my own volition without coercion or reward give my full consent'.

He is respectful, he is formal, he is agreeable. Hopefully the man won't hurt him or decide to sell him. He imagines there are worse masters, even though he really doesn't know what this man is like. 

But the man gives him a _hug_, and says, "I love you, Son."

And everything clicks. 

Ben knows he's a clone. He also knows that means he was cloned from someone. 

And that someone paid over two billion dollars to buy him at auction. He doesn't feel insulted. He feels honored. Loved. And like maybe he has a home.

Then the man puts his hand on the back of his neck and kisses him on the forehead and everything falls into place.

He could never be scared of this man. This is his beloved _Master_! The love of his life! The reason he has for living! And his master _loves_ him!

Ben immediately kneels and overwhelming feeling bubble up inside him and he whispers, "I love you, Master."

"I love you too, Benny. You can stand up now."

"Is that an order, Master?"

"You'd prefer to kneel at my feet wouldn't you?"

"For all time, Master! I'm yours completely!"

"Good, slave. That means the world to me. But I need you to go with Cole back to the cage so that I can have privacy with Texas."

"Yes, Master! Whatever you want! Whatever you need, it's yours!"

Ben's master kisses him again, this time on the mouth, with tongue and lips caressing Ben's, and Ben feels so amazing he thinks he could burst with pleasure.

Cole leads Ben back to the cage where he waits with the other new slaves. The pre-existing ones are kneeling on the ground next to the cage, not saying a word, but ready to bolt into action if any of them tries to escape. 

Ben will never try to escape. His master is the best master in the world!

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Tex is excited. 

His new master is fucking gorgeous and it's exactly who he wanted to buy him at the auction. No one else but the handsome bald man could even compare, but even he pales in comparison to the master who bought him. With his psionic empathy, he knows his new master feels the same way about him.

He answers all of his master's questions honestly and when given a chance, sneaks a kiss with the man. His master _kisses him back!!_

Then his master puts his hand on his neck, kisses his forehead and kisses him hard on the mouth. Tex would kneel if not for the superhumanly strong grip keeping him held against his master and to his delectable lips.

When the kiss is over, Tex kneels. 

"I love you, Master," he says confidently.

"I love you too, Texas. Please wait for me in the cage. Cole, bring in Dmitri next."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Dmitri is about to run for it. If it weren't for the full blooded Kryptonian standing guard, he would have already done it.

He's led to sit down in front of a large desk that the man who bought him is sitting at. He tries to stay standing, but the Kryptonian pulls the chair out for him and gives him a look.

Dmitri knows he doesn't have a choice.

"You're going to try to bolt, aren't you, Dmitri?" asks the man.

Dmitri doesn't answer, he doesn't want to give himself away.

"I'm responsible for you now, Dmitri. I can't let you run off and get hurt."

"Like you care!" says Dmitri, angry at the false concern.

"I do care," says the man softly. "Some of the bidders at the auction might have hurt you or neglected you, but I promise, I won't. I already love you, Dmitri. I couldn't hurt you if I wanted to."

"I don't… are you sure? You don't want to hurt me?"

"I'll be honest with you. I'm a sadist and I like to hurt masochistic people in ways that they like and consent to. I will not hurt you in a way you don't like."

"I won't have a choice," says Dmitri.

"No, but you have a choice now. You have to freely consent to be my slave forever and do absolutely anything I want you to. If you don't, I won't activate your programming, you'll continue to hate me and I'll still have to keep you here and take care of you. The choice is yours."

"I consent. Hurry up and program me before I run. You know I'm going to."

"To anything and everything? You consent to any physical or psychological alteration and to endure anything I want?"

"I said 'yes', what more do you want?!"

"I want you to mean it."

"I consent, even though I don't want to. I _decide_ to consent. People do things they don't want to all the time. This is no different. Hurry up and program me."

"Okay, Dmitri. Stand up and hold still."

The man comes over, places his hand on the back of Dmitri's neck and kisses his forehead.

Dmitri sinks to his knees. 

He's never known love like this. It's like his eyes were always closed but now they're open. It's his _Master_ standing before him and he'll never run from his master. Only to him.

Before he can stop himself, he whispers, "I love you, Master."

Oliver pulls him to his feet, pulls his hair and kisses him harshly before spitting on his face. 

Dmitri licks his lips where some of the spit landed.

"I love you too, slave."

Dmitri's heart soars.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Axel is happy. Axel is confident. Axel is at home.

His master is sitting at a desk. Axel sits across from him, runs his fingers through his red and silver hair and watches his master's eyes intently. 

"You're happy to be here aren't you, Axel?"

"Ecstatic!"

"That's great. I'm really glad. Now I need you to answer some questions for me."

His master asks him questions about consent to servitude, and Axel doesn't even have to think about his answers. He's loved this man from the moment he saw him.

When his master finally programs him, he doesn't feel very different. Just happier.

He kneels and confesses his love like he would have done anyway, and his master says, "I love you, Axel."

"Can I suck your dick now, Master?" asks Axel hopefully.

"Not yet, Ax. Soon though. I hope you enjoy it. I've got a big one."

Axel's mouth waters.

"Cole, please escort Axel back to the cage. Dane is next."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Dane is watching the magic in the air. This house is protected by strong ward spells in some form of Greek. Maybe Amazon. Maybe Atlantean. Whoever cast it is a demigod like himself with multiple God-parents. 

This distracts him as he enters the office where his new master is sitting. The man clears his throat.

"Are you with us, Dane?"

"Yes, Sir, I was just distracted."

"It's not 'Sir'. It's 'Master'. Don't make that mistake again."

"Yes, Master."

"Please sit. I have some questions to ask you."

The questions are easy to answer. If Dane didn't want to be here, he wouldn't be. He's here to serve his master, and he already knows this. He knows what he is. He knows what he was made for. He knows that if he wanted someone else, he'd _be_ with someone else.

When his master programs him, he feels better, like a weight he didn't know was there is lifted from his shoulders. He kneels solemnly, confesses his undying love and kisses his master's shoe. 

His master smiles at him and his heart beats faster.

Then he's led out of the room, to his disappointment. 

He wants to kiss his master's shoe again. Or better yet, his feet.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"You're nervous, aren't you Zebulon?" the new master says.

"Yes, Master," Apollo's clone brother says.

"Why?" he asks curiously.

"I didn't want to be sold, Master. I'd rather be in the ice," says Zebulon honestly.

"Did you like it there?" asks the master.

"Yes, Master," says Zebulon. "I could listen to everything, think whatever I wanted to and relax in the cold. Now, everything is too loud and it's hard to focus. I feel too strong, like it's easy to break the floor underneath me. And I miss the sounds at Cadmus. It was my home."

"You were aware in cryostasis?" the master asks, seeming surprised.

"Yes, Master. I'm basically a god. I can't be put to sleep by something half as cold as the coldness of space."

"I understand. Do you dislike me?" It looks like the master is afraid of the answer.

"No, Master. You're just unfamiliar," says Zebulon.

"That won't be a problem if you consent to your programming being activated. You'll love me unconditionally and feel much more at ease here. But that's up to you. I won't force your decision." Zebulon wasn't expecting that. He can't be too bad if he's really giving Zebulon the initial choice. 

"I understand," says Zebulon, feeling brave now. "I submit and consent to anything and everything."

"This conversation is being recorded. I'm going to remember you said that."

"I'll say it again if I need to "

"That's not necessary," says his Master.

The master further defines 'anything and everything', making sure that Zebulon understands. He likes that about this master. To Zebulon, the rest of the conversation is pragmatically superfluous, but the fact that it's happening speaks volumes. If this master wanted, he could activate the programming before getting consent, but he didn't. 

Zebulon consents to everything and his new master places his hand on the back of Zebulon's neck and kisses his forehead. 

It's like electricity is coursing through Zebulon's body and he doesn't have any doubts anymore. This is _his master_ and everything is right in the world. Zebulon kneels and kisses his master's shoes before whispering, "I love you, Master."

In answer, his master orders him up and kisses him fiercely, and Zebulon submits, letting his master set the pace as he kisses him back.

"I love you too, Zeb. Cole, bring in Adam."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The small, blond half-Amazon is sitting at a desk looking at his new master. The man pretends he has a choice. That he could say 'no' if he wanted. Adam knows better. This man is already his master. He _bought_ Adam, for Olymous' sake! But the man insist he answer the questions and pretend he has a choice in the matter. 

Adam isn't particularly unhappy here. He just doesn't understand why his Master is pretending he has any options. Where would he go? What would he do? All he knows is service and combat. Sure, he has the knowledge for a degree in pharmacology and biochemistry, but without an actual diploma or certificate to prove it, it's not like he could actually get a job with that knowledge.

Besides, the man is attractive and smells good. It's not like he's submitting to someone who's ugly and stinks. Adam doesn't know why that matters. Maybe he's just really superficial. Will that go away when he's programmed? 

Finally, they finish with the questions and his master programs him.

Everything's better. More vibrant. And his master is beautiful. He kneels and confesses his love and his master says he _loves_ him!

Everything is right in the world and Adam can't believe he had any doubts. He doesn't have any anymore.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The last one to go in for his interview is Kenneth. He's a red headed speedster with a laissez faire attitude. He's also completely psyched.

He's seen how happy the other slaves are when they come out, and he wants that too.

When the questions are finally over and his master gives him what he wants, he's overwhelmed with joy and love. He didn't really know what love felt like before. He's never loved anyone in his life! But now, he loves his master more than anything. 

He kneels and tells him this, and his master returns the sentiment. Kenneth creams a little in his slacks. He wants to stay kneeling, but his master picks him up and hugs him before telling him to return to the cage. Kenneth speeds off and waits impatiently for Roy to open the gate. He's not inside yet and master said to wait in there.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The interviews took a lot out of Oliver. It's late, and he just wants to go to bed. But he has slaves to attend to and they need somewhere to sleep. Oliver speeds back and forth from the storage room and his bedroom bringing up the supplies to build another cage next to the existing one, and another one next to that. He has Cole and Roy bring in more mattresses from the extra bedrooms, and he gets to work building the cages. With super speed and super-strength it only takes an hour. The cages take up a decent section of his large room at ten by fifteen square feet each, but it's worth not having any of them in the dungeon. He puts the mattresses in the cages and divides all his slaves into groups of five.

Cole, Roy, Ajax, Axel and Dane will be in the cage closest to the window. Liam, Petronius, Travis, Adam and Kenneth will be in the center cage in the corner, and Tiberius, Texas, Ben, Dmitri and Zebulon will be on the other side. 

Then Oliver has to decide on designations. Some are obvious. Dane and Axel are clearly alphas. Kenneth and Adam are clearly omegas. Texas, Zebulon and Dmitri are harder to pin down. So is Ben for that matter, though Oliver suspects he's a beta. 

He has spare collars, twenty one he bought just for the new ones, seven of each designation. He didn't know how many more slaves he would buy at auction and though he bought more than he'd planned on, he was prepared to come home with more.

Oliver takes the obvious ones out of their new cages and collars them, starting with Axel. Axel is definitely his favorite of the new slaves. Axel proudly shows the other slaves the alpha symbol on his collar and starts flexing his huge muscles. He goes back to his cage where Conner, Cole and Ajax are waiting.

"Just you wait," he says. "You're all going to be my bitches."

Roy looks affronted, but Cole just blushes and stares at Axel's handsome face and huge muscles.

Next Oliver collars Dane as an alpha. When Dane gets back to his cage, Oliver locks them in, hearing Dane say, "I'll be your bitch, Ax, but only because that's what _I_ want." Oliver smiles.

Kenneth and Adam seem excited to be omegas and proudly kiss their master's feet before displaying their collars for all to see. 

Oliver finally decides to make Ben an omega. His genitals will have to be resized to be like the other omegas, but Oliver decides to let him keep his height. Ben will be the lead omega and Oliver is sure he'll love it.

When Oliver tells him this, Ben happily agrees and braves a kiss to Oliver's lips. Oliver deepens the kiss before saying, "I love you, Son."

Oliver gets Dmitri out and collars him an omega. He collars Texas and Zebulon as betas and they all seem happy with their designations. He wonders if their programming forces them to be happy. Either way, he's happy that they're happy.

Oliver explains the house rules to everyone: always be respectful of the non-slaves, particularly the dominants in the house and the children, only have sex with other slaves, Lex, Clark, Jason, Jay or Oliver. Alphas can top anyone except the lead alpha. Betas can only top each other and the omegas and omegas can only top each other. They are to be as quiet as possible if Oliver is in the room and busy or sleeping, and they are allowed to smoke from vaporizers except for omegas who have to accept their vapor from their superiors. 

When Oliver is finished explaining the duties like cleaning the bathroom and bedroom and how Cole and Roy are his personal assistants for work, He takes Ajax out of the alpha cage and fucks him for an hour. He still isn't sated, but it helped a lot. He puts Ajax back in his cage and tells all the slaves to be nice to each other before going to Clark's room to sleep with his husband.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark has his new Little Boy, Bo, Jonny and Arsenal in his bed with him. Oliver curls up between Arsenal and Clark and goes to sleep. 

When they wake up, it hits Oliver that he'll have to take off work to deal with getting the certificates and body modifications for his slaves, and he knows Clark wants Bo to be even smaller than Jonny. He goes to one of the cages, takes Dmitri out and shoves his cock past his gag reflex. He starts pissing as Dmitri chokes, but the boy swallows everything he's given, saying, "Thank you, Master. I love you, Master," once Oliver pulls out.

"I love you too, D. Now, why don't Roy and Cole show the betas how I like breakfast cooked and I'll order donuts and kolaches for everyone."

"I can go to the donut shop!" says Kenneth. "Really super fast!"

"That's acceptable," says Oliver. "Tiberius, go with him, help him carry things and make sure he doesn't run away."

"Yes, Master," says Tiberius. Oliver unlocks both of their cages before ordering Dane and Axel to bathe him in the shower. He lets the slaves use the restroom first, just in case they need to, then goes to shower with his two new alphas. 

Oliver can't resist it when Dane and Axel both start seducing him. He fucks them each gently, shares his load between them and orders them to clean up before going to get coffee and sit with Clark while he reads the paper. 

Ajax has already prepared cappuccinos, enough for everybody, and put Oliver's in his favorite mug. The healthy part of breakfast is almost finished being prepared and the betas look proud. 

Oliver has the slaves eat on the floor once everyone is accounted for and Oliver and Clark sit at the dining table with the Little Ones. Breakfast goes well and Oliver takes his slaves on small chains attached to his wrist bracer, except for Cole, Roy and Ajax, whom he knows will never try to flee. He knows none of them will, at least not anymore, but the leash bracer is about keeping track of everyone more than it is about preventing escape. They go through the zeta tube at Kent Manor and arrive instantaneously in Kryptonopolis. The paperwork is done in an hour and Oliver walks out of the capitol building with the Certificates of Ownership in a large envelope. They go to New Argo next, and a few of them are resized, and all of their penii are reshaped to be like Cole and Roy's in form, if not in dimensions. 

Just for kicks, Oliver has Dmitri and Ben reformed as pussyboys. 

He wonders if Tiberius wants to be one, but decides he like Tiberius being all male. 

When their all done, they go home for lunch, shower in groups of four and Oliver gives each cage a vaporizer and some weed. He tells them they don't have to smoke – it's just in case they want to.

Then he decides he's going to take a nap.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	23. Santa For The Win!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuletide comes around and everyone is excited for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> SLAVERY
> 
> CADMUS SLAVE AUCTION
> 
> BDSM
> 
> A/B/Ω DYNAMICS
> 
> ROY AND OLIVER IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS
> 
> AGE PLAY
> 
> MARIJUANA
> 
> PUNISHMENT

  


The alphas are in the steamroom together. Atlas, Dane and Axel have been trading off fucking Cole and Roy, but Axel gives Atlas a predatory look. 

So far, Atlas is still the lead apha. But Axel aims to change that. He pulls out of Roy, picks Atlas up and lays him on the ground.

"The fuck are you doing?" says Atlas. 

"What's it look like?" says Axel. He hooks Atlas' legs over his shoulders and pins him down by both shoulders with his hands. Atlas fights him, trying to move his hands by pulling on his arms and squeezing Axel's neck with his knees. With Axel's super strength, his arms are unmovable. With his invulnerability, his neck isn't squeezed. Atlas just ends up straining his arms and hurting his knees.

Axel is still slick from fucking Roy and starts to slide into Atlas with little opposition. Atlas squeezes his ass, but that just makes Axel moan in pleasure.

"God! You're so fucking _tight_! So sexy, Atlas. You're a really good bottom," says Axel.

"I'm not a bottom!" yells Atlas.

"I'm challenging you for lead alpha. You are going to admit that you're my bitch or I won't stop fucking you. This can go on for days. Just admit it feels good."

"It feels great! But that doesn't make me your bitch! Guys, a little help here?"

"I'm not interfering with a challenge," says Roy.

"I'm rooting for Axel," says Dane. 

"Goddamnit, you guys are _useless_! Let me up, Axel!"

Axel starts hitting Atlas' sweet spot and Atlas howls in pleasure. 

"Say it, Atlas! Say your my bitch!" says Axel.

"_I'm not your bitch!!_" says Atlas.

It goes on like this for forty minutes while Axel teases Atlas' sweet spot, refusing to bring him to release, taunting him and bribing him with the orgasm Atlas so desperately needs.

Finally, Axel says, "I'm not letting you come until you say it, bitch!"

Atlas just moans and begs, not giving in. His eyes are watering with the strain of needing to come but being denied that release. "Please… just please let me come…" he says.

"You're my bitch whether you like it or not, Atlas. Just admit it so everybody can hear you."

Atlas babbles incoherently.

"What was that? I can't hear you bitch. _Say it!!_"

"I'm your bitch, alpha," says Atlas with tears in his eyes. Axel starts coming in Atlas only to pull out, yank Atlas from the floor, turn around and bend over on his knees.

"Come on! Now I'm your bitch!" says Axel.

"Wha—" says Atlas, confused. 

"Fuck my ass, Atlas, I'm your bitch too. We'll both be lead alpha! Make me your bitch, Atlas!"

Atlas doesn't need another invitation. He sinks his achingly hard cock inside of Axel and comes inside him in under a minute. Atlas was right at the edge and with Axel's continuing orgasm, the rhythmic squeeze on his cock is amazing.

Atlas fucks Axel through his orgasm and says, "Say it."

"I'm your bitch, Atlas," says Axel. "We're each other's bitches."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"What just happened?" asks Cole. "Does that mean Axel was lead alpha for less than a minute?"

"We're sharing," says Axel. "Were co-alphas. You got a problem with that?"

"No, alpha," says Cole.

"Good. You want to tell the Masters or should I?" Axel asks Atlas.

"We'll tell them together," says Atlas. 

"You catch on quick! Let's go before one of the _lesser_ alphas gets any ideas."

Atlas and Axel rush to the showers and head upstairs.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Texas, Tiberius, Petronius and Ben are smoking in the beta cage. The other omegas are cleaning the floors and equipment in the archery range and the gym with Apollo and Zebulon. Tex is the first to hit the vaporizer and he passes his vapor to Ben. Then Tiberius smokes and passes his vapor to Petronius.

"There are so many of us now," says Petronius. 

"Yeah, but Master finally found a C.E.O. for Kent Industries," says Tiberius. "After this week, he'll be all ours."

"Are you guys jealous that Cole and Roy get to spend all that time with Master during the day?" asks Ben. "I think I could be a good P.A."

"I'm not jealous at all," says Tiberius. "I'd rather be a plaything than a workthing."

"I'm a little jealous," says Texas. "But I don't think I could do what they do. Besides, they were Master's first."

"Do you guys want a TV?" asks Ben.

"I think smartphones would be better," says Tiberius. "Then we could text each other and blog and watch TV. What would you watch on TV anyways?"

"I watched a couple of cartoons with Jonny and Arsenal once," says Petronius. "They were funny. It was the one with the gray rabbit and the bald hunter and the sarcastic duck."

"I don't know what I'd watch," says Ben. "Master watches the news sometimes, and that doesn't really interest me except the parts about us."

"We were on the news?" asks Tiberius.

"Bruce Wayne made a press release to embarrass Master and expose the auctions," says Ben. "The actual effect was split. Cadmus came clean with everything to the general public and explained how they aren't technically selling slaves, it's perfectly legal and how the majority of the money is going to charity. So now people are protesting in the streets, and a lot of the public is putting their opinions on the internet. Half the people see this as a positive and some even want to go to the auctions themselves. They see it as cutting into the human trafficking industry. But others, the protestors, see it as legalizing slavery auctions in the U.S."

"Isn't it kind of both?" asks Petronius. "I mean, I'm really happy I'm with Master, and if it wasn't for the auctions, we never would have found each other."

"I agree," says Ben, "and I liked being on display like that. But not everyone is like Master. He gave us the option to submit. The option to have our programming activated or not. Most masters would probably just activate the programming. And Master lets us sleep in his bedroom, and feeds us things like filet mignon and donuts. Other masters might not be so kind. They have a legal responsibility to feed their slaves and not neglect them, but Master spoils us. We lucked out."

"How would we know?" asks Tiberius. "I mean we've never had another master."

"I read some things about slavery in the library," says Ben, "Historically, slaves didn't even have basic human rights, and even today, some BDSM slaves are treated poorly."

"I should probably read more," says Texas. "I don't know shit about any of this."

"Master told us to use the library, remember," says Tiberius.

"Yeah, but I used the comfy chairs for a nap. I thought that counted," says Texas. 

"Tex, you nincompoop," says Tiberius. "He meant he wanted us to read. He encouraged us to follow our interests and explore academia."

"I must've tuned that out," says Tex. "I'm more of a physical kind of guy."

"Turn your head and cough!" says Petronius facetiously. 

"Not that kind of physical," says Tex. "I mean athletics. I enjoy running in the gym and using the rings and high bar and swimming laps in the pool."

"I like archery!" says Petronius. "Master Jason gave me a bow for someone my size, and he says I'll be as good as Master someday!"

"They ever make a uniform for you?" asks Tiberius. "Power Boy said he'd make a variation of his uniform for me."

"I thought you didn't want to be a vigilante," says Ben.

"I don't, but the outfit looks sexy, and I want to look sexy," says Tiberius.

"You look sexy no matter what you're wearing," says Texas. 

"Maybe, but every little bit helps."

Just then Conner, Cole and Roy come into the room. Conner unlocks the cage, and just as they're getting ready to sit down, Kenneth speeds in and takes Cole's spot. Cole just picks him up, sits down and sets the speedster in his lap. Conner locks the gate behind them and puts the key in his pocket.

"We have a new lead alpha," says Roy. "Axel and Atlas are going to share the position."

"I knew Axel would do it," says Tiberius. "I didn't expect him to share it with anyone, but Axel is the most dominant slave I've ever met. There's no way he wouldn't fuck Atlas silly."

"Atlas was definitely fucked silly," says Roy. "Has Axel been with any of the omegas yet? I know he's fucked all the alphas."

"Mr. Big Shot doesn't have time to fuck the rest of us. We're small fish," says Ben.

"You think it's because of our dicks?" asks Petronius.

"That's not what I meant," says Ben. "I just mean that we aren't a challenge and that's what he wants. He wants to prove he's the best by taking on the best."

"I heard that," says Axel as he and Atlas come into the room. "And just for that, I'm fucking all the omegas today."

"If I'd known that's all it took, I would have said it earlier," says Ben. 

Conner gets up and opens the cage for Axel and Atlas to come in. Axel takes Petronius from Tiberius' lap and lays him out on the next mattress. He kisses him passionately and begins to push inside him.

"I guess he's not smoking," says Conner. He refills the vaporizer with weed he brought in himself and takes the first hit.

"I like the collar, Conner. What is that, leather?" says Texas.

"Vibranium-enriched leather. Makes it easier to oil and clean."

"Oil?" asks Cole.

"Well really, it's leather conditioner. Keeps it fresh looking and keeps it from peeling or cracking. This collar isn't old enough for that yet, but by keeping it up now, I won't have to worry about it as much later."

"Is that your Boy collar? I hadn't seen it yet," says Tiberius. Conner takes off his collar and hands it to him.

The main part is blue with a thick black stripe across the middle, almost making it look like a black collar with blue borders. There's no O-ring or D-ring, and it doesn't have a lock. It looks more fashionable than the adamantium slave collars, but Tiberius still likes his best. This is the kind of collar Daddy Clark gives his Boy, but Tiberius' collar was given to him by his Master and that makes it leagues better.

"It's cute," says Tiberius. 

"I know," says Conner. "So cute. I was asking him about getting one with gray in it, but I think he's planning on that being for Christmas."

Tiberius hands the collar back and Conner latches it in place on his neck. 

"Has Oliver planned a collaring ceremony yet?" asks Conner. "I know he wants to give you all tattoos that say 'Property of Oliver J. Kent'."

"Roy and I have already got the tattoos," says Cole and he picks up his foot to show the other slaves. They stare in interest for a minute before they hear a masculine throat clearing.

"I have plans," says Oliver, "but first I want the humans enhanced. And some of you that have weak enhancements can get stronger ones. I want Kenny to have a healing factor, Ben to have the same power set as Conner without his Shields and some more of you can have enhancements that I haven't decided yet. I think I want Ajax to have the full set of Kryptonian powers like I do. Once everyone is properly enhanced, then I'll consider what to do about a collaring ceremony. I want something private with a press release. That way, the general public won't see the ceremony itself, but I'll publicly claim all of you as my slaves. I'll even include Roy and Cole in the press release to make sure they aren't left out. Now, Tex, I want you to come here and give me a foot massage. If you're good, you can lick my feet afterwards."

"Yes, Master!" Texas practically yells with excitement. Conner unlocks the gate and lets Texas out before locking it again. 

"Thank you, Conner," says Oliver before climbing on the bed where Texas joins him to take off his master's shoes and sweat socks. 

Axel moans and growls as he reaches completion and the others take notice of him fucking Petronius. Their banging on the mattress was quiet and had become background noise, but their moaning and gasping was nearly silent this whole time. It seems they were trying to be considerate of everyone else in the room. 

"I'm not done with you yet," says Axel to Petronius. "Now it's time for the other hole."

They continue to be pretty quiet, and though Cole is enraptured watching the hulking muscle boy fuck the tiny twink, Conner passes him the vaporizer to get his attention again.

"May we continue to talk, Master?" asks Ben.

"Certainly," says Oliver. "I'm just relaxing, not sleeping."

"Master, are you ever going to take us to the dungeon like you do with Roy and Cole?" asks Tiberius.

"We'll see," says Oliver. "I want to learn your interests first. Cole and Roy enjoy being whipped with a chain. Do you think that's something you want?"

"It sounds like fun," says Axel. "I want in."

Oliver smiles. "Next time, it'll be me, you and the chain. What about temperature play or tickling?"

"Tickling?" asks Tiberius.

"Yes, I have feathers and fuzz balls on riding crops that can be used for tickling while you're chained down."

"Riding crops sound fun," says Ben. 

"What about spanking?" says Oliver. "I could bring you to tears right now and fuck you while you cry."

"Really?" says Ben. "I'd really like that."

"You have to wait your turn for it though," says Oliver. "I'm busy right this second."

"Yes, Master," says Ben.

"I would really like that too, Master," says Tiberius. "Spanking sounds a lot more intimate than chains."

"I could chain you up and then spank you," says Oliver. "We'll explore some things together. We'll figure out what suits each and every one of you."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Christmas is in the air and everyone's excited. 

Jonathan and Chris will be going off to school in New Argo next semester. 

The slaves are all excited to get smartphones if that's what their Masters planning. They've all asked for them, but Master Oliver isn't giving anything away. It'll be a complete surprise whatever they get. 

Conner knows that if he gets Jonny anymore toys he's going to need an extra room to keep all his stuff. He's talked to Clark about the possibility, but Clark just told him to get whatever he wants for Jonny and they'll work out space issues later. 

Mon-El is hoping for more cheese balls but he's expecting some sort of trinket he doesn't need. Maybe he'll get both. 

Hemlock can't think of anything he needs but spare time. He's been working himself to the bone for months, and his ambition and drive won't let him take a break. Lex once said he'd tie him to a chair and put him on a cruise if he didn't take time to relax. He hopes that's not what happens for Christmas. 

Lor-Zod, Zar-El and Adonis want computers for Christmas – the kind that run on hybrid human technology and crystal tech. They have computers like that in the Fortresses, but the trio want laptops. 

Jason is expecting more guns as presents. He loves the sniper rifle they gave him during the honeymoon. It's come in real handy. Jay wants a variety of Kris knives for Christmas. Everything from letter openers to greatswords. Maybe even those ones that expand into three blades from the one. He hasn't told anybody yet so he doesn't know what to actually expect. 

He was invited, along with Jason, Hemlock, Jax, Eric and Liam to go to Christmas at Wayne Manor in Gotham, but Lex, Oliver and Clark decided to invite Bruce and the Bat Family to Christmas at Kent Manor as long as Bruce doesn't try to kidnap anyone. Bruce accepted the invitation and promised to behave.

Mr. Abadi doesn't celebrate Christmas, but promised to visit during that time of year, provided he could swim with Tiberius as a merman. He loved the show Tiberius put on at Star Spa during his magical week with Tiberius and Oliver. Oliver loves his husbands, but Mr. Abadi is quite forceful and acrobatic in bed, despite his weight, and Oliver has become a little enamored with the man, as has Tiberius. Oliver never considered himself a chubby chaser, but for Mr. Abadi, he is. The man is 380 pounds of sexiness. Not a bad cock on him either. 

Clark is hoping for world peace for Christmas, but knows that's unrealistic, so he's asked for baseball cards. With bubble gum. He doesn't think they sell those anymore but surely vintage, unopened packs of them exist. If not, Lex can probably have some made.

Jonny, Bo and Arsenal have written out extensive lists of toys for Santa to bring, leaving no imagination or question as to what they want. 

Finally, it's time for the Kent family Christmas party on December twenty-third. Almost everyone invited is present and for once, there isn't room in the dining room for everyone, so the slaves eat in the kitchen and the kids eat in the breakfast nook.

Mr. Abadi isn't there for the Christmas party, but promises to visit soon. 

And Lana, though she is sorry she couldn't make it, is visiting family in Smallville during this time. For that matter, so are a lot of Clark's friends. 

Lois is still in prison, and everyone prefers it that way, even Jonathan and Chris. 

As the servants and slaves set the table, Alfred joins in, directing the proper placement of meals and making sure everything is perfect. He's supposed to take the night off, but he can't help but be involved. Soon dinner is served and the servants go home and the slaves retire to the kitchen where they start eating on the floor.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" says Axel.

"Merry Christmas," they respond. 

"Should we say a prayer or something?" asks Petronius.

"I'll say a blessing," says Dane. The group goes silent and bows their heads.

"Gods and Goddesses, Aesir and Vanir, We thank you for the blessings you have given us. We ask you to continue to bless us and help us to face the decrees of the Norns with courage and honor. We ask you to help us do what is best for our faith, our folk and our family, this day and every day. Hail the High Ones! Hail Odin!"

"Hail the High Ones, Hail Odin," say the other slaves. They aren't all particularly religious, but it's clear that the Judeo-Christan 'Amen' would not be appropriate, so they say what seems right. It was a good prayer after all, and they respect Dane enough to respect his gods. Only a few of them noticed that his tattoos glowed as he prayed. Orion keeps wondering who his God parent is, but has never asked because it seems like a rude thing to say. For Adonis, an actual demigod, it might be normal conversation, but for a mortal Amazon to ask a Nordic demigod, Orion fears it might be seen as an affront. 

They dig in silently for a while before Atlas puts a hand on Dane's shoulder. "I'm sorry we didn't celebrate Yule with you."

"It's okay," says Dane, "There's no need for two feasts so close together. Especially on account of one person. And this feast is halfway between Yule and Christmas. I'm happy to count my blessings."

"You're a good man," says Axel.

"Thank you," says Dane, "You are too."

"Is anyone else excited about our gift for Master?" asks Liam.

"Shh! Not here. Super-hearing, remember?" says Cole.

"Sorry," says Liam. "I'm just really excited."

"Who's going to get the gift?" asks Tiberius. "All of us can't go. And it has to be the ones who know Master's taste the best."

"Roy, Atlas, Tiberius and Cole," says Axel. "They know his preferences better than anybody."

"Thank you, alpha," say Roy, Atlas, Tiberius and Cole.

"I hope we have a Santa Claus this Christmas," says Petronius. "Do you think Master will dress up for us?"

"Santa Abadi for the win!" says Tiberius.

The others laugh. 

"I know what Master gave Mr. Abadi for Christmas," says Liam. "I overheard him on the phone."

"What is it," asks Tiberius.

"The contact information for the clinic in New Argo!" says Liam. "_Definitely_ Santa Abadi for the win!"

"Holy shit, dude!" says Atlas. "Ty, did you just cream your pants?"

"Maybe a little," admits Tiberius. "If you'd been with him, you'd understand."

"I dunno. Fat guys don't really do it for me," says Atlas. 

"Trust me, one night with Abadi, and you'll change your tune," says Tiberius.

"I can see it," says Axel. "Mr. Abadi bid on me too. A _lot_. And he wasn't my first choice, but he's sweet and handsome. I bet he's good in the sack."

"Who was your first choice?" asks Texas.

"Well, it was Master," says Axel, "Second choice was Mr. Wayne, but after I found out he didn't actually want a servant nor a lover, I was pretty turned off. Then there was Master Luthor, then Mr. Abadi. Others bid on me but those are the four I wanted. No one beats Master though, and I thought that before my programming was activated."

"Mr. Abadi almost had you," says Zebulon. "I saw him standing guard at the auction."

"I can't say I would be unhappy with him, but I'm really glad Master bought me," says Axel.

"He used super-speed to do it," says Zebulon. "I saw that much. It's how he won me, too."

"So I have a plan," says Texas. "I think everyone will like it. While Cole, Roy, Ty and Atlas are getting the present for Master, I want some of us to make the trip to New Argo. If Mr. Abadi hasn't gone yet, we can say we're acting as escorts. I want to get Travis resized as a beta, height and all."

"That's a great idea," says Axel, "but I bet master heard that."

"If he did, he'll let us know," says Texas.

"Big cajones on this one," says Atlas. "What's next, you want me resized as an omega?"

"No, you're too valuable the way you are," says Texas. "You know how much Master Luthor paid for you. But Axel needs to be resized as a lead alpha anyways, and we can combine the trips."

"I do keep forgetting about that," says Axel thoughtfully.

"What are we going to do for Daddy Clark?" asks Orion. "We have to do something special for him."

"We've got something planned," says Cole. 

"I like that we're having the collaring ceremony on New Year's Eve," says Petronius. "The whole New Year, new beginnings theme just seems right."

"I agree," says Axel. "It'll be a night to remember."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Meanwhile, in the dining room, an argument between Bruce and Oliver is playing out. 

"What makes you think you have any right to Liam?" says Bruce for the seventh time.

"He's literally my property!" says Oliver, "You don't get any more rights to someone than that!"

"Listen to yourself! He's not property, he's a child!"

"He's eighteen this year, Bruce!" says Oliver, "and he enthusiastically gave consent to be mine. _Enthusiastically_."

"You think he had a choice?! I know about the programming, Ollie," says Bruce.

"The enthusiastic consent was given before I activated it!" says Oliver. "He literally begged me to activate it for him!"

Bruce is stunned. "You didn't activate it at first?"

"No! What kind of creep do you think I am?!" demands Oliver.

"The kind who owns fifteen sex slaves!" says Bruce.

"They aren't just slaves, Bruce, they're family members, and I love each and every one of them! They may be slaves, but they aren't objects to me! They all have their consent to be mine for the rest of their lives, and I thank God every day for them! How dare you think I would brainwash someone into sex instead of asking them first?!"

"Fellas, let's just chill for a minute," says Clark. "This is a Christmas dinner, not a presidential debate."

"Yes," says Lex, "Let's leave politics aside and have this wonderful dinner that was in part, technically prepared by slave labor," Lex says as he gives a sly look at Bruce. "But truly, I get enough of politics at work."

Bruce starts to push his plate away at the thought of the slaves having prepared the food, but Jason gives a pointed look and bites a chunk off his barbeque turkey leg and says, "Eat, you self-righteous prick."

Bruce grumbles and takes a bite of sweet corn. The slaves did do a fantastic job. "Will you at least pay them for their duties?" asks Bruce.

"Don't you dare leave a tip, Bruce," says Jason, reading Bruce's mind.

"They can't accept it anyway," explains Clark. "That's why we give them an allowance instead of a paycheck. They'll accept gifts, but not payment."

"Clark! You of all people should see how wrong this is!" declares Bruce.

"They're happy, Bruce,'" says Clark. "Oliver's happy, Lex is happy, the slaves are happy. Everyone has everything that they need and more, and nobody's getting hurt. If you're going to crack down on slavery, start with human trafficking, not with a happy, consenting family."

"You're all hopeless," says Bruce.

"Master Bruce, you are being rude to our hosts," says Alfred. "They are providing us with a great meal and friendly company. I expect you to remember your manners."

"You're right, Alfred. I'm sorry for my rudeness, no matter how _justified_ it was."

Everyone eats in silence for a moment before Bruce says, "Two billion for Liam."

Oliver gets an exasperated look on his face. "Bruce, he's not for sale. None of them are. They're my _family_. The only way I'd sell any of them is to one of my husbands."

"Four way marriage?' asks Bruce.

Lex laughs. "You've never shown any romantic interest in any of us before. Why would you now? Just so you could whisk Liam away and send him off to boarding school?"

"No, he'd have private tutors. And Dick has just about outgrown being Robin. I thought that—"

"Liam is scared of you, Bruce," says Oliver, "And he is particularly scared that you'll make him a Robin. You tried to kidnap him! You think that didn't traumatize him?"

"More than being for sale?" demands Bruce.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" says Oliver. 

"Are you serious about marrying us, or is that just a play to get Liam?" asks Clark. "Because last I checked, you were with Selina, and marriage is no joke."

"I wasn't joking. I'd take Lex Luthor up my ass if it meant saving Liam."

"I need to record this for posterity," says Lex.

"Liam doesn't need saving," says Oliver, "If you want to be a positive influence on his life, that's fine, but if you take him away, that's felony larceny."

Bruce sighs. "If I get to be in Liam's life, will you consider marrying me?"

"We'll take you as a concubine," says Lex. "Just like Jason and Mon-El. Then you'll have access to Liam and share our beds without the messiness of a four-way marriage. What do you say Bruce? Ready to take it up the ass to have another Jason?"

"Master Alexander, remember your manners," says Alfred.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Pennyworth. You have my deepest apologies," says Lex.

"It isn't about having another Jason," says Bruce. "That child is, by all rights, my grandson."

"Bruce, you realize if you become a concubine or a husband, you're fair game for me," says Jason. "You denied me when I was a kid. What about now?"

"Jaylad… is that really what you want from me?" asks Bruce.

"I always wanted that from you, you blind fuck!" says Jason harshly. 

"Master Jason!!" says Alfred.

"Sorry, Alfie," says Jason. 

Bruce is astonished. Jason made advances when he was young, but Bruce always just blamed that on teenage hormones. Now, as an adult, his son is saying he wants to _sleep with him_! It's more than he can bear right now.

"Excuse me," says Bruce, getting up from the table. "I need some time to think."

He walks away, going to a bathroom on the third floor where he hopes Jason's super hearing won't hear him cry. 

Jason hears it. Of course he does. After a few minutes he says, "I'll go talk to him."

Jason promptly goes to the bathroom, gets on his knees and starts to undo Bruce's pants.

"Jaylad… what are you doing?"

"Just go with it Bruce. We both know you want to."

Bruce doesn't know what to do. He's in shock. He's in awe. He's also in lust.

When Jason puts his lips to Bruce's half hard cock, Bruce sucks in a breath. When Jason starts deepthroating him, he starts to moan. When Jason looks up at him with those beautiful teal eyes, he starts to come. And when Jason kisses his lips with the taste of his own spunk on them, he pushes Jason down to his knees again and shoves himself roughly into Jason's throat.

"Again, Jaylad. Do it as many times as I can manage."

Jason pulls off his dick long enough to say, "Yes, Daddy."

Bruce gets impossibly harder.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"I don't think any of us saw that coming?" says Clark.

"Saw what, Master Kal?" asks Alfred

"Jason sucking Bruce off in the bathroom during Christmas dinner," says Jonathan, "where superpowered minors can hear it."

"My word!" says Alfred. "I expected this, but not during Christmas dinner. I'll have to remind him to be more respectful."

"It's okay, Alfred," says Clark. "They're working out their issues and the kids have been exposed to much worse. They just aren't supposed to be listening for that. Or looking for it either, Chris. I know you're using your x-ray vision right now."

"Sorry, Dad," says Chris. "But you know you want to look too."

"But I'm not. That's the point."

"It seems we've raised a peeping Tom," says Lex. "Unless of course that was Superwoman's doing."

"Mom wasn't real strict about privacy rules when using our powers," Jonathan admits. "She and Step-Mom would go elsewhere to have their rendezvous, and we lived on a farm away from everyone, not in a hormonal mansion. Chris is a bit of a voyeurist though. I catch him watching me shower all the time."

"So what?" says Chris. "Admit you like it!"

Jonathan blushes.

"So, Mr. Pennyworth, what would you like for Christmas?" asks Lex, changing the subject. "A new tea set, perhaps. I could have the finest Japanese potters custom make you anything you like."

"That would be marvelous, Master Alexander," says Alfred. "I couldn't ask that of you though. Perhaps something a bit more modest."

"It'll be a surprise then," says Lex, "Just as it should be. How about you, Jay? You haven't told anyone yet, and it's almost Christmas Eve."

"Kris knives," says Jay quietly. 

"Adamantium or vibranium?" asks Oliver.

Jay blushes. "Both?"

"We'll see what we find," says Lex. "And you, Mon-El? Perhaps you'd like a traditional Daxamite garment?"

Mon-El is stunned. He didn't expect Lex to be so intuitive. "I'll like whatever you get me," he says.

"I'm sure we can find something," says Lex.

"It looks like everyone is finished eating," says Oliver. "Are we all ready for dessert?"

"Yes, please!" says Jonathan.

The others give their consent and Mon-El starts to pick up dishes. 

"Mon, let the slaves do it," says Clark. "They pride themselves on it."

Hearing their call, the slaves with super-hearing lead the others into the room to clear the table. It takes a few minutes and everyone adjourns to the formal living room, where there's a hearty fire in the fireplace, for tea before dessert. Roy made some fabulous herbal tea from Hemlock's herbal blends and everyone comments on how delicious and invigorating it is, complimenting them both. Though Roy is in the other room helping set out dessert, he hears it and smiles.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


At Cole's request, all the slaves have merman tails. They're all silicon and fashioned to look like actual fish tails of a variety of colors and forms. They're practicing for when Mr. Abadi visits. He's only expecting Tiberius as a merman, but the slaves want to surprise the man who is winning the hearts of their masters. 

Tiberius is teaching tricks as best he can but it's a learning process and it's a good thing there are extra tails in all of their sizes, because Axel, Apollo and Travis rip a couple before getting the technique down. The ones without super-powers are wearing X-Kryptonite so they can stay underwater without the need to breath. They're still practicing when Oliver escorts Mr. Abadi to the Olympic sized swimming pool. Mr. Abadi laughs with glee when he sees them and goes up to Tiberius to greet him before going off to the shower to change out of his business suit and into his swimming suit. 

When Mr. Abadi comes out in a speedo with his obviously enhanced genitalia's form clearly outlined, even Atlas has to admit the man is sexy. Oliver is wearing swimming trunks of forest green with white stylized fish on them and stands close to Mr. Abadi, body language clearly indicating familiarity and attraction. 

Mr. Abadi is wearing goggles around his neck and enters the swimming pool with Oliver. The slaves quickly congregate around them showing off their bodies and their colorful tails as Tiberius begins to introduce them. Mr. Abadi captures Tiberius' lips in a fierce and dominating kiss, and Oliver smiles as Tiberius kisses him back. Axel is the next to kiss Mr. Abadi, falling into the sensation of the more dominant male. Oliver takes Mr. Abadi to the deep end where they swim together and flirt as the slaves swim around them. Mr. Abadi puts his goggles on and dives to see the mermen. They swim in circles around him occasionally coming close to rub his large belly or kiss him on the lips, and even Atlas braves licking across Mr. Abadi's torso with his tongue. Despite the taste of chlorine, he can discern Mr. Abadi's manly flavor and instantly goes to half staff. In the water, the slaves can see Mr. Abadi's muscles more clearly as he swims. He's built like a brick house, sturdy, strong and large. Atlas is starting to like him.

When they've swam together for an hour or two, Oliver leads Mr. Abadi to the showers where Axel, Atlas, Tiberius and Texas join them. The others go to the steam room to talk while Mr. Abadi takes their brothers apart, one by one, reveling in their asses and pussies. Mr. Abadi gives them each several loads over a couple of hours and when they join their fellow slaves in the steam room all of them are satisfied and even leaking a little from having been completely filled with Mr. Abadi's seed.

"Master Abadi is fucking awesome!" declares Atlas. "I am a newly converted chubby chaser!"

"Me too," says Texas. "I hope we get to see more of him. Supposedly he's going home tonight."

"But he'll miss Christmas morning!" says Petronius. "And I haven't… I mean maybe the rest of us want some too?"

Tiberius laughs. "You see why he's my second choice?" he says.

"I'm beginning to see it," says Petronius. "Does he like pussyboys?"

"He _loves_ us!" says Atlas.

"Oh, good," says Petronius.

"Do you think we'll get stockings for Christmas?" asks Travis. 

"I hope so," says Roy. "Master used to give me the best stocking stuffers when I was a kid."

"You've known Master that long?" asks Ben.

"Since I was five or so. He adopted me pretty young. He gave me everything, and when I was old enough, I gave him everything I had to give, too."

"That sounds so romantic," says Petronius.

"How old were you?" asks Atlas.

"I don't remember, but I was a teenager and I'd already been Speedy for years."

"So Master really is an ephebophile," says Ben. "I wondered about that. We're all pretty young compared to him."

"Yeah, but we were old enough to consent, and that's what matters," says Ajax.

"Are you ready to go get Master's gift?" asks Axel.

"We're ready," says Roy. "We have to leave in an hour or so, but we can get ready pretty quick."

"Is Master Lex taking you?" asks Ajax.

"No," says Atlas, "but I'm sure we'll see him there."

"We should get ready to go to New Argo," says Axel. "I want the resizing to be done by tonight."

"Okay, we all have our assignments," says Orion. "Why don't we get on it. Remember, omegas, keep Master Oliver occupied with Mr. Abadi and yourselves until we get back."

"Yes, alpha," say the omegas.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"It's really different being on the other side of this," says Atlas. 

"Yeah, Cole and I have some experience with it though."

"What do you think he wants?" says Tiberius, "Another muscle beta like Zeb?"

"Maybe," says Cole. "I think he has enough omegas. Let's look for someone like Axel and decide designation later."

"Or we could just let him decide," says Atlas. "We don't have to have him resized tonight."

"Let's just browse and see what we find," says Roy.

Atlas, Roy, Joshua, Cole and Tiberius enter the building and watch as the personal servants are brought out to their pedestals. There's quite a selection. Joshua is instantly drawn to an Amazon. He's roughly nineteen and is physically fit but not overly muscular.

"This one for Master," says Joshua.

"Okay, we'll place a bid," says Roy. 

"I'm glad we saved up our allowances," says Atlas.

"I'm a multibillionaire," says Roy. "Keep your allowance unless you want one of the less expensive ones."

Joshua puts on a pair of latex gloves and feels the servant's muscles and looks at his anatomy. "All male," he says.

"His profile says he's the son of Adora Sherra. He's a demigod like Adonis," says Atlas. 

"He's also part Egyptian," says Roy. "From Bana Mighdall. Like Artemis."

"Maybe he got that DNA from her?" says Joshua.

"Either way, he's exotic, Amazon and gorgeous," says Cole. "I think Master Luthor would love him."

"Alright, we've got one for Master," says Atlas. "Let's find one for Master Oliver."

"I can help with that," says a familiar accented voice. The slaves turn around to see Mr. Abadi. "We have very similar tastes after all."

"What are you getting our Masters for Christmas?" asks Joshua.

"Isn't it obvious? That's why I'm here. One for me, one for them. You see the muscular one over there with the skinny waist?"

"Yeah," says Roy. "He's perfect!"

"He's mine," says Mr. Abadi, "but the one over there with the tattoos looks great for Ollie. Why don't we go check out his profile."

The group heads over to the pedestal in question and checks out his profile on the digital interface. Half Kryptonian, half Apokalyptan. Black hair with a metallic red streak in his bangs. He's stunningly beautiful. Excellent facial structure and superior musculature. He's all male and is the equivalent of fifteen physically and twenty-seven mentally. He has a high IQ and a Medical Degree along with Kinesthetics and massage therapy degrees with specialties in reflexology and myotherapy. He's a certified Reiki practitioner and practices Qi Gong. He's also perfect for Oliver.

"I'll pay half," says Mr. Abadi. "It will be the present from all of us."

"Thank you Master. Abadi, but this is from the slaves," says Roy. "I'll help you pay for yours if you like."

"That's not necessary," says Mr. Abadi, "But if you need help with the bid, let me know. I don't mind helping out friends."

"We appreciate it very much, Master Abadi," says Tiberius. "But I have a favor to ask. Would you consider being at Kent Manor for Chri—"

"—No. I have plans for Christmas. I'll have to get a raincheck on whatever it is you want."

"Thank you, Master Abadi," says Tiberius, clearly disappointed.

"Oh, cheer up, you precious thing. I'll be around. Dubai is only a few flights away and I promise I will see more of your family."

"Thank you, Master Abadi," says Tiberius, not quite cheered up, but smiling at the idea of Mr. Abadi being around more.

They continue to browse, but no other servants seem quite right for their masters. They decide to keep all their money on the ones they've selected and they stand guard to keep the highest bid as soon as someone else bids on their selected servants.

A couple of times, Mr. Abadi asks advice on what their Masters like, trying to make sure he buys the right ones for them. They gladly help him select a few candidates and he spends some time talking and visiting with them. 

The night goes well, their plans work and soon it's time for the presentation. They win Perseus, the Amazon for Lex and Van, the half Kryptonian, half Apokalyptan for Oliver. Mr. Abadi wins his as well, a mostly human servant named Darren. 

They accept a ride from Mr. Abadi to Kent Manor and kiss him goodbye before going inside. They keep the new servants hidden in the Fortress until morning, and hurry inside to find their masters waiting impatiently.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been, slaves?!" demands Oliver.

"We were… I'm sorry Master, it won't happen again!" says Roy.

"It was my fault," says Cole. "I took them to see Christmas lights and we lost track of time. Punish me, Master, not them."

"You bet your ass I'll punish you. Come, slave. We're going to the dungeon, and I don't give a fuck about safe words tonight. I can't believe you pulled this shit on Christmas Eve!!"

"Yes, Master," says Cole obediently.

He follows Oliver to accept his punishment.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Did you get caught?" asks Petronius when the other slaves return to their cages.

"Yeah. Cole's taking the blame and getting punished right now. I think Master is going to flay him to death," says Tiberius. 

"If he's lucky," says Roy. "I don't think I've ever seen Master that angry before! Not since he's collared us, at least."

"Cole can handle anything," says Axel. "Master won't kill him."

"Were you guys successful?" asks Tiberius.

"Yeah, but Travis is staying under the blankets until morning," says Dane.

"Since when do we have blankets?" asks Tiberius.

"Since tonight," says Axel. "Master presented them to us and was furious we weren't all here. Luckily, Travis was in the shower, but without you guys, Master all but lost it."

"I can imagine," says Roy, "one time I stole a shitload of money, a fancy sports car, his dirty underwear and went to Vegas. He was so mad… I know what he's like when he's furious. If Cole's lucky, he'll get a hate fuck out of it."

The slaves share their concerns, excitement over Christmas forgotten, as they fret over Cole's fate. 

Two hours later, when Cole comes in to be locked in his cage, he's bloody all over, though the wounds have already closed up. Usually it's just his chest, but tonight, it's also his back, his butt, his legs, his arms and even his face and genitals that are bloody. He goes obediently into his cage, falls limply on the furthest mattress and cries himself to sleep.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver is with Clark and Lex. They're in the Fortress having a conversation: about the boys' behavior, about Oliver's behavior and about Christmas. 

"Don't you dare ruin Christmas with your ire, Oliver," says Lex. "You've given your punishment, now let it go."

"I'm just so mad!" says Oliver. "How could they do this?"

"I think looking at Christmas lights is relatively harmless," says Clark. "It's not like they went to Vegas. And you were a little harsh on my son. He took it like a man, but he shouldn't have to. Your temper was out of control, Ollie."

"I didn't see you stopping me!" says Oliver.

"I promised not to interfere with your relationship with your slaves, remember? Otherwise, I would have stopped you."

"Well, I think you'd be interested to know that a sale was going on only earlier tonight and only between the hours that they were gone," says Lex. "I shan't tell you where or what it is, but I'm rather certain they got you a present and then lied about it to keep it a surprise."

"I doubt that," says Oliver. "Besides, if they'd just said they were out buying a gift, I wouldn't have been so hard on Cole."

"My point exactly," says Lex. "You would have reacted very differently if you knew the whole picture. While I do not know for certain that this is what they did, it seems likely."

"Goddamnit. I'm going to have to do something nice for Cole to make it up to him," says Oliver.

"I'm not sure you can, Ollie. You have to live with your mistake this time," says Clark. "You can't undo the emotional damage you put him through when you used his chain to really hurt him. You think he won't think of that now whenever you put a chain to his chest?"

Oliver puts his face in his hands. 

"I could always wipe—" starts Lex.

"No, Lex!" says Clark and Oliver at the same time.

"Well, it seems it's up to you to make it right, then," says Lex.

"I'll talk to him," says Oliver. "If he was really getting gifts then I'll let him sleep in my bed and I'll make love to him all night."

"You think sex will solve this?" asks Clark.

"No, but intimacy might."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver opens the cage. He isn't sure what to say, so he just walks over to Cole and picks him up. Cole flinches in fear, but Oliver just shushes him and kisses his head. He puts Cole on his bed, relocks the cage and goes to his nightstand. He pulls out a bottle of nectar and gives Cole two drops under the tongue. Cole knows what's happening, but he doesn't know why. He just resigns himself to his fate like he did earlier that night.

When Oliver starts licking his anus and pushing his tongue inside, he gets the feeling it won't be harsh. Oliver isn't fierce in his movements, isn't spanking him or being rough. He's truly making love with him. And when he pushes inside, Cole feels an emptiness become filled.

Oliver kisses him passionately and brings him to orgasm several times before taking care of himself. They lay in bed together and Cole can feel his programming settle in. His master loves him and that makes up for everything he put him through earlier. They fall asleep together until Christmas morning.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark wakes up to Bo, Arsenal and Jonny jumping on his bed.

"Wake up, Daddy!! It's Christmas!! Santa is here!!" screams Bo.

"Yeah, Daddy!!" says Jonny, "Did you know Santa is tan?! He doesn't have rosacea like the stories!"

"What? Santa? Who in the world… oh. That makes sense. Did you give Santa cookies?"

"Uh-huh!" says Arsenal "With milk!"

"Good. I hear Santa likes coffee too. Would you make some for Daddy and Santa? Or maybe wake up the slaves in Oliver's room?"

"I'm on it," says Lex, poking his head in. "I want to let Oliver sleep in a little bit. I'm going to get the slaves out quietly."

"And let him think there's been a jailbreak?" asks Clark. "This is one of your Christmas pranks."

"Come now, Clark, you know I'd never be that childish," says Lex. "That's what the whipped cream on his face is for."

"LEX!!!" yells Oliver from the next room.

"Uh-oh!" says Jonny. "Uncle Lex is in trouble!"

Lex quietly walks out of Clark's room and speeds down the hall. Oliver walks into Clark's room just as Lex speeds off. His face is covered in whipped cream and his expression is sour. "That bald asshole! Christmas pranks, my ass!"

"Relax Ollie, it's just a joke between lovers."

"Clark I used to do this to him every Christmas at Excelsior. This is payback."

"Then you have no reason to be upset," says Clark. "Just go clean up, and I'll let the slaves out to make breakfast."

"Yeah, okay. Send Ajax into the bathroom with me. Make that Ajax and Axel."

"Sure, Babe, no problem. Alright Boys, are you ready to say good morning to the servants?"

"Yay!!!" yell all three Little Ones.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


After Oliver ruthlessly fucks Ajax and Axel in the shower, he returns to his room to see his slaves kneeling on the floor except one. Travis is standing at five-foot ten, with an eight inch cock hard against his abs. 

Travis is a beta now, and when Oliver sees this, he smiles.

"You read my mind!" he says to his slaves. "Come here, Travis," he says before gripping Travis' cock hard and kissing him roughly. "We'll need to give you a different collar now. I have a beta collar in just your size."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Would you like a cookie, President Luthor?" asks Santa.

"No thank you, Habib, and please, call me Lex."

"As you wish, Lex. Do you think everyone will be down soon. I want to be caught in the act of filling the stockings," Santa says with a smile.

"I'm sure the Little Ones will be down again shortly. Why don't you go ahead and fill theirs up," says Lex.

"Already done," says Santa. "I didn't want them to have to wait. I must say, I didn't expect Superman to have such… proclivities. But the boys seem happy, and they are cute as buttons."

"Yes, they're very excited to see Santa Claus," says Lex. "Thank you again for this, Habib. I'm certain it will bring smiles to my entire family."

Jason walks into the breakfast nook with cappuccinos. "Good morning, Daddy. Good morning, Mr. Abadi. Merry Christmas."

"A fine day it is," says Santa. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas," says Jason.

"I don't celebrate the Gregorian New Year either, but that won't stop me from telling you Happy New Year. I respect your culture even though it is not my own."

"I guess I got put in my place," says Jason. 

"Not at all," says Santa. "I meant no disrespect."

"And you have given none," says Lex. "I must say, I am excited to see how the slaves react to your presence, Habib. They seem to adore you."

"I know I do," says Atlas walking into the breakfast nook with cappuccinos. "Merry Christmas, everyone! Aww… somebody beat me to it…"

"I beat you to it," says Jason. "But now I don't have to get us refills. Join us."

"Yes, Master Jason," says Atlas, and he sits on the floor by the table after putting the cappuccinos on it. "I heard Santa has a new elf."

Santa laughs heartily. "That I do. I believe he's in the limo listening to Europop. I could have Darren join us for the festivities if you like."

"Please," says Lex. "Any family of yours is family of ours."

Santa pulls out his phone and texts for a moment. "He'll be coming in the south entrance in an elf costume in a few minutes."

"I'll go tell Orion to let him in," says Atlas.

"Please, allow me," says Lex. "I need to stretch my legs again in case Oliver decides to chase me to the East Coast."

"Christmas pranks?" asks Jason.

"Sleeping whipped cream," says Lex. 

"Ouch. I bet he gets you back," says Jason.

"My dear boy, I count on it," says Lex.

Lex leaves to wait for Darren to come in, and Santa says, "Good little boys don't need to sit on the floor. Come here, Atlas. Sit on Santa's lap."

"Right away, Mr. Claus!"

Atlas happily sits on Santa's lap and Santa gives him a chaste kiss on the mouth. "So beautiful," he says. "Lex and Mr. Kent always pick the best ones. I'm lucky Mr. Kent wasn't there last night or I'd never have had a chance with Darren."

"Don't tell Master or Master Oliver about the auction yet," says Atlas. "They know we went out last night but they don't know where."

"My lips are sealed, Atlas. No, why don't you tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

"A smartphone," says Atlas. "But it's a little late to make that kind of request. It's already Christmas morning."

"Well, you never know what you'll find in your stocking," says Santa with a cheery smile.

"We have stockings?!" says Atlas excitedly.

"Indeed," says Santa, "Where else would I put your presents?"

"Do you mind if I go look?" asks Atlas.

"Wait to look in the stockings for everyone else," says Jason, "but you may see the stockings hanging by the fire. Go ahead, Atlas."

Atlas rushes off and Jason gives Santa a mirthful smile. "It's nice to have you as part of the family, Mr. Abadi."

"I'm honored to be considered family. Perhaps I'll get a discount on renting Tiberius next time. I want to take him to Dubai for a month."

"I'd be honored," says Oliver just walking in. "Half a million for the month." He picks up a fresh cappuccino and drinks half of it in one go. His hair is still wet from the shower and he doesn't look particularly happy, though he gives a genuine smile to Santa and Jason. After a moment's thought, he says, "Make it an even mil, and I'll throw in another two. Your choice."

"I'll have to see them all again," says Santa. "Perhaps Ajax or Zebulon...maybe Axel…"

"Take your time deciding," says Oliver. "Will you accept our invitation to stay here through the New Year?"

"I would never miss your ceremony, Mr. Kent," says Santa.

"Please, call me Ollie. Or Oliver."

"Very well, Oliver. I would be delighted to stay. And you may call me Habib, once I'm not 'Santa', of course."

Oliver laughs. "Thank you, Santa."

"Well, I should finish with the stockings," says Santa. "I'm sure the slaves will be down any minute. And I'd love to be caught in the act."

When they retire to the formal living room and Santa goes to his sack to start filling the stockings, Lex comes in with Darren.

"I found your elf," says Lex. He's escorting a young, slim, very muscular teen in green short shorts, elf shoes and a decorative green vest. He's also wearing an elf hat and jingle bell nipple rings. His slave collar is decorated with small ornament balls, trees and gingerbread men dangling from it.

"I missed you, ya Syd," says Darren giving Santa a hug.

"I missed you too, ya helo," says Santa, returning the hug affectionately. "Now, help me put these toys in their place and then we can take pictures with the family before the celebration."

"Yes, ya Syd."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The slaves and Little Boys come into the living room all at once with Clark while Santa and his elf are putting the last of the presents in the stockings. Of course, those with X-ray vision are already searching their stocking loot and are genuinely pleased. 

Jonny, Arsenal and Bo tackle Santa with hugs and Santa laugh and returns them. "You were good little boys this year, yes?" says Santa.

"The best," says Clark warmly. 

"Alright everyone," says Lex. "We have to wait for the slow pokes, then it's picture time and then snacks before presents."

"I'll go get them!" says Bo and in a flash he's gone.

Soon, Chris, Jonathan, Lor-Zod, Zar-El, Adonis, Mon-El and Jay are walking into the living room, still rubbing sleep from their eyes, pulled along by an anxious Bo.

"Okay! Everyone's here!!" cries Bo.

"Very good,' says Oliver. "Now Kenneth, I believe you have some talents with photography?"

"Yes, Master. And I can speed into the picture before the camera clicks!"

"That's what I was hoping for. Now let's all gather around the tree, slaves kneeling, Boys with Clark, Jason and Jay with me, Santa and his elf on this side and Lex with Mon-El and the gladiator trio over there."

They all take their places and take several pictures in different groups. Soon they have all the pictures they want and need, by the tree, by the stockings and fireplace and by the window where snow can be seen frosting the glass. 

The betas bring snacks in and the Little Boys sit on Santa's lap while everyone has breakfast foods: pigs in blankets, bacon jerky, bite-sized pancakes and various pastries. There are protein shakes for the body builders and hot chocolate for everyone else. Soon the Boys sit on Clark's lap while Santa goes to the tree and prepares to pass out presents. 

"Alright, everybody!" says Clark. "Look in your stockings!"

Those with super-speed get to their stockings swiftly and return to their seats, upending the contents just as the others are getting up. 

The slaves each got a smartphone with accessories and small portable video game consoles, similar to GameBoys, and lots and lots of candy.

The Little Boys got their favorite race cars, eggs of silly putty, jelly stretchy slap hands, bouncy balls, marbles and miniature picture books as well as their favorite candies.

Jonathan and Chris got educational psi crystals to help prepare them for schooling on New Krypton and gift cards to all their favorite stores.

Jason and Jay got trick bullets and shurikens, and Jay got a Kris knife letter opener. 

Soon everyone has seen their gifts and hugged Santa, Oliver, Clark and Lex and thanked them for the gifts. Santa passes out presents from under the tree and one at a time, each person takes his turn opening his first wrapped Christmas present. 

Jason got a crystal tech laser sniper rifle. It's fucking awesome.

Jay got a Kris Broadsword. He loves it.

Clark got a new phone, one that mimics a flip phone but still has smartphone functioning. He always complains about advances in technology and Lex and Jason thought the flip phone would be a nice touch. From the boys, he got bubble gum baseball cards, as well as superhero cards featuring his friends, coworkers and family.

Adonis got a frisbee golf set. He's anxious to play it and loves that it reminds him of discus throwing.

Conner got new video games to go with the newest video game console. He loves that all of them are multiplayer and plans to teach each of his brothers how to play them all. He also got a pair of designer sunglasses perfectly fitted for his head. He immediately puts them on and finds a heads up display with time, date, temperature, compass and motion tracking. It can be all turned off or he can set the ones he wants to show. He has to admit the compass will come in handy when flying.

Oliver got sets of trick arrows. These have a 'smart' system that helps him hit moving targets by altering the arrows trajectory. He'll have to get used to that.

Lex got a series of archaic to modern looking coins, all with his face on them and the Luthor Family Crest on the tails side of the coin. There are even Kryptonian ones with the Luthor glyph on the tails side. Lex admires them. Oh, how well his family knows him. His favorite touch is the three dollar bill with his face and the front of the Luthor Mansion in Smallville on it.

"See, Honey," says Clark, "You're as queer as a three dollar bill."

Lex laughs. "You had this made just so you could say that. By the way, I'm set to replace McKinley on the five hundred dollar bill. Next year you can just give me one of those. Although I'm sure someone will sell my face on collectible quarters."

"I'll have to remember that," says Clark.

Next Mon-El gets the largest present by the tree. It's a crate of cheese balls. Then Lex presents him with fine Daxamite apparel fabricated by the Fortress and it's memory of Daxamite culture. It's a little old fashioned, but Mon-El loves it and gives Lex a hug and a kiss for it.

They continue opening presents and soon even Santa is given presents. Santa is particularly pleased with the coupons Lex and Oliver gave him. Good for two weeks with any of their slaves of his choosing. He got five from each with no expiration date. His first eyes are on Tiberius and Axel, but he's definitely considering Atlas and one of the omegas. Perhaps he'll take three or four at a time to Dubai with him and rent a couple more as well. He can rent Tiberius, Texas and Axel for a month and use the coupons to have Atlas, Joshua and Petronius along for the duration. He'll have to think about it. 

Finally, Cole and Roy disappear in the commotion of Christmas and Atlas and Joshua with them. Their absence almost goes unnoticed, but then Lex says, "Where's Atlas? And Joshua?"

"Where are Roy and Cole, for that matter?" asks Oliver.

"Looking at Christmas lights?" suggests Clark.

"Too soon," says Oliver.

"Here we are, Masters!" says Atlas as they lead in two mostly nude young men. Atlas and Joshua lead the Egyptian/Amazon demigod to Lex and tell him, "Their interviews are already recorded. All that's left is for you to program them."

The Amazon kneels and says to Lex, "I live to serve you, Master. Please, activate my programming."

Lex doesn't hesitate. He quickly places his hand on the back of the slave's neck and kisses his forehead. The slaves hangs his head in submission and says quietly, "I love you Master!"

"I love you too, Perseus," says Lex. He looks up to see astonished looks on Atlas', Joshua's, Cole's and Roy's faces. "What? You think I don't know my own merchandise?"

"You went to an auction last night!" says Oliver "Oh I'm such an _idiot_! Cole, please forgive me for—"

"—Its already forgiven, Master. Please, let's not talk about it."

Oliver stands up and gives him a kiss before turning to the half-Kryptonian, half-Apokalyptan next to him. "What's your name, sweetheart?" says Oliver.

"It's Van, Master," the slave says nervously.

"That's a beautiful name," says Oliver. "And you've been over the consent questions?"

"You have my full consent for anything and everything, without coercion or reward. I live to serve you, Master."

"You are a very dedicated slave," says Oliver. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master," says Van nervously. It's a giddy nervous, more excitement than fear.

Oliver places his hand on Van's neck and kisses his forehead. Instantly, Van drops to his knees and says, "I love you, Master! For all time!"

"Did you know what love felt like before now?" asks Oliver.

"No, Master, but I love you more than life itself!"

"Good slave. I love you too, Van. Now why don't you go kneel with the others and I'll give you a collar later."

"Yes, Master," says Van who obediently goes to kneel between Ajax and Tex. 

"Another beta," says Lex.

"Looks like it," says Oliver, "How about yours?"

"Definitely a beta," says Lex.

"They weren't the only ones to go to the auction last night," says Santa. "I saw them there and that's where I found Darren. I also got you gifts. Ya helo, if you please."

"Right away, ya Syd!" says Darren.

Darren disappears and comes back a minute or two later with three clones. One is about four feet tall and dressed in child's clothing. His eyes light up when he sees Clark and he runs to him yelling, "Daddy!" 

Clark is surprised, but scoops up the boy and kisses his face, putting him on his lap next to Bo. "How did you know?" asks Clark.

"Your sons helped me pick him out," says Santa. "His name's Curtis. I hope you enjoy him."

"I love him, Habib! Thank you!" says Clark. "Roy, Cole, thank you so much!"

"We love you, Dad," they say to him.

"Now who's this?" asks Lex. There's a slave with jet black curly hair, tanned skin and teal blue eyes. Lex recognizes his heritage as that of Bana-Mighdall immediately. An Egyptian Amazon.

"My name's Ganymede, Master."

"Ganymede. That's a lovely name. Very well, come here."

The new slave kneels in front of Lex, and Lex puts his hand on his neck and kisses his forehead. Ganymede sinks to his knees and proclaims his love. Lex pulls him up into a kiss and has him kneel with his other Amazons. 

The one for Oliver has silvery navy blue hair and gills on his chest. His skin is slightly tannish olive, but not dark, and his eyes are a vibrant aquamarine. "What's your name?" asks Oliver as the Atlantean approaches.

"I'm Dirk, Master," says the Atlantean. 

"You're my first, Atlantean, did you know that? Seventeen of you, and you're the only Atlantean. Don't worry, you'll fit in great and we have a couple of salt water pools and jacuzzis in the Manor."

Dirk looks surprised. "Thank you, Master," he says as he kneels before Oliver. Oliver quickly programs him, imprinting himself to Dirk's mind as his master and one true love. Dirk kisses his feet and says, "I love you, Master."

"I love you too, Dirk. Go kneel next to Petronius over there."

"Yes, Master."

"Just wait until your birthday, Ollie, you'll end up with twenty," says Clark.

"I hope not. They all deserve my undying attention and devotion. I don't think I could handle that many."

Now everyone is welcoming their new family members and horsing around and playing with their gifts. The Little Ones pull Clark upstairs where he surprises them with a play room, filled with their favorite toys and two bunk beds. He's glad now for the extra bunk with Curtis added to the mix, and he knows his morning will be busy when Jonny pulls out a vial of nectar and Bo sinks to his knees in front of Clark. "Okay, Boys, there's enough of Daddy for everyone!"

The boys all scream, "YAY!!" In unison.

Meanwhile, Lex is showing Santa how to program his elf and when Santa kisses Darren's forehead, Darren's eyes light up with glee as he kneels before his master. Santa lifts his elf up into his lap and kisses him dominantly on the mouth. 

Meanwhile most of the family has gone off to shower, play with their new gifts, eat candy, prepare for lunch and play outside. 

Oliver takes all of his slaves upstairs, along with Santa, and once Oliver has all the slaves in their cages, says to Santa, "I've been a good boy this year, Santa. Will you stuff my stocking?"

Santa Abadi laughs gleefully and takes Oliver in a hard kiss. "Yes, My Dear Boy, I will make you scream with pleasure you've never known."

Santa strips Oliver down, opens the front of his santa costume and bends Oliver over the bed. 

"Merry Christmas, Ollie."

"Merry Christmas, Santa."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	24. Daddy's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gains family he never thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> BAD SANTA
> 
> SLAVERY
> 
> ROY AND OLIVER IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS
> 
> AGE PLAY
> 
> INCEST
> 
> MENTAL PROGRAMMING
> 
> POSSIBLY HORRIBLY MISTRANSLATED ARABIC

  


Santa slides his dick into Oliver slowly, precoming into his entrance as he does. They start off slow, but soon, Santa is ravenously pounding Oliver, penetrating him so deep and dominating him so completely. He hits Oliver's sweet spot over and over again, bringing Oliver to the brink before changing the angle to shove even more deeply into his ass. When Santa bottoms out, He changes the angle again, pumping all the way in and almost all the way out in rapid succession. 

Oliver begins to howl in rapturous pleasure but Santa covers his mouth with his hand and slides two fingers in. Oliver sucks and licks on the fingers as Santa says, "You're my little slut, aren't you? Santa's good boy is a whore!"

Oliver just moans and nods, keening with submission.

"You like a fat man fucking your ass, bitch?!"

Oliver moans and nods again. This time more urgently.

"You want Santa's come in your ass! A Christmas cream pie!"

Oliver mumbles out, "Fuck yeah, Santa! Fill me up!! Fill up your bitch with—"

Santa slaps his ass so hard it bruises.

"Did I say you could speak, Boy?!!" bellows Santa. 

Oliver shakes his head, still sucking on Santa's fingers. Santa pounds him even harder.

He wants to do something special for Habib for making his Santa fantasy come true. This is the last thought he has before his mind goes blank and he shares a twenty minute orgasm with Santa fucking his ass the whole time.

  


  


**  
**

жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The slaves watch in wonder. 

They've never seen their master dominated like that, not even by Master Luthor. 

And Master Abadi is so rough and demanding… it makes them wonder what they're missing. Master is just as dominant but the man fucking him is just as controlling and demeaning.

It's sexy as fuck.

Half the slaves are masturbating at the scene and several of those have come by the time Master Abadi finishes coming in Master. 

When the Masters are finished, they make out on Master's bed for nearly an hour with Master Abadi on top. They could tell from the spanking and the bruising it left that Master Abadi has the X-Kryptonite enhancements. The thought that this man is even more dominant than their master makes some of the slaves want to submit to him. In fact, most of them do, and they hope Master will be willing to share them with Master Abadi. Anyone who can take Master like that deserves their respect and submission.

Soon, they get their wishes.

Oliver unlocks the gates and lets Master Abadi choose four to have for the next two days while he stays in the lodge on the Western side of the Kent Estate. Master Abadi chooses Liam, Tiberius, Axel and Texas. They're all thrilled and the masters share them on Master's bed before taking them to the shower to finish fucking them. When they're done, Master tells the slaves they can come out of their cages and smoke together with he and Master Abadi. 

It's the first Christmas for most of them and it's a Christmas to remember, that's for certain.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark is deflowering Curtis with gusto while Arsenal, Jonny and Bo lick and suck on Conner's body, balls and cock.

"How's the water, Dad?" says Conner.

"It's _fantastic!!_ Want to swim with me?"

"You think both of us will fit?"

"Curtis has a pussy. I'm making love to his front. You can have his back, let's just flip over real quick…. There, climb on."

Conner mounts Curtis and pushes in. The kid is on nectar, so if he's feeling any pain he isn't showing it. It's all pleasure to him. 

Arsenal mounts Bo in Conner's absence and Jonny starts making out with him. All three of them continue to play as Conner and Clark break in the new Baby Boy and make love to him gently but urgently. 

When Clark finally roars with release, so does Conner, and Curtis is letting out a repetitive stream of, "_I love you Daddy!! I love you Big Brother!!_"

Clark holds his new Little Boy against his chest and proclaims his love over and over again. "Daddy loves you, Little Curtis. Your brothers love you, and Daddy loves you so much!"

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It only occurs to Clark that he can activate programming like Lex and Oliver do after he does it. He holds Curtis close, wrapping an arm around his back and a hand on the back of his neck and kisses him gently on the head as he lays the exhausted boy down. 

"I love you, Daddy," says Curtis. Clark can hear it in his voice. He can see it in his eyes. And he doesn't know if he'll ever forgive himself. But he's never giving up any of his Little Boys and if Curtis wants to be his forever, all the better.

"I love you Curtis. I'll always be your Daddy."

Curtis grins.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Master Abadi has Liam on his lap, impaled on his large cock, and he bounces the boy gently, bringing Liam to release again and again as they smoke.

"Master Abadi, how long will you stay?" asks Tiberius.

"I will stay for a couple of weeks. Then I will be taking you and two of Oliver's other slaves with me to Dubai for a month. Then, hopefully, I'll stay at the Kent Estate as long as Oliver will have me."

"You're always welcome here," says Oliver. "If you can split time between your home in Dubai and living here with us, I know we'll all be very happy."

"I am very amenable to that, Iibni Alsaghir'," says Master Abadi. 

Oliver smiles. "You called me 'my little son'. What should I call you?"

"How about 'Daddy'?" suggests Master Abadi.

"Yes, Daddy," says Oliver, smiling and blushing. He always thought he was too old to have a daddy, but now it looks like he has one. He's very pleased.

Master Abadi gets a fresh flood of hardness to his cock from being called 'Daddy', and it makes Liam moan with pleasure. 

"So, my Boy, what is in this pipe?" asks Master Abadi.

"It's a vaporizer," says Oliver. "The strain is called Spruce Rose. It's a strain created by Hemlock, the green teenager you saw downstairs at Christmas Morning."

"Ah, the young James," says Master Abadi. "Tell him 'thank you' for me, please."

"You can thank him by offering a business opportunity," says Oliver. "Do you know of any herbs that he could sell in the United Arab Emirates?"

"Importing is very strict and absolutely no marijuana of any kind is allowed," says Master Abadi. "We'll see what I can come up with. My suggestion, he gets a greenhouse in my country and grows innocuous herbs there. Lavender and roses perhaps."

"I see, well, it was worth a shot," says Oliver. 

"So this… Spruce Rose? Is cannabis?" asks Master Abadi.

"Yes, is that okay, Daddy?" says Oliver.

"As long as it's here and not in the UAE, it's great!" says Master Abadi.

Liam screams as he orgasms and Master Abadi bounces him even harder on his lap to extend his orgasm before pulling out and cuddling Liam against his large belly. 

"That's a good slave," says Master Abadi, kissing Liam's head. 

"How do you like the weed, Master Abadi?" asks Petronius.

"It's very good," says Master Abadi. "Perhaps I should pay more attention to the pipe and less attention to my cock. What you need, Iibni Alsaghir', is a hookah. We can ask James if he'd like to brew up some hashish with flavored tobacco. Then we all smoke the hookah together."

"I'm not sure I want any of my slaves addicted to nicotine," says Oliver. "How about flavored hashish?"

"Sounds perfect, Iibni Alsaghir'. Tell me, which of your slaves is your favorite?"

"Roy. Then Cole. Then Ajax and Liam. Then Axel. Then Petronius and Ben. Then Tiberius and Texas. Then the rest." Oliver looks around, expecting to see hurt faces from his slaves but there are none. Are they afraid of punishment if they say anything? "I'm sorry if I've hurt anyone's feelings. I love you all so very much."

"We love you, Master," all seventeen of his slaves say. It really hits him when he hears that chorus of voices that he has too many. He can't split himself enough to give them all the love they deserve. 

"Daddy. Pick one. Pick one and he's yours," says Oliver.

The slaves look aghast at first but bow their heads in submission. 

"I choose Zebulon," says Master Abadi.

Zebulon looks helplessly to his master. 

"He's yours," says Oliver. 

"Zebulon, come here," says Master Abadi. Zebulon scoots over on the bed to be closer to Master Abadi. "You're mine now and I will take very good care of you. Is there a way to transfer your programming?"

"Yes, Master Abadi," says Zebulon. 

"How?"

"Master has to repeat the programming process and you have to do the same within eight seconds."

Oliver pulls Zebulon over to him and says to Master Abadi, "Are you ready, Daddy?"

"Yes," says Master Abadi.

Oliver puts his hand on Zebulon's neck and kisses his forehead, immediately passing him off to Master Abadi to do the same. When he does, Zebulon bows his head and says, "I love you, Master."

"I love you too, Zeb. Now, how about another one? I'll take Cole off your hands," says Mr. Abadi.

"Don't get greedy, Daddy," says Oliver, "And I am never ever getting rid of Cole. He's not just my slave, he's my son."

"My apologies, Iibni Alsaghir'. I didn't realize. I take it Roy is your son as well?"

"Yes. He is. So are Petronius and Ben."

"And Dirk… Perhaps I should ask for him before you get attached."

"One more, Daddy. But not any of the favorites I listed."

"I'll accept Dirk if I can't have Tiberius. Don't worry, I'll be visiting a lot, and you'll see them every time I'm here," says Master Abadi. 

"Dirk, come here," says Oliver. Dirk has tears in his eyes, but Oliver stands firm. "You'll love him, literally instantly."

"But Master, you said you loved me," says Dirk.

"I do love you," says Oliver fondly. "That's why I'm only giving you to a good man. He'll make you happy, I swear it."

"Please, Master, no!" cries Dirk.

"Do you have another one in mind?" Oliver asks Master Abadi.

"Van?" asks Master Abadi with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'm not giving up Van. How about we table this. Zeb's yours, and I hope that's enough for now."

"Thank you, Master!" yells Dirk, throwing himself into Oliver's lap and crying.

"I can't get rid of any of them right now, Daddy," says Oliver. "Let me have some time to discuss it with them. It's their lives too, and they're my family."

"Of course, Iibni Alsaghir'," says Master Abadi. "My sincerest apologies."

Dirk is still crying in Oliver's lap, so Oliver scoops the hulking teen up into his arms and kisses him gently.

"There, there, Dirk. I'm keeping you for now. I'm your Master, and I do really love you."

"I love you, Master," sobs Dirk. "Please don't give me away!"

"I'll think about it, okay. We all have some serious discussions to have, and I don't want to make any decisions right now."

"I understand, Master," says Dirk quietly.

Oliver continues to hold onto Dirk while he cries and takes a huge hit of the vaporizer, blowing it into Dirk's mouth. It's strange how smoke comes out his gills when he coughs. But Dirk starts to settle down and Oliver slides him from his lap, setting him in front of him. 

"Cole, go ask Jason for another couple of vaporizers. We need more smoke in this room. Then we can all sleep in a huge pile. How about that?"

"Sounds like a plan, Master," says Cole and he goes to get Jason.

When Cole gets back with four more vaporizer pens, they all continue to smoke. By now Master Abadi has taken Petronius on his lap and started to fuck him. Oliver is doing the same with Roy and the others kiss and cuddle, masturbating each other, but not penetrating each other.

Finally, Dmitri says, "I'll do it."

Everyone looks at him. 

"Do what?" asks Roy.

"If it will please Master to give Master Abadi another slave, I volunteer. If that pleases Master and if Master Abadi will have me."

"I don't really like the skinny ones," says Master Abadi, "but if Iibni is to give you, then I accept with appreciation and grace."

"Dmitri, come here," says Oliver. He quickly puts his hand on his neck and kisses his forehead, passing him to Master Abadi who does the same. Dmitri's eyes glow with joy and he bends to kiss his new master's feet. 

"I love you, Master," says Dmitri. 

"And I'm sure I will come to love you as well, slave. Thank you, Abnay, for this gift."

"You're welcome," says Oliver. "I love him very much, so you must bring him over whenever you visit."

"Every time. I promise," says Master Abadi. Then to Dmitri he says, "Do you love Oliver, slave."

"Yes, but not like I love you!" declares Dmitri.

"I'm glad you still love your former master. He is a great man. Now, why don't you start your submission to me by sucking on my toes."

Dmitri practically leaps backwards to put his mouth to Master Abadi's feet. 

"He was never that enthusiastic with me," says Oliver. 

"I sure he was dedicated, but it seems I am more his type," says Master Abadi, chuckling at Dmitri's excited expression as he licks his new master's feet and sucks on his toes.

"Well, Daddy, I can say from experience that you have awesome tasting feet," says Oliver.

"That's what I hear," says Master Abadi, "but I've never had the opportunity to taste them myself. I've never been that flexible."

"Kiss me, Daddy?" says Oliver.

"Of course, Iibni Alsaghir'." Master Abadi takes Oliver in a powerful kiss, careful not to move his feet. 

Oliver thinks he's falling in love. He's already in love with so many people he's beginning to think it's an addiction or a curse. Clark says he's just a very loving person and he wonders if that's really true. Whatever it is, Habib Abadi has won his heart.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The doms are having lunch together while Conner babysits the Little Ones and the slaves get to know the new ones, as well as Darren, who is locked in the cage that currently has Ajax, Tex, Cole, Roy, Axel, Zebulon, Tiberius, Dmitri and Dane.

"A new Daddy, huh?" says Jason, leering at Oliver with a raised eyebrow over lunch.

"I never expected it," says Oliver, "but I think I love him. And I love how he dominates me."

"We'll have to set a room aside for him in the Manor," says Lex. "I'll pay to have it decorated to his taste, and he can stay there whenever he's with us."

"I can't imagine what it's like to want a Daddy," says Clark. "I'm happy just being one."

"It was his idea," says Oliver. "And I like it. I thought I was too old for a daddy, but Habib is older and it just works. Plus he made my Santa fantasy come true."

Master Abadi comes in to join them and sits down next to Oliver. He gives him a forceful kiss before filling his plate and saying, "I hope you all are okay with me claiming Oliver as my Boy."

"We're his husbands," says Lex, "and it's a completely different kind of relationship. We don't feel threatened in the slightest. If you ever take him away from us though, I'll have you skinned alive."

Master Abadi laughs for a second before he realizes Lex is serious.

"Of course I cannot take the place of his husbands. You and Clark have my utmost respect," says Master Abadi.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way," says Lex, "Habib, would you like us to set up a room for you in the Manor? We could even have a small manor built on the grounds if you like."

"I am amenable to either. This is your home, and I respect and appreciate any quarter you are willing to give me."

"Both then," says Oliver. "We'll design a small manor for you and your slaves and while that's being built or any time you like, you can stay here in a room you can have decorated."

"That is most generous of you, Iibni Alsaghir'," says Mr. Abadi. "Do you all agree to this?"

"I see no problem with it," says Lex.

"I think it's wonderful," says Clark with a smile.

"Of course I'll have to maintain my main residence in the Emirates, but I'd be happy to stay here six months or more in a year."

"That would be great," says Clark. "You help make our family happy and whole."

Master Abadi actually blushes. "Thank you, Clark. I'm so happy you feel that way. How is Curtis? Does he fit to your liking?"

"He's wonderful, says Clark. "But I didn't realize he could be programmed, and I accidentally did it. But he was happy with me before and now he's still happy, so I'm just counting my blessings."

"I would have told you if I thought you didn't know," says Master Abadi. "Honestly, I expected you to program him immediately, though I didn't know how to do so at first."

"All's well that ends well," says Lex. "But we must plan the collaring ceremonies."

"Wait a minute…" says Clark. "Habib, do you have a large basement in the Emirates? Or a piece of land?"

"I own a small island. Why, what are you thinking."

"I'm thinking we could give you a crystal tech zeta tube and you could visit from our zeta tube. It would be like walking through the front door and you could visit whenever you like without having to fly here."

"What is it? A teleportation device?" says Master Abadi.

"Yes," says Lex, "And completely safe. If you have space for it we can custom design it for you."

"That sounds great!" says Master Abadi. "I'd love to visit any time."

"Then we'll set that up," says Lex. "Now, we have to decide how to do the ceremonies. Oliver, do you want to collar your slaves before midnight or after?"

"I want to start collaring them right after the ball drops," says Oliver. "We'll give a full minute or two so everyone can toast and kiss and then the slaves will walk out on stage and we'll start the collaring."

"Or you could have them swear their oaths before the ball drops and collar them as everyone is celebrating," says Clark.

"I want to do the whole ceremony during the beginning of the new year," says Oliver. "I think the symbolism is better that way."

"Are you going to collar all of them?" asks Master Abadi.

Oliver can see where this is going. "You can have one more, but you have to _buy_ him this time. One billion. And it has to be someone who volunteers like Dmitri did."

"Very well, I can do that."

"I'll have to talk to them first," says Oliver. "I'm thinking you don't like the omegas."

"Liam and Petronius are very pleasing, but I'm aware you won't sell either of them," says Master Abadi. "I prefer the muscular type in general. I have yet to bed Dmitri, but I'm sure I will come to love him."

"He loves you," says Oliver, "unconditionally and completely."

"That is one of his more charming qualities," says Master Abadi.

"Why are you getting rid of slaves?" asks Clark.

"I have too many, Clark. I can't give them all the attention they deserve. But Daddy only has a few and he can give them the attention they need and deserve. Besides, I know how good a lover he is and that he's a good man. I have no doubt he's an excellent master. I wouldn't auction them off or offer them to just anyone. And they'll visit a lot when Daddy's around."

"That seems perfectly reasonable," says Lex. "We all know Habib will care for them appropriately. _Don't we_, Habib?"

"Absolutely, Lex. I will take good care of them. I care a great deal for my slaves."

"How many do you have?" asks Clark. 

"Two from the auctions, two from my Boy and possibly one more that I will buy from him. That will be five."

"Who's the one we haven't met yet?" asks Oliver.

"He's of Bana-Mighdall heritage, and has golden-hazel eyes. His name is Husani. He's very brave and very intelligent. He's in Dubai guarding my home at the moment."

"He's a demigod," Lex intuits. 

"Yes. Of Amun-Ra himself," says Mr. Abadi proudly.

"That's quite impressive," says Lex.

"Who is Dane the son of?" asks Clark.

"He has three god ancestors, but he won't tell me who they are," says Oliver. "I suspect Frey, Thor or Baldr, but he hasn't admitted to any of them."

"What a shame," says Lex. "I can tell you though. After all, I genetically designed him. Thor, Frey and Heimdall."

"That's quite a mix. He seems very magically attuned," says Clark.

"Many demigods are," says Lex. "And I can assure you he has hearing and sight beyond our comprehension. If he focuses, he can see the grass growing on a distant planet. It's beyond the actual physics of light."

"I had no idea," says Oliver.

"It was up to him to tell you, but I have seen fit to fill you in since he has neglected to," says Lex. "He is also protected by powerful runic magic that emanates from his very being. I expect he would be a formidable if not unbeatable foe in battle."

"You're just bragging now," says Oliver.

"Not at all. It's important that you know what he can do," says Lex. "Never underestimate him."

"Well, I need to go talk to my slaves," says Oliver. "I'll need to choose one to sell to Daddy."

"Good luck," says Clark.

"May fortune guide your actions," says Master Abadi.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Oliver gets up to his room, several of the slaves are gangbanging Darren and Dmitri. 

"No! Get off of them!" shouts Oliver. "They are Habib Abadi's property and not for you to fuck. I locked them in with you because I _trusted_ you!"

"Master, you never said we couldn't until now," says Cole, pulling his dick out of Dmitri's throat. "We thought the same rules applied to them as to us."

"Well, unless my Daddy tells you differently, they are off limits. Tiberius, Axel, wash them in the shower and make sure they're all clean for my Daddy. Wash Zeb while you're at it."

"Yes, Master," they say as Oliver unlocks the cage.

Oliver takes time to spank his other slaves very hard to drive the point home that they have done wrong. When all of them are crying, he ignores his raging boner and locks them into their own cages. 

He spits on them through the bars and walks away.

By the time Dmitri, Darren, Zebulon, Tiberius and Axel are out of the shower, Master Abadi is coming in with Oliver and they let all the slaves out so that they can examine and discuss them. When Master Abadi feels inside Adam and sees the boy's smile as he does so, he says, "This one. What is his name?"

"That's Adam. Adam, do you like Master Abadi?" asks Oliver.

"Yes, Master, very much," says Adam.

"Daddy, do you want to buy Adam?" asks Oliver.

"Yes, my Boy," says Master Abadi. "He's gorgeous. One billion in wire transfer will suffice?"

"That'll do," says Oliver. He turns to Adam and says, "Consider yourself sold, Adam. You now belong to Master Abadi."

"Yes, Master," says Adam. 

Oliver puts his hand on the back of Adam's neck and kisses his forehead before quickly moving to allow Master Abadi to take the reins. Master Abadi gently puts his hand on Adam's neck at the base of his skull and kisses his forehead.

Instantly, Adam kneels in front of Master Abadi. 

"I love you, Master!" says Adam. "I live only to serve you!"

"I love you too, Adam," says Master Abadi. "I love you already. Now, all four of my slaves need to kneel over here while my Boy and I discuss some things."

Zebulon, Darren, Dmitri and Adam all kneel on one side of the room away from the other slaves and Master Abadi kisses each of them forcefully on the lips. 

"I will pay a great deal more if you will sell me Dirk," says Mr. Abadi. "Or Tiberius."

"I'll have to think about it," says Oliver, "Dirk, why are you afraid to belong to Master Abadi?"

"I'm not afraid of him, Master, I'm just afraid of losing you!" says Dirk.

"Four billion. He's still a virgin. And he's non-consenting. Four billion and you can have Dirk."

Dirk starts to cry, but Oliver scoops him up in his strong arms are kisses his forehead. Dirk only realizes Oliver had his hand on his neck when Master Abadi repeats the gesture.

The crying stops. 

Dirk climbs out of Oliver's arms to kneel on the floor in front of Master Abadi.

"I love you, Master! I'm yours forever!" says Dirk, kissing Master Abadi's feet.

"I love you too, Dirk, or I would not pay so much for you," says Master Abadi. "Five billion. I'll go start the wire transfer." Master Abadi gets on his phone and speaks in Arabic as he leaves the room. 

"Thank you for being so brave, Dirk," says Oliver.

"I love my new master! Thank you for selling me, Master Oliver!" says Dirk. "We'll visit a lot?"

"At least the next two weeks and about six months out of the year. I plan to see my Daddy as much as possible, and you'll be able to visit everybody whenever you're here."

Dirk breathes a sigh of relief. "Good. I love your slaves, Master Oliver. I feel close to them."

"I'm glad," says Oliver. "Why don't you go kneel next to Adam and wait for your master to return. I'm sure it won't be long."

"Yes, Master Oliver!" says Dirk, and he goes to kneel with Master Abadi's other slaves.

When Master Abadi comes back in, Oliver kisses him hard, and Master Abadi spanks him with a thick slap on the rump. "My precious boy!" says Master Abadi. "I wired an extra million to borrow three of your slaves. Tiberius, Ajax and Axel. For a month, like we discussed. Starting next week when I leave for Dubai."

"That's great, Daddy. That works out just fine."

"I can't resist you, my Boy… why don't we send the slaves off to work out and go to the steam room. I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

"Every time with you is a new level for me, Daddy. Slaves! Go do whatever it is you want to do. No fucking Master Abadi's slaves and no—"

"It's okay. Dirk and Adam, stay in here. The rest of you go have fun with your cousin-slaves. Perhaps work on your merman performances."

"Yes, Master," they say, and Oliver and Master Abadi smile. 

"Let's get warmed up with the fish-boy," says Master Abadi.

Dirk is splayed across the bed, and Master Abadi climbs on top of him, kissing him fiercely and cupping his buttocks before pushing his fingers inside. Dirk squirms a bit at the new sensation, but within a minute is moaning and pushing against Master Abadi's fingers as he massages the Atlantean's prostate. Master Abadi lifts Dirk's legs and slowly pushes inside of him, causing the muscular boy to gasp and moan. Soon, Master Abadi is precoming enough to lubricate his path and he begins fucking Dirk hard on the mattress.

Oliver watches, enraptured by his Daddy's power and dominance. Adam climbs into his lap, and he fingers the boy open as he watches his Daddy fuck Dirk like he wants to be fucked. Dirk is making urgent noises, and Oliver can tell he's about to come. Master Abadi picks up the pace, fucking the teen with his twenty-two inches of manliness and bringing Dirk to completion as he himself comes undone inside of Dirk. He fucks Dirk through the orgasm and it takes several minutes. By then Dirk is about to come again, so Master Abadi keeps pounding into him until he does. Master Abadi kisses Atlantean and pulls his cock out of Dirk, who whines and yearns for it back.

"Now, Iibni Alsaghir', it's your turn."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The slaves have gone to the saltwater pool. They're practicing their swimming like Master Abadi suggested. There are spare tails, so there are enough for everyone, despite their varying sizes. Van is wearing Ajax's extra tail, and Darren is wearing Orion's extra. They swim laps together before working on formation swimming, often bumping against each other or going too fast and not being able to change direction. 

They're in the saltwater pool in case Dirk joins them. When he finally does, Master Abadi and Oliver are not far behind, with Adam in Master Abadi's arms. Dirk is fascinated by the tails and tries one on. It's Tiberius' extra and it fits him like a glove. He goes into the deep end with the others and tries to get used to the way it changes his swimming. He knows he can swim faster and with more control without it, but this is his first time actually swimming in reality and it feels really good. The water isn't salty enough for him but it does not burn his gills or make him uncomfortable. Soon, he's swimming better in the tail than anyone else does and decides he loves it. He talks to Tiberius underwater and with Tiberius' ability to read lips and Dirk's ability to hear clearly underwater, they discuss their masters, the merman tails and sex. It was Dirk's first time and though he bled a bit and felt a pain he has never experienced, he also felt amazing. It was his first orgasm. And his second. And his master's cock is nearly four inches across, stretching him in ways he never knew he could feel. All he knows now is that he wants his master inside him all of the time and even though he feels relieved to be underwater, he misses his master and wishes he would join them. Tiberius knows how much Master Abadi loves the merman tails and how much Dirk is enjoying using one. He tells Dirk to keep the tail and Dirk gives him a full on kiss.

Soon, Master Abadi is in the water and Oliver himself has donned Atlas' extra tail. Without needing to breathe air, Master Abadi spends minutes underwater at a time, playing with the mermen and kissing his loved ones. They swim like dancing, and soon, everyone has been kissed by Master Abadi. Tiberius shows him a special adjustment he made to his tail when he bends over in the water, a slit in the silicon material exposing his hole and nothing else. Master Abadi looks to Oliver, and Oliver gestures with his hand as if to say 'Be my guest.' 

Master Abadi spends the next hour fucking Tiberius in the water, and Oliver has gotten so hard, he has to take his tail off. His slaves are quick to line up at the side of the pool to suck his cock and several of them are split between waiting in line and watching Master Abadi fuck Tiberius underwater. 

When everyone is done swimming, the alphas and betas go to the steamroom while the omegas go with Master Abadi and Oliver to the showers.

"We're going to have to have merman tails designed with sex in mind now," says Axel. "A cloaca flap for the front so we can fuck and a similar one in the back so we can get fucked."

"I like how the dorsal frill on Tiberius' tail covers up the slit for his backside," says Roy.

"It was part of what I had in mind," says Tiberius. "I thought that was the perfect tail for it. I gave my other one to Dirk."

"And I thank you very much for that," says Dirk. "I know some Atlanteans have that naturally, but I never dreamed I'd swim with a tail like that."

"And your master adores the whole merman thing," says Cole. "I'm sure he's delighted you have an interest in it."

"I hope so," says Dirk. "I think that would be a wonderful way to express our love."

"You don't just love him as a master do you?" asks Roy.

"I am completely balls to the wall, head over heels in love with him!" says Dirk. "I am so glad Master Oliver decided to sell me to Master. I couldn't be more in love with anybody."

"That's how many of us feel about Master," says Roy. "But me most of all. I've been in love with him since I was old enough to have those feelings. You guys don't have childhood memories of your masters the way I do. I fell in love with Master when I was eleven. He didn't get the hint for a long time, and it's not like he'd fuck an eleven-year-old, but I've always been in love with him and I know he loves me the same way."

"Once, he said he was in love with all of us," says Tiberius. "I heard him say it to Petey."

"You heard Master this morning," says Ajax. "Roy's his favorite. Now we know why."

"Says his third favorite," Travis says grumpily. "I wasn't even one of the ones Master Abadi wanted."

"You think you aren't wanted?" asks Cole. "I know Master loves you deeply. For that matter, we do too."

"Thanks, Dad. It's just hard to feel wanted when he has so many others he wants more."

"He loves each and every one of us," says Roy. "And he had his eye on you. He wanted you bad at the auction."

"Thanks, Father. I just don't feel like he really wants me though. There's nothing anyone can say to make it better."

"Well, don't worry. Master loves you deeply and I know he wants you to know it," says Roy. "Why don't I let him know you need a little extra attention."

"I'd like the extra attention," says Travis.

"We can give you attention too," says Tiberius. "We love you, Travis."

"Come here," says Ajax. "I'll give you some love." Travis goes over to Ajax, but instead of sitting on his cock like Ajax expects, he kneels in front of him and starts to suck and lick at it.

"So is anyone else psyched for the collaring ceremony?" says Texas.

"Which one?" asks Zebulon.

"There's going to be two?" asks Cole.

"Yours is at midnight, then Master wants to have his at dawn and Master Lex wants to have his at sundown," says Zebulon. "It'll be an all day event."

"That's great!" says Dirk. "I don't have a collar yet!"

"I'm sure Master Abadi will give you a great one," says Van. "I only have this temporary one."

"Master is probably going to get collars in all of your neck sizes," says Roy. "I bet Master Abadi will do that too." 

"That'd be nice," says Van. "I think this one's a little loose."

"Hey! You think they'll let us swim in the shark tank?!" says Tiberius. "That was so fun last time. And we could wear our collars too!"

"I dunno, aren't sharks super sensitive to metal? Maybe we should wear leather ones in the tank," says Roy.

"Or silicon? To match the fish tails? Is that a thing?" says Texas.

I bet we could manage rubber ones," says Roy. "Something with high elasticity."

"I'll talk to Jason," says Cole. "He's our guy to get weird stuff."

"Only a week!" says Dirk. "What are we going to do for the week?"

"Whatever our masters tell us," says Roy. 

"I bet Master Oliver takes some of us to the dungeon with Master," says Dmitri. "I'm really hoping for that. I want to try out the chain like Roy and Cole do."

"They'll make you cry," warns Cole.

"As long as it pleases my master, it's worth it!" says Dmitri.

Dirk draws Dmitri into a kiss and says, "Me too." Dmitri deepens the kiss and they make out for a while.

Soon, they are all joined by their masters and the omegas, and Master Abadi sits down between Dirk and Dmitri, pulling each onto a knee and hugging them close. 

"I see you boys are having fun without me," says Master Abadi with a smile. "It's okay, you may kiss. Just don't forget who your master is."

"Never, Master," says Dirk.

"We won't, Master," says Dmitri.

"Good slaves," says Master Abadi. "I'm very happy I own you both."

"And me, Master?" asks Zebulon.

"Yes, ya helo, and you," Master Abadi says fondly.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Christmas dinner is pretty relaxed. Cole and Roy are sitting at the table with the rest of the family and so are Atlas and Axel. They and their masters each chose a slave to kneel next to them during the meal, and they feed them bites from their plates as everyone talks and visits.

Master Abadi chose Darren and Dirk, who are kneeling on either side of him. They have to admit, being fed by their master is a great way to show their submission and they look at him with adoration and lust throughout the meal. Oliver chose Travis, having overheard the boy's insecurities while he was in the shower. Roy and Cole chose Tiberius and Ajax. Atlas and Axel chose Joshua and Texas. 

The rest of the slaves are eating on the floor in the kitchen and happy to do so. They know their place and are not bothered in the slightest. They finish quickly so they can be ready to help put the food away and clear the table whenever the others are finished.

In the dining room, Lex and Oliver and Master Abadi are discussing the collaring ceremonies. They've already ordered special collars with equal parts X-Kryptonite and Blue Kryptonite in their slaves individual sizes. The ceremonies will be at Star Spa and though they don't intend for there to be any media presence, they are planning on a photography team to take pictures for a press release. 

Master Abadi wants his slaves' oaths to be in Arabic and translated in text on the screens in the room. Oliver says that won't be a problem. All the slaves can speak Arabic and English, and Cole can type at over 800,000 words per minute, so he'll be able to make sure none of the translations are botched. 

Nonetheless, Jason has agreed to do the translations so that Cole can be onstage with his master. He can't type as fast, but he can type more quickly than any normal human. 

The Little Boys monopolize Clark throughout dinner and talk excitedly about their new toys. Bo has quickly taken Curtis under his wing, seemingly in part because Bo was the new one until this morning. They talk about wanting to play hide and seek in the woods after dinner and Clark says he'll think about it. Curtis doesn't have superpowers so the game wouldn't be fair unless they're all wearing Blue Kryptonite. Clark wonders if Curtis is too small or too young to get the X-Kryptonite enhancements. He asks Lex and Lex says there's no reason Curtis couldn't get the enhancement. Clark decides to take him to LexCorp for the surgery when Oliver and Abadi go to have their human slaves enhanced the next day.

Soon, Christmas dinner is done and the slaves clear the table as everyone goes to the living room for tea and cookies.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"Are you spending the night with your Daddy?" asks Lex.

"Yes, Honey," says Oliver, "Is that okay."

"That's great!" says Clark. "I'm glad you have that with him, and I'm happy he's a part of this family. Besides, it's your first anniversary! Your year-zero! Spend it with your Daddy!"

"You seem rather enthusiastic, Clark," says Lex.

"Daddies are special. My Boys remind me of that every day. I'm really happy for Oliver, and Habib is great with the kids and slaves. I feel like we're really blessed."

"Thank you, Clark," says Master Abadi. "I feel blessed to be a part of this family. You are all wonderful."

"Daddy!" says Bo, "Is Master Abadi our grandpa now?"

"Don't be rude, Bo," says Lex.

"No, no, it's okay. I'd be honored to be your children's Jid," says Master Abadi.

"Then yes, Bo. Habib is your Grandpa. Your Jid," says Clark.

"Marhabaan, Jid!" says Bo excitedly, waving with one hand enthusiastically.

"Marhabaan, Jid!" say the other Little Ones, waving as well.

"Marhabaan, 'atfal," says Master Abadi. ⟨⟨I am honored to be your grandfather. I love you all⟩⟩ he says in Arabic.

"Should we start speaking Arabic at home?" asks Lex.

"Only if you want to," says Master Abadi. "I will require it of my slaves sometimes, but the rest of you can speak in English. It does not bother me at all. I could use the practice to develop my American accent properly. Husani primarily speaks with me in Ancient Egyptian. I am trying to teach him Arabic, but he takes to Greek more than that. He's coming along though."

Lex looks at him seriously. "Husani should know over three hundred languages including all forms of Arabic. He's putting you on, Habib."

"Ah. Well, it isn't anything a few lashings won't fix. He's very responsive to corporal punishment. Particularly when I stop and he wants more!" says Abadi with a laugh. "I like teasing him that way."

"When do we get to meet him?" asks Lex.

"He'll be flying into Star City International Airport in a few days for the ceremonies. He's quite eager to come to the U.S. and see the natural world here. All he's ever known is the arid desert and coast. He's excited to see Washington State's forests."

"I'm sure he'll have a lovely time here," says Lex.

"I'm excited to introduce him to my other slaves," says Master Abadi, "and my beautiful Boy," he says, taking Oliver's hand. "Husani never complains, but I know he gets very lonely when I'm not around."

"Does he let you know when you get home?" asks Oliver with a smile.

"Last time I was away this long, he sucked me off for four hours straight," says Master Abadi  
"I couldn't get him to stop without giving him a direct command, and I couldn't bear to disappoint him like that. Besides, the boy has such magical lips."

"I bet," says Clark. "It sounds like you make each other very happy."

"That we do. But now with my other slaves, I am not sure how to designate him. He will be an alpha or a beta, I'm certain. I'm considering making Darren my only alpha, though."

"Are you keeping Adam as an omega?" asks Oliver.

"Oh, most definitely. I'm really enjoying the size difference. I can see why all of your omegas are small as they are."

"Well, when I discovered that the size of the body could be altered by the clinic in New Argo, I just had to try it."

"Really…?" says Master Abadi with interest. "And they could do this for a grown man as well?"

"Please, don't make me smaller, Daddy," says Oliver. 

"Not at all what I had in mind, Iibni Alsaghir'," says Master Abadi. "May I borrow Cole this evening?"

"Absolutely, Daddy."

"Good," says Master Abadi. "I would prefer a Kryptonian citizen be with me when I go back to the clinic. I'll be home in time to make love to you, Abnay. Don't you worry."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When it's bedtime, Oliver tucks Master Abadi's slaves into one cage and splits his between the two others. He doesn't take any of them as bedmates tonight, keeping his Daddy's promise in mind. He gives vaporizers to the slaves and tells them to have fun before going to the gym to work out with Atlas. 

In Oliver's room, the slaves talk, they kiss and they suck each other's cocks. As usual, the omegas get the most attention since they can come so easily and fit on everyone's lap without exception. 

Petronius is on Roy's lap, getting fingered into submission, barely functioning from the intense pleasure he feels when Roy passes him his vapor.

"There's nectar in this!" says Petronius suddenly.

"You're just now picking that up, little man?" asks Ajax. "We've been smoking for fifteen minutes."

"Do you think Master's going to do nectar with Master Abadi tonight?" asks Tiberius. "That'd be super hot to watch."

"They're super hot together either way. But I want to try out Master Abadi's feet sometime," says Roy. "He's got sexy feet."

"And they taste _wonderful_!!" says Dmitri through the bars. "I can't even describe the flavor. Manly… Musky... Heavenly…"

"I hope we all get a night with Master Abadi," says Travis. "I'm kind of jealous of his slaves."

"Why didn't you volunteer?" asks Roy.

"I don't want to leave Master's service," says Travis. "I just want to be shared with Master Abadi. Maybe a lot."

"I'll tell Master," says Axel. "If he's going to sell or give away any more of us, you're it, Travis."

"Hey! That's not fair!" says Travis.

Just then, Master Abadi walks into the room. He's a hulking 7'5", a foot and an inch taller than Oliver instead of one inch shorter. His body shape is the same. If anything, his belly is slightly larger.

Tiberius actually creams himself, gasping for breath as he does. 

"Where is your Master, Axel? I have business with him."

"He went to work out, Master Abadi," says Roy. "If you call his name, he'll come."

"_Oliver!! Daddy's home!!_" 

Oliver speeds into the room with a smile on his face. He's so sweaty his tank is drenched and his shorts are too short to cover his fast growing erection. 

"_Daddy!!_ You look _amazing_!!" says Oliver. 

"Come here and give your Daddy a kiss," says Master Abadi. Oliver walks to him and melts in his arms, forming his body against his Daddy's and falling into submission as Master Abadi kisses him fervently and roughly. Cole comes into the room and Master Abadi throws Oliver onto his bed before locking Cole in the cage with Roy and the other alphas. He hurries to the bed in large steps and climbs on top of Oliver. They make out for more than an hour before Oliver pulls out the nectar. Master Abadi drinks from the bottle and forces the rest down Oliver's throat. 

"Daddy… we were only supposed to take a few drops…"

"Is it dangerous?" asks Master Abadi.

"No, it's just that we'll be fucking for days…"

"I can live with that, can't you, Iibni Alsaghir'?"

Oliver stares at him in love and lust. "Yes, Daddy. I love every second I'm with you!"

Master Abadi, "You too, Abnay. By the way, I'm buying Travis from you for one billion. I heard the slaves talking earlier. You won't say 'no'."

"Yes, Daddy," says Oliver as the nectar starts kicking in. "He's yours."

"Good. Go get him now. We'll do the programming, put him in with mine and then I'm going to make you wish you were my slave. You'll be so jealous of them."

"You want me to be your slave?" asks Oliver trepidatiously.

"No, Abnay. You're my sweet Boy, and I don't want that to change. But you'll never want anything else after tonight. You are to submit completely to me. I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Yes, Daddy," says Oliver. "Completely."

Master Abadi kisses Oliver harshly, pulling his hair, before helping him up and leading him to the cage where Travis is. 

Travis is nervous as they let him out, but his fears subside once he's reprogrammed. He's immediately put into the cage with Dmitri, Darren, Zebulon, Dirk and Adam and locked inside. 

Master Abadi and Oliver don't make it to the bed before Master Abadi shoves Oliver to his knees and forcefully penetrates his throat, thrusting in and out. Oliver can feel his Daddy's large belly on top of his head and his Daddy's large hands on the back of it. Master Abadi ends up fucking his face for an hour, making Oliver come twice before he himself gives a great roar as he starts to shoot his seed into his adoring Boy's throat. He starts hammering into Oliver's mouth as he comes for the next half hour. When he's done, he throws Oliver onto the bed and shoves his cock inside him. 

Oliver cries out in ecstasy and pain. It only encourages Master Abadi to fuck him harder. With four inches of girth and twenty-two inches of length, his Daddy is filling him and stretching him like he's never endured before.

Master Abadi fucks him ravenously for hours, bringing him to the brink over and over until he's begging to come. When day breaks, Master Abadi finally allows it, giving Oliver release and sending himself over the edge as Oliver's ass clenches rhythmically and tightly. 

Master Abadi stays inside him, rocking him gently on his cock and kissing his face. Oliver is crying from the intensity of everything and Master Abadi takes his lips gently in his own before saying, "You're such a good boy, Ollie. Such a good boy for Daddy. You make Daddy so proud. Daddy loves you, Ollie. Daddy always will. You're such a good boy."

Oliver lets out an incoherent stream of "I love you, Daddy!", "I need you, Daddy!" and "I'm so happy".

Master Abadi continues kissing his head and rocking him gently for another couple of hours while Oliver cries and kisses his chest. 

When Oliver's calmed down, Master Abadi pushes slowly back in and fucks him forcefully for another hour.

When they're all done, it's past breakfast time and the slaves have all come more than once while watching their masters make love. Master Abadi opens his cage and selects three of his slaves – Zebulon, Dmitri and Dirk – to bathe them in the jacuzzi tub.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


"My Boy, you will do anything I tell you to, won't you?" says Master Abadi in the tub as his slaves bathe him and Oliver.

"Yes, Daddy. Anything," says Oliver.

"And if I ask you to go to New Argo with you today? You will come without question?" says Master Abadi.

"What did you have in mind?" asks Oliver.

"That is a question," says Master Abadi. "Will you let me surprise you?"

"Yes, of course, Daddy."

"Good. We'll leave after brunch. We missed breakfast, and I don't like to miss a meal," Master Abadi says, patting his belly.

"I never want you to," says Oliver staring at his Daddy's belly.

"I know you are enamored with my gut, Boy," says Master Abadi with a grin.

"With your entire body, Daddy!" says Oliver.

"Good. I like it that way. I love your body too. Except for a couple of minor details. That's what we are going to fix today."

"Fix?" asks Oliver with a confused look on his face.

"Ah-ah! No questions, Boy."

They finish getting bathed, and Master Abadi orders his slaves to bathe all the other slaves. Oliver opens the cages so they can take turns in the jacuzzi tub, and he and his Daddy get dressed to go downstairs. 

Master Abadi picks Oliver's clothes for him and Oliver has to admit his Daddy has good taste. Master Abadi selects a suit from the space he's claimed in Oliver's oversized closet and Oliver dresses him as a servant would. When they step out into the hallway, they are one handsome couple.

They join Lex, Clark Jason and Jay for brunch and Oliver says nothing about his agreement to do anything for his Daddy. He's never felt so submissive, so ready to let someone else be in control. He hopes his Daddy isn't going to make him divorce his husbands. To his shame, he would.

Brunch is pleasant, and when everyone's done eating, they go their separate ways. Lex has to go to the White House for a few days and Clark is going to patrol Metropolis. Jason is helping Jay prepare for patrol in Blüdhaven tonight, and he himself will be patrolling Gotham and decides he's going to get a nap in once he's finished with Jay. 

Then Oliver goes with Master Abadi to the zeta tube and they go to New Argo. Oliver feels weird. He's being led off to a fate unknown by someone else. He doesn't have any idea what's going to happen to him, just that part of his body will be changed. He's not scared. But he is nervous. But though the feeling of submission is new to him, it gives him strength. His Dom is making the decisions. All he has to do is make his Daddy happy. He knows he won't fail.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The first thing Oliver notices when he wakes up naked in the clinic is a weird tingling behind his balls. It feels like arousal. _Intense_ arousal. But there's something strange about it. He feels between his legs and the doctors smile at him, no doubt marvelling at their own work as Oliver feels over his pussy.

_HIS PUSSY?!!!_

He isn't sure that's what it is, so he feels further back to his anus to make sure it isn't that particular orifice. It's not. He ventures a finger inside of his new anatomy just to make sure that's what it really is. 

_OH MY GOD, THAT FEELS GOOD!!!_

Oliver decides there are worse fates and despite his humiliation, he's relieved all his master had in mind was additional anatomy and not a complete sex change. He's also relieved that his Daddy doesn't want him to break up with his husbands.

"MY BOY!!!" shouts a familiar voice. "You look _magnificent_!!!"

Oliver starts to cover himself with his hands and the nurse hands him a medical gown. 

"No, no. Don't be ashamed! You're more man than ever! But you will have pleasure you've never known, and I will be the one to give it to you, understand, Boy? Your cock is for your husbands, but _this_... _this_ is for _me_. No one else. Do you agree, Abnay?"

"Yes, Daddy. I agree," Oliver says sheepishly. 

"Good. Now, let's get you dressed and out of here. Oh, but I forgot, you can't see the rest of the changes like this. Doctor? Do you have a mirror?"

"Of course, Mr. Abadi," says the Kryptonian doctor. He hands Master Abadi a hand-held mirror, and Master Abadi stands directly in front of Oliver.

"Look into my eyes, Boy." Oliver does, and Master Abadi's eyes are beautiful. They're hazel brown with a golden glow to them. Oliver almost gets lost in his Daddy's eyes before Master Abadi holds up the mirror. 

Oliver sees his own face but his Daddy's eyes. His own eyes are hazel brown just like Master Abadi's and he's sure if he took pictures, they'd look identical in every detail.

"See, Ollie? My Boy has his father's eyes!"

Oliver smiles with a nervous laugh. Then he starts laughing for real, hugging his Daddy and burying his face in his shoulder.

"Thank you, Daddy! Thank you!"

"It was my dream. I can't have a son of my own, but now I have you. You are listed as my next of kin, Oliver. If I die, everything goes to you. If I cannot make a medical decision, it's up to you. You are my stars, my moon and my heart."

Oliver is completely overwhelmed. The doctors leave and give them some privacy while Oliver cries with joy and Master Abadi dries his tears with a handkerchief. He helps Oliver get dressed and they leave the clinic. 

At home, Oliver takes selfies with his Daddy and sends pictures to Lex and Clark. Lex doesn't reply, probably busy, but Clark sends him a 'GREAT RAO!!! happy?'

'yes, love, very happy!' Oliver replies. 

'then I'm happy 2! Luv u! ill B home 4 dinner.'

'love you too, sweetheart. stay safe.'

Oliver puts his phone down and wraps his arms around his Daddy's neck. "I love you so much, Daddy!! Thank you for this!"

"My Boy, you are very welcome," says Master Abadi. "Now, I'm told I need to go to Kryptonopolis to do some paperwork, yes?"

"Oh, for the slaves. Right," says Oliver. "I should probably go too in case they need any signatures from me. I can take Van to get his paperwork done too."

"Sounds lovely. Should we go now?" says Master Abadi.

"No time like the present!" says Oliver.

"Or should I ravage you again first?" says Master Abadi with a feral grin.

Oliver bites his lip. "It's up to you, Daddy."

"Indeed it is," says Master Abadi proudly. "Let us get the slaves and go back to New Krypton then."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Master Abadi, Oliver and the slaves return from New Krypton, they have the new Certificates of Ownership as well as a new look for Master Adabi's slaves. They all have new tattoos. On the left bicep there is Arabic calligraphy encircling the arm saying in Arabic 'Property of Habib Hassad Abadi'. As well as tattoos on the backs of their necks with their names in Arabic calligraphy. The tattoos are beautiful.

The other slaves gather to admire the artwork and congratulate Master Abadi's slaves on their official ownership. 

It's also the first they're truly seeing of Oliver's new irises and the Oliver's slaves are humbled by it. Oliver is quick to tell them how important the change is to him and how Master Abadi is actually naming him his son. 

"Will you get another name change?" asks Liam.

"No, slave. I'm a Kent and an El for now and forever. But Daddy gave me something better than his name. He gave me his eyes. I'm really really his Boy now. His _son_! I know this is a weird thing to be so excited about but I can't stop crying."

"Is that a side affect of the eye surgery?" asks Tiberius, afraid for his master.

"No, Ty. It isn't," says Oliver. "I'm just happier than I've been in a long time. I have such wonderful family. I'm just happy to be my Daddy's Boy."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**  
** **صبي أبي**

Sabi 'abi. 

⟨⟨Daddy's Boy⟩⟩

That's what it says in gray on the collar. The collar is black with a thick forest green stripe, making it seem a forest green collar with black borders. The Arabic calligraphy is in medium gray.

Master Abadi is happy with the final product. He was concerned there would be a problem with it and he'd have to have it reordered. He doesn't think a reorder would be ready in time for the ceremonies. But even if he had to wait until another day to celebrate his Boy, it would be worthwhile to have everything perfect.

Oliver hasn't agreed to be collared, but Master Abadi knows he would never deny him that. It'll be a surprise. First, he will collar his slaves onstage and then he'll call Oliver onstage to accept his Boy collar.

Master Abadi hides the collar in his limo, just in case Oliver sees it in his room and goes quickly back inside to finish lunch with his new family.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used multiple websites to get the translations for Arabic, but I speak no Arabic whatsoever. I'm sorry if I've got something wrong.
> 
> By the way, Iibni is capitalized and the first letter is an 'i' not an 'L'.


	25. Daddy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Abadi sees why Oliver married Clark. Clark finds out what it's like to want a Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> SLAVERY
> 
> DADDY KINK
> 
> AGE PLAY
> 
> ROY AND OLIVER IN SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP
> 
> BODY MODIFICATION

  


The new enhancements are _amazing_. 

Liam can't believe how much of the world he was missing out on. Being able to _hear_ everything clear as day is intense! And the sight! His vision is so much sharper that he wonders if he needed glasses before. It's almost too much! Sometimes it _is_ too much and he can't focus, but he listens for the rhythm of his master's heartbeat and it makes things easier. He's able to tune everything else out when he hears his master's heart.

Ajax is pumped! He can't wait to show everyone what he can do in the gym! With flight and super-speed, he's sure he can pull off gymnastics maneuvers he never even dreamed of. And the _strength_! He asks for Blue Kryptonite just so he doesn't actually break things. He's already broken his phone, four door handles and the faucet in the bathroom, and he's bent the bars of his cage on accident. 

He was able to bend the bars mostly back into shape, but Oliver had to fix the sink. Oliver also said he can't have another phone until he's better coordinated with his new powers. 

Kenneth feels mostly the same. He has a healing factor now, but his senses are normal and he has no super strength. Fortunately, his speed is unchanged and he's still faster than the Kryptonians. 

Petronius and Benvolio have slight enhancements. Significant healing factor, partial invulnerability, superhuman reflexes and slightly enhanced senses, but their speed and strength are at the top of normal human range and the enhancement to their senses is not overwhelming. All in all, they think they got the best deal: easy adjustments and more powers than they actually need.

Now that all of Oliver's slaves either have invulnerability or a healing factor, he's free to be a little rougher with them, and _they love it!!!_

Oliver and Master Abadi spend every morning pleasing their slaves before each other and the slaves bask in the glow of their masters' affection and approval. It's not just the hair pulling, the spankings or the dicks slamming into them that they relish. It's the intensity of their masters' gazes and the way the love and dominance radiates off of them. Only those with Apokalyptan powers can truly appreciate it, being able to sense their masters' emotions, but the others can sense it as well in the way they breath and the sincerity of their voices when they say, "Good slave," and, "I love you".

A few lucky ones like Tiberius and Texas even get penetrated by both masters at once, feeling more submission and pleasure than they've ever felt. 

It makes them wonder if they want to be omegas, though they know Oliver would never allow that. The actual omegas as well as Ajax are fucked by one in each hole and Ajax thinks he's addicted to the feeling, but only with his Master and Master Abadi. Even with Master Lex or Daddy Clark, it wouldn't be the same. 

This morning, the masters took time to please all of their slaves, one at a time, leaving it mid-afternoon by the time they finally finished their time alone together. 

They have Tex, Tiberius and Ajax bathe them in the jacuzzi tub like normal and Master Abadi says to Oliver, "I love you more than I can ever express. I'm happy you're my Boy. When I look into your eyes, you're still you, but with a bit of me inside. It makes me very happy, Son."

"It makes me happy too, 'Abi. You know, I don't think I can ever thank you enough for everything you've done for me. You make me feel whole. I love my husbands and my concubines and my sons and my slaves, but you're my Daddy and that changes everything. You fill a hole in my heart I didn't even know was there."

"What about your real father?" asks Master Abadi.

"He was… it's complicated. But he wasn't like you. With you, I feel like I'm the only person in the room. With him I felt like I could be the best at everything and it was never enough to get his attention. He only wanted to be involved in my life if I was in trouble and then, only because I was sullying his good name."

"I am very sorry, Iibni Alsaghir'. You deserve better than that," says Master Abadi. "I hope I can give it to you."

"You already do! You're perfect, Daddy!" says Oliver.

"Ah, but I have to maintain the status quo, do I not, Iibni Alsaghir'? If I am perfect now, I must always be perfect or more than perfect! I don't ever want to let you down."

"You won't, Daddy," says Oliver. "You never have."

"And if it is within my power, I never will," says Master Abadi. "Tell, me Abnay, what do I give you that your father did not?"

Oliver thinks for a moment. "Attention. Approval. _Sex!_ Your eyes. Your love. But not just those things. It's the way you like to listen to me talk, even when I'm talking about nothing at all. It's the way you smile at me for no other reason than you're happy to see me. It's a million little things I can't put my finger on. And one _BIG_ thing I can barely fit inside me!"

Master Abadi laughs hard at that. "Iibni Alsaghir'! You are the light in my darkness. I am glad I can make you happy. Tell me, do you like your life? Here in the States?"

"I'm not moving to the Emirates, Daddy," says Oliver. "My family is here."

"Just a month or two of the year," says Master Abadi. "I'll spend eight months here and you spend two or three months there and we'll only have a month or two apart in a year. Please, Iibni Alsaghir'."

"I'll consider it," says Oliver, "but you know it's illegal for us to have sex out of wedlock there."

"It's illegal to have sexual contact with another man there too. But they have to catch us first!" says Master Abadi with a laugh.

"Why don't we work on getting you a zeta tube?" says Oliver. "That way, you can still come over for dinner or sleep in my room or I can sleep in your room and neither of us have to move."

"We will see how that works out. I feel like things may be more complicated than we imagine. I'm not familiar with this technology."

"It's easy as pie! I promise," says Oliver.

"Easy as making one or easy as eating one?" says Master Abadi with a smile. 

"Eating one," says Oliver. "I promise. You went to New Krypton with me using a zeta tube. You saw how easy it is."

"Perhaps…" says Master Abadi, "I suppose I worry too much. We will see what happens when I return to the Emirates."

"I'll fly over there with you, and I'll help you set it up," says Oliver. "It's just a crystal you plant in the ground or activate on a floor. It knows what to do and within seconds it builds a crystal room with a zeta tube. Excellent security. Someone would have to be identical to you in every imaginable way, down to the vibration of your molecules to open the crystal door to that room."

"Perhaps we should make a login for my slaves and my Boy, hmm?" says Master Abadi.

"Of course, Daddy. I wouldn't do that without your permission, though," says Oliver.

"You have my permission and my absolute trust," says Master Abadi. "You are my son after all."

"Thank you, Daddy. I trust you too," says Oliver.

"I know, Iibni Alsaghir'. You showed me that in New Argo. You had no idea what I had planned for you, but you trusted me anyways. That's part of why I am leaving you everything when I pass."

"With our enhancements, it won't be for a very long time," says Oliver.

"Perhaps," says Master Abadi. "I would really enjoy having you as my Boy for many years to come. But you don't get to be my age without looking towards the horizon."

"I understand, 'Abi. But with what we know about X-Kryptonite, it could be decades or even centuries!"

"That would be wonderful, Iibni Alsaghir'. I've looked towards the horizon for a long time. It would be nice to see the rest of the world again."

"Daddy, how old are you?" asks Oliver.

"Sixty-five," says Master Abadi gravely.

"You look a lot younger," says Oliver.

"I feel a lot younger. And thanks to the X-Kryptonite, much younger than that," says Master Abadi. He looks to Oliver nervously. "I hope I haven't…. scared you off with my age."

"Never, Daddy. You could be two-hundred and I'd never love you any less."

Master Abadi laughs with relief. "I was worried," he says. "I don't know what your uh… deal-breakers? Are."

"I have very few, and age isn't one of them," says Oliver.

"That's good news," says Master Abadi. "What do you want to do today Abnay?"

"The shipment of the new merman tails should have been delivered this morning. We could have the slaves try them on. I'm excited to pick which ones will swim in the shark tank on New Year's."

"I vote for Tiberius and Dirk at the very least."

"Then I'm choosing Ajax and Tex."

"We should have at least one of the little ones. Liam and Adam?"

"Let's see how they look in the new tails first. But yeah that sounds good. Maybe Dmitri too, since he has a unique body type. I don't think more than eight of them should be in the tank at once. It's a big tank, but I don't want the sharks too get too stressed out."

"Agreed," says Master Abadi, standing up. He gets out of the tub and the slaves dry him off, attending to Oliver next.

"Thank you, slaves," says Oliver.

"You're welcome, Masters," say Texas, Tiberius and Ajax.

Master Abadi picks out Oliver's clothes and Oliver helps Master Abadi get dressed before dressing himself. 

They go downstairs to eat and Master Abadi is ravenous after having missed two meals. He eats enough for five people and Oliver watches in awe and affection, barely touching his food.

When they've finished eating, the go to the saltwater pool where they can hear the slaves splashing around. They've already found the new tails and many have taken advantage of the cloaca flap to have their dicks and balls hanging out. With enhanced vision, Oliver and Master Abadi can clearly see all of the boys and select the ones for the shark tank on New Year's. Texas, Dirk, Axel, Ajax, Dmitri, Petronius, Liam and Tiberius. They will only have a few hours in the tank – a couple before they have to be cleaned up for midnight and a few between midnight and dawn – but Oliver's sure they'll have a wonderful time. 

Husani is supposed to be arriving at the airport that night, but Master Abadi gets a call that his flight is arriving early. Oliver sends Cole and Roy to go pick him up and they get dressed quickly to leave.

Then Clark comes in with a suggestion.

"I could fly you to Dubai and help you set up the zeta tube," says Superman in full regalia. "That way you won't have to worry about airplanes, and you can take your slaves home after the ceremony. I'll even help you build a cage for them if you like."

"That sounds marvelous, Superman," says Master Abadi. "Abnay, I'll be gone for a while now. I'll let you know when I'm back. Feel free to do with Husani as you wish."

"Yes, Daddy. I'll be good while you're gone," says Oliver.

"I know you will, my Boy," says Master Abadi before giving Oliver a deep and long kiss. 

When they finally part, Oliver says, "Hurry back, Daddy."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Roy and Cole arrive with Husani before Master Abadi and Clark return. He's a beautiful young man and Oliver takes him to his bedroom where he makes love to him for hours.

By then, the zeta tube lights up and announces, "Superman – 01, Habib Abadi – E-21"

Oliver finishes quickly with Husani, gets cleaned up and rushes downstairs to meet Master Abadi and Clark. He kisses them both and asks Master Abadi, "Can I see your home now?"

"Of course, Iibni Alsaghir'," says Master Abadi. "Superman even helped prepare the room next to mine for you. He also helped me build cages in my room like you have in yours, though mine are a bit more stylish."

"How big is your room?" asks Oliver. 

"Almost four hundred and fifty square meters," says Master Abadi. "I like my space and I have room for a dining table and extra space to exercise. I may be fat, but it takes a lot of muscle to move around. I don't look it, but I can run a kilometer in under four minutes without stopping. I suppose I can do it much faster now."

"That's impressive," says Clark. "I had no idea you were in such good shape."

"Ehh... The fat covers the muscles," says Master Abadi. "I love my body though and wouldn't change a thing."

"I love your body too," says Oliver. 

"It's growing on me," admits Clark. "Maybe sometime we could… get together."

"I would like that, Clark," says Master Abadi. "But I have to warn you, I'm rather dominating. I like to be in charge and I won't go easy on you."

"I'd like that," says Clark, blushing. Master Abadi braves a kiss, fiercely dominating Clark, and Clark melts in his arms, enjoying the kiss and the feeling of submission. He only does this for Lex and Oliver, but now he thinks Master Abadi might fit the bill. When they part, Master Abadi holds his face in his hands and says, "I can see why my Boy married you."

"I guess that makes you my Daddy-in-law?" jokes Clark.

"We'll see," says Master Abadi. "Love has a way of surprising us."

Just then, the Little Ones run into the room and yell, "Grandpa!!!" 

They run up to Master Abadi and hug him, and he laughs mirthfully. 

"Kids, how are you?"

"We're building rockets!" says Bo. 

"Mine's going to go the highest!" brags Arsenal.

"I got them some rocket kits online," Clark explains. "I dread the day they figure out how to build real rockets."

"We want a ship!" says Jonny. "Just like Big Brother has!"

"I'm sure the rockets will entertain you for now," says Master Abadi. "Your father is wise, and I think it best to obey him. If he says you are not old enough for a real rocket, then you are not."

"Yes, Grandpa," the Little Ones says grumpily before running off to play. 

"Thank you, Habib… may I call you 'Dad'?"

"Of course, Clark. I would be honored. It is common to refer to spouses' parents this way in America?"

"Yeah. It's not unheard of," says Clark. 

"Then it is appropriate. Of course if you actually view me as a father figure, I would not be opposed to 'adopting' you."

"Let me think about it. My eyes are somewhat iconic, and I'm not really ready to change them," says Clark.

"That's not what I was suggesting, but I think it's interesting your mind went there," says Master Abadi with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Don't bogart my Daddy, Clark," says Oliver. "He's mine."

"There's enough of me to go around," says Master Abadi. "But you are my one true son, and I love you, Ollie. Never forget that you are my favorite. Now, I believe it's almost time for dinner?"

"Yes," says Clark, "We're having a roast. Five of them actually since there are so many of us."

"And you will be making your famous apple pie for dessert?" asks Master Abadi.

"I'll make several," says Clark with a smile.

"Good. I'd hate to miss out on your pie," says Master Abadi with a wicked grin.

Clark blushes, both from the attention to his culinary skills and from the obvious double entendre.

Master Abadi laughs and gropes Clark's bottom, taking Oliver's hand as he does. "We'll retire to Oliver's room. Come, my Boys, we can smoke before dinner."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark, Oliver and Master Abadi are sitting on Oliver's bed with a vaporizer. Oliver and Clark keep rubbing Master Abadi's belly and chest and kissing him and Master Abadi knows he won't be able to resist them for long. 

He gets off the bed and orders them to strip him before stripping Oliver and then Clark. They get back on the bed to continue to smoke and Oliver plays with Master Abadi's cock as he kisses Clark. Master Abadi watches them kiss and gets even harder. 

The slaves are napping in their cages except for the bodybuilders who are in the gym working out before dinner. 

Master Abadi starts keeping the vaporizer himself, alternating giving Clark and Oliver shotguns. They soak up the dominance like plants soak up sunlight. 

It isn't long before Master Abadi has pushed both of the heroes' faces onto his crotch and they suck and lick at his balls and cock. Clark starts massaging his belly and Oliver massages his legs. It's then that he decides he must have Clark. 

He lays back and shoves his cock all the way down Clark's throat, holding his head and humping into it. Clark is a trooper and this continues for an hour while Oliver licks and sucks on his Daddy's balls. 

When Master Abadi comes, he gushes into Clark's throat and doesn't let him up for the entire duration of his twenty minute orgasm. Still unsated, he pulls Oliver up to him and rolls him over on the bed, ordering Clark to lick his ass and make sure it's lubricated. Clark immediately obeys and when he's done, Master Abadi pumps into Oliver in sharp thrusts and needy movements, bringing himself to orgasm soon and filling his moaning Boy up with come.

When they're done, he picks up the vaporizer again, hugs _his Boys_ to his chest and says, "Let's smoke some more before dinner. Then Clark can make the pies, and you will help him in the kitchen, Abnay. Clark, I would like it if you call me 'Daddy' from now on."

"Yes, Daddy," says Clark, "I'd love to."

"And I will call you 'Waladi'," says Master Abadi, smiling at Clark.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Oliver can't be jealous. He honestly tries to be, but Master Abadi clearly favors him over Clark and shows it with his body language and the way he looks into Oliver's eyes. 

Dinner is delicious. Oliver makes a note to thank the slaves and ask for the recipe. Master Abadi eats with gusto, and Oliver makes another note to try out food fetish, at least feeding his Daddy pie in bed. He could even serve the pie off his own abs… just a thought.

When the meal is done the slaves clean up after dinner and Master Abadi takes Clark and Oliver back to Oliver's room. They get undressed and sit on the bed together. 

"Now, my Boys, we have to talk. Ollie, you are _everything_ to me. I don't want our relationship with Clark to make you think I am abandoning you or ignoring you."

"I understand, Daddy," says Oliver.

"Even if I give Clark my eyes?" asks Master Abadi.

Clark's face lights up.

"Yes, Daddy, that's fine. I think that would be…" The hesitation is clear on Oliver's face.

"You are hesitant to share my gift to you with your brother. What if his eyes are blue-hazel with a touch of brown? A blending of my eyes and his?"

"That would be great, Daddy!" says Oliver. He's excited now. This way his Daddy can share his eyes with his other Boy and Oliver will still be the only one with the unique gift: eyes identical to his Daddy's.

"Waladi, do you agree?" asks Master Abadi.

"Yes, Daddy! I'd love that!" says Clark.

"We'll ask Lex to help us design the irises here and put it into a crystal," says Oliver. "That way all we have to do in New Argo is give them the crystal."

Lex upon hearing his name, speeds into the room. "What crystal?" he says suspiciously. 

Clark and Oliver explain their plans and Lex smiles. "It looks like your establishing yourself well in my family, Habib. We all adore you. But don't think for a second I will submit to you."

"I didn't plan this," says Master Abadi. "But it makes us happy. I would not do anything to you that makes you unhappy, Lex."

Lex takes Clark and Master Abadi to a crystal console in his room and they start planning the eyes: gold-hazel on the inside near the pupil fading to brownish on the outside with a middle part that looks like the bright blue of Clark's eyes that blends in with the hazel and brown. They adjust it until they've got it perfect and Lex downloads it along with the credits to pay for the alteration into the crystal.

Oliver's waiting patiently in his room the entire time, and soon the slaves come in to go to their cages. Oliver locks them in and gives them vaporizers with a bag of weed to share between the three cages. 

Soon Master Abadi and Clark come back into the room, crystal in hand. Master Abadi says, "Well Boys, let's go to New Argo and get this done. I can't wait to have both of my boys match."

"Are you giving—" starts Oliver.

"Don't give anything away, Oliver," says Master Abadi. "Waladi has agreed to trust me with his body modification and I have decided that he should be just like you. My eyes, abeit altered, and his brother's… well, you'll see."

Oliver smiles. "Just for you, like with me?"

"Yes, Iibni Alsaghir'. Just for me. Just like you."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark is very pleased with his body mods and spends a lot of time looking in the mirror to admire his new eyes. They're more like his Daddy than originally planned, with only a touch of his original blue. To him, they're perfect.

If he'd been asked ahead of time, the other body mod would have scared him and he would have refused, but now that he has it, it feels fine. And when Master Abadi takes his newfound virginity, he can't imagine a greater pleasure, a deeper way to submit or a better way to show his love for his Daddy.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Clark is blissed out, laying on Oliver's bed next to his Daddy with Oliver on the other side. They're smoking, with only Master Abadi smoking directly as he passes his vapor to his Boys. Master Abadi just finished fucking both of them at the same time and commanding Clark and Oliver to lick up all the excess fluids. They did so with gusto and pleasure.

_Walad 'Abi_ That's what he'll put on Clark's collar. Grey script on blue with a black border. It will be beautiful. He orders his Boys to look away while he uses his phone to order the other collar. It looks like it will arrive on New Year's Eve, just in time for the ceremonies. When he's done, he leans across Oliver to place his phone on the nightstand and hugs his boys to his sides. 

"Daddy?" says Clark. "Do you have any interest in the rest of the family? Conner and Bo are particularly interested in you."

"We'll see," says Master Abadi, listening for the conversation he knows Clark is hearing. Apparently all four Little Boys are enamored with their new grandpa and Conner is super jealous that he took Clark as a boy but didn't consider Conner. Master Abadi laughs at the conversation, kisses Clark and says, "We'll see. I can't disappoint my grandkids."

"Daddy, do you think…" starts Oliver.

"What is it Iibni Alsaghir'?" says Master Abadi.

"Nothing… I was just wondering… Conner has a collar because he's Clark's Boy and—"

"Enough! We will speak nothing of this," says Master Abadi.

"Yes, Daddy," says Oliver morosely.

"But what if—" Clark starts.

"I said we will speak nothing of collars! Do not disobey me, Boy!" says Master Abadi forcefully.

"Sorry, Daddy," Clark says sincerely.

"Now then, the ceremonies are the day after tomorrow. What are you planning to wear?"

"Suit and tie," says Clark.

"Same here," says Oliver. "But maybe a tux."

"That is great. But I want you to have a more eh.. exotic apparel for after the ceremonies. Perhaps leather shorts, and combat boots. Or maybe even harnesses."

Clark disappears in a flash and reappears in the doorway moments later. He's wearing a nice leather and chain harness and a leather bikini with combat boots. "Jason gave me these when I went to see Oliver at Club Star City. It's what I wore the first day we consummated our love."

"That's _perfect!_ Oliver, do you have an outfit with similar emotional value?"

"No, Daddy."

"Then I will buy you something. I know Star Spa sells leather gear in their shop. Perhaps we should go there tonight to find the right outfit for you. Waladi, don't change clothes. That's what you're wearing."

"Yes, Daddy!" says Clark excitedly. He's getting to show off on his first venture with his Daddy to the spa! He knows his body is great, but he's not as muscular as Oliver, and he wonders if he should start working out. Either way, the main thing to show off is that he's with his Daddy and Brother. 

Master Abadi and Oliver get dressed to go – Master Abadi in a suit and Oliver in sweats – and Master Abadi orders his limo to come around to the main entrance so they can ride in style. While they're riding, Clark scans the vehicle for listening devices and bombs, just in case, but sees nothing threatening. What he does see, hidden in a compartment of the trunk, is a collar. Clark smiles but keeps it to himself. 

_That's why Daddy didn't want to talk about it!_

Oliver isn't paying as much attention to the vehicle since he's too occupied with staring lovingly at his Daddy. They ride mostly in silence, but they each cuddle close on either side of their Daddy on the bench seat and kiss him occasionally. 

When they arrive at the VIP entrance, there are reporters there. There's no way anyone could have known they would be there, but it seems they aren't the only ones arriving. Some punk rock star is there, talking to the cameras. Upon seeing the proprietor, along with Superman, he and the reporters turn their attention to them. 

"Oh my God!" says the punker. "You– I– I'm such a big fan! You have no idea! Can I have your autograph?"

The punker pulls out a notepad and a pen. Clark smiles and writes his name in ancient Kryptonese script and Oliver signs his name in English. 

The irony of the exchange is not lost on them. 

The reporters immediately start asking them questions and Oliver mostly tunes them out as Clark babbles. He pays attention though when they ask about his Daddy.

"Who is this? Is this your new lover? An investor maybe?" asks one reporter who's blocking the way to the entrance. 

"My name is of no consequence," answers Master Abadi, "but I will tell you these Boys are very important to me and so is their comfort. Please let us enter in peace." 

The reporters are not swayed, asking even more questions about why Superman and Green Arrow are important to him. They all ignore the media and head into the spa, walking around the reporter.

"You realize all the tabloids are going to focus on you now," says Clark to his Daddy.

"Actually, I think they may focus on what you're wearing," says Master Abadi. "I don't think the public is used to seeing Superman in a leather bikini."

"Leather. Spandex. They're both skin-tight. What's the difference?" says Clark.

"You're not wearing pants," says Oliver. "That's the difference."

"And you look stunning in that harness Waladi, but perhaps it is not the image of Superman most people are accustomed to," says Master Abadi.

"Oh, well," says Clark. "The important thing is that we're happy. Lex can help me if there's a P.R. issue."

"Indeed," says Master Abadi. "Now let's hurry to the shop. I'm anxious to find the right attire for Iibni Alsaghir'."

"Yes, 'Abi," says Clark.

"Yes, Daddy," says Oliver. 

They go into the shop and immediately, Master Abadi leads them to the harnesses. "Waladi, go find some boy shorts that will fit tight on your Brother. Abnay, help us find a bulldog style harness with shoulders like Waladi's."

"Yes, Daddy," they say and each attend to their tasks. Clark returns shortly with a few pairs of black leather boy shorts for Oliver to try on and Oliver goes to the fitting room while Master Abadi continues to browse the harnesses with Clark. They eventually find a harness to Master Abadi's liking, and when Oliver comes out to show them the shorts, Master Abadi helps him put on the harness. Master Abadi pulls out a small measuring tape to take measurements and see how the harness needs to be adjusted to fit Oliver perfectly and takes pictures with his phone to record them. 

Master Abadi buys the shorts and the harness and takes the bag to his limo. The reporters are gone, and his Boys are waiting inside for him. 

They dine at the restaurant in the spa and head home soon after. When they get home, Master Abadi speaks with Lex and they go to the Fortress to do God knows what. When they come back, both of them are smiling. 

Clark and Oliver are naked on Clark's bed, fingering each other and making out. "Break is up, my Boys, " says Master Abadi. "I appreciate that you aren't fucking one another but those are _mine_. That part of you belongs to Daddy, not your Brother."

"Yes, 'Abi," they say and they scoot to either side of the bed to make space for their Daddy between them.

"I didn't realize you had such control over my husbands," says Lex with a smile. "You are a good dominant indeed."

"Thank you, Lex. I try," says Master Abadi. 

"And if I decide to dominate them and penetrate their extra orifices?" asks Lex.

"I trust that you would not violate them or me in that way," says Master Abadi. 

"Of course," says Lex, "How rude of me to say such a thing. Forgive me."

"Consider it forgotten," says Master Abadi. He won't forget it, but he doesn't want Lex to bring it up again. 

Lex kisses both of his husbands and leaves to go to the office again, and Master Abadi strips himself before climbing into bed with his Sons. 

They sleep together both figuratively and literally and Clark thinks it's best best sleep he's ever had. He wakes up to the Little Ones bouncing on the bed and Oliver and Master Abadi trying to get them to settle down and let Clark sleep.

"Daddy! Daddy! We wanna sleep with Grandpa!"

"Boys, this may not be the best time to—"

"I wanna suck his cock!" Jonny says boldly. 

"Daddy, would you mind?" asks Clark, realizing Jonny has the determination in his eyes that Clark can't dissuade. 

"Not at all. You help me please my slaves and I will help you please your Boys."

"YAY, GRANDPA!!!" shout the kids and Jonny, Bo, Curtis and Arsenal hug him and climb on him, licking and sucking whatever they can get to. Clark gets out the grape flavored lube, and Master Abadi takes time gently fucking each one of his grandsons, bringing them to ecstasy again and again before taking care of himself. Meanwhile, Clark and Oliver are taking apart the slaves, one at a time, on the other side of the bed.

Master Abadi sees that they're doing a good job and makes love each of his grandsons again while Clark and Oliver finish up with the slaves. He takes his time with them, and they get lost in the feelings of arousal and care and love. He shows them he cares with every caress and every move, careful not to hurt them or cause them pain. They all tell him how much they love him and he mutually returns the sentiments. 

By that point, the Little Boys are completely in love and Master Abadi is similarly enamored with them. He was worried the experience would make him feel like a pedophile, but it doesn't. They're all of age and this is a roleplay they enjoy, not too different from how he dominates Clark and Oliver. 

When they're all done, the Little Boys drag their grandpa to the bathroom where they play with his cock in the shower as he bathes them, and Clark and Oliver put the slaves back in their cages. 

It isn't long after they get out of the shower that Conner brings in breakfast: over twenty dozen donuts and kolaches – enough for everyone. Oliver unlocks the cages so the slaves can eat on the main floor away from their mattresses and blankets and the doms put sheets down to catch the crumbs. Conner is jealous, having heard all the love making and sex, but ignores his feelings and sits next to Roy and Cole. Clark and Oliver feed their Daddy kolaches on the bed, and Oliver is really enjoying it. Watching him eat is more arousing than he ever expected and when everyone's done eating, Clark and Oliver are both wet. 

The slaves are told to clean up after breakfast and Master Abadi makes love to each of his Boys, filling them in the ways they've always lusted for since the first times he took their virginities. 

The slaves all go to the gym, and Ajax and the other bodybuilders head off to work out while Tiberius leads the others in stretches and Yoga positions. 

When the non-bodybuilders are finished practicing introductory Yoga, Tai Chi and Kung Fu, they head to the steamroom to talk while the bodybuilders keep working out.

"Hey," says Liam. "How come we never practice Jiu Jitsu or Taekwondo? Or Krav Maga?"

"Right now, it's about fitness and building tensile and lean muscle strength and flexibility," says Tiberous. "When we're all in better shape, we can start with the other martial arts."

"But I'm strong enough to lift a train at now!" says Liam.

"But you need relative strength," says Tiberius. "We can start practicing with Blue K so you can get a better feel for where you're at. Besides, you can do a lot with just Tai Chi and Kung Fu. A _lot_. So let's take things slow."

"You're such a stick in the mud!" says Liam."Blue K doesn't even affect you!"

"But emotions do," says Tiberius. "Please calm down."

"He's right," says Petronius. "We're working as a group and even if you're ready for harder stuff, not all of us are. Even though we know it from our programming, we're still beginners."

"Still though…" says Liam.

"You just want to start weapons training," says Ben. "We'll get there. Just be patient."

"What weapons do you want to use?" asks Adam.

"I want to use shurikens and a bow," says Petronius. "My programming includes a lot of marksmanship."

"I don't know yet," says Liam. "Maybe a daīshō. Maybe escrimas."

"Dual wielder… I like it," says Adam. "I'm gonna use shurikens and a bo-staff. Just like Tim."

"I use scimitars," says Husani. "They work out for me. I don't have to use them often though. They're mostly just for practice and scaring people off. Even that, I don't have to do often."

"These guys want to be vigilantes," says Dmitri. "Like Green Arrow and Red Hood."

"Who?" says Husani.

"You know who Superman is, don't you?" asks Tiberius.

"Who doesn't?" asks Husani.

"Well there are other heroes like him," says Tiberius, "some with powers and some without. Green Arrow is an archer and Red Hood is a firearms marksman. There's also Batman and Wonder Woman and Green Lantern—"

"Wait, you mean Princess Diana?" says Husani. "She's famous among Amazons! She's Queen Hyppolita's heir!"

"No we're not talking about the British—" starts Liam.

"He means Princess Diana of Themyscira," says Tiberius. 

"Oh," says Liam.

"So you wish to be like Superman and the Princess?" asks Husani.

"Yeah," says Petronius. "Something like that. I want to patrol Star City with Green Arrow. Maybe even join the Champions of Unity someday."

"We're always going to be this small," says Liam.

"So?" says Petronius. "We can be small heroes. Our size might even come in handy."

"He's right," says Tiberius. "Your size won't keep you from following your dreams. But being discouraged about it might."

"Have any of us seen Master Abadi's house yet? In the Emirates?" asks Petronius. "I mean aside from Husani."

"I don't think so," says Ben. "Some of us will see it in a week or two but the rest of us will have to wait."

"It's very large, very ornate and very comfortable," says Husani. "I'm certain you will love it there. It's on an island and the smell of sea air is everywhere. And now, while it's winter, the daytime temperature won't be too bad. It's always cold at night, but not in the mansion."

"Is it a mansion like Kent Manor?" asks Kenneth.

"No, it is a little smaller. We don't have huge gyms and there's only one indoor pool. Also, the architecture is more traditional and not so Western. I would prefer Ancient Egyptian architecture, but Master bought me and I am happy to live in his dwelling."

"Does he give you any Egyptian stuff?" asks Liam.

"I have statues and a small area for prayer. He has a whole room set aside for his meditation and prayer. He isn't as strict or devout as many Muslims, but he does pray for a long time at least three times a week at home."

"I thought Muslims weren't gay," says Liam.

"Dude! Not cool!" says Cole.

"The same could be said for Christians," says Roy. "Tradition states that it's a sin. That doesn't mean that's what every Christian believes."

"But none of us are Christian," says Liam.

"Master is," says Ben. 

"Really?" asks Liam.

"You've never heard him pray?" asks Cole.

"Yeah but I thought it was sort of non-denominational. Like a general belief in God," says Liam.

"Nope, he's Christian," says Roy. "As ironic as that is."

"I don't really see how that's ironic," says Cole. 

"Nevermind," says Roy. "I guess you had to grow up with it to get the irony."

"Does Master Luthor have a religion?" asks Petronius 

"You'd have to ask him, but I don't think he's very religious," says Cole. "I think he has a pan-cultural belief that all Divines are real but doesn't really pay homage to them, so to speak."

"I like Raoism," says Travis. "Do you think our master will let me have a Book of Rao?" he asks Husani.

"Most likely, yes. He's very accepting and believes faith is important," says Husani.

"I pray to Zeus," says Dmitri. "Do you think that will bother him."

"It's not likely that it will," says Husani. "The content of your character is what's important to him. That and obedience."

"I'm not sure any of us can be disobedient to our masters," says Petronius. "It hurts my head even thinking about it."

"I think I have the same programming," says Cole. "There's a lot that doesn't match up. Roy and I shouldn't have the same Cadmus programming all you others have but I have similar… reinforcements. Dopamine when I please him or obey him – and not the normal amount of dopamine from it either – and a weird staticky feeling when I think about disobeying him."

"That staticky feeling is the programming all right," says Tiberius. "I can't believe he programmed you!"

"I don't think he did," says Roy. "I think Lex had us altered when we were at Cadmus after the accident. We didn't have eidetic memories before," says Roy, "but now, Cole and I can remember hour long phone conversations word for word. It helps us a lot at work and I never questioned it, but I know I used to have a hard time remembering things like that."

"Well, we should keep quiet about it," says Cole. "So far it just gives us skills we'd want to have and reinforces stuff we already want. Let's just be on the lookout for anything else and try not to raise suspicion."

"Good idea," says Roy.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	26. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner falls in love with his new Grandad. 
> 
> Oliver collars his slaves in a New Year's ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> PSEUDO-INCEST
> 
> INCEST
> 
> SLAVERY
> 
> DADDY KINK
> 
> GRANDADDY KINK
> 
> COLLARING CEREMONY
> 
> SPIT AND PISS
> 
> BODY MODIFICATION
> 
> PROBABLY MORE

  


It's New Year's Eve. 

Star Spa is being prepped for the ceremony. It's only VIPs and invited guests tonight. It's still morning but there's a lot to do. Oliver and Master Abadi have to be there early in the afternoon to rehearse on the stage so that all the slaves will know what to do and Clark wants to be there to give moral support. Since it's a private event, even the Little Boys will be allowed there as long as they don't venture into some of the more adult sections of the spa. For that matter, the same applies to the younger slaves. Arsenal doesn't have that problem and neither do some of the others like Cole, Roy, Ajax, Dane, Tiberius and Axel, but Liam, Dmitri and the others that are registered as under eighteen can only be there under adult supervision for private events. 

But the rehearsal isn't until this afternoon and Master Abadi sees something that needs to be taken care of immediately. 

Conner is in his room listening to punk rock music when there's a knock at his door.

"Come in!" he yells.

To his surprise, Master Abadi walks through the doorway and into his room, shutting the door behind him. He's wearing nothing but a bathrobe and his belly and junk are clear to see, outlined by the material. The center of his hairy chest is exposed by the parting of the robe.

"Hafid! It is good to see you!" says Master Abadi. "I do not spend enough time with my eldest grandson, and you deserve better."

"It's okay, Grandpa. You're busy. I understand," says Conner.

"Let me make it up to you. I understand you enjoy submission," Master Abadi says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

Conner starts to get hard. "Yeah. Yeah I do. Did you want to—"

"Take your clothes off, Hafid. Right now. Don't ask questions. Don't hesitate. Do as I say and you will never regret it."

Conner strips as quickly as he can and stands with his eight incher firm against his abs. Master Abadi opens his robe and Conner's jaw goes slack.

"On your knees, Boy!" says Master Abadi forcefully.

Conner instantly obeys. Master Abadi guides his huge cock into Conner's mouth. It doesn't really open wide enough for what he's putting in there, but he makes it fit. He gently pushes past the gag reflex until at least ten inches of his cock are in Conner's mouth. 

Then to his relief and Conner's joy, he starts pissing. 

Conner drinks and swallows and gulps and sucks. He loves his Grandad more and more by the moment and loves that he's willing to give him what Clark never will. Not even Lex will do this for him! And Oliver's always awkward about it, despite how easily he does it with his slaves. 

It's Master Abadi's morning piss, so it's pungent and strong. The taste makes Conner melt and it almost makes up for how much he's been sexually neglected lately. 

Then Master Abadi starts pushing in and out of his mouth, until he's got all twenty-two inches inside, humping into Conner's face and holding his head flush against his pelvic mound. He pounds into Conner's throat over and over again until he's coming, then he pulls out so he can cream all over Conner's face and chest before plunging back in to finish his orgasm deep in Conner's throat. He holds Conner's head tight against him as he continues to thrust and come. He does this until Conner passes out ten minutes later.

When Conner wakes up, he's on his bed, come dripping all over his face and chest, knees over his Grandad's shoulders and he can feel his Grandad's tongue in his asshole and feel the scrape of his beard on the outside. Conner moans in pleasure before saying, "I love you, Grandpa! Ahbk ya Jidiya!"

"'Ahbak Hafid!" says Master Abadi from behind Conner's balls. He isn't there for long, climbing on top of Conner and mounting him, pushing inside him as Conner sees stars. It hurts for a while, but Conner really doesn't care. His new Grandad is inside him with his amazing, _HUGE_ cock and the man's belly is massaging his cock and balls as he thrusts in and out, and soon, Conner comes as he gasps and cries out. 

But it isn't over yet. Master Abadi makes love to Conner for three hours, coming in him repeatedly and making him come so many times, he loses track. 

When Master Abadi finally reaches the beginning of the last orgasm he plans to have with his Grandson this day, he places his hand firmly on Conner's throat and continues to thrust into him as he keeps coming and coming.

"I demand your respect, Hafid!" shouts Master Abadi.

"Yes, Jid!" cries Conner.

"Your undying devotion!"

"You have it, Grandpa! All of it! Always!"

"Your _complete submission!!_"

"Yes, Grandpa!! I will always submit to you!!"

"And I demand your affections! Anytime you are near me! Anytime I want them!"

"I'm always yours!! You have everything I have to give!! I swear it, Jid!!"

"And I demand your love and obedience!!!"

"I'll always obey you!! I love you, Grandpa!! _I love you!!_"

"Forever and ever!!"

"Yes, Grandpa!! _Forever and ever!!!_"

"I'll keep you to your word, Hafid! You are mine now!"

"Always, Jid! I'll always be yours!!"

Master Abadi spits on Conner's face as he continues to pummel his ass, kissing him fiercely, violently and dominantly, biting and sucking on Conner's tongue and lips. When he finally finishes filling his Grandson up with come eighteen minutes later, he starts to piss inside him. Conner moans and says, "Thank you, Jid!! Thank you!!", feeling the sensation of the stream inside himself. Master Abadi kisses him again, this time more gently.

"I love you, Hafid. I promise I will always love you. Do you want me to dominate you like this? Always?"

"Always!" says Conner. "I'll always submit to you, Grandpa! I'll always want this!"

Master Abadi does something Conner doesn't expect. He unlatches his Boy collar and throws it across the room. 

"You won't need that anymore, Hafid. You can still wear it when your Daddy tells you, but if he doesn't order it, never wear it again."

"Yes, Grandpa," says Conner, dumbfounded but willing to submit.

"Do not worry, young one. Your neck will not be bare for long."

Conner smiles.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**حفيد أبي الحبيب**

'Hfid 'Abi Alhabib'. 

⟨⟨Daddy's Beloved Grandson⟩⟩

It's a good thing he ordered the collar when he ordered Clark's. This one is sky blue with a thick gray stripe and sky blue Arabic calligraphy. Clark's is similar with faded Superman Blue over gray with gray Arabic calligraphy.

Using the technology in the Fortress, Lex showed him how to recolor and resize everything for a perfect fit without the need for belt-style holes and buckle. Clark's, Oliver's and Conner's measurements were already on file and he now has all of their outfits and collars ready and perfectly sized for their intended wearers. 

He's redone the collars so that Clark's says,  
  
"**صبي أبي الحبيب**"  
  
– "Sabi 'Abi Alhabib", ⟨⟨Daddy's Beloved Boy⟩⟩,  
  
  
Oliver's says,  
  
"**ببن أبي الحبيب**"  
  
– "Abn 'Abi Alhabib", ⟨⟨Daddy's Beloved Son⟩⟩  
  
  
and Conner's says,  
  
"**حفيد أبي الحبيب**"  
  
– "Hfid 'Abi Alhabib" ⟨⟨Daddy's Beloved Grandson⟩⟩. 

  


He's very happy with them – both the collars and the men he wishes to collar. He knows none of them would deny him or embarrass him, so he isn't worried about asking them first. But there is one thing to take care of before all is ready.

He takes Conner on a quick trip to New Argo and has his eyes reshaded to match Clark's in every way. Now his grandson has his hazel-brown eyes with a dash of blue in them and he couldn't be happier. 

Conner is excited. Master Abadi said 'your neck will not be bare for long' and then gave him _his eyes_!! He has no doubt he's been claimed by his new grandfather and it makes him precome in his pants and makes his heart soar. Who'd have thought any of this would happen? Months earlier, this man was just Oliver's competition at an auction. Now he's an irreplaceable part of the family. 

And Conner hopes he's his new Dom.

When they get home, the first thing they do is show Clark and Oliver Conner's new eyes.

"Wow!" says Clark. "They're just like mine!"

"You didn't—?" starts Oliver.

"—No, just his eyes," says Master Abadi. "He is still Waladi's Boy, not mine. But if Waladi gives his permission, we can make the other changes too. But only for me and nobody else. I'm sorry, Waladi, but I want your submissive for my own."

"What's Grandpa talking about?" asks Conner.

"Another body mod. It's a secret," says Clark. "But if you decide you want 'Abi to claim you as his so that he can have you in a way no one else can, let us know."

"Yes!! Absolutely!! I'll do anything for Grandpa!!"

Master Abadi grins. "Hafid, we don't have time today, but maybe tomorrow. It will be a new year for us all, so the symbolism will be perfect."

"Fantastic!!" says Conner. "I can't wait!"

"Come now, it's time to show you all what you will be wearing for my ceremony at dawn," says Master Abadi. 

He leads the three of them to his new room down the hall and shows them the harnesses, armbands, boots, bikini, jockstrap and shorts that they'll be wearing. Clark's is almost identical to his other leather gear, but in gray and faded Superman Blue instead of black. The fit is also better and there are only latches, not buckles. The bikini is like a cross between a thong in back and a jockstrap in front. Oliver's gear is a forest green and gray bulldog harness, and gray leather short cop shorts with twin green stripes down the outsides and a forest green leather belt. Conner's gear is a gray and sky blue tri-harness, centered on his left shoulder and pectoral with a smooth curve to it's design. Unlike the other harnesses, this has no metal rings or chains – it's solid neoprene and fits like a glove. His jockstrap shorts are also skin tight neoprene and bear the same colors of gray and sky blue. They're so short that they're shorter than boxer briefs, they have a jockstrap-like codpiece and they're also assless with round framing to his perfect bubble butt. All of their armbands are for both arms and match the collars they haven't gotten yet. They fit perfectly and accent their powerful biceps. All of their boots are combat boots and have tongues and soles in the accent colors with gray everywhere else, including the laces and accent colored sweatsocks.

All of them admire their own and each other's outfits and thank Master Abadi with kisses and hugs. He insists they wear formal wear for midnight and Oliver's ceremony but that they change for his ceremony at dawn. Only Clark and Conner have an inkling of what might be in store for them, but without knowing anyone else knows and without Master Abadi's permission, they say nothing about it.

Of course Clark noticed immediately that Conner wasn't wearing his Boy collar. Whenever he's at home, he always wears that collar. But this seems to be one more way that Master Abadi has claimed Conner, and Clark has no objections, having heard how happy he made Conner this morning.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


The festivities at Star Spa are in full swing. The guest list is long, and it's a full house. The restaurant is packed and all stare in wonder as Texas, Dirk, Axel, Ajax, Dmitri, Petronius, Liam and Tiberius swim with the sharks in merman tails. Their erect cocks and balls are hanging out, painted with body paint to match their merman tails. They swim in formations together and dance in the water, waving and interacting with those that walk close to the tank to get a better look.

Atlas, Orion, Apollo, Zebulon, Adam, Husani, Ben and Petronius are in the dancers lounge, dancing for the patrons as they sip cocktails and throw money onstage. Clark even comes out to do his stripping Superman number. Lex and Conner along with Roy and Cole watch for any misbehaving patrons and enjoy each other's company.

"I hear you've sworn your submission to your Daddy's Daddy," says Lex to Conner.

"I was just waiting for my turn," says Conner. "He's a very popular man."

"Am I not popular?" asks Lex.

"It's not a competition, Father," says Cole. 

"Of course you're popular," says Conner. "We all love and cherish you. You have no reason to be jealous."

"Who said I was jealous?" asks Lex.

"We can read between the lines, Father," says Roy. 

"Ah, well, you caught me," says Lex, "I'm used to being the most dominant man in the house. It's just strange for me, that's all. I've come to care about him too, but I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. He's an excellent Master and a formidable Daddy."

"You've been dominating almost the entire Wayne family lately," says Cole. "Surely having Batman, two Red Hoods and Nightwing submitting to you is an ego boost."

"That it is," says Lex. "I particularly enjoy putting Bruce in his place. But that is neither here nor there. I miss my husbands and between the slaves, the Boys, their new Daddy and each other, I barely bed them at all anymore."

"It's been a long time since you've fucked me," says Conner. "You could have any time, you know."

"Yes, I took you for granted, and now you are submissive to my competition."

"It's not a competition," says Conner. "Fuck me now, in the bathroom."

"Wouldn't that be a scandal," says Lex. "The president fucking his biological son in the men's bathroom at a gay bathhouse."

"Well, we could always go to the presidential suite," says Conner.

"Good point. I'll tab out. Roy, Cole, are you in?"

"Sure, Father," says Cole. "Let us just let Master know."

"Of course, Son," says Lex.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Darren, Travis, Dane and Kenneth are with Oliver in the dungeon. He's doing a light flogging demonstration on Dane who claims it's good for his back. The spectators seem to be enjoying themselves, but one of them starts to grope Travis, and the boy breaks his hand. Oliver has to stop the demonstration while security calls an ambulance files a police report and shows the man out of the building.

After that, Oliver decides to mingle and runs into Bruce whom he takes in a fierce kiss. 

"Hello Bruce, how's my favorite concubine?" says Oliver.

"Please don't call me that in public," says Bruce.

"Don't be such a spoil sport," says Oliver. "I'm just kidding. Jason's my favorite."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Oh, like you haven't been fucking him silly," says Oliver.

"It's not like… okay, yes, I have. How about pleasantries. Hello, how are you?"

"I'm doing great! The collaring ceremonies ought to be fantastic and it's New Year's! I'm trying not to drink until after my ceremony, but it'll be hard. Maybe I'll have one drink at midnight, but I'm pretty sure Clark wants a kiss. Who will you be kissing at midnight?"

"I've agreed to kiss Lex. Unlike with you, I _am_ his favorite."

"Then who's Jason going to kiss?" asks Oliver.

"Valor. And Jay is with Tim tonight. Nightwing is solo and the rest are in their usual pairings."

"Sounds like Adonis is free then," says Oliver. "Maybe he'll hit it off with Nightwing."

"Nightwing is straight," Bruce says defensively.

"As a bow!" says Oliver. "You know he propositioned Lor-Zod a while back."

"Ughh! Am I the only straight guy in this place?!" says Bruce.

"You're straight?" says Oliver, "Then what are you doing with us?"

"Trying to be a part of Liam's life," Bruce says determinately.

"What about Jason?" asks Oliver.

"It's what he needs from me," says Bruce. "I can't say 'no' to him. Besides, I'm the top in that relationship. A man's ass and mouth aren't so different from a woman's. He knows why I won't touch his dick, and he's okay with that."

"Bruce, if I'd known, I never would have—" Oliver starts.

"It's okay, Oliver. I consented. But maybe let me top next time," says Bruce.

"Sure thing," says Oliver. "Wow. I used to fantasize about fucking a straight guy, but now I just feel like a creep."

"If the shoe fits…" says Bruce.

"Hey, not necessary," says Oliver. "Anyway, have you seen the slaves in the shark tank? They're putting on quite the performance."

"If I wanted fishsticks, I'd be at Long John Silver's," says Bruce.

"You are Grumpy McCrabbypants tonight. What's the deal?" asks Oliver.

"I'm still not big on a celebration that glorifies slavery," says Bruce, "And you're collaring my grandsons tonight. I'm here to show support for Liam, Texas and Ajax."

"I'm sure they would appreciate you supporting their lifestyle choices," says Oliver.

"I said 'show support', not 'give approval'," says Bruce.

"Do you need some weed or something?" asks Oliver.

"I never touch the stuff," says Bruce.

"No wonder your wound tighter than ropes on a sailboat," says Oliver.

"Actually, if you tie the ropes too tight—"

"Shut up, Bruce," says Oliver.

They part ways after that, and Oliver goes off to find his Daddy, who's watching the mermen from the other side of the tank, by the pool.

"They are _magnificent_, are the not, Iibni Alsaghir'?" says Master Abadi taking Oliver's hand in his own.

"They are, 'Abi. I'm so proud of all of them. Have you been to the dancers lounge?"

"Yes, Abnay. Our slaves are fantastic. I was there when Waladi danced as well. He threw me his cape. I put it in the limo so I don't lose it."

"I know we didn't plan for it, but will you join me onstage for the ceremony? Just as moral support. You don't have to do anything."

"I would be honored, Abnay. Tell me, are you ready for the ceremony?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," says Oliver. "I still have so many of them. I don't know what to do. This is a lifelong commitment and I'm not sure I'm ready for that with all of them."

"I'll buy Tiberius from you to lighten your burden," says Master Abadi.

"Daddy, I'm not sure I want to get rid of any of them," says Oliver. "And if I was, Tiberius wouldn't be one of them. I'm ready to commit to him."

"Fifteen billion for Tiberius. Don't say 'no' Abnay. That's an order."

"'Abi… really?" Oliver says in disbelief. 

"Absolutely. I am ordering you as your father to sell me Tiberius."

Oliver sighs mournfully. "Yes, 'Abi. I'll do it."

"_Excellent!!!_ I'll go start the wire transfer. You fetch Tiberius."

"Yes, 'Abi," says Oliver.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's time for the mermen to be out of the water, but Oliver can't find Tiberius where he should be and he goes to find his Daddy to tell him this. Master Abadi gives Oliver a dominating and forceful kiss as Oliver melts in his arms.

When they part, Oliver asks, "What was that for, 'Abi?"

"Just because I can," says Master Abadi. "Come now, it's past eleven and we need to all be in place. The mermen should be out of the tank by now, but let us go check and make sure."

When they get to the tank, they find that Tiberius and Dirk are still in the water and Dirk seems to be talking to the sharks as he and Tiberius stroke their bodies.

Oliver gets their attention with waves of his hands and points to his wrist in a pantomime of 'be aware of the time'. They get the picture and swim to the exit, getting out of the tank and shedding their tails.

Once all the slaves are together, all cleaned up and naked, Oliver takes Tiberius in a furious kiss and slides his finger inside his slave's asshole. Tiberius is surprised but blossoms in his master's attentions.

When they part, Oliver slides his finger out of Tiberius and puts that hand on the back of his neck.

"Tiberius, I love you," says Oliver, "and I always will, but I've sold you to Master Abadi. You belong to him now, and we're about to reprogram you. Is there anything you want to say first."

"It has been an honor and a pleasure to be in your service," says Tiberius. "You are the best master in the world, and I trust your decision. I love you Master, no matter what."

"I love you too, Tiberius. Don't worry, my Daddy is a good man, and we'll see each other all the time."

"I know, Master," says Tiberius. "I don't think you would be selling me otherwise."

Master Abadi walks over next to Oliver. "Are you ready, Son?"

"Yes, 'Abi," says Oliver and he kisses Tiberius' forehead and passes him to Master Abadi who repeats the gesture. Tiberius kneels and kisses Master Abadi's dress shoes.

"I love you, Master," he says, knowing his master loves him too. 

"I love you very much, Tiberius. And as much as I enjoy you on your knees, we need to prepare for the ceremonies. Stand up, slave, and get in line."

"Yes, Master," says Tiberius before falling in. Master Abadi has his slaves stand in a row, shoulder to shoulder, behind Oliver's. 

Dane hears it first and when he looks into the skies beyond the floors and ceilings of the building, he sees an incoming bogie.

"Masters! _Look!_" he shouts.

All the slaves with enhanced vision look where Dane is pointing and so do Master Abadi and Oliver. 

It's Superwoman. 

She's in prison orange and she's heading straight for the spa at fantastic speeds. If she doesn't stop, she'll level the place, using her body as a missile. With invulnerability and healing factors, the masters and slaves don't have to worry, but there are over two hundred guests that are normal humans. They would die if Superwoman makes it there.

There's no time to discuss it.

At super-speed, Tiberius takes Oliver's key from his belt, unlocks Colton's Blue Kryptonite collar and speeds away with it. Kryptonite doesn't affect Apokalyptans, so Tiberius is immune. 

But Superwoman won't be.

He intercepts her, calculating the right angle to impact with the least powerful shockwave, turning underneath her to fly parallel before knocking her upward. They grapple in the sky for only a moment before the proximity of the Blue Kryptonite relieves Lois of her powers. She starts to fall, but Tiberius catches her, punches her out, latches the collar around her neck and heads for the neon red burst of light that is fast approaching.

"I'm so sorry I was late!" cries Supernova. "I was trying to get here in time!"

"It's alright, Supernova!" says Tiberius as he passes the unconscious Superwoman to her former lover. "Here, take her to Belle Reve and use this key to take the collar off once she's sedated. Make sure they put an inhibitor collar on before you leave. Then return the key and collar to me at Star Spa. I promise no one will give you any trouble."

"Thank you, Power Boy!" says Supernova. "I… umm… I just noticed you're naked..."

"Well, I was kinda in the middle of something. No worries though. Flying naked is just like skinny dipping."

"I'm not sure that equates. But I'll return the collar to you."

"Give it to Oliver if he's not busy. It's technically his but Match is the one that wears it."

"Gotcha. I'll try to make this quick."

"And I'm not Power Boy. I'm his clone, Tiberius. It's nice to meet you."

"I wish it were under better circumstances. My ex-wife trying to kill a building full of people isn't what I'd prefer as a first meeting."

"Come to the ceremonies at the spa. The first one's at midnight. Then, you can get to know everyone you haven't met yet. The family's grown a bit."

"I'll be back with the collar and key. I'll see what Clark says before I decide to stay." 

With that, Supernova speeds off in the sky to take Lois to prison, and Tiberius turns back towards the spa to see and hear the masters and slaves clapping and cheering. Clark is there too and he looks completely dumbfounded. 

Tiberius hurries back and apologizes for taking Oliver's key and Colton's collar. "She promised to return them," says Tiberius. "I'm certain we'll see her before midnight."

"Tiberius, you saved hundreds of people tonight! All is forgiven and we are so proud of you!" says Oliver.

"Yes, my slave, you have made us all happy, proud and grateful," says Master Abadi. "Name anything and it's yours."

"Can we have a shark tank in Dubai?" asks Tiberius. "For me and Dirk to swim in with our tails."

Master Abadi gives a hearty, boisterous laugh.  
"Yes, my dear slave! That is something we can do! You make me very happy. Now let's see about preparations, eh? Iibni Alsaghir', where do you want my slaves during your ceremony?"

"Kneeling in a row behind you seems like it would work. I want you onstage with me and I think it would be poor taste to leave them out entirely."

"Then that is what we will do. It's almost midnight, Abnay. I will be kissing you and Waladi before you kiss each other. Shall we go onstage for midnight, kiss, toast and start the ceremony?"

Oliver smiles. "Yes, Daddy. That sounds fantastic!"

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's just two minutes before midnight. Supernova has returned with Cole's collar, and Oliver latches it onto his second favorite slave after having thoroughly washed it and sterilized it. (Belle Reve isn't known for its clinical conditions, and the symbolism of washing it after it was worn by a villain is important to them.) Clark, Oliver and Master Abadi enter stage right in their formal wear as the slaves walk in double file behind them. The line of Master Abadi's slaves kneel in the background on stage left and Oliver's slaves kneel on either side of the podium in center stage, Cole and Roy closest to the podium on either side. They're the only ones wearing collars and they kneel with excellent posture, proud of themselves and their master.

Oliver gets everyone's attention with the microphone and starts a short speech. 

"Thank you all for coming here tonight and spending your New Year's with us. I'm Oliver Kent and this is only part of my family. This is an incredibly important event in my life, and I hope you'll stay for another one at dawn. Tonight, I officially collar my slaves, naming them 'Kent' and giving a mutual promise of fidelity, love and support. I'd like to make a toast for the New Year, but that honor belongs to this man, Master Habib Hassad Abadi. He's become a part of my family and even at my age, I found a Dom, Daddy, Lover and Friend in this man. Let's hear some applause for my Daddy!"

The crowd whoops, hollers and applauds as Master Abadi takes the microphone raising his drink. 

"May all misfortunes fade into the past as we look forward to our future. May we all be blessed with joy and prosperity and may we all enjoy our new beginnings in life. To new beginnings!"

"To new beginnings!" says the room.

Everyone drinks in honor of the toast, and Clark takes the microphone to countdown to midnight. There's only twenty seconds left.

As Clark counts, most find their partners and prepare to kiss as others simply prepare to shout in celebration. When he says, "ZERO!! _HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!_", Master Abadi takes Oliver in a dominating kiss, pulling him against his body and dipping him slightly. As kazoos blow and people cheer, he takes Clark in a kiss just as forceful, shoving his tongue down Clark's throat and gripping him dominantly. Then Clark and Oliver kiss sweetly in front of their Daddy, and Conner runs onstage to kiss all three of them, before quickly returning to the audience.

The crowd has begun a rendition of _Auld Lang Syne_, led by Lex and Bruce, and Oliver waits for the song to be over before starting the ceremony, with Clark and Master Abadi moving backwards on the stage to give the focus to Oliver.

Oliver orders his slaves to stage-right and the single file line, with the exception of Cole and Roy, moves down the stage, staying near the front. Oliver goes to Axel first, and has him kneel on a green and black stone platform while Oliver shaves his head, taking his hair down to an eighth of an inch with a set of battery powered clippers and using a butane torch to take all of his body hair off. 

Axel isn't embarrassed or upset in the slightest. This is the happiest day of his life, and he feels closer to his master than ever. He stays proud, with excellent posture throughout the ordeal and takes his place on stage-left when his master jerks him by the back of the neck to his position and orders him to kneel. 

Oliver repeats the process for Dane, Ajax, Tex, Ben, Petronius, Liam and Kenneth, having them kneel on stage-left next to Axel in order of their rank. Then he takes them one by one to say their vows.

"Axel, do you solemnly and honestly swear to utterly, completely and unconditionally serve me, honor me, protect me, love me and obey me from this day forward, from now until the end of time and beyond?"

"I do, Master. Forever."

"Then I accept your service and swear to care for you, provide for you, love you and own you from now until the end of your service. I collar you Alpha Axel Ári Kent, my Lead Alpha."

Oliver collars Axel with his new collar and locks in around his neck. He puts his hand behind his neck and kisses his forehead, reinforcing his programming before having him kneel next to Cole by the podium. Oliver repeats this process with his other slaves, and when they're done, he has them lay in a row to have the bottoms of their left feet tattooed with 'Property of Oliver J. Kent'. When that's over, he has his slaves stand next to him at either side of the podium and presents them to the audience with their ranks and full names, calling out Roy and Cole first.

"I present to you my slaves, Alpha Roy William Kent, Alpha Cole Joseph Kent, Lead Alpha Axel Ári Kent, Alpha Dane Torvar Kent, Lead Beta Ajax Achilles Kent, Beta Texas Leonard Kent, Beta Benvolio Jonas Kent, Lead Omega Petronius Maximus Kent, Omega Liam Oliver Kent and Omega Kenneth Michael Kent!!"

Everyone cheers for them, even Bruce, and the slaves stand perfectly still with excellent posture. Oliver gives a short speech afterward, declaring his love for his family, his love for his slaves and the importance of family of choice.

Then he leads his slaves from the stage and Master Abadi follows with his to leave Clark at the podium, wishing everyone a happy New Year again and asking them to stay or return for another ceremony at dawn.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Lex, Conner, Jason, Mon-El and Bruce meet them backstage, and Oliver hugs and kisses both of his husbands, his Daddy, each of his concubines, his step-son and then each of his slaves. Then he hugs and kisses each of his Daddy's slaves as the others trade kisses as well.

"Well, that was quite the ceremony, Iibni Alsaghir'!" says Master Abadi. "The torch was an especially nice touch!"

"It was Jason's idea. I said I wanted to shave my slaves, and he said he had a better idea. I'm really glad we did things this way."

"It was a fabulous ceremony," says Lex. "Would you like to have pictures taken with each of your new slaves before we do anything else?"

"That's a great idea, Lex!" says Oliver. "We'll have a group picture, then one with me and Roy and Cole and then one with each new slave individually."

"I already have a photographer set up in the lounge with a backdrop set up on the western wall," says Lex. "We can go up there after the slaves wash their excess hair off."

"Sounds excellent. I'll go bathe them now," says Oliver.

"Please, allow me, Abnay," says Master Abadi. "You should relax, have a drink and enjoy yourself. I'll send them to you one at a time as soon as they're dry."

"Thank you, 'Abi. I'll go wait in the lounge."

Master Abadi carefully washes each of Oliver's slaves, making sure to clean underneath their collars, to clear away any excess hair. He washes them one at a time and immediately dries them, sending them to the lounge to join Oliver. When that's done, he has Tiberius and Zebulon join him in the shower to suck his monstrous cock and after he comes, splitting his orgasm between them, he dries them and himself off and joins his family in the lounge. 

The pictures are being taken, and his presence makes Oliver's smile so much brighter.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I used websites and Google translate to get the Arabic words, so I'm sorry if I've screwed up. It's hard to write a character that speaks Arabic when I don't speak it myself, but I'm doing my best.
> 
> Also, as usual, this is therapy writing for me and I'm working out issues by writing this. I know it's not everybody's cup of tea, and I'm not writing it to be. Part Four will be much more balanced and happy, but for now I'm trying out severely screwed up and mostly happy.


	27. New Year's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Abadi collars his submissives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> INCEST
> 
> GRANDDADDY KINK
> 
> DADDY KINK
> 
> COLLARING CEREMONY
> 
> TRANSRACIAL 
> 
> TRANSEXUAL
> 
> PISS 
> 
> SLAVERY
> 
> PROBABLY HORRIBLY MISTRANSLATED ARABIC
> 
> BODY MODIFICATION
> 
> PROBABLY MORE

  


When Master Abadi walks into the lounge, his slaves immediately notice him and start to approach. He hugs and kisses each one of them before taking them to the bar, ordering them (non-alcoholic) drinks and telling them to stay there and enjoy themselves.

He turns around to see Conner, drawn to him like a magnet through the crowd. When Conner stands before him, he says, "Hafidi alhabib! How are yo—"

Conner kisses him. Hard.

Master Abadi returns the kiss. Harder.

Conner sinks into his Grandad's dominance and forms his body against Master Abadi's as his cock grows hard and his heart flutters. Master Abadi is taking him so completely in this kiss and making him feel things he never knew he could feel.

"I'd be your slave," says Conner when they part.

"Never. You swore your submission and obedience, and I forbid you from ever being anyone's slave. You are my Grandson, and you submit to me in your own way. My slaves are my property, but you are different. I have plans for you Hafid, and being a slave isn't in them."

"Yes, Jid," says Conner. He's looking at Master Abadi like he hung the stars and the moon. To Conner, he might as well have.

"Do you require my attentions, Hafid?" asks Master Abadi.

"I don't _require_ them. I know it's a busy night and you're a busy man and—"

"I'm going to fuck you in the shower. Now." 

Conner stops breathing for a second but quickly accepts Master Abadi's offered hand as his Grandad leads him to the luxury showers on the other side of the fifth floor.

Conner starts on his knees, submissively letting Master Abadi pound his throat for several minutes before Master Abadi picks him up by the legs, presses his back against the wall and chest to belly, slides inside him. Conner can't think. He can't process anything but pleasure, pain, love and desire in an incoherent emotional state. He's in heaven, and he opens his eyes, only realizing that they were closed when he looks into his Grandad's face. He stares at Master Abadi's hungry eyes and bared teeth and beautiful lips, and Master Abadi crashes their lips together, biting and sucking on Conner's face in an animalistic frenzy of lust. Conner kisses him back, careful to remain pliant and submissive, though this is a subroutine of his thoughts. 

All he's thinking right now is, 'I want Grandpa's eyes. Identically. I want to be his forever, labelled his Grandson and lover.' Even this thought is a thought without words.

Master Abadi fucks him for another hour before coming for the fourth time inside him and shoving him to his knees, coming all over his face, head and torso before shoving his still-gushing cock into Conner's mouth, past his gag reflex and all the way down his throat. He rotates his hips, humping into Conner's face as he comes, holding his head firm against him. 

Conner is losing oxygen and beginning to fall unconscious when his Grandad starts pissing down his throat. The new sensation wakes him up a bit and the thrill of tasting spicy come mixed with pungent piss all in his mouth and all the way down his throat brings him to a whole new level of submission.

He _needs_ his Grandfather, now and forever, and he'll never be the same. He's no longer a muscle-chaser. He's a chubby-chaser. He's no longer just a Big Brother. He's an Eldest Grandson. And he's no longer a Daddy's Boy. He's a Grandaddy's Boy. Conner realizes this on a deep level just as he passes out.

When he wakes up, his head is on his Grandad's shoulder and he's being held like a little kid against his Grandad's torso. He's wrapped in a fluffy white towel and being rocked gently.

"There you are, Hafid! I knew you wouldn't be out long."

"How long was i—"

"Roughly two minutes. You just had to catch your breath is all. I'm glad you're okay, Hafid, but I knew you would be. Do you love me, Hafid?"

"I love you more than anything!"

"More than anyone?"

"Yes, Jid, more than anyone!"

"And you permanently swear yourself to me? Your obedience, mind, body and soul?"

"Yes, Grandpa! All of it! Always!"

"Then I need to take you from the celebration for a short time. You are going to come with me and you are not going to ask questions. You obey me, no matter what."

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Good. Let's go."

Master Abadi dries Conner off with the fluffy towel and then dries himself off when he's sure Conner can stand on his own. They dress, and Master Abadi leads Conner out to the limo, sending a quick text to Clark and Oliver to meet them there. When Oliver and Clark get inside the limo, Master Abadi gives them each dominant kisses and then explains. 

"We are, the four of us, going to go to New Argo to visit the clinic. I'm giving Hafid the secret body modification and all three of you are getting permanent tattoos. You don't have to agree, you just have to obey. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Daddy," say Clark and Oliver.

"Good Boys. Now sit on either side of me. Hafid, sit on my lap."

"Yes, Grandpa," says Conner as Oliver and Clark move to sit by Master Abadi.

Master Abadi holds his Grandson to his chest and belly with one arm and wraps the other arm around Oliver. "I asked many questions when I went to see the clinic for my height adjustment," says Master Abadi. "Did you know they can build your muscles, make you fatter or skinnier, and even adjust individual body parts such as the head or feet? I have plans for my Grandson. You as well, Waladi. Iibni Alsaghir' is already built how I want him, but you two could use an improvement in your form. But all of you will get a very, very important adjustment. You won't deny me this.'

"Never," says Clark.

I'll do whatever you wish, 'Abi," says Oliver. 

"I'd never deny you anything, Grandpa!" says Conner.

"Good lads."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Conner wakes up, the first thing he notices is his body shape. His shoulders are slightly broader and his arms and pecs are much more muscular. His abs are a hard, visible twelve pack and his waist is skinny. His legs are more muscular though not much bigger and his cock is hard and twelve inches long. He has foreskin now and when he thinks about it, it hits him. 

He has his Grandad's dick. He looks at his body again and realizes he isn't so pale. He's not light brown like his Grandad, but he's more than halfway to Master Abadi's skin tone. He wonders if his eyes have changed. He hopes so. 

He looks down again and sees a tattoo on his chest across the top of his pecs like a wide necklace. He can't read all of it from this angle, but immediately recognizes it as Arabic.

Then he starts to explore his body with his hands. His butt is much more muscular, but he still has a bubble butt. His back is solid muscle and his neck is proportionate to his head, shoulders and back, but again, solid muscle. He starts to feel down his waist again and cup his balls and two new sensations hit him.

Firstly, his ballsack is filled with a fluid like the kind Clark and Oliver have. It's supposed to take away refractory time and increase ejaculate production, he remembers. 

The second sensation is a pleasant clenching behind his balls, reacting to his cold hands. He feels over the clenching area and realizes it feels like a long anus… almost like…

Conner screams in triumph!!

"_**FUCK YEAH!!!**_"

Conner begins to feel around the outside of his new sex organ and realizes it's incredibly sensitive. Then he realizes he has an audience.

Clark, Oliver and Master Abadi are standing with doctors and nurses at the side of the room.

"_Kon-El! Language!!_" says Clark.

"Sorry, Dad. I'm just really excited! Is this how Grandpa—"

Master Abadi interrupts, "That part of you is only for me, Hafid. Not for anyone else. Not even your other dominants. Do you understand, Hafid?"

"YES, GRANDPA!!!" screams Conner.

Master Abadi laughs at Conner's jubilant excitement and puts his hand on Conner's shoulder. "Good, Hafid! I'm glad you like this. Now, we need to show you a mirror so you can see everything properly." 

Master Abadi leads him to a side of the room that's a full-wall mirror. His immediate reaction to his body is if He-Man was crossed with Barbi, but half-Arab. He admires his lean muscles and flexes in the mirror as he laughs with joy. He had movie star muscles before. Now he has porn star muscles. He laughs with glee as he turns to check himself out from different angles. Then, something occurs to him.

He looks to his eyes and sees they are hazel-brown – completely identical to his Grandad's. He inwardly celebrates as he continues to examine himself. He looks to his facial features and is somewhat grateful none of it has changed except his skin tone and slightly more pronounced eyebrows and nose ridge. He looks like himself, but a little more like his Grandad too.

In the mirror, he can better see his chest tattoo. It's black ink and says:

**حفيد حبيب حصاد عبادي الحبيب**

"Hafid Habib Hisad Eibadi Alhabib"

⟨⟨Habib Hassad Abadi's Beloved Grandson⟩⟩

Conner glows with pride.

He soon realizes when his Dad, Step-Dad and Grandad join him in the mirror that Clark and Oliver have slightly more olive skin tone, only a portion of the darkness of Conner's skin, but enough that they aren't pale white anymore. And Oliver has black hair instead of blond and kind of looks like Master Abadi.

They take off their shirts and jackets to reveal their tattoos. 

Clark has a tattoo encircling his left bicep that says ⟨⟨Habib Hassad Abadi's Beloved Boy⟩⟩ and Oliver has a near identical tattoo in the same place that says ⟨⟨Habib Hassad Abadi's Beloved Son⟩⟩. 

Clark is more lean with his muscles much more clearly defined and his waist slightly skinnier. He still looks like Superman, but like he's been on a diet. Only his arms shoulders and pecs are slightly more muscular. Everything else just looks like it got definition from losing body fat. 

Conner turns to get a better look at their tattoos and bodies and is captured in a brief kiss by his Grandad. 

"Come, Hafid," says Master Abadi. "We should go home now and prepare for my collaring ceremony. You can examine yourself and my Boys when we get home."

"Yes, Grandpa," Conner says obediently, excitement clear in his voice. He's been marked as his Grandfather's Grandson. He almost wonders if he's just more tan or if he's actually transracial. "Jid, did they use your DNA to change me?"

"Yes, Hafid. You are technically my genetic grandson now. You are my second inheritor. If I die, everything goes to your Step-Daddy, but if he is unavailable, be it due to death, interplanetary travel or some other phenomenon, you inherit everything I possess when I pass."

"I don't want you to die!" says Conner.

"Do not fear, Hafid," says Master Abadi. "I do not think it will be for a long time, but I want you to know you are truly my grandson now. This is no longer a roleplay, it is reality."

Conner feels like his head will implode. 

"I love you, Jid!" cries Conner as he throws his arms around his Grandad's waist and pushes his face against the man's chest.

Master Abadi wraps his arms around his grandson, letting a happy tear fall.

"I love you too, Hafid! So very much!"

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Master Abadi is in a new formal suit for the ceremony and his Sons and Grandson are in their leathers and neoprenes, respectively. They're in the limo on the way to the spa from Kent Manor and a thought occurs to Conner.

"Jid? If you used your genetics to enhance me, did you do the same for Dad and Step-Dad?"

"Yes, Hafid. Waladi is one-tenth me now. Iibni Alsaghir' is half me. You are one-quarter. You are still half kryptonian, but now your Daddy is only nine-tenths Kryptonian. He still has his full power set and thanks to the muscle enhancements, is slightly stronger."

"Does that mean Father is now technically my grandfather?" asks Conner.

"Technically, yes. At least genetically speaking. Perhaps don't bring that up with him. He may be sensitive about that. You are still his son, and you are a Kent and a Luthor first. But you are also an Abadi."

"Wow! I'm so psyched! I can't wait to show everyone!"

"You won't have to wait long, Son," says Oliver, "We're almost there."

Conner spends the rest of the time looking into his Grandfather's and Step-Dad's eyes, memorizing them and knowing his eyes are identical. This technically means he's blood-related to Oliver too. And that he's a little more than half-Superman now. But mostly, he's just memorizing his new eyes by looking into his family's.

Oliver was right, and they arrive before Conner is finished looking into his Grandfather's eyes. Each of his doms gives him a kiss before they go in and his Grandfather roughly kisses all of them. 

When they get out of the limo, there are cameras flashing and Conner has no doubt they'll make the front page. Maybe not from their outfits and maybe not from the body mods or tattoos and maybe not even from the clearly racial difference in Conner and Oliver, but all three combined will earn them so many questions.

In fact, most of those questions are being asked right now, but with all the reporters talking over each other, it's easy to tune them out. 

Conner flexes a few times for the cameras, showing off his body and hoping his new genetics are clear for everyone to see. He's his Grandfather's Grandson and he's fucking proud of it!

They go into the building where reporters are not allowed and Oliver and Master Abadi immediately go to the lounge upstairs to tend to their slaves. Conner stays close to Master Abadi the whole time and he can tell the slaves are envious of the attention he's had from their master. They were gone for nearly three hours and this is the night they're getting collared on. 

But Grandad said, 'Your neck will not be bare for long' after tossing aside his Boy collar. If Conner's lucky, it'll be his collaring ceremony too. He'll just have to wait and see.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


At the break of dawn, Master Abadi takes center stage, standing at the podium. He introduces his slaves one by one and they kneel in a row in front of the podium as they're called. 

Master Abadi talks about how proud of his slaves he is in English, but when it's time for the vows, he and the slaves only speak in Arabic, with Jason doing translations on the flat screens that are placed throughout the room, as well as the large screen in the background of the stage. 

Husani is first.

⟨⟨Slave Husani, do you swear your eternal allegiance, fealty, obedience, trust, devotion and love to me?⟩⟩

⟨⟨I do, Master Abadi, for all time.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Do you swear to face whatever is in store for you with courage, discipline and honor?⟩⟩

⟨⟨I swear it, Master Abadi.⟩⟩

⟨⟨And do you pledge to obey my kin as you would obey me?⟩⟩

⟨⟨I do, Master Abadi.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Then I accept your service and pledge to love you. Stand, Slave.⟩⟩

Husani stands and Master Abadi collars him with a sleek, ornate collar that is vibranium with a goldish tint to it.

Once Husani is collared, Master Abadi puts his hand on the back of Husani's neck and kisses his forehead before ordering him to kneel at stage left.

Master Abadi repeats this process with all of his slaves: Tiberius, Darren, Zebulon, Travis, Dmitri, Dirk and Adam. 

Then, once all of the slaves are collared and kneeling, he calls Oliver Kent up to the stage. Oliver is surprised. Shocked even. But he excitedly makes his way to the stage and stands to the left of his Daddy. 

That's when Master Abadi pulls a forest green and gray leather collar from the shelf of the podium and tells Oliver in Arabic, ⟨⟨Kneel!⟩⟩

Oliver kneels. 

⟨⟨Do you, Oliver Kent promise to obey, honor and adore me as you would a father and a partner, absolutely from now until death?⟩⟩

⟨⟨I do, Daddy⟩⟩

⟨Then I collar you my Son, Oliver Jonas Kent Abadi and promise to cherish you always.⟩⟩

Master Abadi collars Oliver and puts his hand on the back of the neck, kissing his forehead as he would a slave. There is no programming to be activated, but the gesture is powerful and brings tears to Oliver's eyes.

⟨⟨Do not cry, My Little Son.⟩⟩ says Master Abadi gently, ⟨⟨You are too beautiful and precious to ever be sad.⟩⟩

⟨⟨I love you, Daddy!!⟩⟩ cries Oliver. 

⟨⟨I love you too, My Little Son. Stand up, Son and take your place at my right hand side.⟩⟩

Oliver stands and goes to stage-left of the podium as Master Abadi calls Clark Kent up to the stage.

Clark is overwhelmed, knowing what's coming and thinking he could never be prepared for this, but he dives into his feelings of submission and feels that everything will be alright as long as he trusts his Daddy like his own Little Boys trust him.

He stands to Master Abadi's left, opposite Oliver. In Arabic, Master Abadi bids him to kneel and he does.

⟨⟨Do you, Kal-El promise to obey, honor and adore me as you would a father and a partner, absolutely from now until death?⟩⟩

⟨⟨I do, Daddy. Always.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Then I collar you my Boy, Kal-El Abadi and promise to cherish you always.⟩⟩

Master Abadi pulls a leather collar of gray and faded Superman blue and latches it around Clark's neck.

Then, Master Abadi puts his hand on the back of Clark's neck and kisses his forehead. Clark sobs with relief and Master Abadi smiles at him. 

⟨⟨I love you, Daddy!!⟩⟩ says Clark.

⟨⟨I love you too, My Boy. Take your place at my left-hand side.⟩⟩

Clark stands to stage-right of the podium and straightens his posture, proud and disciplined like Oliver is doing.

Conner has already made it to the stage and is hoping his Grandad will call him next.

"Conner Kent, will you please come up to the stage?" says Master Abadi.

Conner vaults up from center stage and stands stage-right of the podium, a few feet from his Dad.

⟨⟨Kneel, Kon-El.⟩⟩ says Master Abadi.

Conner kneels and waits to swear his love and devotion. His excitement is palpable and despite not wearing his shields, starts to float a few inches from the stage floor.

⟨⟨Do you, Kon-El promise to obey, honor and adore me as you would a grandfather and a partner, absolutely from now until death?⟩⟩

⟨⟨I do, Grandpa!! Absolutely and utterly, from now until death!!⟩⟩

⟨⟨Then I collar you my Grandson, Kon-El Abadi and promise to cherish you always.⟩⟩

Master Abadi pulls out a gray and sky blue leather collar and latches it around Conner's neck. 

Conner nearly cries, but holds it in.

Master Abadi gives him a gentle smile and Conner feels his Grandfather's love.

Conner waits for his forehead kiss, trying not to float too much and anticipating the gesture of love. When it comes, he isn't ready for the explosion of love he feels for his Grandad. It isn't programming. It's symbolism, a gesture that means the world to him because now, in every way, he is his Grandfather's Grandson. Everything is perfect!

His Grandad bids him to take his place next to Oliver on the other side of the podium and Conner does so immediately.

Then Master Abadi addresses the audience in English.

"I present to you my Sons, Oliver Abadi and Kal-El Abadi! I present to you, my Grandson, Kon-El Abadi! I present to you my slaves, Husani, Tiberius, Darren, Zebulon, Travis, Dmitri, Dirk and Adam!"

The crowd applauds and after the applause, Master Abadi gives a short speech, claiming his Sons and Grandson as his true progeny and true heirs. There is shock in the audience, but the applause gets louder and whoops and hollers can be heard.

When everyone finally leaves the stage, Lex takes the podium and talks about how proud and joyful he is to have Master Abadi as part of his growing family.

Clark and Oliver hope it's true and not just for the audience. They want Lex to really accept Master Abadi as part of their family and not view him as competition. 

If Lex's sidestage smile at Master Abadi is to be believed, he truly has.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's when Lex is balls deep in Clark's ass and Clark is gyrating on his Daddy's cock that Lex stops thinking of Master Abadi as competition. Right now, they are working towards mutual orgasm and their cooperation is essential.

After forty minutes of threesome, Lex finally understands what Clark and Oliver see in their Daddy and lets go of his rivalry. After an hour and a half, they've come a few times together, filling Clark up from both sides as they come, and Lex begins to fall in love himself. He will never submit to the man, but now they have an unbreakable bond. It will be even more unbreakable after they do the same to Oliver.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


It's noon before Master Abadi and Lex are done with Clark and Oliver, and by then, Master Abadi insists he attend to his Grandson and slaves. They leave the presidential suite and Master Abadi finds all eight of his slaves swimming in their tails in the shark tank while the other slaves watch adoringly and Kon bounces on his feet, waiting for his Grandad to return. 

Master Abadi surprises him from behind and swoops him up into a hug.Kon melts into his arms and lays his head on his new Dominant's shoulder.

"Thank you for the collar, Grandpa!" says Kon. 

"My honor, Hafid. You are precious to me, and I will always love you. I require something of you though. Never take that collar off, even on patrol. Only remove it to wear your Daddy's collar when he orders it. It's treated with vibranium, so it will never be damaged and it's completely waterproof. You don't even need to take it off to shower or swim. You will do that for me, Hafid."

"Yes, Jid, I will."

"Good Boy, Hafid. Now what would you like to eat? I'm starving and I don't wish to eat alone."

"Barbecue ribs!" says Kon.

"Then I will have some too," says Master Abadi.

They sit and order their food and drink, talking about their future. Master Abadi's time will be split: between Dubai and Star City; between his slaves and his Sons and Grandsons; and between work and family. Kon understands, but decides he wants to move to Dubai part time with his Grandad. Oliver won't move there and neither will Clark, but Kon isn't as tied to everything in Star City and the Fortresses and his homes are only a zeta beam away and he knows he won't have a problem adjusting to the culture as long as he's with his Grandad. 

They're food doesn't take too long and by that time, the slaves have taken notice of him and left the shark tank in favor of drying off and kneeling on the floor near their master. Master Abadi orders them all filet mignon with a large salad and fruit sorbets for dessert. He orders Kon a large plate of Vienetta for dessert, knowing it's his favorite, and himself has a blueberry pie with lots of whipped cream. 

Master Abadi treasures his time with Kon and tells the slaves proudly of how Kon is moving to Dubai with them. Some of the slaves are excited to have Kon with them, but Adam worried he won't be favored by his master anymore. Master Abadi senses this and assures all of his slaves that he will give them love, attention and sex on a regular basis. His attentions may be divided, but he is determined never to leave his slaves or Grandson without his affection.

After lunch, he takes his slaves one by one to his suite at the spa and fucks them with passion and devotion. It takes several hours and Kon decides to spend that time with his brothers and Daddies.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


In the steamroom, Kon talks with his brothers.

"New collar, huh?" says Roy. "Can I see it?"

"Only on my neck," says Conner. "I'm not going to take it off."

"Hfid 'Abi Alhabib," reads Cole. "Daddy's Beloved Grandson."

The Arabic script is in sky blue on the gray of the collar. Kon displays it proudly on his neck and kisses his twin. "Isn't it great?!" he says. "My new Dom put 'beloved' on my collar!"

"I'm happy for you," says Roy. "I know how it feels to gain a Dom that you love. I know how it feels to be collared and claimed. This was really a great night and morning. You should know we all love you, and we'll miss you in Dubai."

"I'll only be a zeta tube away," says Kon. "I'll visit for dinner at least once or twice a week. And i'll be here full time whenever Grandpa is here. That's most months out of the year!"

"Still, you'll be really far away," says Cole. "I know we were far from Roy and Arsenal for months, but you're my twin! We've always been together."

"I know. But I can visit you, and you can visit me. Our houses will be connected by teleporters and you won't have to worry about flying to me or anything. And I'm a Big Brother. I'll have to be here some of the time to take care of Jonny, Bo, Arse and Curt. And I promise we'll spar often."

"People always make promises like that,' says Roy. "It doesn't mean that's what will happen."

"This is different," says Kon, "I have family responsibilities there _and_ here. I _have_ to go to both places."

"Just remember that we love you," says Roy. "That's all that I'm really trying to say. We love you and we'll miss you."

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



	28. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon moves in with his Grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> COLLARING CEREMONY
> 
> SLAVERY
> 
> DADDY KINK
> 
> GRANDADDY KINK
> 
> INTERSEX SEX
> 
> DISCUSSIONS OF RACE
> 
> TRANSRACIAL CHARACTER(S)
> 
> BRIEF MENTION OF BAD SANTA
> 
> PROBABLY MORE

  


Lex's ceremony was formal and regal. There were no butane torches, haircuts or surprise collarings, but there was an air to it that seemed almost militaristic. Atlas, Apollo, Ganymede, Orion, Troy and Joshua were collared formally without humiliation. Lex would sooner save that for the bedroom. They were even all wearing leather shorts, meaning they were the only slaves collared at the spa on New Year's who weren't completely naked when they went onstage. Oh, Lex can see the symbolism in having them naked until they're given their collars, but again, he'd rather save the nudity for the bedroom – or at least for at home.

Atlas is showing off, as usual and he takes his clone to the lounge to dance a few numbers with him and do a dual lap dance for Lex. Lex is pleased with Atlas' enthusiasm and knows he's as excited about finally being collared as Lex was the first time. Only Lex, Bruce and Jason know that this event has happened before, albeit differently, and that lack of knowledge means everything is new for the slaves, who revel in the celebration of their vows and new life. 

Ganymede and Orion are on the rooftop garden with Hemlock, enjoying the night air and talking. Ganymede doesn't talk much, but Hemlock thinks that's just because he's nervous. He's only been awake for a little over a week, so he doesn't have a lot of opinions yet, and the weight of his collaring ceremony is likely hitting him hard. Ganymede is happy about it. There's no one else he wants as a master, and his vows to Lex were straight from the heart. But he doesn't seem to socialize much. Hemlock had no doubt that if anyone can help him break out of his shell, Atlas can, and he thinks that in time, it will inevitably happen.

Joshua has asked permission to play with Liam, Tiberius and Dirk in the shark tank, and Lex agreed. He has professional photographers taking pictures of his favorite omegas in their merman tails swimming with the innocuous sharks.

Apollo wants to horse around with his twin and Cole, but Lex informed him that he'd be severely punished if he broke anything or embarrassed him. So Apollo takes Troy to the steamroom where Kon, Roy, Cole, Axel and Texas are relaxing.

"Wow," says Tex, "What a day!!"

"I know," says Axel. "It's like my life didn't even start before this. Like being collared means I'm a real man!"

"Sure Pinocchio," says Troy, "Rub it in."

"What are you– _OH!_" says Axel, "No worries Little Dude! I got one too!" Axel pulls his sizeable genitals up to reveal his other genitals and Troy laughs with relief.

"I thought it was only the omegas and Atlas," says Troy.

"Nope, we are an equal opportunity mixture of pussyboy. 'Pussyman', I guess. Anyways, my point is that everything up until now has been like a dream and now real life is starting!"

"It's an important rite of passage," says Kon. "I know I feel the same way about my collaring. It's like I didn't know what love is until finding my Dom, and being collared by him changes everything. I'm _claimed_. He even had my leather collar treated with vibranium so I'd never have to take it off. He wants me to wear it even on patrols. I guess you guys are used to wearing collars all the time, but for me it's always been an 'only at home and never in public' thing."

"We're all happy for each other," says Troy. "I'm glad you're taking the step to wearing your collar all the time."

"Thanks, Troy," says Kon. "I gotta say, I'm a little jealous of the attention the slaves get, but I haven't been a collared Grandson for more than a day, so maybe I'll be getting some of the same."

"You got his eyes," says Cole. "He gave you his genetics so that he could have a second heir. I don't think he'd ever give that to his slaves. And I gotta say, Bro, I dig the new you! You're just as handsome but now you've got sexy out the wazoo. And the whole triracial thing really works for you."

"Wait, isn't he biracial?" says Texas.

"Lurvani, European and Arab," says Kon. "Lurvani and European just happen to look similar."

"Wait, so Superman isn't white?" says Texas.

"Define 'white'," says Cole.

"I mean European?" says Texas. "Well, wait. I guess I know he's not descended from Europe. I just never thought about it before."

"Tex, you're triracial too," says Kon. "Ever think about it? You're half European-descended human, one-sixth Lurvani Kryptonian and one-third Apokalyptan New God."

"Holy shit!" says Tex. "See, that's why they shouldn't just put 'white' on the census. It's an oversimplification."

"I don't think we've been around long enough to be on the census," says Apollo. "Besides, I'm sure they have a fill in the blank section or a checkbox for extraterrestrial metahuman."

"You'd be surprised," says Kon.

"Still though," says Cole, "you are like one-hundred percent sexier, and a good fifty percent of that is your new genetics. I'm really digging the new nose, the eyebrows, the skin… and that tat is fucking awesome! I want a tattoo now!"

"You've already got your sexy scars _and_ a tattoo," says Kon. "What do you need a new tattoo for?"

"My Dom tattooed the bottom of my foot!" says Cole. "I can't show it off!"

"You can at the pedicurist…" says Kon.

"Oh, haha," says Cole. 

"We should all do something together," says Tex, "like an amusement park or something."

"An amusement park?" says Troy. "What makes you think our masters will take us out like that. It would be so crowded."

"They can rent out the park for the day like they did for our birthday," says Kon. 

"You think they would?" asks Apollo, "I mean you're the prodigal son for four wealthy people, but we're just slaves."

"Whom they absolutely adore," says Kon. "You think they won't do something special for you?"

"Not _that_ special," says Axel. 

"They have theme parks and water parks in Dubai!" says Kon. "I'll ask Grandpa if we can take all the slaves there for a day! There's a Six-Flags, SplashPad and a bunch of other parks! If our Doms all kick in together, we could rent one for a day or half day and spend all the time together we want!"

"And get arrested for kissing? No thank you," says Axel. "I'm not going to be able to resist you guys, so maybe Schlitterbahn is a better way to go."

"Schlitterbahn is a really cool park," says Kon. "Okay, that's what I'll ask for then. A day at Schlitterbahn with all of the subs! It'll be fantastic!"

"See?" says Texas, "It's a great idea!"

"Hafid!" says Master Abadi as he enters the steamroom. "I was looking for you. Atlas said 'always check the steamroom', and he was right!"

"Jid!" says Kon. "Can we have a day at Schlitterbahn with all the Doms and subs together?"

"What is a schlitterbahn?" asks Master Abadi.

"It's a water park in Texas. The one I want us to go to is in New Braunfels."

"Let us look this up. It may be crowded. And aren't most water parks closed in the winter?"

"Then we'll wait until spring or summer. Please, please, please, Grandpa!"

"I need to speak with Waladi, Abnay and Lex first, but I'm certain we can work something out. Come here, Hafidi and sit on my lap while we relax. It has been a long day."

"Yes, Jid," says Conner. He moves to his Grandad's lap, feeling his thick legs beneath him and his large belly on his back and leaning into them. Master Abadi hugs him close and smells his hair.

"You are precious, Hafid," says Master Abadi with a fond smile. "I will never regret collaring you."

"And I will never do anything to make you regret it, Jid. What do you want to do now that the ceremonies are over?"

"Lex would like us to have a family dinner at home and then, I want to take you to Dubai to sleep with me in my bed. We'll be taking Darren, Tiberius and Husani with us. Just for a couple of days, then we will return."

"Yes, Jid. Are we to only speak Arabic in Dubai?"

"I would prefer it if you did. But my slaves will be required to. You are free to use English if you wish."

"Or Kryptonian?"

"Yes, Hafidi, or Kryptonian."

Something that's been on Kon's mind bubbles up, and now he has the opportunity to ask in a mostly private place.

"Grandpa, part of your oaths the slaves swore was that they would obey your kin like they do you…"

"Yes, Hafidi, my slaves are to follow my orders first, but in my absence, you, Waladi and Abnay have authority over them. You are family after all. I thought at my age, I was too late to have a family, but I was wrong. You make me so happy, Hafidi. If you have any needs that can be addressed by my slaves, they are yours."

"So I can command them to play Halo with me?"

"I don't know what that is, but yes, if that is your wish. Of course I expect you not to traumatize them or injure them."

"It's nothing like that. It's a video game."

"Ah. Yes, we have a console for Husani, but he never uses it. Why don't you bring over the console and games you got for Christmas. I'd love to watch you play."

"Rad!" says Kon leaning back on his Grandad's belly and laying his head on his chest. "I love you Grandpa!"

"I love you too, Kon Abadi," says Master Abadi affectionately.

Kon realizes he needs to get a name change. Having his Grandad's last name means the world to him, and now he wants to make it official.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Kon sends the forms to Kryptonopolis with his crystaltech phone, he only has to wait two hours for the name change to be official. It's always daytime in that part of Kryptonopolis, so even though it's after dinner, they are able to process the forms and give him confirmation. He's never been so happy that New Krypton has their act together enough to make changes this quickly. 

Before bedtime, when he goes through the zeta tube with his duffle bag, backpack and a couple of boxes, he is officially Kon Abadi. It will take some time to get it added to his driver's license and passport, but for now, he can rest easy knowing that he is his Grandfather's Grandson in every way imaginable. Genetically, publicly, in name and in their hearts. 

But Master Abadi is tired when they get to Dubai and takes Kon to bed immediately to _sleep_. 

Kon's a little depressed about that but it doesn't even come close to overshadowing the joy he has from the past day.

⟨⟨Hey, Grandpa? Can you give me a Santa fantasy night next Christmas? Like you did for Step-Dad?⟩⟩ Kon asks in bed.

⟨⟨Yes, Hafidi. If you're a good boy this year, Santa will visit you for Christmas Eve,⟩⟩ Master Abadi says tiredly. ⟨⟨Are you still energetic this late at night?⟩⟩

⟨⟨It's daytime.⟩⟩ says Kon.

⟨⟨Yes but with the time change… are you sleepy, Hafid?⟩⟩

⟨⟨I want to suck your cock, Grandpa.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Can we sleep first, Hiafidi? I wouldn't say no to waking up to your beautiful lips around my cock.⟩⟩

⟨⟨When do you want to wake up?⟩⟩

⟨⟨Give me five hours. I would love for you to sleep beside me, but if you cannot rest now, you are free to entertain yourself. Hook up your games in Abnay's room or take a swim in the pool. And of course, the slaves are at your beck and call.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Its okay, Grandpa. I'll sleep by you today.⟩⟩

Kon snuggles close to his beloved Grandad and inhales his scent. He's glad the man only uses a touch of cologne. The way he is now, Kon can smell his unique spicy musk, and it makes him feel warm inside. He kisses his Grandad's chest and neck before letting sleep take him.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Kon wakes up to the sensation of a tongue inside him. It's electrifying, and he can feel the familiar scrape of facial hair between his legs, behind his balls and around the outside of his pussy. It feels heavenly and he moans in pleasure.

It stops for a moment and he whines.

⟨⟨Good morning, Hiafidi. Are you ready for my cock?⟩⟩

Kon bets that it's afternoon, but all he says is ⟨⟨Uh-huh!!⟩⟩

It comes out in a moan, but he isn't worried about that. His Grandad knows what it means. Soon Kon feels the weight of a large belly upon him and large hands grip his thighs and angle him perfectly. Master Abadi teases his entrance, dipping the very tip in and massaging as Kon keens for more. Soon, the four-inch girth of cock starts stretching him open. Kon cries out with shock and pleasure as his pussy is entered. He flexes his legs and clenches his new anatomy, feeling a pulse in the cock invading him. 

Master Abadi leans over to kiss his Grandson hard on the mouth. As they make out, Kon's focus is slightly drawn from below his muscular waist, and he relaxes as his Grandad slides further inside him, lubricated by their mutual precome. 

Kon could never have imagined these sensations before. The feeling of being penetrated this way is so different from having his ass fucked, and it's so much bigger than the three-inch girth he's used to. But his Grandad bites his lip enough to draw blood and he's taken into a submissive mindstate, relaxing completely as he utterly submits to his Dom.

It gets easier after that. 

Kon kisses his Grandad back with lazy pliancy, and Master Abadi moans as he braves a thrust deep inside him. Kon cries out, only to be silenced by a kiss, and as his Grandad starts pumping back and forth inside of him, his own dick gets impossibly harder. 

As far as fucks go, Master Abadi is gentle with his pussy, not nearly as forceful as he normally is with his throat or anus, but the feeling of stretching and being impaled gets more painful by the second, and when Master Abadi has to change the angle to push his public mound to Kon's balls, Kon realizes he's bottomed out. 

Then there's a burst inside him and everything is pain and pleasure at the same time. He feels better than he did before, and Master Abadi pulls out to wipe the blood from his cock into the bedsheets, symbolically immortalizing the lost virginity before slowly pumping himself back inside.

⟨⟨That was your heiman, Dear Grandson. Your cherry has been popped. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy you.⟩⟩

Master Abadi kisses Kon roughly, starting to get more urgent and forceful with his thrusts. The pain Kon was feeling isn't there anymore and it's completely replaced with unfathomable pleasure. Kon moans and gasps as Master Abadi continues to take his virginity, starting to lift himself up and bang into him, rocking the bed. Soon, he's fucking Kon so hard that there's nothing in Kon's world but the sensation of his Grandad's cock inside him and every second that Master Abadi pulls further out is a loss for Kon who only wants the full feeling of being completely impaled on all twenty-two inches.

It isn't an hour before he gets his wish. His Grandad's salty sweat is dripping on him from above and rubbing across his balls and cock and torso as the large belly massages him. He hugs his Grandad close as he leans forward to bite at Kon's jaw and neck, going all the way inside him as he begins to find release. Their groins tight against each other, just like Kon desires, Master Abadi continues to hump into him, coming all the way inside him, gushing with fluid as Kon feels an ecstasy he could never describe. Master Abadi roars and pants as Kon screams in rapturous pleasure and soon, Kon is coming too, clenching on his Grandad as he does.

Kon screams, "Ah! AH! AAHHH!! FUUUUCK!! GRANDPA!! I LOVE YOU!!! OH FUCKING RAO!!! I LOVE YOU!!!"

⟨⟨YOU ARE MY HEART, GRANDSON!! MY SWEET DARLING GRANDSON!! MY SEXY, SEXY GRANDSON!!⟩⟩

They continue to scream endearments to each other for the next twenty minutes as they both continue to orgasm, and overcome with absolute lust, Kon decides he's never leaving his Grandfather's side. He'll always be his Grandad's little bitch boy, no matter what happens. Being with his brothers was great. Being with his Dad and Step-Dad was a phenomenal. Being with his Grandad is beyond words. He loves him more than anything or anyone and he knows his Grandad loves him too. He's never going to get married. He's only going to be his Dom's submissive. And he's never been happier in life than these moments as his Grandfather takes him apart.

When they finally finish, Master Abadi doesn't pull out. He just holds Kon against him and kisses his head.

⟨⟨I'm so proud of you, Grandson! I love you more deeply than you can ever know.⟩⟩

⟨⟨I love you, Grandpa!! I love you so much!! I'll do this forever!! I'm yours forever!!!⟩⟩

⟨⟨I've never doubted your love or dedication, My Beloved Grandson. You are beautiful and honorable. More than I deserve. More than anyone deserves.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Do I really have a heiman, Grandpa?⟩⟩

Master Abadi laughs. ⟨⟨Not anymore!⟩⟩

Kon cracks a smile before laughing too. ⟨⟨It was pretty far inside for a heiman.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Twenty inches inside. I had it specifically designed for you and me.⟩⟩ says Master Abadi

⟨⟨Thanks, Grandpa.⟩⟩

Master Abadi gyrates inside him, and he moans and gasps, trying to catch his breath as his Grandad hits all of his sweet spots.

⟨⟨We aren't done yet, My Little Grandson. I will make the most of this opportunity. So should you.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Will you spit on me and call me names?⟩⟩

⟨⟨No, Beloved. Not today. Today is special, and now is the time to cherish you. Are you ready for more, My Heart?⟩⟩

⟨⟨Yes, Grandpa. I'm ready.⟩⟩

They begin making love again, and Kon sees stars. It's a lot better this time, as if their come inside him is intensifying everything. He keeps the angle perfect for his Grandad who is bruising his hips and thighs with his powerful hands, holding him tight and pulling rhythmically as he thrusts into him. 

With the sensitivity different and the pain all gone, Master Abadi is much more playful, making Kon smile and blush as they make love throughout the day.

It's nightfall before they stop and Master Abadi finally pulls out of Kon. Kon's exhausted or he would do his best to convince Master Abadi to keep going. Master Abadi bathes him in the shower with spicy shampoo, and Kon returns the favor, spending extra time stroking his Grandfather's cock. 

Husani and Darren serve them dinner in the dining room next, and Kon takes advantage of the opportunity to sit close to his Grandad at the table. The table is large enough for sixteen people, but Kon sits as close to Master Abadi as possible, and Master Abadi feeds him bites from his plate with his fork to his mouth and a hand on his chin. It makes Kon smile sheepishly at being treated like a kid or a lover. He supposes he's both from his Grandad's standpoint.

When they've finished eating and cleaned up, Master Abadi takes Kon back to his room and before Master Abadi can say what's on his mind, Kon asks, ⟨⟨Grandpa, do you want to—⟩⟩

Master Abadi can tell what Kon wants, and he grins. ⟨⟨Yes, Hafidi. You can suck me off now.⟩⟩

"RAD!!!" 

Kon drops to his knees, and Master Abadi unfastens his slacks. He lets Kon have the pleasure of pulling his huge cock from his pants, and Kon starts to suck on the tip and lick around the glans. He enjoys playing with it, but it's better when he's helplessly submitting to his Grandad.

When Master Abadi finally assumes control and takes Kon's head in his powerful hands, shoving his cock all the way down Kon's throat, Kon relaxes and lets go, doing his best to please his Grandad and feeling his own cock get hard and his insides get wet from Master Abadi's penetration and dominance. Kon wonders if life can ever get better than this.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Master Abadi has a midnight snack ready for them at eleven. It's really a large meal, and just like with dinner, Master Abadi eats enough for ten people. Kon isn't turned off in the slightest. He loves his Grandad's belly and if this is what it takes to maintain it, so be it.

At Kon's request, Darren, Husani and Tiberius join them at the table, and Kon sees the lustful stares the slaves give them both. 

⟨⟨Grandpa? Are you all sexed out for the day?⟩⟩

⟨⟨I could go a few more rounds, My Little Grandson. After dinner, we will make love again. Would you like me to do you in the front or the back?⟩⟩

⟨⟨I thought maybe we could fuck one of the slaves together. I haven't really used my dick since the enhancement and they look pretty left out.⟩⟩

At that, the slaves perk up and grin.

⟨⟨Of course, Beloved. How about Husani first. Then Darren, then Tiberius. Is this agreeable?⟩⟩

⟨⟨It's perfect, Grandpa. Maybe we could go for a swim afterwards?⟩⟩

⟨⟨It will be late when we finish, Grandson. Perhaps we can swim tomorrow. When you finish eating, take Husani to the bed and do as you wish with him. I have to make a few phone calls. Then I will join you.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Yes, Grandpa. I love you.⟩⟩

Master Abadi's face goes soft and affectionate.

⟨⟨I love you too, My Beloved Heart. Tomorrow I intend to have a surprise for you. But for now, let us dine. How are you liking the Manakeesh?⟩⟩

⟨⟨It's _excellent_!!⟩⟩

⟨⟨It's one of Husani's favorites to make. Thank you, Husani for pleasing Hafidi.⟩⟩

⟨⟨It's my honor to serve your family.⟩⟩ says Husani in Ancient Egyptian.

⟨⟨We'll have to have a talk about your language, Young Slave. I require you to speak in Arabic at home, or at least at the dinner table.⟩⟩ says Master Abadi.

⟨⟨Yes, Master.⟩⟩ says Husani in Farsi.

Master Abadi sighs. ⟨⟨Well, it's an improvement.⟩⟩ he says.

⟨⟨Why don't you compromise?⟩⟩ says Kon. ⟨⟨Husani could speak Egyptian Arabic.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Husani, will you speak Egyptian Arabic? If not for your Master, then for Kon? We have no need to compromise since you are a slave, but he wishes to find an alternative that pleases you.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Thank you, Kon. Thank you, Master.⟩⟩ says Husani in Egyptian Arabic.

Tiberius stifles a laugh. 

⟨⟨It seems you are a good influence on my slaves⟩⟩ says Master Abadi.

⟨⟨I have experience convincing people to meet in the middle.⟩⟩ says Kon.

⟨⟨That's right!! My beautiful little ambassador!⟩⟩ says Master Abadi, putting an arm around Kon's shoulders and hugging him from the side.

⟨⟨Master, do you know when we'll get the shark tank?⟩⟩ asks Tiberius.

⟨⟨Construction will begin next week after all of our family has moved here. The slaves will all be here and My Boy will be visiting.⟩⟩

⟨⟨What about Step-Dad?⟩⟩ asks Kon.

⟨⟨I intend to convince him to stay for a while. He can teleport to Star City for work and come back here when he isn't working. I want as much of my family in my home as possible. At least my slaves and blood-family. Preferably the Little Ones too. Speaking of, have you started work on the Boys' room yet?⟩⟩

⟨⟨We have,⟩⟩ says Darren, ⟨⟨We're setting them up in the east wing.⟩⟩

⟨⟨And you've begun to order their toys?⟩⟩ asks Master Abadi.

⟨⟨Yes, Master⟩⟩ says Tiberius. ⟨⟨Plushies, Japanese robot toys, video games, bean bag chairs, Legos, coloring books, remalleable sculptor's clay and cartoon movies.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Very good, My Slave.⟩⟩ says Master Abadi. ⟨⟨I want them to always want to be here. I'm sure Kon would love to have his brothers nearby and I know I'd love to show them affection on a nightly basis.⟩⟩

⟨⟨I'm sure they'll love it here.⟩⟩ says Kon. ⟨⟨They love you, Grandpa.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Yes, but not like you do, My Heart. I'd love them to want me enough to move in permanently. Or even to submit to the genetic modifications. At least for Bo, Jonny and Curtis. What do you think of that, My Little Grandson?⟩⟩

⟨⟨I think they'd look adorable with your eyes and complexion.⟩⟩ says Kon.

⟨⟨Then you wouldn't be jealous?⟩⟩ asks Master Abadi with a raised eyebrow. 

⟨⟨They're your grandsons too, but I'm the eldest and your second heir.⟩⟩ says Kon. ⟨⟨You let me know I'm special, and they're special in a different way. I'm not jealous of them for their place in your heart, My Beloved Grandpa.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Very good, My Little Grandson.⟩⟩ says Master Abadi. ⟨⟨You must know by now that you are my favorite Grandson. Just like Oliver is my favorite child. The two of you make me a very happy man.⟩⟩

⟨⟨And Dad?⟩⟩ asks Kon.

⟨⟨He is very special to me and I never wish to lose him, but he is not an heir and for his security of self, I cannot have him modified to be my complete son like Oliver. One more thing about your Daddy. Call him 'Daddy', not 'Dad'. I want you to call Oliver that now.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Yes, Grandpa. Anything for you!⟩⟩ says Kon, liking where this is going. He knows that genetically, Oliver is more like an uncle, but he has a son's love for the man, and though they were already bound to each other by Clark and by themselves, their co-submission to Master Abadi brings them that much closer. And being blood related now makes it true incest, which Kon is not ashamed of loving.

⟨⟨Good Boy, My Grandson. Are you finished eating?⟩⟩ asks Master Abadi.

⟨⟨Not quite yet, Grandpa. I can hurry though.⟩⟩ offers Kon.

⟨⟨No need, My Heart.⟩⟩ says Master Abadi. ⟨⟨Continue at the speed which pleases you. I have to make some phone calls.⟩⟩

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When the phone rings, Oliver is ready for a quick break from work. When he sees who's calling, he inwardly celebrates.

⟨⟨Daddy!!! How are you?⟩⟩ says Oliver excitedly.

⟨⟨I am very good, My Little Son! I would be better if you were here tonight.⟩⟩ says Master Abadi.

⟨⟨It's daytime here.⟩⟩ says Oliver. ⟨⟨I'm at the office for another hour. Will you come see me in an hour and a half?⟩⟩

⟨⟨My Little Son, I would prefer it if you came here.⟩⟩ says Master Abadi. ⟨⟨Make it a few hours or perhaps this evening. I want to surprise your Son in his sleep.⟩⟩

⟨⟨You know I love to spoil my boys!⟩⟩ says Oliver. ⟨⟨Maybe you could text me when he's asleep so I know I'm not going to ruin the surprise.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Of course, My Little Son. I will do that. I love you very much. Perhaps you could patrol after you leave the office. I would like you to come here for two or three days.⟩⟩

⟨⟨I'll still need to come back to the office for a few hours every day.⟩⟩ says Oliver, clearly not happy at the prospect of working so soon after the holidays.

⟨⟨That is fine, My Little Son, but find a slave-sitter so you won't need to worry about them while you're gone.⟩⟩ says Master Abadi. ⟨⟨With the exception of work, I demand your undivided attention.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Yes, Daddy.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Good Boy, My Son. I request that you bring my slaves with you when you come over. And tell My Boy and the My Little Grandsons that I love them and want them all to visit soon.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Of course, Daddy.⟩⟩ says Oliver.

⟨⟨Thank you, My Beloved Son. I will see you in a few hours.⟩⟩ says Master Abadi.

⟨⟨I can't wait, Daddy! I love you!⟩⟩ says Oliver.

⟨⟨I love you truly and deeply, My Little Son.⟩⟩

When Master Abadi hangs up the phone, his heart aches for his Son's presence. But he puts his feelings aside to give his Grandson the attention and love he wishes to give him every night he can.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Sex with the slaves is amazing. The best part is when Kon feels his Grandad's cock alongside his own inside of them. They fuck together for about three hours, Kon coming multiple times every time his Grandad does. Husani is the most passionate and pliant, Darren the most lustful and heated and Tiberius the most playful and flexible. With Husani, Tiberius and Darren currently sated, Master Abadi locks them in their cage for the night, handing Darren the key in case of emergency. 

Then Master Abadi fucks into Kon's pussy and penetrates all the way in, making Kon gasp and pant, unable to make a sound as he tries to reach for breath. When Master Abadi is all the way inside him, he holds him close and bids him to rest. They fall asleep together as Master Abadi gives Kon a lazy fuck.

Kon feels it when his Grandad pulls out of him and feels the mattress shift as he gets out of bed, but Master Abadi tells him to go back to sleep and Kon closes his eyes, dreaming of his Grandad's body, the feeling of them together and the love they feel for each other.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Kon arouses in more than one way when he feel a massive cock pushing inside him from the front and another large one pushing into him from behind. He feels a large belly against his chest and a muscular torso against his back.

⟨⟨Hey, Son,⟩⟩ says Oliver. ⟨⟨Good morning!⟩⟩ Oliver begins to kiss Kon's neck as Master Abadi thrusts further into him.

⟨⟨Good morning, My Little Grandson!! We both love you, and it's a beautiful day!!⟩⟩

⟨⟨Not as beautiful as you, Grandpa. Good morning to you both! Hey Grandpa? Can I get altered to have your skin tone? Like exactly your shade and everything?⟩⟩

⟨⟨Thats a delightful idea, My Grandson. But first, My Little Son and I are going to make love to you until you are too euphoric to remember your own name!⟩⟩

⟨⟨Yes, Grandpa!!⟩⟩

⟨⟨Just relax and enjoy, My Little Grandson. We will do everything.⟩⟩

And they do. Kon relaxes into their embraces and loves the attention. They're pushing in slowly, but not so slowly that Kon is keening for more and when they start thrusting together, one pulling out as the other pushes in and then both in tandem, Kon begins to loudly moan, coming within minutes, clenching from both sides onto the cocks inside him. Master Abadi and Oliver take advantage of his euphoria to pick up the pace, extending his orgasm and bringing themselves closer to theirs. 

Kon comes for eight minutes, squeezing the cocks inside him rhythmically the entire time as their thrusts get harder and harder. Finally, Master Abadi rolls them over onto Oliver's back with Kon's back against his chest and Master Abadi belly-down on top of both of them. Master Abadi fucks Kon so hard he bounces back and forth on Oliver's cock, and they all reach completion, Oliver coming so hard inside him that spritzes of ejaculate spray around his cock as the pressure inside Kon builds. The front isn't any cleaner, with his Grandad's come and his own slick barely seeping around the huge girth and Kon hopes his new pussy absorbs his Grandad's come. He thinks that would be hot, but he doesn't really process that thought in words because right now, his thoughts are an incoherent jumble of _LOVE_ and _GRANDAD_ and _FUCK YEAH!!!_

He can remember his own name for now. It's Kon Abadi. He doesn't have another name he can remember. 

The Doms continue to come in him and they fuck through their orgasms for half an hour. By then, Kon is coming again and the Doms fuck even harder, Oliver holding his hips against his own and pumping as hard as he can as Master Abadi plunges in and out making Kon scream from the shock to his body on every entrance. Soon, the Doms are coming again and the entire cycle repeats itself. 

Kon can't think of anything at all, completely lost in sensation and emotion. 

Six hours later when his Grandad asks him what his name is, he says, "Hafid!!"

Master Abadi smiles and kisses him deeply before pulling slowly out if him and carrying him to the shower, with Oliver at his right side.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


In the shower, Kon remains pliant and limp, barely able to stand after getting pounded for so long. He's leaking a bit, but it gets scrubbed away by the suds and the hands of his Dad and Grandad. They kiss him on the neck and face and he moans for their cocks inside him, but all he's getting right now are their hands on his body as they scrub him clean. Once he's clean, Tiberius dries him off and carries him to the bed while Master Abadi and Oliver bathe each other in the shower.

Husani is already setting up a large snack on the dining table in Master Abadi's room and Darren climbs into the bed with Kon once his duties are finished. He cuddles with him and rubs his hands over Kon defined muscles, massaging him and kissing him. Kon soaks up the attention from the slave and kisses him back. Then Kon says, "Back rub."

Darren positions himself as Kon rolls over and when the Doms come out of the shower, Darren is giving Kon a much needed back massage.

Master Abadi and Oliver sit at the table and begin to eat and discuss their future.

⟨⟨I want you to move in, Iibni Alsaghir',⟩⟩ says Master Abadi. ⟨⟨I know you have to go back for work on a daily basis, but there is room here for you and your slaves, and we can go to Star City on weekends to spend time with the rest of the family. I hope you are amenable to this, Abnay.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Is this an order, Daddy?⟩⟩

⟨⟨It might be in the future. Think about it, Abnay. We could have a good life here. And we will spend half the year living at Kent Manor. This is a compromise that I am willing to do if we can stay together. I can't stand for you to be so far away all the time, and I'm not giving up my primary residence completely.⟩⟩

⟨⟨I think it's a fair deal. Sure, why not? I'll start packing when I get back home.⟩⟩

⟨⟨That makes me very happy, My Son. And I wish to speak to My Boy about the Little Ones. If they are my Grandsons too, I see no reason for them to not actually be my grandsons. They are half human already, correct?⟩⟩

⟨⟨Yes, they are, Daddy. You're going to make them like Kon?⟩⟩

⟨⟨If My Boy agrees, then yes. I'm already having a room set up for them so they can visit whenever they like. I realize that Jonny is the Blue Lantern and he has responsibilities like you do, so he cannot be here all the time, but Bo and Curtis could be if My Boy agrees to move here part time. If they spend three to five days a week here and we go over there on weekends, we'll hardly have any time apart. I want to be with my family, even while we live here.⟩⟩

⟨⟨I'm sure Clark will be agreeable to all of that. And Speedy is actually _my_ Little Boy. I'd like him to move there with me.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Do you think he will?⟩⟩

⟨⟨As long as we can patrol in Star City four or five times a week, then yes.⟩⟩

⟨⟨_Excellent!!_ Does this arrangement please you, My Little Son?⟩⟩

Oliver smiles. ⟨⟨I think we'll be very happy there.⟩⟩

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Curtis, Bo, Jonny and Arsenal are excited. It's their first trip to see Grandpa in Dubai and Clark says he has a special surprise for them. They meet Master Abadi, Oliver and Kon at Master Abadi's mansion where they're greeted with hugs and kisses. 

They all go to the dining room for a quick snack, and Master Abadi starts the serious conversation they're going to have.

"How do you boys like your bodies? Would you like to be taller or more muscular? Would you like to be shorter or skinnier?"

"I'd wanna be a few inches taller," says Curtis. "Unless my Daddy loves me like this."

"I'll love you however you want to be, Curt," says Clark fondly. "If you want to be a few inches taller, we can do that."

"I'm happy with my body," says Arsenal. "I don't wanna change."

"I think Bo and me should get muscles!" says Jonny. "Just a little bit. I wanna be like Big Brother but still me!"

"Yeah!" says Bo, "Me too!"

"Okay, Boys, that sounds great," says Clark  
"The clinic in New Argo can help us with that. What about if you had some of Grandpa in you? Would you like him to be your real Grandpa?"

"Yeah!!" says Bo excitedly.

"Yeah, I'd like that!" says Jonny. "I wanna be like Big Brother is!"

"I only want to if I can have Daddy's genes," says Arsenal, "I want him to be my real Dad."

"Curtis, what about you?" asks Clark.

"Sure…" says Curtis. "Daddy does that mean… what does it mean?"

"It means one quarter of your genetics will be identical to your Grandpa's. You'll be half of half of him like a real grandson."

"Are you half of half of him?" asks Curtis.

"No, I'm one-tenth. But I'm a special case. Your Step-Daddy is half your Grandpa because he's his son too."

"I wanna be like Arse!" says Curtis. "I want to be half you and part Grandpa!"

"We'll do that then," says Clark. 

Master Abadi has been grinning this whole time, but his grin grows wider when he hears that all of his Grandsons want to be his grandsons. "I love you all very much!" says Master Abadi. "Thank you for this. It means the world to me that you want to be my real grandsons."

"I love you Grandpa!" say each of the Little Ones. 

After their snack they go to New Argo for the body mods and come back very happy. They're lighter than in color than Master Abadi and Kon, but still more olive than they were before and the difference is clear to see. They all have their grandfather's eyes and black hair, making Bo and Jonny almost identical. They even have identical bodies with Kon's tiny waist and defined abs. They lack his chest and shoulders, but they have plenty of lean muscle on their bodies now, even if it's not near as impressive as Kon's porn star appearance. Kon himself gets altered enough to take his grandfather's dark tan complexion, just a few shades darker than he already was. Oliver gets the same body mod, matching his new father's skin tone.

When they get back to Dubai, Master Abadi shows them their new room. They each have bunk beds with TV's, video games and bean bag chairs under them and child-sized dressers next to their beds. There's a larger bed at the back wall for Clark and adult-sized dressers on either side of the night stands. There are four large toy trunks at the foot of each bunk bed and toys all over the room. Each bed is covered in soft blankets, stuffed animals and throw comforters. The walls of the room are Baby blue and the ceiling is covered in glow-in-the-dark star constellations that act as nightlights for the room. 

The Boys hurry to claim their beds, and soon they're all tackling Master Abadi in hugs. He and Clark take them all to read a story before bed while Oliver takes Kon to his room. 

Cole, Roy, Petronius and Benvolio are already there waiting patiently in their ornate cage for their Master to return. Oliver takes Benvolio and Petronius to his bed for the night while Kon joins Roy and Cole in the cage. 

While Oliver makes love to his clones, Roy, Cole and Kon discuss their new situation.

⟨⟨How do you guys like it here?⟩⟩ asks Kon in Arabic. ⟨⟨Isn't it great?⟩⟩

"Yeah, I like it," says Cole.

"I dunno," says Roy. "It's not home."

⟨⟨You just haven't been here long enough!⟩⟩ says Kon. ⟨⟨It's a lot of fun! You'll see! The beaches are great and Grandpa has the best dungeon! And the new shark tank is almost done! They added a whole bunch of space to the basement for it. He says he just wants smooth dogfish so we don't have to worry about bites or spines. It could hurt the sharks. But even with just dogfish, it'll be fantastic! I know Tiberius is excited.⟩⟩

"How big will it be?" asks Cole.

⟨⟨60,000 to 80,000 gallons, at least. I'm not sure exactly how much but I know the water bill for it will be outrageous.⟩⟩ says Kon.

"Why are you only speaking in Arabic?" asks Roy.

⟨⟨Grandpa prefers it if we speak Arabic while in the Emirates. He says we can also use Kryptonian. He doesn't mind if I use English, but he requires the slaves to speak Arabic.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Well, when in Rome...⟩⟩ says Cole. 

⟨⟨Sure, why not...⟩⟩ says Roy. ⟨⟨So how's life with Master Abadi? You still balls deep in love?⟩⟩

⟨⟨More and more every day.⟩⟩ says Kon. ⟨⟨I love you guys, deeply and truly, but I've never been in love like this! I'd do just about anything he tells me, without hesitation.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Ah, sub love...⟩⟩ says Roy. ⟨⟨That's how we feel about our Master. I hear he's your Dad now.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Not literally⟩⟩ says Kon, ⟨⟨but yeah, Oliver's my Dad.⟩⟩

⟨⟨I'm glad we share a Dom.⟩⟩ says Cole. 

⟨⟨Do you know when the other slaves are moving in?⟩⟩ asks Kon.

⟨⟨Should be a week from now.⟩⟩ says Cole. ⟨⟨I'm surprised Master Abadi left so many at Kent Manor.⟩⟩

⟨⟨He was going to have Oliver bring them over, but decided he wants to give me some alone time before he has to split his attention. Then I'll be helping take care of the slaves. Part of my duties will be taking them to Kent Manor an hour a day to go smoke since they can't do that here. It sucks when you get used to it but can't.⟩⟩ 

⟨⟨Do they have to go to the grocery store or anything? They could still get in trouble for it if drug dogs smell it on them.⟩⟩ says Roy.

⟨⟨Most of our food gets delivered.⟩⟩ says Conner. ⟨⟨But I pick it up from the delivery checkpoint with Husani. He doesn't really smoke and I have diplomatic immunity, so we'll be fine.⟩⟩

⟨⟨I take it slaves don't normally go out much here.⟩⟩ says Cole a little disappointed.

⟨⟨Not really⟩⟩ says Kon. ⟨⟨Grandpa doesn't want to risk attracting attention or them getting arrested. Tiberius is too flirtatious, and the other slaves are used to public displays of affection. Neither are acceptable here. Plus, if people pick up on the tattoos, he could be in trouble. Slavery has been illegal here since 2014 and we don't have Kryptonian slavery recognized here like we do in the U.S. I'm working on it though.⟩⟩

⟨⟨How far along is it coming?⟩⟩ asks Roy. ⟨⟨Are we going to have to wear shoes at the beach?⟩⟩

⟨⟨For now, yes. It's slow coming, but the government here has a lot of laws they don't usually enforce for foreigners as long as it's not too in your face. It may be I can work out a compromise. But for now, it's safer if the slaves stick to the mansion. We have a beach right out front if you really want to have your shoes off.⟩⟩

⟨⟨That sucks. I guess they don't have any gay bathhouses here either...⟩⟩ says Roy.

⟨⟨Not even close.⟩⟩ says Kon. ⟨⟨But we'll be in Star City every weekend.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Really?!⟩⟩ says Cole. ⟨⟨That would be awesome!!⟩⟩

⟨⟨Now, I've got something I want to do.⟩⟩ says Kon. ⟨⟨Dad told me I could order around his slaves. Both of you are going to suck my cock and then we're going to play Halo.⟩⟩

Roy and Cole grin.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


When Master Abadi and Clark finish reading the Little Ones a bedtime story, Bo and Curtis are already on Master Abadi's lap and rubbing seductively on his cock. Arse and Jonny are doing the same to Clark and soon Master Abadi and Clark strip off the boys' pyjamas and have them sit on their laps again. By the time everyone is settled again, Curtis has impaled himself on Master Abadi's cock and Bo is licking his balls as Master Abadi carefully fucks Curtis. Arsenal and Jonny are trading off sucking Clark's dick, and Clark decides to ask what's on his mind.

⟨⟨Do you have any nectar here?⟩⟩ asks Clark.

⟨⟨In the nightstands.⟩⟩ says Master Abadi. ⟨⟨My Little Son brought the vials over when he moved in. I know how fond of nectar my grandsons are, so I made sure there was some in the room.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Thank you, Daddy.⟩⟩ says Clark. He reaches into the nightstand and pulls out two vials, handing one to Master Abadi.

They give each of the Little Ones some nectar before taking a little themselves.

The change is immediate. Curtis fucks himself on Master Abadi's cock so hard Master Abadi has to slow him down, and Bo gets so lost in his trance of sucking his Grandfather's balls that he sometimes forgets to breathe. Jonny has climbed onto Clark's cock and sat carefully on it before sinking down all the way and making out with his father.

The Little Ones come easily so Curtis has come several times as his grandfather fucks his pussy harder and harder. Master Abadi is holding Curtis' back to his belly as he bounces him on his cock faster and deeper. The increased motion prompts Bo to suck harder and harder and Master Abadi comes hard inside Curtis, filling his with jism and bringing them both ecstasy as Bo licks up the leaking fluids. 

Then it's Bo's turn and he opts for facing his Grandpa when he mounts him. He's short enough that his head only barely comes up to Master Abadi's chest and he lays pliantly as Master Abadi does all the work, holding his butt and thighs in his large hands and fucking him by holding him in place against him and moving his own hips to push in and out. Master Abadi comes in no time as Bo kisses his belly and chest, and Curtis climbs into his Grandpa's lap behind Bo, rubbing his small genitals against Master Abadi's testicals and finding release himself when his grandpa ventures a finger inside of him. 

Meanwhile, Clark has put Arse and Jonny facedown on the bed and is plunging in and out of both of them using super speed to please both of his Boys. They gasp and moan and even scream a little as Clark brings them to orgasm after orgasm before finding release himself, fucking through his orgasm into both of them in turn.

They all make love for hours as the Doms ensure that each of the Little Ones is pleasured, making sure they feel loved the whole time. They reach orgasm after orgasm, and by the time sunlight begins to filter through the closed curtains, all of them are very thoroughly sated. They lay in bed for a while, napping together before they head off to the bathroom to bathe.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Darren, Tiberius and Husani serve a Western breakfast on the dining room table, and again, at Kon's bidding, the slaves eat at the table with the rest of the family. When there's more of them, Kon intends to have his twin kneel next to him and eat on the ground like the rest of the slaves. He's looking forward to feeding Cole by hand. He isn't a Dom, nor does he want to be one, but he's looking forward to learning how to slave-sit. He imagines he could be a good sitter even if he can't get that dominant with them. He's more comfortable doing it with Cole because they've dominated each other before when neither of them had a Dom. It was like doing each other a favor, and he imagines slave-sitting isn't too different. Now that he thinks about it though, maybe he should get help from the Jasons, or at least advice.

Breakfast is nice, but afterwards, Master Abadi leads Kon to his room so they can take a nap together. As usual, Master Abadi slides into him as deep as he can, snuggling Kon against him and kissing his head.

Meanwhile, Cole and Roy are helping the other slaves clean up after breakfast while Clark goes off to play Transformers with the Little Ones and Oliver heads to Kent Manor to pick of his and Master Abadi's slaves for the move. They don't have many possessions, so there isn't a lot of stuff to move, but Oliver decides he wants to move their mattresses too. 

At Master Abadi's mansion, Oliver's slave cages are solid adamantium done up in a whimsical wrought iron pattern. The bars are thick but feature twisted swirls and spirals between them. Master Abadi's own cage is gilded vibranium and looks like part of an ornate bird cage. The mattresses on the ground in it are large circular pads with top pillows that make them look like oversized dog beds or maybe those circular beds that spin in a novelty hotel room. There are two large ones and they take up most of the floor space in the cage.

Ajax, Tex and Axel bring the mattresses for Oliver's cage over first and Oliver brings Master Abadi's slaves to their new home. They stay in a single file line behind him until it's time to go to their cage. Zebulon and Dirk plop down on the first mattress and the others either lay on top of them or go to the next one. The cage and mattresses are big enough for everyone and the slaves feel spoiled, knowing that their master could easily have made them sleep on the floor instead of giving them such luxurious beds. 

Then Oliver goes to fetch his slaves. Axel, Ajax, Tex, Petronius, Benvolio, Roy and Cole are already there, so he only needs to get Kenneth, Liam, Dane and Van. When he gets back, he locks all of his slaves in his cage and goes to work in Star City with Cole and Roy.

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  


Master Abadi wakes up to Adam and Dmitri begging for the bathroom.

⟨⟨My Grandson, will you tend to the slaves?⟩⟩ says Master Abadi after kissing Kon awake.

⟨⟨Sure, Grandpa.⟩⟩ says Kon. He gets up from the bed and goes to unlock the cage. He leaves the door open for the other slaves to go to the bathroom once Dmitri and Adam are finished. Zebulon goes next, then Dirk and Darren. By the time all the slaves are finished going to the bathroom and showering, Master Abadi is waking up. 

⟨⟨Husani, would you show the others how to make Manakeesh? That's what we're having for… it's dinnertime already?⟩⟩ says Master Abadi, looking at his bedside clock. 

⟨⟨Yes, Master.⟩⟩ says Husani.

⟨⟨I seem to have my days and nights mixed up.⟩⟩ says Master Abadi. ⟨⟨Very well. We're having Manakeesh for dinner so all of my slaves can learn the recipe. It's Kon's favorite and I want everyone to know how to make it for him. If anything comes out soggy or burned, throw it away.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Yes, Master.⟩⟩ says Husani. 

⟨⟨Grandpa? Can I have my own room?⟩⟩ says Kon.

⟨⟨What do you need your own room for? You sleep with me, and you have the game room to keep your belongings in. You don't need your own room.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Yes, Grandpa.⟩⟩ says Kon, a little disappointed. ⟨⟨You're right, Grandpa.⟩⟩

⟨⟨Cheer up, My Beloved Grandson. I will show you now why sharing my room is better.⟩⟩ says Master Abadi, leading Kon to the bed. He lays Kon down, puts his face between Kon's legs, holds up his knees and does _amazing_ things with his tongue. In a few minutes, Kon is completely convinced. He knows he should spend as much time with his Grandad as possible and being in his room means he can help watch over the slaves. But the real reason – the _convincing_ reason – is that fabulous tongue and lips massaging his insides and the beard hair scraping his skin. His Grandad continues his ministrations until dinner is served and Darren comes to call them to dinner. By then, Kon has had one of the best orgasms of his life.

⟨⟨We will finish this after dinner, My Beloved Grandson. My God, that collar looks stunning on your neck! You make me so happy, Beloved.⟩⟩

⟨⟨You make me happy, too!⟩⟩ pants Kon. ⟨⟨I love you, Grandpa!⟩⟩

⟨⟨I love you too, My Beloved Grandson.⟩⟩

  


  


**  
** жжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  


  


  



End file.
